I don't want to be right
by IloveKliss
Summary: TRADUCTION : Bien que Blaine vienne d'une famille aisée, ça ne veut pas dire que tout avec les Anderson est parfait. Sa mère les déracine pour aller à Lima, en Ohio où il tombe amoureux du grand frère de sa nouvelle amie et total badboy!Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Want to Be Right **

**A/T : Ceci est une traduction autorisée de Nellie12. C'est ma première traduction donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait :) D'ailleurs je cherche une béta donc s'il y en a intéressé par le job… ;) manifestez vous**

**A/N : Salut à tous ! Bienvenue sur ma première fic :) **

**J'ai eu très envie de barboter dans le badboy!Kurt. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

~oOo~

**Chapitre 1**

« Où est-il ? Où est mon fils ? » Madame Alice Anderson fit irruption dans le bureau principal de l'école de son fils, son mari M. Anthony Anderson juste derrière elle. On lui avait téléphoné au travail avec la nouvelle que son fils a encore été impliqué dans une autre bagarre ce qui contrariait grandement l'homme d'âge moyen. Quand il a appelé sa femme qui était aussi à son lieu de travail, elle est bien sûr devenue folle furieuse, criant à l'homme de venir la chercher immédiatement afin qu'ils puissent se précipiter à l'école ensemble.

Anthony Anderson était un homme puissant dans leur petite ville de Laurens, en Caroline du sud. Il était avocat de la défense qui a toujours obtenu des cas très médiatisés et, la majorité du temps, les avait gagnés signifiant ainsi qu'il n'avait aucun problème pour faire vivre sa famille. Sa fille ainée Briana n'en avait rien à faire combien Anthony faisait d'argent aussi longtemps qu'elle était capable d'aller à ses virées shopping hebdomadaires avec la carte de crédit de papa. Toutefois son plus jeune fils Blaine n'approuvait pas qui son père était et ce qu'il faisait pour une vie. Blaine pourrait moins s'inquiéter de l'argent ou le statut que sa famille avait. Il espérait que son père passe moins de temps à acquitter les gens coupables des personnes qui avait des tonnes d'argent et pensait que les lois ne s'appliquaient pas à eux, des personnes qui commettaient des crimes de haine contre d'innocents individus, des personnes qui feraient plus que probablement les mêmes choses encore. A la place, Blaine espérait que son père utilise son diplôme et son expérience pour des gens qui avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Mais pas de chance. Anthony Anderson était un avocat avide d'argent qui grimpait les échelons de sa société à un rythme alarmant, qui croyait être bientôt un associé, et voulait sans doute que son fils fasse pareil un jour.

La mère de Briana et Blaine, Alice, était le total opposé de son mari, faisant se demander les enfants de comment ça marchait. Les deux étaient un excellent exemple de l'expression "les contraires s'attirent". Alice était infirmière dans un hôpital cardiaque à Laurens et était connue dans la communauté comme une femme éduquée et compatissante. Elle aurait sans doute accepté quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide sans hésitation, même si ça signifiait se disputer avec son mari pendant des heures à la fin. Elle avait fait ça une fois pour une amie de Briana qui était enceinte. Alors qu'Anthony avait averti sa femme maintes et maintes fois qu'il ne voulait pas de "putain adolescente" disait-il si crûment, dans sa maison, déteignant sur ses enfants, elle lui a rappelé que c'était leur travail d'aider les gens réellement dans le besoin. La fille avait été mise dehors et n'avait nulle part où aller. Son mari laissa tomber et les Anderson veillèrent sur l'amie de Briana jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette sur pieds. Alice avait toujours été un individu passionné et Blaine admirait ceci le plus à propos d'elle.

« Bonjour Mme. Anderson, M. Anderson… Blaine est avec le principal Roberts maintenant. Je vais lui dire de le laisser… » Alice qui était encore dans sa blouse d'infirmière ne laissa même pas la secrétaire finir sa phrase avant qu'elle ne se précipite dans le bureau du principal. Son mari suivit lentement derrière elle, envoyant un regard d'excuses à la femme et entrant également dans la pièce.

« Blaine ! Blaine chéri, viens là bébé est-ce que ça va ? » Blaine se leva de son siège dans le bureau du principal et se précipita vers les bras accueillants de sa mère. Il s'effondra en sanglots alors qu'il sentit la chaleur de sa magnifique mère s'enveloppant autour de lui, promettant silencieusement que tout allait bien maintenant. Son père ne lui dit pas un mot, mais Blaine écoutait entre deux sanglots les pas de son père abordant le bureau du Principal Roberts.

« Que s'est-il passé ici, James ? » Anthony avait une voix extrêmement ennuyée comme d'habitude quand venait ces situations, et toutes les situations qui lui faisaient prendre du temps loin de son travail. Blaine enfouit sa tête davantage dans le cou de sa mère seulement pour qu'elle le fasse se retirer afin qu'elle puisse voir clairement son visage. Le jeune garçon avait une enflure sous son œil gauche qui commençait à teindre en violet. Son nez était rouge et gonflé avec une petite coupure à travers l'arête. Ses yeux étaient brillants alors que des larmes tombaient silencieusement sur son visage. Alice le saisit étroitement contre elle de nouveau chuchotant des mots doux à son oreille.

« Et bien, » commença le Principal, « Blaine a été impliqué dans une bagarre avec quelques autres garçons encore. Nous avons ces trois garçons se trouvant ici jusqu'à ce que leurs parents viennent. Mais je ne vous ai pas appelé pour parler d'eux nous sommes ici comme vous le savez pour parler de votre fils. » Le principal s'arrêta et joignit ses mains sur son bureau. « C'est la troisième fois en quelques mois que Blaine a été impliqué dans de violentes altercations. C'est la troisième bagarre et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de suspendre Blaine… »

Anthony baissa la tête en entendant les nouvelles mais se tourna vers son fils qui était toujours maintenu par sa mère. Il secoua la tête alors qu'il pensait à combien fils à sa maman son fils était. Blaine avait décidé d'être un grand garçon et de faire partie de l'équipe gay au lycée qui comptait beaucoup de cons mais là il pleurait dans les bras de maman.

« Je comprends. Allons-y. » dit Anthony à sa femme et son fils alors qu'il se détourna du Principal Roberts.

Alive leva des yeux surpris par l'attitude de son mari. « Excuse-moi ? Allons-y ? Nous n'allons nulle part. Mon fils ne mérite pas d'être suspendu pour s'être simplement défendu parce que vous êtes incapable de faire votre job de Principal de cette école. Il a été tyrannisé à maintes et maintes reprises et je ne vois rien se passer à ce sujet James ! »

Le Principal Roberts se leva et se dirigea vers l'avant de son bureau où il s'appuya contre lui. Il ne savait pas comment aider Blaine. Dans son esprit, Blaine a fait le _choix _d'être gay donc il devait faire face aux épreuves qui venaient avec ça. L'intimidation serait la première des nombreuses persécutions donc il pourrait tout aussi bien s'y habituer.

« Ecoutez, Alice… il n'y a pas beaucoup qui je puisse dire ici. Il n'a pas été entièrement innocent ici. Un garçon a eu le nez qui saigne. Je j'aurais été capable de faire plus s'il était venu vers nous mais il a décidé de combattre le feu par le feu… »

Blaine, qui à cette époque était devenu irrité par le supposé leader de l'école, avait décidé de parler et de se défendre. Il avait souffert pendant des mois depuis qu'il avait fait son coming-out et fait face à l'intimidation même avant ça. Il s'en lassait et il était temps que cela cesse.

« Je suis allé voir les professeurs de cette école à plusieurs différentes occasions pour demander de l'aide. Tout le monde s'en fiche ! Qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire ? Me laisser battre dans l'oubli parce que vous ne voulez pas descendre de vos grands chevaux et réellement m'aider ? Je dois être persécuté parce que je suis gay ? »

« Surveilles ton ton avec ton principal Blaine. Je t'ai éduqué mieux que ça. Maintenant, j'ai dit qu'on y allait. » Anthony se tourna vers le Principal Roberts, « Merci pour votre temps et je m'excuse sincèrement pour le comportement de mon fils. » Il se retourna vers Blaine, « Ça n'arrivera plus… n'est ce pas Blaine ? »

Blaine regarda son père avec de la déception peinte sur son visage. Des larmes ont commencé à tomber de ses yeux de nouveau alors qu'il pensait à combien l'homme dont il avait le plus besoin était la dernière personne favorable dans sa vie. Après qu'il ait fait son coming-out auprès de ses parents, sa mère était la seule qui lui montrait qu'il était toujours aimé autant qu'avant son coming-out, et elle a promis que ça n'allait jamais changer. Blaine était son seul fils et même s'il ne l'était pas, il était son fils. Elle l'aurait aimé peu importe ce que le garçon était. Son père d'autre part n'avait rien dit. Il avait acquiescé et s'était levé, saisissant son attaché-case et partant au travail. Alice a tenu ce matin à ce que Blaine qu'il se promette qu'il ne pleurerait pas. Elle lui dit qu'elle et Anthony l'aimerait toujours et qu'il ne devrait jamais l'oublier.

C'était quand il avait 12 ans. Seulement en 7ème année* mais confiant de qui il était et fier. Effrayé mais fier. Anthony dit à sa femme que Blaine était jeune et pas encore sûr de ce qu'il voulait que c'était une phase stupide et idiote et que ça passerait une fois qu'il aurait une petite amie. Sa femme le regarda et lui dit d'arrêter d'être comme un idiot pour son fils et de le soutenir pour une fois. Jeune ou vieux, il en aurait besoin.

Maintenant au milieu de sa 9ème année*_*_, il se trouvait dans cette situation, toujours fier de qui il était mais fatigué de toutes les conneries qu'il subissait et fatigué d'avoir un père dont les priorités étaient horriblement gâchées. Il aurait 15 ans dans quelques semaines, dans quelques années il en aurait 18 et foutrait le camp de Laurens, en Caroline du Sud.

Alice se trouvait là abasourdie par le manque de participation de son mari dans la situation. Bien, il a maitrisé la pièce mais pas de la façon dont leur fils avait besoin. Elle attrapa Blaine par la main et claqua la porte du bureau principal de l'école, coupant à travers les salles et sortant du bâtiment aussi vite que possible.

Au moment où Anthony rattrapa sa femme et son fils, Blaine était sur le siège passager de sa BMW et Alice se trouvait sur le siège conducteur. Il regarda les deux confus et laissa échapper un rire.

« Donc je suis puni ? Vas-tu me faire voyager sur la banquette arrière, chérie ? »

Alice qui n'était pas amusée ou heureuse avec son mari l'interrompit immédiatement avant qu'il ne puisse parler davantage. « Tu peux appeler ton chauffeur pour venir te chercher. Tu vas retourner au travail de toute façon n'est-ce pas ? Je ramène Blaine à la maison. » Elle ouvrit la portière du côté conducteur et monta dans la voiture. Ils partirent laissant Anthony debout secouant la tête, un sourire narquois placé sur son visage suffisant.

Une fois qu'Alice et Blaine arrivèrent à la maison, la femme déposa son sac et sa veste et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle dit à son fils de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine tandis qu'elle rassemblait des choses pour soigner sa coupure et son œil gonflé.

Blaine s'assit et pianota avec ses doigts sur la table. Il sortit sa langue pour humidifier ses lèvres sèches et douloureuses. Ses pensées erraient sur les évènements de la journée… comment il était comme d'habitude à s'occuper de ses affaires avec ses meilleurs amis, assis à leur table habituelle dans la cafeteria quand ses tourmenteurs se sont approchés avec un sourire narquois dans la direction de Blaine. Une fois qu'ils y sont parvenus, ils ont dit à son ami Wes et à la petite amie de Wes Kendra de dégager ou ils devraient avoir leurs culs battus aussi. Wes dit à Kendra de partir mais dit à Blaine qu'il ne partait nulle part alors que la fille alla courir demander de l'aide. Blaine dit à Wes de partir parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé ce qui fit rire les brutes. « Hoooo… comme c'est mignon ! Est-ce que Kendra sait que tu la trompe avec Blainey l'homo maintenant ? » Wes se leva pour frapper un des garçons, appelé Craig, qui était le meneur, au visage seulement pour être retenu par son frère Corey. Corey et un autre garçon retinrent Wes alors que Craig et deux autres commencèrent à se jeter sur Blaine.

Blaine fit du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se défendre, basculant en arrière et se battant avec un des garçons devant un doyen de l'école et quelques surveillants de déjeuner se précipitèrent vers la table, séparant l'agitation et trainant les enfants au bureau du principal. Blaine s'assit dans le bureau étant sermonné par le Principal Roberts à propos de comment il ne pouvait pas rester en dehors des ennuis et que c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

Alice faisait son chemin dans la cuisine avec un pansement, des cotons tiges, quelques analgésiques, et un peu d'eau oxygénée. Elle plaça les produits sur la table et s'approcha de l'armoire pour prendre un verre. Le remplissant avec de l'eau, elle se dirigea vers le congélateur et y prit un pack de glace. Alice s'approcha de la table et s'assit à côté de son fils. Elle lui donna le verre d'eau et lui dit de prendre les pilules alors qu'elle commençait à nettoyer sa coupure et plaça un pansement dessus.

« Là, mon cœur, tiens le sur ton œil un peu. Je veux que le gonflement s'arrête. Bien sûr ru vas avoir un bel œil au beurre noir pendant quelques jours mais ta beauté naturelle sera de retour avant que tu ne le saches. » Elle lui sourit alors qu'il fit ce qu'elle avait demandé, se penchant pour embrasser sa joue qui n'avait pas été endommagée.

Blaine sourit alors que sa mère embrassait sa joue. « Maman, je suis tellement désolé pour tout. M'être battu et avoir été suspendu… » il fut interrompu par un ton très sérieux de la part de sa mère. Son ton était sérieux et ses mots étaient remplis d'amour.

« Blaine, ne t'avise pas de présenter des excuses. Je suis tellement fière de toi pour ne pas te laisser abattre et ne pas te faire traiter comme de la merde… excuse mon cher français… » il sourit, « mais je suis tellement fatiguée de cette école et l'homme qui s'appelle un Principal… Et par-dessus tout Blaine je suis déçue par ton père. Comment a-t-il pu ne pas te défendre aujourd'hui ? » Alice détourna le regard avec dégout relatant les évènements dans le bureau.

Blaine haussa les épaules alors qu'il tenait le pack de glace sur son œil. « Tu sais comment est papa. Il est préoccupé par l'image et je ne l'aide pas exactement, je pense… »

Alice pris la main de son fils alors que les larmes menaçaient de tomber de ses yeux à nouveau. « Blaine j'ai quelque chose à te dire et je veux que tu écoutes avant que tu ne le conteste ou quoi que ce soit d'autre okay ? »

Blaine leva des yeux confus mais acquiesça montrant qu'il avait comprit. Il attendit patiemment que sa mère commence quoi qu'elle veuille lui dire.

« Je voulais vous parler à toi et ta sœur à la fois, mais je sens que maintenant est le bon moment pour toi de savoir ça. On m'a proposé un job comme infirmière dans un hôpital cardiologique à Lima, en Ohio. Je sais que notre maison est ici mais je veux vous prendre tous les deux et y aller. Je ne suis pas heureuse ici de toute façon et je sais que tu ne l'es pas non plus. »

Blaine enleva le pack de glace et le plaça sur la table, plissant son visage aux nouvelles. « Mais… mais je ne comprends pas. Et en ce qui concerne papa ? »

Alice se rassit sur la chaise et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne savait pas comment son fils prendrait cette nouvelle d'elle ne voulant plus rien à faire avec Anthony dons elle essaya d'annoncer la nouvelle aussi doucement qu'elle pouvait.

Passant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés, elle commença à parler. « Je quitte ton père, Blaine. Je ne suis pas heureuse, je n'aime pas comment il te traite, je n'aime pas comment il jette de l'argent à Briana et ne lui permettant pas d'apprendre quoi que ce soit par elle-même… elle est complètement irresponsable. Je n'aime pas comment il traite les gens pour vivre… »

« J'ai saisi maman… J'ai saisit. Mais… il peut changer. Vous pouvez travailler sur ça… »

Alice soupira avant de parler encore. « Blaine, écoute. Il ne changera pas aussi longtemps que nous serons là. Il va seulement continuer à te décevoir toi, moi, cette communauté. Je ne divorce pas avec lui, pas sur le moment en tout cas, mais je nous donne l'espace de vivre nos vies. Tu ne seras pas heureux ici et tu le sais. Et je n'ai pas été heureuse depuis très longtemps. Peut-être qu'avec de l'espace nous pouvons réparer notre famille. Mais pour le moment, je dois prendre ce job et faire ça pour mes enfants. »

Blaine s'avachi sur sa chaise. Alice tendit la main et remit le pack de glace sur son œil.

Le garçon aux yeux noisette resta assis là silencieusement pendant un moment pensant toutes les options. Il ne voulait pas laisser ses meilleurs et seuls amis derrière, fuyant ses problèmes. Qui disait qu'il pourrait être heureux dans une nouvelle ville, à une nouvelle école ? Qui disait qu'il ne serait pas tyrannisé encore pire qu'ici. Mais d'un autre côté, et si les choses se formaient pour le meilleur ? Il avait une opportunité d'être heureux et sa mère pourrait rentrer à la maison sans être éternellement déprimée que son mari se conduise comme si sa famille était une telle déception… enfin pas sa famille mais certainement son fils.

« Et à propos de Briana ? Elle ne va pas aimer l'idée de quitter ses amis et sa popularité pour aller en Ohio, maman. Et Wes et Kendra… »

Alice approcha sa chaise plus près de Blaine et commença à passer sa main dans ses boucles. « Ecoutes, Wes et Kendra sont tes meilleurs amis. Crois-moi quand je dis qu'ils vont comprendre pourquoi je fais ça. Ils sont témoins de ce que tu subis quotidiennement et je suis fatiguée de ça. Pour ta sœur, je n'en ai honnêtement rien à faire à propos de sa popularité. Elle est seulement impressionnée par ces choses insignifiantes... choses qu'elle pourrait perdre à tout moment, donc peut-être qu'avoir un nouveau départ avec l'absence du portefeuille de ton père dans son monde va lui permettre de comprendre qu'il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie. »

Blaine sourit à sa mère. Il était tellement reconnaissant qu'elle soit dans sa vie. Essayant de s'imaginer sans elle, il sait qu'il pourrait se faire pleurer, ce serait tellement vide et il ne l'aurait probablement pas fait. Mais avec elle dans sa vie, peu importe où ils allaient il savait qu'ils avaient à le faire.

« Je pense que ça veut dire que nous partons pour Lila, en Ohio ! »

Alice rit et plaça un autre baiser sur la tête de son fils. Elle savait que ce serait dur pour lui de partir au milieu de sa 9ème année et de reprendre à zéro dans une nouvelle école, ainsi que sa sœur ainée Briana qui était en 11ème année, mais il ne se laissera pas souffrir d'autres jours au lycée de Laurens avec ces garçons ignorants et même encore ces profs ignorants. Elle parlera avec son mari et sa fille quand ils rentreraient à la maison, et donnera les nouvelles de son job donc qu'ils pourraient partir la semaine prochaine.

« C'est Lima, en Ohio, idiot. »

Le camion de déménagement s'arrêta devant la nouvelle résidence des Anderson, moins Anthony. Le trajet là avait été absolument horrible. Assis à côté d'une agaçante, ennuyante et arrogante Briana Anderson pendant presque dix heures, il voulait maintenant désespérément arriver. Mais il était là, c'était fini, et ils étaient à l'endroit qu'ils pouvaient maintenant appeler maison.

« Nous y sommes vous deux. Maintenant sortons et mettons ces cartons à l'intérieur afin qu'on puisse peut-être déballer et nous familiariser avec notre nouvelle ville, hein ? »

Alice sauta hors du camion suivie par Blaine et son impolie grande sœur. Elle avait argumenté avec sa mère pendant des jours après qu'Alice lui ai dit qu'elle allait partir dans une petite ville en Ohio et qu'elle serait arrachée à ses amis et sa fabuleuse vie au lycée. Anthony avait fait bonne figure comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire que sa famille déménage quelques états plus loin mais intérieurement il savait que c'était sa faute si sa famille était en train de s'effondrer. En tout cas, in ne laissa pas sa fierté faiblir alors qu'il dit à sa femme qu'ils ne feraient pas ça sans lui et seraient de retour dès qu'ils seraient partis. Elle lui sourit avant de se détourner et de continuer sa journée.

Blaine laça ses converses solidement avant d'attraper le premier carton. Sa mère avait déverrouillé la porte et s'y était dirigée pour commencer à aider.

Blaine fit son chemin à l'intérieur et posa le carton à terre. Il observa sa nouvelle maison et regarda aux alentours. L'endroit était déjà meublé et il avait l'air comme si sa mère avait eu son mot à dire sur où tout allait. Le tapis était d'une belle nuance de bleu royal et il pouvait voir un plancher en bois d'acajou dans la cuisine. Leurs photos apparurent déjà pour être accrochées dans la maison, et les murs du salon étaient en bleu pale, la couleur préférée de sa mère. C'était loin d'être aussi grand que sa maison en Caroline du Sud mais ce n'était pas petit non plus. Blaine aimait comment, dès qu'il entrait à l'intérieur, on ne se sentait pas comme dans une maison mais comme un foyer, quelque chose qui manquait quand il entrait dans sa maison dans le sud.

Briana marchait derrière avec le plus léger carton qu'elle avait pu trouver et grinça des dans à la scène. « Je déteste cet endroit ringard. Je vais appeler papa et le supplier de me laisser revenir. Je suis sa petite fille, il n'y a pas moyen qu'il puisse me dire non. » Elle avança vers le sofa et s'y assit. « Tu devrais finir de décharger le camion. Je ne fais pas cette merde, je refuse de vivre ici. »

Blaine roula des yeux alors qu'il ramassa le minuscule carton que la fille avait apporté et l'éloigna du chemin de la porte. « Papa ne te laissera pas rentrer. Nous le savons tous les deux. Donc décolle ton cul et habitue-toi à ta nouvelle maison, Bri. » Sa sœur leva son majeur alors qu'il se détourna pour sortir par la porte. Alors qu'il faisait son chemin sur les marches de sa maison, il remarqua que sa mère était en train de parler avec un homme plus âgé et deux jeunes gens, une fille de son âge et un garçon plus âgé. Le groupe leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il sortait de la maison et sa mère l'appela pour qu'il vienne et se joigne à eux. « Blaine, amène ta sœur pour rencontrer no nouveaux voisins ! »

Blaine se retourna pour appeler sa sœur et descendit pour rencontrer les personnes. Il était lentement suivi par Briana qui leva les yeux vers le groupe pas impressionnée.

« Ce sont les Hummel… Burt, et ses enfants Kurt et Katelyn. Ils vont à l'école où vous deux seront présents, McKinley. » Alice sourit à Briana et Blaine attendant d'eux qu'ils se présentent. Blaine s'avança et fit poliment ce qu'on lui avait appris.

« Bonjour, je suis Blaine Anderson, c'est un plaisir de tous vous rencontrer. » il sourit et tendit la main à Burt qui la saisit fermement « C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer fiston. »

Le garçon, Kurt se rappela-t-il, le regardait un peu amusé. Il avait l'air de vouloir être plutôt ailleurs, mais en même temps il observait Blaine avec un regard dans les yeux dont le 9ème année avait eu une longue et dure interprétation. Le garçon plus âgé portait un blouson de cuir noir, un jean bleu serré qui tombait bas sur ses hanches, et des Doc Martens noires. Son jean avait des déchirures qui lui donnaient un air un peu rockeur. Et était-ce un piercing à la langue ?

Sa petite sœur Katelyn regardait Blaine avec un regard plus évident. Elle avait une expression qui disait qu'elle venait juste de tomber amoureuse, regardant Blaine avec des yeux rêveurs alors qu'ils dansaient sur son sourire et ses cheveux bouclés, et ses yeux noisette.

Blaine salua les deux obtenant un hochement de tête de Kurt "heeeyyy" essoufflé de Katelyn.

Briana dit bonjour et roula des yeux alors qu'elle se tourna vers sa mère demandant à être excusée. « Après avoir montré beaucoup plus de respect tu pourras volontiers aller à l'intérieur. »

L'adolescente grinça des dents et agita la main sarcastiquement. « Bonjour Bart, Kirk, et Karrie. Je m'appelle Briana et c'était très agréable de vous rencontrer. Au revoir maintenant. » La jeune fille se tourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers alors que sa mère l'a félicita pour être à la masse avant même qu'ils aient mis les cartons dans la maison.

Briana fonça dans les escaliers et prétendit qu'elle allait dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Désolé pour son comportement. Si vous saviez, elle n'était pas trop contente de quitter notre vieille maison… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'en ai un de son âge. » il se tourna vers Kurt qui lui sourit innocemment. « D'où venez-vous, si ça ne vous dérange pas de le dire ? » demanda Burt.

« Non, pas du tout. Nous venons de Caroline du Sud. Laurens, en Caroline du Sud. »

« Oh, et bien bienvenu à Lima, une fois encore. Je dois retourner à la boutique, je possède un petit endroit appelé Hummel's Tire and Lube ici. Pour toutes les questions de voitures, vous savez où aller. » Il sourit aux deux et Alice et Blaine retournèrent le geste. « Mais vous pouvez avoir mon ainé ici pour vous aider avec les cartons… » Kurt leva les sourcils vers son père qui avait offert ses services comme si le garçon n'avait pas de meilleures choses à faire un samedi. Mais en regardant Blaine, le garçon pourrait définitivement s'avérer être la "meilleure chose" qu'il ferait.

« Oh, non. » commença Alice « ça ne sera pas nécessaire Burt. C'est une tache difficile mas Blaine et moi pouvons gérer.

« Ça ne dérange pas Kurt, n'est-ce pas Kurt ? » Blaine regarda son fils dont les yeux quittèrent brièvement le corps de Blaine Pour regarder son père et Alice. « Ça ne me dérange pas du tout Mrs. Anderson. Une autre paire de main vous fera bien l'affaire.» il sourit d'Alice à Blaine qui pour une quelconque raison sentit le sang affluer sur son visage.

_Attends, est-ce que ce gars me baise des yeux ? Qu'est-ce..._

Kurt sourit en lui-même alors qu'il vit le jeune garçon rougir. _Trop putain de facile_ pensa-t-il en lui-même.

« Papa, Mrs. Anderson... Je peux aider aussi ! » offrit Kate mais Burt refusa. « Ne t'inquiètes pas baby girl, tu dois encore maîtriser l'art de la coordination donc je ne voudrais pas que tu risques ta vie en déchargeant un camion. Ce que tu peux faire est de venir au magasin avec moi et aider papa avec les commandes. Dit au revoir maintenant. » Kate croisa les bras et dit au revoir à Alice et son sexy fils. Burt prit congé et dit à Kurt de bien se comporter alors qu'il partait avec se fille.

« Et bien, Kurt, commença Alice, merci d'accepter ça. Tu n'étais pas obligé. » elle sourit et attrapa un carton qui disait "article de cuisine" et se dirigea à l'intérieur.

Blaine sourit nerveusement au garçon avant de prendre un de ses propres cartons et se diriger vers la maison. Kurt en prit un qui disait "à Blaine" ainsi et marcha proche derrière le garçon. Les deux montèrent les escaliers alors qu'ils entendirent Alice sortir encore de la maison. Une fois en haut, Blaine entra par la porte au fond du couloir se rappelant que sa mère avait dit que cette chambre serait la sienne. Il posa le carton et regarda autour, aimant l'installation. Il sortit de ses pensées alors que Kurt posait son carton à côté d'où Blaine avait mis celui qu'il avait apporté.

Blaine regarda Kurt et lui sourit encore. « Merci... Merci beaucoup. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Alors on fait une pause, ou pas ?» Kurt s'allongea sur le lit et regarda Blaine avec l'expression que Blaine avait eu du mal à interpréter plus tôt. Il dezippa sa veste en cuir et tira les lacets de ses bottes, qui étaient vaguement attachés.

« Et bien nous venons juste de commencer, » dit Blaine dans une voix à peine audible. Kurt sourit narquoisement en réponse. « Je le sais mais je veux arriver à te connaître un peu. Tout ce que je sais maintenant est que tu es mon voisin qui est incroyablement timide que je trouve trop mignon et tu as cet adorable petit accent du sud. » Kurt sourit alors que Blaine rougissait d'un rouge betterave. « Et bien… qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Kurt se redressa, un air pensif sur son visage. « Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Quinze dans quatre semaines. »

Kurt rit « Mince, mineur. Je projetais d'obtenir une pipe avant qu'on finisse de déballer aujourd'hui mais je n'essaie pas de me faire enfermer. »

Blaine leva des yeux choqués. « Umm…euh…quoi ? »

Kurt rit encore plus à comment c'était facile de faire rougir le garçon. « Rien, Blaine. Nouveau sujet. Pourquoi avez-vous déménagé ici les gars ? »

Blaine secoua la tête et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux. « Et bien c'est une longue histoire. Mais j'étais victime d'intimidation beaucoup plus souvent donc nous sommes ici. »

Kurt devint sérieux et fit un signe de tête « Intimidé pour quoi ? »

« S'il te plait, je ne veux pas discuter de ça. »

« Parce que tu es gay, vrai ? »

Blaine avait l'air choqué que Kurt sache ça. Il n'était pas flamboyant ou quoi que ce soit et il savait que sa mère n'aurait rien dit…

« Les gars gays ont le meilleur gaydar Blaine. » Il s'arrêta et sourit, observant la pièce. « Il ya quelques connards à McKinley mais personne ne peut nous manipuler moi et mes amis. Fais-moi savoir si quelqu'un fais le con avec toi ou quoi que ce soit okay ? »

Blaine haussa un sourcil à ce que le garçon disait. « Attends… tu es gay ? Mais tu es…

« Un peu rebelle, hein ? Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas sucer la bite. Si tu n'étais pas un 9ème année tu serais en difficulté jeune homme, » Kurt sourit alors qu'il descendait su lit et avançait vers Blaine « Je te violerais. »

Les deux garçons se tinrent là pendant un moment, Blaine réalisant que le regard sur le visage de Kurt en dehors du camion et il y a quelques moments avait été un de pure luxure, et putain si ce n'était pas chaud et le faisait vouloir le garçon plus âgé. Kurt sourit et se détacha du plus petit garçon. « De toute façon, romps avec m petite sœur absolument okay ? Elle a totalement craqué sur toi. Maintenant, Anderson, finissons de t'installer. »

Blaine se tint là abasourdi alors que Kurt quittait la pièce et se dirigeait vers les marches. Le 9ème année fut silencieux pendant le reste du temps qu'ils déballèrent les cartons des Anderson. Kurt ne disait rien non plus il portait seulement les cartons dans la maison et souriait au jeune garçon chaque foi qu'ils croisaient leurs regards. Et ça ne manquait jamais toutes les fois qu'ils le faisaient Blaine rougissait comme un fou.

Apres que l'équipe ait finis de tout déchargé du camion de déménagement, Alice dit gracieusement "merci" à son nouveau voisin comme Kurt disait au revoir. Il fit un clin d'œil à Blaine et se dirigea vers sa voiture garée dans l'allée, démarrant et la retirant.

Alice sourit à son fils, manquant totalement le clin d'œil et le serrant étroitement. « Et bien, bienvenu à la maison, mon chéri. » Blaine lui rendit son sourire chaleureux. « Bienvenue à la maison maman. » Les deux allèrent à l'intérieur et s'assirent sur le canapé. Blaine enveloppa son bras autour de sa mère qui se pencha vers son fils.

« Je t'aime, maman. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Blaine. Tellement. Et nous allons passer à travers ça. »

Blaine la tint plus proche. « Je sais. Je suis affamé. S'il te plait dit qu'il y a quelques bonnes choses dans cet endroit ? »

Alice se penche pour embrasser la joue de son fils. « Comment sonne une bonne vieille pizza aux piments ? »

« Tu me connais si bien. » Il embrassa sa joue alors que la femme riait. Les choses seraient okay, il le savait. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

**~oOo~**

* équivalent à la cinquième en France

** équivalent à la troisième

*** équivalent à la première

**J'attends vos avis :) que je transmettrais bien évidemment à l'auteur également.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N : Ici est le second chapitre. Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé et mis en alertes !**

**A/T : Voici déjà le deuxième chapitre de traduit. Merci à tout ceux et celles qui ont reviewé qui ont mis favorite, follow, tous ça tout ça ça m'a fait très plaisir étant donné que c'est ma première traduction et que donc je n'étais pas vraiment sûre si c'était bien ou pas. Merci beaucoup encore de lire (Je transmets vos reviews à l'auteur ce soir). Et j'ai déjà traduit un quart du troisième chapitre donc il devrait arriver prochainement. **

**Enjoy ! **

**~oOo~**

**Chapitre 2**

« Et bien, honnêtement nous n'avons pas fait ou vu beaucoup. Je suis toujours en train de déballer et d'essayer de m'habituer à être juste nous sans mon père. Je suis tellement habitué à avoir peur de me promener dans ma propre maison qu'être vraiment capable de le faire librement sans être dégradé avec les nouvelles de combien je sui décevant… c'est juste un nouveau concept, Wes. Tu sais… ne pas avoir à traiter avec ça. Et être heureux…c'est définitivement nouveau. »

Blaine tenait son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule tandis qu'il marchait autour de sa chambre rangeant des choses des cartons. Il voulait avoir plus de fait le jour précédent, mais il a passé le temps après que son nouveau voisin Kurt soit parti à engagé un petit moment agréable avec sa mère. Alice s'était comportée comme si tout était okay, mettant en place une façade "cool" pour son fils, mais Blaine pouvait voir juste à travers ça. Elle était blessée plutôt fort par la situation de la famille, et pour sa vie ne pouvant comprendre comment l'homme qu'elle aimait tellement, l'homme avec qui elle avait échangé ses vœux il y a 19 ans, l'homme qui était doux, attentionné, et charmant pouvait faire et dire les choses qu'il faisait. Anthony avait tellement changé au fil des ans, maintenant un homme cupide et suffisant qui s'en fichait de sur qui il marchait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et blessant à plusieurs reprises son propre fils et appelant ça "de l'amour sévère" affirmant que ça le redresserait ? Quelle sorte d'homme ou mieux encore quelle sorte de père était-il ? Blaine avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé alors qu'il regardait la télévision, sa tête couchée sur les genoux de sa mère tandis qu'elle caressait tendrement ses boucles.

Ce serait beaucoup plus facile de parler à son meilleur ami Wes s'il pouvait trouver ses écouteurs Bluetooth mais ils devaient être égarés au milieu d'autres choses.

Alors que Blaine commençait à ranger des CD dans la boite qu'il utilisait pour mettre sa musique et ses films, il écoutait Wes qui racontait tout ce qui se passait.

« Je ne peux pas croire que ton père est devenu pareil qu'un abruti. Et bien je sais que tu disais constamment à Kendra et moi au sujet de la façon dont il agissait avec toi mais la façon dont il s'en fichait au fond de te laisser… je l'ai vraiment regardé, Blaine. Comme depuis que j'ai perdu mon père, je le considérai comme une figure paternelle. »

Blaine laissa les mots de son ami remplir ses oreilles et s'encouragea de ne pas pleurer. Pour plusieurs raisons, ça n'avait pas autant d'importance qu'Anthony le laisse tomber, mais toutes les autres personnes qui le regardaient et avaient besoin de lui. Il avait ruiné des relations à gauche et à droite et ne regardait pas en arrière. Ça fait mal.

« Je sais que tu le fais, Wes. Je l'ai cherché aussi. Mais la réalité de la situation est qu'il se fiche de tout le monde sauf de lui-même. Le plus vite je réaliserais ça, le plus vite je pourrais passer à autre chose et être la personne dont ma famille a besoin que je sois. Ma mère à besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin d'elle. Et ma sœur agit comme une gamine mais elle et moi… nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre aussi. Et j'ai besoin de toi et Kendra juste autant que quand j'étais ici… » il s'arrêta un moment essayant de rassembler ses émotions. « Peut tu me mettre que nous n'allons pas perdre contact ? »

Le 9ème année aux cheveux bouclés marcha vers sa fenêtre après avoir placé un cadre de photo de lui-même, Wes, et Kendra sur sa table de nuit. Il regarda dehors son nouveau voisinage tandis que son meilleur ami répondait très sérieusement à sa requête.

« Écoute-moi Blaine. Tu as été mon meilleur ami depuis que nous avons genre 9 ans. Il n'y a pas moyen que quelques Etats soit capable de nous séparer. Je dois sonner extrêmement gay là maintenant mais c'est la vérité. Je promets que la distance ne va pas faire quoi que ce soit à notre amitié. En fait, j'irais en Ohio si tu a besoin de moi pour botter quelques culs. Je t'aime, mec. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Blaine gloussa dans le téléphone, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Oui, c'était gay. Je sais. » Son ami rit. « Mais merci, Wes. Je t'aime aussi, bro. Et si j'ai besoin de toi pour botter le cul de quelqu'un tu seras la premier à savoir… je peux en avoir qui assurerait bien. »

Le 9ème année regarda par la fenêtre son nouveau voisin Kurt, vêtu de ce que Blaine croyait être sa veste de marque en cuir appuyé contre une Pontiac GTO convertible rouge de vieille école. Il s'amusait et riait avec deux autres garçons, un extrêmement grand et un peu maladroit, et l'autre avec une crête, plutôt musclé. Il y avait une fille là aussi, blonde avec une coupe de cheveux courte. Elle portait une mini jupe qui était une sorte de vêtements qu'on n'attend pas que quelqu'un porte en plein hiver en Ohio. La fille alluma une cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres. Après une longue bouffée, le gars avec la crête lui arracha, l'embrassa à peu près sur les lèvres puis en prit lui-même une bouffée. Blondie lui sourit sensuellement alors qu'elle regardait.

« Blaine ? Tu es là ? » Blaine sursauta après avoir entendu la voix de Wes à son oreille. Ça le tira du pays des rêves.

« Hein ? Oh désolé, j'étais un peu distrait par mon travail ici...» menti Blaine. Il partit de la fenêtre anticipant d'entendre ce que son ami disait.

« J'ai demandé pourquoi tu disais ça. Tu sais... Tout ce que tu as en partie couvert.»

« Et bien j'ai rencontré ce garçon hier. Mon voisin en fait. Il va à l'école où je vais assister et tient apparemment une sorte de poids ici. Kurt... Kurt est son nom.» il s'arrêta comme s'il attendait que Wes dise quelque chose, mais quand son ami resta silencieux il continua. « Il a l'âge de Briana donc plus probablement il est en 11ème année. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a dit que si j'ai des problèmes je lui dis. »

Wes chantonna en réponse avant de parler à nouveau. « Ça sonne bien pour moi. S'il dit tout ça, je suppose qu'il sait que tu es gay ou viens t il de savoir que tu étais tyrannisé ici ?»

« Les deux réellement... Il est gay donc je suppose qu'il à dû le repérer sur moi toit de suite. " Les gars gays ont le meilleur gaydar ou quelque chose comme ça dit il. C'est drôle parce que je suis sûr que je suis gay mais je n'avais aucune idée de lui. »

Wes sourit comme si Kurt pouvait effectivement le voir. « Bien. C'est intéressant. »

Blaine rit aux mots de son ami, jetant un carton vide dans le couloir pour pouvoir descendre l'escalier plus tard. « Non, Wes. Rien n'est intéressant ici. »

Alice appela Blaine d'en bas pour qu'il vienne et l'aide à déplacer un meuble. Blaine dit au revoir à son ami et le remercia encore une fois pour la conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Il espérait qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait qu'il serait capable de se faire des amis à Lima qui étaient même à moitié aussi formidable que Wes. Il avait été là pour lui à travers tout à l'école et même tout à la maison. C'était dur à trouver, Blaine en était sûr.

Après avoir raccroché, il mît son téléphone sur le chargeur et couru dans les escaliers pour aider sa mère. Il secoua la tête tandis qu'il marchait devant la chambre de Briana, la jeune fille était à peine sortie depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était punie la veille.

~oOo~

Katelyn attrapa son pull-over à capuche dans le tiroir de sa commode et le passa par-dessus sa tête. Elle voulait aller se présenter elle-même à Blaine comme sa nouvelle "BFF" et figurait dans l'ordre des choses à faire qu'elle devait passer plus de temps seule avec lui, apprenant à connaître le garçon. La veille quand ils venaient d'arriver, l'attention du nouveau venu semblait être absorbée par Kurt - ce qui était la façon dont ça se passait toujours. Les gens se laissait séduire par lui et avait du mal à apprendre à connaître Katelyn ou même réaliser qu'elle était là pour commencer. Mais une fois que Blaine fut capable de déchirer ses yeux loin de son grand frère, il l'a salua d'une telle sorte de manière et était toujours le gentleman. Elle espérait que BFF se tournerait en "BF" à la fin.

Après avoir trébuché dans les escaliers, elle trouva son père assis dans la cuisine avec le journal du dimanche. Elle marcha doucement vers lui tandis qu'il leva les yeux et sourit. « Bon après-midi, ma chérie. C'est gentil que tu viennes en bas avant que la nuit arrive ? »

Kate sourit à son père. « Désolé, ai dormi genre tard papa. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question cependant ? »

Burt haussa un sourcil vers sa fille « Bien sûr que tu peux… tu as juste fait quelque chose comme ca. Qu'as-tu en tête baby girl ? »

Elle sourit et bougea nerveusement ses pieds. « Et bien, papa… Je me demandais si je pouvais y aller et parler avec Blaine Anderson. Il pourrait probablement utiliser une amie maintenant en devant commencer une nouvelle école dans un nouvel état demain et j'estimerais que je pouvais répondre à toutes les questions et lui montrer les ficelles, donc lui parler. » Elle sourit largement à son père.

Burt jeta un regard à sa fille d'un air entendu avant que ses yeux retournent à son journal. « Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ? Ce Blaine. »

Kate rougit tournant en une nuance profonde de rouge. « Je n'ai pas remarqué. » Son père ricana à sa réponse, tournant le journal à la page des sports. « Ecoutes, chérie. Il y a une forte chance que les Anderson soient toujours à s'installer. Tu peux aller demander à Mrs. Anderson si Blaine peut flâner pendant un petit moment, mais je ne veux pas que tu restes dehors trop longtemps dans le cas où elle dise oui. Ces enfants ont une longue journée devant eux demain et je suis sûr qu'il doit toujours beaucoup dépaqueter. »

Kate sourit et courut pour saisir son père dans une étreinte serrée. « Merci papa, tu es le meilleur. Je t'aime. » Elle l'embrassa sur le front et prit sa veste avant de courir hors de la maison. Burt sourit à sa plus jeune et revint à son journal. « T'aime aussi, chérie. »

~oOo~

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Kurt à sa petite sœur de là où il était assis sur le capot de sa Pontiac de 69. Kate avait essayé de se glisser derrière le groupe contenant son frère et sa bande sans être remarquée. Ils pouvaient être gentils quand ils le voulaient mais c'était habituellement seulement à Noël et à son anniversaire. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui n'était aucun des deux.

« Je vais chez les Anderson. Papa a dit que je pouvais montrer à Blaine les alentours si sa mère disait que c'était okay. »

Finn, Puck, et Quinn haussèrent un sourcil au fait que la maison à côté de celle des Hummel était maintenant occupée. Kurt rien dit à propos de quelqu'un emménagent à côté de chez lui. Ils regardèrent de Kate à Kurt qui acquiesça okay à sa jeune sœur. Elle continua le court trajet jusqu'à la maison des Anderson, grimpant les marches qui conduisait à l'entrée et sonna à la porte.

« Blaine ? » demanda Quinn. Kurt hocha la tête et revint à la discussion sur la nouvelle musique avec ses potes du groupe, ne voulant pas être distrait de quoi ils parlaient.

Alice ouvrit la porte et sourit une fois qu'elle remarqua qui c'était.

« Katelyn ! Bonjour chérie, en quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

Kate sourit à l'aimable femme avant de parler dans un ton à peine audible. « Bonjour, Mrs. Anderson. Je me demandais si je pouvais montrer à Blaine les alentours. Juste lui parler et répondre aux questions qu'il pourrait avoir sur McKinley. » Elle sourit nerveusement tandis qu'Alice observait l'attitude de filles timides.

« Et bien chère Katelyn, tu peux m'appeler Alice. Et je n'ai aucun problème avec Blaine se promenant un peu. Je suis sûre qu'il va être heureux d'avoir une nouvelle amie si rapidement. Je vais l'appeler pour toi. »

Katelyn s'avança après qu'Alice se soit écartée pour laisser la fille rentrer et ferma la porte derrière elles. « Excuse le désordre. Tu sais que sous sommes encore à nous installer et tout. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Ça à l'air vraiment bien pour quelqu'un qui vient d'arriver hier. »

Alice sourit et alla chercher Blaine. Pendant que Kate se prélassait dans le salon un moment, elle entendit quelqu'un descendre des escaliers. Elle se retourna pour regarder et voir Briana y marchant, n'essayant même pas de reconnaître la présence de la fille. Kate haussa les épaules et continua à attendre Blaine.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le 7ème année courut en bas des escaliers avec un caban gris et une écharpe noir. Il regarda de la tête aux pieds Kate et sourit chaleureusement à la fille, montrant toutes ses magnifiques dents. Elle sentit son cœur fondre encore une fois à comment mignon il avait l'air.

« Hey, Kate. Comment ça va ? » Blaine mit les mains dans ses poches tandis qu'il attendait que la fille réponde. Tout ce qu'il obtint fut ce regard rêveur qui confirmait plutôt bien ce que Kurt avait dit la veille. La jeune fille était définitivement gaga de lui.

« Kate ? »

Elle secoua la tête essayant d'ébranler la façon dont elle était troublée à ce moment. « Désolé… Je vais bien Blaine. Merci. Allons-y. » Elle se leva et se précipita vers la porte, trébuchant dans les escaliers tandis qu'elle sortait dehors. Blaine entendit un reniflement de la cuisine et y regarda pour voir sa sœur avec un regard suffisant regardant les deux. Il roula des yeux et sortit derrière la jeune fille.

Tandis qu'il la suivait dans le sentier qui conduisait au trottoir, il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir que Kurt et ses amis étaient encore dehors. Les deux se croisèrent des yeux momentanément et il remarqua un sourire sournois sur le visage de Kurt. Katelyn essaya de se précipiter avec Blaine dans la direction opposée jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son frère les appeler tous les deux. « Merde » dit-elle en un souffle, mais pas suffisamment faible pour que Blaine ne l'entende pas. Les deux firent demi-tour et marchèrent vers le groupe.

« Tu allais t'enfuir avec ma sœur sans dire bonjour ? » ce regard de luxure que Kurt avait perfectionné était de retour sur son visage en pleine force.

Blaine rougit, grattant nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête. « Je suis désolé. Nous allons juste trainer un peu. Ta sœur veut m'aider à être préparé pour le premier jour à McKinley demain. » Blaine souriait mais répondait juste au dessus d'un murmure. Pour être honnête, le garçon avec la crête lui flanquait une de ces trouilles et il n'avait encore rien fait. Kurt sourit à la timidité de Blaine.

« Ouais… Tu sais afin qu'il puisse se rappeler son premier jour comme une bonne chose. Soulager ses nerfs un peu… » intervint la sœur de Kurt. Toutefois son grand frère ne lui portait aucune attention, encore en train de sourire à Blaine.

_Il veut un premier jour mémorable ? Je vais lui faire se rappeler ça comme le jour où il avait du mal à s'asseoir après qu'il ait rebondit sur ma queue._

Finn regarda son ami suspicieusement et se racla la gorge. Il savait quand Kurt pensait au sexe. C'était comme la chose la plus évidente du monde. Kurt entendit la petite toux de Finn et fut tiré de sa rêverie. Il lécha ses lèvres tandis qu'il commençait à parler.

« C'est mignon. Blaine c'est Finn, Puck, et Quinn » Il pointa chacun d'eux dans cet ordre tandis que Finn fit un hochement de tête, Puck un regard vide, et Quinn sourit tandis qu'elle soufflait de la fumée dans l'air. « Ils vont à McKinley aussi et nous sommes dans un groupe plutôt géniale ensemble. » Finn le tapa du poing après l'opinion. « Tout à fait bro ! »

Blaine sourit et tendit la main pour serrer la leur. Le groupe le regarda comme s'il était stupide et il la rétracta. Kurt continuait à sourire tandis que son nouveau voisin se présentait. « C'est un plaisir de tous vous rencontrer. Je suis Blaine. »

« On a entendu. » dit Quinn dans une voix ennuyée.

« Si vous voyez quelqu'un faire le con avec lui faites le moi savoir, » prévient Kurt. « Je m'en fiche si c'est quelque chose de physique ou s'ils le regardent d'une mauvaise façon. Je veux savoir. » Ses amis le regardèrent avec incrédulité, incrédules qu'il semblait prendre cet asocial sous son aile. Puck avait un air comme s'il allait parler quand Quinn le coiffa au poteau. Après avoir pris une longue bouffée de cigarette elle sourit et répondit « C'est compris, patron. » LA blonde se tourna ensuite vers Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil séducteur.

Blaine fit un gracieux sourire à son nouvel…ami ? Pouvait-il l'appeler ainsi ? Kurt revint seulement à son regard lubrique, les yeux explorant Blaine de la tête aux pieds avant qu'il ne congédie les deux. Tandis que Blaine s'en allait en bas de la rue avec Katelyn, Kurt lécha ses lèvres et fixa le derrière du garçon qui était étreint étroitement par une paire de jean Abercrombie noir.

Il leva les yeux pour voir ses amis lui souriant d'un air entendu.

« Donc, je suis supposé laisser ma réputation subir l'observation de ton petit cas de charité parce que tu veux obtenir ce qu'il y a dans le vieux pantalon de ce garçon ? » Puck secoua la tête tandis qu'il regardait son ami avec désapprobation. Depuis quand Kurt s'en faisait à propos d'une de ses potentielles baises ? C'était une 1, 2, 3 choses avec lui. Ils venaient devant sa maison, parfois le groupe s'entrainait dans le garage des Hummel. Kurt souriait et s'excusait et revenait après quelques temps comme si rien ne s'était passé. On voyait cependant l'autre garçon boiter douloureusement plus loin. D'autres fois ils seraient à une fête et il disparaissait avec un à la salle de bain ou dans sa voiture. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait avec ça. Il ne donnait pas une merde à propos de comment s'était passé leurs journées ou le temps ou si quelqu'un les embêtaient. Donc qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Kurt glissa hors du capot de sa voiture et étira ses muscles. « Ce n'est pas comme ça. Il a eu de mauvais moments et je fais attention à lui. Soit tu l'aide putain, ou tu reste en dehors de mes affaires. »

Puck sourit et roula des yeux. « Ouais, okay. Tu l'as juste baisé des yeux devant ta petite sœur parce que tu as un sauvetage en tête. Et je suis le roi d'Ecosse. »

« Non, ce que tu es est un idiot, en fait. » ironisa Kurt. Quinn intervint avant que les garçons n'aillent trop loin comme ils le faisaient habituellement.

« Donc un nouveau boy toy emménage à côté ? Quelqu'un là-haut doit t'aimer. » Elle prit une dernière bouffée avant de lancer la cigarette au sol et de l'éteindre. Kurt mordit ses lèvres et lui sourit en retour.

« Vous trois êtes ridicules. Le garçon va avoir 15 ans… il est en 9ème année pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

Finn croisa les bras les yeux fixés sur le garçon plus petit. « Donc maintenant tu as une morale ? »

Les trois rirent et Kurt se rappuya contre sa voiture. « Non. Je n'en ai définitivement pas… » il s'arrêta, souriant aux restes de la cigarette par terre « Les gars vous avez raison. Je veux le baiser si fort. »

~oOo~

« Donc tu as vécu ici toute ta vie ? » demanda Blaine à la jeune fille tandis qu'ils se balançaient d'avant en arrière sur une balançoire dans le parc. Jusqu'ici, Kate semblait être une gentille fille. Elle était totalement différente de son frère. Elle était timide et réservée, douce et intelligente. Ses cheveux étaient long et bruns foncés tandis que ceux de Kurt étaient d'une couleur châtain. Ses yeux étaient verts et les siens étaient bleus-gris. Sa peau avait un ton qui était légèrement plus foncé, et elle était un peu petite comparé au garçon avec le teint de porcelaine, grand et mince. Elle était patiente, et on pouvait dire qu'elle pensait soigneusement avant de parler. Il était du genre à dire la première chose qui traversait son esprit et s'en fichait si ça vous affectait. Après tout il avait dit quelque chose à propos de planifier d'obtenir du sexe oral de Blaine la veille. Blaine était assez sûr que ses oreilles ne l'avaient pas trahi.

_Wow, _pensa Blaine, _je sais beaucoup sur Kurt pour quelqu'un que je connais seulement depuis 24 heures._

« Oui. Nous avons toujours été ici à Lima. Moi, Kurt, et notre mère et notre père. Une grande famille heureuse. C'était jusqu'à ce que ma mère meurt dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais 11 ans… Kurt en avait 13. Bien sûr ça nous a beaucoup atteints. Mon père semblait tellement distant et Kurt commençait à avoir des ennuis. Ils ont eu deux bonnes années où tout ce qu'ils faisaient était se disputer. Je veux dire que les choses maintenant sont encore dure mais ce n'est plus aussi mauvais entre mon père et lui… Je suis désolée je divague je sais… » elle rit nerveusement, « c'est juste que je n'ai eu personne pour parler de ça. Kurt va probablement me tuer s'il découvrait que je diffuse ça mais j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler parfois. »

Blaine sourit doucement à la fille, ralentissant la balançoire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit immobile. « C'est okay, Kate. Je suis là si tu a besoin de moi. Je suis vraiment désolé d'entendre pour ta mère… Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que je ferais si je perdais la mienne donc je sais que ça peut être le pire sentiment au monde. Et Kurt ne te tueras pas. » Il rit doucement, « Ce que tu partages avec moi reste en confiance. »

Kate ralentit sa balançoire aussi, tournant son visage vers son nouvel ami. « Je suis sensible à ça » elle s'arrêta pour penser. « Et oui, c'était dur. Kurt et moi étions si proches quand nous étions plus jeunes et après ça… après que nous avons perdu notre mère… c'est juste comme si je suis la fille qui vit dans la maison avec lui, pas son propre sang. J'espère que les choses seront de retour comme nous étions avant. »

Blaine sentit un vif pincement au cœur aux mots de la jeune fille. Il pouvait définitivement s'associer à ce qu'elle disait parce que sa sœur le traitait de la même manière. La seule différence était que Briana le traitait comme ça parce qu'elle était cruelle et égoïste, et avait trop d'Anthony en elle. Kurt de l'autre côté était blessé. Ça pouvait s'arranger avec le temps. Il se demandait s'il pouvait les aider en gratitude pour la façon dont Kurt l'aidait…

Blaine sortit de la balançoire et s'approcha de Kate. Il était vraiment heureux de l'avoir comme voisine. Ils pourraient être d'assez bons amis. « Je peux te faire un câlin ? Les câlins aident toujours à me sentir un petit peu mieux. Je veux dire c'est mieux temporairement mais on m'a dit que je donnais de bons câlins. » Il lui sourit tandis qu'elle le regardait avec de la joie dans les yeux.

« Ce serait gentil. »

La jeune fille exhalait intérieurement. Elle sourit contre son épaule tandis qu'il la tint serré. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que les choses sont dures mais ça va aller mieux. J'ai appris ça récemment. » Il libéra la jeune fille et Kate recula à contrecœur. Elle ne pourrait pas rencontrer les yeux du garçon parce que wow il était vraiment sexy et ils avaient juste fait un câlin. Explosions d'amour.

Blaine attrapa son bras avec le sien et commença à retourner vers leurs maisons… ou ce qu'il pensait être la direction de leurs maisons. Kate gloussa tandis qu'il les guidait vers l'autre côté de la ville. « Donc… où allons nous ? »

Blaine s'arrêta de marcher. « À la maison, non ? »

Elle rit et il lui retourna un sourire stupide. « Faisons demi-tour. Ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas apprendre ton chemin ici en peu de temps. »

Tout deux marchèrent lentement tandis qu'ils approchaient de leur quartier. Kate regardait par-dessus le bras de Blaine, totalement défaillante à l'intérieur. Mais Blaine semblait être parfaitement calme, un regard sérieux sur son visage comme s'il pensait à quelque chose.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Kate.

Il fut ramené dans la réalité par la voix e la jeune fille. « Ouais… désolé. Pensait à quelque chose. »

« La Caroline du Sud te manque n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça. « Quelques trucs. Pas tout. »

Elle hocha la tête en réponse et continua le chemin. « Tu as laissé une petite amie derrière ou quelque chose d'autre ? » elle examina son visage pour une réaction mais tout ce que Blaine fit fut de glousser. « Oh, non. Jamais eu une d'elles. »

Elle sourit et se plaça face à lui avant de réaliser qu'il y avait plus dans la déclaration de son nouveau voisin qu'elle avait en premier réalisé. « Oh tu n'en as pas ? »

« Je suis gay. Et… j'étais persécuté là-bas pour ça énormément. Pas seulement par mes camarades, mais d'une certaine façon par mon père aussi. Donc maintenant je suis ici. Nouvelle ville, nouvel Etat. Juste ma mère et ma sœur et moi. » il sourit mais Kate pouvait clairement voir qu'il y avait beaucoup de douleur dans les yeux de Blaine.

« Je suis tellement désolée d'entendre ça, » répondit-elle tristement. Elle ne savait pas si elle était désolée d'entendre qu'il était gay ou qu'il était victime d'intimidation mais Blaine n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant sa maison. Kurt et compagnie était partis heureusement donc il pouvait aller dans sa maison sans être harcelé. « C'est okay. Comme je disais nous allons le faire. Je serais là pour toi si tu seras là pour moi. » Il sourit et tendit ses bras pour un autre câlin.

« Deal. » répondit-elle tandis qu'elle acceptait gracieusement. « Je te vois à l'école demain. »Les deux adolescents se séparèrent et allèrent dans leurs maisons. Kate décida que c'était okay qu'il soit gay. Il avait prouvé qu'il serait un très bon BFF. Et c'était plus important qu'un BF à cet âge.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Blaine lut une note d'Alice disant qu'elle était sortie brièvement pour remplir quelques formalités administratives à son nouveau travail. Elle disait également que si il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit il pouvait appeler sur son portable. Le garçon courut à l'étage dans sa chambre pour finir de ranger. Il se figurait que ça le sortirait du trac de sa pré-première-journée-à-un-nouveau-lycée.

Après avoir vidé le contenu de ses derniers cartons, il trouva une photo de lui et son père de quand il était bébé. Des larmes sortirent de ses yeux tandis qu'il observait combien son père avait l'air heureux de le tenir… comment plein d'amour et de soin son visage était. Il se demanda si Anthony avait su là que son garçon serait gay, aurait-il eu le même amour sur son visage ? Ou n'aurait-il plus jamais voulu tenir le garçon ?

Blaine retira son portefeuille et mit la photo de format de poche dedans. Il renversa les cartons vides et alla les emmener en bas où il les attacherait ensemble pour le ramassage des ordures. Sur son chemin, la porte de sa sœur s'ouvrit et elle sortit devant lui. Une fois qu'elle vit son plus jeune frère elle roula des yeux d'une façon ennuyée. Briana descendit les marches devant lui. Blaine jeta un regard dans sa chambre pour voir qu'elle n'avait déballé aucune fichue chose. Il se moqua et suivit derrière elle.

« Pas encore ici depuis 48 heures et tu traines déjà avec ces losers. Dieu Blaine, tu n'essaye même pas d'être aimé. Tu seras probablement martyrisé ici aussi. »

Blaine l'ignora et continua vers la cuisine où il trouva de la ficelle pour attacher les cartons en place.

« Tu as accroché avec ditzy Daisy là-bas ? Sérieusement ? Ne dis à personne que nous sommes apparentés. J'ai besoin de démarrer sur un bon départ jusqu'à ce que maman décide qu'elle soit prête à arrêter de fuir et retourner à la mai- »

« Ne parle plus jamais de maman comme ça putain ! Elle ne fuit pas Bri ! Elle ne cherche que nos meilleurs intérêts ! »

« Nos ? Le mien ? Je ne suis pas celui qui sursautait à plusieurs différentes occasions… nous sommes là parce que tu ne peux pas te défendre toi-même. Tu veux être gay ? Et bien surprise, surprise ! Tu dois traiter avec de la merde comme ça. »

Blaine regarda fixement sa sœur ainée avec stupéfaction à l'ignorance de la jeune fille. Il savait que s'il ne sortait pas il lui dirait quelque chose en retour qu'il regretterait. Blaine marcha vers son manteau et son écharpe et jeta les deux sur lui. Il mit son téléphone dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Oh, » commença Briana « tu fuis comme maman, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine se retourna vers sa sœur. « Je suppose que tu n'as jamais pensé que je ne devrais pas avoir à me défendre, » il parlait dans un ton plus calme qu'avant. « Je ne devrais pas être attaqué pour qui je suis. Et très bien, il y a des gens ignorants qui font des choses comme ça. Très bien. Je ne devrais pas avoir à être dans ça seul quand j'ai une grande sœur qui pour beaucoup de gens… qui sont des stupides personnes… regarde ça. » Il tourna la poignée et marcha sur le perron. « Et Briana… toi et papa ne semblent pas comprendre. Ce n'est pas que je "veux" simplement être gay… c'est qui je suis. Et le plus tôt tu décideras de laisser ta stupidité en accord avec papa et le reste des trous du culs qui pensent de cette manière, le plus tôt nous pourrons retrouver notre famille. » Il claqua la porte et s'enfuit dans une direction au hasard, ne sachant pas où il allait. Ça n'avait pas d'importance honnêtement il avait juste besoin de partir avant qu'il explose.

~oOo~

Il faisait sombre et Blaine se trouvait errant autour d'un quartier inconnu. Il n'avait même pas la moindre idée de comment rentrer à la maison. Le seul point de repère qu'il connaissait était le parc et il n'était nulle part en vue. Et honnêtement il ne saurait probablement pas comment rentrer à la maison à partir de là non plus. Peut-être que s'enfuir de sa nouvelle maison dans un quartier inconnu n'était pas la meilleure idée.

Il sortit son téléphone portable pour appeler sa mère. Avec un peu d'espoir, elle était revenue de l'hôpital où elle commencerait bientôt et pourrait venir le trouver. Ce serait une histoire drôle à expliquer. Briana a été méchante avec moi et je me suis enfui. Ô combien mature.

Tout en entrant le numéro, il entendit le bruit d'une motocyclette remontant derrière lui. Elle ne continua pas d'avancer donc il leva les yeux pour voir pourquoi la bécane bruyante avait ralentie. C'était Kurt… ou du moins il semblait que c'était lui… son visage était couvert par un casque rouge qui correspondait à la moto. Mais ce n'était pas difficile de l'identifier avec cette veste en cuir, ces jeans plutôt serrés et ces pieds vêtus de Doc Martens. Blaine resta là tandis que le garçon éteignait la moto et enlevait son casque.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda Kurt presque en colère. Pourquoi serait-il fâché avec Blaine quand il se promenait innocemment ?

« J'avais besoin de faire une promenade et je me suis retrouvé ici... J'ai eu une violente dispute avec ma sœur. »

Kurt se rassit sur sa moto et donna à Blaine un regard sympathique. « Oh... la salope. »

« Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! »

Kurt rit un peu à l'éclat de Blaine. « Merde, Anderson. Boulette. Je suis désolé. »

Blaine sentit ses muscles tendus se détendre. Okay peut-être que lui et Briana n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis mais il serait damné si quelqu'un manquait de respect à sa famille. C'était la différence entre lui et elle.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir crié. Juste ne dis pas des choses comme ça. »

Kurt sourit jusqu'à ce qu'il vit un groupe de personnes à distance. Un groupe de personnes avec qui lui et ses amis se battaient régulièrement. Il décida que parce qu'il n'y avait que lui et Blaine ils feraient mieux de partir. Karofsky et ses sbires les tabasseraient, à six contre deux comme ça.

« Allons-y je te ramène à la maison. »

« Ma mère va me tuer si je monte sur cette chose. Et encore si je survis, Kurt. »

« Blaine, monte sur la moto. Allons-y maintenant. » il parlait à voix basse, mais fermement. Blaine regarda derrière lui et vit un groupe de garçons regardant dans leur direction. Soupçonnant quelque chose, il grimpa en tremblant sur la moto derrière Kurt. Le garçon aux yeux bleus lui remit le casque et Blaine le mit en sécurité.

« N'ai pas peur, tu peux te rapprocher. Je promets que ta virginité sera intacte quand nous arriverons. »

Blaine roula des yeux à la grossièreté du garçon mais se tint à lui tandis que Kurt démarrait la moto et décollait.

~oOo~

Kurt gara sa moto dans le garage et descendit après Blaine. Il rit tandis qu'il observait le 9ème année essayer de retrouver son calme. Blaine retira le casque et son visage était blanc comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

« Tu vas bien là, courte halte ? » Kurt rit reprenant son casque et l'attachant contre la Kawasaki rouge.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne conduisais pas ton cabriolet ? Je pense que j'aurais aimé ça bien mieux. »

« Tu as raison. Ensuite nous aurions pu nous garer ou faire plus de route. Mais j'aimais en sorte de t'avoir proche de moi comme ça. » Blaine se tint là sans voix tandis que Kurt sortait du garage comme s'il n'avait rien dit d'inapproprié du tout.

« Allons-y gamin. Nous avons besoin de parler. »

Blaine sortit lentement du garage derrière le garçon et attendit que Kurt ferme le garage derrière eux. « Viens. » Kurt se retourna sur son pied et commença à marcher vers la maison de Blaine. Il s'assit sur les marches et tapota un endroit à côté de lui pour Blaine. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés obéit et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Où tu étais aujourd'hui, où je t'ai trouvé... N'y retourne plus jamais. »

Blaine hocha la tête montrant au garçon plus âgé qu'il avait compris. « Ces gars... » Blaine commença une pensée mais ne la finit pas. Kurt regarda fixement devant lui alors qu'il commençait à parler. « Ouais. Je ne veux pas te voir près d'eux. »

« Okay. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Kurt se tourna pour regarder le 9ème année. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta sœur ? »

Blaine leva les yeux vers Kurt de là où il était assis et vit un soupçon de sincérité dans ses yeux, mélangé avec son typique regard "Kurt le rebelle". Il de détourna remarquant que son cœur battait légèrement plus après avoir vu Kurt le regarder comme ça, comme s'il lisait son âme.

« Elle a dit des choses que je n'aimais pas à propos de ma mère. Et m'a reproché d'être la raison pour laquelle elle avait du laisser sa précieuse Caroline du Sud. Je peux prendre qu'elle m'embête mais quand elle parle de notre mère... ça fait mal. »

Kurt regarda le garçon tristement et senti son cœur se briser. Il se sortit de ça et se réprimanda pour être ainsi touché. Putain qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi Kurt ? Kurt essaya de son mieux de se comporter comme il le ferait normalement.

« Je peux te faire sentir mieux tu sais ? » Il se pencha à l'oreille de Blaine. « Laisse-moi venir à l'intérieur avec toi. Je promets que je vais te faire sentir mieux. »

Les yeux de Blaine battirent irrégulièrement tandis qu'il sentait le fantôme du souffle chaud de Kurt sur son lobe d'oreille.

« Je t'ai vu admirer mon piercing à la langue hier... Je peux faire quelques trucs avec. La garantie que tu oublieras tout à propos de cette connerie. »

Blaine avala sa salive difficilement tandis que tous ses poils se dressaient sur son corps. Il n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit de sexuel, par l'enfer ; il n'avait même jamais embrassé un garçon. Et là il avait ce gars qu'il venait juste de rencontrer lui offrant des choses qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait avant d'être impliqué dans une relation sérieuse. C'est comme ça qu'il l'imaginait du moins.

Il sursauta à l'électricité qu'il sentit quand Kurt place une main sur son genou. Il sentit la langue de Kurt autour de son lobe d'oreille et un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres pincées. Blaine se réprimanda pour être si gêné. Une fois que Kurt l'entendit, il se recula et sourit. « C'était juste un test pour voir si tu me voulais autant que je te veux. J'ai obtenu un oui plutôt retentissant. Donc arrête de jouer à te faire obtenir si fort, allons à l'intérieur. » Kurt sourit diaboliquement, faisant un signe de tête en direction de la porte. Blaine le regarda fixement, effrayé de dire quelque chose. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en sa voix à ce moment. Kurt sortit sa langue pour se lécher les lèvres, le piercing clignotant tandis qu'il le faisait. Blaine respira bruyamment tandis qu'il regardait, faisant rire Kurt.

Heureusement pour Blaine, sa mère tourna dans l'allée. Les garçons levèrent les yeux brusquement tandis qu'Alice saurait du véhicule et s'approchait d'eux. Kurt se leva pour la saluer.

« Bonjour, Mrs. Anderson. J'allais partir. » Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla. La dame le regarda tandis qu'il allait dans sa propre maison à côté, sortit ses clés et rentra à l'intérieur sans même un coup d'oeil à Blaine.

« Et bien, okay. Je suppose que tu aimes bien les Hummel chéri ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules. « Kate semble vraiment gentille. Kurt... Je ne peux pas encore me le déterminer. » La voix du garçon sortait fragilement. Il était encore affecté par Kurt même après que l'adolescent plus âgé soit parti faire ses affaires.

« Ils ont l'air d'être de gentils enfants. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas invité à l'intérieur chéri il fait froid ici ! » Elle se pencha pour le tirer vers le haut, et ensuite conduit le garçon à l'intérieur.

Blaine sourit à son innocence tandis qu'il se levait. S'il l'avait invité à l'intérieur Dieu seul sait sur quoi tu serais tomber maintenant.

Alice et Blaine entrèrent dans la maison pour sortir du froid.

Blaine secoua la tête et espéra que le jour suivant serait moins mouvementé, mais quelque part il savait que ce serait exactement le contraire.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/T : Voici donc le chapitre 3 ! Et maintenant j'ai une amazing béta : HermionsCantDraw que je remercie mille et une fois (et même plus encore) :)**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Dave Karofsky, Azimio Adams, et Jake Walker étaient membre des Titans de McKinley. Les trois garçons se comportaient comme si l'école leur appartenait. Ils étaient craints par la plupart, jetant souvent les élèves dans les poubelles, leur mettant la tête dans les toilettes, prenant l'argent de leur déjeuner, les enfermant dans le placard du concierge ou dans les toilettes des filles. La liste était longue. Les élèves de McKinley savaient ne pas se mettre en travers de leur chemin quand ils voyaient les trois garçons venir et ceci avait peu à voir avec le fait qu'ils étaient dans l'équipe de football. C'était en fait parce que le grand frère de David Karofsky, Xavier, était le chef de l'un des pires gangs jamais vu de Lima. Ils s'appelaient les "Murdock Saints" et personne n'osait se mettre sur leur chemin. Excepté Kurt Hummel et ses amis, Finn, Puck, et Sam. Ils n'en avaient honnêtement rien à foutre.

Karofsky avança vers l'entrée de l'école avec ses amis Azimio et Jake, souriant quand il vit Kurt assis sur les marches avec Noah Puckerman. Ce n'était pas un secret que les deux ne pouvaient se supporter l'un l'autre, même si personne n'en connaissait la raison. Ils se détestaient l'un l'autre et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Kurt leva les yeux du message qu'il tapait et vit les sportifs s'approcher de lui. Il sentit son visage chauffer d'une colère qui se répandit dans son corps. Rangeant son téléphone, il se tourna vers Puck qui fixait l'approche des garçons également, un regard irrité plaqué sur le visage. Karofsky atteignit finalement les deux amis et gratifia Kurt d'un regard suffisant, les deux autres garçons parqués juste derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit à propos de venir de mon côté de la ville, Hummel ? » Il baissa les yeux vers Kurt comme s'il n'était rien.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'être un stupide connard no-Life qui vient me taper sur les nerfs avant midi, Karofsky ? » Kurt cracha le nom du garçon comme si c'était la chose la plus dégoûtante qu'un individu puisse goûter. « Pourquoi ne vas tu pas, toi et tes trolls stupides, dans le bâtiment afin que quelqu'un puisse vous apprendre à lire ? »

Karofsky rit tandis qu'il sentait Jake et Azimio se tendre derrière lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à ses amis, leur demandant silencieusement de se détendre. « Mignon, Hummel. » Il fit face au garçon sur les marches qui portait une veste en cuir. « Vraiment mignon. Mais en toute sincérité, je veux que tu écoutes ce que je vais te dire attentivement, parce que je ne vais pas me répéter. La prochaine fois que je te vois quelque part près de Murdock Avenue, ton père devra se précipiter aux urgences pour voir si tu as survécu au passage à tabac qu'on t'aura donné. Et tu te rappelles de la dernière fois qu'il a du courir aux urgences, non ? Les choses n'allaient pas trop bien pour maman chérie, hein ? »

Kurt se leva et saisit Karofsky par le cou, ce qui eut pour effet qu'Azimio et Jake essayèrent de le repousser, mais Puck fut plus rapide que ces deux derniers et réussit à faire reculer Kurt de quelques pas.

« Puckerman... Putain ! Lâche-moi ! »

Azimio se retourna vers l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt, tandis que les trois garçons avançaient vers l'école. « Oh ouais, et Hummel... le petit gars avec qui tu étais... surveille le de près, parce que s'il erre encore dans notre partie, son visage ne sera plus si joli. »

Kurt essaya de son mieux de se libérer de l'étreinte de Puck, ce qui eut seulement pour effet que le garçon le serre encore plus fort.

« Kurt ne laisse pas ces gars jouer avec toi. Ils savent qu'avec une suspension de plus tu seras viré. Si tu veux te battre avec eux, ça ne doit pas être dans l'enceinte du lycée. »

Kurt savait que ce que Puck disait était absolument vrai mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être bouleversé par les mots du groupe. Il avait besoin de les faire payer, mais savait que ça devrait être fait plus tard.

« Merde, Puck. Juste… Lâche-moi. » Il se rendit lui-même la liberté et se redressa, lissant sa veste après avoir vérifié que ses cheveux étaient toujours parfaitement coiffés. _Quelle diva_, pensa Puck.

Puck regarda son ami qui se calmait. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient frapper ces imbéciles et continuer leur journée, mais lui et Kurt avaient été impliqués dans beaucoup de bagarres à McKinley et ils pouvaient être mis dehors à tout moment maintenant. Il avait vu de première main ce que Kurt avait ressenti à la mort de sa mère. Autrefois un enfant passionné et un excellent ami, le garçon repoussait maintenant tout le monde et était devenue la personne qu'il était maintenant : arrogant et distant. Puck comprenait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de changer ce qui s'était passé, mais il y avait un moyen de mettre fin à cette querelle entre ses amis et le groupe de Karofsky, et ça devait être couronné de succès en les faisant taire pour de bon.

~oOo~

« Donc, ici, c'est ton casier. Heureusement, il est dans le même couloir que le mien. Je suis juste là, vers l'extincteur. »

Blaine sourit chaleureusement à Katelyn tandis qu'il mettait sa combinaison pour le verrou. Pour l'instant sa journée commençait plutôt bien. Blaine s'était levé à temps et s'était douché et habillé. Il avait attrapé une pomme et avait sauté dans la voiture avec sa mère et sa sœur. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, sa mère s'était arrêtée à l'école et les avait laissés sortir. Briana était sortie du côté passager en première et avait commencé à marcher vers l'école tandis que Blaine se détachait et se penchait pour embrasser sa mère sur la joue. Il s'était précipité pour rejoindre Briana mais son aînée s'était moquée de lui, se séparant rapidement de son jeune frère. Elle l'avait immédiatement regretté quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui marcher et recevait des regards de la part des étudiants qui observaient la jeune fille inconnue. Ses vêtements étaient ridiculement cher pour quelqu'un étudiant dans un lycée publique à Lima, en Ohio.

Blaine avait trouvé Katelyn l'attendant à l'extérieur du bâtiment scolaire, et avait couru pour lui faire un câlin. Elle l'avait accueilli ici sarcastiquement, faisant rire le garçon aux cheveux bouclés tandis qu'ils marchaient vers l'entrée.

Tandis que Blaine et sa nouvelle amie observait leur emplois du temps, un grand garçon avec des yeux bleus perçants, les approcha. Il était vêtu d'un polo vert et d'un jean bleu clair.

« Bonjour, Kate ! Qui est ton ami ? » questionna le garçon. Il avait un accent irlandais vraiment cool et une attitude plutôt calme.

« Hey, Rory. C'est mon nouveau voisin et ami, Blaine. Il vient d'arriver du Sud. » Elle sourit entre eux. « Blaine, voici Rory Flanagan. C'est un étudiant en échange ici, il vient d'Irlande. »

« Heureux de te rencontrer, mon garçon. Comme l'a dit la demoiselle je suis Rory. » Il sourit chaleureusement, tendant la main pour que Blaine la serre.

Blaine sourit et accepta gracieusement la main tendue. « Hey Rory. Heureux de te rencontrer. »

« Wow. Joli accent. » répondit Rory, faisant rire Blaine et Kate.

« Pareil pour toi. »

Kate redonna l'horaire des cours à Blaine et coupa la rencontre, le saluant rapidement parce que la cloche allait sonner sous peu. « Okay, il semble que nous avons deux classes ensemble. Trois si tu comptes le déjeuner. Je vais t'emmener à ton premier cours, donc allons-y. » Elle se tourna vers Rory. « Veux-tu venir avec nous ? »

« Je dois parler à mon professeur principal donc je vous verrai en classe. »

Ils dirent au revoir au garçon, et avancèrent dans le couloir. Blaine observa l'école. Ce n'était pas trop différent du lycée de Laurens en Caroline du Sud. Il pensa que toutes les écoles se ressemblaient à l'intérieur. Mais ce qui serait le facteur décidant de sa survie était les gens. Il jeta un regard aux élèves, qui semblaient être okay. Certains lui jetaient un regard et continuaient leur chemin, d'autre ne lui donnaient pas la moindre attention du tout. Quelques filles en tenues de cheerleader qui lui sourirent en faisant tourner leurs cheveux avec leur doigt tandis qu'elles se tenaient contre leur casier.

Au milieu du flot d'élèves, il remarqua Kurt marchant dans sa direction, ainsi que Puck et une grande blonde armée d'un skateboard. Blaine trouva cela bizarre que Kurt soit à l'école sans sac à dos. Ça avait l'air étrange et il semblait tout de même parfaitement à sa place. Kurt s'arrêta une fois que le groupe les ait rejoints lui et Kate, chuchotant quelque chose à sa sœur. Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive, et dit au revoir. Kurt fit un clin d'œil à Blaine et s'éloigna, suivi par Puck qui roulait des yeux, mais lui fit un signe de tête quand même, et la blonde haussa un sourcil n'ayant jamais vu le jeune homme mais lui fit un sourire amical malgré elle, accompagné d'un hochement de tête.

Blaine et Kate continuèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à arriver finalement à la classe du jeune homme.

« Okay, je te vois à la troisième période pour l'histoire. Prends mon numéro afin que tu puisses m'envoyer un message si tu as des questions. » Blaine sortit son téléphone et prit celui de la jeune fille, le remettant ensuite dans sa poche. Il lui dit qu'il la verrait plus tard et entra dans la salle de classe.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Blaine baissa la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un siège vide. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais pour plusieurs raisons, une fois qu'il fut seul, un grand sentiment de peur l'envahit. Il avait peur qu'il se fasse embêter par quelques élèves et l'anxiété d'être le petit nouveau, arrivant au milieu de janvier, commençait à l'accabler.

Il trouva un siège libre et s'y assit ; des pensées commençaient à envahir sa tête et lui firent encore plus peur. Kurt l'avait vu et avait su qu'il était gay tout de suite. Que faire si le reste du corps étudiant faisait la même chose ? Il serait probablement tourmenté ici aussi, comme Briana l'avait annoncé, et ensuite, ils auraient besoin de partir encore. Ce serait un processus récurant, et il ne voulait pas impliquer sa famille dans ça.

Blaine sursauta quand il sentit un bras taper son épaule, provoquant un éclat de rire du garçon derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir le garçon souriant et se calma un peu.

_Okay. Il ne veut pas frapper mon visage. Reste calme. _

« Je suis désolé mec, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. » commença le garçon, un sourire narquois sur son visage. « Tu dois être le petit nouveau ? »

Blaine hocha la tête et resta immobile faisant signe au garçon de continuer. « Je vais probablement faire une mauvaise première impression mais j'ai besoin d'une faveur. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît laisse-moi t'emprunter un stylo. Mr. Garfield embarrasse horriblement celui qui n'est pas préparé, et ça a déjà été une longue matinée. »

Blaine sourit un peu nerveusement, et sortit un stylo supplémentaire de son sac. Il tourna un peu plus sur son siège pour le donner au garçon. « Je suis Blaine, en passant. »

« Oh ! Stupide de ma part de ne pas m'être encore présenté... où sont mes manières. Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe. » Il saisit la main de Blaine dans une poignée de main ferme et persistante, souriant largement. « Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

~oOo~

Kurt, Finn, Puck, et Sam étaient tous assis dehors, sur les gradins, pendant la quatrième période au lieu de se trouver à l'intérieur du bâtiment dans lequel ils étaient sensés être en classe. Les garçons étaient assis ici à se détendre en se passant une cigarette C'était silencieux depuis un moment, Kurt et Puck toujours tendus de leur échange avec Karofsky de ce matin. La tension était épaisse dans l'air froid de l'hiver et Finn et Sam étaient assis là, mal à l'aise, avant que Finn ne commence à parler.

« Donc tu as vu le gamin, Blaine, sur Murdock Avenue ? Pourquoi se serait-il rendu là-bas ? »

Kurt haussa les épaules tandis qu'il tirait une bouffée de cigarette. Il ne savait pas mieux. « Il a dit qu'il avait eu un problème chez lui et a juste commencé à marcher. Il a eu de la chance que je l'aie trouvé quand il le faisait. Xavier Karofsky et ces idiots l'auraient détruit. »

Le groupe hocha la tête tandis que Puck renifla, parlant d'un ton très agacé. « Ils l'auraient bouffés ces fichus chiens. Et nous ne voulons pas que ça arrive à ton précieux petit ami. »

« Ne me fais pas chier aujourd'hui, Puckerman.»

Sam prit la cigarette de Kurt, tirant dessus un peu avant de la passer à Finn. Il n'était pas ravie de faire ça, mais... ses amis le faisaient et ça convenait à la mentalité de rock star donc il y allait aussi. « Donc... qui est ce gars encore ? »

Finn laissa la fumée remplir ses poumons avant d'expirer profondément. Il prit une autre profonde bouffée avant d'expliquer. « Il a déménagé à côté de chez Kurt ce week-end. Il a l'air d'un bon garçon. Il est en 9ème année. Et Kurt nous a en quelque sorte demandé de faire attention pour lui. Pourquoi, je ne suis pas trop sûr de... »

« Je t'ai dit qu'il avait vécu beaucoup de choses et il est venu ici pour partir loin de ça. » cracha Kurt d'un ton irrité. « En plus, il a un cul vraiment hot. Et je ne peux pas baiser une personne handicapée ça ne serait vraiment pas juste. »

Sam se sourit à lui-même, habitué au langage vulgaire du garçon. « Et bien il m'avait l'air d'un bon garçon aussi de cette brève minute où je l'ai vu. Ce ne serait pas trop sage de t'amuser avec ton voisin, actuellement n'est-ce pas Kurt ? Il serait dur à ignorer après que tu aies obtenu ta nuit. »

Kurt haussa les épaules, souriant à l'idée de coucher avec Blaine. « Probablement pas. Mais son innocence est vachement excitante. Et cet accent du sud... Je veux juste _vraaaiiiment_ l'entendre gémir mon nom avec cet accent. Tu me suis bien ? »

« Volontiers. » dit Puck.

Finn sourit aux deux et secoua la tête. « Okay. Changement de sujet. Sam tu nous as sorti d'ici pour une raison et comme tu es le manager du groupe je suppose que tu as de bonnes nouvelles ? Es-tu capable de nous aligner un autre spectacle ? »

« Putain, ouais j'y étais. Prochain samedi soir au Club Magnet. Événement capital, les garçons ! »

Puck le regarda suspicieusement, essayant de trouver s'il était contrôlé. « Tu mens, Evans. »

Sam sortit la confirmation et la tendit à son ami à crête. « Regarde par toi-même. »

Kurt glissa sur le banc à côté de Puck pour lire les papiers et Finn descendit de son rang de gradins pour regarder aussi. Sam était assis là, avec un regard suffisant sur son visage, prenant une bouffée de la cigarette qu'il avait échangé à Puck contre les papiers de confirmation.

« Mec, c'est génial putain ! En tête d'affiche au Magnet un samedi ! Nous allons obtenir tellement de presse ! » Puck failli crier ces mots tandis qu'il se tournait pour taper dans la main de Kurt et Finn.

Kurt se leva et tira sur sa veste, souriant un peu à ses amis. « Merde. Ça a l'air trop bien pour être vrai. C'est pour ça qu'on te paye Sammy. » Il frappa le poing du blond tandis qu'il se levait aussi.

« Et bien, vous, les gars et Quinn, êtes définitivement ce que les gens veulent voir et entendre en ce moment. Donc prenez votre jeu samedi et je n'ai aucun doute que les clubs me contacteront pour vous avoir à leurs côtés. »

Puck plia les papiers et les rangea dans sa poche arrière. « Je vais aller montrer ça à Quinn, les gars. Peut-être que je peux obtenir un peu de sexe de célébration dans les toilettes des filles. » Il dit à plus tard à ses amis et se dirigea vers l'école.

« Ouais. » commença Kurt, étirant ses muscles et prenant une dernière bouffée de cigarette avant de l'écraser sous son pied. « Je me sens tellement bien que je pense que je vais aller en classe. Je vous vois plus tard, les garçons. »

Sam et Finn le suivirent, décidant qu'ils pourraient aussi bien aller à l'intérieur aussi. Ce serait dur de se concentrer parce qu'ils étaient tellement contents mais rien ni personne, pas même au lycée McKinley, ne pourrait foutre en l'air leur bonne humeur.

~oOo~

Après l'école, Blaine se dirigea dehors pour attendre Katelyn. Il était ravi, il avait effectivement eu une bonne première journée. Il avait rencontré deux nouveaux garçons en Rory et Sebastian, avait Katelyn là pour lui montrer les ficelles du métier, et tous ses professeurs semblaient être plutôt tolérables. Quelques filles avaient essayé de flirter avec lui mais il leur avait dit qu'il était gay à quoi elles haussaient les épaules et répondaient "Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes" en s'éloignant. Elles ne l'avaient pas embêté hors de proportion ou quoi que ce soit comme il s'y attendait. Mais Blaine décida que peu importe si les gens aimaient ça, il n'allait pas le cacher. Il était gay et fier. Arrangez-vous avec ça.

Kate sortit de l'école avec une autre fille qui lui dit au revoir et partit dans une autre direction. Elle repéra Blaine et avança jusqu'au jeune adolescent.

« Hey, Blaine. Alors comment c'était ? »

Blaine lui sourit fièrement. « Pas trop mal... vraiment bien en fait ! Quelques filles ont essayé de me violer mais je suis encore debout. » Les yeux de Kate s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle riait aux mots de son ami.

« Et bien je suis heureuse d'entendre ça. J'aurais du te prévenir que les femelles par ici peuvent être un peu persistantes. Ne pense pas que c'est la fin. »

Blaine avait l'air effrayé mais se mît à rire quand même, tout en liant son bras avec le sien. « Donc comment rentres-tu chez toi ? »

« Et bien, » commença Kate, « mon père m'a envoyé un message pour le dire que Kurt va nous ramener à la maison. Briana aussi. Donc maintenant nous attendons le royal Mr. Kurt Hummel. » Blaine sourit tandis qu'ils marchaient vers le parking où des étudiants commençaient déjà à partir.

Les deux ados se retournèrent après avoir entendu des bruits de pas approchant à un rythme plus rapide que nécessaire. Blaine sourit quand il vit Sebastian accourir vers eux à bout de souffle. « Salut, Blaine ! Je suis content de t'avoir rattrapé… Oh… désolé, je ne voulais pas être impoli. Salut, » il tendit sa main à Kate, « la petite sœur de Hummel, c'est ça ? »

Kate sourit. Le fait que tout le monde la connaissait comme la petite sœur de Kurt était ennuyeux parce qu'elle n'avait pas de nom, mais bien parce que personne n'embêtait vraiment son frère, donc personne ne l'embêtait elle.

« C'est moi. » dit-elle d'un ton ennuyé. Elle se demandait pourquoi Sebastian était accourut pour rejoindre Blaine mais elle n'y pensait pas beaucoup. Ils avaient probablement une classe ensemble ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, et Blaine s'était fait un nouvel ami.

« Je suis Sebastian, » il se présenta lui-même à la jeune fille tandis qu'ils se serraient la main. Elle sourit tandis qu'elle retirait la sienne, « Oui. Sebastian. Le porteur de ballon de l'équipe de football qui est un peu une grosse affaire étant donné que tu es seulement en 10ème année *. Donc oui, je te connais. » Il rit aux mots de la jeune fille haussant un peu les épaules à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas une grosse affaire pour lui mais les gens pensaient que c'était incroyable d'être un joueur de football si jeune.

« Et bien, c'est sympa de finalement me présenter formellement. Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter Blaine une minute ? »

« Bien sûr. » Elle sourit, regardant Blaine qui avait un air perplexe sur le visage. Pourquoi Sebastian ne pouvait pas dire ce dont il avait besoin devant son amie était un mystère pour lui. « Excuse-nous, » dit Blaine tandis qu'il partait avec Sebastian.

« Je voulais te rendre ton stylo. » dit Sebastian, sérieusement, quand ils eurent fait quelques pas loin de Kate. Blaine le regarda, incrédule, avant de lâcher un petit rire. « Sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire, tu peux le garder. »

« Merci, » répondit Sebastian timidement. Les deux garçons se tinrent là maladroitement pendant un moment avant que Blaine décide d'accélérer les choses.

« Donc… Je vais… »

Sebastian l'interrompit, pas d'une manière grossière mais d'une manière qui laissa Blaine savoir qu'il voulait dire ça avant qu'ils se disent au revoir. « Laisse-moi te donner mon numéro… Je sais combien c'est dur d'être le petit nouveau… J'ai transféré de cette école privée à Westerville et il m'a fallu un certain temps pour m'adapter. Donc si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour parler… tu peux m'appeler, okay ? »

Blaine acquiesça et sourit. Wow, ce Sebastian était très gentil. Quelles étaient ses chances de tomber sur des personnes aussi amicales qui accepteraient de se lier d'amitié avec lui dès son premier jour dans son nouveau lycée ? Wes serait fier d'entendre que Blaine se débrouillait bien, et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de venir et botter le cul de quelqu'un.

« Merci beaucoup Sebastian. C'est très aimable à toi. Ça a été un peu dur de s'adapter. Voilà… laisse moi mettre mon numéro dans ton téléphone également. »

« Génial. » Répondit Sebastian, souriant largement.

~oOo~

Kurt avait marché vers sa jeune sœur avec Puck. Il avait reçu un message de son père disant qu'il devait ramener chez eux Briana et Blaine afin que Mrs. Anderson puisse s'occuper de quelques choses. Donc quand il vit Kate attendre toute seule il fut plus qu'un peu confus.

« Où est tête de caniche ? »

Kate renifla et fit signe vers les deux garçons. « Il semble qu'il se soit fait un nouvel ami. Un plutôt populaire. Je suppose que c'est plutôt pas mal après tout. »

Kurt tourna son attention vers l'endroit où sa sœur regardait, et apperçu Blaine échanger son numéro avec un sportif, Sebastian Smythe. Il sentit la rage s'accumuler en lui, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer.

Puck observa son ami qui regardait les deux garçons, renifla bruyamment et s'en alla. « A plus, Hummel »

Le garçon mince en veste en cuir roula des yeux à la voix de Puck et continua d'observer Sebastian, qui commençait à flirter avec Blaine. Il plaça son bras sur l'épaule du garçon plus petit et le laissa s'attarder un peu avant de dire au revoir. Blaine lui fit signe et se détourna pour rejoindre son amie. Sebastian reluqua ouvertement ses fesses avant de partir chercher sa voiture.

Quand Blaine remarque Kurt debout à côté de Kate, il sourit à l'ado plus âgé. « Désolé pour l'attente. »

Kurt ne dit pas un mot il se retourna seulement pour marcher jusqu'à sa voiture. Kate regarda Blaine mais son ami se précipita seulement pour continuer avec Kurt, donc elle fit pareil. Kate se demandait pourquoi son frère avait été un tel crétin avec Blaine. Il était un gars gentil.

Elle ouvrit la porte du côté passager pour s'asseoir devant avec son frère. Blaine sauta à l'arrière et s'attacha. « Est-ce qu'on ne va pas attendre Briana ? » demanda-t-il tandis que Kurt conduisait la voiture en sens inverse et commençait à partir.

« Elle m'a insulté et a dit qu'elle marcherait jusqu'à chez elle. Donc la réponse est non. »

Les trois adolescents avancèrent en silence, excepté le moment où Kate demanda si elle pouvait baisser la musique assourdissante. Son frère dit non et elle se rassit, complaisante, regardant par la fenêtre.

Une fois qu'il stoppa devant la résidence des Hummel, Blaine remercia le garçon et sortit, mais Kurt lui dit de rester. Il demanda à Katelyn de lui donner deux minute, chose que la jeune femme fit.

Après qu'elle soit sortie du véhicule, elle regarda Blaine d'un air interrogateur. Le 9ème année aux cheveux bouclés haussa les épaules en réponse et la jeune fille se détourna pour aller dans la maison. Kurt attendit jusqu'à ce que sa sœur soit allée à l'intérieur avant de parler.

« Viens t'asseoir devant. »

Blaine fit à contrecœur ce qu'il lui avait demandé, espérant que ce ne serait pas n'importe quelle affaire drôle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est ce que j'espérais que tu me dirais. » répondit Kurt avec aucune émotion dans la voix. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et le sportif ? »

Blaine jeta un regard vers Kurt dans le siège conducteur. « Qui ? Oh, Sebastian ? »

Kurt le regarda d'un air évident. « Non, Reggie Bush. »

Blaine sourit au retour de l'adolescent plus âgé. « Nous avons une classe ensemble et il est la première personne à se présenter comme le "petit nouveau" aujourd'hui. Il semble être un gars vraiment sympa. Pourquoi est-ce que tu demande ça ? Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir sur lui ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes si il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir sur lui ? Plan d'être plus que des amis ? »

« Kurt, nous venons de nous rencontrer il y a sept heures. Je le connais à peine ! En plus qui a dit quoi que ce soit à propos de ce gars étant gay ? »

Kurt sourit secouant la tête à la naïveté de Blaine. « Il l'est. Il est sorti du placard dès qu'il est arrivé à McKinley de cette école d'enfants riches coincés. Et je te connais à peine mais ça ne change pas le fait que j'aimerais tes jolies lèvres autour de mon pénis, Blaine. »

Blaine roula des yeux dramatiquement et regarda par la fenêtre. « Peux-tu s'il te plait ne pas me parler comme ça ? Ça me met mal à l'aise. »

Kurt se lécha les lèvres et sourit, ses yeux ratissant le corps de Blaine. « Okay, Anderson. »

Ils étaient silencieux depuis un moment, avant que Blaine brise le silence gênant. « Et donc il est gay. C'est génial. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est après quelque chose… »

« Ecoute, Blaine. Ta naïveté "slash" limite stupidité est mignonne mais il est un garçon adolescent. Bien sûr qu'il est après quelque chose. »

« Kurt tout le monde n'est pas toi. Peut-être qu'il veut juste mon amitié. Je suis un gars cool si tu essaye de me connaître. »

Kurt gloussa doucement. « Ouais, okay mon pote, je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais cool. Je veux juste te goûter. » Blaine se moqua. Le téléphone de Kurt sonna et il jeta un regard à l'identité de l'appelant avant de décrocher. « Excuse-moi. » Blaine hocha la tête, se tournant regardant par la fenêtre.

« Hey, » répondit-il d'une voix séduisante.

_Pause._

« Oh vraiment ? »

_Pause._

« Et à quelle heure vont rentrer tes parents ? »

Blaine regarda dans sa direction.

Kurt laissa échapper un faible rire essoufflé. « Sur le chemin maintenant. » Il raccrocha et tourna la tête, face à Blaine. « Quelque chose s'est passé, gamin. »

« Je l'aurais parié. » Blaine sourit et le regarda d'un air entendu. Mais profondément, intérieurement, il sentit quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait décrire. Ce n'était pas un sentiment heureux, cependant.

Kurt sourit au jeune adolescent. « Va faire tes devoirs, okay ? Et ne crois pas le sportif. C'est un imbécile. »

Blaine retourna son sourire à Kurt, « A plus, Kurt. »

Il sortit et marcha vers sa maison. Kurt sourit à lui-même tandis qu'il faisait faire demi-tour à sa voiture partant après que Blaine soit sans risque à l'intérieur.

**~oOo~**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N : Salut à tous... Juste un petit avertissement avant que vous ne commenciez. Lemon au début. Si vous voulez le passer, avancez un peu plus loin. **

**A/T : Bonjour, ça y est je suis de retour ! Je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps car mon ordi était inaccessible (en fait mes parents font des travaux chez moi donc j'étais obligée de les aider et donc je n'ai pas pu aller beaucoup sur l'ordi… :( ) Bref en tout cas je vais quand même vous mettre DEUX chapitres aujourd'hui :) ! (est-ce que ça voudra dire 2 fois plus de reviews ? please… *appelle Blaine pour qu'il fasse ses petits yeux de chiots irrésistibles* ) ) Par contre ils ne sont pas corrigés parce que ma beta ne donne pas de signe de vie depuis deux semaines donc j'attendrais qu'elle me les renvoie pour mettre à jour (mais si quelqu'un connais HermionsCantDraw et est en contact avec elle, dîtes moi si elle est vivante histoire que je m'inquiète pas ^^) **

**Ensuite j'ai malheureusement quelques mauvaises nouvelles :**

**1 : je pars demain pour deux semaines sans ordi ni wifi donc je ne pourrais pas traduire les chapitres (mais le 6 est déjà à moitié traduit :) )**

**2 : ma correspondante allemande est arrivée hier pour 3 mois donc je ne pourrais pas passer des heures sur l'ordi.**

**3 : comme vous le savez dans 3 semaines c'est la rentrée (en tout cas pour moi) et perso j'entre en première et ma mère a dit que j'avais intérêt à me bouger pour ramener des bonnes notes (en fait elle veut que j'ai dans les 14, 15 de moyenne ce qui est mission assez dure pour moi^^) **

**Donc voila pourquoi les mises à jour de cette fiction ralentiront mais je vais essayer de les faire le plus rapidement et du mieux que je pourrais…**

**Sinon je vous remercie tous et toutes pour toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir même si je n'ai jamais le temps d'y répondre… je remercie aussi surtout ceux ou celles qui reviewent à chaque chapitre ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur et ça m'encourage beaucoup :)**

**Donc maintenant que j'ai fini de raconter ma vie, Enjoy ! :)**

**Chapitre 4 :**

« Je ne sais pas à propos de ça Kurt... Je pourrais perdre mon job... »

Kurt tira l'autre garçon âgé de 16 ans dans une cabine d'essayage de H&M, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Il ne perdit pas de temps, le poussant contre le mur et attaquant son cou, les mains parcourant sans but en haut et en bas de son corps. Le garçon jeta sa tête en arrière, permettant à Kurt plus d'accès tandis qu'il laissait échapper le souffle lourd qu'il retenait.

« Sérieusement... on peut juste se retrouver chez moi quand j'ai fini... c'est seulement dans quelques heures maintenant... mmmm... merde... Kurt, s'il te plaît... »

Kurt déplaça son attention de l'autre côté du cou du garçon, bougeant pour sucer son lobe d'oreille entre ses lèvres, roulant la perle de son piercing à la langue dessus. « Chut bébé, c'est okay. » Il lécha l'oreille du garçon puis mordît son cou. « On ne vas pas se faire attraper. Mets-toi à genoux, allez... »

Il renversa leurs positions de sorte qu'il était maintenant contre le mur et posa une main sur chacune des épaules du garçon lui demandant pour ses genoux. Le garçon s'agenouilla à contrecœur, mais n'était encore pas si sûr de risquer son job en suçant son "plan cul" dans le vestiaire de son job. Kurt commença à défaire son jean tandis que le garçon le regardait avec anxiété.

« Comment peux-tu être si sûr ? Mes parents vont me tuer si je perds ce job, Kurt... »

Kurt regarda le garçon d'un air agacé, commençant à sentir son érection devenir plus molle. « Ecoute » commença-t-il, tandis qu'il sortait son sexe et commença à se caresser juste en face du visage de l'autre adolescent, « si nous continuons à avoir cette conversation à propos de toi me suçant _au lieu de_ toi me suçant vraiment, alors oui, nous nous ferons prendre. Mais si tu restes vraiment en place et que tu me suces comme la salope que je _sais_ que tu es, nous n'aurons pas de problèmes. »

Le garçon avait l'air encore un peu angoissé mais décida que peut-être l'autre 11ème année avait un point. Le plus vite il commençait le plus vite Kurt partirait. Il retira la main de Kurt de sa longueur et y attacha ses lèvres, suçant légèrement sur la tête avant de tout prendre dans sa bouche.

_Enfin, _pensa Kurt. Il jeta sa tête en arrière et mit ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds bouclés de garçon. « _Putain_… » gémit-il, poussant le garçon plus sur son membre et poussant en avant. « C'est tout ce donc j'avais besoin… »

Le garçon fredonna autour de la longueur de Kurt, relaxant sa gorge et la prenant comme il sentait Kurt poussant plus dans sa bouche. Les vibrations faisaient gronder le badboy d'excitation.

« Merde… Timothy babe… tu as étudié de nouveaux trucs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt mordit ses lèvres tandis qu'il souriait, poussant de plus en plus loin dans la bouche chaude et humide du garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le garçon s'étouffer et se reculer un peu. Il baissa les yeux pour vérifier s'il allait bien pour voir l'adolescent se calmant, le regardant livide.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » demanda Kurt d'une façon confuse et irritée. Quelques minutes de plus étaient tout ce dont il avait besoin et il allait faire jaillir des poussées chaudes dans la bouche du garçon.

« Timothy ? Putain, tu m'as appelé Timothy, Kurt? »

Le visage de Kurt devint encore plus confus. Il pensait peut-être que c'était une plaisanterie, peut-être que le garçon lui "faisait une blague" ou quelque chose, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas. « Et bien, c'est ce que ton badge dit… »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu es sérieux ? Mon manager m'a donné ça à porter parce que j'ai laissé le mien chez moi et c'est une politique uniforme d'en porter un. Tu ne sais pas mon putain de nom ? C'est la troisième fois qu'on se voit ! Tu viens même sur mon lieu de travail pour obtenir une pipe et tu ne sais pas mon putain de nom ? » Il devenait plus qu'un peu bruyant pour quelqu'un qui voulait que ce petit rendez-vous reste un secret.

_Merde, Kurt. Comment as-tu pu te mettre toi-même dans cette situation ? C'est pourquoi je dis de s'en tenir à des petits noms. Merde. Maintenant qu'est-ce que c'était… ? Jack… euh James… non…_

« Je connais ton nom, babe. C'est juste qu'il m'échappe en ce moment. Maintenant viens et finis ce que tu faisais, je vais m'en souvenir au moment où tu auras terminé… » Kurt alla saisir la tête du garçon et retourner là où il était mais il fut rejeté quand l'adolescent s'écarta.

« Va te faire foutre, Kurt. » Le garçon se leva et avança vers la sortie seulement pour être stoppé par l'autre adolescent dans la cabine d'essayage. _C'est John ! Je m'en souviens parce que la fois où on s'est envoyé des sextos il m'a demandé de l'appeler "Johnny boy". Quel putain de loser. Mais quel cul…_

Kurt le fit pivoter et tint ses bras au-dessus de sa tête contre la porte. Il jeta un regard dans les yeux verts du garçon avant de parler.

« Allez John, s'il te plait ne me fais pas ça… tu sais que j'ai seulement couché avec toi… » il commença à embrasser le cou du garçon encore, bougeant vers l'endroit qui faisait frissonner son corps.

« Oh maintenant tu me connais ? » demanda John, essayant de son mieux de ne pas faiblir mais échoua lamentablement.

« Je t'ai toujours connu. Tu sais que je ne t'oublierais jamais hein ? Comment pourrais-je John ? Ta bouche est si putain de bien. » Kurt enleva ses mains des bras du garçon et commença à presser les fesses de John. « Et j'aime comment tu es toujours si serré pour moi. Je parie que tu ne te doigte même pas toi-même même si tu aimes être rempli… tout ça parce que tu le veux serré pour Kurt quand je viens vers toi. Est-ce que j'ai raison ? »

John gémit au sentiment des mains de Kurt sur ses fesses et hocha la tête avec ferveur.

« Je sais, bébé. Maintenant je sais que tu ne veux pas me laisser comme ça… » il faisait allusion à son érection qui était toujours à l'air libre. John sourit et secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non, Kurt. » Il se pencha et plaça un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt. Kurt l'autorisa mais le regarda d'un air irrité. « Tu connais ma règle à propos des baisers… »

« Tu m'as appelé Timothy donc je pense que je mérite un baiser. » John sourit à Kurt séduisant, le repoussant contre le mur et retournant à genoux. Kurt sourit d'un air satisfait et remit ses mains dans les cheveux du garçon.

_Il s'en ai fallu de peu. Ne plus jamais sauvegarder de contacts comme "Baise rapide" 1-10. _pensa-t-il, continuant de pousser profondément dans la bouche du garçon.

~oOo~

Blaine se retourna pour regarder son réveil. Il était 2h30 du matin un vendredi. Il avait juste finit sa première semaine à McKinley. Tout semblait aller bien. Il s'était fait quelques amis et les gens le respectaient parce qu'ils l'avaient vu avec Kurt, Puck, Finn, et Sam de temps en temps, Katelyn qui était aussi respectée à cause de l'image de son frère, et puis avec Sebastian d'autres fois. Apparemment quelqu'un là-haut l'aimait parce qu'il était assorti avec des amis qui n'obtenaient aucune merde. Bien sûr Blaine ne comprenait pas la rivalité entre le groupe de Kurt et les Murdock Saints. Kurt et ses amis étaient loin d'être des membres de gang mais ils ne s'autorisaient pas eux-mêmes de se faire marcher sur les pieds par ces idiots.

Mais maintenant, il était 2h30 du matin. Tout ce que Blaine voulait vraiment était de retourner dormir et d'avoir une belle fin d'une bonne première semaine. Toutefois, tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était sa mère au téléphone criant sur son père à propos de seul Dieu le sais maintenant. Il entendit quelques morceaux de la conversation mais essaya de bloquer le reste. De ce qu'il entendait, c'était à propos d'elle étant la cause de leur départ, pas lui. Donc son père blâmait apparemment Alice juste comme Briana avait fait. Et apparemment tout le monde voulait pointer du doigt au lieu de déterminer une façon de gérer ça. Blaine se demandait si l'espace aiderait réellement comme sa mère l'avait destiné. Elle disait que partir aiderait à relancer un changement en son père. Mais maintenant Blaine était incertain que ce serait le cas.

Il supposait que sa mère était dans sa chambre tout au fond du couloir. Sa voix était étouffée mais il pouvait quand même entendre mot pour mot s'il essayait.

_« Et bien, bien sûr que tu ne saurais pas ! Tu n'en avais rien à foutre ! Tout ce qui compte pour toi est ton précieux job et ta précieuse apparence. J'ai d'autres priorités donc c'est pourquoi nous avons dû partir ! »_

Blaine ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher mais sentait que la dispute… que tout en réalité… était sa propre faute. Bien sûr Anthony avait des problèmes qui n'étaient pas dépendant de l'orientation sexuelle de Blaine, mais peut-être que c'était l'orientation sexuelle de Blaine qui faisait empirer les choses, causant la relation de famille aller dans un cercle vicieux.

Des larmes menaçaient de couler tandis que Blaine se rappelait de quand il était plus jeune et Anthony et Alice se disputaient comme ça. Il s'asseyait dans sa chambre, habillé de son pyjama préféré de foot, étreignant "Cuddles" son ours en peluche serré contre lui. Tandis que les deux adultes criaient l'un contre l'autre pensant que leur fils et leur fille dormaient profondément, Blaine se balançait d'avant en arrière sur le lit, juste lui et Cuddles, attendant que ses parents arrêtent d'être fous. A ce moment, il avait seulement 8 ans, sa grande sœur 10.

Briana se faufilait toujours dans sa chambre quand Anthony et Alice devenaient comme ça. Elle fermait la porte doucement derrière elle, et avançait silencieusement vers le lit du garçon, allant sous les couvertures. Blaine posait Cuddles entre eux et se blottissait aussi près de sa sœur qu'il le pouvait.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que maman et papa se disputent, Bri Bri ? »_

_« Chut… ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer Blaine. »_

_« Mais que faire si papa repart et que maman doive dormir toute seule ? »_

_« S'il part nous irons dormir avec elle. Il reviendra, il revient toujours. Il a juste besoin de se calmer. Rappelle-toi que les gens qui s'aime l'un l'autre parfois se disputent. Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas Blaine ? »_

_« Oui je t'aime Bri Bri. »_

_« Et parfois nous nous battons. C'est la même chose. Demain tout ira mieux. »_

_Briana l'embrassait sur le front en guise de bonsoir._

_« Maintenant dors un peu. »_

_« Okay. »_

_Blaine pressait Cuddles fort contre lui et se laissait aller à dormir._

Quand Blaine émergea de sa rêverie, il remarqua sa mère encore au téléphone avec son père. Il décida qu'il allait essayer et sortir de la maison au lieu de devenir fou. S'étendant pour retirer son portable du chargeur, il s'en saisit et commença à envoyer un message à son amie.

_Hey, je sais qu'il est tard mais s'il te plait dis que tu es réveillée maintenant. –Blaine_

**Salut :) Oui, je suis debout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? –Kate**

_J'ai vraiment besoin de sortir d'ici. Pense tu que tu peux me faire me faufiler d'ici ? –Blaine_

**Je peux essayer. Laisse-moi être sûr que mon père et Kurt sont endormis. –Kate**

Blaine s'assit sur son lit, faisant courir ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il attendait une réponse.

_« Bien. Tu ne dois pas penser à moi. Juste comprends que ta fille et ton fils ont besoin de toi. »_

Les larmes qu'il retenait glissèrent sur ses joues. Il apporta sa manche de chemise à son visage et les essuya, fermant son esprit à toutes pensées qui essaieraient de le tourmenter. La semaine s'était bien passée et maintenant il n'allait pas laisser n'importe laquelle de ces pensées interférer. Au moins pour le moment.

Blaine saisit son portable après qu'une alerte ait attiré son attention.

**Okay. Papa est assommé. Mon frangin dynamite de la musique donc il ne devrait pas déranger. Viens la porte est déverrouillée. -Kate**

_Suis bientôt là. –Blaine_

Blaine se glissa dans ses chaussons Adidas et saisit ses clefs, les mettant dans la poche du short de basket dans lequel il dormait. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller chaudement parce qu'il couperait à travers sa cour vers celle des Hummel, donc il se déplacerait probablement pendant en tout dix secondes.

Une fois que Blaine ouvrit la porte, il put voir la tête de Kate se déplaçant dans la cuisine. Il regarda la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers don amie silencieusement. Sérieusement, si Burt venait en bas et le voyait ici avec sa fille il serait probablement détruit avant qu'il ne puisse expliquer qu'ils étaient juste amis.

« Hey, Blaine. Je fais du chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows donc nous pouvons discuter de la raison qui t'a fait demander de venir ici à presque 3 heures du matin. »

« Fun, fun, fun. » répondit Blaine sarcastiquement faisant un câlin à son amie par derrière. « Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ferais sans toi, pourtant. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. « Moi aussi, vraiment. Mais ce pour ça que sont faits les amis. Prends un siège. »

Blaine fit demi-tour et s'avança jusqu'à la table de cuisine. Il tira une chaise et s'y assit, s'affalant dans le siège et décoiffant ses cheveux d'une façon fatiguée. Katelyn marcha vers lui avec deux mugs en main, en plaçant une devant son compatriote de 9ème année et prenant un siège à côté de lui avec la sienne.

« Okay. Donc qu'as-tu en tête, Blainers ? »

Blaine prit une petite gorgée de son chocolat chaud et fredonna en approbation. « Merci. C'est vraiment bon. »

« Aucun problème. » Elle prit une petite gorgée du sien. « Retourne au sujet. »

Blaine sourit tristement tandis qu'il plaçait le mug devant lui sur la table de la cuisine. Il prit une profonde inspiration comme pour dire "c'est une longue histoire" et commença à parler. « Et bien, je suis désolé de perturber ce que tu étais en train de faire. Je le suis vraiment. Je ne suis pas un de ces personnes nécessiteuses et collantes mais j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un… J'avais vraiment besoin de sortir de chez moi. »

La jeune fille observa son ami soigneusement tandis qu'il radotait encore et encore, lançant ses mains dans toutes les directions. Elle sourit en elle-même et décida que peut-être elle devrait parler ou ils tourneraient en rond toute la nuit. « Je suis contente de pouvoir être la personne à qui tu viens. Maintenant veux-tu me dire ce qui t'a mit tellement en colère. »

« Maman et Papa se disputaient. Au téléphone. Elle m'a réveillé avec le… volume. » Il soupira et regarda son amie qui lui retourna un regard sympathique. « Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais, Kate. Venir ici, recommencer. Merde, ce serai génial ? Je ne sais pas… mais je ne pensais pas que je traiterais la même chose, moi et Briana sommes déjà passés par là. »

Kate fut silencieuse pendant un moment, comme d'habitude, avant de répondre. Blaine aimait qu'elle pense avant de parler mais maintenant il se sentait comme s'il était jugé. Il refusa de la regarder, portant son chocolat à ses lèvres et sirotant silencieusement.

« Je sais que je ne peux probablement pas dire beaucoup dans la situation parce que je suis un regard extérieur. Et pour être parfaitement honnête, je n'ai jamais été dans cette situation. Je ne veux pas te donner d'avis parce que ce serait probablement hypocrite de ma part… »

Blaine l'interrompit, « Ecoute, je suis venu ici pour un avis. Donc commence à parler "missy"* »

Katelyn ria de son ami. « Okay, okay. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce que tu as pensé impliquait de s'éloigner. Je suis heureuse que tu t'amuses. Je sais plus que la plupart des gens combien c'est important pour toi d'être capable de se défouler et de profiter de ta jeunesse. Mais quelque chose que tu a aussi besoin de comprendre est que ton père va encore et toujours être là. Et jusqu'à ce que son attitude envers toi change, les gens comme ta mère et le reste d'entre nous nous sommes là pour toi sans un doute. » Elle se rapprocha de lui et plaça un bras sur son épaule. « Je promet, même si les choses ne vont pas bien avec lui, tu m'auras moi. Je ne peux pas être la meilleure figure paternelle mais je suis une plutôt bonne amie. »

Blaine rit un peu avant de se pencher dans les bras de son amie. « C'est ce que tu es. Je suis chanceux que tu sois ma voisine juste à côté. »

« Ce n'est rien. Allons regarder un film, détourner ton attention de ces choses. »

« Ça sonne bien, Kate. »

Les deux adolescents sortirent de leur chaise et marchèrent vers le salon. Au même moment Kurt remonta les escaliers apparemment à la hâte, entièrement vêtu de sa veste et un jean gris taille basse comme d'habitude. Il avait un bonnet et des gants en cuir noir. Il tourna au bas des escaliers pour voir sa sœur et son voisin vêtus de vêtements de nuit et de chaussons.

« Okay… » dit Kurt tandis qu'il regardait les deux à la porte de la cuisine. « Je suppose que papa ne sais pas que tu as de la compagnie ? »

« Je suppose que papa ne sais pas que tu es sur le point de sortir ? » répliqua-t-elle, regardant le garçon emmitouflé, mettant une écharpe grise autour de son cou.

« A-t-il jamais su ? » il sortit son portable, le vérifiant pour un message puis marcha vers le fauteuil de son père, ramassant la télécommande sur son chemin. « Qu'est ce que vous deux faites debout à cette heure ? »

Kate attrapa la main de son ami et l'assit sur le divan. « Discutant. » Elle attrapa la télécommande de la main de son frère et prit un siège. « Allant regarder un film. »

Kurt jeta un regard à Blaine et remarque que le garçon avait un peu les yeux mouillés. Il regarda Kate et la vit l'ignorer regardant la télévision. Il regarda encore Blaine qui semblait essayer d'oublier quelque chose avec quoi il traiter donc Kurt décida de ne pas parler. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable encore… toujours pas de message.

Ils s'assirent tous silencieusement pendant quelques minutes de plus, Blaine et Kate regardant le film, l'esprit de Kurt préoccupé par quelque chose d'autre. Il regarda son téléphone encore faisant poser à sa sœur une question.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Le garçon resta silencieux, regardant au loin. Il sentait les yeux de Kate et Blaine regardant droit sur lui mais décida que c'était mieux s'ils restaient en dehors de ses affaires. C'était pour le mieux.

Kate se tourna vers Blaine qui avait l'air contrarié. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il sentait de l'inquiétude dans la réaction de Katelyn. Se rapprochant, il plaça une main sur son épaule, la réconfortant silencieusement. Elle sourit tristement à son ami avant de retourner au film.

Le téléphone de Kurt sonna enfin et il se leva pour s'approcher de la porte. « Soyez bien vous deux. Je serai de retour dans à peu près une heure. Si papa vient ici et demande, je serai tout de suite là, okay ? »

« Peux-tu juste me dire où tu es ? S'il te plait Kurt. »

« Katie, » il se retourna de sa position à la porte d'entrée, « ne commence pas. Pas ce soir okay ? »

« Si tu pars pour aller te battre avec Murdock… juste ne le fais pas okay ? Papa n'a pas besoin d'enterrer un autre membre de la famille ! » Kate se leva et commença à avancer vers son frère, des larmes tombant et coulant sur son visage. « S'il te plait… »

« Ce ne pas ta responsabilité de te soucier d'où je vais donc s'il te plait va te rasseoir et regarde ce fichu film ! Je serai là quand je serai là ! » il claqua la porte avant qu'elle puisse le rejoindre, courant vers la voiture de Puck et sautant dans le siège arrière.

« Faisons-le, les gars. »

Kate se retourna pour voir Blaine debout juste derrière elle, un air d'excuse sur son visage. Il la prit dans ses bras et la tint tandis qu'elle pleurait. « Chut… c'est okay. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va revenir. » Kate remarqua qu'elle trempait le T-shirt de son ami avec ses larmes et se retira.

« Je suis tellement désolée Blaine. J'étais supposé t'aider à te sentir mieux et maintenant ça… J'ai juste vraiment besoin d'aller me coucher. Je suis désolée. » Elle essuya ses yeux et tenta d'arrêter de sangloter mais n'y arriva pas trop bien.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Nous avons fait un deal tu te rappelle ? Nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre. Es tu sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ? » il regarda son amie sincèrement. Elle sourit… en quelque sorte… et secoua sa tête négativement. « Non, Blaine. Je vais juste obtenir un peu de repos. Ta mère va probablement aller jeter un coup d'œil dans ta chambre de toute façon. Nous nous verrons demain okay ? » Blaine hocha la tête, l'embrassa sur la joue et partit. « Nous parlerons au matin. »

~oOo~

« Donc Finn… va t'assurer que les environs sont sûrs et commence ta partie. Kurt et moi allons diriger l'arrière. Sam tu restes dans le camion et regarde dehors pour Finn. Je veux que vous deux partiez si vous voyez quelqu'un venir ou entendez des sirènes. Ne vous inquiétez pas de nous nous irons bien. » Puck donna à Sam les clefs de son camion. « Sois soigneux avec mon bébé. Allons-y, Kurt. »

Finn marcha vers le pâté de maison silencieux de Murdock où les Karofsky vivaient. Il avait des allumettes dans une poche et une bouteille d'essence dans la main. Regardant aux alentours soigneusement, il s'arrêta juste au milieu de la rue, juste devant la maison de Xavier et Blaine et commença à verser l'essence sur le trottoir.

Sam s'assit dans la Ford tapant des doigts contre le volant. Il se sentait comme un loser, toujours collé à guetter pendant que ses amis faisaient le gros boulot. Kurt lui avait dit que sur les quatre il était le plus potentiel à faire quelque chose de valeur avec sa vie donc c'est pourquoi ils le laissaient dans ces situations. Toutefois, il n'était pas avec la totalité de la chose "laisser mes amis dehors pour sécher", et il savait qu'ils pourraient être formidables si les garçons essayaient réellement. Regardant dehors derrière lui toutes les quelques secondes et autour du véhicule, il pouvait seulement voir ses trois amis donc pour l'instant tout allait bien.

« Mec, grouille-toi on a besoin de partir, » dit Puck crevant son dernier pneu et regardant Kurt. Kurt avait fini de crever tous les pneus de son côté du pâté de maison et décida de vandaliser avec une clé un peu artistiquement la jeep de Dave.

« Presque fini, Puck. Juste une lettre en plus. Là nous allons… S-U-C-E-U-R. Suceur de bite. Il devrait aimer ça. »

Puck sourit tandis qu'ils couraient vers là où Finn était. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as écrit quelque chose à propos de toi sur sa voiture ? »

Kurt renifla. « Continue et je dirais à tout le monde à propos de toi et lui. »

« Tu as besoin de dire à tout le monde à propos de moi et Kate, elle grandit agréablement. »

Kurt se retourna sérieux et poussa Puckerman durement. « Retire ça ou avale tes deux dents de devant. Lequel est-ce que ça va être, Puck ? »

Puck arrêta sa main et recula, souriant à son ami. « Merde, relax c'était une blague. Tu t'es habitué à être capable de prendre ces… »

Kurt commença à marcher vers Finn encore contrarié avec son ami comme d'habitude. « Ne laisse plus échapper de merde comme cette erreur de ta bouche encore. » Puck rit seulement tandis qu'ils rejoignaient enfin Finn. Le grand 11ème année signala à Sam de démarrer la voiture, et le garçon blond le fit donc.

« Très bien les garçons, maintenant nous éclairons ces putes ! » Finn baissa l'allumette et regarda le feu se répandre sur l'essence qu'il avait versée – épelant les mots "ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE MURDOCK". Le poing des garçons se cognaient tandis qu'ils regardaient l'incendie dans le noir.

« Ce serait drôle de se réveiller pour que je sois sûr. Maintenant foutons le camp d'ici ! » Kurt poussa Puck, faisant presque trébucher l'adolescent dans les flammes tandis qu'ils couraient vers la voiture. Finn courut proche derrière eux riant à la bagarre des deux. Rien de nouveau ici.

~oOo~

Kurt sortit de l'arrière de la voiture de Puck devant sa maison. Il leva le majeur à son ami comme au revoir et marcha vers sa porte. Sortant ses clefs, il se demanda si Blaine était encore chez lui. Il était à peu près 4hoo du matin maintenant donc ce serait probablement négatif, mais il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour vérifier tout de même. La télévision et les lumières étaient éteintes au rez-de-chaussée donc il referma la porte et la verrouilla. Le 11ème année marcha vers le porche de Blaine et s'y assit, envoyant un message au garçon pour voir s'il était encore réveillé.

_Ouais, je suis levé. Tout est okay ? –Blaine_

**Oui. Y a-t-il une raison pour que ça ne doive pas ? –Kurt**

_Tu me le dis. –Blaine_

Kurt sourit au message. _Oh génial, ma sœur l'a convertit à son côté._

**Peux-tu sortir ? –Kurt**

Il y eu deux minutes de silence avant que la porte d'entrée de la maison des Anderson s'ouvre révélant Blaine dans son T-shirt manches longues et son short de basketball. Il alla s'asseoir sur la marche à côté de Kurt. « Tu sens l'essence. »

Kurt haussa les épaules et se détourna du jeune adolescent une fois qu'il s'assit sur les marches, regardant directement de l'autre côté de la rue.

Blaine était assis là dans un froid glacial, se demandant pourquoi par l'enfer il n'avait pas prit plus de vêtements avant d'aller dehors. Lui et Kurt étaient assis juste là tranquillement quelque chose qu'il ne croyait pas être important était d'attraper la pneumonie.

« Est-ce que tout va bien avec ton père ? » Kurt ne levait toujours pas les yeux, regardant seulement quelque chose qu'il trouvait intéressant de l'autre côté de la rue.

Blaine fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux ne voulant pas revenir à ce sujet. Ça avait été silencieux dans la maison quand il était revenu et il s'était couché là dans le silence pensant à toutes les bonnes choses dans sa vie. Maintenant ici nous sommes revenus au négatif. « Non. »

Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine, croisant les yeux du 9ème année pendant un moment avant de se détourner encore. « Tu sais que l'offre tient toujours. Je peux tout faire partir pendant un instant. »

Blaine sourit, « Si c'est pour ça que je suis dehors ici à me geler les fesses pour parler de ça alors je retourne à l'intérieur. » Blaine se leva pour remonter les marches et aller à l'intérieur de la maison. » Il se stoppa quand il entendit Kurt parler encore.

« Comment est-ce que Sebastian te traite ? »

« Umm… bien ? »

Kurt regardait vers son jardin maintenant. « Je parie. »

Blaine se tenait seulement là maladroitement se demandant ce que son ami plus âgé voulait dire par ça exactement.

Kurt décida de parler encore, « Bien je ne veux pas déjà aller à l'intérieur de la maison. Allons-y pour une balade. »

Blaine resta dans son coin, les bras croisés et frissonnant. « Sur ta moto ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » il se leva et se tourna vers Blaine, un sourire sournois peint sur son visage.

« Je ne suis pas fan, Kurt. »

Kurt sourit, amusé que Blaine se gèle les fesses dehors pour parler avec lui. Il devait avoir quelque chose pour le garçon pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà à l'intérieur. « Va enfiler un pantalon, je vais attendre. Sasha va être chaude et prête juste quand tu reviendras. »

Blaine haussa un sourcil. « Sasha ? »

« C'est mon bébé… » dit Kurt sûrement. « Ma motocyclette. Maintenant va te préparer. » Il se tourna et sauta les quelques marches, traversant le jardin de Blaine et ouvrant la porte de son garage. Pour plusieurs raisons, Blaine alla à l'intérieur et revint comme il l'avait dit en pantalon de survêtement et son caban. Kurt démarra l'engin tandis qu'il s'installait derrière, mettant le casque rouge et tenant étroitement le torse de Kurt. Le 11ème année appréciait que le garçon le serre un peu plus étroitement qu'il le voulait, mais décolla au bas de la rue vers sa destination.

~oOo~

« Si tu as quelques sortes de fantasmes dans un cimetière je ne suis pas intéressé. »

Kurt rit bruyamment tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le cimetière Monroe. Il marcha dans le chemin vers où sa mère était enterrée et s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard ayant rejoint sa pierre tombale. Il la lut à haute voix afin que Blaine puisse entendre. Le soleil se levait doucement mail il faisait encore plutôt noir dehors.

« Ci-git Elizabeth Sarah Hummel – la magnifique femme de Burt et merveilleuse mère de Kurt et Katelyn. La Terre n'a pas de douleur que le ciel ne peut pas guérir. »

Blaine se tenait derrière Kurt, immobile. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas pourquoi Kurt l'avait amené ici, il ne savait pas si Kurt voulait même qu'il dise quelque chose finalement. Et ensuite le garçon se tourna pour le voir, des yeux bleus rencontrant des noisettes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Blaine. Je ne m'attends pas à quoi que ce soit de toi. Juste besoin de la voir et je ne voulais pas être seul. Et tu n'as pas besoin d'être seul maintenant. » Kurt se détourna de Blaine et revint vers sa mère. « Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin de penser… quand les choses vont être trop pour moi à garder. Je viens juste vers ma mère, mon refuge, tu vois ? »

Blaine hocha la tête mais Kurt regardait la pierre tombale donc il ne pouvait pas voir. Kurt continua.

« Peut-être que tu as besoin d'un endroit où aller et penser aussi, mec. Parfois parler à ses amis peut aider considérablement, et je suis sûr que tu apprécies Katelyn. Elle est une bonne auditrice. Mais il y aura des fois où tu auras besoin d'être seul. »

Blaine hocha encore la tête avant d'ajouter en deux secondes. « Et il y aura des fois où tu auras besoin de ta famille, Kurt. Tu sais que tu leur manques. »

Kurt se crispa là où il se tenait et tourna son visage vers le petit brun. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Blaine remarqua qu'il avait juste franchit la ligne qu'il avait promis à son amie de ne pas franchir. _Merde_.

« Rien. »

Kurt se rapprocha plus près de Blaine. « Ne me donne pas ça Anderson. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Qui ? » Blaine feint la confusion.

« Kate ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

Blaine secoua la tête et commença à reculer encore face aux yeux bleus perçants devant lui. « Rien. Si je te dis ce qu'elle a dit tu vas la blesser. Et si tu le blesses, je te blesserais. »

Kurt rit. « Oh vraiment…tu vas me faire mal ? »

« Je peux me défendre Kurt. »

Kurt roula des yeux comme le plus jeune garçon et retourna vers la tombe de sa mère. « Ce n'est pas facile de parler de ça. Pour moi du moins. C'est beaucoup plus facile de le garder pour soi. »

Blaine secoua la tête, regardant à l'arrière du visage de Kurt. « Ça va seulement te tuer. »

Kurt sourit même si il se sentait bouleversé sachant que ce que Blaine avait dit était la vérité absolue. Il ne voulait pas se détourner de sa famille, les deux seules personnes qu'il avait étant Burt et Kate. Il ne voulait pas les repousser mais c'était la chose la plus facile à faire. Sa mère était sa meilleure amie en grandissant et maintenant elle était partie. Ouais, il était proche de son père, mais la relation qu'il avait avec Elizabeth ne pourrait jamais être remplacée. Elle était son monde. Et le plus vite son père accepterait ça, le plus vite les choses seraient bien entre eux. Il détestait que Kate l'avait vu changer du fort et vaillant grand frère à un qui n'avait même pas le temps de l'écouter parler de sa journée mais c'était bien plus facile de la négliger et d'être une déception que d'être la personne qu'elle avait besoin qu'il soit. Comment pourrait Blaine ou qui que ce soit pour ce sujet comprendre ça ? Ils ne pouvaient juste pas.

« Si ça me tue Blaine, alors au moins je serais avec ma mère. » Il posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres, se pencha, et les plaça sur la pierre tombale. Après être resté accroupi pendant quelques minutes de plus, il dit à voix basse "Je t'aime" et se leva, se tournant vers la sortie du cimetière.

Blaine avait décidé cd lui donné un moment avec sa mère mais avait bien l'intention de finir la conversation quand le garçon aurait fini. Il courut pour rattraper Kurt tandis qu'il marchait rapidement vers la sortie.

« Tu serais avec elle Kurt. Mais et à propos de ton père ? À propos de Kate ? Tu ne pense pas qu'elle leur manque aussi ? Tu ne pense pas qu'ils ont besoin de toi ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de pleurer un autre être cher. »

Kurt continua le chemin de retour vers sa moto tenant compte de ce que Blaine disait mais le repoussant. _Pourquoi est-ce que ce gamin pense qu'il est Dr. Phil** ? _

« Ils vont aller bien, Blaine. Laissons ça tranquille pour l'instant, okay ? »

Blaine resta silencieux, marchant derrière Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent sa moto. Kurt y monta et remis au 9ème année son casque. Blaine l'accepta mais parla une dernière fois avant de monter derrière son ami. « Tu sais que tu traite ta sœur de la même façon que la mienne me traite. Et tu l'as appelée une salope… »

Kurt rit aux mots du garçon plus jeune. « Très bien. Pouvons-nous juste foutre le camp d'ici ? Cet endroit n'est pas ouvert avant 8h du matin. Je ne veux pas être pris. »

Blaine se figea « Tu veux dire que j'aurais pu être arrêté ? Kurt qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ? D'abord monter sur la moto quand tu sais que ma mère me tuerait, ensuite mettre ma liberté en péril ? J'avais l'impression que nous étions amis ! »

Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine, ennuyé. « Tu ne dois pas de faire de soucis à propos de quoi que ce soit quand tu es avec moi, okay ? Juste monte sur la moto afin que je puisse te ramener chez toi. Le soleil va juste se lever… »

Blaine roula des yeux et mit le casque, le sécurisant solidement. Il grimpa derrière Kurt, qui fit en sorte de rouler sur quelques bosses sur le chemin de retour effrayant le pauvre 9ème année proche de la mort. À distance Kurt pouvait entendre des sirènes par-dessus les bruits de son engin et il savait qu'elles venaient de la direction de Murdock Avenue. Il sourit à lui-même et fit une note de jeter ses vêtements dans la machine à laver et de sauter dans la douche dès qu'il sera chez lui. Sentir l'essence serait sa mort assurée. Il cachait déjà son couteau avec lequel il avait crevé les pneus.

Une fois que les garçons arrivèrent, Kurt emmena Blaine vers sa porte. Ils restèrent silencieux tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison, dans leurs pensées. Kurt décida qu'il offrirait à Blaine son propre petit sanctuaire pour quand les choses deviendraient trop dures pour lui.

« Il y a un petit lac derrière cette vieille maison abandonnée du côté ouest de Lima. Personne n'y va vraiment étant donné qu'il est glacé et tout, et même s'il ne l'était pas c'est encore plutôt abandonné. Je passe pas mal de temps tout seul là-bas – à penser, courir, crier, hurler, tout ce qui fait se faire sentir bien. Je vais être prêt à te le passer un jour… -si tu n'es pas trop occupé avec Sebastian, bien sûr. »

Blaine écoutait attentivement, tombant réellement amoureux avec l'idée d'avoir un endroit où seulement lui pourrait aller. Bien sûr Kurt le connaissait aussi mais il n'allait pas interrompre Blaine pendant qu'il y serait, non ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce gars continuait à parler de Sebastian ? Blaine voyait Sebastian seulement comme un ami.

« Ça sonne comme un plan. J'attends en fait ça avec impatience. » Il sourit à Kurt qui était appuyé contre la porte de sa maison.

« Donc je peux avoir un baiser de bonne nuit ? » Kurt sourit à Blaine, battant des cils provoquant un rire du jeune homme.

« C'est le matin. Et qu'est-ce que dirait Sebastian ? »

Kurt se tendit légèrement avant de retourner à sa personnalité normale et détendue. « Donc tu es avec ce crétin, hein ? »

Blaine roula des yeux et regarda loin de son ami. « Et bien, je m'accorde à toi… »

Kurt croisa les bras tandis qu'il regardait le 9ème année. « Okay. Je vais te donner une autre semaine avant que tu aies le coup de foudre pour lui. »

« J'en doute, » Blaine haussa les épaules, regardant Kurt d'un air indifférent.

« Si tu le dit… maintenant à propos de ce baiser… »

Blaine sortit ses clés avec un sourire narquois sur le visage. Il feint l'ennui et se tourna vers la porte. « Bonsoir, Kurt. »

Kurt sourit regardant le garçon fouiller ses clefs. _Je parie que son visage est aussi rouge que Sasha maintenant. _« Mais c'est le matin… » Blaine secoua la tête et Kurt put l'entendre rire. Il rentra finalement dans la maison et fit un signe d'adieu avant de fermer la porte.

« A plus, Anderson. » chuchota-t-il mordant ses lèvres en essayant de retenir son sourire, regardant la porte d'entrée de la maison des Anderson que Blaine venait juste de fermer. Il resta ici juste content pendant un moment avant que le son des sirènes ne le tire de sa rêverie. Le garçon se retourna et courut vers sa maison, déverrouillant la porte et allant rapidement à l'intérieur. Il sourit appuyé contre la porte avant de courir à l'étage pour commencer sa douche.

Blaine se tint aussi appuyé contre la porte souriant à lui-même. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il se sentait si heureux mais il s'en fichait. Le non-sens de la nuit précédente avec ses parents n'avait même pas d'importance à ce moment. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie quand sa mère vint en bas des escaliers, le regardant comme s'il était fou.

« D'où est-ce que tu viens à 5 heures du matin, jeune homme ? »

_Merde. _

*surnom affectif pour une jeune fille

** talk-show américain


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/T : Rating M mérité dans ce chapitre…**

**Chapitre 5 :**

« Je déteste ma vie. Je m'ennuuuuuuiiiiiiie tellement ! »

« Personne ne t'as dit d'aller à l'arrière d'une motocyclette en s'introduisant dans une propriété privée au petit matin, Blaine. »

« Oh bon sang Wes tu es comme ma mère. Je t'ai appelé pour que tu me fasses me faire sentir mieux dans ma peau, pas pour obtenir un autre sermon. »

Wes rit dans le téléphone tandis qu'il écoutait son meilleur ami se plaindre d'être privé de sortie. Il n'avait pas été surpris quand Blaine lui avait dit auparavant que Briana était punie parce que c'était typique pour la jeune fille. Mais Blaine s'était toujours si bien comporté. Il espérait en lui-même que le garçon n'allait pas être négativement affecté par ses nouveaux amis en Ohio. « Oh, okay... alors tu lui as dit à propos de la moto de ton petit ami.

Blaine grinça des dents, « Pour la dernière fois Wes il n'est pas mon petit ami. Il est juste mon voisin d'à côté. Est-ce que tu sais que ce minable a rit quand je lui ai dit qu'il m'avait mis dans le pétrin ? Ce n'était pas un rire comme "Ha ha, wow ça craint mec !" non... c'était comme un rire de bon cœur, tu sais celui qui vient de ton estomac et que tu dois te tenir à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber. » Wes éclata de rire dans le récepteur, « Et bien sur que non je ne l'ai pas dit à ma mère ! » continua Blaine, « Je n'aurais pas ma punition enlevée ce soir si je le faisais. Je lui ai juste dit que je traînais avec Kurt et elle a été bouleversée en entendant les sirènes dans le quartier et tout- elle a dit que nous étions dans une nouvelle ville et que je ne devrais pas être dehors sans qu'elle le sache- pas seulement la nuit mais à tout moment de la journée parce que nous deux auraient pu être blessés. Tu sais- toutes ces bonnes choses. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec les sirènes ? » demanda Wes curieusement.

Blaine se souvint avoir entendu les rumeurs à l'école durant la semaine à propos de ce qui s'était passé sur Murdock Avenue la dégradation de propriété, les pneus crevés, la rue où un feu avait été allumé avec le petit message personnel. Il avait vu quelques sportifs dans les couloirs qui vivaient là-bas… qu'il se souvenait avoir vus la nuit où Kurt l'avait trouvé dans leur quartier. Ils recevaient des regards étranges des étudiants, beaucoup qui étaient contents que quelqu'un ait le cran de leur faire quelque chose comme ça. Mais bon sang ils étaient furieux que quelqu'un ait fait ça et ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui. Blaine essayait de son mieux de cacher son visage quand ils marchaient près de lui dans les couloirs, au cas où les brutes décident de porter leurs frustrations sur lui. Profondément intérieurement il savait que Kurt et les autres avaient quelque chose à voir avec ça mais il ne voulait pas croire que le 11ème année aux yeux bleus pourrait être si stupide. Il était revenu sentant l'essence et avait dit des choses comme il "n'avait pas besoin de penser" et "ça commençait à devenir trop". Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et est-ce que Kurt s'ouvrirait à lui à propos de ça ? Hautement improbable.

« Beaucoup de non-sens avec ces garçons qui ne s'aiment pas les uns les autres par ici. Je ne connais pas les détails. »

Wes fredonna en réponse. Il croyait que Blaine savait plus qu'il ne le disait, ce qui était vrai. Mais Blaine ne voulait pas décrire quoi que ce soit d'une image négative de Kurt que son ami avait déjà. Il appréciait vraiment le gars, même s'il savait que personne n'approuvait leur amitié. Ils étaient deux personnes totalement différentes avec des aspirations différentes Blaine se concentrait sur le futur tandis que Kurt se concentrait sur l'instant présent. Si sa mère savait que Kurt se comportait comme un avide de sexe, un voyou, séchait les cours, un rocker est-ce que vous pensez que Blaine serait capable de même lui dire salut encore une fois ? Il était sûr que non.

« Bien, Blainey, tu vas être libre dans quelques heures. Quelle est la première chose que tu vas faire ? »

Blaine rit. « Suis-je supposé de dire que je vais aller à Disney world ? »

« Pas stupide, » Wes gloussa, « Je suis sérieux. Je veux savoir. »

« Tu veux savoir si je vais voir Kurt. »

Blaine sortit de son lit et descendit les escaliers vers la cuisine. Il passa par sa sœur qui était assise sur le canapé tentant de faire ses devoirs en regardant des rediffusions de _Jersey Shore*. _Elle marmonnait toujours des trucs à propos d'avoir besoin de voir The Situations abs dans la journée. Blaine secoua la tête à sa sœur. Le gars n'était même pas si hot. Son goût devrait être beaucoup mieux.

« Et bien, oui. Je suis plutôt curieux de ce gars. » continua Wes, tirant Blaine de ses pensées. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés sourit à l'attitude protectrice de son meilleur ami. Parce que c'était exactement ce que c'était.

« Ecoute Wes, je sais que tu fais attention à moi mais tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire sur ça. Amis. Lui et moi. Juste amis. Okay ? »

Les oreilles de Briana se relevèrent aux mots de son petit frère. _Garçon dramatique, hein ?_

Wes sourit, incrédule, à son ami. Parfois la voix de Blaine le trahissait. Blaine aimait la citation sur citation "voisin d'à côté" plus qu'il ne le réalisait. Mais Wes décida de laisser ça de côté. « Okay, B. Je vais t'attraper une autre fois. Des tonnes de devoirs, frangin. On se parle plus tard ? »

« Absolument. A plus, Wes. »

« A plus. »

Blaine rempocha son téléphone et se prépara un bol de céréales. Après avoir ouvert la porte du frigidaire, il chercha sur chacun des plateaux, bougeant les produits de gauche à droite. Quel que soit l'endroit où il regardait, il ne voyait pas ce dont il avait besoin. Après un certain temps à nier, il vint à la réalisation qu'ils étaient à cours de lait. Briana sourit derrière son dos tandis qu'elle regardait son frère chercher frénétiquement dans le réfrigérateur.

… _Plus de lait ? Ppppuuuu…._

« Désolé, p'tit frère. J'étais assoiffée. » Briana sourit à Blaine tandis qu'elle buvait la dernière gorgée de lait de son verre. Blaine sentit son visage chauffer de colère. Elle faisait toujours la chose la plus simple pour obtenir son tout dernier nerf.

« S'il te plait Bri… peux tu s'il te plait aller au magasin ? Je suis en train de mourir. »

« Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas y aller exactement ? » Elle replaça son verre sur leur table basse avant de vérifier un message qui faisait vibrer son téléphone.

Blaine baissa les yeux vers son bol de céréales sans lait avec dégoût. _Vous n'êtes rien sans lait, Coco Crisps. _« Je suis puni tu te rappelles ? »

Briana lui sourit. Elle n'avait rien dit au début pendant qu'elle retournait à ses livres. « Oh ouais. Désolé, c'est juste que le concept de toi puni est tellement nouveau pour moi… avec toi étant l'enfant parfait et tout- »

Blaine interrompit énormément choqué par les mots de sa sœur. Blaine ? L'enfant parfait ? Après que son propre père l'ai constamment négligé émotionnellement ? « Tu te moque de moi putain Briana. »

« Donc, tu a trainé avec ce connard de voisin toute la nuit… Je me demande ce que Mr. la star porteur de ballon de 10ème année des Titans de McKinley penserait s'il entendait cette nouvelle. »

Blaine devint automatiquement ennuyé par le sujet de conversation de sa sœur. Il ne comprenait sérieusement pas quelle grosse affaire il y avait avec Sebastian. Oui, ils étaient cool. Mais ils n'étaient pas romantiquement impliqués d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et okay, Blaine niait un peu, sachant que Sebastian flirtait avec lui constamment, mais il minimisait toujours ça parce que le garçon était amical avec tout le monde. Il était même gentil avec Briana quand ils se rencontraient bien qu'elle ne montrait aucun intérêt à être son amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre son statut.

« Est-ce que je peux dire combien tu es un idiot ? Tu perds ton temps avec cette version ratée moderne de Colin Farell quand tu as un sexy joueur de football gay bien aimé et populaire se languissant que tu le remarques. »

Blaine roula des yeux tandis qu'il enfilait sa veste. Oublions Brian tout ce dont elle se souciait était des choses futiles comme Alice avait dit. Et elle finissait toujours la fin du lait. Sa mère ne rentrait pas à la maison avant quatre heures donc il serait capable d'aller prendre du lait et être à la maison avant ça avec aucun problème.

Après que Blaine ait enfilé son caban, il eu des difficultés dans ses bottes et enveloppa une écharpe à carreaux autour de son cou.

« Tu vas voir le sexy Sebastian ? Tu es un garçon intelligent, Blaine. Tu devrais écouter mon avis plus souvent. »

« Tu as besoin d'un petit ami afin que tu puisse rester en dehors de mes affaires. Je vais acheter du lait. »

Briana sourit, ramassant ses livres d'école pour essayer en fait de finir quelque chose. « Et ta punition… ? »

« Ne prétends pas de t'en faire. » Il saisit ses clefs et avança vers la porte, la claquant en sortant. Même pas trois secondes après être sorti de la maison, qui vit-il ? Kurt bien sûr. Apparemment à cracher pour faire briller sa Pontiac rouge de 69. Blaine secoua la tête et sourit au garçon. Kurt et Briana ne pouvaient pas être capables de s'entendre mais ils étaient pareils dans beaucoup de façons. Leurs choses matérielles étaient tenues en plus haute estime que les personnes et relations réelles. C'était une honte vraiment.

Kurt leva les yeux pour voir Blaine marchant dans sa direction. Le jeune homme fit un signe de la main tandis qu'il avançait comme s'il croyait vraiment qu'il serait capable d'aller plus loin si facilement. Kurt courut vers lui bloquant son chemin. Il avait négligé la veste en cuir aujourd'hui et portait seulement un sweat à capuche avec les mots "Blind Bass Rebellion". C'était d'une couleur marron foncé et il portait un vieux pantalon de l'armée avec les classiques converses all-star toutes noires. Blaine s'arrêta de marcher parce que plus que quelques marches et il fonçait dans le 11ème année. « Oui, Kurt ? » il sourit sarcastiquement.

« Et bien salut à toi aussi, petit gars. Maman a finalement lâché la laisse ? » Kurt sourit taquin à Blaine en restant les bras croisés avant le 9ème année.

« Je me suis versé un bol de céréales et il n'y avait pas de lait. »

Le visage de Kurt blêmit dramatiquement. « Oh mon dieu, Blaine… »

« Je sais ! Mais pour répondre à ta question, je suis encore puni jusqu'à ce soir. A savoir si je ne me fais pas attrapé ici. Mais il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je puisse laisser ce bol de céréales seul. »

Kurt sourit et hocha la tête avec ferveur, « Je comprends totalement. Je suis sur le point d'emmener Kate à la maison d'une amie. Tu veux de l'aide pour aller au magasin et revenir ? Ce ne serait pas trop bien si maman t'attrapait marchant par ici quand tu es supposé être enfermé. » Blaine regarda Kurt suspicieusement faisant sourire le garçon plus âgé diaboliquement. « Je te ramènerais immédiatement à la maison- pas de trucs amusants. Je le promets. »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Okay. Merci. Ça veut _tout_ dire pour moi. » Kurt rit au spectacle mélodramatique de son jeune ami.

Kate sortit de la maison la tête enfouie sur son téléphone portable, et marcha droit vers la Pontiac de son frère. Quand elle leva les yeux pour le voir parler à Blaine elle sourit fit un signe à son ami.

« Mrs. Anderson t'a enlevé ta punition plus tôt alors ? » elle sourit à son ami, espérant de bonnes nouvelles.

Blaine secoua la tête. « Désolé non, mais j'ai désespérément besoin de faire une course au magasin. Kurt m'emmène. » Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et son grand frère sortit de l'allée, reculant.

« Ça ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce que ta punition soit finie ? Que faire si Bri parle à ta mère ? »

« Kate, nous sommes à cours de lait et je me suis juste versé un bol de céréales. Ça vaut la peine d'avoir des ennuis. »

« Mon dieu ! Blaine c'est horrible. »

« Exactement. »

Kurt ignora leur conversation, clignant constamment de l'œil à Blaine à travers le miroir de son rétroviseur chaque fois qu'il attrapait son regard. Blaine essayait de rester concentré sur sa conversation avec Kate mais Kurt flirtant avec lui à travers le miroir du rétroviseur le faisait devenir rouge.

« Kurt est-ce que tu vas arrêter ça ? » il rit, occupant sa lèvre entre ses dents et formant un sourire.

« Ce sourire me dit que tu ne me veux pas réellement. »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez les gars ? » Kate regarda son frère qui se souriait à lui-même.

« Sexe. » répondit Kurt. Le visage de Kate blêmit.

« Non ! Ne l'écoute pas, Katelyn. Il est un troll. » Blaine tira la langue au 11ème année et quand Kurt vit l'adorable acte à travers son rétroviseur, il sourit.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de l'amie de Kate Sugar. Sugar avait un énorme béguin pour Kurt et n'avait pas pris "non je te remercie j'aime les queues" pour une réponse. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand la 9ème année venait chez eux parce que plutôt que de rester occupée avec Katelyn elle le harcelait généralement.

« Quand est-ce que je viens te reprendre ? » Kurt déverrouilla son iPhone et envoya un message à Quinn à propos de la répétition du groupe le lendemain.

« A sept heures, a dit Papa. » répondit-elle, défaisant sa ceinture de sécurité et sortant de la voiture. « On se voit plus tard. »

« Okay loser. »

Blaine sortit de la voiture également et embrassa Kate sur la joue pour dire au revoir. Il ouvrit la porte du côté passager et s'assit à l'avant avec le garçon plus âgé.

« Wow. Elle reçoit un baiser sans même essayer mais je ne reçois rien. » Il sourit à Blaine tandis qu'il s'éloignait du bord du trottoir.

Blaine secoua la tête tandis qu'il faisait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés. « Est-ce que ça ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que peut-être tu essayais trop fort ? »

Kurt renifla tandis qu'il s'arrêtait à un feu rouge. « Tu me tues. Est-ce que tu sais combien c'est dur de vivre à côté de chez toi et que tu ne viennes jamais et me montre de l'amour ? J'ai des gars qui viennent par le bus, une demi-heure de navette juste pour pouvoir être penché sur le capot de ma voiture. Tu vis juste à côté et ne me laisse même pas te donner une branlette. Remarque que je n'ai pas dit que tu m'en donnais une- non. _Moi te_ donnant une branlette. C'est dur, Blaine. »

Blaine regardait directement devant lui mécontent de l'image de Kurt couchant avec d'autres garçons sur la voiture où ils étaient maintenant. Et probablement à l'intérieur aussi. Pour une raison quelconque, il n'était pas aussi écœuré qu'il devrait être. Il était dérangé parce qu'il réalisait que Kurt était probablement un connard avec toutes les personnes qu'il abordait comme sa grande sœur Briana disait. Pourquoi est-ce que Blaine aurait pensé qu'il était différent ? Parce qu'ils étaient allés dans un cimetière l'autre nuit ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose avec lequel se sentir bien. Aussitôt qu'il donnerait à Kurt ce qu'il voulait, il serait probablement traité comme toutes ses autres conquêtes.

Puis Blaine pensa "Et alors… ?" Si Kurt pouvait utiliser d'autres gars pour s'envoyer en l'air pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas utiliser Kurt à son tour ? Donner au garçon un goût de sa propre médecine et lui laisser l'horrible sentiment comme il le faisait à eux. Ceux qui venaient juste d'être baisés et devait prendre le bus pour rentrer chez eux.

Kurt venait juste d'avouer qu'il serait content de donner à Blaine une branlette. Très bien. Ça pouvait être arrangé. Et il ferait mieux de ne pas s'attendre à quoi que ce soit d'autre en retour parce que ça n'arrivera pas. Pour être honnête, Blaine ne se le faisait même pas à lui-même donc il y avait beaucoup à gagner de cette rencontre.

« Juste une branlette hein ? » Blaine regarda Kurt qui fredonnait une chanson que sa bande avait écrit ensemble. Kurt sourit une fois qu'il entendit ce que le garçon avait demandé.

« Une branlette, une pipe, je peux t'étirer, tout ce que je peux faire pour que ces lèvres gémissent mon nom, Blaine. » Il cligna de l'œil tandis qu'il arrivait au coin de Hamilton Avenue.

Blaine prit une couleur rouge foncée et se maudit d'être si affecté quand il était supposé être celui en contrôle. Ça s'avérerait probablement être plus difficile que prévu.

« Tu sembles intéressé… » continua Kurt, souriant à son jeune ami. Il plaça sa main libre sur le genou raide de Blaine tandis que l'autre contrôlait le volant. Il commença lentement à avancer sa main vers la cuisse de Blaine et sourit quand il remarqua les yeux du 9ème année fixés sur sa main, se mordant les lèvres assez rudement.

Blaine arrêta Kurt avant qu'il n'aille plus loin vers son pénis. Etre jeune et plein d'hormones craignait car ça ne lui prenait pas de temps pour devenir dur. Et il devait encore marcher dans le magasin pour le lait. Faire ça avec la trique serait gênant à la fois pour lui et les acheteurs sans méfiance.

« Attends… jusqu'à ce que nous soyons chez toi. »

Kurt sourit, reprenant sa main tandis qu'il gardait ses yeux sur la route. « Oui, monsieur. »

Une fois que Kurt se gara dans son allée, les deux garçons sortirent rapidement de la voiture. Kurt courut essentiellement vers sa porte, la déverrouillant, tandis que Blaine, lentement et maladroitement, suivait derrière lui, le lait à la main. « Euh… Je vais déposer ça à la maison d'abord ? »

Kurt sourit de la nervosité de Blaine. Il n'était pas sûr si le garçon lui demandait où lui disait ce qu'il allait faire mais il hocha la tête de toute façon. « Dépêche-toi. Mon père rentre à la maison à genre 45. »

Blaine fredonna en réponse et se dirigea vers sa maison. Après avoir déverrouillé la porte, il remarqua que les livres de sa sœur étaient encore dans le salon mais elle n'était nulle part au rez-de-chaussée. Il posa le lait dans le frigo, expira profondément, se préparant mentalement pour la décision qu'il allait faire et se redirigea vers la porte. Quand il revint chez Kurt, il tourna la poignée et entra. Kurt était sur le canapé avec la télévision allumée sur un programme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Kurt était affalé et tapait un rythme sur ses jambes. Blaine enleva son manteau et son écharpe, les suspendant à un crochet. Quand il entendit Blaine avancer, il se retourna et sourit.

« Ne sois pas timide maintenant. » il appela Blaine qui était resté pétrifié près du porte-manteau. « Viens par ici. »

Blaine referma la porte derrière lui, fit quelques pas vers Kurt puis s'arrêta, avalant sa salive audiblement. « Attends, » dit-il à peine plus qu'un chuchotement. « Sur ton canapé ? Nous n'allons pas dans ta chambre ? »

« Personne n'est à la maison, Blainers. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Blaine secoua la tête négativement. « Que faire si ton père arrive ? Est-ce que tu es fou ? »

Kurt se mit à rire. « Il y a ça parmi plein d'autres choses. Tu peux te détendre quand même ? Ce sera plus facile de l'entendre arriver d'ici et nous pouvons nous imaginer ce que ce serait s'il venait vers ma chambre et que la porte soit verrouillée avec nous deux seuls à l'intérieur. » Blaine se tint là écoutant les mots du bad boy. « Je t'ai dis que tu n'avais aucun soucis à te faire quand tu étais avec moi, hein ? »

Blaine hocha la tête.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je ne mords pas, sauf si tu le demandes. »

Les réserves de Blaine se brisèrent quand il commença à glousser, devenant rose pâle. « Wow, Hummel tu sais toujours quoi dire. » Il avança lentement, la nervosité grandissant de plus en plus à chaque pas. _Repars Blaine, repars avec ta virginité tant que tu en as encore la chance ! _

Il s'assit sur le canapé aussi loin de Kurt que possible. Kurt sourit au garçon timide et se tourna vers la télévision.

« Donc qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demanda Blaine.

« Sais pas, je m'en fiche. Kate l'a laissé et je n'ai pas pris la peine de zapper.

Blaine hocha la tête, regardant du coin de l'œil pour voir Kurt lui souriant. Il rougit et se détourna, se détestant encore plus. _Merde Blaine à quoi tu pensais ?_

Kurt eut un petit rire, se déplaçant du côté du canapé de Blaine. Il se mit aussi proche qu'il pouvait et enveloppa son bras autour du garçon. « Tu es trop mignon quand tu es nerveux, tu le sais Blaine ? » murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille du 9ème année, son souffle dansant sur la surface de la peau. Blaine se mordit les lèvres et continua à regarder l'écran. « Tu n'as rien à craindre quand tu es avec moi, » continua Kurt, « Je te le répète. Maintenant qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » Kurt commença à grignoter le lobe d'oreille de Blaine, en promenant sa main de haut en bas de la cuisse du garçon juste comme dans la voiture. Blaine avala de l'air, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser sortir le gémissement qu'il retenait. Il n'avait pas confiance en sa voix pour dire quoi que ce soit donc il resta assis complaisant.

Kurt se dégagea pour regardait Blaine qui se léchait les lèvres. Il sourit et déplaça sa main plus près de l'érection assez évidente du garçon, le caressant à travers ses jeans.

« _Nngh… merde…_ » Blaine mit la main sur celle de Kurt tandis que le garçon le caressait. Kurt fit un sourire énorme. « Ça fait du bien n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine jeta sa tête en arrière contre le bras du garçon plus âgé et Kurt profita de l'occasion pour attaquer son cou exposé. Il était sûr de ne laisser aucune marque sur lui parce que ce serait dur à expliquer à sa mère quand il était puni. Blaine mordit ses lèvres et commença lentement à pousser vers la friction que l'aîné créait pour lui, mais Kurt se retira.

« Relax. Je veux que ça dure. » grogna Kurt. « Est-ce que je peux voir te toucher toi-même ? Je veux savoir ce que tu aimes. »

Blaine le regarda avec une expression semi-craintive. « Je ne fais pas vraiment ça à moi-même… » souffla-t-il.

Kurt lui lança un regard incrédule. « Sérieusement Blaine ? Pourquoi ? Tu vas aimer comment ça fait. » Blaine resta silencieux tandis que le garçon fit courir son piercing à la langue le long de son lobe d'oreille. « Pas de meilleur moment pour apprendre que maintenant. » dit Kurt encore. « Regarde-moi. »

Kurt retira son bras d'autour de Blaine et décompressa son jean skinny, les faisant glisser légèrement vers le bas et libérant son érection. Elle était déjà à moitié dure et dégoulinante de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Blaine écarquilla les yeux. Le sexe de Kurt n'était pas aussi épais que le sien mais il était plus long. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation avant, de voir l'érection d'un autre homme. Il regarda de près comme Kurt remit son bras autour de ses épaules et lécha la paume de sa main libre, la portant à son membre et le caressant rapidement.

_Yep, je suis gay_. Pensa Blaine en lui-même.

Kurt jeta sa tête légèrement en arrière et continua à se caresser. Tous les quelques caresses, il laissait glisser son pouce sur le bout de son érection, ce qui rendait sa respiration un peu saccadée. Blaine avait l'air profondément fasciné comme si Kurt lui montrait Narnia ou quelque chose tout aussi magnifique. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur le sexe de Kurt qui devenait plus grand et plus dur dans sa main.

« _Puutain_… tu vois Blaine… Ce n'est pas difficile. Rien à craindre. Maintenant je peux te voir essayer sur toi-même ? » Kurt se donna une dernière dure caresse avant d'enlever sa main.

Blaine regarda Kurt qui négligeait sa propre érection pour s'occuper de lui. Il prit sa main libre et ouvrit le bouton du jean de Blaine, puis il tira espièglement la fermeture éclair vers le bas. Il regarda droit dans les yeux de Blaine tandis qu'il mettait la main dans les sous-vêtements du garçon provoquant un gémissement quand il les arracha. Kurt adorait ces yeux noisette même s'il ne se résoudrait jamais à l'avouer à voix haute. Il y avait sa nuance préférée de vert dedans. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait jamais admettre était à quel point il voulait se pencher et embrasser les lèvres de Blaine. Ça avait toujours été quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas avec les gars avec qui il couchait mais pour une raison quelconque il ne voyait pas Blaine comme n'importe quel gars.

Blaine était si dur que ça faisait mal mais il était tellement effrayé qu'il était lui-même embarrassé de venir avant que Kurt ait même fait ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Une fois qu'il fut à l'air libre, Blaine se lécha les lèvres et posa une main tremblante sur son membre, le saisissant. Il commença à se caresser, fermant les yeux et gémissant doucement. Kurt le regarda avec des yeux affamés tandis que le garçon se perdait en jouant avec son membre. Il entendit les gémissements de Blaine s'amplifier et décida d'arrêter le garçon avant qu'il ne s'amuse trop sans lui.

Kurt se pencha et commença à sucer un point sur le cou de Blaine qui rendit le garçon fou. Il mit la main de Blaine loin de son érection faisant gémir le garçon bouclé à l'absence. « Chut… je vais prendre soin de toi, sois patient pour moi. »

« Okay, » murmura Blaine. Kurt sentit son membre négligé devenir encore plus dur à l'obéissance de Blaine. Il savait qu'il allait avoir quelques fantasmes agréables avec cette nouvelle plus tard.

« Regarde ce que je fais, Blaine. »

Blaine ouvrit les yeux et regarda la main de Kurt sur son érection comme il lui avait ordonné. Il gémit à cette simple vue. C'était tellement _frickin' hot, _et la main de Kurt sur son membre était 1000 fois mieux que la sienne. Kurt lui sourit et lui murmura des choses obscènes à l'oreille tandis qu'il essayait de se concentrer à faire durer ça aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Comment était-il supposé recevoir une branlette et s'en aller comme il l'avait prévu dans sa tête quand c'était aussi bon ?

« Tu aimes ça ? Imagine ma langue dessinant des motifs le long de ta queue… mon piercing chatouillant l'extrémité… voudrais-tu ça ? »

Blaine essaya de s'arrêter de pousser vers le haut dans la main de Kurt tandis qu'il hochait la tête vivement. « Non, Blaine. Je veux t'entendre. »

« O…Oui…Je… »

Kurt resserra sa prise autour de Blaine et commença à caresser plus fort. « Oui tu quoi ? » il frotta son nez contre la joue de Blaine, utilisant son autre main pour la faire courir dans les cheveux de Blaine.

« Je voudrais ç…ça… Je… _oh mon dieu _Kuurt… »

Blaine sentit son estomac se serrer et ses yeux se révulsèrent dans l'extase.

Kurt remarqua les signes montrant qu'il était proche et retira sa main.

Les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrirent d'un bond une fois qu'il sentit la main du 11ème année quitter son érection. « Ohmondieu, que… pourquoi ? Kurt… s'il te plait. »

Le bad boy se démêla d'autour de Blaine et s'agenouilla sur le plancher entre ses jambes. « Tu as dit que tu aimerais ça donc je vais te montrer que tu vas adorer. » Kurt fit couler sa bouche sur le membre de Blaine et commença immédiatement à le sucer profondément. Il ne se dérangeait pas avec tous les jeux et les taquineries. Le fait que Blaine était si innocent et partageait ce moment avec lui l'excitait grandement. Il balançait sa tête de haut en bas, faisant courir son piercing le long de la partie intérieure de l'érection de Blaine.

« _Merde… Kurt s'il te plait… oh putain-ngghhhh _» Blaine mit ses mains dans les cheveux de l'aîné tandis que Kurt faisait travailler sa langue magique sur le membre du 9ème année. Kurt commença à caresser les boules de Blaine tandis qu'il suçait de plus en plus fort. Blaine ne pouvait plus le supporter il vint extrêmement fort dans la gorge de Kurt dans de longues giclées chaudes et regarda le garçon l'accepter volontiers, buvant sa semence. Blaine sentit sa conscience s'échapper et laissa sa tête tomber contre le dossier du canapé.

« Merde… Blaine… Blaine ! Enfin. Mec, lève-toi putain, mon père vient de se garer dans l'allée ! »

Les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrirent d'un bond et il remit rapidement son jean et redressa ses vêtements. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux comme si c'était n'importe quel type de style et se redressa sur le canapé. Kurt avait fait pareil, remettant son pantalon en essayant de cacher son érection ridiculement dure. Il essaya de son mieux de coiffer ses cheveux et se rassit sur le canapé, regardant l'écran de la télévision en face d'eux.

Burt mit la clef dans la serrure et entra chez lui. il fut choqué de voir que Kurt avait de la compagnie mais heureux de constater que c'était le garçon Anderson. Il était un bon garçon il en était sûr, donc si Kurt était devenu ami avec lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Ce qui le préoccupait cependant était ce que les garçons regardaient.

« Bonjour, Kurt. Bonjour, Blaine. Est-ce que vous deux regarder vraiment Nick Jr. (_N/T : chaine pour enfants) _ou est-ce que je suis juste stressé après une longue journée ? »

Blaine dit faiblement bonjour sans se tourner vers le père de Kurt. Il n'était pas sûr de s'il avait un visage "je viens de jouir" ce qui serait un signe flagrant.

« C'est une pub. Nous étions sur le point de partir de toute façon. Ennuyant. » Kurt se leva et jeta son manteau à Blaine en marchant vers la porte.

Burt fredonna en réponse et monta à l'étage. « N'oublie pas ta sœur. »

Blaine enfila son manteau et son écharpe et suivit Kurt dehors.

« Est-ce que tu as vraiment fait ça alors ? Vraiment, Blaine ? Avec ta queue ? »

Blaine rougit profondément et haussa les épaules. «Donne-moi une pause veux-tu? Je n'avais jamais fait cela ... »

Kurt rit tandis qu'ils allaient s'asseoir sur les marches de Blaine. « C'est rien. Tu seras mieux préparé, plus expérimenté pour la prochaine fois. »

Blaine était assit sur la marche en dessous de lui et leva les yeux. « La prochaine fois ? »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu restes à l'écart maintenant. Ne te ment pas à toi-même. »

Blaine sourit et détourna les yeux de son ami. « Je peux. »

Kurt roula des yeux. « Ouais okay Don Juan. Je suis toujours excité mais je vais prendre soin de ça avant d'aller chercher ma sœur. A moins que tu ne te sentes aventureux et que tu veuilles toucher juste ici ? Allez, il n'y a personne autour. » Blaine retira sa main que Kurt avait placé sur son entrejambe et cligna de l'œil. « Non, tu peux faire ça toi-même. Tu as fait un excellent travail sur moi, je dois dire. »

« Ha ha, tu as l'air d'essayer d'être celui en contrôle. Je te laisse t'en tirer maintenant mais plus tard je veux te voir caresser ma queue comme un pro. Tu as appris du meilleur après tout. »

Kurt se leva et se mit à genoux en face de Blaine afin qu'ils soient au même niveau des yeux. « On se voit quand je te verrais. » Il sourit et retourna vers chez lui. Blaine sourit tandis qu'il le regardait s'éloigner, debout pour aller aussi chez lui.

~oOo~

« Donc tu es un homme libre ? »

Sebastian marchait avec Blaine dans les couloirs du lycée McKinley vers la sortie. Le joueur de football mourait d'envie de passer du temps avec Blaine en dehors du lycée mais quand il avait finalement eu le courage de demander, le garçon avait été privé de sortie.

Blaine sourit chaleureusement à son ami. « C'est ce que je suis. Juste à temps pour le week-end. » Il sourit tandis qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment, se dirigeant vers Katelyn. Blaine allait rentrer à pied avec elle puisque Kurt, Finn, Puck, et Quinn étaient tous partis plus tôt pour répéter leur concert de la nuit suivante. Sebastian décida qu'il pouvait profiter de l'occasion pour leur offrir le trajet de retour. Il savait que Kate était importante pour Blaine donc l'avoir de son côté finirait par l'aider à obtenir Blaine.

Après avoir regardé le garçon et la fille partager un rapide câlin, il leur proposa de leur offrir le trajet. Blaine lui avait dit que ça allait bien et qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'imposer mais Katelyn le ferait certainement.

« Nous serions ravis de nous imposer en fait. Je voudrais rentrer à la maison sans avoir à marcher sous 40 degrés, je te remercie beaucoup Blaine. »

Blaine roula des yeux et sourit tandis que la fille suivait Sebastian à son véhicule. Ils montèrent tous, Blaine à l'arrière tandis que Kate donnait la direction à Sebastian.

Les deux adolescents à l'avant s'assirent et parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi tandis que Blaine s'assit sur la banquette arrière se repassant les images de la veille Kurt se masturbant juste en face de lui, la main de Kurt le caressant rudement, les lèvres de Kurt autour de la base de son érection, avalant son sperme. Il s'était réveillé à trois heures du matin d'un rêve très explicite et s'était touché aux souvenirs de celui-ci. Ouais, ce plan de faire à Kurt comme il le faisait aux autres n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il le pensait.

« La Terre appelle Blaine… »

Blaine secoua la tête tandis qu'il était tiré de sa rêverie. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était et encore moins de quoi ils parlaient. « Oh, désolé les gars. Quoi de neuf ? »

Kate lança à Blaine un regard intrigué du siège avant. « Nous sommes arrivés. Je peux dire que tu n'est pas complètement arrivés, mais nous sommes arrivés." Kate sourit à son ami tandis que Sebastian sourit dans sa direction.

« Nous allons trainer chez moi un peu. Veux tu venir où est-ce que tu dois rentrer chez toi ? »

Kate avait l'intention de faire sortir Sebastian avec son ami. Elle voyait combien le sportif essayait maintes et maintes fois que Blaine fasse attention à lui mais le 9ème année était ridiculement inconscient de ses avances. Elle pensait que Blaine était un gars cool et que Blaine était le meilleur pourquoi ne se mériteraient t'il pas l'un l'autre ?

Sébastien regarda son pare-brise anticipant une réponse positive de Blaine. Il voulait vraiment passer du temps avec lui afin qu'ils puissent parler de trucs. L'anniversaire du plus jeune garçon était dans deux semaines et il voulait en faire un moment inoubliable. Peut-être que s'il pouvait lui dire comment il se sentait, Blaine serait intéressé aussi.

Blaine regarda par la fenêtre et vit Kurt dans le garage avec les autres membres de son groupe. Ils étaient très bien en répétition et il était intrigué par la quantité de passion du garçon plus âgé en train de jouer de la guitare avec son ami, faisant quelque chose qu'il aimait faire.

« Bien sûr que je peux venir les gars. Allons-y. »

Le groupe sortit de la voiture et avancèrent vers l'entrée de la maison des Hummel. Blaine fit un signe de main aux trois faisant lever les yeux à Kurt de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il vit Sebastian avec sa sœur et quel que soit ce que Blaine lui était et roula des yeux. _Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ici ?_

Le groupe leur répondit d'un geste, les yeux de Blaine s'attardant sur Kurt un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il sourit au bad boy et, remarqua Kurt, lui fit un clin d'œil. Sebastian le remarqua aussi mais ne dit rien sur le coup.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les ados enlevèrent leur manteau et se dirigèrent vers le salon.

« Je peux vous apporter quelque chose les garçons ? Limonade, de l'eau, Kurt a une cachette de bière qu'il pense que je ne connais pas. »

Sebastian sourit et demanda de la limonade, Blaine demanda un peu d'eau. Kate revint dans la pièce avec les commandes de tout le monde et une certaine quantité de pop-corn. Elle lança un film et s'assit dans le fauteuil de son père laissant les garçons partager le canapé.

L'atmosphère était froide au début, tout le monde vraiment dans le film. Ensuite, après environ 45 minutes, Sebastian remarqua que Blaine envoyait des messages à quelqu'un avec un léger sourire sur son visage. Kate reçu un appel téléphonique et s'excusa avec un timing parfait tandis que Sebastian commença à interroger son ami.

« Alors tu envoies des messages à ton petit-ami ? »

Blaine leva les yeux de son téléphone et rougit un peu. « Je n'ai pas de petit-ami. J'envoie juste des messages avec mon ami. »

Sebastian hocha la tête et retourna vers le film. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cet ami était Kurt. Il avait vu leur petit échange plus tôt et savait que quelque chose se passait, et il ne pouvait croire que Blaine soit impliqué avec quelqu'un comme Kurt s'il était l'un des gars cools à McKinley ou non. Ce type était vraiment une pute. Blaine pouvait faire tellement mieux.

_Je ne fais pas ça Kurt. Finis ta répétition –Blaine_

**Que la répétition aille se faire foutre. On va déchirer. Tu viendras m'applaudir hein ? Peut-être qu'après nous pourrons retourner chez toi puisque maman travaille de nuit… -Kurt**

_Comment est-ce que tu connais l'emploi du temps de ma mère ? Et je viendrais applaudir toi et Puck et Finn et Quinn. Ne pense pas que tu es spécial. –Blaine_

**Ouais, okay. J'ai entendu Alice parler à mon père à propos de garder un œil sur toi parce qu'elle va travailler tard. Tu as une réponse maintenant. Mais oublions tout ça, revenons au sujet. Tu as un goût tellement putain de bon. Quand est-ce que tu vas me laisser te sucer encore ? –Kurt**

_Sais pas. Peut-être bientôt, peut-être pas. –Blaine_

**Est-ce à cause de ton petit-ami ? Il peut foutre le camp de chez moi s'il est le problème. On n'a pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit. –Kurt**

_Il n'est pas mon petit-ami, Kurt. Et non ce n'est pas à cause de lui. Nous parlerons de ça plus tard je ne veux pas être grossier avec lui. –Blaine_

Blaine rangea son téléphone et ignora la vibration dans sa poche. Sebastian le regarda et sourit. Ils regardèrent le film un moment et Kate revint, se rasseyant dans le fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »

Sebastian fit craquer ses articulations, alors qu'il répondait à la jeune fille, une de ses mauvaises habitudes. « Pas grand-chose. Juste Blaine qui envoyait des messages à son petit-ami. »

Blaine sourit et roula des yeux. Il garda ses yeux rivés devant lui sur la télévision.

« Petit-ami ? » demanda Kate, sortant des pop-corn du bol.

« Non, » répondit Blaine. « Tu sais que je n'en ai pas. »

Kate sourit, regardant entre les deux. « C'est drôle. Tout le monde à l'école semblent penser que vous deux êtes ensembles. »

Blaine la regarda -son sourire disparu. Sebastian fit de même. « Vraiment? »

Elle hocha la tête et fit face à la télévision d'une manière nonchalante. « Oui. Vous êtes toujours ensemble et vous êtes tous les deux totalement sexys et toujours en train de sourire et murmurer. »

_Merde._ Pensa Blaine. _Est-ce que tout le monde voit quelque chose que je ne fais pas ?_

« Et bien nous ne sommes pas ensemble. » commença Sebastian, « mais ça ne me dérangerais pas si nous l'étions. Juste c'est tout. »

Blaine et Kate se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui. Sebastian baissa les yeux vers ses mains en rougissant profondément.

« Intéressant. » Kate sourit à Blaine et haussa les sourcils. Son ami aux cheveux bouclés roula seulement des yeux et rougit de la même couleur que Sebastian avait eu même moment.

Kurt ouvrit la porte de la maison et avança, ignorant les adolescents plus jeunes et allant directement à la cuisine. Il tire son sweat à capuche " Blind Bass Rebellion " par-dessus sa tête montrant qu'il n'avait qu'un léger débardeur dessous. Il était un peu en sueur de répéter tous les après-midi, même s'il faisait relativement froid à l'extérieur.

Il sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange du frigo et la porta à ses lèvres, ne prenant même pas la peine de prendre un verre... quelque chose que son père et sa sœur méprisaient. Se retournant pour quitter la cuisine et aller à l'étage, il parla fort à Blaine tandis qu'il passait. « Répond à tes messages, Anderson. »

Alors que l'ainé montait les marches, Blaine sortit son téléphone pour voir 3 messages.

**Baise ce gars. C'est un snob. –Kurt**

**Non, attends. Baise-moi à la place. Je suis une queue totale. Ha. -Kurt**

**Mais sérieusement, je veux y venir après mon spectacle. –Kurt**

Blaine sourit aux messages et rétorqua une réponse à l'aîné. Ses amis le regardèrent avec des regards curieux. Kate encore plus curieuse. Que diable se passait-il ?

« Eh bien, je pense que je vais y aller, vous deux. Mes parents vont me tuer si je ne suis pas la maison à temps pour le dîner. Tout est tradition chez nous. » Il sourit tristement et se leva, saisissant son manteau. Kate regarda le garçon tristement mettre son manteau et lui offrit de marcher avec lui dehors avant que Blaine la coupe. « Non, laisse-moi. »

Sebastian sourit à Blaine, mais pas tout à fait avec les yeux. « Bien sûr. »

Les deux garçons marchaient lentement vers la voiture de Sebastian sans rien dire. Blaine décida de rompre le silence parce que c'était assez maladroit.

« Alors, est-ce que tu seras au concert demain soir? » Blaine regarda son ami plus grand attendant une réponse.

Sebastian haussa les épaules. Il aimait bien le groupe de Kurt, mais n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'y aller maintenant que c'était assez clair que Blaine avait une sorte de lien avec lui.

« Probablement pas. Je vais voir. »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Je vois. Eh bien, si tu décides d'y aller nous pouvons toujours y aller ensemble. » Blaine sourit chaleureusement avant de se tourner dans la direction de la résidence du Hummel.

« Blaine, ce que j'ai dit au sujet de vouloir nous donner un essai était sérieux. Alors s'il te plaît ne joue pas avec moi. »

Blaine sourit, se tournant pour voir Sebastian le regarder avec une expression sérieuse. « Donc, je vais te voir demain soir, alors ? »

Sebastian sourit et hocha la tête. Blaine retourna vers la maison et entra à l'intérieur.

~oOo~

* téléréalité américaine

**A/N :** **Qu'est-ce que pense Blaine? Est-ce qu'il va vraiment aller voir la performance de Kurt avec Sebastian? Probablement pas sa meilleure idée.**

**Reviews please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : : Salut tout le monde!**

**Bon les gars... Long long chapitre ! Nombre de mots: 14436. Mais il est rempli de bonnes choses donc j'espère que vous apprécierez et reviewerez!**

**P.S. Je sais qu'Artie n'est pas canon du tout, mais je l'ai fait pour certaines raisons. Essayez de le voir plus comme Kevin que comme Artie. Ça devrait vous aider.**

**A/T : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre super long (il me fait 30 pages word !) :)**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews de la dernière fois. J'ai pu donc voir que déjà la scène sur le canapé de Kurt vous avait toutes émoustillées ) Donc voilà merci énormément, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir :)**

**Donc à part ça et désolée d'arriver après la bataille, mais qu'avez-vous pensé de la Box's scene (j'avais oublié de vous demander la dernière fois) et aussi de le premier épisode de la saison 4 ? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part par reviews ou MP :) Ça m'intéresserait beaucoup :)**

**Donc je vous laisse à votre lecture :)**

**~oOo~**

**Chapitre 6 : **

L'eau chaude de la pomme de douche tombait sur la peau de Blaine tandis qu'il savourait en sentant ses muscles tendus se détendre. Il s'était réveillé ce matin d'un terrible cauchemar. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait s'étaient détournées de lui, le laissant faire face à toutes ses épreuves et tribulations tout seul. Il avait supplié et plaidé pour l'aide de ses parents et de sa sœur, de ses amis, il s'était même tourner vers des étrangers, mais personne ne s'en souciait. En réponse tous les gens étaient restés les bras croisés, regardant pendant que Blaine étaient persécuté maintes et maintes fois. Il ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas seul, mais ça avait eu un effet néfaste dans les yeux noisette du 9ème année tandis qu'il se réveillait du rêve, la respiration haletante et le T-shirt trempé.

Après avoir remarqué qu'il était 9 heures et quelques du matin, Blaine avait décidé que maintenant serait un bon moment pour commencer la journée. Après tout, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il aille se rendormir même s'il le voulait. Le 9ème année était sorti du lit et s'était avancer vers son panier, enlevant ses vêtements et les jetant dedans. Il avait enfilé son peignoir, était allé dans le couloir et vers l'armoire à linge y prenant une serviette, et puis était allé à la salle de bain au fond du couloir. Il pensa que ô combien c'était génial que les femmes chez lui avaient leur propres salles de bains dans leurs chambres et il devait aller à l'autre bout du deuxième étage pour la sienne.

Et maintenant, il se tenait là à être caressé par l'eau chaude, son esprit courant à un mile par minute. Il se demandait comment il était passé du gamin solitaire de Laurens, en CdS qui ne pensait pas qu'il rencontrerait d'autres gars gays au moins jusqu'à l'université, à ce gars de Lima qui avait deux gars à s'occuper. Kurt- l'arrogant playboy qu'il devait admettre qu'il aimait bien mais que pour de mauvaises raisons. La principale étant ses "compétences en fellation". Mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il y avait plus dans leur relation. Ensuite il y avait Sebastian- le genre, sexy, voisin charmant (même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment), le type de gars qui semblaient être sur Blaine pour les bonnes raisons. Sebastian avait appelé Blaine pendant qu'il trainait avec Kurt, Kate et Sam la veille dans le salon des Hummel. Il ne s'attendait pas à un appel mais quand Kurt avait regardé par-dessus lui pour voir le nom de Sebastian sur l'identifiant de l'appelant, il avait dit "'te l'avait dit" à Blaine et s'était retourné pour voir sa sœur et son ami jouer à la PS3. Blaine avait roulé des yeux et répondu au téléphone.

_Allo ? _

_Salut Blaine, c'est moi Sebastian._

_Ouais, je sais ... identification de l'appelant et tout. Quoi de neuf ?_

_Oh tu sais, pas grand-chose. Je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais traîner demain avant le spectacle. J'ai entrainement de football à midi, mais après nous pouvons aller manger ou quelque chose._

_Oh, bien sûr, j'adorerais._

_Ok super. Je vais donc te voir alors._

_A plus._

Kurt avait fait des grimaces mielleuses à Blaine tandis que le plus jeune garçon raccrochait le téléphone. Il avait sourit et avait regardé de nouveau la télévision, l'ignorant.

Blaine sortit de la douche et se sécha avec la serviette. Il prit sa brosse à dents et plaça une bonne part de pâte dentifrice sur l'extrémité, brossant ses deux puis se gargarisant avec un bain de bouche. Après qu'il ait été satisfait de son hygiène dentaire, il joua un peu avec ses cheveux. Il se souvint que quand il était plus jeune, ses parents mettaient du gel dans ses cheveux pour une fête de Noël où ils assistaient au travail de son père. Il pensait qu'il ressemblait à un objet mais tout le monde lui disait qu'il était mignon. Peut-être qu'il allait essayer ça encore. Pas aujourd'hui cependant.

Une fois qu'il fut entièrement habillé, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour passer du temps avec sa mère. Etre infirmière la gardait occupée donc il ne pouvait pas la voir beaucoup. Cependant une fois qu'il fut dans le salon, il eu une vue claire de la forme de sa mère dormant dans le canapé. La télévision était allumée sur "Lifetime Movie Network" donc il supposa qu'elle s'était endormie en regardant après être rentrée du travail. Elle portait encore son uniforme et son insigne d'identité et même ses chaussures. En la regardant maintenant, elle avait l'air vraiment épuisée. Ça avait probablement moins à voir avec ses heures à l'hôpital et plus à voir avec sa situation actuelle avec son mari Anthony. Blaine ôta la grimace sur son visage et tourna autour du canapé pour embrasser Alice sur la joue.

Alice sentit les lèvres de son fils toucher sa joue et sourit avec ses yeux encore fermés. Le simple geste la faisait se sentir chaude à l'intérieur au lieu de froide et vide comme elle l'avait été récemment. Venir à Lima était dans son esprit une idée judicieuse. Bien sûr, sa famille serait séparée mais son mari serait en mesure de voir ce qu'il manquait une fois qu'ils seraient parti, il regretterait d'avoir ignoré ses enfants, pour avoir manqué de respect à sa femme maintes et maintes fois, pour avoir négligé sa famille pour son travail. Elle avait été entendue par Anthony beaucoup plus souvent ces derniers temps. Ça semblait toujours être après minuit et elle savait qu'il était ivre. Elle savait que son mari buvait du vin à l'occasion mais il ne s'est jamais laissé à devenir ivre. Et bien sûr elle prenait ça sur elle-même. S'ils étaient restés, rien n'aurait changé. Ils étaient restés pendant 7 ans et ça avait été pareil, argument après argument, la négligence surmontée avec plus de négligence. Maintenant, elle avait finalement pris ses enfants et était partie. Tout ce qui venait était son mari appelant chaque nuit en hurlant, ivre, en colère. Tout pourrait changer s'il admettait ses torts et essayait de les réparer au lieu de tout cacher dans l'alcool. Maintenant, son problème était de maintenir son tout nouveau travail excellemment rémunéré qui avait de grands avantages non seulement pour elle-même mais aussi pour ses enfants et de traiter avec son mari qui se comportait comme un enfant.

Alice ouvrit les yeux pour voir son fils lui souriant. Ses yeux avaient un soupçon d'inquiétude mais il la regardait avec beaucoup amour. « Bonjour tête endormie. » Elle rit et tenta de s'asseoir sur le canapé mais la position dans laquelle elle avait dormi lui laissait le corps raide. « Ouch ... bonjour mon beau. »

Blaine l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé et prit un siège à sa droite, jouant avec un de ses longs cheveux bouclés. « Je vois que tu n'es pas allée à l'étage hier soir. » Il sourit tandis que sa mère s'étirait, faisant craquer son dos. « Ouais, c'était trop loin, » elle rit et Blaine la regarda avec sympathie. « très longue nuit. »

« Tu peux m'en parler ? »

Alice regarda son garçon et prit sa main. « Blaine, chéri, une chose que je veux que tu te rappelles est que peu importe combien les choses vont mal pour toi il y aura quelqu'un qui aura encore pire. Je sais qu'en ce moment nous traversons une phase difficile mais les choses que je vois au travail me rappelle de rester humble… et peu importe ce que je subis, je sais aider quelqu'un dans le besoin. »

Blaine hocha la tête et serra la main de sa mère étroitement. La femme continua. « La nuit dernière, nous avons perdu une patiente. Elle avait seulement 5 ans, et nous avions fait tout ce que nous pouvions. En voyant l'expression sur le visage de ses parents… Je sais que je ne serais pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit si je perdais l'un de vous. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que cet arrangement que j'ai mis en place ne fait qu'empirer les choses. » Alice détourna les yeux de son fils, une larme roulant sur ses joues. Blaine ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il savait, et il n'avait jamais aimé voir sa mère pleurer. Il se rapprocha d'elle sur le canapé et mit ses bras autour d'elle.

« Maman, pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de t'installer ici? »

Alice savait qu'elle avait discuté de ça minutieusement avec son fils avant qu'ils ne quittent la Caroline du Sud donc la question lui était étrangère. « Je voulais que toi et ta sœur aient une meilleure vie. Je voulais vous voir tous les deux heureux. Et bien sûr je voulais que notre famille redevienne une famille. » Elle essuya la larme de son visage.

Blaine sourit à sa mère. « Je tiens à te dire sue je vais bien ici. L'école va bien, je me suis fait des amis. J'aime bien le quartier. Et quand est la dernière fois que Briana t'a demandé de la renvoyer chez papa ? »

Alice réfléchit un moment. « Hmm… pas depuis les deux premiers jours, hein ? »

Blaine secoua la tête et sourit. « C'est vrai. Donc je peux affirmer que nous sommes heureux. Et cette vie semble mieux que celle que j'avais à Laurens. Les gens n'ont pas entendu que je suis gay et décidé qu'ils devaient me battre insensément. Donc tout ce qui reste est que notre famille redevienne une famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alice hocha la tête et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine. « Donc, » commença le première année, « je dis que tes souhaits deviennent vrais. Je veux dire qu'il est encore trop tôt mais ... Briana et moi nous plaisons ici. La famille entière devient une chose de famille ... il faut du temps maman. »

Elle hocha la tête, tenant compte de ce que Blaine avait dit sur son père, mais ça ferait seulement dissiper son bonheur. Elle s'assit et regarda son fils avec amour. « Comment es-tu devenu si intelligent ? »

« Je ne te blâme pas. » Il l'embrassa sur le nez et se leva pour aller à la cuisine. Au moment où il atteignit le réfrigérateur, il entendit sa sœur descendre les escaliers. Il sortit la boite d'œufs et un paquet de lard maigre, plaçant les objets sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Salut maman, salut grosse tête. » Blaine leva les yeux pour voir sa sœur avec ses cheveux bruns en queue de cheval et frange gélifiée. Ses yeux bruns lumineux brillaient tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le canapé et s'affalait à côté de leur mère. Alice la salua et Blaine le fit aussi, prenant une poêle et commençant le petit déjeuner.

Il écoutait tandis que les deux autres parlaient du lycée et toutes les choses intéressantes sur Lima qu'elles avaient apprises. Il sourit à lui-même tandis qu'Alice disait à sa fille que si elle voulait de l'argent pour le centre commercial, elle devait trouver un job, provoquant l'attitude naturelle de sa fille d'abord mais un accord par la suite. Il entendit aussi Briana dire à leur mère que quelques Cheerios l'avaient suppliée de les rejoindre parce qu'elles avaient vu faire un "jeté" ou une autre niaiserie. Il termina la cuisson de ces œufs et son bacon, attrapa des tranches de pain dans le grille-pain et les posa sur un plateau à côté du petit-déjeuner. Après cette préparation, il le donna à sa mère et elle le remercia gracieusement. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de cuisiner pour moi chéri je me serais levé plus tard."

Il sourit en réponse et alla s'asseoir dans la causeuse.

« Donc, Blainey… comment étaient les céréales l'autre jour ? »

« Blaine regarda sa sœur avec scepticisme. "Euh ... bonnes ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire amical et se tourna vers la télévision. Alice apporta sa fourchette à sa bouche en regardant entre les deux, confuse, comme d'habitude.

Ils furent silencieux pendant un moment avant que la jeune fille ne continue. « Avons-nous du lait en ce moment ? Je pourrais aller me faire un bol. »

« Okay, qu'est-ce que tu veux Briana? »

« Peut-on aller se promener ? »

Blaine hocha la tête et se leva. « J'étais sur le point de partir pour McKinley de toute manière donc tu peux te promener avec moi là-bas. »

« Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que vous deux êtes bizarre ? Et qu'est-ce qu'i l'école un samedi, Blaine ? »

Briana se mit à rire en se levant pour aller chercher son manteau.

« Je vais rencontrer un ami après l'entrainement de football d'aujourd'hui afin que nous puissions passer du temps ensemble. »

Briana se retourna, excitée. « Est-il possible que cet "ami" soit Sebastian Smythe ? »

Blaine roula des yeux et sourit à sa stupide sœur. « Oui, c'est celui-là, Bri. »

La jeune fille faisait très écervelée en frappant dans la paume de son frère. Dieu, elle pouvait être une véritable imbécile parfois.

Alice se leva avec son assiette et alla vers la cuisine. « Sebastian, hein? Quand est-ce que je vais le rencontrer ? »

«Bye, maman. » Blaine ne mis même pas son manteau avant de partir ; il l'attrapa juste du crochet et alla à l'extérieur. Briana rit tandis qu'elle prenait une paire de gants.

« Ce n'est pas terminé, monsieur! » cria Alice tandis que son fils rougissait, avançant plus loin de la maison.

« Je reviens, maman. » Briana ferma la porte derrière elle et mit ses clés de maison dans la poche frontale du manteau Hollister bleu qu'elle portait.

Après une rapide course, elle rattrapa son frère qui avait déjà commencé à marcher vers l'école, tirant son manteau sur ses épaules.

« Okay, qu'est-ce que tu veux frangine ? »

Briana sourit à son frère. « Très bien. Je suppose que nous pouvons aller droit au but. Finn Hudson ... »

Blaine haussa un sourcil, tandis qu'il avançait régulièrement le long du trajet. « Qu'en est-il de lui ...? »

« Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais ... »

Après que la réalisation le frappa, le garçon s'arrêta net dans son élan. Il regarda la plus grande, avec sa queue de cheval frisée se balançant dans le vent. Elle lui rendit son sourire attendant une réponse, sans vraiment obtenir celle qu'elle avait prévue. « Eww ... pourquoi ? »

« Quoi ? "Eww"… pourquoi tu fais "eww", il est sexy ! »

Blaine secoua la tête et se remit en marche. « Si tu le dis. Donc, tu veux que je parle à Finn pour toi et tu ne mentionneras pas que je suis sortit pour le lait ? »

Briana sourit largement et cela fit tomber l'estomac de Blaine un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore dire ?

« J'ai le sentiment que tu es partit plus que pour juste du lait. »

_Oh merde._

« Non. Je suis juste sortit pour le lait. J'avais seulement 5 dollars environ sur moi, je ne pouvais pas faire plus de courses avec ça. » Il sourit sincèrement à sa sœur espérant qu'elle n'aille pas là où il pensait qu'elle allait. Mais oh il avait tord. Elle y allait à pleine vitesse avec des cloches, des drapeaux et des sifflets.

« Je vous ais entendu tous les deux sur le porche. "Tu seras plus expérimenté pour la prochaine fois. Je parie que tu ne peux pas rester loin maintenant." et "Oh tu as fait un excellent travail sur moi.", et le "touche ça maintenant sur le porche parce que nous sommes de grands fous.". J'ai tout entendu petite salope. »

Blaine rit bruyamment tandis qu'ils continuaient à marcher. « Oh mon dieu je préférerais que maman m'attrape moi que toi. Je ne vivrai jamais ce genre de trucs. Et d'abord tu gâches le dialogue affreusement, je veux juste que tu saches ça. » Elle roula des yeux avec un sourire narquois. « Ensuite tout ce que j'ai à faire est de parler à Finn et ça ira **pour toujours**, alors ? »

Blaine mit ses mains dans ses poches de jean tandis qu'ils traversaient la route silencieuse. « Pas tout à fait… tu dois m'obtenir un rendez-vous. Une fois que cela arrivera, oui, je vais tout oublier. »

Le visage de Blaine changea complètement. Il ne pensait pas que ce serai possible parce que tout ces amis avaient entendus plus d'une fois ce qu'il pensait de sa sœur. Et ce n'était pas très gentil. Bien sûr il l'aimait mais leur relation était définitivement unique en son genre.

« Bri… j'ai mentionné à plus d'une occasion que tu pouvais être une gosse grossière et arrogante. Et Kurt peut avoir dit quelques trucs également. Sans parler de ce qu'il a fait. » Elle le regarda genre "Je suis sûr que ce connard l'a fait, s'il te plait fais toi comprendre". Le 9ème année lut l'expression de sa sœur et continua avec un sourire, « Cela étant dit, je ne sais pas si Finn sera désireux d'un rendez-vous. »

Briana haussa les épaules s'arrêtant une fois de plus devant son frère. Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et regarda dans les yeux noisette qu'elle aimait tant. « Ecoutes frangin, soit il joue le jeu, ou maman entend quelque chose sur son petit ange qu'elle n'aurait même pas pensé entendre. Maintenant je rentre à la maison. Je dois aller me préparer pour passer du temps avec les filles avant d'aller au Club Magnet ce soir. Je t'aime Blainey. »

« Ouais, menteuse. »

Briana envoya un baiser à son jeune frère et partit dans la direction opposée. Blaine continua son trajet, près de McKinley maintenant.

~oOo~

Une fois que Blaine atteignit l'école, il alla s'asseoir sur la cinquième rangée des gradins. Il passa devant un groupe de 9ème année qu'il connaissait de l'école. C'étaient 4 filles et 7 garçons. Il se demanda pourquoi ils étaient là parce qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était cool de trainer à l'école un samedi sans qu'on ait une bonne raison. Après s'être assis et avoir repéré le maillot numéro 13, il se rendit compte qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. Le cul de Sebastian avait l'air **superbe** dans ce pantalon de football. Il le serrait à tous les bons endroits tandis qu'il courait, esquivant les obstacles avant que le coach siffle pour qu'il le fasse encore. Blaine avait chaud tandis qu'il regardait les cuisses du garçon, longues et musclées. C'était la faute de Kurt. Il regardait le football avant n'avait jamais convoité un des joueurs. Maintenant après avoir reçu un petit truc de son voisin, à peu près tout l'allumait. C'était comme s'il avait été réveillé sexuellement et ne savait pas comment le remettre au repos, mais même s'il le pouvait, il ne serait pas parfaitement honnête.

Blaine continua à rester assis ici, profitant de regarder l'équipe. Il n'était pas tellement dans les sports scolaires parce qu'à Laurens il s'en foutait complètement de quoi que ce soit qui avait à voir avec cet échec d'une école. Mais peut-être qu'ici il pourrait commencer à entrer dans l'esprit de l'école. Après que son cerveau se soit bien tenu quelques minutes, il retourna à suivre le cul de Sebastian partout où il allait. Il n'avait pas remarqué que quelques sportifs levaient les yeux vers lui toutes les quelques minutes entre les entrainements mais même s'il l'avait remarqué pas grand-chose ne pouvait détourner son attention du corps du 10ème année.

Blaine mit fin à ses pensées inappropriées quand le groupe de jeunes l'appela. Il leva les yeux et dit bonjour.

« Hey, tu es ami avec les gars de Blind Bass Rebellion ? » demanda un garçon qui avait un teint clair afro-américain et portait une veste verte Letterman et une casquette de baseball Oakland Athletics. Blaine dû se rappeler d'où venait ce nom, se souvenant qu'il avait vu ce nom sur le sweat que Kurt portait le jour où ils… ont fait des choses. Ce devait être le nom de leur groupe. Il se gifla mentalement pour ne pas le savoir encore, après avoir trainé autour du groupe la majorité du temps.

« Ouais… je suis cool avec Kurt. C'est mon voisin. »

Le groupe de 9ème année sourirent tous et se regardèrent les uns les autres. « C'est génial ! » dit le même garçon. « Kurt, Puck, et Finn sont vraiment cool. Et Quinn est vraiment sexy ! »

Blaine sourit et tourna le dos pour regarder l'entrainement. Ouais ils étaient tous cool, et c'était assez génial qu'il s'entende bien avec eux aussi.

~oOo~

L'entrainement prit fin et Blaine descendit pour rencontrer Sebastian tandis que le 10ème année commençait à entrer dans le bâtiment de l'école. Il avait l'air assez abattu, marchant lentement à travers le terrain en portant son casque et essuyant les perles de sueur de son visage. Blaine sourit tandis que le sportif s'approchait, et quand Sebastian reconnut le 9ème année, il lui rendit son sourire décuplé par dix.

« Blaine ! Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés se sentit heureux tandis qu'il observait comment le simple acte de se montrer à l'entrainement faisait changer l'attitude entière de Sebastian. Il glissa de lui-même sur le terrain pour sauter par-dessus la barrière pour rencontrer Blaine, heureux comme jamais. « J'ai juste pensé que je pouvais venir te voir à l'entrainement afin que nous puissions trainer ensemble à partir de maintenant. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop ? »

Sebastian rit. « Non, non, c'est génial. » Il sourit et regarda Blaine de haut en bas faisant rougir le plus jeune. Il se secoua et commença à parler de nouveau. « Tu avais l'air _(putain de sexy)_ vraiment bon là-bas. Je ne savais pas que tu serais encore mieux que les gens ne le disent. »

C'était maintenant au tour de Sebastian de rougir. Il sentait bizarre d'être celui de l'autre côté du flirt après avoir été d'un seul côté pendant si longtemps, mais il décida qu'il l'aimait beaucoup plus de cette manière. « Ouais, et bien j'aime le jeu. J'aurai joué encore mieux si j'avais su que tu regardais. »

C'était maintenant comme une compétition pour voir quel adolescent pourrait faire rougir l'autre encore plus. Les joues de Blaine se tintèrent tandis qu'il écoutait les mots du garçon et observa d'un sourire honnête que Sebastian était sportif. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas chez Kurt. Mais maintenant n'était pas le moment pour penser à lui. il voulait profiter de la journée avec Sebastian, le gars qui l'appréciait vraiment pour lui-même.

« Eh bien je dois aller à l'intérieur et me doucher. Attend moi dehors, je suis garé dans la section C. nous pouvons aller chercher quelque chose à manger. » dit Sebastian, en espérant que Blaine n'ait pas changé d'avis à un moment de la conversation.

« Ça a l'air d'un plan. » Blaine s'agita tandis que Sebastian courait vers le bâtiment de l'école pour se doucher et se changer. Il avança autour de l'école vers le parking et repéra immédiatement la Range Rover verte de son ami. Il s'appuya contre la voiture et regarda aux alentours. La première chose qu'il réalisa fut qu'il était vraiment heureux ici comme il l'avait dit à sa mère ce matin. Il se souvint de son air si stressé et dit une courte prière pour la famille de la petite fille sui était décédée, espérant qu'ils seraient capable d'être fort. Il ne pourrait jamais imaginer la douleur qu'ils devaient sentir, en particulier avec les vacances qui arrivaient. Le garçon dit aussi une courte prière pour son père. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu'il lui avait dit au revoir le jour où ils étaient partis mais il était sûr qu'Anthony allait très bien, en train de gravir les échelons des entreprises encore plus rapidement que Blaine n'était plus là pour le distraire en s'attirant des ennuis. S'il l'appelait, il lui raccrocherait probablement au nez mais ça valait la peine d'essayer. Il fit une note mentale de le faire avant que le week end ne se termine.

Une vibration de son téléphone portable le ramena sur terre. Le garçon sortit le portable et vit que c'était de son amie et petite-amie de Wes, Kendra. Il était heureux qu'elle puisse entrer en contact avec lui, habituellement si occupée avec les classes avancées et les activités extrascolaires ça et là. Tandis qu'il lisait le message il maudit Wes, sachant que le garçon avait blablaté à propos de son voisin bad boy gay plus âgé qui conduisait une Kawasaki et venait souvent dans la conversation. Blaine secoua la tête tandis que la jeune fille demandait plus de détails. Le garçon aux yeux noisette décida qu'il n'oserait pas parler de toutes les choses faites par le 11ème année dans le salon des Hummel parce que ce serait sans doute dans tout Laurens en l'espace de quelques minutes. A la place, il dit à la jeune fille que bien que Kurt ait l'air effrayant il était un gars génial et de bonne compagnie. D'excellente compagnie en fait, mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Sebastian sortit de l'école avec son sac à dos et ses crampons attachés autour de ses épaules par les lacets. Avec le garçon étaient Karofsky, Azimio, Jake, et un autre gars que Blaine avait déjà vu mais n'avait jamais su son nom.

Une fois que Sebastian fut à la portée de Blaine et de son véhicule, il dit au revoir à ses coéquipiers et avança en direction du 9ème année. Les garçons négligèrent d'aller directement à la voiture de Brian qui était la seule avec des pneus puisqu'il ne vivait pas sur Murdock Avenue, et ils suivirent Sebastian vers Blaine. « Oh non, » dit Azimio, « nous voulons savoir qui est ton ami. On l'a vu durant l'entrainement. Ne sois pas impoli Sebastian, présente-nous. » Sebastian roula des yeux tandis que le groupe approchait Blaine.

Blaine regarda les garçons d'un air curieux, appuyé contre la voiture de son ami. Il était prudent même s'il ne pensait pas que les adolescents lui feraient quoi que ce soit. Après tout, il ne s'est jamais embrouillé avec eux. La question était : avaient-ils besoin de raisons pour faire chier des personnes innocentes.

Une fois que Sebastian et les autres rejoignirent finalement le 9ème année, le porteur de ballon soupira et commença à les présenter. Bien sûr, ils étaient coéquipiers, mais il n'appréciait pas trop les idiots debout à côté de lui.

« Dave, Azimio, Jake, Brian, voici mon ami Blaine. Il vient d'arriver de Caroline du Sud. Blaine comme tu le sais, ce sont mes camarades des Titans. »

Blaine hocha la tête vers les sportifs d'une manière amicale, toujours appuyé contre le véhicule. « Heureux de vous rencontrer. » déclara-t-il simplement.

Dave Karofsky le fixa avec une expression que Blaine ne pouvait pas tout à fait déchiffrer, mais qu'il détestait sans un doute.

Azimio sourit au garçon en face de lui. « Je te connais pour être avec Kurt, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Les Hummel ont été les premières personnes que j'ai rencontré quand j'ai emménagé ici. »

Azimio jeta un regard à Karofsky qui n'avait pas bougé ses yeux de Blaine. Il se racla la gorge et parla de nouveau, clairement et soigneusement, le ton un peu condescendant. « Et bien gamin, je ne sais pas si je ferais "ami-ami" avec Hummel à ta place. Il détruit tout ce qu'il touche et il est un con en général. Tu sembles intelligent… donc je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose que tu veux d'être lié avec lui. »

Blaine se redressant en écoutant les mots du sportifs mais ne réagis jamais. Il revint seulement au regard de Karofsky, regardant le plus âgé de la même façon qu'il le regardait. Bien qu'il ait été victime d'intimidation avant, il n'avait jamais reculé. S'il se faisait attaqué quelqu'un en allait obtenir un morceau aussi. Tout comme les gorilles de Craig et Corey.

Sebastian sentit la tension et parla à Blaine, disant "Allons-y". Il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et commença à congédier lui-même et son ami. « On se voit plus tard les gars. »

Karofsky s'avança vers Blaine avant que le garçon puisse s'en aller.

« Donne à Hummel un message de ma part, tu veux ? » Blaine continua de le regarder, ne répondant même pas aux mots de Dave. « Si je découvre que lui et ses connards d'amis ont quoi que ce soit à voir avec l'attaque sur Murdock Avenue de la semaine dernière, c'est un putain d'homme mort. MORT. »

Blaine regarda l'imposant garçon sans bouger. « Je ne suis pas sûr que j'ai un signe sur ma tête qui dit service de messagerie mais je ne suis pas ton putain garçon de course. Quoi que tu veuilles dire à Kurt tu peux le faire en face. Sauf si tu est trop une mauviette… »

Les yeux de Sebastian s'écarquillèrent tandis que Dave souriait, regardant ses amis qui essayaient de cacher leurs rires tandis que leur ami se faisait avoir. Le mec Brian avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise avec la situation. S'il avait des ennuis son père le tuerait, donc il essayait de rester loin des gars de Murdock Avenue autant que possible. Mais étant dans l'équipe, ils trainaient avec lui de temps en temps.

Dave regarda Blaine et avança d'un autre pas. « T'as des couilles. Tu traines définitivement avec les mauvais gars. Mais si tu me manques encore de respect la prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi indulgent. Dis à Hummel ce que j'ai dit. » Il donna à Blaine deux tapes condescendantes sur la joue et se tourna pour s'éloigné suivi des autres garçons. Jake regarda les deux et fit un clin d'œil à Sebastian. « Passez une bonne journée les garçons. »

Blaine roula des yeux et s'assit du côté passager de la Range Rover de Sebastian. Sebastian alla du côté conducteur et s'assit aussi.

Le 10ème année ne dit rien sur le moment. Il sortit doucement du parking et commença à conduire.

« Désolé pour ça. Ils peuvent être crétins, je sais. » Sebastian gardait ses yeux sur la route mais sa voix était sincère. Il n'avait aucune intention d'espérait que les simples rencontre et salut se transforme en la monstruosité dont il venait d'être témoin. Il pensait que c'était cool que Blaine pouvait se défendre tout seul mais ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée de le faire face au petit frère de Xavier Karofsky.

Blaine regarda par la fenêtre le paysage par lequel ils passaient. Il était plutôt énervé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment juste menacé la vie de Kurt ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait besoin d'être un tel crétin et se mettre dans cette situation ? La situation dont Kate l'avait supplié de ne pas faire le soir où il l'avait laissée là à pleurer ? Cette stupidité avait besoin d'être stoppée avant que quelqu'un se retrouve derrière les barreaux ou pire, perde la vie.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute donc ne t'en fait pas. Mais merde… Kurt va probablement me tuer s'il découvre que j'ai eu l'entièreté de cette conversation avec cet idiot ignorant. »

Sebastian écouta attentivement son ami pendant qu'il ne conduisait nulle part en particulier. « Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Il m'a dit de rester loin d'eux. Enfin loin de Murdock Avenue mais c'est seulement parce qu'ils vivent là-bas. »

Sebastian hocha la tête. « Donc je peux en savoir plus sur ta relation avec Kurt ? » Il quitta la route à un feu rouge et continua sa conduite sans direction.

Blaine se raidit immédiatement à ses paroles. La conversation qu'il espérait éviter était venue avant même qu'ils soient arrivés là où ils voulaient passer du temps, où que ce soit. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Sébastian réfléchit soigneusement avant de répondre. Il ne voulait pas bouleverser Blaine, il était juste curieux à propos de ce qui se passait entre eux deux. « Et bien, il est très protecteur avec toi. Les gens à l'école peuvent le voir clairement. Chaque fois qu'une nouvelle personne t'approche, il regarde attentivement comme un garde du corps, prêt à intervenir si quelque chose arrive qu'il n'ait pas consenti. C'est plutôt cool d'avoir _Kurt freakin'Hummel _veiller sur toi mais j'étais juste curieux de savoir pourquoi. »

Blaine rit doucement. « Et bien il connaît mon histoire… » il s'arrêta, réalisant que Kurt ne connaissait pas vraiment son histoire tant que ça. « et bien, il ne connaît pas vraiment chaque détail mais il comprend que j'ai eu des moments difficiles à Laurens. Donc, il veut juste s'assurer que les gens ne jouent pas avec moi ici. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Blaine regarda le conducteur avec un regard interrogateur. « Euh ... je ne sais pas. » Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir avant de poursuivre, « Peut-être parce qu'il est aussi un adolescent gay et comprend que ce n'est pas cool d'ennuyer quelqu'un à cause de ça ... »

Sebastian hocha la tête mais savait complètement et profondément que la réponse du 9ème année était un monceau de conneries. « Et bien Kurt ne s'est jamais intéressé à mon histoire. J'ai fait mon coming-out dès que je suis arrivé ici. il n'en avait rien à faire, ne s'est pas présenté comme le "Capitaine Gay" pour me sauver si quelqu'un me regardait bizarrement. Donc pourquoi toi ? »

Blaine laissa retomber sa tête contre l'appui-tête du siège. C'était une sacrée bonne question. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait prit Blaine sous son aile ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment parce qu'il voulait coucher avec lui ? Parce que ce serait beaucoup de travail pour juste du sexe.

« Comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais pas, Sebastian. La meilleure personne à questionner serait lui-même. Je ne peux vraiment pas répondre à ça. »

Sebastian fredonna comme une façon de dire d'accord. Mais la conversation était loin d'être terminée dans sa tête. « Donc, la relation entre vous deux est strictement platonique ? »

Blaine roula des yeux après avoir réalisé que Sebastian avait juste franchit la ligne qu'il espérait qu'il ne franchirait pas. Blaine pensait vraiment que la conversation était terminée et avait commencé à regarder de nouveau par la fenêtre mais maintenant il devait essayer et expliquer quoi que ce soit que Kurt et lui étaient. Il n'était pas trop friand de cette idée. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'aime bien. Et je sais que je ne peux pas rivaliser avec lui. Donc j'aimerai bien que tu me dises si j'ai ma chance avant que je n'espère des trucs. » Le sportif freina à un feu rouge et se tourna vers Blaine.

« Il n'y aura pas de compétition. Tu as une chance, si tu veux cette expression. »

« Donc, malgré tous les clins d'œil et les déshabillages avec les yeux quand vous deux pensez que personne ne regarde, j'ai encore une chance ? »

Blaine détourna les yeux et resta silencieux pendant un moment. Cette conversation craignait. Le feu passa au vert et Sebastian commença à conduire de nouveau, attendant patiemment une réponse honnête de son ami. Ouais, il aimait beaucoup Blaine, mais si ça allait faire mal à la fin, il allait mettre ses sentiments de côté et rester ami avec lui. Blaine sentit le besoin d'être honnête, s'il pensait que Sebastian et lui puisse être quoi sue ce soit dans le futur.

« Okay. Nous nous sommes un peu touché. »

Sebastian hocha la tête même s'il ressentit une vive douleur à l'intérieur aux mots du plus jeune. Les mots qu'il espérait ne pas avoir à entendre mais savait qu'ils surgiraient par la suite. « Quand ? »

Blaine secoua la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur la fenêtre. « Peu importe parce que c'était la première et dernière fois. »

« D'accord, » commença Sebastian, « alors en quoi consiste "s'être un peu touché" ? »

« Peu importe Sebastian. »

Le 10ème année décida de laisser tomber le sujet et se tourna vers quelque chose de plus léger. Après tout, il avait conduit pendant un certain temps et ne savait pas où ils pourraient manger. « Où est-ce que tu aimerais aller ? »

Blaine expira, remerciant le ciel pour le changement de sujet. « Je ne suis pas vraiment encore familier avec la ville donc tu peux choisir. C'est à toi. » Il sourit à son ami.

« D'accord. » Sebastian sourit en retour. « Je pense que nous pouvons aller à ce petit resto pas trop loin de chez moi. Le propriétaire est le meilleur. »

Blaine sourit et dit okay. Ils roulèrent en silence le reste du chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au "Joann's Place"

**~oOo~**

A l'intérieur, une petite dame âgée approcha les garçons avec un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. Elle étreint et embrassa Sebastian tandis que Blaine les regardait en souriant. « Salut Bas ! Comment va mon préféré porteur de ballon ? »

Il se pencha et la serra de nouveau étroitement dans ses bras. « Je vais bien Grandma. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Oh tu sais je suis toujours sur pieds ! » elle se retourna pour voir Blaine et son sourire devint encore plus large. « Oh tu as amené un ami. Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un de spécial ? Un petit-ami peut-être ? » Sebastian se tourna vers le 9ème année en souriant. « Je travaille là-dessus. » Blaine sentit la couleur affluer sur son visage jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Et bien je suis contente de te rencontrer. Je suis la grand-mère de Sebastian Joann, mais tu peux m'appeler nana si tu veux. Je possède ce petit endroit chaleureux. »

Blaine sourit : « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer nana. Je suis Blaine Anderson. »

Elle sourit en hochant la tête. « Et bien, Blaine j'adore l'accent du sud. Totalement hot. » Sebastian détourna les yeux en souriant tandis que Blaine haussait les sourcils. « Bienvenus chez moi. Allez vous installez pour que je puisse vous nourrir ! » Elle commença à s'en aller et les garçons la suivirent tandis qu'elle les dirigeait vers le coin de la salle à manger. « Vous devez être affamé les garçons. »

Sebastian se tourna vers Blaine. « Nana fait les meilleurs pancakes. Je les commande toujours, peu importe le moment de la journée, donc ne soit pas surpris quand une serveuse les apportera. »

Blaine rit. « Je comprends totalement. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à classer les pancakes strictement pour le petit déjeuner. C'est comme dire que les dessins animés peuvent seulement être regardés le samedi matin. »

« Nous allons nous entendre plutôt bien, Anderson. » Les deux partagèrent un rire tandis que Joann les faisait asseoir. Elle tendit un menu à Blaine et il l'accepta avec reconnaissance. « Bas n'a pas besoin d'un menu. Il peut probablement nommer chaque élément de toutes sortes de manières.

Les garçons sourirent tandis que Joann partaient. « Merci Grandma. »

Blaine baissa les yeux sur le menu et sourit. « Elle est un amour. ». Sebastian hocha la tête.

« Ouais, je l'aime tellement. J'ai la relation avec elle que j'aimerais avoir avec mes parents. »

Blaine leva les yeux du menu avec curiosité. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Sebastian se rassit, un sourire sur le visage. Il déboutonna un peu sa veste Letterman pour être plus à l'aise. « Ils m'aiment. Je n'en doute pas du tout. Mais ils attendent toujours de moi de leur dire que j'ai fiat une erreur en faisant mon coming-out que je suis hétéro après tout. » Blaine le regarda tristement. Sebastian continua. « Ils n'étaient pas ravis de l'idée une fois que je leur ai dit. Mais je dois dire qu'ils ne me traitent pas différemment. Je veux dire que même s'ils ne sont pas aussi favorables que je le voudrais… avec les derniers petits-copains et tout… je suis toujours leurs fils. » Il prit une gorgée d'eau. « Mais ma grand-mère est la meilleure. Elle me soutient complètement et je ne pourrais pas demander plus. »

Blaine sourit tandis qu'il jetait un regard à travers la salle rouge, blanche et jaune d'un thème des années 60, remarquant Joann accueillant d'autres clients. « Combien de petits-copains sont d'anciens petits-copains ? »

Sebastian se mit à rire, faisant courir un peu ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se grattant la nuque. « Seulement deux. A Dalton. »

Blaine sourit et hocha la tête. « Dalton est ton ancienne école je suppose ? »

« Yep. La Dalton Academy. » Sebastian navigua dans son téléphone et montra une photo au plus jeune. « Voici moi et mon meilleur ami Nick en uniforme. »

Blaine baissa les yeux sur le téléphone et sourit. « Hot ».

Sebastian se senti heureux. « Merci ! »

« Pas toi, l'autre gars. »

Sebastian grimaça et attrapa son téléphone, provoquant un éclat de rire voilé de son ami. « Je plaisantais. Laisse-moi voir encore. »

« Non. Pas plus pour toi. »

Ils rirent tandis qu'une serveuse avec de courts cheveux noirs et une jolie silhouette qu'elle dévoilait un peu plus qu'elle devrait être autorisée s'approcha de leur coin de table. « Sebastian chéri je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un bout de temps. » Il sourit à la jeune fille de peut-être 20 ans. « Hey Carla. J'ai été occupé par l'école et tout. Voici mon ami Blaine. »

Carla sourit à Blaine. « Salut jolie chose. » Elle joua avec ses cheveux bouclés tandis que Blaine levait les yeux en essayant d'éviter le décolleté devant son visage. « Salut. »

« Recule. » la prévint Sebastian avec un sourire. « Oh excuse-moi ! » elle rit. Blaine regarda Sebastian qui lui souriait. « Prêts à commander les garçons ? »

Sebastian hocha la tête. « Comme d'habitude pour moi. » Elle sourit et l'écrivit. « Et toi sexy ? »

« J'ai besoin de café, » commença Blaine. « Et j'aimerai un croque-monsieur s'il vous plait. Mais le café… » Carla eut le soupçon que le groupe allait rire. Elle promit qu'elle serait de retour sous peu avec leurs commandes et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Une fois que la jeune fille disparut, Sebastian démarra une autre conversation. « Alors, je peux entendre parler de tes exs ? »

Blaine sourit. « Si j'en avait, je te dirais tout sur eux. »

Sebastian sourit. « Donc je pourrais être ton premier alors ? »

Blaine rougit à ces mots. Ça sonnait comme s'il y avait un double sens. Il répondit quand même. « Tu pourrais. »

Sebastian se mordit les lèvres et hocha la tête. _Wow il est plutôt sexy quand il fait ça_, pensa Blaine.

« Parle moi aussi de tes exs. »

Sebastian inspira dramaticallement et expira. « Par où dois-je commencer ? »

Blaine rit. « Est-ce si mauvais ? »

Sébastien secoua la tête en prenant une autre gorgée d'eau. « Non, pas tout à fait. Mon premier petit ami, Chris, il a été le gars le plus doux Nous étions assez proches d'abord, tu sais. Il me plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Je lui plaisais vraiment beaucoup. Donc nous avons décidé de devenir plus que des amis. Nous ne sommes pas allés bien loin cependant. Il a régressé à mesure que nous avancions. C'est comme si... quand nous étions amis, nous parlions plus. On plaisantait et on faisait des choses ensemble. Mais une fois que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble… je ne sais pas. Il est devenu super timide, genre on s'effleurait la main et il sursautait. Inutile de dire que je ne l'ai jamais embrassé… » il rit et Blaine sourit tandis qu'il écoutait. « Et oh mec, ensuite il y a eu Romeo. Ce qui était ironique parce qu'il était tout sauf un "Romeo". » Blaine rit. « Tout était sexe, sexe et encore sexe. » Le 9ème année haussa les sourcils faisant rire Sebastian tellement c'était adorable. « Ouais c'est arrivé à un tel point que les seules fois où il me parlait était quand il voulait venir et baiser. Donc un petit-ami qui était beaucoup trop timide et un qui était beaucoup trop entreprenant. » Sebastian rit en réalisant que ses précédents petit-copains étaient certainement unique en leur genre.

Blaine accepta son café de la part de Carla avec un sourire et un "merci". Il regarda Sebastian et dit : « Tu as besoin d'un certain équilibre alors. »

Sebastian hocha la tête. « En effet. » Blaine regarda droit dans les yeux de Sebastian et sourit en sirotant son café. Sebastian le regarda aussi en se mordant les lèvres.

~oOo~

« Merde Finn… où est-ce que tu as obtenu ça ? » demanda Quinn, soufflant la fumée de ses poumons et en regardant l'objet dans sa main, incrédule.

« Notre gars. » répondit Finn d'un ton évident. Il roula un joint et le tendit à Kurt qui l'alluma avec plaisir et le posa sur ses lèvres.

« Est-ce qu'il est mélangé avec quelque chose ? Je sens que je suis en train de planer plus rapidement que je ne devrais. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être distante durant notre performance de ce soir. »

Sam jeta un regard de sa place sur le sol de sa salle de séjour, tournant la page de son livre. « La jeune fille a raison. Une tonne de projets futurs dépend de ce soir. »

Finn les fit taire tous les deux de plus en plus agacé par leurs plaintes. « Si vous avez un problème avec mon herbe, alors vous devriez acheter la votre et arrêter de fumer la mienne. Gish. Maintenant juste profitez-en. Regarder Kurt et faites ce qu'il fait. »

Kurt était sur le canapé du salon de Sam tirant sur son joint, et soufflant la fumée sur le visage de Puck qui était juste à côté de lui à dire à son joint combien il aimait et ne le laisserait jamais seul.

Quinn haussa seulement les épaules et remit le sien à Finn. « Vous fumez ça. Je sens que je suis sur le point de foutre le camp. »

Finn l'accepta quand la jeune fille lui fourra dans le visage. Il inhala la fumée et la souffla par le nez. « Tu es folle, Fabray. C'est de la bonne came. Sam tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas tirer ça ? »

« Positif. »

Kurt s'affala à moitié sur le canapé, à moitié assis, souriant au plafond. « Finn. »

« Oui Kurt ? »

« On va leur botter le cul ce soir. Genre sérieusement. Leur botter le cul. J'ai entendu que des gars de la fac seront là. Tu as entendu ça ? Je l'ai entendu. Merde je suis excité. Quelle heure est-il maintenant ? Peut-être que je pourrais baiser un gars de la fac si j'arrive à passer en maths. »

Sam interrompit son ami en secouant la tête. « Peut-être que si tu allais en maths tu serais capable de passer les maths. »

Kurt gloussa pendant environ une minute avant de prendre une autre bouffée. «Bon sang. Je continue à dire que je vais arrêter de fumer. La marijuana me rend toujours excité. Suis-je le seul ? » Il jeta un regard vers le bas pour voir Puck qui avait épinglé Quinn au sol, l'embrassant profondément et broyant ses hanches contre elle.

« Oh okay. » répondit le 11ème année aux yeux bleus comme si ça était une réponse. Et bien c'était une genre de réponse.

Finn laissa la fumée entrer dans ses poumons, le dos appuyé contre le fauteuil du salon de Sam. « Tu ne peux pas fermer ta gueule quand tu fumes de l'herbe. »

Kurt sourit tandis que la fumée sortait de son nez et sa bouche. « Et bien excuse tout de moi, Hudson. Excuse-moi d'aimer les joints. Excuse-moi d'être un adolescent. Excuse-moi d'aimer le sexe. Excuse-moi de jouer de la guitare pour notre groupe génial et de distraire de ton ennuyante batterie. Juste excuse-moi pour tout okay ? Je veux être excusé, okay Finn ? Exc… »

« TU ES EXCUSÉ KURT MAINTENANT FERME TA GUEULE ! »

Les jeunes commencèrent à rire, Sam secouait la tête comme d'habitude et Kurt souriait avec les yeux fermés. _Merde, il fait si sombre ici !_ Il commençait à croire ce que Quinn avait dit à propos de Finn ayant acheté quelque chose qui pouvait avoir été expérimentée.

« Et bien, je crois que j'ai prolongé ma présence… » répondit Kurt, essayant d'arrêter sa crise de fou rire, mais ne pouvant pas. Mais comme le mec stupide qu'il était, il prit une autre bouffée.

« Non. Tu m'as juste fait chier, c'est tout. » dit Finn à son ami en ayant l'air un peu désolé mais encore agacé. « Je suis nerveux pour ce soir et je veux vraiment juste me relaxer. Reste calme, tu vois ? » Finn prit une autre bouffée tandis que son ami se levait et commençait à parler.

« J'ai besoin d'un cul. Je vais aller en trouver un. A plus les gars. »

Sam leva les yeux de son livre à nouveau et dit à Kurt d'un ton confus : « Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas partir ! Nous allons tous partir pour ce soir… »

« Non. Non, non, Sammy. J'ai besoin d'un cul. Retrouvez-moi chez moi à 10 heures les gars. On peut partir de là-bas. »

Sam hocha la tête. « Ne fout pas tout en l'air. On se voit plus tard. » Kurt hocha la tête de même, prenant une dernière bouffée et tirant sur le joint, faisant tomber le mégot sur la table à café de Sam. Il se releva du canapé, partant de chez Sam et grimpant sur sa moto. Il sortit son iPhone, fit défiler ses contacts et cliqua sur l'appel "Baise rapide #7" dans ses contacts. Le garçon répondit après 2 sonneries.

« Allo ? »

« Hey, bébé. Est-ce que je te manque ? »

« Kurt ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles comme ça ? »

Kurt se mit à rire dans le récepteur. « Johnny, bébé, j'ai besoin de te baiser maintenant. J'arrive. »

« Mes parents sont ici… »

« Peux-tu rester silencieux ? »

« Tout le temps ? »

Kurt rit encore cette fois d'un ton plus grave. « Si j'y vais doucement tu resteras silencieux ? J'ai vraiment besoin de te voir. _**Nous**_ avons besoin de nous voir. »

John mordit sa lèvre et prit ça en compte. « Je peux te faire te faufiler dans mon sous-sol… insonorisé et tout. Comme ça tu pourras être aussi rude que tu as besoin. »

Kurt grogna tandis qu'il sentait son entrejambe se durcir. « J'aime ça. Donne moi dix minutes. »

Il termina l'appel, démarra la moto et partit.

~oOo~

« Alors quand est-ce que je peux venir te chercher ? » Sebastian arriva devant la maison de Blaine et se gara.

« Je suppose que 9 heures est bien. J'ai un peu envie de voir les autres groupes aussi. Il y a ce groupe de fille dont la chanteuse est dans mon cours de gym. Elle a une très belle voix. »

Sebastian hocha la tête. « Oh, tu penses au groupe de Rachel Berry. Ils s'appellent "Les Jezebels". Son groupe ne s'est jamais entendu avec Blind Bass Rebellion. Ils sont toujours en compétition pour les spectacles et les grands événements. »

Blaine regarda Sebastian intéressé par l'histoire. « Et quel groupe est le meilleur ? »

Sebastian se mit à rire. « Ça dépend de ce que tu aimes. Les Jezebels font plus dans le pop rock. BBR est plus dans du rock. »

Blaine sourit. « Et bien je vais voir ça à l'intérieur. Merci pour cette incroyable journée et je vais te voir dans quelque heures pour une soirée incroyable. » Il sourit, flirtant, à Sebastian qui lui renvoya un sourire sexy. « Merci à toi. Et définitivement. »

Blaine sortit de la voiture et commença le court trajet jusqu'à sa porte tandis que Sebastian partait dans la rue. Même pas trois secondes plus tard, Kurt s'arrêtait dans sa propre allée, garant sa moto et sautant du véhicule. Heureusement pour Blaine, ni Sebastian ni Kurt ne se virent entre leur départ et arrivée. Blaine était déjà à sa porte en train de jouer avec ses clés lorsque Kurt se dirigea vers lui.

« Hey, B. »

Blaine se retourna et sourit. « Hey. » Kurt s'arrêta sur les marches, les yeux injectés de sang. Blaine secoua la tête consciemment.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la journée, » commença Kurt. « d'où est-ce que tu viens ? »

Blaine réfléchit attentivement avant de répondre. Il ne voulait pas que Kurt devienne fou en disant Sebastian, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi le garçon s'en occupait tellement ou mieux encore pourquoi il s'occupait de tout. « Je trainais juste. Et toi ? »

Les souvenirs de Kurt apparurent par flash de lui baisant John dans son sous-sol il n'y a même pas 15 minutes. Si c'était n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait dit qu'il avait juste couché avec quelqu'un et aurait fait une danse joyeuse. Mais avec Blaine, il ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'il le sache, il n'en était pas sûr, il ne voulait juste pas.

« Avec le groupe. Répétition de dernière minute. »

Blaine sourit. « Je pensais que tu n'en avais pas besoin. »

« Ils ont insisté. »

Blaine hocha la tête avec un sourire, Kurt faisant courir ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns châtains et souriant également au 9ème année. « Et bien, bonne chance pour ce soir. On se voit là-bas. »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Ouais. Merci. Toujours partant pour ce soir ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules avec un sourire, déverrouillant sa porte et se retournant pour aller à l'intérieur.

~oOo~

Sebastian entra au Club Magnet avec Blaine dès qu'ils sortirent de la voiture. Blaine vit plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il connaissait le Club Magnet comme étant le lieu de rencontre des ados où ceux du lycée et même de la fac venaient pour se saouler et gaspiller leur argent et flirter et avoir ce que les jeunes appelaient du bon temps. Cela étant dit, il imaginait que le point de rencontre serait beaucoup moins underground et pas un endroit qui attirait l'attention sur lui-même. Oui il était isolé du reste de Lima mais il n'était pas discret. Il y avait des voitures tous feux hurlants garées sur la pelouse et des adolescents dansant et couchant partout. Si la police arrivait là maintenant, tout le monde serait foutu. Sans poser de questions.

Sebastian laissa Blaine passer au milieu des adolescents excités dans le club. Ils furent salués par deux filles poussant des lunettes sur leurs visages et broyant leurs hanches contre les leurs. Sebastian les rejeta poliment, saisissant Blaine et avança vers quelques uns de ses amis footballeurs assis sur un canapé au second étage. Il murmura à Blaine qu'il allait chercher des boissons et s'éloigna, laissant Blaine là à observer son environnement.

La scène était probablement le truc le plus génial dans le club. Elle était mise en place d'une façon plutôt cool ; tout était rouge donc Kurt aimerait probablement ça. Une batterie rouge, un support de micro rouge, des amplis rouges. Il regarda les adolescents sautant sur la musique, tenant des gobelets rouges en l'air et ayant un temps globalement bon. Il remarqua que beaucoup des personnes présentes étaient dans son école, d'autres étaient un peu plus âgées donc il supposa qu'elles étaient à la fac. Il repéra Rory et l'ami de l'Irlandais, Artie Abrams, debout dans un coin regardant les filles comme si elles étaient des proies. Il rit en lui-même, espérant qu'ils se comporteraient bien ce soir. Il savait pertinemment que Rory aimait beaucoup Kate donc s'il finissait par coucher avec une nana aléatoire ce soir cela ruinerait toutes ses chances. Artie en revanche était un Casanova connu. Toute sa mentalité de doux hippy rendait les filles folles.

L'attention de Blaine fut tournée vers les Jezebels tandis qu'ils entraient dans le club comme les divas qu'ils étaient, souriant aux gens tandis qu'ils passaient et se dirigeant droit vers les coulisses. Les gens semblaient vraiment aimer le groupe donc il ne pouvait plus attendre de les écouter.

Juste lorsque Sebastian revint, un groupe composé d'universitaires fut introduit et applaudit sur scène. Ils commencèrent à jouer horriblement d'après l'opinion de Blaine tandis que les ados bourrés du Club Magnet dansaient dessus. Peut-être que l'alcool affectait leur compréhension de musique acceptable.

« J'espère qu'un coca est okay. » cria Sebastian à l'oreille de Blaine et le garçon hocha la tête, le remerciant pour le verre. Blaine en prit une gorgée et cria à Sebastian. « Ces gars craignent ! »

Sebastian se mît à rire en buvant son soda. « Je suis d'accord. Mais si tu es assez ivre, ils sont sacrément bons. Regarde autour de toi. »

Les garçons rirent et secouèrent la tête en regardant les scènes qui se jouaient devant eux. Les cheveux du soliste retombaient en avant. Il criait de toute la force de ses poumons quelque chose à propos de rester toujours jeune. Les adolescents aux deux étages du club dansaient follement, se broyant l'un contre l'autre. En fait, certains avaient la même tête que Blaine avait au même moment donc il supposa qu'ils étaient sobres. Le batteur du groupe avait l'air de préférer être n'importe où sauf l'endroit où il était au même instant. Ou peut-être qu'il préférerait être dans n'importe quelle autre bande.

Enfin, ils finirent leur "chanson" et quittèrent la scène, recevant une plutôt bonne réponse de la foule. Le DJ lança une chanson en attendant le prochain acte. Sebastian saisit la main de Blaine et commença à l'entraîner dans les escaliers. « Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? » cria Blaine. « Nous allons danser ! »

Une fois qu'ils atteignirent le pied des marches, Xavier et sa bande passèrent devant eux. Le plus vieux des Karofsky ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention mais le plus jeune le regarda avant de rouler des yeux. Avant que Blaine ne puisse y réfléchir à deux fois, Sebastian l'entraîna vers le centre de la piste de danse. Il faisait chaud et humide et dieu merci que Blaine ne soit pas claustrophobe, parce qu'il aurait probablement eu la frousse. Au rythme des basses, Sebastian commença à bouger son corps autour du garçon plus petit d'une façon fluide. Blaine sourit et dansa également. Quelques minutes de flirt en dansant et d'"accidentels" broyages de hanches contre Blaine de la part de Sebastian et la musique s'arrêta.

Le groupe de Rachel fut introduit et tout le monde applaudi. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant le micro avant que le groupe ne commence à jouer un rythme entraînant sur leurs instruments. Le club explosa, dansant en rythme et d'une façon ivre. Blaine se tourna vers la scène et applaudit avec tout le monde tandis que Sebastian se pressait contre son dos, enroulant un bras autour de sa poitrine. « Tu vas les aimer. », dit-il à l'oreille de Blaine, les lèvres un peu après la zone de confort. Blaine hocha la tête mais garda son attention sur les Jezebels.

_Your dark brown eyes staring into mine_

_I want to get lost and let time fly_

_So tell me you want me_

_Tell me you want me too_

_I hear your heart beat fast_

_I never fell in love in the past_

_So tell me you want me_

_Tell me you want me too_

_'Cause I don't wanna sleep at night_

_If you're not there I don't even try_

_I'll be alone so sad and blue_

_If you don't say you want me too_

_Baby, can't get you out of my mind_

_Looked all around and I still can't find_

_Another that I know is true_

_So tell me that you want me too_

Le bruit de la batterie se mélangeait au rythme de la guitare basse ainsi les sons entraient en collision et produisaient la perfection musicale. Rachel était sur scène comme une diva et le public dansait tandis que sa voix mélodieuse emplissait la salle.

Au même moment, Kurt, Puck, Finn, Quinn et Sam entrèrent, entendant les Jezebels sur scène et roulant des yeux. Ils essayèrent de leur mieux de se frayer un chemin travers la foule avec leurs instruments sur le dos et d'autres équipement à la main. Kurt leva les yeux et remarqua les Murdock Saints et quelques sportifs présents au deuxième étage. Quand ils le regardèrent il sourit d'une façon faussement amicale. Xavier leva son majeur tandis que le visage de Dave devenait rouge. Puck grogna et poussa Kurt vers l'arrière scène afin qu'ils puissent être prêts une fois que l'autre groupe est fini.

Rachel et son groupe conclurent et s'inclinèrent devant le groupe d'adolescents enthousiastes. Ils prirent la scène et quittèrent la scène, le DJ mettant une nouvelle chanson pour l'entracte. Sebastian dit à Blaine qu'il allait chercher quelque chose d'autre a boire. Blaine hocha la tête et avancèrent à travers la foule, le 10ème année allant vers les boissons et le 9ème année allant vers Rory et Artie.

« Bonsoir les gars. » dit Blaine en serrant la main des garçons.

« Yo, Anderson. Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici, mec ! Quoi de neuf ? » dit Artie en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule avant de faire un clin d'oeil à une jeune fille qui passait.

« Tu t'amuses bien, Blaine ? » lui demanda Rory en sirotant une Corona.

Blaine hocha la tête. « Jusqu'ici tout va bien. Je vois que tous les deux passez également du bon temps. »

Les garçons rirent tandis qu'Artie montrait à Blaine tous les numéros de téléphone qu'il avait obtenu dans la soirée. « Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, mon frère. »

Sebastian avança vers le groupe, disant bonjour aux 9ème années et tendant une bière à Blaine. Blaine regarda son ami comme s'il était fou. « Euh... Non merci. »

« Relax, c'est seulement une, Blaine. Et c'est une light. Tu iras très bien. »

Blaine leva des yeux encore réticents. « Mais la tienne n'est pas light, et tu conduis. »

« Comme je l'ai dit c'est seulement une, chéri. Et j'ai bu avant donc ce n'est rien. Relax. »

Blaine alla contre sa meilleure connaissance et but, d'abord s'habituant au goût et puis finalement, avalant. Artie rit et lui dit d'aller doucement tandis qu'il prenait une gorgée de son propre verre, déjà ivre depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Sebastian sourit en posant sa bouteille sur ses lèvres et but. « Donc es-tu prêt pour voir tes nouveaux amis en action pour la première fois ? »

Blaine sourit en hochant la tête au rythme que le DJ avait mis. « Ouais, la publicité m'a excité. » Blaine but un peu plus, sa bouteille quasiment vide. « J'en aimerais bien une autre, cependant. »

Sebastian rit. « Non, je pense que c'est bon. »

« Allez, s'il te plait. » Blaine avait une tête de chiot battu à laquelle Sebastian eut du mal à dire non. « Okay, mais ce sera la dernière d'accord ? »

Blaine sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Merci, Sebastian. »

Le garçon s'éloigna et Rory et Artie lui sourirent. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, il est attentionné. » répondit Rory et Artie hocha la tête avec ferveur. Blaine rit et secoua la tête, vidant le contenu de sa bouteille dans sa bouche. Il tourna son attention vers la scène où Kurt et Puck mettaient en place leurs guitare et basse pour les amplis. Il y avait toujours de la musique mais on pouvait entendre le groupe d'adolescents crier « BBR ! » au-dessus du système de haut-parleur. Blaine sourit tandis qu'il levait les yeux en sachant qu'il pourrait regarder Kurt participer à quelque chose qui le rendait heureux. Ça le rendait heureux.

Sebastian revint et donna la bière à Blaine. « Il ne restait pas de light donc tu es coincé avec celle-là, mon grand. » Blaine la prit de la main du plus âgé qui la donna à contrecœur tandis qu'il souriait au 9ème année. « Merci encore. »

« Peu importe. »

Kurt les repérât tout deux dans la foule, le sang bouillant de voir son voisin et le sportif boire des bières, se regardant l'un l'autre en flirtant. Il se moqua et se détourna, pour revenir à ce qu'il faisait. Il savait que s'il ne se calmait pas, sa tête ne serait pas là où il avait besoin qu'elle soit pendant la performance et ça ne serait pas acceptable. En particulier pour un gars.

Tandis qu'il tournait les boutons de réglage de sa guitare, Finn et Quinn montaient sur scène ; Finn allant à la batterie rouge et prenant ses baguettes, Quinn allant vers Kurt et lui chuchotant à l'oreille. « Es-tu prêt à exploser l'esprit de ces crétins ? »

Kurt lui sourit et se lécha les lèvres. « Allons-y Baby girl. »

_Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, de Lima, en Ohio : Blind Bass Rebellion ! _

La foule perdit la raison tandis que Finn commençait sur la batterie, Puck commença un rythme bas et Kurt commençait à jouer sur sa guitare. Le rythme était fou et tout le monde jetaient leurs mains en l'air en sautant de haut en bas. Quinn s'approcha du micro et commença à chanter dans son registre de rock grave.

_I said I want you to leave_

_'cause you mean nothing to me_

_I lied, but it doesn't matter, because without you I'm better_

_I said I hate you so much_

_'cause all we do is fuss_

_I lied, but it doesn't matter, because without you I feel no pain_

_Oh, ever since you left I got my life back_

_Since you've been gone I'm fine and dandy_

_I'm better off with you out of my life_

_This little black book will come in handy_

_Ooooh, you say that you know_

_but I don't think you see_

_What your love did to me, you don't_

_Oooh, I'm moving on with my life tonight_

_The liquor and drugs will erase my memory_

_If only for now, I won't be stuck on you_

_No, I won't be stuck on you _

Kurt joua son solo de guitare tout en regardant Blaine. Le 9ème année ne le remarqua pas trop occupé à danser comme un sauvage et à crier de toutes ses forces, mais Sebastian regarda tout le temps. Blaine se retourna vers Sebastian et cria « ils sont géniaux ! » un peu comme le slogan du tigre sur les Frosties. Sebastian hocha seulement la tête et sourit en réponse, se tournant vers la scène. Une fois que Blaine leva finalement les yeux de ses danses avec les autres adolescents, il croisa les yeux de Kurt qui le regardait directement. Il leva les deux pouces en l'air à son ami plus âgé et sourit sincèrement lorsque Quinn commença à chanter de nouveau. Kurt roula des yeux et sourit mais Blaine ne le remarqua pas, retournant danser, maintenant avec une fille au hasard.

Sebastian continuait à regarder les bonds du 9ème année tandis que BBR s'en donnait à cœur joie sur scène. Kurt joua les dernières quelques notes tandis qu'ils concluaient leur performance. Le club entier applaudit avec ferveur, tous sauf les Murdock qui regardaient le groupe sans montrer aucune émotion, et Sebastian qui regardait Kurt conclure et regarder droit dans les yeux de son voisin dans le public.

Sebastian en avait assez d'être sur la touche. Il sentait qu'il était temps de montrer à Blaine qu'il pouvait être le seul qu'il voyait. Saisissant le garçon par la taille, il le poussa vers la salle de bain et, à l'intérieur, plaça le garçon plus petit contre le mur. Dans son ivresse, Blaine n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait. « Ils étaient vraiment bons. J'ai beaucoup aimé ça. »

Sebastian commença à placer des baisers le long du côté du visage de Blaine et dans son cou. « Yep. Mais tu es sexy. » Blaine ferma les yeux et le garçon plus âgé attaqua ses lèvres avec les siennes, tirant le 9ème année dans un baiser chaud, nécessiteux, passionné, bien alcoolisé. Blaine soupira tandis que Sebastian goutait les lèvres de son "ami", pouvant encore gouter un soupçon de café d'auparavant et de menthe poivrée, mais plus que tout de bière. Il y avait un goût dont sa curiosité fut intriguée, demandant plus. Il a laissé sortir sa langue de ses lèvres, courant le long de la lèvre inférieure de Blaine.

Blaine sentait la course de l'alcool dans ses veines qu'il était dans une sensation agréable. Ça ne l'aidait pas trop à rester calme. Son excitation grandit quand il sentit Sebastian placer ses mains sur ses hanches et la langue du garçon plus âgé commencer à caresser sa lèvre inférieure. Blaine fit volontiers la même chose sa langue allant à la rencontre de celle de Sebastian où les deux garçons permirent à leurs langues de danser ensemble séduisemment.

Une fois que Sebastian sentit Blaine laisser échapper un gémissement contre ses lèvres, il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre plus de distance entre eux. Il pressa Blaine encore plus contre le mur et broya ses hanches contre celles du garçon, poussant sa langue dans sa bouche et prenant le contrôle de l'échange. Ça ne dérangea pas du tout le garçon aux cheveux bouclés, permettant à Sebastian de faire sa magie et se pressant contre la cuisse du plus jeune.

La porte s'ouvrit et Puck et Kurt entrèrent. Les plus jeunes ne remarquèrent même pas dans leur brume hormonale que quelqu'un d'autre était entré dans la salle de bain très publique. Sebastian continua son assaut contre la bouche de Blaine, gémissant légèrement lorsque Blaine pressa leurs aines l'une contre l'autre.

« Merde, Smythe ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi ! » Sebastian recula de Blaine tandis qu'ils se fixaient et regardaient les 11ème années. Blaine observa Puck leur souriant avec les yeux écarquillés et Kurt ayant l'air amusé. Sebastian se moqua et s'essuya les lèvres afin que Kurt puisse voir et fut très heureux quand il eut l'attention du joueur de guitare. « Super show ce soir, les gars. »

« Vous aussi. » répondit Kurt, donnant à Sebastian une tête "fous le camp". Sebastian sourit, heureux qu'il ait pu toucher Kurt. Il se tourna vers Blaine et demanda s'il était prêt à y aller, ce à quoi le garçon hocha la tête. Ils sortirent de la salle de bain, Blaine ignorant complètement les deux autres garçons. Une fois qu'ils traversèrent la foule et allèrent vers la voiture, ils remarquèrent que la foule criait pour une réapparition de BBR. Le groupe revint sur scène et exécuta un autre numéro.

~oOo~

Sebastian roulait depuis quelques minutes mais s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il était un peu trop excité pour fonctionner correctement. Il coupa le contact et grimpa sur les genoux de Blaine, ajustant le siège afin qu'ils soient allongés. Blaine avait été si pétrifié de ce qu'il venait d'endurer avec Kurt qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à s'en aller. Mais Sebastian avait d'autres idées.

Le plus grand posa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine, approfondissement immédiatement et suçant la langue du 9ème année une fois que l'accès fut accordé. Il commença à faire courir ses mains le long du torse de Blaine, admirant les contours de son corps et la fermeté de sa poitrine. Blaine resta là un moment, permettant à sa langue d'errer sans réfléchir avec celle de Sebastian mais s'arrêta une fois qu'il sentit Sebastian le caresser à travers son jean. Il se redressa en sursaut en se cognant la tête contre celle du sportif.

« Ouch… merde Blaine, » Sebastian rit. « qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Blaine respirait lourdement. « Rien… »

Sebastian haussa un sourcil vers le garçon mais n'en pensais pas moins. « D'accord alors. Rallonge-toi bébé… »

Blaine se recoucha sur son siège et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Sebastian se posa entre les cuisses de Blaine tandis que le garçon aux yeux noisette jouait avec ses mains dans les cheveux du sportif. Mais une fois encore, Blaine se détacha lorsque Sebastian commença à broyer leur entrejambe l'une contre l'autre. D'accord c'était incroyable mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour eux… ivre dans une voiture l'un contre l'autre. S'ils faisaient ça ils devaient prendre leur temps et le faire bien. Oublier la voix dans un coin de sa tête lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas le faire parce qu'il voulait faire ça avec Kurt.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » demanda Sebastian, en s'asseyant et regardant dans les yeux du garçon sous lui.

« Non. Non… est-ce que tu peux juste me ramener chez moi s'il te plait ? »

Sebastian fut déçu mais honora le souhait de Blaine. « Tout ce que tu veux. Allons-y. » Il revint sur son siège et attacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Blaine regarda par la fenêtre pendant tout le trajet.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent enfin, Blaine l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit de rentrer chez lui tranquillement. Sebastian sourit, le regardant d'un air séduisant tandis que Blaine avançait vers chez lui. Il pensa que s'il devait rentrer chez lui et se masturber, il devrait avoir une bonne image de ces fesses pour le faire.

Blaine rentra dans la maison et tout était calme. Il comprit que sa sœur devait être encore au Magnet et que sa mère venait probablement de juste commencer son service. Il ne voulait pas être à l'intérieur seul donc il retourna sur les marches du perron et s'y assit. Il pensa à la journée, de combien il y avait d'aléas. Mais le sentiment qu'il avait à ce moment n'en était pas un heureux parce qu'il était dans une situation qui le troublait au plus haut point. Et les bières ne faisaient pas vraiment un super boulot pour l'aider dans son processus de réflexion.

Environ une demi-heure après s'être assis sur le porche, il vit l'Expedition de Puck arriver. Son cœur chuta de quelques crans dans sa poitrine quand sortit Kurt et un gars de la fac plus vieux. Le gars devait avoir genre 21 ans et ce qu'il faisait au même moment pouvait ne pas être légal… mais il embrassait le cou de Kurt et passait ses mains sur tout le corps de l'adolescent tandis que Kurt avait du mal à trouver ses clefs correctement et continuant à se presser contre le gars de la fac devant lui. Puck était parti loin pendant ce temps, les deux garçons entrant dans la maison.

Blaine resta là quelques minutes de plus après que Kurt et son ami soit rentrés dans la maison. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Après avoir refusé à Sebastian d'aller plus loin pour cet abruti, Kurt semblait s'amuser pour la nuit. Blaine se leva des marches froides et rentra chez lui, montant les escaliers et s'effondrant sur son lit, avec son manteau et tout.

~oOo~

Le lendemain, Blaine trainait avec Katelyn au parc. Elle avait essayé de soutirer des informations à Blaine à propos de sa journée avec Sebastian mais le garçon n'avait pas laissé filer beaucoup. En gros il avait juste dit qu'ils avaient passé un bon moment il avait rencontré sa magnifique grand-mère et avait fini par être un peu ivre au club. Quand la jeune fille commença à demander s'ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles ivres, il rit et détourna la conversation, lançant la balle de basket droit dans le panier et changeant de sujet pour le samedi de Kate à la place.

« Et bien, je suis allé avec Sugar chez sa mère à Cincinnati. Nous avons eu une amusante journée entre filles, tu sais… shopping, manucure, coiffure, c'est pourquoi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me traine ici pour jouer au basket. »

Blaine sourit tandis qu'il prenait la balle des mains de son amie. « Et tu es superbe ma chère. Mais je voulais un peu de compagnie. »

« Pour faire du sport avec… alors où sont tous les merveilleux gars athlétiques que tu connais ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules. « Sais pas. M'en fous. Je te veux. »

Elle rougit et gloussa un peu. « Merde, pourquoi je ne suis pas née homme ? Pourquoi mon dieu ? » Kate leva les yeux au ciel de façon dramatique provoquant un rire chez son ami. « Parce que sinon Rory ne pourrait pas t'avoir. »

« Ne vas pas là. » avertit-elle, pointant un doigt vers Blaine. « C'est un étudiant étranger. Comment est-ce que je peux avoir une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un qui va partir dans quelques semaines ? »

Blaine sourit. « Il resterait pour toi. On le sait tous les deux. »

« Donc tu as rencontré sa grand-mère. » Kate changea de sujet. « et passé un bon moment. C'est officiel ? »

Blaine sourit en secouant la tête négativement tandis que Kurt s'approchait, portant un bonnet noir et une écharpe rouge, un sweat à capuche noir sous sa veste en cuir. Il portait un jean moulant rouge bas sur ses hanches et des bottes noires Polo.

« Salut abrutis. » dit Kurt, regardant sa sœur lancer la balle en l'air.

« Salut crétin. » répondit-elle.

Blaine dit hey après avoir dribblé jusqu'à la ligne de trois points. Il fit un tir et rata, faisant Kate croisé les bras dans l'agacement.

Kurt attrapa la balle et la jeta vers le 9ème année. « Donc est-ce que tu as aimé le show hier soir ? »

Blaine attrapa la balle et hocha la tête avec ferveur. « Vous êtes formidables les gars. Genre vraiment incroyable. »

Kurt attrapa la balle après que Blaine l'ai manqué et dribbla vers le coin. Kate roula des yeux et prit ensuite la parole. « Soit honnête. Ils craignent. »

Kurt leva son majeur avant de tirer et de faire un panier. Il alla se mettre près de Blaine un moment. « Il semblerait que tu ais vraiment apprécié. »

Blaine sourit tandis qu'un tir partait à nouveau, Kate courant pour récupérer la balle la recevant presque sur la tête. « Fais-attention à ça Dingo. » cria Kurt.

« Et bien je pense que tu as apprécié encore plus. » répondit Blaine.

Kurt le regarda bizarrement, se baissant pour ramasser la balle que sa petite sœur avait fait tomber.

« J'étais sur le porche… » continua Blaine. Kurt sourit. « Oh. » Il fit rebondir le ballon un moment avant de répondre, le prenant de ses mains. « Ouais. Ça aurait été mieux si quelqu'un n'avait pas pris ma place. »

Kate les regarda tous les deux d'une manière confuse. « Hey ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous parler en code ? Arrêtez-ça ! Je veux savoir ! »

« Silence. » dit Kurt. Il lança la balle et elle rebondit sur la tête de Kate. « Ouch. »

Kurt rit et Blaine secoua la tête. « Tu sais que je ne te donnerais jamais de réponse. »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Vrai, mais j'avais hâte. Beaucoup. J'ai fini par avoir quelque chose avec –quel-que-soit-son-nom. Il n'était pas digne du tout de mon temps. Il suçait mal. »

Kate fit une grimace de dégoût aux paroles de son frère, la réalisation la frappant. Après avoir effectué un tir et regarder la balle rouler vers la barrière, elle se retourna vers les deux garçons en un sursaut.

« Attendez une minute… est-ce que vous deux parlez de sexe ? »

Blaine répondit "non" en même temps que Kurt répondait "oui". La jeune fille les regarda ne sachant pas qui croire mais croyant finalement Kurt. Après tout, eux deux agissaient bizarrement, avec des textos sexys et un comportement dragueur en général.

« Blaine… s'il te plait dis moi que tu ne te branle pas avec mon frère. »

Blaine avait récupéré le ballon et se tenait là sans dribbler ... ne voulant pas lever les yeux vers sa meilleure amie. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle approuve, elle savait que le culot de son frère était mieux que quiconque.

« Calme tes seins, Kate. Nous n'avons pas réussi jusque-là. Apparemment, Sebastian a quelque chose que je n'ai pas. » Kurt vola le ballon à Blaine et alla dans un lay-up.

« Vraiment ? Kurt ? C'est pourquoi vous deux agissez si secrètement ? Kurt ? Eww Blaine. »

Kurt se tourna vers sa petite sœur en colère. « Qu'est-ce que ce bordel veut dire? »

« Je pensais qu'il était plus intelligent que ça. C'est tout. Tu es un imbécile. »

« Tu es une imbécile, salope ! »

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Non ! »

Kate soupira en voyant que son frère était très contrarié. Elle n'aimait pas le voir fou mais il avait besoin d'entendre ça. Blaine voulait fuir à l'autre bout du quartier mais il resta figé.

« Blaine a besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. il est gentil et attentionné et amusant. Tu es un crétin. »

Kurt avança de quelques pas regardant les deux 9ème années. « Quelqu'un comme qui ? Sebastian ? »

« De préférence. » répondit-elle.

Kurt se moqua. « Ce gars-là est un crétin, Kate. Je pensais que tu aimais bien Blaine. Tu veux l'associer à lui ? »

« Kurt, je veux qu'il soit avec quelqu'un qui le traite avec respect. »

Blaine commençait à être énervé par la conversation qu'il y avait devant lui. « Je suis juste ici, les gars. »

« Tais-toi, Blaine ! Ça ne te concerne pas ! » dit Katelyn à son ami, gagnant un regard confus.

« Donc, » commença Kurt. « ce que tu es en train de dire est que je m'en fiche de ce ringard. Qui était à prendre soin de lui, Katie ? »

« Je suis sûre que tu ne t'en fiche pas, mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu ne le blesseras pas. Tu te soucie soi-disant de papa. Tu le blesses encore et encore. »

Kurt laissa tomber la balle et se retourna pour partir. « Que toi et cette conversation aille se faire foutre. » Il avança vers la sortie du parc.

Blaine le suivit, criant pour le garçon mais il ne ralentit pas. « Attends ! »

Quand il le rattrapa finalement il pensa qu'il devait donner le message de Dave juste pour que le garçon puisse avertir Puck et les autres gars et surveiller leurs arrières.

« Je voulais te dire que j'ai vu Dave à l'école hier et- »

« Hier comme samedi ? » coupa Kurt.

« Ouais. Je suis allé à la rencontre de ... quelqu'un. » Kurt sut automatiquement que c'était Sebastian, mais ne pris même pas la peine d'approfondir, il continua seulement à marcher. « Eh bien, je ne te veux pas près de lui, Blaine. Pas du tout. »

« Je sais, je sais, » répondit Blaine, « c'est juste qu'il a dit que si tu avais quelque chose à voir avec l'attaque de Murdock, tu serais un homme mort ... »

Kurt se mit à rire. « Ouais, d'accord. Merci. Je rentre chez moi, amuse-toi bien. »

« Attends ... tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec moi ? Je veux entendre certaines de tes mixtapes. »

Kurt sourit et secoua la tête. « Sebastian est le propriétaire. Va passer du temps avec lui. »

Blaine cessa de marcher quand il sentit une douleur dans son côté, s'immobilisant alors que Kurt rentrait chez lui. Il regarda le garçon tourner au coin, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger ses pieds. Heureusement, Kate rattrapa le ballon.

« Hey, tu vas bien ? »

Il regardait droit devant lui à l'endroit Kurt était avant que le garçon disparaisse. « Pas vraiment ».


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Donc je lisais un ancien chapitre quand Blaine venait chez Kate au milieu de la nuit et qu'elle faisait du chocolat chaud. Longue histoire courte, elle lui disait de prendre un siège pour qu'ils puissent parler mais tout ce que je voyais était Finn lui criant que la cuisine n'était pas Dalton lol. Je sais que c'était inutile, mais j'avais envie de le partager.**

**A/T : Et oui c'est moi avec beaucoup plus de retard que j'aurais imaginé. Je suis vraiment désolée de toute l'attente. Merci beaucoup pour tous ceux qui se sont mis en favoris, follower, pour toutes les reviews. Merci à Klaine2904 pour ses gentils messages, je sais qu'elle attendait la suite avec impatience… )**

**Enjoy ! :) **

**Chapitre 7 :**

« Est-ce que tu es énervé contre moi ? » Katelyn était étendue à la fin sur tout le lit double de Blaine, la tête posée sur ses mains croisées, regardant le plus vieux tandis qu'il se couchait face au plafond. Elle regarda le bouclé qui jetait une balle de baseball en l'air à plusieurs reprises. Ses drôles de sourcils triangulaires se soulevaient de temps à autre et son nez se froissait comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Elle avait essayé de commencer diverses conversations depuis leur départ du parc avec son ami, mais tout ce que Blaine semblait faire était hocher la tête et feindre l'intérêt. Katelyn ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle en avait fait trop dans une situation qui n'était pas ses affaires en disant à son grand frère combien stupide il était et combien il ruinait Blaine. Mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Blaine était réellement un bon gars… le genre de gars que son frère utilisait. Le genre de gars moderne sur lesquels Kurt marchait dessus. Et Blaine ne méritait pas ça. Si ça l'obligeait à être méchante mais honnête pour Kurt, alors elle le sera.

Blaine était juste ailleurs après que Kate et lui commencèrent à rentrer chez eux. Il pensait à la dispute qu'avait eu Kate avec Kurt sur avec qui Blaine devrait passer du temps, ce qui était quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas devoir être l'objet d'une conversation. Après tout, c'était sa vie et finalement sa décision. Il pensait à la veille avec Sebastian. La journée entière avait été un tour de montagnes russes, un mélange de doux fluff avec un peu de tension après la rencontre avec les Murdock, et quelques moments torrides qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se laisser produire. Si Kurt et Puck ne les avaient pas vus, dans quelle mesure aurait-il laissé les choses aller dans son état semi-ivre ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Kurt avait voulu mettre un frein à sa nuit et celle de Sebastian d'abord ? Il était à peu près sûr que le voir avec le sportif n'avait pas affecté sa soirée d'un pouce, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de voir le visage du 11ème année tandis que Sebastian l'embrassait dans la voiture – le même visage suffisant qu'il arborait après qu'il soit tombé sur eux dans la salle de bain publique. Et ensuite cette dispute avec sa sœur que Kurt avait eu… ça rendait Blaine confus sans fin. Il avait mentionné quelque chose à propos de "veiller sur ce ringard" comme il l'avait dit si gentiment. Blaine se demandait ce que Kurt voulait dire par ça y veiller comme sur un ami, un frère peut-être ? Ou est-ce qu'il veillait sur lui comme sur quelque chose de plus ? Il se demandait aussi pourquoi Kate voulait "l'associer" avec Sebastian ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas raison ? C'était évident que Kurt n'avait aucunement l'intention de sortir avec quelqu'un. L'esprit de Blaine était vraiment ailleurs durant le chemin de retour, alors il ne pouvait que hocher la tête et prétendre comprendre ce que Kate était en train de dire.

Pendant le temps du trajet, Blaine fut immédiatement tourmenté par des pensées sur les problèmes de sa famille. Sa mère était rentrée à la maison après son service et était allée directement dans sa chambre, ayant l'air plus épuisée que jamais. Briana bavardait au téléphone, rien de nouveau ici bien sûr, mais à la fin ses pensées restaient sur son père Anthony et ce que l'homme avait fait jusqu'à présent. Une partie de lui voulait croire que son père était misérable sans eux et viendrait à Lima et ferait tout bien. Mais une partie de lui connaissait son père mieux que ça l'homme continuerait à vivre sa vie, prospérant sans son plus jeune fils présent pour ruiner ses plans d'être l'avocat avec le plus de succès de Laurens, en Caroline du Sud. Blaine attrapa la balle de baseball que son père lui avait donné une fois pour son anniversaire avec un gant et une batte qui était maintenant un peu trop petite pour lui, se laissa tomber sur le lit, allongé sur le dos et commença à la lancer en l'air encore et encore. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kate debout au centre de la pièce le regardant comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais la jeune fille aux yeux verts ne le fit pas. Elle s'allongea seulement au bout du lit du 9ème année, ayant l'air de chercher un sujet de conversation. C'était silencieux depuis si longtemps que lorsque la jeune fille parla, Blaine fut arraché de ses nombreuses pensées et revint sur terre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je le serais ? » demanda-t-il en réponse à sa copine de classe, en lançant encore la balle en l'air d'une manière qui avait l'air robotique pour Katelyn. Elle regarda son ami bien plus longtemps, pensant à comment formuler ses mots avant de rouler sur son dos un peu plus près de Blaine.

« Et bien il y a plusieurs raisons… la plus importante est que j'ai probablement outrepassé mes limites quant nous étions tous au parc. » Elle se figea un moment, énervée d'avoir admis qu'elle avait eu tort quand elle pouvait habituellement blâmer tout chez son fou de grand frère. « J'ai sauté sur Kurt pour quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous – et je suis sûre que c'était une erreur à mon avis – ce n'était pas mes affaires. Mais je me soucie de toi, Blaine. Et je ne veux pas qu'il profite de toi. »

Blaine arrêta de lancer sa balle momentanément, l'observant silencieusement dans ses mains. Pour être honnête, il ne voulait pas regardait Kate parce qu'elle serait capable de voir le stress dans ses yeux au moment où il lui ferait face. Et même s'il aimait parler avec elle de choses le concernant, maintenant était un moment où il voulait vraiment être seul. Tout était confus et il ne voulait pas y penser du tout. Bien sûr, il le devrait un jour mais aujourd'hui pouvait être le jour où il s'allongeait dans son lit et ignorait toute chose. Il expira fortement et mis un bras derrière sa tête pour la soutenir, jouant toujours avec la balle avec sa main libre. « J'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Kate, mais il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire. Il n'y a aucune relation romantique entre Kurt et moi. Je suis sûr qu'il n'en a pas de toute façon, et tout ce que nous avons fait, j'y ai consenti. »

Kate regardait Blaine qui recommençait à lancer la balle. Elle remarqua combien son visage avait l'air tendu tandis qu'il se focalisait sur ses actions. La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit avec les jambes repliées et plaça ses mains sur ses genoux. Blaine pouvait voir un sourire sournois chez son amie du coin de l'œil mais continua de lancer la balle en l'air.

« Je veux te demander quelque chose, et j'aimerais une réponse honnête. »

Blaine roula des yeux avant de répondre à la brunette. Posant la balle à côté de lui et roulant pour lui faire face, il répondit. « Et bien c'est ce à quoi les gens s'attendent quant ils posent une question. »

Katelyn se moqua de son ami, prenant la balle et la passant entre ses mains. « Tu n'es pas obligé d'être arrogant. » Elle regarda Blaine qui roulait des yeux et s'allongea sur le dos, ennuyée. « Si Kurt venait vers toi en te disant qu'il voulait une relation romantique, est-ce que ce serait quelque chose que tu suivrais ? »

Après avoir entendu la question, Blaine fut lent à répondre. C'était quelque chose à quoi il devait vraiment penser d'abord mais il était aussi curieux de ses motifs pour avoir demandé ça. « ça n'a pas d'importance parce que ça n'arrivera pas, mais je ne sais pas. Nous avons tous les deux eu beaucoup dans nos vies et je ne voudrais pas gâcher notre sorte d'amitié en faisant quelque chose de plus. »

« Le sexe ne gâcherait pas ça ? » Elle fit à son ami un regard évident comme s'il ne considérait pas vraiment les mots sortant ses lèvres. Blaine ne dit rien au début donc elle posa la balle sur sa poitrine et commença à arpenter la chambre au tapis bleu royal, les anneaux de son bracelet se heurtant étant le seul son dans la chambre à l'odeur de miel.

Quand Blaine entendit les mots de son amie, il sourit à leur crudité. Mais honnêtement, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était hausser les épaules. Avoir déconné avec le badboy les affectait-ils en tant qu'amis ? On ne dirait pas. Katelyn commença à marcher autour de la chambre. Blaine prit la balle posée sur sa poitrine et recommença à la lancer en l'air. « Il n'y a eu aucun sexe. »

« Et bien ce n'était pas du vrai sexe mais- »

Il l'interrompit, « Et je ne crois pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui gâche cette potentielle relation entre nous qui n'est même pas arrivé pour commencer. »

Kate s'arrêta devant la fenêtre et sourit. Blaine était dans le déni. Et elle voyait quelque chose en son frère que Blaine ne voyait pas, comme il connaissait Kurt seulement depuis quelques semaines. Quand ils étaient au parc, le 11ème année s'était défendu quand Kate avait dit qu'il n'était pas bon pour Blaine. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait dit "tu n'es pas assez bien pour être le sex-friend de Blaine" mais elle avait dit "Sebastian est meilleur pour lui que tu ne l'es". En tant que petit-ami bien sûr. Kurt avait fondamentalement dit qu'il pourrait être un meilleur petit-ami pour Blaine que Sebastian et c'était une révélation plutôt intéressante parce que l'engagement était une chose pour laquelle Kurt n'ait jamais vraiment été impliqué. « Il est habitué à en faire, tu sais. Des relations romantiques. »

Cette phrase eut vraiment l'attention de Blaine comme le 9ème année arrêtait ses lancés de balle pour donner à la jeune fille toute son attention. « Vraiment ? C'est un peu dur à imaginer… » Il s'assit sur le lit, regardant l'arrière de la tête de Katelyn tandis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre.

« Oui vraiment. Ce n'étaient pas ses meilleurs moments toutefois. Il a mentionné qu'il ne ferait plus jamais ça après sa dernière rupture. » Elle s'arrêta avant d'en dire trop, se retournant pour avancer vers son meilleur ami et voisin. Il leva les yeux vers elle, très intrigué, provoquant un sourire de sa meilleure amie. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui au bord du lit, elle mit une main douce sur son genou. « Kurt est quelqu'un de particulier. Il ne me dit pas grand-chose mais je peux lire en lui comme dans un livre. Le garçon s'est montré ridiculement possessif quand j'ai dit que Sebastian était meilleur pour toi. S'il te voulait juste comme un "sex-friend" pour dire comme ça, est-ce qu'il s'en soucierait si tu sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Surtout quand il a ces "entre guillemets" "amis" de son côté… Pardonne-moi si je divague et vais trop vite. C'est juste qu'il s'en fiche toujours. Son attitude est habituellement si insouciante des gens et relations tu sais… depuis que… notre mère… »

Blaine passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns bouclés. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu amènes tout ça ? Tu ne nous veux pas ensemble. Est-ce que c'est pour me faire espérer ? Parce que lui et moi n'avons pas l'air d'être dans une relation de toute façon… »

Kate secoua les yeux en même temps qu'elle roulait des yeux. Elle se releva et alla directement devant la fenêtre, remarquant que son frère sortait de l'allée voisine dans sa Pontiac et partait dans une direction inconnue. « Ouais, okay Blaine. Vous deux êtes un peu plus que prévisible. Mais si tu te sens comme ça, tu peux l'oublier maintenant et te concentrer sur ce fabuleux receveur. »

Blaine rit aux mots de son amie bien qu'il savait plus que tout qu'il ne serait pas vraiment capable d'oublier Kurt. Le plus âgé était gravé dans son cerveau d'une certaine manière et il n'avait aucune explication. « Est-ce que tu connais quelque chose à propos d'une maison abandonnée vers un lac à l'ouest de Lima ? »

Kate haussa un sourcil et se retourna pour faire face à son ami. « Ouais, la vieille maison des Hanson. Pourquoi tu demandes ? »

Blaine se leva et s'étira, prenant sa balle de baseball et la posant là où il l'avait trouvée. Il s'approcha de sa meilleure amie vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors avec elle. « Un ami a vanté cet endroit. Sa sérénité… et je pourrais m'en servir maintenant. Non pas que je n'apprécie pas cette _superbe_ conversation que nous avons mais… penser tellement m'a vraiment donné un énorme mal de tête et j'aimerais le diminuer. Donc si tu pouvais me laisser savoir où c'est… »

Kate secoua la tête mais décida qu'elle lui dirait quand même. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un serait là-bas pour l'embêter. Les gens restaient loin de la propriété donc celui qui recommandait l'endroit comme une silencieuse échappatoire avait raison. « Okay… c'est plutôt une bonne promenade et je ne sais pas si tu veux faire la distance à pied. »

« Et bien, je suppose que je vais sortir mon vieux vélo… je peux faire de l'exercice. »

~oOo~

Blaine descendit du vélo et posa le Huffy _(N/T : apparemment marque de vélo) _à côté de la maison abandonnée. La maison était immense comme l'était le terrain. Les fenêtres n'avaient pas de rideaux donc on pouvait clairement voir l'intérieur de la maison. Il avança jusqu'aux marches du porche et scruta l'intérieur. Il semblait qu'un vieux couple avait vécu ici- il n'y avait aucun signe de la présence d'un enfant. Le canapé blanc et les autres meubles révélaient ça, et une photo encadrée d'un homme et d'une femme assez âgés était sur la cheminée, entourée d'autres cadres qui abritaient des phrases encourageantes. Blaine se demandait ce qui était arrivé aux propriétaires de la maison et pourquoi la maison avait été laissée complètement meublée. Il espérait que peut-être ils avaient déménagés mais même s'ils étaient décédés, Dieu nous en préserve, est-ce qu'un membre de la famille ne serait pas capable de mettre la propriété sur le marché ? Elle ne devait pas juste rester ouverte. Des squatteurs ou n'importe qui pouvaient y rentrer et ruiner leurs affaires.

Alors que le 9ème année quittait l'avant du porche et tournait autour de la maison, il tomba immédiatement amoureux du paysage le large espace ouvert, le magnifique lac, l'arbre avec une balançoire de fortune poussée par le vent, la colline qui descendait vers l'eau libre. Il commença à traverser cette zone, prenant l'odeur de l'air frais et de l'hiver en Ohio. La température rigoureuse lui faisait monter le sang au visage mais il respira tout en admirant les horizons. Bien sûr que le temps chaud que le sud offrait manquait à Blaine mais il pourrait s'habituer à ça. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau, il commença à regarder le parfait lac bleu, le même bleu qui lui rappelait les yeux d'une certaine personne.

Quelques minutes passèrent et il décida de faire des ricochets dans l'eau calme. Blaine se tourna pour chercher quelques cailloux, passant devant l'autre côté de la colline, en mettant dans sa poche et en prenant quelques-uns dans ses mains. Sur le chemin du lac, il repéra un véhicule rouge vif en dehors de son champ de vision. Une Pontiac GTO de 69 rouge vive. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de personnes dans la ville avec cette voiture, encore moins de personnes dans n'importe quelle autre ville. Blaine commença immédiatement à chercher le badboy, espérant qu'il n'avait pas été pris là. Après tout, Kurt avait dit au 9ème année qu'il le verrait quand il serait prêt et si Kurt venait ici pour du temps pour lui, il ne voulait définitivement pas s'immiscer dans ce temps. En plus, Kurt avait l'air un peu en colère contre Blaine et Kate après l'incident du parc.

Une fois qu'il sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Kurt donc que Kurt ne pouvait pas le voir, Blaine retourna vers son vélo dans la tentative de rentrer rapidement chez lui. Il emmena le vélo loin de la vieille maison et partit en pédalant au milieu de la route avant qu'une voix familière le surprenne. « Tu pars déjà ? Je pensais vraiment que tu aimerais cet endroit. »

Blaine arrêta de pédaler pour se tourner vers la source de la voix du 11ème année. Il leva les yeux vers le balcon de la maison abandonnée et il y avait Kurt, vêtu de sa tenue rouge et noire avec un sourire sournois sur le visage. Blaine le regarda, incertain de quoi dire. Il ne pensait pas que Kurt serait okay avec lui se montrant ici, surtout avec les évènements du week-end, donc il était surpris de voir le badboy lui sourire.

Kurt remarqua l'hésitation de Blaine, donc il continua à parler pour alléger l'incertitude du plus jeune. Non, il ne s'attendait pas à voir ce "ringard" se montrer et était en fait venu pour s'éloigner des gens en général- mais il savait que Blaine se montrerait pour une raison ou une autre et il ne voulait pas le faire fuir. « J'aime vraiment le tricycle. Il te va bien. »

Blaine ne put retenir un sourire tandis que le plus âgé descendait du balcon du second étage. Il passa une jambe par-dessus les bords de la rampe, se glissant le long de la maison et atterrissant sur le porche en brique. Le 9ème année le regarda, en suspense, attendant que Kurt se brise le cou mais complètement impressionné quand il revint au niveau du sol sans une égratignure. Ça devait être quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, grimper de haut en bas vers le côté de la vieille maison. Ça semblait illégal mais ça ne devait pas être le premier acte criminel qu'il commettait autour de Blaine, ça c'était sûr.

Le plus jeune descendit du vélo et l'emmena là où il était précédemment. Kurt fit un signe de tête à Blaine pour qu'il le suive tandis qu'il descendait les marches vers la pelouse. Il s'assit sur la colline qui guidait à la frontière entre l'eau glacée et la terre. Kurt leva les yeux de là où il était assis et remarqua Blaine debout à côté de lui, regardant le lac silencieux. Le garçon semblait penser à quelque chose tandis qu'il regardait droit devant lui sans bouger. De la vapeur sortait de sa bouche en bouffées rapides et ses yeux étaient en une fine ligne. Le plus âgé décida que c'était mieux de le laisser prendre un moment et se détourna, se penchant en arrière sur ses mains gantées et regardant la scène devant lui. Il se perdit immédiatement dans ses propres pensées à propos de ce vieil endroit et ce qu'il voulait dire pour lui quand il était plus jeune. Et ce qu'il voulait dire pour lui maintenant. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le dire à quelqu'un, mais il aimait cette maison, ce terrain, les Hanson, et tout ce que ça représentait.

Blaine descendit soigneusement la colline herbeuse et sortit les cailloux de sa poche. Il commença à les lancer dans l'eau, les regardant ricocher plusieurs fois avant de couler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à combien sa vie avait changé en seulement quelques mois. C'était Noël il y a un peu plus d'un mois et il avait senti que les choses allaient être okay. Le seul jour de toute la dernière année et demi où il avait cru que peut-être, juste peut-être, tout allait bien aller entre lui et sa famille. Mais l'unité et le sens de la famille ce jour-là ont pris fin et la norme avait reculé. Il savait que c'était insensé pour lui d'être heureux parce que sa famille était heureuse à Noël. C'était Noël pour l'amour de Dieu. Mais il avait été rattrapé par la rapidité alors que maintenant on était en février et il était dans un tout nouvel Etat à un lac à faire des ricochets. Tout ça parce que ses parents se détestaient l'un l'autre. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il en était la cause.

Blaine vint à manquer de cailloux après quelques minutes lassantes et décida de ne pas en chercher plus. Il se retourna pour aller vers son ami et croisa immédiatement les yeux du badboy qui l'avait regardé tout ce temps. L'habituelle expression de luxure de ses yeux était maintenant partie et avait été remplacée par une nouvelle expression illisible. Blaine monta sur la colline et s'assit à côté de Kurt dont les bras étaient croisés autour de ses genoux avec son menton posé dessus. Aucun des garçons ne parlèrent, ils regardaient seulement droit devant.

Le bruit d'une voiture non loin tira les deux ados de leur rêverie. Kurt regarda par-dessus la colline pour voir un vieux wagon de train s'en aller avant de se tourner vers Blaine. Le 9ème année jouait avec ses mains mais avait clairement quelque chose en tête. Kurt sourit à ce comportement et réalisa qu'ils avaient été assis là pendant au moins 20 minutes. Il se rapprocha de Blaine afin que leurs genoux se touchent. Blaine leva les yeux, choqué du contact mais se détendit quand il vit son ami lui sourire.

« Donc qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu viennes ici y penser ? »demanda Kurt, scrutant le plus jeune pour un quelconque signe d'hésitation. Blaine mit ses deux mains sur ses genoux pliés et soupira profondément. « Je pense que la meilleure question serait "Qu'est-ce qu'il n'y a pas pour que je vienne ici y penser", » il sourit tristement, jetant un regard vers Kurt qui le regardait seulement patiemment en attendant une réponse. « Tout je suppose. Mes parents… mon père spécialement. J'espérai juste que si j'avais été le fils qu'il voulait, je n'aurais pas assisté au fait que ma mère et ma sœur le perde. » Il s'arrêta de parler brièvement et regarda le lac. Kurt détourna le regard, toujours silencieux, et fit pareil. Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes avant que Blaine ne reprenne la parole.

« Mes amis d'avant me manquent, okay, il n'étaient que deux personnes, » Blaine rit et Kurt secoua la tête avec un sourire, « mais ils voulaient dire beaucoup pour moi. Je ne peux pas aussi m'empêcher de penser à toutes les stupides décisions que j'ai faites depuis que je suis ici, et s'il y avait un moyen pour que je puisse faire aller mieux les choses. » Le bouclé se tourna vers Kurt avec un sourire et commença une nouvelle pensée. « Pire que tout, je vais avoir 15 ans la semaine prochaine et je n'en m'en soucie même pas. Comme avec tout ce qui se passe, je ne peux pas me persuader de m'occuper de MON propre anniversaire. En quoi est-ce génial ? »

Kurt posa ses mains derrière lui encore, regardant la scène devant lui. Il écoutait chacun de tous les mots de Blaine et les prenait à cœur. Le garçon était passé à travers beaucoup et toute la pression sur lui n'allait pas faire aller mieux les choses. Kate avait un point en disant que Blaine avait besoin de quelqu'un qui le traite bien parce que Kurt savait qu'il était un fouteur de merde, et la seule chose que Blaine pouvait obtenir de lui était plus de soucis qu'il n'en avait déjà. Il regardait les sourcils de Blaine qui se plissait et le garçon prendrait bien sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche, la mordant pensivement. Kurt demanda, « Est-ce que j'étais une de ces stupides décisions ? »

Blaine se retourna pour voir Kurt le regardant, sincèrement intéressé par sa réponse. Peut-être que faire des choses trop vite avec Kurt était une stupide décision d'après les regards extérieurs, pour des gens comme Kate, Briana et Sebastian mais Blaine ne regrettait aucun moment. Et il savait que Kurt veillerait sur lui qu'ils soient fâchés ou non l'un contre l'autre. C'était juste la relation bizarre qu'ils avaient. Passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns, Blaine répondit. « Tout dépend. »

Les sourcils de Kurt se haussèrent d'une manière confuse. _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par ça ? _pensa Kurt. « Dépend de quoi exactement ? »

Blaine lécha encore ses lèvres et se tourna pour faire face au plus âgé. « De toi. »

Kurt hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait mais il ne comprenait pas. Okay, peut-être qu'il savait que Blaine disait que la balle était dans son camp à partir de maintenant et si les choses qu'ils faisaient importait vraiment alors Kurt serait celui qui dirait que ça importait et si ça n'importait pas Kurt serait celui qui dirait que ça n'importait pas. Honnêtement, il ne voulait pas ce genre de responsabilité. Blaine était celui avec le stupide petit-ami à tête de con, donc finalement c'était son choix pour que oui ou non quelque chose arrive entre eux encore. « Intéressante réponse. » fut tout ce que Kurt répondit.

Blaine s'allongea sur la pelouse, les mains jointes derrière sa tête. Kurt le regarda brièvement avant de se retourner. _C'est une position très suggestive là, Blainers. _Il ignora la tentative de ses hormones de saisir ce moment et continua leur conversation. « Comment peux-tu être un mauvais fils pour ton père, si ça ne te déranges pas que je demande ? »

« Je pensais que cet endroit était là où tu venais pour le silence… tu es celui qui m'a dit que c'est bien de se taire parfois… »

Kurt rit tandis qu'il tournait le dos au 9ème année mais Blaine pouvait dire qu'il riait clairement, par la façon dont son corps bougeait et dont sa voix dérapait un petit peu. Il espérait plus que tout que Kurt se retournait afin qu'il puisse expérimenter un moment sincère avec Kurt, le garçon riant et ayant l'air heureux. Mais Kurt regardait seulement devant lui. « Je suis désolé. Je vais être silencieux. »

Blaine sourit les yeux fixés sur les nuages qui passaient au-dessus de sa tête, le soleil se pointant à travers à l'occasion. « Non, c'est bien. Je veux t'en parler. »

Kurt entendit ces mots et fut heureux de partager ce moment avec son jeune voisin. Il avait automatiquement pris le 9ème année sous son aile sans même avoir entendu par quoi il était passé avec l'intimidation ou même son propre père. Mais rien de tout ça n'importait parce qu'il voulait faire de bonnes choses pour le garçon. Il avait ses raisons.

Blaine fut silencieux un petit peu avant qu'il ne commence son raisonnement pour la déclaration précédente. « Mon père est un avocat qui a ridiculement du succès. Et il voulait depuis toujours que je suive sa trace. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire de bien dans ses yeux- après que je sois sorti du placard bien sûr. Avant j'étais son petit garçon, j'étais sa star qui prendrait l'héritage qu'il avait créé à partir de rien. Mais après ça j'étais juste une distraction toujours dans les bagarres et toujours en train de réclamer de l'attention- c'est ce qu'il disait quand je demandais s'il pouvait prendre une journée afin qu'on puisse faire quelque chose ensemble. Comme les autres pères et fils dans le voisinage feraient. Je veux dire… même le week-end il était occupé avec de la paperasse et… le travail prenait tout son temps. » Blaine regarda Kurt qui avait tourné son corps de côté pour lui faire face. « Donc je ne sais pas. Peut-être que si j'avais fait différemment, peut-être trouvé un hobby pour que je puisse rester en dehors de son chemin, peut-être m'être comporté comme un salaud à l'école envers Craig et Cory… mes deux personnes préférées… au lieu de me battre pour moi-même, peut-être que j'aurais toujours ma famille. »

Kurt hocha la tête montrant qu'il comprenait mais il n'était pas d'accord avec son ami en beaucoup de façon. Il ne voulait pas être rapide à juger parce que la relation avec son père n'était pas aussi impeccablement clean qu'elle pourrait l'être, mais il avait vraiment l'intention d'exprimer son opinion. « Et faire tout ça… est-ce que ça te rendrait heureux ? »

Blaine regardait directement le ciel avec un sourire triste sur le visage. « Et bien non. Mais je me soucie plus de leur bonheur que du mien. Pour dire vrai, je m'en fiche carrément. Tu devrais voir ma mère. Elle ne ressemble pas à la femme que je sais qu'elle est. C'est à cause de moi. Ce n'est la faute de personne sauf de la mienne. »

Kurt secoua la tête tandis qu'il regardait Blaine allongé sur l'herbe. « Tu te soucie de leur bonheur, tu dis, donc est-ce que c'est raisonnable de supposer qu'Alice était plus heureuse en Caroline du Sud ? Parce que j'avais l'impression qu'elle est venue ici pour une meilleure vie pour vous tous. Ça l'inclue elle. » Blaine haussa seulement les épaules, baissant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Kurt. Le garçon aux yeux bleus continua. « Tout ce que je peux dire est que si tu penses qu'être un salaud envers quelqu'un a plus d'avantages qu'être un homme, tu as besoin sérieusement d'aide. Ton père s'est détourné parce que tu n'aimes pas les filles. Pure et simple. Tu prétends que tu t'en fiche s'il ne passe pas de temps avec toi et être tyrannisé à l'école ne résoudra rien. Je te connais, Blaine, mieux que tu ne le penses, et tu es plus intelligent que ça. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? » Blaine changeait de sujet. Kurt ne comprit pas du tout. Burt n'avait pas de problèmes avec sa sexualité, c'était même quelque chose qu'il supportait le plus. Mais ce que Blaine ne comprenait pas était que Kurt savait exactement comment on se sentait d'être rejeté par son père. Les circonstances étaient différentes mais le sentiment était identique.

« Et bien, » commença Kurt, tournant son regard de Blaine vers le lac encore, « Je viens habituellement ici et pense à ma mère, ensuite à mon père. Combien je bousille tout… toutes ces choses et plus. Aujourd'hui cependant, je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à ce que Katie a dit. »

Blaine ne put pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que exactement Kate avait dit qui passait dans la tête du 11ème année tout de suite. Il n'eut pas à penser trop longtemps car Kurt parla encore quelques secondes plus tard. « Elle a dit que je continue à blesser notre père. Tu ne peux pas me croire mais je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Je n'utilise juste pas mon cerveau tout le temps. »

Blaine s'assit et tourna son corps pour faire face à son ami. « C'est trop personnel pour en discuter ? »

Kurt secoua négativement la tête. « Avec n'importe qui d'autre oui. Mais pas avec toi. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je suis encore en train de me le demander. » Il fit son sourire habituel mixé avec un peu de sincérité. Blaine attendit patiemment que Kurt commence son histoire et sourit d'un air encourageant à Kurt quand l'adolescent se tourna pour croiser ses yeux. « Tu connais Xavier Karofsky n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est le frère de David ? »

« Ouais, » Kurt hocha la tête, détournant les yeux brièvement.

Blaine répondit, se demandant où Kurt allait avec ça. « Je l'ai vu au Magnet la nuit dernière. Il ne m'a accordé aucune attention mais il était dur à ne pas remarquer. »

Kurt sourit aux mots du 9ème année. Xavier était plus grand que David l'était et son comportement était quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être ignoré. « Après que ma mère soit morte j'avais le cœur brisé et j'étais frustré. Mon père était là mais il n'était pas présent. Genre, je lui parlais et il ne répondait même pas. Son esprit était toujours ailleurs. Quelques soirs, il oubliait qu'il ne nous avait pas donnée à manger à Kate et moi. Je savais pour sûr qu'il perdrait la boutique parce qu'il n'allait pas travailler le plus souvent. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui soit fort pour nous et ce n'était pas lui. Ça devait être moi. »

Blaine scruta le visage de Kurt pour un quelconque signe d'émotion mais le garçon parlait seulement d'un ton monotone, le visage aussi ordinaire que possible. C'était presque comme s'il était loin mais Blaine le connaissait mieux que ça. « Qu'est-ce que Xavier vient faire là ? »

Kurt hocha la tête et continua son histoire. « Et bien je n'avais pas la relation avec mon père que j'avais avant. Donc j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me donne la relation que je voulais. J'ai levé les yeux vers Xavier comme je n'avais jamais levé les yeux vers mon père. Et pendant un an, il était comme un grand frère pour moi, s'assurant de non seulement moi mais Kate avait tout ce dont nous avions besoin. Elle ne savait pas ça mais peu importe. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle voulait qu'elle n'obtenait pas. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as du faire pour obtenir ça ? »

« Comme tu peux probablement le dire, j'étais un crétin. Il- »

« Attends, tu n'en es pas un maintenant ? » coupa Blaine avec un sourire. Kurt sourit en roulant des yeux mais l'ignora. « Il m'a fait faire des choses qui me ferait définitivement emprisonner maintenant. Des choses qui probablement me feraient juger comme un adulte même si j'étais une année trop jeune. De toute façon…une fois nous avons fait irruption dans cette maison. Xavier connaissait le gars donc il savait quand il partait et quand il serait revenu, comment entrer et sortir rapidement, tous ces bons trucs. Lui plus deux autres gars avec qui on trainait et moi, on est allés dans la maison, pris plus de choses que mon esprit puisse comprendre et assez beaucoup saccagés d'autres trucs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous devions foutre dans la merde cette maison mais j'obéissais à tout ce qu'il disait. Comme je l'ai dit, il était mon grand frère. »

Blaine regarda son ami qui avait un visage plein de regret mais sérieux. Kurt commença à jouer avec les lacets de ses bottes Polo sans réfléchir. « Et ensuite il y a eu une autre fois où il m'a dit de livrer quelque chose pour lui. C'était dans un paquet, scellé hermétiquement. Il était sérieux quand il m'a dit de ne pas faire n'importe quoi, prendre la boite là-bas et revenir vers lui immédiatement avec ce que le gars m'avait donné en retour. Quand j'ai été sur le point de partir, il m'a arrêté et m'a donné un flingue "juste au cas-où". Les mots ne peuvent pas décrire la peur qui a traversé mon corps, Blaine. Mais comme l'abruti que je suis, et je le suis vraiment, je l'ai fait. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Blaine effrayé d'entendre le reste. Manifestement Kurt avait survécu vu qu'il était assis là à avoir une conversation avec lui mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être craintif.

« Je n'avais pas de voiture à l'époque, donc j'ai sauté dans les transports en commun et je suis allé au centre-ville. Sachant que j'avais de la marchandise sur moi qui pouvait potentiellement me faire tuer me faisait juste respirer difficilement. Je n'avais aucune indication de ce qui était dans mon sac à dos, et j'avais un flingue à la taille… tout m'effrayait les chats errants, un sac en plastique au vent, quelqu'un qui me bousculait accidentellement. J'étais un désordre misérable. Mais une fois que j'ai rencontré le gars que X m'avais décrit j'ai fait comme on m'avait dit et j'ai échangé les "cadeaux" avec lui. Le gars avait amené ses gars pour s'assurer que c'était correct et m'a donné une enveloppe dont il m'a fait savoir que Xavier l'attendait en retour. Je suis pratiquement retourné en courant chez Xavier et lui ai donné l'enveloppe. Quand je lui ai demandé ce que je venais de faire il m'a dit que ce serait mieux que je ne sache pas. Le plus je saurais le plus j'aurais de chance d'être mort avant mon 18ème anniversaire. Mais pour faire cette longue histoire quelque peu plus courte qu'elle pouvait être, les choses viennent de là. Si tu te demandes pourquoi les Murdock Saints ne peuvent pas me supporter et je ne peux pas les supporter c'est à cause de Dave. Il remarquait que Xavier me respectait plus qu'il ne respectait son propre sang. Il voyait que X m'appelait pour trainer avec lui ou me faire une faveur avant qu'il ne demande à son propre frère. Et j'ai obtenu tout ce qu'il obtenait. C'était comme ça. Dave ne détestait. Il me déteste toujours bien sûr mais maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait c'est à un niveau différent. Il m'a encadré, disant que j'avais volé à Xavier de l'argent que je n'avais pas. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce quoi ce connard parlait. Mais l'argent avait disparu et X l'a cru. Quand je dis qu'ils m'ont frappé, je veux dire qu'ils m'ont tabassé. J'ai été tabassé par Karofsky et ses hommes horriblement… j'ai à peine retrouvé mon chemin vers la maison. Je suis rentré chez moi avec une fracture du nez, une lèvre fendue, un œil et les joues enflés, et cette cicatrice, » Kurt leva sa capuche pour montrer à Blaine une longue coupure qui partait du haut du côté gauche de sa cage thoracique vers le bas. Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. La cicatrice était si profonde. Il senti immédiatement monter en lui une colère qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer.

« Donc tu sais combien ces gars peuvent être dangereux. Mais tu joues toujours à leurs petits jeux puérils. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en soucies ? Kate t'aimes et elle a ton meilleur intérêt en tête quand elle demande que tu ne fasses pas ces choses. Et je sais ce que tu as fait la semaine dernière… »

Kurt se leva et descendit vers le rivage du lac. Blaine laissa ses yeux le suivre un moment avant de se lever et faire la même chose. Une fois qu'il rejoint le côté de Kurt, le plus âgé commença à répondre. « La façon dont je vois ça, Blaine, je suis un homme. Je ne m'occupe pas des autres et je ne le ferais juste pas. Excepté pour toi. Au-dessus de toi. »

Blaine ignora le garçon et continua la conversation. « Et bien tu peux te foutre de ce que je pense, mais je le dis quand même. »

« Tu préfères être au-dessus ? Je n'ai jamais essayé mais si tu veux on pourr- »

« Cette querelle est stupide. Je pense que si tu étais vraiment un homme tu ne gâcherais pas ta vie à traiter avec eux. Tu serais là pour ton père et ta sœur. »

Kurt persifla, « Comme mon père était là pour moi et ma sœur ? »

« Il a perdu sa femme. Et je suis sûr qu'il est désolé d'avoir été distant Kurt. Pas tout le monde n'encaisse la douleur sans flancher et il est celui qui a souffert considérablement. Mais maintenant il essaye de faire de bonnes choses et tu le repousse. Si mon père essayait je l'accepterais en un battement de cœur. La vie est trop courte. »

Kurt parcourut du regard l'eau mais resta silencieux. Comment Blaine pouvait dire ce qu'il devait faire si ça ne lui étais jamais arrivé ? Il était devenu emmerdant tout de suite et ne pouvait pas juger quelqu'un pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécu.

« A propos de ton anniversaire, » commença Kurt, « quels sont les plans ? »

Blaine ramassa quelques cailloux et joua avec eux entre ses mains. « Rien vraiment. » Il en lança un dans l'eau. « Ma mère a parlé de lancer une fête mais j'ai pris le temps d'expliquer que je n'ai plus 7 ans et que ça n'arrivera pas. »

Kurt rit tandis qu'il prenait un caillou des mains de Blaine. « Okay, c'est mort. Le week-end après ton anniversaire, les Jezebels ont ce concert privé pour tous leur loser de fans. Moi et le reste de BBR avons l'intention de les faire planter. Tu peux venir avec nous et ont célèbrera tes 15 ans, big boy. »

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt tandis que le plus âgé lançait son caillou volé dans le lac. « Les faire planter même si tu n'es pas invité ? »

Kurt regarda Blaine, incrédule. « Est-ce qu'on devrait les faire planter si on étaient invités ? »

« Je n'en sais rien Kurt. Je ne veux aucuns problèmes… »

« Avec Rachel ? Ne soit pas ridicule. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter quand tu es avec moi. Tu peux même amener ton petit-ami. »

« N'allons pas là. Ça se passait si bien, Kurt. »

« Il ne l'est pas ? »

Blaine commença à remonter la colline lentement alors que Kurt se tournait pour le suivre, curieux de la réponse. Si Blaine décidait de commencer à sortir avec Sebastian, Kurt savait qu'il n'aimerait pas ça mais il n'interviendrait pas. Comme Kate disait, ils étaient parfait l'un pour l'autre. Kurt de l'autre côté n'était parfait pour personne, du moins dans sa tête. Blaine s'assit sur les marches de la maison abandonnée et retourna un regard indifférent à celui curieux de Kurt.

« Nous n'avons pas encore discuté de ça. »

« Trop occupé à échanger vos salives, hein ? » Kurt sourit.

« Non, Kurt. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui depuis la nuit dernière et il s'est passé juste beaucoup maintenant. Je ne sais pas si un petit-ami est quelque chose dont j'ai besoin. Donc tu peux arrêter de l'appeler comme ça. »

Kurt sourit. « Intéressant. » Il tourna son attention vers le Huffy vert de Blaine. « J'adore le tricycle et tout… c'est vraiment adorable. Mais je conduis donc je peux te porter assistance si tu es prêt. »

Blaine leva les yeux vers Kurt à travers ses longs cils. « Ce serait génial, merci. »

~oOo~

La cloche de l'école avait sonné, signalant le début de la 5ème période il y avait exactement 27 minutes mais Kurt parcourait toujours le hall sans but, sans livres, sans stylo, sans intérêt pour s'assoir dans un autre cours ennuyant qui ne pourrait pas retenir son attention. Il était énervé que personne n'ait décidé de sécher les cours avec lui mais il n'avait aucun plan pour faire quoi que ce soit sauf archer dans les couloirs sans rien à manger. Bien sûr personne ne faisait ça.

Kurt passa devant une classe de 9ème année et repéra immédiatement Kate et Blaine au fond de la salle, prenant des notes. Il sentit que maintenant serait un moment génial pour embêter les ados. Il frappa à la porte aussi fort que possible, faisant lever les yeux à tout le monde dans la classe avec un sursaut. Il sourit et fit un geste vers Kate et Blaine. Les deux adolescents levèrent des yeux confus mais se montrèrent du doigt essayant de savoir qui Kurt appelait. Kate se pointa du doigt et Kurt secoua la tête négativement, montrant du doigt Blaine à travers la fenêtre de la porte de la salle de classe. Blaine articula "moi ?" et montra du doigt sa propre poitrine et Kurt hocha la tête, commençant à ouvrir sa veste en cuir et frottant ses deux tétons tout en faisant un contact des yeux avec le garçon. Toute la classe regardait des actions crues de Kurt à Blaine avec des sourires immenses. Blaine rougit et claqua sa tête contre le bureau. Le visage de Kate pâlit et Kurt retourna dans le couloir un peu trop content avec lui-même.

Voir Blaine lui rappela de quelque chose qu'il devait faire, quelqu'un qu'il devait voir. Il alla au premier étage où il savait que les 11ème année comme lui avaient leurs classes et procéda à regarder dans les salles. Après avoir scanné quelques classes et avoir obtenu quelques regards ennuyés des professeurs qui connaissaient la réputation du garçon, Kurt trouva enfin la classe qu'il cherchait. Il toqua poliment à la porte et fut accueilli par Mme Rudolph, la prof de science.

« En quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

« Bonjour Mme Rudolph. J'ai un message pour Dave Karofsky de son père. Est-ce que je peux lui parler ? »

La femme d'entre deux âges sourit chaleureusement et accepta. « Dave est juste là devant donc… si tu peux être rapide ? »

« Bien sûr. » Kurt retourna le sourire et se pencha devant un Karofsky enragé. « Salut mon pote, » il parlait un peu plus fort que quelqu'un délivrant un message personnel ne devrait faire. La professeur avait prévu de continuer sa leçon pendant que le garçon parlait à Dave mais Kurt annonçait fondamentalement ses mots au monde. « Papa veut que tu saches que tout ce que tu as besoin de me dire, tu peux me le dire en face. Arrêtes d'être un petit salaud en envoyant des 9ème année faire ton horrible travail. Tu es minable. Si je découvre que tu es quelque part près de Blaine encore une fois je vais te botter le cul. Ensuite je vais laisser ton corps inerte hors de la circulation. Maintenant… tu peux aller courir vers tes putain de crétins d'amis et ton connard stupide de grand frère pour de l'aide parce que tu es tellement con, j'en ai rien à foutre. Toi allant vers Anderson n'arriveras plus jamais. » Kurt se releva et se tourna vers Mme Rudolph qui était là bouche bée. « Merci, Mme Rudolph. La classe, passez une bonne leçon. » Kurt regarda Karofsky avec dégoût avant de quitter la salle de classe. Il décida qu'il s'était assez amusé pour la journée et alla dans sa classe, dix minutes avant qu'elle ne finisse.

« M. Hummel pourquoi même vous montrer ? »

Kurt haussa les épaules en passant devant le professeur et prit un siège libre à côté de Rachel. Le badboy s'affala sur son siège avec les bras croisés. « De rien. »


	8. Chapter 8

**A/T : Et voici enfin le chapitre 9 que je viens de finir :) Merci pour toutes les reviews de la dernière fois ça m'a fait très plaisir :D **

**Le prochain mettra plus de temps à venir parce qu'il est très long mais je vais m'y mettre dès ce soir (mode motivation on ! ) )**

**Enjoy ! :D **

**Chapitre 8 : **

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a perdu pour un point sur le terrain après tout ce travail. Les Titans ne peuvent juste pas prendre une pause. » Artie se laissa tomber sur un siège double au "Five guys Burger and fries" _(N/T : fast food américain)_. Sugar Motta s'assit sur le siège à côté de lui et hocha la tête en accord. En face des deux, Katelyn se glissa confortablement dans un siège, ennuyée que l'équipe de football perde encore un match aussi serré. Elle était encore plus embêtée qu'ils l'avaient trainée au match dans le froid glacial de l'Ohio pour que les Titans la déçoivent une fois de plus.

« Ils ne peuvent pas prendre une pause parce qu'ils font plus de disputes sur le terrain qu'ils ne jouent. Tout le monde se montre du doigt au lieu de jouer comme une équipe. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai manqué _Modern Family_ pour ça. » gémit Kate. Artie sourit tandis que Sugar prenait la parole. « La seule raison pour laquelle je suis venue, c'est parce que je pensais que Kurt serait sûrement là. » Kate roula des yeux à sa meilleure amie. Au début le béguin de Sugar était mignon mais maintenant c'était un peu obsessionnel. « Mais peu importe. » continua-t-elle. « Je me sens juste mal pour des gars comme Brian et Sebastian. Ils sont vraiment bons et pourraient probablement obtenir une bourse de football si les Titans gagnaient quelques matchs. »

Artie répondit tandis qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier l'avancement de Blaine et Rory dans la file d'attente étant donné que les deux avaient été élus pour passer la commande du groupe, « C'est vrai, ça craint. Mais vous pourriez être un peu plus favorable. Nos garçons vont y arriver ensemble. »

« Ils le doivent si je suis obligée de rester dans le froid à les regarder. » répondit Kate tandis qu'elle sortait son portable de son étui par habitude. Il était presque 9 heures du soir et elle avait besoin de manger et rentrer chez elle rapidement si elle ne voulait pas que Burt la prive de sortie pour être restée si tard dehors un soir d'école.

Blaine et Rory étaient dans la file de Five guys à attendre patiemment pour pouvoir avancer afin de rejoindre leurs amis. Le fast food était rempli de quelques élèves de McKinley qui avaient eu le même plan de prendre à manger après le match, ainsi que quelques familles qui avaient décidé de manger dehors ce soir-là. Rory raccrocha son téléphone après avoir dit à la famille chez qui il habitait qu'il rentrerait dans peu de temps après avoir mangé un peu. Les deux accélérèrent après qu'un couple ait terminé sa commande et maintenant il n'y avait plus que trois personnes devant eux.

« Donc Rory combien de temps pouvons-nous encore te garder aux Etats-Unis ? » demanda Blaine avec un sourire en regardant l'irlandais. Rory sourit aussi, haussant les épaules tandis qu'il baissait les yeux vers son ami plus petit, « Et bien, j'ai encore environ un mois de programme… mais je ne sais pas, » Le garçon aux yeux bleus haussa les épaules une fois de plus tandis qu'il se tournait pour faire face à leur groupe d'amis assis à l'arrière du fast food. « J'ai dit à mes parents que ça ne me dérangeait pas de rester ici. » Blaine sourit en connaissance de cause et tourna son attention vers leurs amis aussi.

Katelyn leva les yeux pour voir les deux garçons qui la regardaient et sourit stupidement, faisant des gestes aux 9ème année comme si elle n'avait pas passé toute la journée avec eux. Blaine sourit en retour tandis que Rory retourna le geste doucement en continuant la conversation qu'il avait avec son ami du sud. « Je leur ait rappelé que nous avons de la famille ici au cas où ils me laissaient rester mais je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer. Ma tante et mon oncle vivent à quelques heures d'ici donc ce serait dur de venir à McKinley tu sais. » Il se tourna pour faire face à Blaine. « En plus, ils me rappellent que je suis leur fils unique toute les fois que j'insinue que je veux rester ici… et l'idée que je reste ici n'est pas très palpitante pour eux. Ma mère n'était pas trop friande de l'idée mais mon père a dit qu'ils allaient y réfléchir. Donc nous allons voir. »

Blaine hocha la tête et avança dans la file. « Je vois. J'espère que tu pourras rester. Je sais que Kate te manquera, non ? »

Rory rit tandis que son visage se tintait de rouge. Il se détourna de Blaine et regarda le menu afin que le garçon ne soit pas capable de voir combien son béguin pour Kate était évident. Mais il était assez évident. Même Kurt l'avait réalisé un jour où le 9ème année était venu étudier chez les Hummel. Inutile de dire que ce fut le dernier jour où il y alla après que Kurt l'ait insensément effrayé avec la routine "reste loin de ma petite sœur ou dit bonjour à mon poing". « Bien sûr qu'elle va me manquer, » commença Rory, « tous mes amis vont me manquer. »

Blaine lui fit un sourire sournois. « Ecoutes, tu peux être honnête avec moi. Je connais Kate et nous sommes proches mais je me tairais. C'est entre toi et moi. Tu l'apprécie beaucoup… »

Rory considéra ce que Blaine avait dit laissa finalement tomber ses barrières. Après tout, ce que disait le garçon aux yeux noisette était vrai Kate et Blaine était très proche et il était sûr qu'ils valorisaient ce que chacun avait à dire. Si Blaine pensait que Rory était un bon gars pour Kate peut-être que Kate serait d'accord avec son ami. Quand Rory sortit de ses pensées intimes, il baissa les yeux pour voir Blaine lui souriant avec de larges yeux, faisant signe au garçon de continuer. Alors que l'irlandais allait parler, la caissière demanda les prochains clients qui se trouvaient être les deux 9ème année. Blaine fit à Rory un regard "cette conversation est loin d'être terminée" avant d'avancer et de passer la commande du groupe. Après que le processus fut fini, l'employée pria les deux garçons de bien vouloir reculer et attendre leur nourriture. Blaine sourit gracieusement tandis que lui et Rory suivirent ces instructions. « Donc, » dit le garçon bouclé, « tu l'apprécies, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Beaucoup… comme tu dis. » Il frotta son cou timidement évitant le large sourire de Blaine. « Elle était vraiment gentille avec moi quand je suis arrivé ici, tu sais ? J'ai été jeté dans les poubelles plusieurs fois et on m'a lancé des slushies verts au visage, un tas de trucs… la plupart du temps par des footballeurs ou des joueurs de hockey… je n'ai pas aimé ça du tout ici. Mais Kate… elle était gentille avec moi et elle était mon amie, et parce que c'est la petite sœur de Kurt les tyrans e laissaient tranquille. C'est pour ça que je l'admire tellement… parce que les autres personnes voyaient ce qui se passait et s'en foutaient. Mais Kate s'est assurée que j'allais bien. En plus de ça, je pense qu'elle est vraiment jolie. » Il se tourna pour la regarder à nouveau, « Ces yeux verts, les taches de rousseur sur son nez, les longs cheveux bruns qu'elle doit toujours chasser de ses yeux… le sourire… son sourire pourrait être mon préféré. »

Blaine regarda Rory qui regardait Kate rire avec Artie et Sugar. Il se sentait déterminé à faire bouger les choses entre eux deux. Ils se méritaient l'un l'autre elle était une fille géniale- douce, compatissante, bienveillante, honnête, digne de confiance, un peu bizarre mais absolument adorable, et il était un ami incroyable- le garçon le plus gentil, courageux, drôle sans même essayer, maladroit. Ça craindrait si les deux faisaient des progrès et que Rory doive partir mais avec la possibilité que l'adolescent puisse rester, Blaine ferait ce qu'il devrait pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble.

« Alors, la Saint-Valentin approche. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Rory rougit et haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais été dans cette situation donc je ne sais même pas où commencer. Des suggestions ? »

Blaine rit tandis que lui et Rory prenaient les commandes de tout le monde et se dirigeaient vers la table où étaient assis leurs amis. « Si tu me demandes des idées sur comment faire la sérénade à une jeune fille, tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nous penserons à quelque chose. » Rory sourit sincèrement à Blaine tandis qu'ils mettaient la nourriture sur la table du groupe. Il se glissa à côté de Katelyn tandis que Blaine s'asseyait sur le siège en bout de table qu'Artie avait volé à une autre table.

« A manger ! Enfin ! » Sugar attrapa son burger et ses frites du plateau avant que ce ne soit vraiment arrivé.

« Doucement jeune fille, respire. Ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait s'enfuir. » Artie regarda son amie avec de grands yeux tandis qu'elle commençait à inhaler ses frites. Elle roula des yeux en réponse et lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de prendre à manger avant qu'elle ne commence ça aussi.

« Alors, » commença Katelyn, « quelqu'un va avoir 15 ans demain. Comment te sens-tu dans tes dernières heures de gars de 14 ans ? »

Blaine trempa une frite dans du ketchup avant de répondre avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant, « Tu sais ce n'est pas une si grosse affaire. Je suis excité d'avoir 15 ans, un an plus proche d'une voiture… » le groupe rit, étant capable de raconter ça. « mais rien ne change trop drastiquement. Le même vieux Blaine. »

Artie hocha la tête tout en mâchant sa nourriture, « Je comprends totalement là où tu veux en venir. J'exagérais tellement quand j'ai eu 15 ans. Je pensais que ce serait quelque chose de gros comme des feux d'artifice mais tout ce que j'ai obtenu c'est mon père qui m'a dit que je n'avais pas trop grandi pour sortir les poubelles. Mais quels sont les plans bro ? Je veux avoir ma fête ! »

Blaine se rassit et sourit. « Je ne vais pas vraiment faire une fête ou quelque chose comme ça mais Kurt veux "faire planter" le concert des Jezebels samedi et fêter ça. Inutile de dire que je ne suis pas très friand de l'idée… j'ai entendu que les deux groupes ne s'appréciaient pas et je serais content d'aller au cinéma ou faire quelque chose de simple. »

Sugar haussa un sourcil à la mention du nom de Kurt et au fait que Blaine puisse célébrer son 15ème anniversaire avec l'amour de sa vie. Kate regarda son amie et parla avant que la jeune fille ne puisse commencer quoi que ce soit. « Allez Blaine, les films sont quelque chose que tu peux faire à tout moment. Tiens, va vendredi après l'école. Kurt t'emmène voir un groupe vraiment génial différent de BBR. Ça va faire de ton anniversaire un week-end mémorable. »

Blaine haussa les épaules, toujours insatisfait de l'idée de Kurt et Puck se montrant quelque part sans y être invité en sachant que les deux commencerait probablement quelque chose. Si non, Rachel et les filles de sa bande n'auraient pas pensé à Blind Bass Rebellion à leur performance. Mais alors Blaine eut une idée et sourit à Kate. « Très bien. On peut aller voir un film vendredi soir et samedi je vais au concert. Vous pouvez venir ? »

Artie secoua négativement la tête tandis qu'il posait son coca sur la table. « Ça va pas le faire. J'ai un rendez-vous. Mais on peut faire quelque chose pour plus tard bro. » Sugar ajouta : « Moi non plus, je pars pour Cincinnati dès que je rentre de l'école vendredi. »

Blaine hocha la tête et tourna son attention vers Kate et Rory. « Et bien je suppose que ça laisse juste nous trois. » il sourit aux deux adolescents tandis que le garçon aux yeux bleus comprenait ce qu'il venait d'arriver et rougissait. Kate fit à Blaine un regard "je vais te tuer" mais sourit quand même. « Ça a l'air génial, mon pote. »

Après quelques minutes de plus où les 9ème année mangèrent et plaisantèrent, Sebastian entra dans le restaurant avec ses coéquipiers Dave, Azimio, Jake, Brian, et quelques autres. Sebastian et Blaine ne s'étaient pas parlé beaucoup depuis le samedi soir précédent. Ils avaient engagé de petites conversations en classe et dans les couloirs en passant mais c'était tout. Le receveur avait été surpris quand il avait levé les yeux vers les tribunes et vu Blaine applaudir avec ses amis, donc quand il remarqua Blaine après être rentré au Five Guys il voulut le remercier pour soutenir les Titans dans le froid. Il voulait aussi saisir l'opportunité de remettre les choses en place entre eux deux. Sebastian avait l'impression que le 9ème année n'était pas intéressé de le voir jouer parce que les choses entre eux étaient devenues tellement maladroites après qu'il l'ait déposé ce soir-là. Il sentait que parce qu'ils avaient été sur deux différentes longueur d'ondes ce soir-là dans sa Range Rover, ses actions avaient rendu Blaine mal à l'aise même si ce n'était pas ses intentions. Ses hormones d'adolescents avaient pris le meilleur de lui. Quel meilleur moment pour remettre les pendules à l'heure qu'ici et maintenant, quelques heures avant qu'il n'ait 15 ans ?

Kate sourit en voyant Sebastian approcher leur table. Blaine voulait faire le marieur avec elle et Rory, maintenant était sa chance pour faire la même chose avec Blaine et Sebastian. Le 9ème année aux yeux noisette remarqua le sourire sournois de sa voisine et s'interrogea intérieurement sur ce qu'elle allait exactement faire.

« Salut les gars. Merci d'être venus ce soir. » Sebastian fit un geste nerveux au groupe de jeunes détendus à leur table. Artie frappa son poing pendant que le reste du groupe répondait des choses comme "pas de problème" et "vous les aurez la prochaine fois". Blaine sourit à Sebastian, surpris de le voir ici lorsque la réalisation le frappa… Katelyn souriait pour une raison.

« Sebastian, comme tu le sais l'anniversaire de Blaine est demain, mais le lendemain on va aller voir un film. Jusqu'à présent c'est moi, Rory et lui… mais je sais que ce sera bizarre trois personnes. Tu devrais venir. »

Sebastian sourit largement, surpris d'être invité avec le groupe. Il ne pensait pas que Blaine voudrait passer du temps avec lui après ce premier rendez-vous animé… si c'en était un. « J'adorerais. » Les autres sportifs lui crièrent de revenir donc il se congédia : « Ecoutes, je t'appelle ce soir Blaine. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose… »

Blaine acquiesça et Sebastian dit au revoir à la table tandis qu'il allait rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

« J'ai trop hâte d'être vendredi. » Kate sourit à Blaine tandis qu'il lui envoyait un regard meurtrier en réponse. Il essayait toujours de comprendre ses sentiments pour le garçon et Kate précipitait les choses. Mais c'est ce qu'il méritait pour l'avoir forcée à sortir avec Rory. La différence est qu'elle l'appréciait elle ne voulait juste pas l'admettre à cause des circonstances. Avec Kurt et Sebastian, Blaine ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait une idée de ce qu'il voulait mais ne savait pas comment l'obtenir.

~oOo~

« Donc laisse-moi obtenir ça juste. Tu veux que je t'aide ? Tu comprends que je ne peux pas supporter ton putain de cran, hein ? »

Kurt sourit tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre sa voiture en regardant l'autre 11ème année devant lui. Briana avait l'air carrément agacée les bras croisés et les yeux menaçants, tapant du pied dans un rythme qui criait "tu me fais perdre mon temps". Pour être honnête, Kurt avait essayé d'obtenir les choses dont il avait besoin lui-même mais les tentatives du plus âgés avaient échoué. Kurt avait piqué le téléphone portable de Blaine un jour après l'école et passé l'après-midi à essayer de le déverrouiller mais il n'arrivait pas à deviner le mot de passe. Il avait demandé de l'aide à sa petite sœur à son insu mais n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.

_« Si tu étais Blaine et avais un mot de passe sur ton iPhone qu'est-ce que ce serait ? »_

_« C'est facile. 9-3-4-4. »_

_« Okay, merci. Excuse-moi un moment… » _

Un petit moment plus tard…

_« Ce n'est pas ça. Pourquoi étais-tu si sûre ? »_

_« Oh, j'ai juste mis "Sebastian est trop sexy" sous forme numérique... Attends… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit que ce n'était pas ça ? Est-ce que tu as son téléphone ? Je vais le dire ! »_

_« Katie ferme-la c'est important ! »_

_« S'il demande je te dénonce… »_

Après cette mascarade, Kurt se tourna vers son gourou de la technologie Mike Chang qui était le DJ à beaucoup de ses fêtes. Mike ne prenait pas bien qu'à chaque fois que Kurt subissait un problème avec un ordinateur ou un devoir de chimie, il courait vers lui.

_« Pourquoi chaque fois que tu as un problème avec la technologie, tu entres en contact avec moi ? »_

_« Euh… parce que tu es asiatique. »_

_« …Ouais. Je ne vais pas t'aider… »_

Donc après de nombreux épiques échecs, Kurt avait rendu le téléphone portable avec un sourire à un Blaine très en colère qui l'avait réprimandé parce qu'il avait failli en commander un autre après avoir pensé qu'il l'avait perdu. Maintenant il était ici pour demander de l'aide à sa terrible ennemie Briana, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulu que ça arrive. Mais s'il pouvait rendre Blaine heureux pour son week-end d'anniversaire, ça en valait la chandelle.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Merde je ne t'aime pas tellement non plus chérie. Mais je voudrais surprendre ton frère pour son anniversaire et je serais prêt à parier qu'il aimerait entendre que tu faisais partie de ça aussi… »

Briana roula des yeux et mit une main sur sa hanche. « Okay Hummel. Tout d'abord, n'essaye pas de me mettre dans ça parce que je sais que tu essayes de coucher avec Blaine et je ne veux pas faire partie de ça… » Kurt rit et secoua la tête. « Ce n'est que ça bébé. »

« Je n'ai pas fini, » interrompit Briana, « deuxièmement, je n'aide pas n'importe qui, surtout des gens que je déteste, sans recevoir quelque chose en retour. Maintenant qu'y a-t-il dans cet échange pour moi ? Et ne dis pas la joie d'aider mon petit frère parce que cette connerie ne marchera pas. »

Kurt sourit tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel et soufflait dans l'air froid. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être si dur ? Pourquoi est-ce que la sœur de Blaine devait être une telle ennuyante petite salope ? Blaine pouvait ne pas aimer ça quand son ami plus âgé avait appelé sa sœur une salope mais il ne devait pas savoir que Kurt l'appelait toujours comme ça dans sa tête. Donc maintenant était le moment pour sortir l'artillerie lourde.

« Okay, Briana. Je ne sais pas si Blaine te l'a dit mais Finn pense que tu es carrément sexy pour une raison quelconque. Toutefois, il n'est pas trop intéressé par un rendez-vous avec toi pour plusieurs raisons : 1. Il sait que tu es un peu… une petite femme égocentrique. 2. Il a entendu que tu crains comme sœur et je lui ai laissé savoir que tu crains en tant qu'être humain. 3. Toutes ces choses s'additionnent à une emmerdante petite-amie. » Blaine sourit au badboy tandis qu'il continuait de parler. « Donc, étant donné que je viens humblement vers toi pour de l'aide, je suppose que je peux changer mon avis sur toi Briana et encourager le pauvre gars à donner une chance. Cependant, une fois qu'il se sera rendu compte que tu es une gosse arrogante, je ne serais pas capable de t'aider plus. »

« Kurt, j'apprécie toutes les choses merveilleuses que tu as dit sur moi mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si rapide à sortir des insultes. Tu es un horrible exemple pour un frère modèle si c'est ce que tu veux que les gens croient. Tu n'es pas si bien en tant qu'être humain non plus tu es une horrible personne qui est désagréable et destructrice de tout ce que tu touches. Okay… tu as un groupe cool… mais ils voient quand même juste à travers tes conneries. Je suis peut-être une salope mais les gens me gardent près d'eux à cause de ma personnalité en avant. Toi de l'autre côté va finir seul après avoir poussé tout le monde qui se souciait de toi. Et ce n'est pas beaucoup de gens, Hummel. Ouais, Blaine t'apprécie et il se soucie de toi mais une fois qu'il aura réalisé ta connerie, il ne voudra plus rien à voir avec toi. Après tout, Sebastian attend en coulisses et un gars comme lui ne laissera pas tomber Blaine. »

Kurt se rassit en écoutant la jeune fille encore et encore, qui lançait au fond chacune des insécurités du garçon aux yeux bleus en pleine face. Mais il ne s'inquiéterais pas de ça maintenant et donna à la jeune fille le bénéfice du doute en sachant qu'elle l'obtenait de lui. Il continua simplement sa requête.

« Ecoutes, tout ça est bien beau, Briana. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si tu vas m'aider ou pas. Sinon je vais aller en soirée. Le match est probablement à la seconde mi-temps maintenant et je sais que tu ne veux pas en manquer plus. » Briana écouta les applaudissements qui émanaient du terrain de football derrière eux. « Donc j'admets que je suis un connard… maintenant est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose ? Le temps vaut de l'argent. »

Briana croisa encore les bras et alla s'appuyer contre la voiture du badboy à sa gauche. « Je fais tout ce dont tu as besoin et j'ai un rendez-vous avec Finn Hudson, exact ? » Kurt hocha la tête, en tirant sur sa cigarette. « C'est le plan. »

Briana se lécha les lèvres et dit finalement. « Ça n'entraineras pas le fait que tu blesses mon frère d'une façon ou d'une autre, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si tu joues avec ses émotions tu auras affaire à moi. »

« Oh, fermes-là Briana. Je ne vais pas blesser ton frère et tu ne vas pas foutre la merde pour commencer. »

« Tu ferais mieux. Et tu ne me parles pas de la manière de quelqu'un qui a besoin de mon aide. » Kurt roula des yeux et tira sur sa cigarette. Cette fille n'allait pas le laisser oublier, et pour être honnête, si les rôles avaient été inversés il ne pensait pas qu'il l'aurait aidé du tout. Donc il décida d'être gentil afin qu'ils puissent temporairement s'entendre. « Maintenant de quoi est-ce que tu as besoin ? » demanda Briana.

Kurt souffla de la fumée par le nez. « Le meilleur ami de Blaine à Laurens s'appelait Wes n'est-ce pas ? »

Briana haussa un sourcil tout en hochant la tête. « Oui… pourquoi ? »

Kurt mit la cigarette entre ses lèvres. « Je dois entrer en contact avec lui le plus vite possible. »

~oOo~

« Allo ? » répondit Blaine au téléphone d'une voix ensommeillée tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit à presque minuit et demi. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il s'était endormi mais apparemment il l'avait fait et maintenant c'était officiellement son 15ème anniversaire. Et apparemment la seule personne qu'il entendait en tant que personne de 15 ans était de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« Salut, Blaine… Joyeux anniversaire ! » Sebastian était assis à son bureau, en frappant son crayon contre son cahier d'histoire tandis qu'il faisait ses devoirs. Le match et avoir trainé avec ses coéquipiers l'avaient fait rentrer tard et ses parents n'avaient pas été très enthousiaste à cette idée donc il vérifiait que chaque point de devoir était complet. Et il s'était rappelé avoir dit à Blaine qu'il l'appellerait donc il avait décidé qu'il attendrait jusqu'à son anniversaire pour qu'ils puissent parler.

« Merci, Sebastian ! Merde, je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis endormi… je voulais être réveillé quand l'horloge sonne minuit, » Blaine gloussa d'une voix endormie en remarquant qu'il parlait un peu comme dans une comptine.

« Oh, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je voulais juste te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et j'avais dit que j'appellerais ce soir donc- »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça. Je suis heureux que tu m'ais réveillé en fait, j'ai un tas de devoirs avec lesquels je me suis endormi. Quoi de neuf toi ? »

Sebastian se rassit dans sa chaise, content que tout le malaise entre eux soit parti et qu'ils aient de nouveau une conversation normale. Il commença à griffonner dans son cahier, « Oh, je fais juste des devoirs aussi. De l'histoire… rien de spécial. »

Blaine sourit tandis qu'il sortait de son lit pour ouvrir un peu la fenêtre. Sa sœur qui avait toujours froid montait le chauffage jusqu'à ce que Blaine sente souvent le besoin de se déshabiller entièrement. _Merci pour l'image mentale que ça créait._

Après avoir entrouvert sa fenêtre, il regarda derrière les rideaux beiges et vit Kurt dehors en train de parler avec Finn. Il se demandait pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas parler à l'intérieur où il faisait chaud ou même par téléphone comme il le faisait maintenant. « Ça a l'air amusant. Je ne veux pas te faire rester trop longtemps mais au fast-food tu as dit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Sebastian réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il allait dire. Il voulait demander à Blaine d'être son petit-ami officiellement mais ça n'était pas bien par téléphone... et il voulait toujours s'assurer qu'ils étaient okay après tout ce qui s'était passé le week-end précédent au Magnet, donc il décida de partir dans cette direction à la place. « J'ai quelque chose que je voulais demander, mais ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain soir au cinéma. A la place, je voulais m'assurer que nous étions okay. Je sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé depuis samedi donc je ne sais pas si j'ai été trop vite avec mes… avances ? » Il rit nerveusement et Blaine sourit en allant s'assoir sur son lit, à côté de ses livres négligés. « Et je veux juste dire désolé si je t'ai fait sentir mal à l'aise ou pressé ou quelque chose du genre… »

Blaine secoua la tête et sourit. « Ne te stresse plus pour ça. J'ai eu beaucoup dans la tête cette semaine, même maintenant. Mais ne pense pas à quoi que ce soit de négatif- j'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi samedi. J'admets que je ne me boirais pas d'alcool et ne me conduirais pas comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois parce que je ne veux pas aller au rythme que nous avions instauré… Je n'ai jamais été dans cette situation et je voudrais faire les choses lentement… Mais de tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes comme si c'était ta faute. Je l'ai moi-même beaucoup encouragé. » Sebastian rit. « Et la prochaine fois, nous nous assurerons de ne pas nous précipiter. »

« Donc il y aura une prochaine fois ? » demanda Sebastian avec un sourire. Blaine sourit au 10ème année, passant une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il parlait dans le téléphone. Il ne serait pas contre ça même s'il sentait sa chance de dire "juste comme amis !" mais il se devait la chance de découvrir. « Je l'espère bien. »

« Excellent. » Sebastian sourit vertigineusement. « Et bien, je suppose que je ferais mieux de te laisser retourner à ton travail et y retourner de mon côté. Joyeux anniversaire encore une fois et on se verra à la première période. »

« Merci encore. A plus tard. »

Les deux raccrochèrent et Blaine soupira, se tournant vers la pile de livres sur son lit. Sa sœur fit irruption par la porte même pas cinq secondes après qu'il ait raccroché d'avec le 10ème année et cria joyeux anniversaire.

« JOYEUX 15 ANS BLAINEY ! » Voici mon cadeau pour toi ! » Elle jeta un cadeau vers son frère qui manqua de peu sa tête. _Je parie que c'est des chaussettes. _« Maintenant bouge ton cul en bas. Kurt est à la porte. »

Blaine haussa un sourcil en regardant le cadeau. « Merci, Bri… mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

Briana haussa des épaules et s'éloigna, déjà ennuyée par la conversation. « Wow, je ne sais pas… est-ce que vous n'êtes pas comme deux amis plans culs ou quelque chose ? Va lui demander. » Elle avança dans le couloir et claqua la porte de sa chambre. La musique fut allumée quelques instants plus tard.

Blaine descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte pour Kurt. Il se tenait là avec un T-shirt Blind Bass Rebellion et des pantalons de pyjama noirs en frissonnant dans la tempête. « Enfin, Blainers. Merde, il fait froid ! »

Blaine roula des yeux et invita le garçon à l'intérieur. Après avoir claqué la porte, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour apporter au garçon du thé. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Kurt ? »

« Réponse rating K ou X ? » Kurt s'affala sur le canapé.

« K s'il te plait. »

« Loser. Et bien je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire en personne et te laisser savoir que tu vas avoir un cadeau très cool. Mais je ne peux pas l'amener avant samedi. »

Blaine apporter le thé à son ami et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui. « J'apprécie ça… mais tu ne dois pas faire quoi que ce soit, Kurt. Le cadeau de crainte que tu me donnes constamment qui me met dans des circonstances qui pourraient nous faire enfermer est plus que satisfaisant. »

Kurt rit après avoir siroté son thé. « Personne n'ira en prison c'est promis. On va juste assister au "concert" et profiter du spectacle. En fait… laisse-moi me rétracter… c'est dur de profiter parce que les Jezebels sont des déchets. On va regarder le spectacle. Prendre quelques verres, un peu d'herbe. Peut-être ramasser quelques gars. Tu serais le meilleur second. »

Blaine roula des yeux, « Okay si c'est ce qui est supposé se passer, tu peux compter sur moi. »

Le plus âgé sourit. « Très bien, nous allons bien nous comporter. Je serais un ange. Est-ce que tu vas inviter ton "juste ami" comme tu aimes l'appeler ? » demanda Kurt.

_Nous y voilà_ Blaine sourit à lui-même. « Non. Nous avons déjà quelque chose de prévu vendredi soir avec Kate et Rory »

Kurt posa son thé sur la table à café et tourna son corps pour faire face à Blaine. « Rory l'irlandais ? Est-ce que c'est comme un double rendez-vous ? »

Blaine fut confus par la réaction de Kurt. « Oui Rory l'Irlandais. Et je crois bien… nous allons voir un film. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec Rory ? »

« Rien à part le fait que je ne l'aime pas. Il déshabille Katie des yeux… un peu comme je fais avec toi… mais je n'aime pas ça parce que c'est ma sœur putain… je serais damné s'ils vont à un rendez-vous ensemble, B. »

« Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ? Il l'apprécie vraiment et c'est un bon gars qui mérite d'être heureux… »

« C'est splendide. Mais il peut trouver la petite sœur de quelqu'un d'autre pour être heureux avec parce que Kate ne sort avec personne. Elle a 14 ans ! Elle peut à peine marcher sans trébucher sur son propre putain de pied… Je ne pense pas qu'elle a besoin d'être pelotée par un mec à l'arrière d'une salle de cinéma. »

Blaine rit tandis qu'il se frottait la nuque. « Ce côté de toi est mignon tu sais. Tout protecteur de ta petite sœur et tout. » Kurt haussa un sourcil et retint un rougissement. « Mais ce n'est pas juste que tu puisse sortir et vivre ta vie mais que tu ne la laisses pas vivre et apprendre. Nous sommes au lycée elle mérite un peu d'amusement Kurt. »

Kurt se pencha pour prendre la tasse, « Ouais, okay. Attends que mon père entende ça. » Tout en prenant une gorgée du thé chaud, il se rappela que Blaine avait un rendez-vous aussi. Avec le sportif. Donc ça devait arriver. Blaine réalisait que Sebastian était parfait pour lui et il serait dans sa mémoire comme le gars qui lui avait taillé une pipe cette fois-là avant qu'il se mette en couple avec l'amour de sa vie. « Donc toi et Sebastian enfin… ? » demanda Kurt avec curiosité.

Blaine secoua la tête. « J'ai un peu le sentiment qu'il veut être… officiel… On vient de parler au téléphone et il a dit qu'il me demanderait quelque chose vendredi soir. Mais dans ma tête, je ne sais pas si je suis psychologiquement prêt pour un petit-ami. »

Kurt écoutait le 9ème année de près, en évitant un contact des yeux. Il ne voulait pas du tout rendre Blaine confus et voulait avoir une réponse honnête à sa question. « Et pourquoi ressens-tu ça ? Sebastian est un bon gars. »

Blaine fut pris au dépourvu. Il pensait que Kurt détestait Sebastian après qu'il l'avait fait savoir essentiellement en le traitant de crétin à toutes les occasions possibles. Alors maintenant le 11ème année était "Team Smythe" ?

« J'ai trop de choses à faire avec ma famille et… et…, » il fit une pause, « et avec tout vraiment. En plus, j'avais 14 ans il y a quelques minutes je n'ai pas besoin de me faire peloter par un gars à l'arrière d'une salle de cinéma. »

Kurt sourit en prenant une autre gorgée. « Okay, mais tu en a 15 maintenant. Et si Kate et Rory méritent d'être heureux pourquoi pas toi ? Oui, tu es passé par beaucoup, mais tu ne dois pas y passer seul, non ? »

Blaine resta silencieux. Une part de lui voulait demander pourquoi Kurt le poussait… est-ce que le badboy se sentait mal pour lui parce qu'il réalisait que Sebastian aimait bien Blaine et ne voulait pas foirer ça… ou est-ce que Kurt lui laissait savoir qu'il devait passer à autre chose parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble et il y avait d'autres gars dehors qu'il voulait goûter aussi… C'était plus qu'un peu confus, et tout ce qu'il voulait savoir était pourquoi Kurt les mettait soudain lui et Sebastian ensemble. Avant qu'il puisse poser ses questions, Kurt coupa le silence tendu avec une question qui n'empêcherait pas la confusion du tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire avant d'hésiter ? » Kurt posa sa tasse à nouveau et tourna seulement sa tête vers Blaine. Ses yeux bleus perçaient ceux noisette, tourbillon de vert et miel, de Blaine et Blaine sentit son estomac balloter de voir Kurt si ouvert là. Blaine sentit le désir de caresser la peau parfaite de porcelaine du badboy avec le bout de son pouce, de passer une main dans ses cheveux châtains qui étaient un peu moins parfait à ce moment et un peu plus décoiffés, mais maintenant n'était pas le moment de ruiner leur amitié avec son béguin d'écolier. Il secoua la tête en essayant de combattre ses pensées et répondit doucement à son ami, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Kurt mit son bras le long du sommet du canapé afin que sa main s'arrête juste vers la tête de Blaine. Il joua machinalement avec une boucle sauvage qui dépassait tandis qu'il répondait. Blaine trouva ça étrange que Kurt ne réalise pas ce qu'il faisait, mais ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble ces derniers temps que c'était comme si la question de ce qu'était leur espace vital était passée par la fenêtre. Juste durant la semaine passée, les deux avaient expérimenté quelques moments discutables qui ferait quelqu'un se demander s'ils étaient vraiment juste des amis proches ou s'ils sortaient ensemble. Blaine s'était endormi sur l'épaule du plus âgé sur ce canapé une nuit il n'y a pas longtemps, et au lieu de réveiller le garçon endormi Kurt avait passé un bras autour de lui en le tirant plus près. Il continua à regarder la télé alors que Blaine se réveilla 15 minutes plus tard en s'excusant maladroitement seulement pour que Kurt lui dise de ne pas s'inquiéter de ça avec un rougissement adorable. Sons oublier le petit pari qu'ils avaient fait que Blaine avait perdu. C'était sur quel garçon pouvait rester éveillé le plus longtemps. C'était dimanche soir, quelques heures après qu'ils aient passé la plupart de la journée au lac de la maison des Hanson et conduis autour de Lima. Kurt était au téléphone avec lui en jouant à Call of Duty et Blaine lisait un livre que Kate lui avait recommandé. Inutile de dire qu'il s'était endormi plus vite qu'un bébé après un biberon. C'était la faute de Kate… un livre sur une fille qui restait coincée dans un centre commercial ? Briana aimerait ce genre de choses mais pas lui. De toute façon, Blaine s'était endormi après avoir entendu Kurt caqueter à l'autre bout. Il avait caché son visage dans sa main tandis que le garçon le taquinait :

_« Sérieusement Blaine ? 11h17 ? Tues pathétique… »_

_« Je ne dormais pas ! Arrête ça ! »_

_Blaine suça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. « Finissons-en avec ça. Quelle est la punition ? »_

_« Tu vas porter un nœud papillon demain… »_

_« T'as pas intérêt à faire ça putain, Kurt ! »_

_« Je sais que tu en as un. Ta mère a laissé échapper qu'elle les avait rangés dans son carton. Donc je te verrai demain. Bonne nuit ! »_

Kurt avait raccroché brusquement avant que Blaine puisse protester davantage. Le plus jeune soupira et raccrocha aussi, jetant le livre stupide contre le mur et frappant son visage dans un oreiller. Porter un nœud papillon à l'école ? C'était du suicide social. Et ça allait être un long lundi.

Retour à l'essentiel… le lendemain Kurt avait proposé à Blaine de l'emmener à l'école pour que Briana n'ait pas à le faire. Elle remercia et s'en alla, Blaine roulant des yeux à Kate qui éclatait de rire, demandant à son ami que diable il avait fumé avant de s'habiller ce matin. Kurt de son côté sourit seulement, l'augmentant pour le 9ème année.

_« Tu as tout faux, » il ajusta le nœud papillon autour du cou du garçon du sud._

_« Comment tu le sais ? Est-ce que tu as déjà porté autre chose que des vestes en cuir et des jeans baggys ? » _

_Kurt sourit au plus jeune. « Ne sois pas arrogant avec moi petit garçon. » Il finit son travail et il lissa la veste de Blaine du bouton du haut au bas de la poitrine, se reprenant avant d'atteindre l'abdomen du garçon._

_Blaine vit les yeux de Kurt s'élargir, réalisant qu'il en avait probablement fait trop mais se détendit un peu quand Blaine murmura "merci crétin" avec un sourire. Kate fit semblant de se bâillonner avant de monter du côté passager de la voiture de son frère. _

Donc oui, Kurt jouant avec ses cheveux n'était probablement pas une grosse affaire comparé aux autres moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Mais ça rendait les lignes conductrices de leur relation un peu confuse.

« Tu as dit "_J'ai trop de choses à faire avec ma famille et… et…_" alors tu as arrêté de penser. Donc qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? Je ne pense pas que "tout" et le mot qui t'es venu à l'esprit. » Kurt sentit Blaine enlever sa main de là où elle caressait ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait tout en parlant à son ami et l'action le fit reculer.

Blaine devait le faire arrêter ça commençait à être trop, plus qu'il ne l'avait négocié avec son voisin. Et il ne pensait pas que Kurt était au courant de ce qu'il lui faisait donc ça rendait les choses encore pire.

Le 9ème année se tourna afin qu'il soit opposé à Kurt. S'il mentait, le plus âgé verrait à travers lui et ils n'iraient nulle part. S'il disait la vérité, il serait probablement déçu. Ça devait être facile d'être Kurt et de n'avoir aucun sentiment, mais il s'était trouvé à tomber plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé possible quand il avait posé les yeux pour la première fois sur son nouveau voisin.

_Ça ne mène à rien, Blaine._

« J'allais te le dire, honnêtement. » Il soupira, « Je ne veux pas prétendre que ce que nous avons fait n'était rien. Ça l'était peut-être pour toi mais pour moi c'était quelque chose de grand… même si c'était un truc rapide pour n'importe qui d'autre d'extérieur. Et je l'ai en fait dit à Sebastian qu'on avait fait des trucs parce qu'il savait que quelque chose s'était passé entre nous, et j'ai senti que je lui devais ça plus que tout… peu importe de ce que nous allons devenir. J'avais juste besoin d'être honnête avec moi que tu es une part de ma vie ici. Ce ne serait pas juste envers lui d'entrer dans une relation sans qu'il ne sache ça ou que je le nie... »

Kurt continua à regarder le 9ème année qui avait détourné son regard depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler. Kurt était d'accord avec lui, ce ne serait pas juste pour Sebastian. Et au début ses pensées étaient "qui se soucie de Sebastian, merde ?" mais il savait que peu importe ce qu'il ressentait pour Blaine et vice versa, ils ne marcheraient pas.

« Ce ne serait pas juste pour moi non plus, B. »

Blaine le regarda et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il sut pendant un instant que Kurt voulait se pencher et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes le plus âgé regardait des yeux de Blaine à ses lèvres et revenait encore à ses yeux. Mais Kurt luttait avec lui-même. Même s'il avait entendu Blaine dire qu'il ressentait pour lui plus que ce moment rapide qu'ils avaient partagé sur le canapé, il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à jouer avec chacune de leurs émotions. Ils s'étaient tous les deux beaucoup plus rapprochés qu'ils ne l'étaient ce jour-là. Mais le plus âgé se battait contre ça, contre l'embrasser et contre voir s'ils pouvaient essayer de régler leurs sentiments. Il tourna son attention vers la télé qui n'était même pas allumée. « Mais le fait du problème est que je ne suis pas bon pour toi. Kate l'a dit, Briana l'a dit, merde… tu pourras dire ton histoire au monde et ils seront d'accord. Mais Sebastian d'un autre côté est un bon gars. Il est intelligent et il est un super joueur de football… l'équipe craint mais ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. Et surtout, il sait ce qu'il veut de… la vie, peu importe comment il travaille. Et comme Katie l'a dit il est bien pour toi. Il peut te donner des choses que je ne peux pas. Je… je ne peux juste pas… »

Blaine écoutait les mots de son ami et commençait à s'énerver. Il voulait dire à Kurt de partir mais qu'est-ce que ça résoudrait ? Il y avait encore tellement de choses dont ils devaient discuter.

« Pourquoi tout le monde ressens le besoin de me dire qui ou quoi est bien pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Qu'est-ce que je ressens ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas un facteur ? »

Kurt s'assit en sentant une dispute venir et se tourna pour faire face au bouclé encore une fois. « Parfois les autres personnes savent mieux. Ecoute ce que les gens disent de moi… je ne suis pas bon, Blaine. J'ai été tâché. Il n'y a pas de réparation pour moi. Je pense que tu es génial et… merde je t'aime bien, » il rit doucement, c'était la première fois que ça sortait de sa bouche… ça sonnait bien, mais il savait que non. «… ça vient de moi- tu peux faire **tellement **mieux que Kurt Hummel. Ne penses pas que je suis contre te prendre à l'étage et te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ton nom parce que c'est toujours une option… mais pour aussi loin que nous sommes ensemble je ne voudrais jamais te ruiner comme je l'ai fait pour moi-même. »

« Kurt je peux prendre soin de moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges de toi… ou de n'importe qui qui interfère dans cette question. Oui tu m'exaspère à n'en plus finir mais ce n'est pas Sebastian dans ma tête à la fin de la journée, c'est toi… Oui il est amusant quand on passe du temps ensemble mais je ne le veux pas. Je te veux ! »

Kurt se leva avant qu'il ne réponde aux mots du garçon. Blaine était dans sa têtye aussi… beaucoup… et le faisait se comporter d'une façon dont il ne s'était même pas comporté avec ses petits-amis précédents. Il avait tellement d'occasions de coucher avec les gars qu'il "visitait" fréquemment mais depuis la fois à la maison du lac avec son voisin du sud, il continuait à faire des excuses pour pourquoi il ne pouvait pas prendre de temps pour se détendre avec eux. Dans n'importe quelle autre relation où il avait été ça n'avait pas d'importance. Personne ne le liait, le sexe était le sexe. Mais avec ce ringard aux cheveux bouclés, c'était tellement différent. A la place, il se trouvait en train de trainer avec Sam et Blaine en regardant des films d'horreur et riant chaque fois que le 9ème année sursautait, ou lui envoyant un texto pendant la répétition du groupe juste pour calmer ses nerfs. Il avait même emmené le garçon à la boutique de son père quand il avait dû travailler après l'école et lui avait appris autant sur les voitures qu'il le pouvait dans un petit délai, se délectant de l'excitation de Blaine quand il réalisait comment les parties réagissaient ensemble. C'était à cause de ça qu'il réalisait qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner et vite. Kurt était un connard, pur et simple. Il laissait tomber les gens qui l'aimaient encore et encore. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive à Blaine. Avec tous les trucs par quoi il était passé, Blaine méritait d'être le plus heureux des garçons de 15 ans vivant. Si Sebastian pouvait faire ça pour lui, qu'il en soit ainsi. Kurt souffrirait jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette de lui. Et Blaine s'en passerait aussi.

« Je ne suis bon pour personne Blaine. Ecoute les gens qui t'aiment et prend la bonne décision. » Il ouvrit la porte, se préparant à retourner chez lui. « Je te verrai plus tard. Essayes et profites de ta journée okay, B ? Tu viens d'avoir 15 ans. »

Et juste comme ça, il était parti.

Blaine s'assit sur le canapé, regardant l'endroit que Kurt venait d'occuper. Le gars à qui il avait tout simplement dit qu'il aimerait être avec et avait reçu la même réponse. Mais pour une raison quelconque, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, et Kurt lui avait tout simplement dit d'aller avec d'autres gars. Blaine avait envie de crier tout ça était trop, et il ne pouvait pas prendre une pause. Il prit la tasse de Kurt et la mit dans l'évier. Passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il courut à l'étage droit vers sa chambre. Après avoir fait un travail médiocre sur le reste de ses devoirs, il poussa ses livres de côté et se coucha sur son lit. Ça allait s'avérer d'être un anniversaire de merde.

~oOo~

Kurt s'arrêta au Terminal F de l'aéroport Lima Allen County attendant patiemment que ce gamin Wes apparaisse. De la conversation qu'il avait eue avec lui, il sentait que lui et le natif de Caroline du Sud allaient très bien s'entendre.

_« Kurt ? Comme dans le badboy Kurt de Blaine ? »_

_« Oh donc il t'a parlé de moi ? » Kurt sourit de manière impudente au téléphone. « Ouais ça doit être moi. »_

_« Okay… est-ce que Blaine va bien ? Comment est-ce que tu as eu mon numéro ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

_« Calme-toi, gamin. Il est en de bonnes mains… personne ne pose un doigt sur lui. Mais il a encore du mal à s'adapter sans ses vieux amis donc j'ai pensé qu'avec son anniversaire demain et tout tu pourrais venir à Lima pour le week-end. Tu lui manques. »_

_« Wow… j'adorerais mais mes parents ne me laisseraient jamais dépenser de l'argent pour un billet d'avion pour l'Ohio, Kurt. »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça. Je te paierai l'aller-retour. »_

_« Est-ce que c'est de l'argent sale ? Parce que je ne connais pas la compagnie que tu utilises et je ne veux rien avoir à voir avec ça. »_

_Kurt rit. « Je suis clean, gamin. Je travaille de temps en temps et je fais plutôt pas mal d'argent avec mon groupe. Mais je n'ai pas appelé pour parler de mes moyens de financement. Est-ce que tu peux venir voir ton ami ou pas ? Il pourrait avoir besoin d'un épaulement maintenant. »_

_Wes y réfléchit un moment mais se demandait toujours pourquoi le plus âgé se donnerait tant de mal pour un gars qu'il avait rencontré il y avait peut-être un mois. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu dépenses de l'argent pour que je vienne… même s'il me manque tellement. C'est un peu demander à un étranger. Achètes lui quelque chose de gentil à la place. C'est un grand fan de musique indépendante… quelques CDs et il te sera éternellement reconnaissant. Attends… est-ce que vous deux sortez ensemble ? »_

_« Non. **Et j'essaye** de faire quelque chose de gentil pour lui donc si tu pouvais gentiment me donner les informations pour que je puisse acheter les tickets **je** te serais éternellement reconnaissant. De plus, tu ne devrais pas me voir comme un étranger. Tous les amis de Blainers sont mes amis… Donc comment on fait, Wes ? »_

Kurt avait expliqué au 9ème année qu'il l'attendrait dans une vieille Pontiac rouge. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur à localiser. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de rentrer pour pouvoir voir le sourire sur le visage de Blaine après avoir réalisé que son ami venait pour le voir. Les deux avaient eu une rude soirée la veille. La mère de Blaine avait la nuit libre donc une fois qu'elle dormait, il s'était faufilé chez les Hummel. C'était sûr que Burt était toujours profondément endormi à au moins 22 heures. Dimanche- samedi n'avait pas d'importance. Lui et Blaine avaient parlé de la nuit du cinéma, le plus jeune disant que Rory n'était pas allé loin avec Kate parce qu'elle refusait de se laisser tomber amoureuse d'un gars qui partirait dans quelques semaines. Kurt se sentit comme s'il avait provoqué ça mais il se sentait un peu mal pour sa sœur donc il décida contre ça son bonheur tomba encore plus quand le garçon dit que Sebastian lui avait demandé d'être un couple et que Blaine avait accepté. Même s'il avait essentiellement poussé Blaine dans les bras de Sebastian, Kurt s'inquiétait encore pour ça. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il voulait essayer mais refusait de le faire et prouver que tout le monde avait raison, et plus important de blesser son ami. Blaine ne voulait pas du tout le dire à Kurt… le garçon savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui donc ce serait bizarre de lui dire "Oh ouais en passant je suis en relation avec le gars que tu détestes" mais il savait que Kurt découvrirait son nouveau petit-ami par la suite. Blaine pensait qu'il serait le premier à qui il le dirait.

_« C'est génial, Blaine. Je vous souhaite le meilleur les gars… »_

Blaine hocha la tête mais savait que les mots de Kurt étaient un monceau de conneries. Ils devraient être ensemble. Mais heureusement ce que Kurt disait était vrai et Sebastian serait une bonne distraction de non seulement le badboy qu'il appréciait mais aussi de ses problèmes familiaux. Peut-être que c'était injuste de l'utiliser comme ça mais ils pourraient se révéler être le couple parfait comme tout le monde insistait, non ?

« Etant donné que je n'ai pas vu d'autre Pontiac rouge de 69 je parie que tu es Kurt Hummel. » Wes tendit une main vers la fenêtre ouverte pour serrer la main de l'autre garçon. Kurt roula des yeux mais la prit quand même et le serra fermement. « C'est moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec vous et les formalités les gars ? »

« Ce sont les manières du sud, » Wes lâcha la main de Kurt et ouvrit la porte en prenant un siège. Il jeta son sac à l'arrière. « C'est agréable d'enfin rencontrer le mec dont j'ai tellement entendu parler. »

Kurt démarra sa voiture et sourit tandis qu'il avançait. « Oh ouais. De quoi est-ce que tu as entendu parler exactement ? »

Wes attacha sa ceinture de sécurité. « Oh tu sais… tu es un vieil imbécile ennuyant qui essaie de tuer mon meilleur ami tard la nuit sur une moto. Des trucs comme ça. »

Le plus âgé rit. « C'est tout ? Il t'a dit les bonnes choses là. »

« Vraiment ? Prends soin de me renseigner sur le reste. J'ai besoin de former une opinion plus légitime du gars à côté de chez qui vit mon meilleur pote. Tu sais, juste pour être sûr. » Wes se tourna pour regarder Kurt tandis que le garçon tournait à gauche sur le chemin de retour.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est un bon gars et je ne vais pas l'empoisonner… plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Il a trouvé un groupe de bonnes personnes pour trainer avec. » Wes hocha la tête et ils firent la conversation le reste du chemin vers la résidence des Hummel.

« Donc, » commença Wes tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans le garage de Kurt, « quels sont tes plans pour la journée ? »

« Et bien vous deux pouvez passer la journée à trainer, vous rattraper et toutes ces bonnes choses. Ce soir nous allons voir un groupe de merde. Ne demande pas pourquoi. C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire donc nous avons pensé emmener Blaine passé du temps là-bas. »

Wes haussa les épaules. « Ça m'a l'air bien. Tant qu'il passe un bon moment comme tu dis. » Kurt hocha la tête et les deux sortirent de la voiture. « C'est ma maison. Quand je suis parti Blaine était ici à trainer avec ma sœur donc je vais voir s'il est toujours là. »

Kurt prit le sac de voyage de Wes des mains du plus jeune et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. Il vit Kate sur le canapé toujours en pyjama et Blaine sur le sol regardant la télévision. Wes marchait derrière lui et sourit à son ami… rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours juste comme Lucky des _101 dalmatiens_, devant la télé qui prenait toute son attention. Kate leva les yeux de son bol de céréales et sourit à l'étrange garçon habillé d'une veste noire Adidas. « Salut ! Qui est ton ami Kurt ? »

« Salut, mon nom est Wesley Montgomery. » Il sourit tandis que le cou de Blaine se levait en sursaut pour voir son meilleur ami depuis la 6ème debout à quelques mètres de lui. Le sourire de Blaine s'élargit plus que Kurt ne pensait humainement possible tandis qu'il volait à travers le salon pour attraper le garçon dans une étreinte serrée. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? Comment est-ce que tu es venu ici ? Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Kate souriait toujours d'une manière un peu confuse tandis que Kurt fermait la porte derrière eux. « Merci mon Dieu, papa est parti avant que tu ne reviennes Kurt. Il y a un peu plus que du langage coloré dans cette pièce maintenant. » Kurt sourit tandis qu'il posait le sac de Wes à côté des garçons s'étreignant. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur et explique juste ce qu'il se passait.

« Je ne peux pas dire mais je pense qu'ils se sont manqués. »

Katelyn éclata de rire. « Tu penses ? »

Wes brisa enfin l'étreinte de son ami. « Salut à toi aussi Blaine ! »

« Pourrais-tu répondre à au moins une de mes questions ? S'il te plait ? »

Wes rit, « J'ai deux jours de retard mais je suis là pour ton anniversaire. Si tu veux savoir comment je suis venu, Kurt pourra répondre le mieux. Je suis là parce que ce soir nous allons célébrer ton 15ème anniversaire ! Donc est-ce qu'on peut s'il te plait arrêter cette interrogatoire et profiter de ce petit week-end ensemble ? Je dois retourner à Laurens demain soir. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es là vieux c'est tellement génial ! » Blaine se détourna de son ami vers Kurt. « Kurt tu ne comprends pas à quel point ça compte pour moi, sérieusement. »

Kurt haussa les épaules, très content de voir son… ami… plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Et il avait participé à ça… c'était génial. « Ne te fatigues pas avec ça. Est-ce que tu veux aller lui montrer ta maison ? »

Blaine prit le sac de Blaine et sortit par la porte. Le frère et la sœur sur le canapé pouvait entendre la voix excitée de Blaine babiller au loin avant que la porte ne se ferme enfin. « Wes tu vas adorer ici ! Le frigo est toujours plein et j'ai _Skyrim_ et on peut trainer… » _Slam_.

Kate jeta un regard vers son frère avec un sourire entendu. « Intéressant ».

Kurt roula des yeux et sortit du canapé se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il enleva sa veste et la jeta de côté, ouvrant le frigo pour chercher quelque chose à cuisiner « Enervée que tu n'y ait pas pensé en première, hein ? »

« Peut-être. Mais la question est pourquoi est-ce que tu as pensé à ça et comment est-ce que tu l'as fait arriver ? Et Bon dieu, Kurt prends un verre ! »

Kurt sourit tandis qu'il fermait la bouteille de lait et la mettait dans le réfrigérateur. « Je ne peux pas te dire mes astuces. Mais je vais te dire que Blaine a besoin de Wes donc je l'ai amené. Même si c'est pour quelques jours, ça va aider. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de la nuit dernière ? »

« A propos de toi et Rory ou de lui et Sebastian ? »

Kate avait l'air horrifiée. « Définitivement lui et Sebastian… Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu saches pour Rory. Tu es un putain de maniaque. »

Kurt rit. « Je pense que tu es trop dure avec lui honnêtement. Et- »

« Excuse-moi ? » demanda Kate d'un air choqué. « En gros tu l'as chassé de la maison avec ta ceinture quand il est venu ici la dernière fois. Maintenant je suis trop dure avec lui ? »

« C'était le Kurt ignorant. Je l'aime bien maintenant. Donc répare ça. »

« Je ne veux pas. C'est inutile de le faire. Il va bientôt partir. »

Kurt haussa les épaules. « Peu importe ce que tu dis Katie. Tu sais mieux. »

« Et ne l'oublies plus jamais crétin. Maintenant Blaine et Sebastian… »

« Ouais. Ils sont ensemble je sais. »

Kate se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, prenant un siège à la table. « Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens à propos de ça ? »

Kurt rit tandis qu'il sortait deux tranches de pain du toaster. « Tu es mon psy maintenant ? »

« Dieu sait que tu en as besoin, Kurtie. »

Le plus âgé se gratta la tempe avant de répondre. Il regarda son ennuyante petite sœur avec un sourire. « Je suis heureux pour lui. Comme tu l'as dit ce jour où j'ai pété les plombs sur toi, il mérite d'être heureux. Sebastian va faire ça pour lui. »

Kate hocha la tête. « Il semble que tu viens juste de le rendre heureux aussi mais je ne veux pas changer ta réponse. C'est très développé de ta part, très mature Kurt. Te refuser quelque chose que tu veux parce que c'est mieux entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Kurt contestait toujours combien c'était vrai dans sa tête mais il n'y avait aucun déni. Sa sœur était plus intelligente que lui pour des choses comme ça et elle avait raison. Un message apparaissant sur son téléphone prouva son point de vue encore plus.

**Mec, Murdock va être à la fiesta des Jezebels ce soir. Soit armé et prêt juste au cas où. –Puck**

Pas de doute, bro –Kurt

Ouais, elle avait raison.

~oOo~

P.S A/T : Je sais pas vous mais j'ai adoré l'anecdote de Kurt chassant Rory de la maison XD j'ai eu l'image en tête et je comprends pourquoi Rory avait peur de lui lol )


	9. Chapter 9

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/T : ENFIN ! J'ai enfin fini de traduire ce long chapitre : ) j'espère qu'il va vous plaire pour m part je le trouve hyper intéressant **

**A/N: Et voici le chapitre 9… 17 302 est le nombre de mots. Je sais… je deviens un peu folle. J'étais hyper contente pour les magnifiques reviews et le soutient, donc encore une fois je vous remercie humblement. CŒUR. Comme tout le monde demande à Klaine de se dépêcher… la patience est une vertu. C'est le bon proverbe ? x3**

**Légère violence dans ce chapitre. :-/**

**Chapitre 9**

_**La nuit précédente…**_

La musique battait son plein. Des bouteilles d'alcool vide avaient été jetées sur le sol. Des lumières stroboscopiques clignotaient dans des directions aléatoires à travers l'immeuble sombre tandis que des adolescents bougeaient leur corps sur la musique. Sam se fraya un chemin à travers la fumée et les corps se serrant étroitement, essayant de trouver l'homme qui détenait potentiellement les clefs pour la grande chance de BBR. Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas été remarqué par les fêtards. Ils étaient distraits par la musique et l'intoxication incapables de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit autour d'eux s'ils essayaient. Sam passa à côté d'un groupe de filles qui se balançaient de gauche à droite, hurlant des paroles aux visages de l'une ou l'autre. Il pensa immédiatement à Quinn et comment elle devenait heureuse quand elle était ivre, faisant oublier son petit ami Puck qui devenait toujours un philosophe sous influence.

Une main ratissa ses cheveux blonds, capturant son attention tandis qu'il avançait dans la foule, de la techno assourdissante battant son plein en arrière-plan. Sam tourna son attention vers la personne commettant cette action, retournant un sourire à la jeune fille brune qui elle-même avait un sourire séducteur. Elle le rapprocha et se pressa contre lui. Sam trouva ça étrange qu'elle ne sente pas du tout l'alcool bien qu'elle se comporte comme quelqu'un qui en avait trop pris.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici, babe. Comment tu t'appelles ? » cria-t-elle dans l'oreille du 11ème année, jouant toujours avec ses cheveux dorés.

Sam sourit tandis qu'il baissait les yeux vers la jeune fille plus petite. Il pouvait à peine distinguer son visage à travers les lumières stroboscopiques mais il aimait ce qu'il voyait. « Sam. » répondit-il, « Et toi magnifique ? »

« Je suis Christie. Et je vois que tu es pressé mais j'_adorerais_ ça si tu dansais avec moi un petit moment. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ? » elle lui fit du pied et commença à mordiller le long de sa mâchoire, provoquant un sourire chez le plus âgé qui se mordait la lèvre.

Sam considéra ça la jeune fille à la peau d'olive le regardait en flirtant, ses cheveux ondulés tombant dans son dos, ses yeux ratissant son corps d'un air affamé. Mais il savait qu'il avait du boulot à faire et ne pouvait pas en être distrait… tout était à cheval pour obtenir un deal ce soir. Il tint le bas du dos de Christie tandis qu'il lui dit à l'oreille. « J'aimerais pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi mais je suis là pour le boulot. Si tu es chanceuse, je te verrais dans le coin Christie. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna, gloussant doucement du visage boudeur qu'elle fit tandis que les lumières stroboscopiques passaient sur eux une fois de plus.

Après avoir lutté quelques minutes de plus, il était enfin à l'autre bout du club, se tenant devant un escalier mal éclairé qui emmenait à un niveau inférieur. Deux filles étaient sur les marches, en train de s'emballer fortement tandis qu'un groupe de gars bourrés les encourageait. Sam regarda distraitement pendant un moment avant de se rappeler qu'il était venu au club avec un objectif en tête. Il passa par-dessus les filles et descendit les escaliers, une lumière perçant le couloir étroit à la base des escaliers.

Un grand homme d'à peu près 30 ans se tenait au bout du couloir criant dans son portable. Il avait une barbe épaisse et était habillé tout en noir, ressemblant à un videur. Peut-être qu'il l'avait vu avant à une autre soirée, peut-être pas. Mais il lui semblait un peu familier. Sam avança lentement vers la porte tandis que l'homme éteignait son téléphone, remarquant l'adolescent.

« C'est toi Evans ? » demanda-t-il. Sam acquiesça en réponse. « Entre. » répondit le grand homme, « Le boss t'attends. »

~oOo~

« Je ne pouvais pas le faire rester. Il a dit qu'il était là pour le business et qu'il me verrait plus tard. » Christie était assise sur le capot de sa voiture en expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé à l'intérieur du club. Son cousin Jake leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Dave et Azimio se tenaient derrière lui à écouter.

« Merde, Christie. Nous t'avons demandé de faire une chose simple et tu la fous en l'air. Tu ne peux pas attraper un gars pour danser avec toi pendant deux putains de minutes ? » Le sportif passa une main sur son visage en criant sur sa jeune cousine qui en retour rendait la jeune fille frustrée. Lui et ses amis sans cerveau la faisaient toujours faire quelque chose de stupide contre son gré… donc oui elle était contente que Sam ait dit non quand elle lui avait demandé de danser. D'ailleurs, Dave, Azimio et Jake étaient des brutes et s'ils arrivaient à faire comme prévu avec Sam, elle serait liée à eux aussi, et elle n'avait aucune intention d'être étiquetée comme un tyran.

« Relax, » dit Dave à son coéquipier, « ce n'est pas fini. Il est toujours dans le club donc nous avons toujours l'opportunité de finir ç ne pars pas d'ici sans lui. Hummel m'a emmerdé une fois de trop et il a besoin de prendre une leçon. » il fit une pause regardant vers le club, « et Xavier a besoin de voir que je peux lui donner une leçon. »

Christie leva les yeux tandis que les sportifs surveillaient profondément le groupe de personnes entrant et quittant le club. Elle espérait que Sam trouverait une autre sortie parce que si son cousin et ses amis voyaient le blond, il serait très probablement dans un monde de problèmes.

~oOo~

« Bonjour, monsieur, je suis Sam Evans. »

« Heureux d'enfin te rencontrer, fiston. S'il te plait, assied-toi. »

Sam regarda le bureau attentivement, cherchant une potentielle raison de pourquoi il ne devrait pas être là. Il se préparait après tout à commencer une relation de business avec un homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais le groupe connaissait Henry Patterson… Sam savait que l'homme avait fait commencer les carrières de beaucoup d'artistes qu'il écoutait. Il savait aussi sans un doute que Blind Bass Rebellion était meilleur que chacun de ces groupes et il voulait faire ce qui était nécessaire pour procurer cette opportunité à ses amis. Peut-être que ça les éloignerait des problèmes.

L'odeur forte de parfum ramena le garçon sur terre tandis qu'il observait la pièce en avançant lentement vers son siège. Il y avait des écrans de surveillance le long du mur qui affichaient non seulement ce club (qui s'appelait "Club Intrepid") de haut niveau mais aussi le Club Magnet, le Green Hall, et le Red Hall… aka le "don Juan" de tous les lieux de rencontres des adolescents que Henry Patterson possédait. Si un groupe pouvait faire les gros titres ici un samedi soir, ils auraient fait leur chemin à travers les circuits de l'ouest de l'Ohio et pouvait plus que probablement s'aventurer vers d'autres publics.

Sam s'assit et regarda l'homme en face de lui qui lui souriait. « C'est une chose magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Être jeune ? Passer son temps à s'amuser H24. Aucuns regrets. »

Sam regarda les écrans de surveillance et vit les adolescents danser en profitant intensément. La vie en soirée n'avait jamais été son truc mais il s'était habitué à ça et ne s'en souciait pas passer du temps avec ses amis et les regarder passer un bon moment, rencontrer quelques filles – il était l'homme à femme du groupe. C'était de l'amusement tout innocent. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il expérimentait rarement en étant avec Kurt, Puck et Finn. En tout cas depuis que Kurt se comportait bien… au moins quand Blaine était là. Ils regardaient un film quand il avait remarqué les regards furtifs entre eux deux, et les sourires qu'ils partageaient une fois qu'ils se croisaient des yeux. C'était parfait tant que ça durait, mais si Kurt était loin du 9ème année trop longtemps il redevenait un idiot, retombant dans le style "dur à cuire" que tout le monde pensait qu'il était.

« Tu sembles être ailleurs, fiston… »

Sam fut tiré de ses pensées et secoua la tête. « Non, non monsieur. Je m'excuse. Je pensais juste à ce que vous disiez. Etre jeune et tout… »

L'homme sourit en acquiesçant rapidement. « Oui. La jeunesse est vraiment gaspillée par les jeunes. Et je suppose que tu es là parce que tu ne veux pas que cette phrase ne s'applique à toi ? »

Sam répondit avec un signe de tête. Il frotta ses mains moites sur son pantalon et leva les yeux vers l'homme qui était habillé d'un T-shirt violet à col en V un peu trop bas par-dessous un blazer noir. Apparemment quelqu'un voulait revive ses jours de gloire. Posséder ces clubs était aussi un signe sûr de cela. « C'est correct monsieur. Je dirige un groupe qui je sais ne va pas laisser tomber cette ville.

L'homme sourit et prit une télécommande sur son bureau, éteignant la musique qui jouait doucement à l'arrière-plan. Il inclina son siège et regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux posant curieusement les yeux sur lui. « Pas besoin de formalités. Appelle-moi Henry, s'il te plait. »

Le 11ème année blond déglutit et acquiesça au mots du plus âgé.

« Donc, monsieur Evans, » il posa la télécommande sur son bureau et écarta quelques papiers qui trainaient, « où est ce groupe que tu diriges ? Ils ne sont pas avec toi ? »

« Ils ne sont pas avec moi ce soir, mais si vous voulez les voir en action nous avons un concert le week-end prochain… les 16 ans d'une fan. »

Le plus âgé sourit, « C'est du bon argent. Ils doivent être bons. »

« Définitivement. » dit Sam tandis qu'il regardait l'homme jeter un coup d'œil aux écrans de surveillance, regardant chaque écran une fois avant de continuer la conversation. « Je t'ai téléphoné parce que j'ai entendu… quel est le nom de ton groupe déjà, fiston ? »

« Blind Bass Rebellion… BBR pour faire plus court. »

Henry sourit, « Nom intéressant. J'aime bien. » Sam sourit. Finn l'avait trouvé quand il planait et c'était resté. Il avait essayé d'expliquer son raisonnement du choix du nom mais ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. L'explication se finit par être à propos de tigres à dents de sabre, mais aucun du groupe ne s'en était soucié. Ça avait l'air plutôt rock. « J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient tout cassé au Magnet la semaine dernière, » continua Henry, « et donc, si tu es intéressé je veux encadrer tes gars. Voir si vous pouvez travailler pour moi régulièrement. Je paie bien. »

Sam hocha la tête, excité à l'idée de BBR étant à la tête d'affiche d'un club de Patterson. « Je suis très intéressé, monsieur. C'est pourquoi je suis là. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que nous devons faire pour que ça arrive avant que je ne dise oui à quoi que ce soit. »

« C'est Henry, Sam. S'il te plait arrête de m'appeler monsieur, je ne suis pas si vieux. » Il sourit, et Sam le fit aussi un peu nerveusement, « Quant à ce que tu as à faire pour le job, nous allons organiser une rencontre entre BBR et moi. Si tout va bien, nous établirons un contrat. Ils commenceront probablement ici à l'Intrepid le dimanche, ensuite le vendredi, et enfin seront la tête d'affiche le samedi, tout ça jusqu'à ce que vous prouviez que vous pouvez faire mieux que les autres groupes que j'ai employé. Ensuite ils feront leurs chemins à travers les circuits jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent le top… le Red Hall bien sûr… la plupart des gars de l'université passe du temps au Red Hall. Si BBR peut survive un samedi soir au Red Hall alors ils méritent d'être dans l'industrie. Et je connais des gens haut placés, M. Evans. »

Sam écoutait en essayant de son mieux de ne pas devenir trop excité et de perdre son sang-froid devant ce gars. BBR était légitime et il n'avait aucun doute que le groupe pouvait faire perdre la tête à ces gars de la fac au Red Hall. Entre Quinn et Kurt au chant, la façon dont Kurt et Puck allaient ensemble à la guitare et à la basse, et le génie de Finn à la batterie, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils ne soient pas mortels et soit redemandés semaine après semaine. Sam n'avait encore rien entendu qui n'ait l'air d'un piège mortel mais il organiserait une rencontre entre BBR et Henry pour voir si ça avait l'air légitime. Quinn et Kurt étaient les meilleurs juges d'une personne, allez comprendre, et s'ils sentaient que entrer dans un accord avec ce gars voulait dire signer un contrat avec le diable alors Sam ne le prendrait pas.

« Ça à l'air vraiment bien monsieur… je suis désolé… Henry. » dit Sam tandis qu'il essayait de contenir son excitation. « Quel moment serait le meilleur pour vous pour avoir une rencontre avec nous tous ? »

« Je vais te le dire… que tout le monde vienne me voir au Red Hall dimanche prochain – c'est notre jour de fermeture… personne ne veut une gueule de bois quand il y a classe le lendemain matin. » Sam sourit avec un signe de tête, « Nous discuterons de tout je répondrais à toutes vos questions… peu importe ce dont vous avez besoin. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Sam ? »

Sam sourit, se penchant pour serrer la main de Patterson. « J'en penses que ça a l'air d'un arrangement. »

~oOo~

« Je crois que je vois ce connard là-bas… veste vert foncé, gants assortis. Maintenant vas-y Christie ! Et tiens en toi à ce putain de plan ! »

Jake jeta pratiquement sa cousine vers le blond tandis que lui et ses amis courait se cacher derrière sa voiture. Le plus âgé avait fait main mise sur ses clefs de voiture au cas où elle aurait l'intention de les doubler. Jake savait que la brunette était hésitante pour faire partie de leur plan mais il s'en fichait. Elle faisait ce qu'il disait, point final.

Christie se disait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour les abandonner eux et ce plan mais Jake la tuerait probablement. Il était un crétin musclé sous stéroïdes qui pouvait plus que probablement lui casser le bras en serrant le poing, donc s'enfuir n'était pas une option qu'elle considérait tellement. La jeune fille lui sauta donc dessus à contrecœur avant qu'il ne puisse rejoindre sa moto.

Sam baissa les yeux pour voir la jeune fille plus petite de plus tôt qui l'approchait. _Elle s'appelait Christie, c'est ça ? _se demanda-t-il. Le garçon lui sourit tandis qu'elle battait des cils avec un sourire séducteur. « Ouah, c'est drôle de te revoir Sammy. » elle commença à jouer avec le pendentif autour de son cou – une guitare avec les lettres "BBR" dessus.

Le blond était pressé de rejoindre Finn afin qu'il puisse appeler le reste de groupe et leur dire les bonnes nouvelles. Okay, peut-être qu'il aurait dû dire à quelqu'un où il était allé ou au moins ce qu'il planifiait, mais les surprendre était tellement mieux. Surtout après tout le dur travail qu'il faisait pour le groupe. Mais là il y avait cette sexy brunette qui se léchait les lèvres et faisait courir un doigt de haut en bas de son corps. Dire à BBR les bonnes nouvelles pouvait attendre une heure de plus.

« Est-ce que tu m'attendais, magnifique ? » il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et la rapprocha. Jake regardait de derrière la voiture de Christie, voulant surgir et le tabasser sans pitié. « Je jure devant Dieu que s'il la touche- »

« Jake si tu ne te calmes pas, tu vas tout foutre en l'air et je ne serai pas quelqu'un d'heureux. » Dave regarda son ami avec un air qui disait au jeune homme qu'il était très sérieux. Les muscles tendus de Jake se détendirent tandis qu'il reportait son attention de son ami vers Sam et Christie. « Juste laisse-la faire ce qu'elle doit pour qu'on puisse en finir avec ça. » cracha Karofsky tandis qu'il regardait la scène se déroulant. Jake et son mauvais tempérament agaçant n'allaient pas ruiner ça pour lui.

« Je ne pouvais pas partir sans toi. » dit Christie, « Est-ce qu'on peut aller passer un peu de temps dans ma voiture une minute ? Tes lèvres semblent tellement délicieuses Sammy... » Christie rapprocha la tête du blond d'elle et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. « S'il te plaît... »

Sam sourit, plaçant ses lèvres contre les siennes doucement en un court baiser. « Est-ce qu'elles le sont ? »

La brunette se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux que Sam avait du mal à lire. Peut-être que c'était à cause de ce moment de la nuit ou peut-être à cause de l'obscurité, mais le message silencieux que l'adolescente envoyait n'était pas reçu par le plus âgé. Elle repoussa à contrecœur ses mains de ses hanches et les prit dans les siennes, guidant le plus grand vers la voiture. Les sportifs restèrent cachés tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte arrière avec précaution et le poussait à l'intérieur, grimpant sur le 11ème année quand il s'allongea contre le siège.

Sam passa ses mains sur les fesses de la brunette tandis qu'elle connectait leurs lèvres en un baiser profond, explorant chaque pousse de sa bouche avec la langue. Une minute passa et Azimio regarda ses deux amis ; leur signifiant que c'était le bon moment.

« Tu as trop de vêtement sur toi, Christie. » dit Sam tandis qu'il commençait à enlever la veste de la jeune fille. Elle commença nerveusement à l'ôter, seulement pour que Jake l'emmène rudement loin du manager blond. Elle geignît en réponse et Sam s'assit, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il fut salué par un coup violent à l'arrière de la tête de la part d'Azimio qui le retint fermement grognant de douleur, et un coup bien placé à l'estomac par Jake, qui le fit se pencher sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Azimio le prit par les cheveux et le tint dans le siège correctement afin qu'il ne soit pas long à faire face à la porte. Le garçon lui lança fortement un coup de poing mais en vain puisque Jake le frappa sur le côté de la tête tellement fort qu'il eut une entaille juste au-dessus de son sourcil. Le sang commençait à couler doucement le long de son visage tandis que Jake le tenait fermement en position, tellement serré qu'il pouvait seulement bouger la partie inférieur de son corps.

Dave ordonna à Christie d'entrer dans la voiture comme la jeune fille se tenait figée quelques pas en arrière, pleurant silencieusement à ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Aucun des autres adolescents autour du club n'avaient vu ce qui se produisait ; perdus dans la vie de soirée de sexe, alcool et drogue. Azimio donna un coup de pied dans quelques canettes de bière à côté et s'installa dans le siège passager tandis que Jake grimpait juste à côté de Sam toujours retenu par lui et Dave à gauche. Les deux ados claquèrent les portes et les verrouilla rapidement.

« Evans. C'est génial de te voir là ça soir. » Dit Dave à voix basse et d'une façon maniaque tandis qu'il souriait au 11ème année blond. Jake le libéra de sa prise lui broyant les os et regarda le blond avec dégoût.

Sam sentait du sang couler le long de son visage et se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas juste rentré chez lui, putain. Du sexe aléatoire dans une voiture était trop beau pour être vrai. Et il mourait d'envie de dire à ses amis le potentiel deal dont il avait discuté avec Henry Patterson. Il pensa à se défendre en se battant mais se ravisa. Ça ne ferait que rendre sa condition encore pire.

« Merci pour rien Christie. » dit-il, « je t'aurais vraiment baisée »

Jake saisit le garçon par la gorge tandis que Dave et Azimio souriaient. Les yeux de Christie étaient toujours brillants de larmes et elle démarra la voiture comme Azimio le lui avait ordonné.

« Jake, du calme. » dit Karofsky. « On ne veut pas le tuer maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Parles pour toi. » répondit l'énorme sportif, en resserrant sa prise.

Dave poussa Jake hors de Sam et le garçon haleta, essuyant son visage ensanglanté. Il tira sur les revers de sa veste Letterman et lissa les faux plis avant de commencer les lignes qu'il répétait dans sa tête.

« Si tu te demandes pourquoi tu es ici avec nous, c'est entièrement de la faute de Kurt. I m'a emmerdé une fois de trop et je parierai 100 $ qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec l'incident à Murdock d'il y a quelques semaines. J'ai raison ? »

Sam resta silencieux, serrant son estomac douloureux. Il était très probablement couvert de bleus maintenant… trop pour faire quelque chose qui éviterait à ses amis des problèmes. Kurt et Puck étaient sûrs de riposter après ça.

« Va à Plainview. » dit Azimio à Christie. Elle obéit, s'éloignant du Club Intrepid et partit dans la direction nécessaire. En essuyant ses yeux, elle garda son attention sur les routes sombres et maudit la situation dans laquelle elle était. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ça finisse bien. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose avant qu'ils ne finissent derrière les barreaux.

« Je prends ça comme un oui. » dit Karofsky en réponse au silence de Sam. « Et bien je dois lui donner une leçon… et je savais que tu devais être ici ce soir… un de ses meilleurs amis ! Tellement de chance que comme un imbécile tu sois venu tout seul et tu vas être la pièce à conviction ^pour Hummel. Profite du voyage, Evans. »

~oOo~

_**Actuellement **_

« Je parie que tu ne peux pas sauter de cette barre à celle-là, Wes. Celle du haut juste là… »

Blaine montra les barres de suspension dont il parlait à son meilleur ami de CdS mais le plus âgé n'était pas intéressé.

« Tu as raison, je ne peux pas. » répondit Wes d'un ton ennuyé. Il s'assit sur un banc en regardant son ami se conduire comme un chimpanzé autour du parc tandis qu'il souriait. C'était tellement bien de voir son meilleur ami tellement insouciant après la dernière année qu'il avait eue… elle avait été si stressante pour le garçon. Même s'il lui manquait, si l'Ohio fournissait cette joie pour Blaine, alors l'Ohio était la place de son ami bouclé.

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à son ami assis sans rien faire sur le banc et leva les yeux au ciel. Il se comportait comme un rabat-joie. Et c'était le gars qui avait une fois descendu une colline en vélo sur le banc et leva les yeux au ciel. Il se comportait comme un rabat-joie. Et c'était le gars qui avait une fois descendu une colline en vélo et utilisé l'élan pour s'envoler dans un lac… tout ça pour un défi l'été dernier. Maintenant il ne pouvait pas sauter d'une barre à l'autre ?

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu crains aujourd'hui. » Blaine commença à marcher vers son ami plus âgé de trois mois. Wes rit et haussa les épaules. Habituellement, quand ils étaient ensemble, ils faisaient des trucs stupides comme ça mais maintenant ils avaient beaucoup de rattrapage à faire. Il y avait des réponses qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir au téléphone qu'il avait prévu s'avoir maintenant… maintenant que Blaine ne puisse pas mentir et changer de sujet comme il le faisait habituellement au téléphone ou sur Skype.

Je ne me sens pas de sauter sur les barres. On doit parler de certaines choses. Viens attraper, bro. »

Blaine regarda son ami suspicieusement tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le banc. Il pariait son dernier dollar que cette conversation allait finir sur Kurt Hummel « Okay parlons mais après ça, tu bouges ton cul pour mon amusement. »

Wes leva les yeux au ciel et ôta un pli imaginaire sur son survêtement. « Je suppose que c'est un deal. Seulement si j'obtiens des réponses honnêtes. Et nous savons tous les deux que je sais quand tu me mens. »

Blaine ne répondit pas, commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise. Wes savait quelque chose. Et il priera probablement encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Blaine le dise. Génial.

« J'aurais aimé que Kendra ne soit pas trop occupée chez elle. Tu lui manques, Blaine. Comme… oui c'est ma copine et tout… mais je suis assez sûr qu'elle t'aime plus que moi. »

Blaine rit en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou. « Ah ouais ? Je l'aime plus que toi, moi aussi. Bizarre. »

Wes le poussa avec son coude tandis que Blaine continuait de rire. « Vous êtes méchants avec moi vous deux. Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de ton père pour ton anniversaire ? »

« Drôle que tu demandes, » Blaine tourna son attention vers son meilleur ami, son sourire diminuant lentement. « En fait oui, par texto… "Joyeux anniversaire"… pur et simple. À genre 8 heures du soir. » Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se passa les mains sur le visage, « ça me fait me demander s'il s'en est juste rappelé à cette heure-là… ou peut-être… peut-être un rappel amical de sa secrétaire… je ne sais pas. Peu importe, je suppose. Il m'a envoyé un message. » Il s'arrêta et regarda un groupe d'adorables gamins qui couraient autour du terrain de jeu. Ils étaient enveloppés dans leur manteau, bonnet, capuche, écharpes et autres vêtements chauds par leurs parents, et Blaine fut surpris qu'ils puissent voir quelque chose. « Je lui ai envoyé un message en réponse en remerciant, et j'ai demandé comment il allait, mais je n'ai pas reçu de réponse après ça. Je ne m'en fais pas cependant. »

Wes hocha la tête, regardant un des enfants tomber, atterrissant sur le manteau moelleux qui amorti l'impact. Merci au ciel pour les couches de vêtements, hein ? « Et bien je peux probablement répondre à ça pour toi. Je ne te dis pas ça parce que je veux que tu t'inquiètes ou quoi que ce soit mais je veux que tu le saches. Son comportement est devenu plus qu'un peu étrange et il ne se comporte pas comme le Anthony Anderson que Laurens connait. » expliqua Wes doucement tandis que son ami écoutait, scrutant son visage attentivement.

« Tu sais qu'il défend la famille James dans leur cas… c'en est un long. Et tu sais aussi que ma mère est la sténographe pour le même procès. Elle m'a dit qu'elle est un peu concernée avec ce qu'il se passe… en tout cas depuis quelques semaines. Récemment, il s'est montré complètement à la traine et inattentif… il semblait presque qu'il n'était intéressé en aucune façon. Et le lendemain, il n'est pas venu du tout. Le juge a suspendu l'audience pour essayer de découvrir ce qu'il se passe. On connait la réputation de ton père et il prend son travail au sérieux, donc tout le monde a pensé que ça devait être plutôt important pour qu'il ne se montre pas. Le lendemain, il est venu, plus acharné que jamais, de retour dans le jeu… mais c'était évident qu'à certains moments, il avait la tête ailleurs. Ce qui importe, Blaine, c'est qu'Anthony est perdu et ça affecte sa carrière. Je ne sais pas si ta mère le sait mais il a besoin d'aide. Ça va seulement empirer au fil du temps. »

Blaine réfléchit aux mots de son ami tandis qu'il sentait son cœur se briser. Que se passait-il dans la tête de son père pour qu'il laisse tomber sa carrière et son succès en se comportant de cette façon ? Est-ce que c'était à cause du départ de sa famille où à cause de quelque chose d'autre ?

« Je ne sais pas combien de fois ma mère a parlé avec lui, mais je vais lui en parler. Ce n'est juste pas lui du tout… » Wes hocha la tête, se passant une main gantée dans les cheveux. Quelques instants de silence passèrent et Wes décida de changer de sujet pour un plus léger. « Ce temps n'est pas pour moi, Blaine. Comment tu t'y fais ? »

Il gloussa légèrement, obligeant son esprit à oublier son père pour l'instant présent. Blaine ne voulait pas que le week-end soit rempli de dépression. Son meilleur ami était là, pour l'amour de Dieu ! « Tu t'y habitues. » commença-t-il, « Il neige ! J'aime ça. »

Wes secoua la tête à son gamin de meilleur ami. « Comment ça se passe à l'école ? »

Blaine poussa un soupir, regardant la vapeur quitter sa bouche en un petit nuage. « J'aime bien McKinley. Pas aussi homophobe que Laurens. Il y a beaucoup de crétins mais je ne me sens pas en danger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. » Wes regardait son ami tout en l'écoutant. « Les profs ont l'air cool, je me suis fait quelques amis cool. Les filles pensent que je suis sexy. » Wes leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le plus jeune souriait. « Comment font Craig et Cory sans moi à martyriser ? »

« Ces connards, » Wes secoua la tête. « Craig est suspendu pour une chose ou une autre, je ne sais pas. Et Cory tourne autour de l'école avec la queue entre les jambes comme un chiot perdu. Ils ne sont rien sans l'autre. Mais quelque chose a dû arriver une fois que tu sois parti pour leur ouvrir les yeux. »

Blaine haussa les épaules. « Un peu tard mais tant qu'ils ne traitent personne d'autre de la manière dont ils nous ont traité, je m'en fiche complètement. Merci de surveiller pour moi bro, de surveiller mes arrières. Tu ne sais pas combien ça compte pour moi. »

« Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je le ferais encore si je le devais. » Il étreignit à moitié Blaine de là où il était assis – un sourire maladroit sur le visage tandis qu'il avançait pour embrasser le bouclé sur la joue. Blaine rit en le repoussant. Son ami tomba du banc sur les fesses.

« C'est ce que tu obtiens. Un deal est un deal ! » Blaine rit tandis que Wes gisait par terre comme une victime.

« Oh mais je n'ai pas fini mon pote. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à discuter. » Il s'assit et joignit ses mains rapidement.

Blaine déglutit fortement en regardant son meilleur ami qui le fixait, souriant sournoisement à l'adolescent effrayé. « En parlant de ceux qui assurent tes arrières, quoi de neuf entre toi et Kurt ? »

~oOo~

« Mon anniversaire est dans deux mois. Je ferais mieux d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi épique que Blaine. Je suis ta seule sœur, Kurt. Ton sang. » Kate textotait tout en parlant à son frère, le poussant avec son pied tandis qu'il était allongé sur le tapis de leur salon.

Kurt était allongé sur le sol avec ses oreillettes, ayant l'intention d'écouter un groupe dont Blaine lui avait parlé quand ils trainaient dans la chambre du plus âgé la veille. La même nuit où Blaine lui avait dit que lui et Sebastian était un couple. Magnifique pour eux. Peu importe, Kurt avait décidé de donner une chance à ce groupe, mais sa petite sœur ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler. D'abord de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le _Modern Family _de la semaine passée, ensuite de ce prof qui était tombé dans les escaliers à l'école, ensuite de comment Puck devrait couper sa crête parce que ce n'aurait plus l'air cool très longtemps et elle lui faisait penser à un furet, etc... Il avait décidé de ne pas écouter son iPod et avait choisi à la place de s'allonger sur le sol en regardant le plafond. C'était une chose de devoir écouter le babillage de la 9ème année… à laquelle il était habitué. Mais maintenant, le pied de Kate continuait à le taper dans les côtes et il devenait plus qu'agité. Il soupira et passa une main sur son front, traçant de petits cercles en attendant de libérer la tension qu'il ressentait avec tout ce qui s'était passé durant la semaine.

« Enlève ton pied de moi Katelyn. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pour mon anniversaire ? » Elle continuait à le taper dans les côtes successivement. Le 11ème année leva les yeux vers elle d'une façon extrêmement agacée. Elle sourit à l'ado sur le sol, montrant autant de dents qu'elle le pouvait.

« Ton pied. Enlève-le. Maintenant. »

La jeune fille n'écoutait pas, répondant à un message de Rory et mâchant son chewing-gum plus bruyamment que nécessaire. Son pied continuait à frapper les côtes de son grand frère. « Je veux une Kawasaki rose comme ta rouge. Ensuite on pourra aller faire des tours de moto entre frère et sœur à travers le quartier. Main dans la main. » Son pied frappa son côté une dernière fois avant qu'il ne l'attrape et fasse tomber la jeune fille du canapé, souriant à son glapissement et tordant sa cheville. Son portable vola à travers la pièce et atterrissant sur le fauteuil de leur père.

« J'ai dit d'enlever ton pied de moi. Maintenant je ne te lâche pas. »

« Kurt ! Ça fait mal putain ! Lâches ! »

« Surveilles ton langage, Katie. »

« LACHES MON PIED ! »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Heureusement pour la jeune fille, Finn appela sur le portable de Kurt juste quand il commençait à la trainer par le pied à travers la maison =. Il la lâcha à contrecœur et répondit après avoir dit à sa sœur qu'elle aurait un aller simple de Lima à Kalamazoo pour son anniversaire et que si elle voulait rentrer elle devrait gagner assez d'argent pour pouvoir acheter un billet de retour… toutefois qu'elle fasse ça n'était pas sa préoccupation. Kate caressa sa cheville et leva son majeur tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de son frère.

« Finn. Quoi de neuf ? »

« Mec, » il avait l'air frénétique et essoufflé. « Tu as vu Sam ? S'il te plait dis qu'il joue avec moi… »

Kurt haussa un sourcil à l'inquiétude de son ami. « Non je ne l'ai pas vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Merde ! » souffla Finn.

Kate regarda le visage de son frère qui était devenu préoccupé et tendu, les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispant légèrement.

« Finn… s'il te plait parles-moi bro… où est Sam et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe putain ? ».

« Je… je ne sais pas, Kurt. » haleta-t-il dans le récepteur, ayant l'air à bout de souffle. Kurt se sentait devenir furieux mais il fit de son mieux pour rester calme et attendre une explication. « Une fille m'a appelé de son portable et a laissé un message disant qu'il avait des problèmes, à genre 2 heures du matin. J'étais sous le choc. Mais elle… elle avait l'air de murmurer et merde et je ne sais pas s'il faisait une blague ou… mais j'ai rappelé et il n'y a pas eu de réponse. Et je me suis arrêté chez lui et il n'était pas là, Kurt. »

« Je reviens, » murmura Kurt à Kate avant de prendre sa veste et de sortir en courant de la maison. Sa sœur courut à la porte et regarda dehors, inquiète pour la sécurité de son frère comme à chaque fois qu'il se comportait de façon erratique et faisait des choses de cette nature. Il descendit du trottoir en vitesse et dévala le bloc. Kate ferma la porte et pria pour que tout se passe bien.

~oOo~

_**La veille…**_

« Sors de la voiture, mon joli. Allons-y. »

Karofsky sortit le blond de la voiture en le trainant par les cheveux, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Sam sentait du sang séché sur son visage et sa joue commençait à gonfler à cause du dernier coup de Jake. Son estomac était encore douloureux après l'atterrissage rude sur le sol et sa tête le lançait à cause de l'impact du coup qu'Azimio lui avait fait. Un pied heurta ses côtes et il poussa un cri de douleur tandis que deux corps le remettaient debout.

Christie ne regarda même pas, elle resta juste assise dans la voiture tandis que les trois sportifs trainaient Sam vers un poteau au milieu du bloc, Azimio et Jake le tenant contre lui pendant que Karofsky frappait le blond dans les intestins. Il se plia en deux et Azimio le tint afin qu'il se tienne droit alors que Karofsky répétait son action.

Une sonnerie commença à retentir et la jeune fille se retourna rapidement pour voir d'où elle venait. Un portable s'illuminait sur le sol sombre et elle réalisa immédiatement que c'était celui de Sam, le même logo que sur son pendentif – la guitare et "BBR" collé derrière. Elle regarda l'identifiant pour voir qu'une fille appelait et toucha ignorer, éteignant le téléphone complètement et le rangeant de la boite à gants.

« Est-ce que tu sais où tu es, Evans ? Nous sommes un peu loin de Lima. Essaye de deviner. »

Sam cracha du sang mais il resta calme, remerciant le ciel que les deux sportifs le tenaient debout. Autrement il se serait plié en deux sur la pelouse sur-le-champ.

« Plainview, Sam. Nous sommes à Plainview. Ça va probablement te prendre quelques heures pour revenir à pied à Lima d'ici. Mais il fait nuit maintenant donc tu as besoin d'attendre le lever du soleil. » Karofsky sourit, tapotant Sam sur l'épaule. « Tu n'es pas si chaud sans tes connards d'amis là pour t'aider, hein ? »

Sam leva les yeux à travers sa vision brouillée pour voir Karofsky lui souriant dans l'obscurité. « Va te faire foutre. »

Tous les garçons rirent. Karofsky sourit et secoua la tête, donnant un coup de genou dans le ventre à Sam une fois de plus avant de dire à ses amis de le laisser tomber. Ils le lâchèrent avec des rires tandis que Sam tombait sur le sol en se tenant le corps. Les sportifs retournèrent vers la voiture de Christie et la jeune fille fila au loin.

~oOo~

_**Actuellement **_

« Moi et Kurt, nous sommes plutôt proches. Il est comme mon Wes de l'Ohio, juste un peu plus ouvert… » Blaine sourit, « et bien que nous soyons extrêmement différent bous avons beaucoup en commun. Nous pouvons nous associer l'un l'autre, avec les évènements dans nos familles et tout. »

Wes attendait de voir si l'autre 9ème année se grillait avant qu'il ne parle. Blaine continua d'éviter ses yeux pendant tout le temps où il répondait donc le plus âgé avait toutes les intentions du monde pour le presser pour des réponses honnêtes.

« Je vois. Quel âge a-t-il déjà ? »

« Umm… il aura 17 ans en juillet je crois… ouais… »

Wes hocha la tête. C'était mignon que Blaine prétende qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler dans quel mois était l'anniversaire du garçon. Il savait probablement le jour exact et tout. Mais il resta silencieux.

« Tu sais, » commença Wes, « je pensais que je ne l'apprécierais pas à cause de ce que tu m'avais dit. Mais quelque chose à son propos semble cool. Je m'attendais à un salaud mais il a réellement les pieds sur terre.

Blaine suivi des yeux les enfants jouant dans le parc tandis qu'il écoutait les mots de son ami. Il n'était honnêtement pas préparé à Wes appréciant en fait l'attitude de Kurt, dieu sait que ça a pris à Blaine un temps fou pour s'y habituer, mais il semblait que ce serait comme ça. Intéressant. « Ah ouais ? » demanda-t-il, feignant le désintérêt. Wes sourit et répondit. « Ouais. C'est un gars insolent mais j'aime qu'il prenne soin de toi. Non pas que tu ne puisses pas prendre soin de toi toi-même mais c'est toujours bon d'avoir ces yeux en plus tu sais ? Et me payer mon billet pour venir ici pour te voir… tellement génial. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas à offrir du tout. » Il fit une pause, se passant la main sur son visage froid. « Dieu seul sait combien j'espérais te voir pour ton anniversaire. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et attendit un moment avant de répondre. « Donc est-ce que tu as reçu une réponse pour la formation d'ingénieur dans laquelle tu voulais rentrer ? » demanda Blaine, essayant de changer la conversation. La dernière chose qu'il avait besoin d'avoir était une conversation avec son meilleur ami à discuter de quel gars génial était le gars qu'il aimait… et du garçon qui l'aimait était encore pire. Blaine ne voulait rien de plus que de pousser ces sentiments loin et de se focaliser sur Sebastian. Le garçon avait été tellement doux et humble quand il avait approché Blaine pour lui demander d'être son petit-ami. Il avait même dit à Blaine que peu importe ce qu'était sa réponse, il serait toujours son ami et serait là quand il aurait besoin de lui. C'était plus qu'évident que Sebastian y attachait de l'importance. Il valait le coup.

Wes sourit à la question de Blaine. Est-ce qu'il pensait que c'était si facile de changer de sujet ? Pas question, Blaine. « Et bien pas encore, on m'a dit que je recevrais la réponse en mars au plus tard. Ça va me prendre tut l'été s'ils m'acceptent mais ça vaudra le coup à long terme. Je ne suis pas sans esprit cependant, donc s'il te plait n'essaye pas de me distraire de mon sujet encore, idiot. »

Blaine sourit. « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… te distraire du sujet… mais je sais que tu l'obtiendras bro. Tu es parfait pour le poste. »

« Merci, » répondit Wes, « et le sujet était toi et Kurt, bien sûr. »

« Il n'y a pas de moi et Kurt donc ce n'est même pas un sujet. Désolé de te décevoir. »

« Et bien c'est évident qu'il est sur toi. Tu peux ne pas vouloir me dire ça mais je n'en ai rien à faire. C'est é-v-i-d-e-n-t. ce visage qu'il avait quand il a vu combien tu étais content mec, inestimable. Il était tellement heureux que tu sois heureux. »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et fit enfin face à son ami. « Parce que lui et moi sommes amis, Wesley. Ça va dans les deux sens. »

Wes tourna son corps pour faire face à Blaine afin qu'une moitié soit sur le banc et l'autre en dehors. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Tu ressens la même chose pour lui n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois, Blaine se détourna maladroitement. « J'ai un petit-ami… depuis la nuit dernière… nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'école, nous avons une classe ensemble et tout… c'est un gars génial et il a un brillant avenir, il conduit… » Blaine se tut en attendant que son meilleur pote réponde – en attendant plus d'être jugé par son meilleur pote. Ouais, c'était plus comme ça.

« Blaine, je veux juste souligner le fait que tu n'ait pas répondu à la question que j'ai posée. Mais je vais laisser ça glisser. Comment s'appelle ce petit-ami ? »

« Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. Il est en 10ème année à McKinley. »

« Mhmm… Tu ne l'as jamais mentionné. Pour un gars génial et tous ces trucs un peu bizarres, il n'a jamais été mentionné dans nos conversations. » Wes regarda attentivement son ami qui jouait avec un bracelet BBR autour de son poignet. Je me demande où il a eu ça…

« Il n'est jamais venu. C'est tout. »

« Kurt est venu juste à chaque fois que nous parlons. »

Il y eu un silence inconfortable qui remplit l'espace entre les deux garçons. Wes attendait patiemment une réponse à sa déclaration. Il savait que Blaine ne serait pas capable de bien prétendre qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour Kurt mais le garçon trouverait plus que probablement une façon pour sortir de cette conversation. Blaine d'un autre côté était énervé que la conversation soit venue jusque-là. Son meilleur ami avait absolument raison. Pas une fois il n'avait mentionné Sebastian. Tout était Kurt ceci, Kurt cela. "le groupe de Kurt est tellement génial" ou "pas grand-chose, je trainais juste avec Kurt". Comment pouvait-il expliquer ça sans avoir l'air d'un gamin avec un béguin ?

« Blaine…- »

« Parce qu'il est toujours là, Wesley. Nous vivons juste à côté l'un de l'autre. Nous passons la plupart de notre temps ensemble quand il n'est pas dehors à faire quelque chose de stupide qui pourrait potentiellement ruiner sa vie. Ma mère part au travail, il vient ici. Son père part au travail, je vais chez lui. C'est la routine durant notre temps libre. »

« Et Sebastian… rien ? Tu ne passes pas de temps avec lui ? Ton petit-ami ? »

Blaine se leva et commença à marcher vers la sortie du parc, Wes courant pour le rattraper et attendre une réponse. Blaine réfléchit un moment avant de parler, regardant le facteur couper par la pelouse de quelqu'un. C'était très impoli de sa part. Mais son meilleur ami éclairci sa gorge en tant qu'avertissement qu'il attendait toujours une réponse. « Nous venons de nous mettre ensemble. Donc dans le futur, c'est sûr, mais dans le passé nous n'avons pas été ensemble aussi souvent que j'aurais aimé. Il habite à genre… vingt minutes d'ici. »

Wes hocha la tête, ayant du mal à suivre le rythme rapide de son meilleur ami. « Okay. Est-ce que je vais le rencontrer avant que je ne parte ? »

Blaine y réfléchit. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi non. Demain nous pouvons mettre quelque chose en place. Regarder un film, ou quelque chose de simple. »

« Attends, » commença Wes, en regardant son ami avec un sourire, « il ne vient pas faire la fête avec toi ce soir ? »

« Non… Nous avons été au ciné hier soir… avec Kate et un autre ami. »

Wes sourit encore plus tandis qu'il mettait les deux ensembles, afin de parler. « Excuse-moi… lentement… mais je veux juste comprendre correctement. Tu as eu une fête avec lui et une autre avec Kurt ? Ou… »

Blaine secoua la tête en réalisant où Wes voulait en venir. Ça allait être une longue journée. « Non ce n'est pas comme ça… enfin je suppose que ça l'est mais… okay, c'est comme ça. » Wes rit tandis que l'autre 9ème année fouillait ses mots, « Kurt avait déjà suggéré de faire cette soirée ce soir avec son groupe donc j'ai dit oui. D'ailleurs, lui et Sebastian ne sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde pour une quelconque raison donc j'ai pensé que je passerais du temps avec eux séparément. »

« Tu jongles entre deux gars…tu réalises ça hein ? Et la "quelconque raison" pour laquelle Kurt et Sebastian ne sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde a probablement quelque chose à voir avec toi crétin ! Merde, tu peux être tellement aveugle à certains moments. » Wes lui ébouriffa les cheveux raides avec un sourire, riant de la façon dont son meilleur pote était inconscient. C'était un peu triste.

« Je ne jongles pas entre deux gars ! Kurt et moi… merde… Sebastian est mon petit-ami. Kurt et moi sommes amis. Point final. » Blaine criait presque, ses mains bougeant de manière dramatique tandis que les garçons traversaient la route par les ruelles.

Wes resta silencieux, tout à fait convaincu qu'il avait eu son point de vue. Les deux continuèrent à marcher sur le chemin de retour de Blaine, le bouclé avec la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir en tête, les pensées de Wes passant maintenant à son estomac.

« Pourquoi es-tu si silencieux ? » demanda Blaine à son ami asiatique. Il n'aimait pas le silence qu'il y avait parce que le silence laissait son cerveau libre d'errer sur des choses qu'il voulait enterrer. Des choses comme Kurt, et les doigts du plus âgé jouant avec ses boucles. Des choses comme se réveiller sur le canapé dans les bras du badboy… des choses comme ça.

« Euh… tu sais. Pas grand-chose à dire. Tu ne me dis pas tout donc j'ai décidé de me taire. Mais c'est cool, nous pouvons parler de quelque chose d'autre. » Wes haussa les épaules, tapant dans un caillou tandis qu'ils continuaient à marcher, plus lentement maintenant.

« S'il te plait, laisse. »

Wes sourit, secouant la tête. Blaine était bien trop enthousiaste pour changer de sujet. « Je peux aller chercher de la pizza… » dit-il.

« J'en commanderais quand nous serons à la maison. » dit Blaine à son ami provoquant un sourire chez le garçon gourmand.

Les garçons continuèrent leur chemin, quelques blocs avant la maison de Blaine, quand ils entendirent une voiture accélérer dans leur direction. Blaine et Wes se tournèrent pour voir quelle était cette agitation et ne pensèrent rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient la voiture de Kurt s'approcher rapidement. Il était probablement juste idiot et faisait un voyage joyeux, ou essayait d'échapper à la police, les deux semblaient plausible. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils virent quand la voiture de Kurt s'arrêter le long du trottoir où ils marchaient. Les deux regardèrent le 11ème année baisser sa fenêtre et leur ordonner de monter. Le visage de Kurt était presqu'aussi rouge que le véhicule qu'il conduisait. Blaine n'avait jamais vu son ami avec cette expression et le sourire du 9ème année disparu, son cœur tombant de quelques crans. Wes était confus aussi mais sauta sur la banquette arrière tandis que Blaine faisait le tour de la voiture et s'installait du côté passager. Kurt restait silencieux et démarra, allant dans la direction de leurs maisons.

Blaine resta silencieux, trop effrayé pour demander ce qu'il se passait. Il n'était pas trop sûr de s'il voulait savoir. Le visage de Kurt criait assez bien qu'il était furieux et qu'il avait toutes les intentions de faire quelque chose… de s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Blaine ne voulait pas que ce soit lui ou Wes. Bien sûr cela n'allait pas arriver. Kurt savait sur qui sa colère se focalisait, mais Blaine ne lui laissait pas de chance. Toutefois, son ami n'était pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. Wes était curieux de pourquoi Kurt était tellement en colère et de ce qui s'était passé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kurt ? » demanda-t-il du siège arrière, essayant d'attraper un aperçu de la physionomie du badboy dans le rétroviseur. Kurt jouait avec son piercing à la langue entre ses lèvres, une habitude qui se produisait quand son esprit était ailleurs. « Beaucoup de choses. Je dois vous ramener à la maison les gars. Je veux que vous y restiez jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour. Soit avec Kate ou chez toi, » il fit un signe de tête dans la direction de Blaine, ne lâchant pas la route des yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment regardé Blaine dans les yeux depuis qu'il avait ramassé les garçons, « mais je préfèrerais que vous restiez chez moi. »

Wes s'affala sur le siège, peu satisfait de la réponse de Kurt. Il regarda Blaine, qui regardait maintenant par la fenêtre du siège passager, se battant avec lui-même pour demander ce qu'il se passait – et le conducteur, qui roulait trop vite dans la rue en tapant sur le volant. « Pourquoi est-ce que nous devons rester à l'intérieur exactement ? » demanda Wes, espérant une réponse claire et concise de la part de l'étrange 11ème année.

« Je dois gérer quelque chose vraiment rapidement et c'est mieux si vous deux êtes en sécurité, à l'intérieur. » Le plus âgé prit une respiration profonde, « Tu vois, j'ai quelques ennemis par ici, Wes… plus que quelques en fait, et j'ai une raison de croire qu'ils m'emmerdent d'une façon dont je ne veux pas être emmerdé. » il arriva devant chez lui et gara la voiture, s'adossant à son siège et finissant ce qu'il disait. « Donc je vais vous laisser ici et j'ai besoin que vous deux restiez juste à l'intérieur. Restez occupés pour quelques heures. J'arrive. » Il se tourna enfin vers Blaine qui ne le regardait toujours pas même maintenant son attention sur un point invisible. Le piercing à la langue de Kurt réapparut tandis qu'il le passait entre ses lèvres, quittant Blaine des yeux et regardant sa propre main posée sur le levier de vitesse. Wes prit l'allusion au fait que Kurt voulait un moment avec son ami donc il s'excusa, disant à Blaine qu'il l'attendrait sur le perron. Blaine resta silencieux, regardant constamment au même endroit qu'auparavant tandis que son ami sortait de la voiture et avançait vers la porte de Kurt.

Kurt regarda Wes marcher vers la porte et s'assoir sur les marches. Blaine montra enfin un signe de vie il soupira profondément et défit sa ceinture de sécurité, se penchant et ouvrant sa porte pour sortir de la voiture. Kurt attrapa son bras fermement avant qu'il ne puisse sortir.

« Attends, Blaine… attends une minute. »

Blaine s'arrêta sa main libre toujours sur la poignée de la porte et un pied sur le trottoir. Est-ce que tu n'as pas quelque part où tu dois être ? » cracha-t-il d'un ton agacé.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel à cause de l'attitude du 9ème année. C'était évident que Blaine était énervé mais il n'en avait pas vraiment le droit. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'agir comme un enfant pour ça.

« Si tu avais vraiment voulu sortir de la voiture tu l'aurais fait dès que je me serais arrêté. Donc attends juste une minute, s'il te plait. »

Blaine ramena son pied dans la voiture et claqua la porte, s'assurant de ne pas se tourner vers Kurt du tout. Il était au-delà de furieux contre lui il n'essayait même pas d'être une meilleure personne pour lui-même, ou pour sa famille. Blaine détestait le fait de s'être convaincu que le badboy pouvait changer pour lui. C'était stupide et il montrait son âge et sa naïveté en croyant en lui.

« Donc tu ne vas pas me regarder, B ? » Le 11ème année enleva sa main du bras de Blaine et la plaça sur son épaule en essayant de pousser le garçon à lui faire face. Blaine resta silencieux, la colère s'accumulant en lui envers son voisin. La journée se passait si bien et maintenant il devait passer le reste de son "super week-end d'anniversaire" à s'inquiéter de la sécurité de ce crétin. Il refusait de donner à Kurt ce qu'il voulait en le regardant. Il essayait juste de sortir de là, mais là il n'y avait aucun moyen que Blaine se sente mieux en sachant que son… son ami… était dehors à faire on ne savait quoi.

Kurt réalisa que l'esprit du garçon était à fond. Il sourit et enleva sa main, s'en servant pout la passer à travers ses cheveux châtains parfaitement coiffés. Se tournant vers l'avant. Un souvenir passa dans sa tête il avait prévenu Blaine qu'il pouvait faire mieux… et peut-être que maintenant Blaine commençait à voir ça.

« Tu m'as demandé de rester donc qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Kurt ? »

Kurt était silencieux. C'était une sacrée bonne question. Simple, oui, mais elle fit s'arrêter le 11ème année. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il voulait dire exactement, il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas que Blaine sorte de la voiture comme ça… bouleversé, en colère, énervé contre son ami plus âgé. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il voulait que la journée se passe. Et Kurt avait déjà énormément de choses dans sa tête – s'inquiéter pour Blaine aussi le poussera juste sur le bord. Il y avait des tonnes de choses qu'il voulait dire, vraiment… des choses qu'il avait besoin de dire… mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce ne serait pas juste pour Blaine ou pour cet imbécile avec qui il était. A la place, il repoussa ses pensées au fin fond de son esprit et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait besoin de faire pour Sam. « Oublies ça. Juste… dit à Kate que je suis bientôt de retour pour moi okay ? »

Blaine mordit sa lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête, sachant que ce n'était pas ce que Kurt voulait dire. Le garçon du sud tourna son corps pour sortir. Il ouvrit la porte légèrement avant de décider qu'il pourrait aussi avoir quelques réponses à dire à Kate. Elle était probablement malade d'inquiétude, comme d'habitude. Ouais…Kate méritait de savoir.

« Au moins dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas pour que je puisse la laisser savoir. Tu sais combien elle devient bouleversée quand tu fais ça. » Blaine referma la porte, se rasseyant dans son siège et attendant une réponse.

Kurt tourna son corps vers le plus jeune et sourit en connaissance de cause. Ça importait pour Blaine. Il ne bernait personne. Et peu importe qu'il soit avec Sebastian ou non, Kurt avait l'intention de laisser savoir que ça lui importait. Un jour il montrerait à ce gamin juste combien il comptait pour lui.

« Regardes moi et je te dirai tout. S'il te plait, B. » Kurt passa une lèvre entre ses dents, attendant patiemment que Blaine se tourne dans sa direction. Il savait que capturer le moindre aperçu de ses yeux noisette le calmerait un peu, même juste pour un moment. Bien sûr il avait des choses à faire, mais sur le moment c'était tout ce qui importait.

Blaine laissa sa tête tomber contre l'appui-tête avant d'enfin abandonner. La façon dont il voyait ça, le plus vite il avait une réponse, le plus vite il pourrait continuer sa journée. Si ça voulait dire donner à Kurt la satisfaction de savoir qu'il pouvait obtenir de Blaine de le regarder alors que ce soit comme ça. Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Une fois que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ce fut un eu trop pour le 9ème année. Un air de soulagement passa sur le visage de Kurt quand Blaine se tourna vers lui ses yeux bleus cristal brillants et plaidant Blaine d'écouter. Le garçon de 15 ans voulait lui crier dessus, le frapper, et faire tout pour que le crétin réalise qu'il se ruinait. Okay, ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il y attachait encore de l'importance.

Kurt fut soulagé quand il rencontra enfin les yeux de Blaine. La nuance de vert qu'il aimait tellement éteignit et alluma un feu à l'intérieur de lui en même temps. Et pendant quelques secondes, il y eu juste eux deux. Mais Blaine n'avait pas l'air content avec le badboy. Il avait l'air épuisé, il avait l'air frustré, stressé… il avait l'air de vouloir crier. C'était juste une autre chose qui montrait à Kurt "_Okay, peut-être que tout le monde a raison à propos de nous. Je parie que Sebastian ne lui donnerait pas cet air-là, ou le ferait se sentir comme ça_" Kurt ferma momentanément les yeux et rassembla ses pensées avant de tout jeter à son voisin. « Finn m'a appelé il y a peu de temps. Il a dit qu'il avait reçu un appel du portable de Sam mais c'était une fille. Elle a laissé un message au milieu de la nuit en disant que Sam avait des problèmes… Mon meilleur ami a disparu, Blaine. » Les yeux du 9ème année s'écarquillèrent et la peur apparut sur son visage immédiatement. Kurt respira un coup avant de continuer. « Personne ne sait où il est. Il n'est pas chez lui et… il n'est même pas rentré chez lui de toute la nuit. Puck fait un tour en voiture pour vérifier quelques endroits… mais nous n'obtenons absolument rien. Et je m'inquiète à m'en rendre malade, _putain_. Il n'y a aucun doute pour moi que quelqu'un de Murdock a quelque chose à voir avec ça. Je vais le découvrir et ramener mon ami chez lui. Donc s'il te plait, dit à Katie que j' arrive et de ne pas s'inquiéter. Toi et Wes restez tranquillement assis. »

Blaine secoua la tête, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Rien ne changerait si les vas et viens du garçon continuaient comme ça et maintenant Sam avait disparu ? Son cerveau tournait à un kilomètre par minute et c'était dur de se concentrer sur une pensée pour plus d'une seconde. « Kurt, tu n'as pas à faire ça tout seul, il doit y avoir un autre moy- »

« Je ne suis pas tout seul. Je suis sur le point d'aller chercher Finn, et nous avons Puck donc ça va si c'est ce dont tu t'inquiétais- »

« Non, je veux dire… » Blaine regarda Kurt d'un air suppliant, « est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste appeler la police et les impliquer au lieu de faire quelque chose de stupide ? Je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit ne t'arriv… » il s'arrêta, « Je ne pense juste pas qu'il y a besoin de te mettre dans ces situations quand tu peux avoir de l'aide. »

Kurt rit et se frotta les tempes. Il n'attrapa pas le babillage de Blaine mais il entendit le reste clairement. Appeler la police ? Vraiment, Blaine ? Ce n'est pas une option pour Kurt Hummel.

« Une petite leçon de pur Kurt pour Blaine, jamais de la vie ne prendre le chemin salaud. Je prends en main mes propres problèmes. Je me mets dans une situation, je m'en sors. Je ne cours pas vers les autorités. »

Blaine se sentit devenir un peu énervé. Encore une fois, il se tourna pour sortir de la voiture, jetant un dernier regard à son voisin avant de sauter dehors. Kurt regarda par la fenêtre devant lui sachant que Blaine n'approuvait pas sa réponse. Mais c'est comme ça. A l'extérieur de la voiture, le plus jeune se pencha afin de pouvoir voir clairement Kurt à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Son ami plus âgé ne le regarda pas cependant. « J'espère que vous trouverez Sam par ici quelque part les gars. Et qu'il n'a aucun problème, parce que si tu dois utiliser cette stupide putain de règle à la Kurt, tu vas te faire arrêter ou tuer. Maintenant je vais aller parler à ta sœur comme tu l'as demandé. Je suppose que je te verrai plus tard… » Il se retourna et avança vers les marches devant la porte de chez Kurt – Wes au téléphone ne leur prêtant pas tellement d'attention. Mais il dressa l'oreille quand il vit la colère présente sur le visage de Blaine. Il dit à Kendra qu'il la rappellerait, raccrochant son téléphone et jetant un regard la Pontiac. Kurt regarda le dos de Blaine tandis que le garçon marchait de plus en plus loin de lui et vers la résidence Hummel. Le plus vieux eut presque l'air de regretter pendant un moment, mais cette expression s'effaça, l'air habituel _"Je n'en ai rien à foutre"_ revenant tandis qu'il redémarrait la voiture, remontant sa fenêtre et décollant.

Blaine envoya un message à Kate, la laissant savoir d'ouvrir la porte. Wes se leva des marches et se dépoussiéra, attendant que n'importe quels mots sortent de la bouche de son meilleur ami. Blaine resta seulement silencieux.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une Kate triste. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme si elle avait pleuré mais maintenant elle semblait aller bien, juste visiblement bouleversée. Blaine intervint et la serra étroitement contre lui, soupirant contre son épaule tandis que le plus petit 9ème année faisait de même. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, Blaine monta directement les escaliers et Katelyn fit à Wes un sourire triste. Elle attrapa sa main et le laissa entrer dans la maison où il faisait chaud. Wes se sentait mal pour la jeune fille, incertain de ce qui se passait exactement mais plutôt sûr que ça se passait régulièrement. Le visage en colère de Blaine et la sombre expression de la jeune fille étaient des indices de ça, s'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Elle ferma la porte et se tourna vers son nouvel ami pour le faire se sentir un peu plus à l'aise. « Je suis désolée que nous devons nous rencontrer dans ces… conditions. Mon frère est un gars bien, il a juste été blessé… et maintenant il se comporte en quelque sorte d'une manière qu'il pense empêchera ça d'arriver encore... se conduire comme un idiot est une de ces choses… » Elle sourit et s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

Wes haussa les épaules avec un sourire. « C'est okay. Nous avons tous des moments comme ça, non ? Il ira bien. »

Elle fit un signe de tête vers les escaliers et commença à avancer, Wes suivait de près. « Je veux croire ça. Peut-être un jour. » dit-elle tandis que les deux arrivaient en haut des marches et faisaient la courte distance vers sa chambre. Wes se demanda juste à quel point Kurt était un dur à cuire. Il devait apparemment s'être mis dans une situation sérieuse pour que son meilleur ami se comporte de cette façon et pour que sa sœur ait l'air aussi perdue. Mais Wes savait que l'adolescent voulait s'en voulait juste avec le regard plein de remords qu'il avait fait à Blaine quand il s'était éloigné de la voiture.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, Blaine était déjà là étendu sur le lit en regardant le plafond. Les muscles de son visage étaient tendus, ses yeux en une fine ligne, ses mains étaient placées derrière sa tête, et sa langue passait sur le coin droit de ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être ennuyé _du tout_. Putain – il n'avait même pas l'air d'être ici du tout. Rien de tout ça n'arrêterait Wes bien sûr. Il détestait ça quand Blaine était bouleversé et il faisait toujours ce qu'il devait pour que son ami se sente mieux. Kate alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, croisant les jambes sous elle à l'indienne et enfouissant sa tête dans un livre. Wes regarda dans la pièce sous tension avant de fermer la porte et d'avancer vers le mur le plus proche de Blaine et s'asseyant contre, sur la moquette.

« Blaine ? »

« Oui, Wesley ? »

« Il ira bien » C'était quelque chose dont, pour une raison quelconque, Wes n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Blaine resta silencieux. Wes ne savait pas ça. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point Kurt était un âne, et à quel point il se sentait merdique quand Kurt faisait des choses comme ça.

« Maintenant à propos de cette pizza… » continua Wes, souriant quand il vit le coin des lèvres de Blaine former un sourire. Kate secoua la tête en écoutant les deux garçons. Apparemment elle avait deux Blaine dans sa chambre.

~oOo~

« Tu n'as pas supprimé le message vocal ? »

« Non, » répondit Finn, composant lui-même le numéro et tendant son téléphone à Kurt. « Fais "1" et c'est tout. Je l'ai sauvegardé. »

Kurt se rassit dans son siège et écouta le message attentivement. La jeune fille avait l'air un peu familière mais il ne pouvait pas faire correspondre sa voix à un visage. Elle avait l'air terrifiée sa voix était plus basse à certains moments jusqu'à chuchoter mais un peu plus forte à d'autres.

«… _**Je vous appelle parce que c'est le dernier numéro que je vois Sam a composé. Et son téléphone va s'éteindre bientôt. S'il vous plait, aussitôt que vous entendez ça, envoyez de l'aide. Il est méchamment blessé et ils l'ont laissé à Plainview… en fait nous l'avons laissé là… Je suis désolée. … Juste… Il est entre l'avenue Floral et la rue Sharpe. Donc dépêchez-vous. »**_

Kurt raccrocha le téléphone. La jeune fille avait joué apparemment un rôle dans l'abandon de Sam à Plainview, qui était pratiquement à une heure d'ici plus ou moins en voiture. Elle disait qu'il était méchamment blessé ? Tout ce que Kurt pouvait voir était rouge. Il n'y avait aucun doute que la mystérieuse jeune fille avait une sorte de lien avec Murdock parce que personne d'autre ne ferait quelque chose d'aussi taré pour emmerder Kurt et ses amis. Et il sentait qu'il reconnaissait sa voix de quelque part mais… plus rien de ça n'importait maintenant. Tout ce qui importait était de trouver Sam et de tabasser ceux qui étaient responsables.

« Finn… Est-ce que tu as écouté le message en entier ? »

« Non, bro. Je flippais. J'avais besoin de vérifier s'il déconnait avec moi ou pas donc je suis allé immédiatement chez lui- »

Kurt se frappa mentalement. Ce grand fainéant aurait juste écouté le message, Puck n'aurait pas couru dans tout Lima pour chercher Sam et il saurait où il était passé. Il démarra sa voiture et fit demi-tour, allant dans la direction qui les mènerait à Plainview. « La fille dit clairement où ils étaient. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas juste fini d'écouter ? Est-ce que je dois tout faire ? »

Finn regarda son ami avec la bouche ouverte. « Je suis désolé, Je… je… je ne savais pas. Je croyais qu'il jouait… putain si quelque chose ne va pas ce sera de ma faute. »

C'était là où Finn avait tort. C'était entièrement de la faute de Kurt. Il savait au plus profond de lui que tout ce qui était arrivé à Sam était à cause de lui. Il était celui qui avait des ennemis. Il était celui constamment dans la merde avec quelqu'un. Et il était celui qui avait planifié toute l'attaque sur l'avenue Murdock, laissant les Saints Murdock et "Dave et ses amis" se sentir salis. Maintenant il semblait qu'ils voulaient se venger. Il fallait y aller, parce que Kurt serait celui qui mettrait fin à ça.

« Ça va, Finn. Appelle juste Puck et fais lui savoir où nous allons, s'il te plait. »

Tandis que Kurt roulait à beaucoup trop de km/h par-dessus la vitesse autorisée, son portable commença à sonner et il grinça des dents d'ennui. _Génial. _La photo qui apparaissait à cause de l'appel était la petite-amie volage de toujours de Sam et c'était genre la cinquième fois qu'elle appelait pour voir si Kurt avait entendu parler du blond. Il savait qu'il n'était pas en forme pour traiter avec elle de nouveau sans l'insulter donc il renvoya la balle à son partenaire.

« Finn est-ce que tu peux répondre pour moi ? » Kurt gardait ses yeux sur la route devant lui, épluchant des yeux les sorties de routes.

« Non, merci. Santana est méchante avec moi et je n'ai pas l'intention de parler avec elle. » Finn croisa les bras comme pour dire qu'il mettait le holà. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais je conduis. La sécurité d'abord. »

« Tu vas à presque 136 km/h maintenant. Ce n'est pas très sûr. »

« Réponds juste au téléphone, Finn. »

_Allo ? … c'est Finn… Oui… Nous allons le chercher, non… . Non… non… écoutes je compren… oui, Santana…_

Kurt occulta la conversation et se concentra à la place sur la recherche de son ami. Est-ce qu'il serait quand même quelque part par ici ? Quelqu'un avait pu le trouver maintenant et l'emmener à l'hôpital, et avec aucun téléphone qui sait comment ils le trouveraient. Il essaya de repousser toutes ces pensées négatives et chercha une sortie qui les emmènerait à leur destination.

~oOo~

Sam ouvrit les yeux lentement bien qu'il ait trop mal pour le faire. La lumière du soleil passant à travers les arbres frappa son visage et rendit la migraine qu'il ressentait encore plus lourde. Mais tout lui faisait mal les jambes du blond étaient faibles, il pouvait sentir le sang couler sur son visage de la coupure qui était probablement infectée maintenant, ses côtes et son abdomen étaient douloureux à cause des coups, plus que probablement cassés s'il pouvait lever la tête pour vérifier, et un de ses yeux avait l'air tellement gonflé – il pouvait à peine l'ouvrir. Il pensa à crier à l'aide mais il se rappela que Karofsky et ses potes l'avaient pratiquement laissé tomber au milieu de nulle part. Son portable avait disparu, il pouvait à peine bouger, et même s'il pouvait il ne saurait même pas la direction pour retourner à Lima. Il était sérieusement dans la merde.

Sam se releva sur ses coudes et maudit la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était ou même quel jour c'était… il aurait très bien pu s'évanouir jusqu'à l'année suivante. Peu probable, mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr. Le blond soutint son corps contre un arbre, appuyant sa tête contre et reposant son bras autour de son corps. Le temps froid avait rendu son corps raide. Ses lèvres étaient gercées et ses doigts gelés. La douleur et l'inconfort étaient trop et il ferma les yeux encore une fois, se rendormant profondément.

~oOo~

_J'ai juste besoin d'entendre parler de toi. Tu étais dans ma tête et je me sens déprimé maintenant –Blaine _

**Est-ce qu'on peut en parler ? – Sebastian**

_Viens demain s'il te plait. Mon ami Wes est venu de Caroline du Sud pour le week-end et il veut te rencontrer. Et je veux te voir. –Blaine _

**Je serai là, babe. Va mieux s'il te plait :( - Sebastian**

_Merci, j'essaye. –Blaine_

~oOo~

« Reste avec lui à l'arrière. Je vais nous ramener aussi rapidement que possible. Il a l'air horrible putain… si je mets les mains sur Dave, Finn… je jure. »

Finn plaça son ami et manageur à l'arrière de la Pontiac de Kurt et prit un siège à côté de lui. Kurt monta sur le siège conducteur après avoir aidé Finn à poser le corps ne montrant aucun signe de vie du garçon dans la voiture. Finn pouvait clairement voir le dégoût et la rage sur le visage de Kurt et il se sentait de la même façon… sans aucun doute Sam était très proche de lui… mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir que Kurt ferait quelque chose de stupide à cause de ça qui pourrait le mettre encore plus en danger que ce que Sam avait eu. La badboy décolla, retournant sur la route à une vitesse fulgurante, la tête partout à la fois.

« Kurt nous n'avons pas besoin de nous faire arrêter ou de nous tuer donc est-ce que tu peux ralentir un peu ? Je sais qu'il est blessé mais je ne veux pas faire pire… »

« Désolé Finn… mais j'ai quelque chose à faire et ça ne peut pas attendre donc tiens le juste fermement. »

_Mais j'ai de la drogue sur moi mec ! _dit Finn dans sa tête, mais ce n'était pas un argument viable pour Kurt quand il voulait botter le cul de quelqu'un.

Sam gisait en travers de la banquette arrière toujours endormi la veste en cuir de Kurt posée sur lui dans la tentative d'augmenter la température de son corps un peu pendant que Finn le soutenait tandis que Kurt conduisait comme un fou. Finn dit à Kurt qu'il n'irait pas à la fête des Jezebels ce soir-là pour s'assurer que Sam allait bien, et que le garçon aux yeux bleus devrait prendre le reste des BBR et Blaine et Wes à la place. Son rendez-vous avec Briana devrait attendre jusqu'à la prochaine soirée à moins qu'elle ne veuille aider Sam. Voir si elle pouvait prendre soin d'une autre personne qu'elle-même serait une qualité qu'il recherchait de toute façon et ça lui ferait plaisir de savoir qu'elle était différente de ce que Kurt avait décrit d'elle. Kurt n'était même plus intéressé par la soirée, cependant. Il voulait que le sang coule.

« Est-ce que tu peux appeler Puck pour moi Finn ? Dis-lui de me rencontrer à Murdock dans quarante-cinq minutes. »

~oOo~

Christie coiffa ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et se rallongea sur le canapé. Son cousin Jake et ses amis Dave et Azimio trainaient dans le salon, riant et plaisantant à propos de comment ils avaient tabassé Sam et l'avaient laissé au milieu de nulle part. Christie avait envie de vomir. Elle décida que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle prenait part à quoi que ce soit qui avait à voir avec les garçons à partir de maintenant, et si elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour se rattraper pour Sam elle le ferait définitivement. Si ça voulait dire entrer en contact avec ce Kurt dont ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler… Kurt Hummel ils disaient… _wow, ce nom a l'air familier… _en fait elle ferait ça, et lui ferait savoir tout – même sa participation dans l'affaire.

Le son désagréablement fort d'un klaxon de voiture vint de dehors, faisant sursauter les adolescents. Christie se leva pour courir à la fenêtre mais son cousin la rappela disant à la brunette de s'asseoir et de rester sur place. Azimio alla vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors dans la direction du bruit. Il vit Kurt et Puck sauter hors du camion de l'adolescent à crête et approcher de la maison de Karofsky.

« Merde, Dave ! Hummel et Puckerman sont devant chez toi ! »

Dave se leva du sofa et courut vers la porte. « Putain, allons-y. » Les garçons attrapèrent leurs manteaux et se précipitèrent vers la porte. Christie se leva du canapé et prit le sien aussi, suivant les garçons afin d'être capable de voir ce Hummel.

Xavier sortit vêtu d'un short et d'un sweat. Il regarda Kurt et Puck avec un sourire. Après avoir été ennuyé par le bruit, il se calma une fois qu'il vit que c'était les deux imbéciles devant lui. Ils avaient l'air énervés mais Xavier n'en avait rien à foutre. Il avait pratiquement pris Kurt pour son propre frère donc il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il soit irrespectueux envers lui maintenant. Et Puckerman était un enfant intelligent quand il le voulait…. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas emmerder Xavier qui pouvait mettre fin à son existence juste en disant un mot.

« Kurt, comment vas-tu baby boy ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans mon humble demeure ? » demanda l'homme imposant âgé de 22 ans avec un sourire, regardant son ancien "ami". Je suppose que c'est comme ça qu'il pouvait l'appeler. Il s'était passé du temps depuis qu'il avait vu le plus jeune et encore plus longtemps depuis le petit incident… mais c'était le passé. C'en était fini.

« Où est Dave ? » demanda Kurt d'un ton monotone, loin de détruire tout ce qui bouge. Voir son meilleur ami comme ça le tuait à l'intérieur… juste savoir que tout était à cause de lui – à cause des erreurs qu'il avait fait dans le passé. Maintenant il allait tout rectifier à sa façon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda Xavier d'un air curieux, tournant son attention vers les garçons et la seule fille s'approchant, les sourcils de Dave se soulevaient tandis qu'il regardait Kurt avec dégoût.

« Fous le camp de mon bloc, Hummel, » dit-il haut et fort d'un ton effrayant. Kurt tourna son corps pour faire face au garçon et Puck le retint par la veste pour l'empêcher de se précipiter vers le sportif.

Xavier leva les yeux au ciel à cause de son petit frère. Le garçon pensait qu'il était la personne la plus dure au monde et c'était seulement parce qu'il était lié à Xavier. Il serait une vraie fillette s'il ne pouvait pas courir vers son grand frère pour tout. « Pars, Dave. Je dois parler à Kurt. »

Dave regarda son grand frère avec des yeux écarquillés. C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il avait fait sauter Kurt des Saints Murdock en premier lieu. Kurt avait toujours été la priorité numéro un entre eux deux et Dave n'était même pas autorisé d'être dans le groupe de son frère. Ouais, il était craint parce qu'il était de Murdock mais ça voulait dire tellement plus s'il était vraiment dans les Saints. Il serait le roi à McKinley. « Tu vas laisser ce connard venir dans notre bloc comme s'il dirigeait quelque chose ? Laisse nous nous en occuper pour- »

« David. Si je dois encore te demander de partir tu le feras avec un coup de pied au cul. Prends tes stupides amis et retournez à l'endroit où vous étiez, quel qu'il soit. Au revoir. »

Puck sourit à la scène qui se déroulait pendant que Kurt prenait le temps d'observer la jeune fille se tenant derrière Jake. Etait-elle la fille du message vocal ? Elle avait l'air ridiculement familière. Il connaissait ce visage de quelque part…

Dave fit volte-face et retourna vers la maison de Jake, ses deux coéquipiers marchant à demi-consciemment derrière lui. La jeune fille ne bougea pas regardant fixement Kurt tandis qu'il lui retournait la même expression confuse. Puck haussa un sourcil à eux deux se demandant ce qu'il se passait. X fit de même jetant un regard de Kurt à cette fille inconnue qu'il voyait chez Jake parfois. « Est-ce qu'on peut t'aider mon cœur ? » demanda l'homme.

Christie ne bougea pas au début… regardant seulement Kurt et essayant de découvrir d'où elle le connaissait par l'enfer. Définitivement il y a longtemps, peu importe quand, quand elle était petite… mais elle le connaissait. La voix profonde de Xavier la secoua de ses rêveries tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers le grand homme et s'enfuyait presque. Christie connaissait sa réputation et n'avait pas envie de finir sa vie aujourd'hui. « Non… je suis désolée. Je vais juste… je m'en vais. » Elle se retourna pour partir, exhortant ses jambes à retourner vers la maison de son cousin.

Kurt se souvint de la voix nerveuse dans le message vocal… c'était définitivement la même fille. « Attends ! Tu es celle qui a appelé le téléphone de Finn… tu les as aidé à faire ça à Sam… »

La jeune fille se figea dans la rue tandis que Kurt sentait Puck se tendre derrière lui. Le plus vieux 11ème année poussa Kurt et s'approcha en colère de la jeune fille mais Kurt l'arrêta, le retenant. « Stop, Puck. » il parlait calmement. Xavier avait l'air confus. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ton ami Sam exactement ? »

« Je suppose que tu ne sais pas que ton frère l'a kidnappé et l'a tabassé, le laissant pour mort à une putain d'heure d'ici, hein grand gars ? » dit Puck, la colère suintant des pores de sa peau. Xavier regarda vers la maison de Jake où il pouvait voir les trois garçons regarder furtivement par la fenêtre.

« Non je ne savais pas ça. »

« N'importe quoi aurait pu arriver, » commença Kurt tandis qu'il parlait à la jeune fille, « pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

Christie se retourna, les larmes aux yeux, pour faire face au garçon aux yeux bleus. « Je ne voulais pas… crois moi, mon cousin… Jake… il m'a fait l'attirer dans la voiture… et ensuite ils… ils… je suis tellement désolée. »

Kurt la regarda essayant de comprendre si oui ou non il se trompait en pensant qu'il la connaissait. Mais il la reconnaissait du passé, il y a longtemps... il ne pouvait pas être trop énervé contre elle parce qu'il avait été dans des situations comme ça où Xavier le faisait faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas à certaines personnes. Il comprenait qu'elle était jeune et effrayée. Et son problème n'était pas avec elle, il était avec eux. Kurt regarda au loin et fit face à Xavier. « X… j'espère que tu vas faire savoir à ton frère qu'il est mort pour moi sur-le-champ. Et je serai damné si je n'en fais pas une réalité. »

Xavier sourit et déplaça ses pieds, s'adossant contre la clôture. C'était le Kurt qu'il connaissait et aimait, le Kurt qu'il avait tellement vu… le Kurt qu'il avait essentiellement créé. Il avait besoin qu'il revienne. « Ecoutes, je vais m'en occuper. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à propos de Dave ou d'un de ses idiots d'amis. Retourne vers Sam et reviens pour me parler bientôt, nous devons rattraper le retard. »

Kurt regarda son ancien mentor d'un air incrédule. Pas moyen qu'il ne revienne parler à l'homme qui l'avait presque tué cette nuit-là pour absolument rien. Il sourit à Puck qui se tenait toujours avec le même visage en colère qu'il avait avant que Xavier n'arrive. « Tu dois être complètement fou putain si tu penses que je veux rattraper les choses avec toi. Putain je déteste qui je suis à cause de toi. Chacune de mes insécurités proviennent du fait de ne pas sentir que j'étais assez bien pour être à la hauteur de tes attentes. Donc il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je revienne te parler, X. »

Le plus âgé sourit et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Ça allait être plus dur qu'il ne s'y attendait, mais il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. « Dis à tes amis de prendre la poudre d'escampette… »

Christie se retourna pour aller vers la maison de Jake où les autres garçons étaient rassemblés devant la fenêtre. Elle réalisa soudain qu'ils la tueraient probablement pour avoir dit quelque chose à Kurt et ce serait sa fin. Kurt la regarda s'arrêter de marcher et sut automatiquement ce qui lui passait par la tête. « Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-il.

« Christie Nixon. » répondit-elle, se tournant nerveusement pour lui faire face.

_Oh mon dieu je connais ce nom. Qui c'est putain ?_

Le badboy jeta un regard à Puck qui attendait les instructions de son homme de main. « Est-ce que tu peux l'emmener à la voiture et m'attendre ? »

« Umm, pourquoi ? » demanda Puck, mentalement non préparé à aider une des personnes qui avaient laissé son ami bloqué dans le froid glacial, ensanglanté et meurtri.

« Juste fais le. »

Tandis que la jeune fille suivait Puck vers son camion, Kurt tourna son attention vers son ancien "frère". Xavier regarda Puck monter dans le véhicule et regarder droit devant lui, attendant probablement que Xavier essaye quelque chose avec son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Kurt d'un air ennuyé.

« Tout d'abord, Kurt, tu dois me respecter. Je t'ai pratiquement éduqué. Et je ne réagis pas bien quand on me manque de respect. Tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt le regarda sans émotion. « Je m'en souviens, X. je te l'ai dit une fois, je n'ai rien pris. Je ne vais pas continuer à me répéter. Tu as fait ton choix et Tu as fait ton choix et je ne m'en fiche pas moins. »  
Xavier sourit. « Tu as beaucoup grandis. Tu n'as plus peur de moi. »

Kurt sourit aussi. Ouais, il avait été habitué à avoir une peur bleue de ce gars. Maintenant… que tout le monde aille se faire foutre et tout Murdock Avenue devait s'en contenter. « Non, X, plus maintenant. »

« C'est bien. Mais comme je le disais nous devons parler. Si tu ne viens pas vers moi, je viens vers toi. Et ton père ne serait probablement pas trop content de me voir donc… choisis judicieusement. » Il observa le visage curieux de Kurt et jeta un regard à Puck dans la voiture. « Je vais parler à Dave, tu vas traiter avec ce dont tu as besoin. On se voit plus tard Hummel. » Le plus âgé avança dans la direction de son frère dans la maison de Jake et Kurt resta là à penser à tout ce qui venait d'arriver.

« Allons-y Kurt ! » l'appela Puck, et le garçon retourna vers le camion. A l'intérieur, il regarda la jeune fille qui était assise sur la banquette arrière ayant l'air effrayée et confuse. « Tu viens de te porter volontaire pour prendre soin de Sam ce week-end. Tu es une personne charitable et humanitaire. Bien pour toi, Christie. »

~oOo~

« La voiture de Puck est devant la maison, Blaine. Ils doivent être rentrés. Allons-y. » Kate descendit les marches en courant tandis que Wes éteignait la télévision et suivait un Blaine grincheux qui s'était morfondu tout le temps après sa conversation avec Kurt. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et descendit les escaliers, levant les yeux pour voir Kate approcher son frère qui était assis à côté de Puck sur le canapé. Les garçons étaient perdus dans leurs pensées tandis que la télévision était allumée en arrière-plan. Wes passa devant Blaine sur les marches et alla se tenir contre la porte d'entrée. Kate demanda à son frère si tout allait bien, mais Kurt se contenta de regarder devant lui sans même s'inquiéter de lui donner une réponse.

« Ouais, Katelyn, » commença Puck, se sentant mal pour la jeune fille. « Sam va bien, nous aussi. Tout le monde va bien. Vous devriez vous préparer à partir. La soirée a déjà commencé. »

Kate regarda Puck avec un sourire puis Kurt, en ensuite Blaine et Wes. « Mon père ne me laisse pas aller à cette soirée. Complètement injuste. Mais vous profitez-en. » Elle embrassa Blaine sur la joue et fit un câlin à Wes, puis remonta les escaliers. Wes regarda Blaine et fit un signe à Kurt sur le canapé, mais le 9ème année secoua la tête négativement et s'éloigna. Wes haussa les épaules, suivant Blaine tandis que le plus jeune ouvrait la porte et rejoignait sa maison pour se préparer.

Kurt écouta la porte se fermait sachant que les deux 9ème années étaient partis. Il réalisa que Blaine était plus que vraisemblablement énervé contre lui mais c'était sa vie. Kurt était une grosse déception, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il se disait. Il n'était même pas à la hauteur des espérances des gens avec qui il était plus facile de traiter.

Puck se leva du canapé et alla jusqu'au frigidaire, sortant deux bières d'un tiroir secret que Burt ne connaissait pas. Il revint vers son ami et lui en tendit une. « Quoi de neuf avec X, Kurt ? Il se comporte… d'une manière intéressante. »

Kurt ouvrit sa bière et prit une petite gorgée. Il n'avait pas envie d'alcool mais ça ferait probablement des merveilles pour l'aider à tout oublié pour le moment. « Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste en finir avec ce crétin. »

Puck hocha la tête, capable d'être d'accord avec ceci à cent pour cent. Mais il avait exercé son cerveau un peu plus quand venait des trucs comme ça. « Nous avons besoin de nous détendre jusqu'à ce que l'enquête soit terminée pour ce que nous avons fait à Murdock. Réfléchis, crétin. »

« Je ne peux pas attendre aussi longtemps ! » Kurt posa la bouteille de bière et passa une main dans ses chevaux. « Si quoi que ce soit était arrivé à Sam la nuit dernière, ça aurait été de ma faute. Nous l'avons mis dans cette situation parce que je vous ai impliqué dans cette attaque à Murdock… tout retombe sur moi. Maintenant je suis tellement fatiguée de ces conneries et je vais en finir. » Le garçon aux yeux bleus commença à faire les cent pas sur le sol de son salon, essayant de se calmer. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à faire quelque chose de stupide, la voix de Blaine résonnait dans sa tête en lui disant qu'il était meilleur que ça. Mais il ne l'était pas.

Puck posa sa bouteille sur la table de salon à côté de celle de Kurt. Le plus vieux se retourna sur le canapé pour faire face à son ami arpentant la pièce. « Je sais que j'ai entendu Xavier dire qu'il s'en occuperait. Maintenant ce que tu as besoin de faire est de m'écouter très attentivement. Ce soir nous allons aller à cette soirée et laisser ton garçon Anderson en profiter. Tu étais celui à babiller encore et encore à propos d'à quel point il en avait besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi que ce soit d'autre nous nous en soucierons demain. »

Kurt arrêta ses cents pas frénétiques et passa sa main sur son visage. Il prit une respiration profonde et se calma un peu, se promettant qu'il ne laisserait aucun problème passer ce soir et aurait juste une soirée normale. Blaine méritait beaucoup mieux que ça, et il ne lui avait pas donné la journée qu'il avait planifiée jusqu'à présent.

« Bien sûr. » répondit le brun. « Nous pouvons faire ça. »

~oOo~

Kurt, Puck, Quinn, Blaine et Wes avançaient à travers le Green Hall et montaient au deuxième étage. C'était une lutte pour arriver à l'étage supérieur avec des gens partout encombrant le bâtiment pour entendre les Jezebels jouer, mais le groupe avançait et allait dans le carré VIP. Kurt et Puck avaient dit à tout le monde de s'en aller et pour une raison quelconque ils avaient écouté. Wes trouva ça génial et se dit qu'il pourrait s'habituer à ça.

Après que les occupants aient dégagés de la section, Blaine avança jusqu'au balcon et regarda tous les fêtards. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à sourire ou à être heureux après cette journée mouvementée. L'atmosphère était bruyante et folle mais il ne pouvait rien entendre. Ses pensées étaient plus bruyantes que tout. Rachel et son groupe étaient déchainés et séduisants sur scène, des mains bougeaient de gauche à droite, et tout le monde en profitaient. Pas Blaine.

Wes arriva à la gauche de Kurt, Puck assis à droite affalé contre le siège et regardant les fesses de Quinn tandis qu'elle allait se tenir à côté de Blaine. Les trois garçons ne disaient pas grand-chose au début, dans un état second à cause de l'absurdité que ce samedi avait offert. Mais après un temps où Wes avait remarqué Kurt jetant des regards à Blaine tout en se battant avec lui-même, il décida de se mettre à l'aise avec une conversation.

« Vous aviez raison pour ce groupe. Ils sont merdiques. »

Kurt renifla et hocha la tête. « Je te l'avais dit. »

Quinn regarda à sa gauche où le petit 9ème année se tenait ayant l'air plus sombre que jamais… étrange pour quelqu'un qui était supposé avoir la belle vie pour son anniversaire… quelqu'un qui avait un ami ayant pris l'avion d'un autre état juste pour le voir. Elle appela son nom mais il ne répondit pas, regardant les filles sur scène. Alors cette fois pour attirer son attention, elle le poussa du coude, faisant sursauter le bouclé. Elle sourit et s'excusa. « Tu vas bien champion ? »

Blaine sourit tristement et hocha la tête. « Ça va. Merci. »

La 11ème année sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. « Tu n'as pas l'air si bien, Blainey. Tu peux parler à Quinnie si tu veux… »

Le garçon haussa les épaules, considérant son offre, mais ne la choisissant pas. « Juste la vie. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec un sourire connaisseur. _Ce doit être à propos de Kurt. _Pensa-t-elle. « T'en veux ? » elle fit un signe à la cigarette après avoir pris une bouffée.

« Non merci. »

Wes s'affala sur le canapé du club partageant une petite conversation avec les deux garçons. Ce n'était pas un mauvais endroit tout le monde se détendait, après le déroulement de cette folle journée. Il décida qu'il aimait bien Kurt même s'il était un idiot parfois. Il savait qu'il prenait vraiment soin de Blaine. C'était évident dans juste tout ce qu'il faisait. Et Puck n'était pas mal non plus. L'asiatique leva les yeux pour voir Kurt regardant Blaine encore une fois et lui fit un sourire connaisseur. « Donc est-ce que tu vas lui parler ? »

Kurt jeta un regard à Wes qui attendait patiemment une réponse. Il rit et joua encore avec son piercing à la langue. « Je suis aussi évident, Wes ? » Le 9ème année acquiesça avec une expression qui disait "trop évident". Mais Kurt haussa seulement les épaules. « Je ne pense pas que j'ai quelque chose à dire. »

Wes regarda de Kurt à son meilleur ami et Quinn qui parlaient toujours. « Parle-lui de ce qui t'ennuie. »

Kurt continua à jouer avec son piercing à la langue, ne bougeant toujours pas. Puck décida de lui donner une petite motivation en allant éloigner Quinn pour que le 9ème année sois seul au balcon, regardant toujours le Green Hall. Wes recommença. « Tu peux penser qu'il s'en fiche, mais c'est faux. Et il ne va pas trop bien si tu n'as pas remarqué. Il était tellement heureux ce matin et maintenant…ça. Et tu es le seul qui peut changer ça. J'ai essayé et j'ai échoué. Il a parlé à son copain et rien. Katelyn – rien. Donc je suppose que tu es tout ce qui reste. »

« Tu es un gamin persistant, n'est-ce pas ? » Kurt sourit, se tenant prêt à avancer vers la 9ème année. Wes sourit et les regarda espérant une heureuse fin à cette journée dingue.

C'était étrange que Blaine sente la présence de Kurt l'approchant avant même qu'il ne soit là, mais il l'attribua juste au fait qu'ils passaient beaucoup trop de temps ensemble.

Kurt se tint à la droite du garçon et regarda par-dessus le balcon vers les adolescents s'amusant. Pourquoi – il n'était pas sûr – mais c'était une scène cool. Blaine ne réagit pas vraiment à sa présence donc il leva les yeux vers lui essayant de lire le visage du 9ème année. « A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Rien. » répondit encore Blaine, scannant le club.

Kurt sourit. Quel petit punk têtu. « Toujours énervé contre moi ? » demanda-t-il, se rapprochant un peu de Blaine, plus proche que Blaine considère comme confortable avec tous ces gens autour. En fait sans personne autour aussi… et tout…

« Nope. » répondit-il simplement.

« Okay. » Kurt sourit, faisant face aux Jezebels et se battant avec lui-même pour ne pas fuir ce club avec les deux mains sur ses oreilles. Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment, se tenant maladroitement là. Blaine décida enfin de parler, ne voulant rien d'autre que de clarifier la situation et d'enlever ça de sa poitrine.

« Je vais me remettre de toi, Kurt. »

_Et bien, okay alors._

Kurt sentit son cœur se briser mais hocha la tête avec un sourire. C'est ce que Blaine avait besoin de faire de toute façon. « C'est bon à entendre. »

« Tu vas te faire blesser ou encore mieux, tuer… et où cela va me laisser ainsi que tous ceux assez stupides pour s'inquiéter pour toi ? »

Kurt se tendit aux mots du garçon et se détourna des Jezebels vers ses mains croisées. « Alors ne le fais pas Blaine. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

Blaine ricana. « Wow. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu veux que je dises putain Blaine… » commença Kurt en devenant agité, bougeant ses pieds contre la barrière se redressant pour faire face au garçon à côté de lui. Les yeux de Wes s'écarquillèrent. Il ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation mais ça n'avait pas l'air de bien se passer. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

« Tu n'as pas à dire quelque chose alors, » Blaine baissa la voix, ne faisant toujours pas face au plus âgé à côté de lui, « mais tu pourrais au moins essayer. »

Kurt rit et porta une main à son front. « Essayer pour toi Blaine ? Tu n'as pas déjà oublié ? À propos de ton petit-ami… »

Blaine laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. S'il y avait un moyen de lever la balustrade et de la claquer sur la tête de Kurt, il le ferait certainement. « Attends… tu vas me jeter ça à la figure alors que je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi ? Mais oublies moi… je ne veux pas que tu essayes pour moi. Je ne suis pas un facteur. Tu devrais essayer pour ta famille. »

Kurt secoua la tête d'incrédulité. Pourquoi est-ce que Blaine avait dû arriver et lui faire ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties pour personne d'autre… le faisait vouloir essayer à ce putain d'endroit ? Il était parfaitement heureux à s'en foutre comme il le faisait avant. « C'est là où tu as tort, B. tu es un facteur. Un des plus gros facteurs. Mais personne ne comprends ça parce que tout ce qu'ils voient est Kurt le loser qui ne vaut même pas le putain d'air qu'il respire ! » Kurt criait pratiquement maintenant mais seul Blaine pouvait entendre, l'"horrible bruit" tandis que le badboy indiquait qu'il finissait la conversation. « Excuse-moi. J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici. » Le 11ème année se tourna pour quitter le niveau supérieur et Blaine leva enfin les yeux pour voir la forme svelte du garçon descendre les marches. Puck se démêla de Quinn et suivi son coéquipier rapidement. Blaine laissa échapper une profonde respiration et posa sa tête dans ses mains, saisissant ses cheveux et craint bruyamment, merci à la chanson écrasante des Jezebels. Wes arriva derrière lui et posa une main sur son dos.

~oOo~

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas bordel ? » Puck pourchassa son ami qui rejoignait la sortie du club avant que le garçon à crête ne tourne son corps pour qu'ils puissent se faire face.

« Pas maintenant, Noah… J'ai besoin d'air… j'ai besoin d'Hennessy… J'ai besoin de quelque chose mec, n'importe quoi… » Kurt avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser, mais son expression changea à une de confuse quand il vit le visage de Puck changer pour… un air indescriptible.

Dave était entré dans le Green Hall avec sa bande habituelle derrière lui. Il avait sorti un couteau et attrapé Kurt par le col, plaçant la lame contre le visage de porcelaine du badboy. Kurt se tendit immédiatement et serra fermement ses poings.

« Non… ce dont tu as besoin est d'un docteur, Hummel. »

**A/T : Voila, voila, non ne m'assassinez pas, je traduis le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible **** En attendant faites moi savoir ce que vous pensez de celui-ci **** Klisses )**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Don't Want to be right**

**A/T : Voilà déjà le chapitre 10 ! Que contrairement à l'auteur je poste avant la nouvelle année ) Merci encore à toutes les reviews/favoris/followers qu'il y a sur cette histoire **** ça nous fait très plaisir à l'auteur et moi **

**J'espère que vous avez tous(toutes) passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël (et que vous avez été beaucoup gâtée ) ) **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (on apprend enfin ce qui arrive à Kurt c'est important lol)**

**A/N: Bonne année ! C'est mon premier post de 2012 et j'ai supposé que le salut était tard mais c'est tout aussi significatif. **

**Les commentaires merveilleux du dernier chapitre ont influencé ça. J'espère que ce ne sera pas décevant, pour être honnête je ne suis pas trop sûre de ce que j'en ressens. Lol. Mais si oui il ne faut pas avoir peur de le faire savoir. Continuez à faire venir les reviews. Je suis toujours plus que reconnaissantes. Et vous m'aider essentiellement à écrire cette fic. **

**Donc… Wes FTW non ?**

**Chapitre 10**

« Donc maintenant parce qu'ils ne sont pas capable d'arriver à mettre un but, ils doivent passer la balle aux Bengals. Le butteur des Bengals va alors essayer de le faire avancer aussi loin que possible sur le terrain de l'équipe adverse. » expliqua Finn à Briana tandis qu'ils étaient assis sur le canapé de son salon. Le batteur avait mis un tas de collations et de rafraîchissements pour eux deux tandis qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble en regardant le match de football, quelque chose que Briana n'avait pas prévu faire cependant.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils doivent la passer ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas juste continuer à jouer ? » demanda la brune en regardant son rendez-vous. Finn fini poliment de mâcher son popcorn dans sa bouche avant de répondre.

« Tu vois la ligne jaune qui passe par là ? L'équipe avec la balle qui est l'équipe offensive a trois chances pour passer derrière cette ligne et pour faire progresser le jeu. Ils appellent ça des "downs" dans le football et c'est tous les 10 mètres. C'est le job de l'équipe de défense d'essayer d'empêcher leur avancée. Une fois que le côté offensif arrive au troisième downs et s'ils n'ont toujours pas passé la marque jaune, il y a quelques options : soit tirer ou essayer de faire un but s'ils sont assez proches, ou essayer de réussir le quatrième downs. Le seul problème est que s'ils loupent le quatrième downs, l'autre équipe prends la balle sur-le-champ peu importe où ils sont sur le terrain. Donc- »

« Finn, je n'en peux plus. Juste regarde le match et je vais m'asseoir ici en étant jolie et prétendant de comprendre que diable il se passe. » dit Briana d'un ton monotone, attrapant des popcorns dans le grand bol de son rendez-vous. Finn rit avec un hochement de tête et se tourna vers la télévision. Les deux s'assirent dans un silence confortable en regardant le match. Le bruit de sirène de police passant devant la maison fit pousser un soupir aux deux adolescents. _Que se passait-il cette fois ? _pensèrent-ils.

Pendant une publicité, Briana se tourna vers le garçon pour tenter de demander quelque chose qu'elle s'était demandé toute la soirée. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas extrait ça de sa poitrine plus tôt était un mystère. « Okay Finn, j'ai compris que c'est chez toi et que tu apprécies d'être confortable et tout… mais je suis un peu confuse de ton choix vestimentaire pour notre premier rendez-vous et tout. » Briana coiffa ses cheveux bouclé en arrière, donnant au plus âgé un autre regard. Il portait un débardeur noir, un boxer _Tom et Jerry_, et des pantoufles moelleuses bleues pâles. Au début elle pensait qu'il se foutait d'elle mais ils avaient passaient pas mal de temps ensemble et Ashton Kutcher n'était pas encore arrivé.

« Tu devrais me remercier, Briana. Je te montre le _vrai _Finn Hudson. Comme ça tu ne seras pas surprise quand je marcherais chez moi en sous-vêtements en criant devant la télévision. C'est _moi_. » Il fit un signe à lui-même, ouvrant sa bière et prenant une gorgée. Briana leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put retenir le sourire qui se formait sur son visage. Deux pouvait jouer à ce jeu.

« Je suppose que tu devrais apprendre qui est le vrai _moi _aussi alors… avant qu'on aille plus loin. » La jeune fille, atteignant son sac et sortant son portable. « D'abord je dois appeler mes Cheerios. Elles devraient être là en un rien de temps, et nous pourrons parler garçons et faire tes cheveux et te faire une manu-pédicure et- »

Finn lui attrapa son téléphone des mains rapidement avant qu'elle ne puisse passer son appel pour inviter ses amies. Elle rit, rejoignant le garçon bien plus large en tentant de reprendre son portable. « Rends le moi Hudson ! »

« Je te le rendrais si tu promets de n'appeler aucune d'elles ici pour me pourrir la vie. » dit Finn d'un ton sérieux. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ait de la crème exfoliante sur son visage viril. Pas avec une moustache qui allait pousser. Ça lui prenait des mois pour la faire grandir.

« J'essayais juste de te montrer _moi_, Finn. C'est tout. » Elle sourit innocemment au batteur provoquant un sourire également charmeur.

« J'ai compris. » dit Finn, « Je vais aller mettre un pantalon. »

« Parfait. »

Finn rendit son téléphone à Briana et enfila ses pantoufles. Elle lui tira la langue alors qu'il la poussait gentiment et montait les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il savait que Sam était dedans avec cette nana Christie… la personne qui avait contribué à aider ces connards à le kidnapper. Finn ne voulait rien d'autre que de virer cette fille de chez lui mais quand Kurt l'avait laissée ici, il avait dit clairement qu'il ne voulait pas que quiconque ne la maltraite. Kurt pouvait être si bipolaire à certains moments. Quand Finn, Puck et Sam étaient prêts à botter le cul de quelqu'un, Kurt était tout froid en leur disant de se détendre, mais si Finn, Puck et Sam étaient refroidis, Kurt voulait botter le cul de quelqu'un. Cette jeune fille était un excellent exemple de cela. Non, ils ne voulaient pas la frapper c'était une fille après tout. Mais ce serait bien de trouver un type de revanche au nom du manager du groupe. Bien sûr, les garçons ne comprenaient pas comment elle se sentait avec tout ce qui était arrivé.

Finn rejoint la porte fermée de sa chambre et pour une raison quelconque frappa avant d'entrer. Il n'avait pas besoin de frapper c'était sa chambre après tout, mais il le fit quand même, et tourna la poignée pour entrer. Christie était assise sur le lit à côté d'un Sam toujours endormi. Il avait ouvert les yeux brièvement après que Finn et Kurt l'ai posé dans la chambre du plus grand, disant quelque chose à propos de "nouvelles excellentes", et avait refermé les yeux. Kurt avait haussé les épaules et avait promis d'être de retour rapidement pendant que Finn restait là avec lui.

De toute façon, une fois que Kurt et Puck avait ramené Christie, elle avait pris en charge l'observation des besoins de Sam. C'était plutôt évident qu'elle faisait un bien meilleur job que Finn, se dirigeant vers l'armoire à pharmacie des Hudson et prenant le nécessaire pour le blond pour guérir correctement. Heureusement, la mère de Finn Carole était infirmière comme la maman de Blaine, et les deux maisons avaient beaucoup d'éléments qui aidaient dans des situations comme celles-là. Christie attrapa quelques chiffons stériles, des bandages, des compresses, des packs de glace, de l'eau peroxydée, et quelques médicaments pour quand le garçon se réveillerait. Finn avait demandé s'il ne serait pas mieux de le réveiller mais elle pensa que se reposer allait l'aider à retrouver des forces qu'il avait perdues la nuit précédente. Après avoir regardé l'étrange jeune fille panser ses blessures et se tendre aux contusions, Finn se rappela qu'il devait aller chercher son rendez-vous pour ce soir et l'avait fait. Après tout, Sam était entre de bonnes mains – il semblait en tout cas.

Maintenant, il avançait dans sa chambre et regardai la brunette passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Sam se tournait et se retournait un peu comme s'il faisait un mauvais rêve mais ne montrait toujours aucun signe de volonté de se lever.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Finn curieux, prenant une paire de jogging American Eagle qu'il portait de temps en temps.

« Il a l'air bien. Ça va lui prendre un moment pour guérir et revenir à cent pour cent mais il est un gars fort. »répondit Christie un sourire triste affiché sur son visage.

Finn ricana avec un roulement de yeux très évident. « Tu ne le connais pas du tout. » dit-il d'une voix profonde. « Si tu savais juste à moitié à quel point c'est un gars génial tu n'aurais pas fait ce que tu as fait. »

Christie hocha seulement la tête. Elle n'était en aucune façon fière de ce qu'elle avait fait et sentait qu'elle méritait toute la haine que le groupe lui jetait à la figure. Mais elle était contente que Kurt comprenne qu'elle était repentante et espérait qu'il allait bien là où il était pour le moment.

Finn regarda la jeune fille qui surveillait soigneusement son ami et se sentait un peu mal pour comment il lui avait parlé. Il se sentait peut-être mais il n'était pas désolé. « Si tu veux tu peux allumer la télévision. Peut-être jouer à la Xbox si tu as envie. Ça va probablement l'aider à mieux aller plus rapidement de toute façon. » Il sourit mollement en faisant un signe vers son petit centre de divertissement. Christie retourna le sourire avec un merci tandis que le batteur sortait de sa chambre pour retourner vers Briana.

« Comment va ton ami maintenant ? » demanda Briana. Elle rit tandis que Finn enfilait son pantalon pour elle avant de se rallonger sur le canapé.

« Il a l'air beaucoup mieux après avoir été arrangé. Nous attendons juste qu'il se réveille donc on espère qu'il puisse manger quelque chose. »

Briana hocha la tête et tourna son attention vers la télé. Elle connaissait Sam mieux que tous les autres garçons parce qu'elle partageait quelque classes avec le blond. Il était vraiment un amour et était génial pour parler avec, pas comme ces imbéciles Kurt et Puckerman. Elle ne pouvait juste pas comprendre pourquoi Blaine aimait trainer avec eux. Son frère était l'opposé complet.

Finn remarqua que la jeune fille était profondément dans ses pensées et savait qu'elle était plus que probablement en train de penser à Kurt étant la cause de tout ça. Il décida d'alléger la conversation un peu. « Donc qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais parti ? »

Briana haussa les épaules. « Oh tu sais… les gars en orange on fait un home run. Ils l'ont fait après toutes les lignes jaunes. Mais tu n'as jamais expliqué ce que voulait dire la ligne rouge… et il y en a une bleue aussi… »

« Tout d'abord, les home runs sont au baseball. Dans le football américain c'est un touchdown, idiote. Et l'autre ligne représente la ligne de mêlée. C'est là où le quaterback -»

« Je m'en fiche vraiment. Je demandais juste par politesse. » dit Briana, impassible.

« Tu sais quoi, » Finn attrapa l'autre 11ème année, provoquant un fou rire et quelques cris chez la jeune fille. Il la plaqua contre le canapé et s'allongea sur elle, les deux riant un moment, leur front se touchant. Quand leurs rires se calmèrent enfin ils se croisèrent des yeux. Il regardait droit dans les yeux bruns clairs en dessous de lui et se pencha lentement, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes quand on frappa bruyamment à la porte.

~oOo~

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas bordel ? » Puck pourchassa son ami qui rejoignait la sortie du club avant que le garçon à crête ne tourne son corps pour qu'ils puissent se faire face.

« Pas maintenant, Noah… J'ai besoin d'air… j'ai besoin d'Hennessy… J'ai besoin de quelque chose mec, n'importe quoi… » Kurt avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser, mais son expression changea à une de confuse quand il vit le visage de Puck changer pour… un air indescriptible.

Dave était entré dans le Green Hall avec sa bande habituelle derrière lui. Il avait sorti un couteau et attrapé Kurt par le col, plaçant la lame contre le visage de porcelaine du badboy. Kurt se tendit immédiatement et serra fermement ses poings.

« Non… ce dont tu as besoin est d'un docteur, Hummel. »

Azimio et Jake reculèrent tous deux d'un pas après avoir vu l'action de leur ami. Ça ne faisait en aucune manière parti du plan. Surtout après la conversation très longue et menaçante qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec Xavier Karofsky à propos de ce qu'ils avaient fait à Sam Evans. Il leur avait essentiellement dit qu'ils étaient cons d'avoir essayé d'être quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient pas, et cela était exactement la raison pour laquelle Xavier n'avait aucun respect pour Dave et ses potes. Jake était furieux parce que Puck et Kurt étaient partis avec sa moucharde de cousine mais rien de tout ça n'avait de l'importance pour X. la seule chose pour laquelle il était concerné était de na pas être embêté par les garçons encore une fois. Sinon ils seraient traités comme des étrangers – et ils savaient ce qui arrivait aux étrangers qui le croisaient.

Puck regarda des garçons derrière Dave à l'homme lui-même et c'était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Il sourit en avançant d'un pas vers le sportif qui tenait Kurt fermement avec un long couteau pointé sur son visage, seulement pour recevoir l'avertissement de reculer.

« Je te jure Puckerman que si tu avances encore il est fini. » Dave pressa le couteau plus fort contre la peau de Kurt. Les personnes dans le club commençaient à regarder la scène ce qui rendait les gars de Murdock un peu craintif, tous sauf Karofsky qui ne leur accordait aucune attention. Puck haussa un sourcil, se demandant s'il était vraiment aussi rude qu'il prétendait l'être mais Kurt l'avertit silencieusement de rester en arrière.

« Mec, _qu'est-ce que tu fais putain ? _Nous devons partir d'ici ! » demanda Jake à son ami. Dave lui avait dit qu'ils allaient trouver Christie, pas commencer une autre guerre avec BBR. C'était un peu plus que l'implication qu'il voulait avoir. Azimio ajouta aussi. « Tu es un connard juste comme ton frère l'a dit ! Regarde tous ces gens autour, Dave - »

« Ta gueule ! Tous les deux ! X doit voir qu'il a tort et nous ne partirons pas avant que je ne lui montre. » Il se retourna et murmura dans l'oreille de Kurt qui avait ses mains autour du bras de Karofsky, essayant de se libérer de la prise ferme sur ses voies respiratoires. « Et quel meilleur moyen de le faire qu'en finissant avec le gamin à qui il pense toujours comme un frère, n'est-ce pas Kurt ? »

Wes était toujours au deuxième étage avec Blaine et Quinn. Les deux regardaient si tout allait bien avec le garçon aux yeux noisette quand Wes baissa les yeux pour voir que l'attention de tout le monde était attirée vers l'entrée principale du club. Blaine marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'"en finir avec tout ça" quand Wes posa les yeux sur Kurt retenu avec un couteau par un gars imposant. La badboy avait une expression qui montrait qu'il n'avait pas peur et ça l'ennuyait un peu. Si quelqu'un avait un couteau sous la gorge, il devrait être plus qu'un peu préoccupé. Mais peut-être était-ce un signe d'à quel point le garçon était parti loin – même s'il était un adolescent, mourir n'était pas quelque chose pour laquelle il s'inquiétait.

Puck avait l'air de planifier son prochain mouvement mais s'en savoir comment le faire. Les deux garçons derrière le jeune homme avec le couteau avaient l'air de débattre entre s'enfuir et l'arrêter.

Pour une étrange raison, Wes éprouva un sentiment de loyauté envers Kurt. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait fait cette chose désintéressé de l'emmener à Lima pour le week-end. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il savait que Blaine avait besoin de lui – décrivant le plus vieux comme son "Wes de l'Ohio". Ou peut-être que c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il comptait bien plus pour son ami qu'ils ne pouvaient tous les deux le voir. Peu importe la raison, elle le fit descendre au niveau inférieur et aux côtés de Puck qui avait une main dans sa poche, repêchant probablement une arme pour lui-même. Kurt remarqua Wes à côté de son coéquipier et lui articula d'aller prendre soin de Blaine et Quinn mais Wes répondit qu'il ne partirait pas.

« C'est ton nouveau petit-ami, Kurt ? Tu as déjà fini de baiser Anderson ? Sebastian sera content d'entendre ça hein les gars ? » Dave regarda ses coéquipiers derrière lui mais ils lui lancèrent un regard d'avertissement. Un regard qui disait que ce n'était pas une blague, qu'il devait arrêter ce qu'il faisait maintenant pour qu'ils puissent partir. Karofsky ne leur prêta aucune attention. Wes voulait le frapper sans pitié pour parler de Blaine comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Dave ? » demanda Kurt d'un ton railleur. « Finissons-en. »

Dave pressa le couteau plus fort contre le visage de Kurt et sortit du club. Il l'emmena lentement vers la voiture de Christie, suivi par ses amis, Puck et Wes, et beaucoup des fêtards.

Blaine baissa les yeux et vit la moitié du club sortir du Green Hall. Quinn avait la tête sur ses épaules essayant de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Même elle pouvait voir à quel point Kurt le voulait, et à tout ce que Kurt était prêt à faire pour le prouver. Est-ce que Kurt avait déjà vu ça ? Qui sait ?

Quand Blaine commença à s'agiter à côté d'elle, elle leva les yeux vers le 9ème année d'un air curieux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Où est Wes ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton préoccupé.

Quinn regarda aux alentours rapidement et remarqua que le garçon n'était plus là et que beaucoup de personne quittait le club. Les Jezebels continuaient de jouer, Rachel chantant et regardait furtivement dans le Green Hall – tout aussi curieux les uns que les autres de ce qu'il se passait.

« Je ne sais pas… il était juste là… Allons voir ce qu'il se passe. » Quinn attrapa le 9ème année par la main et l'entraina dans les escaliers vers la sortie.

Karofsky jeta Kurt contre le véhicule et posa la pointe de son arme sous le menton du badboy. Il avait un sourire sournois tandis que Kurt se tenait raide comme un piquet contre la berline, regardant son tortionnaire droit dans les yeux. Wes bougea pour s'approcher mais Puck le repoussa. Aussi fort qu'il voulait faire quelque chose, il savait que Kurt avait un plan et c'était mieux qu'ils attendent une quelconque sorte de signe de la part de l'autre 11ème année.

« Enfoiré d'Hummel… tu es toujours un dur à cuire. A quel point seras-tu fort quand je te couperais les couilles ? » demanda Karofsky d'un ton moqueur, en brandissant le couteau devant son visage.

« Tu as toujours du retard. C'est ta façon de montre quel point tu es rude ? En utilisant un couteau ? Il va se moquer de toi dans tout Lima. » dit Kurt, souriant tandis qu'il regardait le sportif faire des moulinets avec le couteau. Puck se tenait à côté d'Azimio derrière lui était Wes et Jake. Xavier avait utilisé un couteau sur Kurt une fois auparavant pour un coup de colère pure, lui donnant une cicatrice qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Il l'avait eu pour absolument aucune raison du tout, mais pour Burt et Kate elle voulait dire beaucoup de choses – spécialement pour Burt.

« Tu n'en sais pas plus sur lui que moi. Il est mon frère ! Tu as peut-être essayé de me le prendre mais je serais toujours de son sang. Tu ne peux pas prendre ça. » Dave respirait profondément, un air de désespoir sur son visage.

« Dave, je ne veux pas te prendre Xavier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, putain d'imbécile. En fait… laisse-moi revenir en arrière. J'aimerai t'enlever ta mobilité après que tu ais tabassé mon meilleur ami la nuit dernière. Peut-être ta vue aussi. Mais X, tu peux l'avoir. » Il stoppa sa pensée en regardant aux alentours pour s'assurer que Blaine n'était pas présent à tout ça. Il ne voulait pas que le garçon soit près d'ici. Après tout, c'était l'innocence de Blaine qui l'avait attiré le plus au début, et ensuite le jeune homme avait grandi pour lui. Après qu'il ait scanné les visages de peut-être une centaine d'adolescents et n'avait pas vu le visage de son ami, le badboy continua. « C'est mieux pour toi que tu fasses ce que tu comptais faire avec ce couteau parce que je te jure que si je me libère tu vas expérimenté le plus grand tabassage de tous les temps. »

Blaine et Quinn était enfin passé à travers la large foule avec quelques coups de coudes, trouvant quelque chose à laquelle ils n'étaient pas préparés. Kurt était plaqué contre une voiture, Dave le retenant avec la pointe d'un couteau. Wes et Puck étaient juste derrière avec les autres sportifs à regarder. Quinn leva les yeux avec horreur, criant à Puck de faire quelque chose. Blaine se tint seulement inactif, trop effrayé pour bouger d'un pouce. Il espérait, priait même pour qu'il se réveille de cet horrible cauchemar. Mais c'était la réalité et il n'y avait pas de moyen d'échapper de tout cela en clignant des yeux quelques fois.

« Tu dis beaucoup de conneries Hummel -»

« Essaye. » dit Kurt clairement, provoquant un sourire chez Dave. « Ça n'empêchera pas X de n'avoir aucun respect pour toi mais ça va te débarrasser de ton autre problème. Moi. »

Jake poussa Puck et Azimio. « Dave, range ce putain de couteau et partons ! »

Wes regarda attentivement Karofsky qui considérait de ranger l'arme. C'était évident qu'il avait toujours l'intention de nuire à Kurt, mais peut-être que les mots du rockeur déteignaient sur lui – entre ça et ses amis lui disant d'éloigner le couteau, c'était visible qu'il allait le faire dans un combat à mains nues. C'est ce qui gagnera le respect de son frère, non ? Mais apparemment il n'était pas encore convaincu, et Puck rejoignait la partie, sortant de son côté un couteau de sa poche. Il était encore plié mais il le tenait fermement que seul lui et Wes pouvait le voir. « Range-le. » murmura-t-il à Puck, obtenant un regard incrédule. « Sérieusement. Nous ne nous en occupons pas de cette façon. » avertit-il encore. Puck grinça des dents mais le rangea, faisant craquer ses phalanges et se préparant à frapper sur ceux qui avaient un problème. Kurt croisa des yeux ceux du garçon du sud et lui donna une sorte message silencieux. Wes hocha la tête.

« Nous n'allons nulle part avant que je ne verse du sang. » dit-il à Jake, ses yeux bougeant entre sa proie, ses amis et la foule se rassemblant maintenant autour d'eux. C'était quelque chose à laquelle il ne pensait pas clairement, le fait qu'il y avait des tonnes de gens qui regardait ça. La peur était visible sur son visage et Kurt rit, remarquant à quel point ce gars était un connard. « C'est le moment pour prouver que tu n'es pas une chochotte. Ils y a des centaines de gens qui attendent de voir ton prochain mouvement. Fais-le. »

Karofsky était perdu. Tout ce que Kurt avait dit. Xavier allait probablement l'anéantir pour avoir ennuyé son précieux Kurt de toute façon. Il savait que ses amis le rejetteraient s'il se dégonflait. Et ce salopard le narguait pratiquement pour qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit. Il avait besoin d'être terrifiant s'il voulait être respecté. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ce crétin comme exemple numéro un ? Karofsky retourna le couteau vers le cou de Kurt et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je vais t'envoyer au même hôpital où ta maman est morte. Le hasard fait bien les choses, non ? Et juste devant Anderson en plus. »

Le sourire de Kurt disparu complètement tandis qu'il cherchait Blaine dans la foule. Ça ne lui prit pas de temps de le trouver, et la peur dans ses yeux brisa le cœur de Kurt en morceaux. Karofsky regarda à quel point ses mots affectaient le garçon et continua. « Est ce que ça ne serait pas spécial ? Ça va même t'aider à te sentir plus proche d'elle. Mais est-ce que tu peux imaginer comment elle réagirait si elle pouvait te voir maintenant ? Elle te rejetterait juste comme papa l'a fait. Putain d'échec - »

Wes attrapa Jake par derrière et le plaqua au sol où sa tête frappa le béton assez fort pour qu'elle saigne. C'était juste ce dont il avait besoin parce que Karofsky tourna son attention de Kurt vers son ami à terre serrant son crâne. Puck et Azimio étaient confus à propos de ce qui venait d'arriver, mais pas assez pour qu'Azimio n'essaye de s'en prendre à Wes. Il attrapa le garçon par le col mais n'en fit pas plus parce que Puck lui donna un coup de genou droit dans les intestins et Wes le jeta contre une voiture. Kurt repoussa Karofsky et commença à se battre avec le plus grand pour le couteau ; Dave essayant de le planter dans l'épaule de Kurt pendant que le badboy luttait pour l'éloigner de lui. Blaine allait courir pour faire quelque chose pour aider mais un bras musclé le retint dans la foule.

« Rory qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi ! »

« Tu ne peux pas t'impliquer là-dedans, Blaine ! Quelqu'un vient juste d'appeler les flics et ils seront là d'un instant à l'autre ! »

« Je m'en fiche il y a mon meilleur ami là-bas ! »

Kurt repoussa Dave une fois de plus et à la place d'essayer de prendre le couteau il frappa le sportif au visage. La main libre de Dave passa sur son nez ensanglanté mais celle tenant le couteau se dirigea sauvagement vers l'épaule droite de Kurt. Le garçon siffla et serra fort son bras, ramenant sa main pour y voir du sang et trempant sa veste maintenant déchirée. Dave allait encore le poignarder quand Wes saisit son bras le tenant en arrière et Puck arriva pour attraper le sportif, plaquant son corps contre le béton. Le garçon avec la crête connecta son pied de 29 cm à la tête de Karofsky. Le couteau glissa sur le trottoir et Kurt alla le prendre, serrant toujours son bras ensanglanté. Wes allait s'assurer que le garçon ne l'utiliserai pas quand ses propres pieds tombèrent

Blaine continuait de se débattre pour s'échapper quand il vit Wes prendre le couteau des mains de Karofsky. Est-ce qu'il avait perdu tous ses putains de principes ? Il n'y avait pas moyen que son meilleur ami ne rentre à la maison blessé. Rory se tenait sur ses gardes et Quinn se tourna pour expliquer au bouclé qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ne soit impliqué dans ça. Kurt et Puck avaient déjà assez eu de problèmes et elle ne laisserait pas Blaine être sur cette liste. Le 9ème année tourna son corps partiellement, toujours retenu par Rory, pour voir Jake attraper Wes par le pied et le traîner sur le sol où il était toujours étendu. Wes mis trop de poids dans sa main tandis qu'il le traînait ce qu'il lui fit mal car tirant sur son bras gauche. Il ignora la douleur, se relevant sur ses genoux, avançant jusqu'au footballeur blessé. Il frappa Jake au visage sans s'arrêter avec son bras sauf avant que Puck ne le reprenne et le pousse vers son camion.

« Vas dans la voiture maintenant ! » lui ordonna Puck, courant vers Quinn et Blaine et disant la même chose. Quinn était toujours figée et Blaine la prit par le bras, disant à son ami irlandais de les suivre.

Puck courut vers son ami qui tenait toujours le couteau, regardant toujours Karofsky. Les yeux de Kurt étaient remplis de tellement de haine et de dégoût que ça effrayait un peu Puck. « Mon pote, les sirènes... nous devons partir d'ici. »

Kurt regardait fixement le garçon qui avait coupé son bras de la même façon qu'il avait regardé Xavier quand ce Karofsky lui avait donné un coup de couteau dans les côtes. Il sentit son corps être poussé vers la voiture de son ami et l'autorisa à faire ça, rangeant le couteau dans sa poche et grimpant dans la troisième rangée de siège avec Rory. Puck monta rapidement dans sa voiture et démarra avant que la police ne puisse les rejoindre.

« Tu es sérieux Wesley ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ta mère m'aurait fait si quelque chose t'était arrivé pendant que tu étais ici ? Elle m'aurait assassiné. C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait. Et tu te mets dans des situations comme ça ? » Blaine criait pratiquement sur son meilleur ami tout en le tapant sur le côté de la tête. Wes frottait sa main endolorie se penchant pour être loin de l'attaque de Blaine. Puck empoignait le volant en accélérant sur le boulevard, ce qui fit crier Quinn. On pouvait à peine entendre autre chose que des cris tandis que Blaine et Quinn montraient à quel point ils pouvaient être vocaux.

Wes tourna son corps vers la banquette arrière et vit Rory envelopper quelque chose sous la coupure de Kurt pour stopper le saignement. Kurt grogna de douleur mais fit un signe de tête et un "merci" quand il le vit. Wes acquiesça en réponse. « Je m'excuse, Blaine. Wes ne serait pas dans cette situation si ce n'était pas pour moi, donc je suis désolé. »

Quinn arrêta sa querelle momentanément et se retourna vers Kurt. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu s'excuser sincèrement à quelqu'un pour quoi que ce soit. Et une humble excuse n'était pas exactement attendu après la scène que Kurt et Blaine avait faite au Green Hall.

« Mais il a totalement été génial. »

_Moment ruiné._

« Je vais bien donc tu ne seras pas assassiné. Tout le monde va bien. » dit Wes à son ami après que Blaine se soit calmé un peu, toujours pris au dépourvu par les excuses de Kurt. Il ne répondit pas cependant, il se tourna simplement pour faire face au pare-brise et remercia Rory pour être là, peu importe où ils allaient. Kurt murmura aussi un merci à l'irlandais, le remerciant pour avoir gardé Blaine en dehors de ça et pour le travail provisoire sur son bras. « Si quelque chose était arrivé à Blaine je n'aurais pas été capable de vivre avec moi-même. » C'était censé être un chuchotement mais les 9ème année qui étaient assis dans la seconde rangée entendirent parfaitement. Wes jeta un regard à Blaine mais son meilleur ami de contenta de regarder devant lui.

Le reste du voyage fut tendu mais silencieux tandis que Puck arrivait chez Finn ; le son des sirènes étant le seul bruit qu'il entendait. Quinn regardait par la fenêtre du côté passager ne voulant pas parler aux garçons. Personne ne comprenait à quel point elle était affectée par leurs comportements ; des mois qu'elle les suppliait de se concentrer sur le groupe et de rester en dehors des ennuis tout ça pour rien. Maintenant Sam avait été méchamment tabassé et Kurt était sur la banquette arrière en train de saigner à cause d'une blessure faite par couteau. Ce Wes s'était impliqué dans quelque chose où il n'avait pas besoin d'être impliqué et pauvre Blaine ne pouvait juste pas prendre une pause. Et tout ça parce qu'ils étaient de pauvres cons.

Blaine ne fit que regarder ses mains croisées pour le reste du voyage. Aussi content qu'il était que son ami soit là, il détestait le fait qu'il aurait pu être blessé par-dessus tout. Il aurait souhaité que Wes déteste Kurt comme il le pensait quand ils partageaient des conversations téléphoniques à propos du garçon aux yeux bleus. Mais non, il devait venir de Caroline du Sud et être son homme de main quand les choses éclataient. Blaine secoua la tête et la mit dans ses mains.

Kurt regarda le garçon devant lui avec précaution. Il savait à quel point il était bouleversé maintenant, zut Kurt était bouleversé aussi. Il savait que Blaine allait probablement lui crier dessus pour s'être mis en danger et dire "c'est exactement ce dont je parlais !" mais rien de tout ça n'importait. Il ferait tout bien tout avec Sam, tout avec lui-même, tout avec Blaine, son père et sa sœur, tout. Ça prendrait une petite conversation avec Xavier, mais il savait que ça en vaudrai la peine s'il ne faisait pas ses amis se sentir de la même façon que maintenant. Il regarda dans la voiture, les personnes à l'intérieur et se sentit plein de remords. Leurs expressions tristes étaient le résultat de ses actions. En fait toutes excepté celle de ce Rory. Il n'était même pas vraiment sûr de pourquoi il était dans le véhicule. Mais tous les autres étaient bouleversés parce qu'il se conduisait comme un monstre insensé.

Puck s'arrêta devant chez Finn et tout le monde sortit. Quinn sauta par-dessus les marches du batteur et frappa à la porte en espérant qu'il se dépêcherait et les laisserait entrer. Ceux présents à la fête de Rachel étaient probablement en train de balancer les noms de ceux qu'ils avaient vu être impliqués dans la bagarre et Quinn ne pensait pas que ce serait une bonne idée qu'ils soient dehors maintenant.

Finn leva les yeux au ciel, à pratiquement une seconde d'engager un baiser avec Briana quand un animal sauvage commença à frapper à la porte d'entrer. _Tu dois plaisanter _pensa Finn. Il sourit à Briana et elle retourna un sourire, les deux se levant du canapé. Il avança vers la porte et elle s'assit sur le sofa, curieuse de savoir qui était à l'origine de cette agitation.

Finn jeta un œil derrière les rideaux et vit un groupe d'adolescents casse-couille se tenant devant son jardin. Il considéra de les laisser dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Kurt tenir son bras et Blaine appuyé contre la grille avec une expression perdue. Briana ne le prendrait probablement pas bien si Finn laissait son petit frère dehors dans le froid. Quinn toqua encore et Finn ouvrit enfin la porte, laissant les jeunes gens entrer.

« Salut les gens que je n'ai pas invités ce soir. Comment allez-vous ? »

Quinn et Puck allèrent directement dans la cuisine, Rory resta debout maladroitement dans le salon, Blaine et Wes allèrent s'asseoir à côté d'une Briana confuse, Kurt monta les escaliers, Finn resta à la porte se demandant ce qu'il était arrivé. Il leva les yeux vers Rory qui lui fit un sourire léger et haussa les épaules.

Finn ferma la porte et alla à côté de l'irlandais, décoiffant ses cheveux paresseusement et regardant les adolescents occupant sa maison. « Donc… pourquoi est-ce que Kurt saigne ? »

Puck prit une bouchée de son sandwich et haussa les épaules. « Dave a besoin d'une thérapie. » Le 11ème année avec la crête jeta un regard à Wes et vit le garçon masser sa main enflée. « Yo je vais aller te chercher de la glace pour ça Wes. Ça a l'air horrible. »

« Merci. Ce n'est pas si grave. »

Briana avait commencé à harceler un Blaine silencieux pour des réponses mais elle n'obtint rien du tout. Elle avait toujours dit clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il traine avec le badboy, surtout s'il l'emmenait passer du temps avec lui et revenait blessé. Blaine l'ignora. La seule raison pour laquelle la jeune fille prétendait y accorder de l'importance était à ses yeux parce qu'elle voulait que Finn voit ce côté d'elle. Le côté qui se montrait seulement quand il lui apportait du bénéfice.

« Tu peux t'assoir si tu veux l'irlandais. »

« Je m'appelle Rory Flannagan. »

« Vrai. Assied-toi. »

Finn s'excusa auprès du groupe et courut à l'étage pour trouver Kurt avec Christie et Sam. La jeune fille avait déjà commencé à le soigner quand Finn entra dans la pièce.

« Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mec ? » demanda Finn, avançant pour constater les dégâts. Christie coupa la manche du sweat de Kurt pour qu'elle puisse travailler sur la blessure sans qu'il ait à lutter contre la douleur en tirant dessus. La blessure avait l'air assez profonde pour des points de suture mais qu'est-ce que Finn en savait ? Et connaissant Kurt Hummel il se battrait contre de toute façon.

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient d'arriver putain. Une sorte d'attaque désorganisée sur moi je suppose… où Dave tenait un couteau sous ma gorge et Azimio et Jake avaient l'air effrayés et confus. L'ami de Blaine, Wes, était un champion cependant. J'ai besoin de lui parler avant qu'il ne parte à propos de tu-sais-quoi, à propos de la violence. Le monde n'a pas besoin d'un autre petit Kurt. » Il sourit et leva les yeux vers Christie qui bandait son bras. Elle ne montrait pas vraiment une émotion, triste que le week-end soit devenu ça. Kurt vit son expression et voulut un peu lui remonter le moral. Peut-être en arrivant à en découvrir un peu sur elle.

« Tu as fait un travail génial sur nous deux. Il indiqua Sam avec un signe de tête.

Christie sourit nerveusement et hocha la tête. « J'ai toujours voulu être médecin. Tu devras changer le pansement souvent. Nous devons nous assurer que ton saignement s'est arrêté et que la coupure guérie bien. »

Kurt acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait compris. « Tu devrais juste venir chez moi ce soir. Comme ça tu pourras apprendre à ma morveuse de petite sœur comment faire ça. Elle a facilement mal au cœur donc peut-être que ça pourrait être une thérapie ou une autre connerie de ce genre. »

Christie s'arrêta pour baisser les yeux vers Kurt. Elle n'était pas sûr de si c'était sérieux ou pas mais sa tante et son once allait probablement devenir fou si elle ne rentrait pas chez elle. Et comment les parents de Kurt le prendraient s'il ramenait chez lui une fille étrange.

« Je suis gay si c'est ce à quoi tu es en train de penser… »

« Non ! » Christie rit, « Je sais que ce n'est pas ton intention. C'est juste que je dois rentrer chez moi éventuellement. »

Kurt l'ignora et changea de sujet en revenant à leur précédente conversation. « Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Christie avait sa tête la plus confuse à cause du changement de sujet.

« Tu as dit que tu aurais voulu être médecin. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ça ? »

« Tout. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil et allait la cuisiner pour plus d'information quand Finn cria leur fichant la trouille à eux deux. « Mec, les yeux de Sam sont ouverts ! Regarde ! » Finn fit une danse joyeuse, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait… mais encore une fois il avait l'air d'une victime d'AVC quand il dansait donc personne ne pouvait vraiment dire.

« Oui, je suis réveillé. Arrête de crier, ma tête me fait mal. » Sam posa une main sur son front et grimaça à cause de ses muscles endoloris. « Oh mon dieu j'ai mal. »

Christie finit de mettre son pansement à Kurt et tourna son attention vers Sam. « Il faut que tu manges et que tu prennes des analgésiques. Ils vont te faire te rendormir mais au moins tu te sentiras un peu mieux. » Kurt tourna son corps pour faire face au blond également.

Sam regarda Finn puis Kurt puis Christie et encore Kurt. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? »

« Kurt le psychotique l'a amené. Il peut mieux répondre à ça. » Finn pointa ouvertement du doigt le garçon aux yeux bleus. Christie fronça les sourcils.

« Elle a pris soin de toi… de nous deux. Donc soit reconnaissant. En tout cas, elle nous a aidés à te trouver donc je ne pouvais pas la laisser rentrer chez Jake et ces imbéciles. Qui sait comment ils auraient réagi. » dit Kurt.

« C'est vrai, » commença Christie, « j'aurais été bousculée un peu, poussée contre un mur ou deux. Ensuite il aurait dit à ma tante et à mon oncle – ses parents – que j'ai fait quelque chose de ridicule et je n'aurais pas pu revenir à Lima pour dieu sait combien de temps. Et crois-moi, même si Jake et ses amis me traitent comme quelqu'un sans importance et me font faire des trucs stupides, venir à Lima le week-end est le point culminant de mon… mon tout. Il est la seule famille de sang que j'ai… lui et ses parents. Ma famille d'accueil me traite comme de la merde. »

Finn et Sam furent immédiatement attristés par l'histoire. Kurt la regarda juste curieusement. « Tu n'as jamais été adoptée toute ta vie ? »

« J'étais. »répondit-elle catégoriquement. « Mes parents adoptifs sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Ensuite je suis restée avec leurs parents, que j'aimais juste autant même si ce n'était pas pareil que mes parents adoptifs… ils m'appelaient leur petite-fille, mais il n'y eut pas longtemps avant que je ne les perde aussi. »

Finn s'adossa contre sa porte fermée en regardant la jeune fille tristement. « Merde… est-ce qu'ils sont morts aussi ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Mais ils ne furent plus capables de prendre soin de moi. J'ai été mise dans une famille d'accueil et j'ai un peu bougé. Parfois quand je viens ici je vais visiter leur maison, un de mes endroits préférés. Mais je suis vraiment triste qu'ils ne soient pas là. »

Puck fit irruption dans la pièce et sourit quand il vit que Sam était réveillé. Ensuite il rit à cause des deux garçons pleins de pansements. « Merde. On dirait un de ces hôpitaux qu'ils mettent dans des zones de guerres pour les soldats blessés. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit aussi, se levant et enfilant son sweat par-dessus sa tête et ayant un mouvement de recul à la sensation lancinante dans son bras.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Tu dois relaxer ton bras, Kurt. » Christie le regarda, incrédule. Elle ne savait pas comme tous les autres à quel point Kurt était stupide.

« Je me sens stupide avec un pull avec seulement une manche. Je préfère marcher nu. »

Puck fit un visage dégouté et Kurt leva son majeur. « Mais merci Christie. » La jeune fille sourit chaleureusement. « Venez trous-du-cul allons chercher à manger pour Sam. » Finn et Puck suivirent leur ami en dehors de la chambre et claquèrent la porte.

Sam pensa à la petite conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. « Merci, Christie. Tu n'as pas à faire tout… ça. »

Christie secoua la tête. « Si. C'est partiellement de ma faute et tout. » Elle attrapa la télécommande et appuya sur le guide d'information. « Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais regarder ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Peu importe. »

Un silence maladroit remplit la pièce.

« Tu sais, » il tourna sa tête pour regarder la jeune fille à côté de lui sur le lit, « tu m'as laissé vraiment dur hier soir. Mon corps ne me fait pas trop mal pour une pip- »

« Non. »

« Okay. »

~oOo~

Briana raccrocha le téléphone après que sa mère ait appelé en lui demandant où elle et Blaine étaient. Elle avait dit à Alice que Wes et Blaine étaient avec elle et qu'ils allaient bien. Alice avait dit okay et qu'elle allait travailler et serait à la maison le lendemain matin. Briana le dit à Blaine et le garçon hocha la tête, jouant avec son stupide bracelet BBR. Avec les sentiments furieux contre Kurt qu'il avait maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir même le porter.

Quinn sortit un autre joint et commença à le fumer juste devant tout le monde. Le stress de la soirée avait définitivement ruiné sa bonne humeur. Elle espéra soudain que Finn avait plus de ce qu'ils avaient fumé le soir de leur concert… ça aiderait.

Briana la regarda d'une manière agacée. « Est-ce que tu es obligée de fumer ça maintenant ? »

« Je ne suis pas obligée, non. » Quinn sourit. Briana leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit quand même. Quelle fin géniale à son rendez-vous. Juste parfait.

Un Kurt torse nu redescendit au rez-de-chaussée avec Puck et Finn. Les garçons se dirigèrent vers la cuisine Finn sortant la soupe que Carole avait fait pour son ami. Wes se leva et alla dans la cuisine avec les garçons. Blaine sentit son pantalon se serrer alors qu'il regardait le corps de Kurt depuis le salon mais respira un coup et tourna son attention vers la télévision.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir un verre d'eau ? » demanda Wes.

« Finn espèce d'imbécile ! Tu n'as pas offert à mon pote quelque chose à boire ? » Kurt lança une canette de bière vide à la tête de son ami faisant s'énervé l'imposant garçon. « Enfoiré. » répondit Finn. Il jeta à Wes une bouteille d'eau et demanda aux autres en criant s'ils avaient soif.

« Non merci. » répondit Blaine.

« Je vais prendre une bouteille d'eau aussi, s'il te plait. » répondit Rory.

« Quoi mon pote ? » demanda Finn. Briana sourit.

« De l'eau… »

« Oiseau ? Non mec je demandais si quelqu'un avait soif. »

Rory regarda Finn fixement pendant que tout le monde reniflait en essayant de retenir leurs rires.

« Hey, hey, » dit Kurt, en frottant son bras douloureux, « laisser mon futur beau-frère tranquille. »

Les sourcils de Rory se haussèrent d'une manière dansante tandis qu'il souriait à moitié au badboy. Le même badboy qui avait failli mettre son corps entier dans un plâtre la dernière fois qu'il était venu chez lui. « Merci ! » dit-il gaiement.

Kurt sourit, « Rory, soit gentil. Briana et Quinn ne sont pas des skanks. »

Les garçons éclatèrent tous de rire, Briana tapant Blaine à l'arrière de la tête et regardant Finn, Quinn regardant Puck et faisant un doigt d'honneur à Kurt.

« Va chercher ton eau bro. » Finn appela Rory, laissant Blaine être le seul garçon dans le salon. Il resta là tranquillement, ne voulant pas aller dans la cuisine avec un Kurt torse nu. Ça n'aiderait pas exactement ses sentiments pour Kurt ou son… membre.

« Merci mon pote. » Rory prit l'eau des mains de Finn et l'ouvrit.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais un rendez-vous hier soir Rory. » dit Kurt. Il sourit à l'irlandais tandis que le 9ème année déglutit fortement, un peu d'eau coulant d sa bouche. Wes sourit à eux d'eux. Rory regarda Blaine dans le salon pour de l'aide mais son compatriote de 9ème année détourna les yeux avec un sourire innocent.

Rory essuya l'eau de son menton et répondit. « Je n'appellerai pas ça un rendez-vous. J'ai juste passé du temps avec Kate et Blaine et Sebastian. »

« Mhmm, » répondit Kurt, en frottant son menton. Il regarda Blaine sur le canapé qui avait un petit sourire. « Kate pensait que c'était un rendez-vous. Elle était toute bouleversée que tu ne l'aies pas embrassée. »

Blaine secoua la tête avec un sourire mais resta silencieux.

« Mais elle ne me donnait pas cette ambiance tu sais. Elle était tendue tout le film. » expliqua Rory.

« Tu dois juste y aller. Montre lui qui est le boss ! » Kurt poussa l'épaule de Rory plus fort que nécessaire et le garçon renversa presque son eau.

« Je le ferai la prochaine fois ! » répondit Rory, excité d'avoir le soutien du grand frère protecteur de Kate.

« Bien. » répondit Kurt, retenant un rire. Wes se sentit mal pour le jeune homme mais espéra qu'il pourra rester dans les parages pour voir comment ça se jouait. Honnêtement ça ne pouvait pas se finir bien.

Puck se leva de son siège à la table en s'étirant. « Comment est-ce que tu rentres chez toi Kurt, parce que je dois y aller maintenant… ? Quinn et moi sommes excités. »

« Parles pour toi, trouduc. » répondit la blonde aux mèches roses.

« Briana va nous déposer. » répondit Kurt, souriant à la brune sur le canapé.

« Bien sûr que non putain. » répondit-elle.

Le badboy l'ignora et continua sa conversation. « Allons avoir des relations sexuelles. Appelle-moi plus tard. » Il en tapa cinq avec Puck et le garçon dit au revoir à tout le monde. Il traina Quinn à l'étage pour dire au revoir à Sam et les deux partirent peu après.

Wes se leva pour aller vers Blaine mais Kurt le rappela un moment. Ils se parlèrent en murmurant pendant que Rory et Finn emmenait à manger et à boire à l'étage pour Sam et Christie. Blaine regarda les garçons curieux de ce qu'il se passait. Il remarqua la flexion des muscles de Kurt tandis qu'il jouait avec un pendentif autour de son cou, les contours de sa poitrine et la minceur de son abdomen. Wes hocha la tête avec ferveur au ce que disait le badboy tandis que Kurt continuait de parler. Il sortit ensuite son téléphone pour vérifier quelque chose et le rangea, murmurant une réponse à son nouvel ami. Kurt acquiesça et les deux allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon avec Blaine et Briana.

« Et tu n'as pas froid du tout ? » demanda Briana à Kurt, regardant toujours la télévision. Wes s'assit de l'autre côté de la 11ème année posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je vais bien. Finn va me donner quelque chose à mettre. Comment était ton rendez-vous ? »

« Ça allait très bien en fait avant que tu ne te montres en saignant de partout. »

Kurt rit. « Ouais. Tu veux voir ? »

« Nan. »

« Non regarde ce n'est pas si crade. » Il se leva et avança vers la jeune fille mais elle se tortilla loin avec un éclat de rire. « Je te jure que si tu ne recule pas tu vas avoir un autre appendice sanglant. »

Blaine regarda les deux avec un sourire. C'était le Kurt qu'il aimait voir, celui bête qui pouvait faire rire avec juste une expression du visage ou une remarque excentrique. Celui avec qui il restait toute la nuit à parler de musique ou de films ou quand ils se donnaient une autre chance pour revivre ce qui s'était passé sur le canapé avant que Blaine ne le jette. Ensuite l'autre Kurt ramènerait sa tête et ils seraient là où ils étaient maintenant. La bêtise fait chier.

« Très bien. Ne regarde pas. Mais si tu veux me ramener chez moi pour que je puisse prendre ma voiture et prendre tout le monde moi-même ça peut-être arrangé. Comme ça tu pourras passer le reste de la soirée toute seule avec Frankenteen. »

Briana considéra sa proposition mais haussa les épaules. 'Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de sauvetage pour cette nuit. Je pourrais aussi rentrer à la maison. »

Kurt sourit. « Je vais aller prendre une de ses vieilles vestes de quand il avait six ans à peu près. Ça devrait aller. » Wes, Briana et Blaine rirent tandis que Kurt montait les escaliers.

« Vous ne vous parlez pas vous deux je suppose ? » demanda Briana à son frère.

« Tu supposes bien. » répondit-il.

Elle regarda Wes et fit un hochement de tête triste. Aussi fort qu'elle voulait que Blaine se réveille et réalise que Kurt était un imbécile, elle savait que le garçon était son ami et qu'à chaque fois que Kurt se comportait de mauvaise manière ça affectait son frère. Heureusement ils pouvaient travailler sur ça… sans être bizarre cette fois bien sûr.

« Bien. »

~oOo~

Briana sortit de la maison des Hudson avec Kurt, Blaine, Wes, Christie et Rory. D'après elle, elle serait capable de seulement de prendre cinq passagers dans sa petite Audi. Quatre passagers confortablement. Six personnes étaient là à attendre un trajet. Petit problème.

« Donc qui se met par terre ? » demanda Briana tout en marchant vers la côté conducteur.

Tout le monde se regardèrent les uns les autres, Kurt regarda Blaine avec un clin d'œil. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Tu peux revenir pour moi et Wes. »

Wes secoua la tête. « Nan trop fatigué. Et ma main me tue. Kurt va attendre avec Blaine okay ? »

« Ça me parait bien. Mais comme c'est à 10 minutes de marche, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Juste ramène Rory chez lui et dépose Christie chez moi, s'il te plait. »

Blaine allait protester mais tout le monde sauta rapidement dans la voiture et sa sœur démarra.

_C'est quoi cette embrouille ? _

Kurt sourit innocemment et commença à marcher. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et courut pour le rattraper suivant la lenteur du plus vieux. Il pouvait dire par la façon dont Kurt tenait son bras qu'il avait très mal mais l'adolescent ne le montrerait pas trop sur son visage.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, l'air froid heurtant leurs visages exposés et les rendant rouges. Kurt ne semblait pas intéressé à ce que son rythme s'accélère bien que la température devait être inférieure à 30° maintenant. Une partie de ça était parce qu'il était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour s'intéresser au temps ou à un autre non-sens. Le reste était parce qu'il devait profiter de ce petit temps qu'il avait avec Blaine. Une fois qu'ils feraient chez lui il devrait plus que probablement rentrer et ce serait le fin de ça. Ce n'était pas _du tout_ comme ça qu'il voulait passer le week-end.

« Comment va Sam ? » Blaine sortit Kurt de ses pensées avec cette question. Et c'était alors qu'il réalisa à quel point il était heureux d'entendre la voix du 9ème année. Kurt frotta ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et souffla de l'air chaud dans ses deux mains avant de répondre.

« Il va bien aller. Je déteste ce qui est arrivé mais tout ce qui importe c'est qu'il aille bien. » Il remit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda le plus jeune. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules avec un sourire léger. « Je vais bien, tu sais. Ton bras ? »

« Il fait mal putain. » Kurt sourit. « Je le mérite. Une petite piqure de rappel. Apparemment la première fois qu'ils ont sorti un couteau pour moi n'était pas assez. »

« Une piqure de rappel ? » demanda Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête mais resta silencieux.

« Ça avait l'air trop beau pour être vrai. » dit le 9ème année.

Il y eut encore du silence, les deux garçons avançant lentement dans le quartier.

« Je vois que ce que je fais affecte tout le monde, Blaine. Et je me sens comme de la merde à cause de ça. Je suis fatigué d'être égoïste si ça veut dire que je vais perdre tout le monde. J'ai assez perdu. » Il fut silencieux un moment, regardant le sol tandis qu'ils marchaient. Blaine lui jeta un regard curieux d'entendre le reste de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Kurt. Heureusement il reprit la parole. « Je sais que tu as dit que tu vas te remettre de moi et tout. Juste ne renonce pas à moi en tant qu'ami cependant. Je sais que tu as un petit-ami maintenant mais le temps viendra pour moi aussi. Je suis trop sexy pour être ignoré. »

Blaine rit en secouant la tête à cause de l'impertinence du garçon. « Fais-moi une promesse Kurt et nous pourrons être les plus proches des amis. »

Kurt sourit. « J'aime vraiment là où cela va B. »

« Non, » Blaine rit, « rien de ça. Promets-moi que tu vas arrêter ça – tout et n'importe quoi qui t'on mit toi et Sam dans ce pétrin. » Il devenait sérieux, « Je suis fatigué de m'inquiéter pour toi… et je viens juste de te rencontrer. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tous les autres doivent sentir. »

Ils traversèrent pour aller du côté de leur rue et continuèrent leur trajet. « Tu sais que ça va prendre du temps. Je ne peux pas changer en une nuit. Mais je promets de travailler dessus. Tu vas m'aider ? » Ils s'arrêtèrent devant chez Blaine pour voir que Briana n'était pas encore arrivée et faisait toujours sa tournée. Rory vivait assez loin. Kurt rapprocha Blaine de lui et retourna le plus jeune pour qu'ils puissent se faire face. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine ferma les yeux tandis que Kurt levait son bon bras et passait une main dans les boucles indisciplinées du 9ème année les poussant pour voir son visage

« J'ai besoin de toi, Blaine. »

Des frissons descendirent dans la colonne vertébrale de Blaine et de l'électricité passa à travers le corps de Kurt. Ses mains traversèrent le corps de Blaine jusqu'à la main de 9ème année qu'il tint fermement. « Tu es magnifique, tu le sais ? »

Blaine avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il verrait serait probablement plus qu'il ne pourrait y faire face. C'était plus facile de rester dans le noir. Il sentit Kurt se rapprocher de lui d'un pas et son cœur commença à battre plus fort.

« Kurt je ne peux pas faire ça... c'est beaucoup trop. »

« Shhh... » Kurt se rapprocha de Blaine et mît son visage près de celui de son voisin. Ses lèvres étaient juste à côté de son oreille. Blaine pouvait sentir les poils de barbe de sa mâchoire sur sa joue tandis que le garçon murmurait. « Je veux juste te faire comprendre que j'ai besoin de toi. » Sa main revint sur le haut du corps de 9ème année et s'arrêta à cause de son visage figée, Kurt caressa sa peau d'olive avec son pouce et Blaine le regarda enfin. Le 11ème année recula pour qu'ils soient les yeux dans les yeux. Et juste comme avant, les yeux de Kurt étaient fixés sur les lèvres de Blaine.

« Kurt... »

Le son de la voiture de Briana arrivant dans le bloc les interrompit tous les deux. Kurt relâcha à contrecœur la main de Blaine et lui sourit tristement. « Je suis désolé. Jetais un peu emporté je suppose... » Il regarda le sol et s'éloigna ensuite pour s'approcher de la voiture.

Les lumières des phares de l'Audi permirent à Blaine de voir juste à quel point Kurt était vrai avec lui et rien ne faisait plus mal. Bien sûr c'était comme ça maintenant mais qu'est-ce que cette promesse voulait dire ? Une seule fois dirait s'il voulait dire ce qu'il disait pu le petit accident plutôt cette nuit l'effrayait le faisant temporairement ressentir ça - se sentir comme une nouvelle personne.

Kurt passa derrière lui et vers la voiture qui se garait dans le garage des Anderson. Christie en sortir et sourit maladroitement au garçon. « Sérieusement, tu peux me ramener chez ma tante et mon oncle. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me déclarent disparue ou quelque chose d'autre. »

« Tu pourras les appeler quand nous serons à l'intérieur, allons-y. »

Kurt tira Wes dans une de ces salutations d'homme mi- poignée de main-mi-câlin en épargnant leurs parties blessées et dit bonne nuit au garçon. Blaine s'approcha du groupe et dit bonsoir à Christie qui lui dit pareil avec un "heureuse de te rencontrer". Kurt regarda Briana et dit, « Merci pour tout. _Désolé-d 'avoir-ruiné-ton-pas-vraiment-rendez-vous-avec-Finn _bonsoir. » Briana rit et répondit « Bonsoir salope. »

Kurt alla s'approcher de Blaine encore une fois avant de se replier dans sa maison. Il sourit à Blaine pour le laisser savoir qu'il était amical. « Donc, tu traine avec ton meilleur ami demain ? » demanda-t-il mais le déclara plutôt. « Wes me l'a dit parce que je lui ai demandé ce que vous ferez quand vous serez debout donc ne lui cries pas dessus. Mais ça a l'air d'un bon dimanche – en espérant qu'il ne sera pas aussi actif qu'aujourd'hui l'était… en fait que hier l'était… » Il regarda sa montre. Blaine regardait Kurt en souhaitant avoir une petite conversation à propos de ce qui venait d'arriver mais il la laissa pour un autre jour. Kurt continua, « Amuse-toi okay ? Je serai prêt pour emmener Wes à l'aéroport au 16 heures demain. »

Blaine acquiesça. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain ? »

« Je serai avec le groupe pour passer du temps avec Sammy et tout ça. Juste envoie moi un message si Sebastian t'ennuie. Je viendrai à la rescousse. » Le 9ème année leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Kurt lui faisait un clin d'œil et marchait vers chez lui. « Bonne nuit, B. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Briana fit à son frère un regard connaisseur tandis qu'elle allait à la porte d'entrée et le déverrouillait. Wes la suivit après avoir attrapé son meilleur ami qui fixait Kurt et Christie à la porte.

« Heureuse de voir que vous deux vous êtes réconciliés. » dit Briana, en ouvrant la porte.

« L'es-tu vraiment ? » demanda Blaine tandis qu'il la fermait à clef.

« Pas vraiment mais… je ne sais pas. Un peu ? » répondit-elle. Wes haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il enlevait son manteau.

« Il commence à se faire apprécier de toi hein Bri Bri ? » Blaine sourit à sa grande sœur en s'adossa contre la porte d'entrée avec les bras croisés.

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire, ébouriffant les chevaux de Wes avant de monter les escaliers. « Je le déteste. 'Nuit les garçons. »

Blaine secoua la tête tandis qu'il enlevait son caban. « Vous êtes horribles les gars, tu le sais ? Le truc de planifier de me faire rentrer tout seule avec Kurt. »

Wes sourit, « Ce n'était pas prévu, c'est juste arrivé. C'est comme tombé du ciel et a atterrit sur nos genoux. Mais je suis heureux que ce soit arrivé, vous deux avez discuté. »

Blaine haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui venait d'arriver. Et il voulait que Wes – qui était définitivement fan de Kurt – ait une bonne idée des deux garçons avant qu'il ne donne une opinion qui lui serait oui ou non demandée. « Donc qu'est-ce que c'était que tout le truc de vous deux murmurant alors ? »

« Oh… je ne peux pas dire. Nous avons parlé à titre confidentiel. »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis ton meilleur ami, Wes. »

« Et je suis le tien. Allons dormir cependant. Je dois rencontrer ce gars Sebastian demain et c'est mieux que je le fasse avec 8 heures de repos. » Wes se leva et monta les marches.

« Il sera là dans 5 heures donc je ne sais pas comment ça va marcher. D'ailleurs nous devons parler de trucs… »

« Rappelle-toi quand je voulais parler de trucs plus tôt et que tu ne te sentais pas de parler. La vengeance est une salope. »

Blaine se gratta la tête, impuissant, un sourire léger apparaissant sur ses lèvres. _Je déteste mes amis. _

~oOo~

**A/N : Hmm… qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que Kurt dit la vérité ? Est-ce que Sebastian va impressionner Wes ? Qui donc est Christie ? Est-ce que quelqu'un y accorde même de l'importance ? Lol. Nous verrons. Mwahaha. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I Don't Want to Be Right **

**A/T : Et voilà déjà le chapitre 11 **** merci pour toutes les reviews et bonne et heureuse année )**

**Chapitre 11**

Burt Hummel tira sur le bord de son chapeau et lissa sa salopette de travail. Ça avait été encore une autre longue journée de travail. La veille avait été tellement occupée qu'il avait fini par travailler 12 heures sans pause. Pourquoi au juste toute les voitures de Lima avaient senti le besoin de se casser ce week-end, il n'en était pas sûr, mais les voitures tenaces donnaient à manger à ses enfants et un toit au-dessus de leurs têtes. Burt avança jusqu'à sa commode et s'assura qu'l était présentable. Après un rapide coup d'œil, il prit une photo encadrée d'Elizabeth et lui déposa un baiser sur le visage de sa défunte épouse. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire à quel point elle lui manquait.

L'homme quitta sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour préparer le petit-déjeuner pour son fils et sa fille, pour quand ils décideraient d se lever. Dieu sait s'il ne recevra pas un appel au travail de sa fille affirmant qu'elle allait mourir. Il était temps pour la jeune fille de prendre quelques leçons de cuisine.

Pendant son trajet vers le rez-de-chaussée, Burt trébucha sur une espadrille rose et noire. Il se rattrapa avant de tomber et se tourna pour ramasser l'objet gênant. Il avait perdu le compte de combien de fois il avait dit à sa fille de ranger d'elle-même et une espadrille sur les marches était tout simplement ridicule. L'homme la rangea hors du chemin avec l'intention de gronder sa fille pour son désordre.

Dans la cuisine, Burt commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner rapidement avant de devoir partir au travail. Même s'il aimerait faire confiance à ses employés pour la responsabilité de tenir les choses jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, ce n'était juste pas une réalité. Il faisait plus confiance à son fils de 16 ans pour faire un meilleur job en dirigeant son magasin qu'à un de ces cancres d'employés.

Kate descendit les escaliers encore endormie après que de l'odeur du bacon, des pommes de terre rissolées et des œufs soit arrivée jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle sourit, allant à la cuisine pour dire bonjour à son père avec un baiser.

« Bonjour, papa. Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda Kate, en s'asseyant à la table.

« Bonjour, magnifique. Oui assez bien. Et toi ? »

Kate pensa immédiatement au stress de la veille avec Kurt. « Ça aurais pu être mieux. »

Burt la regarda d'un air interrogateur mais se rappela qu'il était supposé relever l'incident de la chaussure de ce matin. « J'ai failli me casser une jambe en descendant les marches aujourd'hui tu sais. »

« Comment ? » Kate haussa un sourcil.

« Je t'ai demandé mainte et mainte fois de ranger tes affaires mais j'ai trébuché sur une espadrille en descendant les marches. Tu es un peu trop âgée pour ça, Katelyn. »

« Quelle chaussure papa ? Je ne suis même pas sortie hier… » Elle se retourna et vit une chaussure Nike rose et noire sur une marche des escaliers. _Ce n'est même pas mon espadrille… _

« Papa je n'ai aucune idée d'où ça vient ce n'est même pas la mienne ! »

Ce fut le tour de Burt de hausser un sourcil. Si ce n'est pas la tienne, à qui est-elle ? Elle n'est certainement pas à Kurt. »

Les deux se regardèrent avec curiosité.

Kate se leva de son siège à la table et alla vers le placard. Une fois qu'elle l'ouvrit, elle remarqua une veste féminine qui n'était pas la sienne non plus. Quelque chose de bizarre se passait ici…

« Ecoute papa. Ce n'est pas mon manteau. Ce ne sont pas mes chaussures. Je suis innocente. »

Burt finit de cuisiner et alla rejoindre sa fille dans le couloir. Elle avait raison, ce manteau était un peu trop grand pour elle, et après avoir vérifié, les chaussures avaient deux pointures au-dessus de celle de sa fille.

« Excuse-moi, » dit Burt à sa fille, grimpant les marches vers la chambre de son fils, chaussure en main. Kate ne l'écouta pas cependant, et suivit de près son père. Quand Burt rejoint la porte de Kurt, il frappa deux fois avant d'entrer et fut pris de court par ce qu'il vit.

Kurt était sur le sol allongé sur le dos, étendu sur un tas de couvertures profondément endormi. Comme il dormait torse nu, Burt put voir son bras gauche avec un énorme bandage. Son cœur se glaça immédiatement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'était devenu leur relation pour que le garçon soit blessé de cette façon et ne se préoccupait même pas de laisser son père le savoir ?

Sur le lit était allongée une jeune fille, peut-être de l'âge entre Kurt et Kate. Elle avait l'air épuisée alors qu'elle s'accrochait à un oreiller et dormait tranquillement. Ça devait être la coupable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici en train de passer la nuit avec son fils ?

Burt se tourna vers sa fille qui observait aussi la scène et fit à la plus jeune un regard interrogatif. Kate haussa seulement les épaules, n'ayant aucune idée de qui elle était ou de pourquoi elle était ici.

Burt entra dans la chambre et s'agenouilla à côté de son fils. Il lui donna quelques petits coups dans les côtes pour essayer de le réveiller mais sans beaucoup de succès. Burt avait l'intention de rester silencieux pour ne pas déranger l'étrange jeune fille – pourquoi il n'en était pas sûr… elle ne devrait même pas être là, mais il essayait toujours d'être respectueux. Après avoir secoué son fils durement Kurt ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda son père d'un air endormi et confus.

« Je dois te parler en bas fils. Maintenant. »

Kurt soupira, passant une main dans ses chevaux châtains. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fatigué dans sa vie, il en était sûr. Il acquiesça et essaya de s'asseoir, mais une douleur vive traversa son bras tendu. Kurt grimaça et se rallongea tandis que Burt le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Est-ce que tu peux me donner une minute, s'il te plait ? » demanda Kurt la voix basse d'avoir été endormi si longtemps.

Son père hocha la tête et se releva sur ses pieds, sortant de la chambre de son fils ainé. Kurt remarqua l'expression de sa sœur avant que Burt ne l'emmène un mix de confusion, d'inquiétude et de peur. Ça le brisa que ces sentiments lui soit infligés à cause de lui.

Le garçon prit une autre respiration profonde avant de mettre tout son poids dans son bras droit et de s'assoir sur le sol. Il leva les yeux vers son lit et vit Christie endormie et sourit. Il avait eu un rêve durant ses quelques heures de sommeil… plus un flashback en fait, et s'était rappelé d'où il connaissait la jeune fille. Si la journée se passait normalement il pourrait lui en parler après avoir déposé Wes à l'aéroport.

Kurt se leva et alla vers son armoire, prenant un tee-shirt noir et l'enfilant. L'action lui fit réaliser à quel point son bras était douloureusement lancinant et il retint une flopée de jurons pour ne pas réveiller la jeune fille. Le badboy sortit de sa chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour quelques analgésiques. Il dit bonjour à Burt et Katelyn, prenant deux pilules et un verre d'eau, et but les médicaments. Burt jeta un regard à son fils depuis son siège dans le salon et secoua la tête à la façon dont le garçon tenait son bras. La culpabilité commença à s'écraser sur lui.

Kurt alla rejoindre sa famille dans le salon. Il s'assit sur le bras du canapé près du fauteuil de son père où bien sûr Burt était assis, et à la droite de sa sœur Kate qui était assise sur le sofa. Kurt attendit patiemment que son père dise quelque chose. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas définir l'air sur le visage de Burt sur-le-champ, mais ce n'en était pas un qu'il aimait.

Burt souffla dans ses deux mains et les passa sur son visage. « Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, Kurt. »

Il ne continua pas. Apparemment quelque chose était arrivé à son fils en lui causant la douleur qu'il ressentait maintenant, il y avait une fille inconnue dans sa chambre alors que Burt avait des règles contre des choses comme ça, et pire que tout l'homme était hors circuit pour tout.

Kurt décida qu'il allait juste tout expliquer à son père. Ce sera la dernière fois. Il avait fini de causer à l'homme de la douleur. Il avait fini de causer de la douleur à tous les gens qui comptaient pour lui.

« Je… » Il soupira, ça ne sera pas facile. « Je suis sorti avec des amis hier soir. Dave Karofsky est apparu avec un couteau et m'a plutôt bien attaqué. C'est pourquoi je suis enveloppé de bandage comme ça. »

Burt regarda son fils avec des yeux furieux. « Où est Dave ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Nous l'avons laissé là-bas. » répondit Kurt.

Burt se rassit dans son fauteuil déterminé à obtenir des détails. Il était fatigué de rester dans le noir pour la vie de son fils et ça s'arrêtait maintenant. « Qui est "nous", Kurt ? »

Kurt hésita. Il ne voulait pas mentionner Wes ou Blaine parce que Burt courrait droit vers Alice. Et ce n'était même pas du tout de leur faute. Comme d'habitude, c'était de la sienne. « Puck et moi… juste nous. »

Burt hocha la tête. « Donc il t'a poignardé et vous deux êtes partis juste comme ça ? »

Kurt secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas été poignardé, plutôt coupé profondément. Et l'histoire n'était _pas _aussi simple.

« Non, papa,… nous nous sommes battus avec Dave et ses amis et il m'a tailladé dans le processus. … Nous avons réussi à battre en retraite et partir avant que les flics n'arrivent. »

Burt secoua la tête et encore une fois la mit dans ses mains. Kurt put voir une larme couler sur le visage de son père et il réalisa encore une fois à quel point il était un loser, et à quel point tout le monde avait raison. Les mots de Briana d'il y a quelque jours résonnèrent dans sa tête :

_Toi d'un autre côté, tu vas finir tout seul après que tu ais repoussé tous ceux qui pensaient à toi. _

La vache était sur place.

« Kate, est-ce que tu peux nous laisser une minute papa et moi ? »

Katelyn ne regarda même pas son frère. Elle hocha seulement la tête et monta les escaliers. Kurt se tourna vers Burt qui essuyait ses yeux et regardait droit devant. La porte de la chambre de Kate se ferma et Burt commença à parler. « Je vais te perdre, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce sera entièrement ma faute. Parce que j'ai échoué en tant que père- »

« Non, papa… tu ne me perdras pas. J'en ai fini avec tout ça je ne ferais plus rien comme ça je te le jure- »

« Tu es dehors là-bas et je n'ai aucune idée de où tu es ou de ce que tu fais ou avec qui tu le fais… constamment à te bagarrer, et ne pense pas que je ne sais pas à propos de ce que tu fumes ou bois. Je le sens sur toi la plupart des nuits où tu rentres. Tu fuis la police…tu as une fille inconnue dans ma maison. Mon dieu, Kurt… je sais que je vous ai déçus toi et Kate -»

Kurt se sentit complètement et totalement comme de la merde. « Non papa, ne te blâme pas… c'est ma faute… Je sais à quel point j'étais et je sis stupide… mais j'ai appris de mes erreurs. »

Burt ne put presque pas croire les mots de son fils. Toutes les autres fois où il avait approché Kurt pour quelque chose comme ça, le garçon avait haussé les épaules et sourit, prenant ses clefs de voiture et partait pour la journée. Maintenant il montrait de la repentance.

« Tu te traine pas encore avec Xavier n'est-ce pas, fiston ? »

Kurt secoua la tête en hésitant mais décida d'être honnête. « Non… je l'ai vu hier mais ce n'était pas dans l'intention d'être encore impliqué avec lui- »

Burt regarda son fils sérieusement. « Je _ne veux pas _que tu sois près de lui. »

« Je sais papa. Je sais. »

Burt se leva et alla dans la cuisine, se servant une tasse de café. Kurt le suivit tristement en espérant que son père le croirait. Ce serait long avec les antécédents du jeune homme mais il était déterminé à se prouver.

Burt ajusta son chapeau sur sa tête tandis qu'il faisait face à son fils. « Pourquoi il y a une fille à l'étage ? Tu sais que j'ai des règles. »

Kurt regarda fixement son père. « Papa, je suis gay. »

« J'ai toujours des règles, fiston. Ces règles ne changent pas parce que tu n'es pas engagé avec cette personne. Je ne veux juste personne chez moi pour la nuit, surtout quand je ne suis pas au courant… »

Kurt hocha la tête mais lui donna une explication. « Oui papa. Elle s'appelle Christie – elle m'a aidé avec ça, » il fit un signe vers son bras gauche, « et elle est dans une mauvaise passe. Mais ça n'arrivera plus. Nous serons bientôt en dehors de tout ça. Je protège juste ses arrières, tu sais ? »

Burt posa sa tasse de café et hocha la tête d'un signe compréhensif. Il avait vraiment le cœur de sa mère. « Okay, Kurt. Je dois partir pour le travail. Où est-ce que tu seras aujourd'hui ? »

« Chez Finn. » répondit Kurt tout en essayant de lire le visage de son père. Il ne réussit pas vraiment.

« S'il te plait reste en dehors des problèmes. »

Kurt hocha la tête.

« I manger donc toi et Katie prenez quelque chose et tes amis aussi. Je te verrais- »

Kurt attrapa son père dans une étreinte serrée, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de l'homme. Burt ne perdit pas de temps à répondre, ses yeux commençant à se mouiller encore de larmes.

« Je suis tellement désolé, papa. »

Burt embrassa le front de son fils et lui chuchota, 'Je t'aime, Kurt… plus que tout. Nous allons bien aller. »

~oOo~

Blaine n'avait pas dormi après que la bande ne soit arrivée chez eux. Son esprit était ailleurs surtout bloqué sur ce qui était arrivé devant chez lui avec Kurt. C'était tellement dur pour lui de s'engager avec quelqu'un, mais plus il essayait de le repousser plus fort il revenait.

_Kurt. _

Tout était Kurt. Et ce n'était pas juste du tout. Tout était ces yeux bleus bloqués sur ses lèvres et sa main placée dans la sienne. Ce n'était pas juste.

Blaine tourna son attention vers Wes qui était toujours endormi dans son sac de couchage, un peu de bave coulant sur son menton. Blaine rit et secoua la tête. Il devrait s'assurer de rendre leur temps restant spécial parce que son ami allait lui manquer terriblement.

Ça faisait une heure et quelque qu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison et il était un peu plus que cinq heures du matin. Blaine savait qu'il avait besoin de faire une sieste parce qu'il ne voulait pas ne ressembler à rien quand son petit-ami viendrait. Ce n'était pas idéal. Sebastian était toujours sexy en diable. Mon son esprit ne voulait pas s'arrêter de voyager. Un bruit lui ficha la trouille, mais il se détendit quand il réalisa qu'il venait seulement de son téléphone.

**Va dormir. –Kurt**

Blaine haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il tapait une réponse.

_Comment est-ce que tu sais que je suis réveillé ? Espèce de harceleur. –Blaine_

**Je te connais. En plus c'était une nuit d'enfer. Ce serait plutôt difficile de dormir après ça. –Kurt**

Blaine hocha la tête et se lécha les lèvres. Il envoya une réponse et attendis que son ami réponde.

_J'ai détesté la nuit dernière. Je n'ai jamais été aussi effrayé de toute ma vie, Kurt. –Blaine_

**Je suis désolé. –Kurt **

_Je sais que tu l'es. Je pouvais le voir dans tes yeux. Juste s'il te plait, s'il te plait arrête. Okay ? –Blaine _

Blaine posa son téléphone sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Kurt était désolé, mais est-ce qu'être désolé le ferait vouloir faire mieux ? C'était la question.

**J'essaye de mon mieux. C'est une promesse. –Kurt **

**Es-tu excité pour tout à l'heure ? –Kurt **

Kurt avait envoyé le message si vite que Blaine n'avait pas été capable de répondre à celui d'avant. Il savait en quelque sorte que Kurt amènerait le sujet du rendez-vous avec Sebastian si ça pouvait même être appelé comme ça. Honnêtement ils Honnêtement ils allaient juste rester ici à regarder un film, non ? Mais Kurt avait besoin de sa propre relation parce qu'il était un peu trop investi dans celle de Blaine. Le 9eme année rit à cette pensée. Il savait très bien qu'il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui.

_Je suis excité, mais inquiet aussi. –Blaine_

**À propos de ? – Kurt**

_Et bien je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami donc je me sens un peu maladroit. Sebastian est bien plus expérimenté. –Blaine_

Blaine se rallongea en attendant une réponse. Il entendit sa sœur marcher à travers la maison et pensa à aller l'embêter mais décida qu'il était trop paresseux.

**Okay. Tu es intelligent. Prend ton temps. Je doute qu'il soit le genre de gars qui te rendrait mal à l'aise. –Kurt**

Blaine était d'accord. Ils avaient parlé de ça le jour de son anniversaire durant cette conversation téléphonique, acceptant d'aller lentement.

**En plus n'importe quel idiot peut voir qu'il t'aime bien. Il ne va pas bousiller ça. Il n'est pas moi. Donc relax. –Kurt**

C'était assez doux mais le message sous-jacent rendit le bouclé un peu triste.

_Non il n'est pas toi. C'est ce qui me fait le plus mal pour être honnête. -Blaine_

Il attendit de voir si Kurt répondrait mais réalisa que la réponse le déchirerait probablement encore plus. Il tapa un autre message.

_Donc tu l'aime bien maintenant ? -Blaine _

**Ha. Je ne sais pas à quel point c'est vrai. Mais j'apprécie qu'il rende mon ringard préféré heureux. D'accord ? -Kurt **

_Jusqu'à présent, oui. -Blaine _

**Exactement. Quand ça changera il entendra parler de moi. –Kurt**

Blaine sourit.

_J'apprécie mais je peux m'en occuper moi-même. –Blaine_

Il y eu plus que quelques minutes et toujours aucune réponse du badboy. Blaine pensa que peut-être il était allé dormir. Il commença à se lever avec l'intention de trouver son iPod ; peut-être que ça pourrait l'aider à se reposée un peu aussi. Mais son téléphone vibra encore.

**Pour cet incident devant, je suis désolé. Je suis perdu en ce moment. Nous sommes en bon termes okay ? –Kurt**

_C'est okay. –Blaine_

**C'est vrai ? –Kurt**

_Nous devrions mettre le passé derrière nous et aller de l'avant. -Blaine_

**D'accord. -Kurt**

Blaine s'assit sur son lit se demandant comment déplacer la conversation vers quelque chose de plus léger. Il se posait des questions sur son ami, sachant qu'elle avait probablement flippé à mort après avoir vu son frère blessé.

_Comment va Kate ? –Blaine_

Quelques secondes plus tard Kurt répondit.

**Elle est profondément endormie. Je lui parlerai plus tard. –Kurt **

_Okay. –Blaine _

**Va dormir. Je vais faire pareil. Passe une bonne journée et peut-être que je m'arrêterai chez toi ce soir. Bonne nuit, B. –Kurt **

_A plus tard. Bonne nuit. –Blaine _

~oOo~

Sebastian avait informé Blaine qu'il avait la maison pour lui et que ses parents ne seraient pas rentrés avant la nuit. Ils décidèrent de ne pas trainer chez Blaine parce qu'il ne voulait pas déranger sa mère qui venait juste de rentrer du travail et choisit à la place de passer la journée chez Sebastian. Wes s'en fichait de toute façon. Il voulait juste rencontrer ce gars.

Le voyage dans la Range Rover du 10ème année fut silencieux au début, en tout cas du côté de Wes. Il voulait juste voir comme les deux interagissaient et c'était différent. Différent de Blaine et Kurt parce que juste comme le garçon disait, ils étaient toujours ensemble, donc ils étaient plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Mais Sebastian et Blaine n'étaient pas mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, ils n'étaient juste pas aussi proche. Et ce n'était même pas dans le sens physique.

L'asiatique était assis à l'arrière en textotant avec sa petite-ami et écoutant les deux parler à voix basse. Peut-être que Sebastian ne voulait pas que Wes entende ça, mais ses oreilles à l'écoute étaient à fond.

« J'ai entendu que Karofsky et les autres gars sont en détention pour un interrogatoire ou quelque chose comme ça. » dit Sebastian à Blaine.

« Wow. Je ne le savais pas ça. » répondit Blaine.

« Ouais. » répondit Sebastian. Il fut silencieux un moment avant de continuer. « Je ne sais pas si tu devrais passer du temps avec ces gars de BBR, Blaine. Kurt va seulement te faire avoir des problèmes. »

Wes leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il est mon ami cependant, Sebastian. Ils le sont tous. Et il a besoin de soutien, pas de négligence. »

Expliquer ça à Sebastian n'allait probablement rien faire pour Blaine. Le 10ème année ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait donc il pensait juste que Kurt était un imbécile parce qu'il le voulait. Mais il y avait des raisons pour qu'il se conduise de cette manière. Kurt avait juste besoin d'aide en comprenant qu'il ne gagnerait rien en repoussant les gens, mais qu'il les perdrait encore plus. Et il commençait enfin à voir ça.

Sebastian se moqua des mots de son petit-ami. « Je suis sûr qu'il a des tonnes de personnes qui le soutiennent. Pourquoi est-ce que- »

« Je suis une de ces personnes, Sebastian. Si c'est un problème nous devrions parler de ça maintenant. Je ne le laisse pas tomber. » indiqua Blaine clairement, en regardant le running back. Sebastian hocha la tête d'une manière ennuyée.

« Okay. Je ne veux juste pas que tu sois blessé à cause de lui, babe. »

Blaine jouait distraitement avec son bracelet. « Je serai bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Wes regarda par la fenêtre, en écoutant constamment.

« Donc comment s'est passé ton samedi ? » demanda Blaine d'un air curieux. Ils n'avaient pas tellement parlé à part quelques messages.

« C'était bien. J'ai été à Westerville, j'ai vu quelques amis. » dit simplement Sebastian, faisant tourner sa voiture dans un quartier résidentiel.

« ça a l'air bien. C'est cool que tu sois toujours proche de tout le monde. » répondit Blaine avec un sourire. Sebastian hocha la tête. « Ouais. »

Wes leva les yeux vers le couple d'un air curieux. « Qu'est-ce qu'i Westerville ? »

Sebastian sursauta presque à cause de la voix derrière eux, perdu dans la conversation et étant enfin capable de passer du temps avec son petit-ami. « Mon ancienne école, la Dalton Académie. C'est à quelques heures de Lima »

« ça a l'air cher » déclara Wes, tournant son attention vers la fenêtre.

Sebastian rit légèrement. « ça l'est. »

Le trajet fut silencieux les minutes suivantes. Blaine réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais été dans la partie de Lima où ils étaient. Ça avait l'air d'un plutôt beau quartier. Sebastian commença à siffler un air… _Uptown Girl _était ce qui y ressemblait, mais Wes l'interrompit encore avec une autre question.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as quitté la Dalton Académie si ce n'est pas trop demander ? »

Sebastian arrêta de siffler tandis qu'il arrivait vers chez lui. « ce n'est pas trop. J'en étais fatigué. Ennuyé. Ce n'était plus assez intéressant pour moi, tu vois ? »

Blaine écouta Wes questionner son petit-ami encore une fois. Il se demandait où son meilleur ami voulait en venir.

« Donc est-ce que McKinley obtient ton intérêt ? »

« Elle a Blaine. » répondit Sebastian, « C'est assez pour moi. »

Blaine secoua la tête avec un sourire à la ringardise de la réponse. Sebastian était toujours une telle guimauve pour le 9ème année. C'était mignon.

« Et si Blaine te fatigue ou t'ennuie est-ce que tu vas le quitter aussi ? » demanda Wes sérieusement.

_Attends c'est quoi cette embrouille ? _pensa Blaine.

« Wes ! »

Blaine tourna son corps vers son meilleur ami qui avait un air innocent sur le visage. Il haussa les épaules comme s'il n'avait rien dit du tout.

Sebastian avait l'air pris de court par la brusquerie mais se calma et répondit. « C'est une bonne question. Je ne vois pas ça arriver à un moment ou un autre donc ce n'est pas un problème, Wes. »

« Okay. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le garage d'un maison immense. La bouche de Wes et Blaine s'ouvrirent à la taille de cette maison. Ce gars devait être friqué…

« Joli. » dit Wes tandis qu'il sautait du véhicule. « Grande maison. »

Sebastian verrouilla les portes de la voiture tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la maison. « Ouais. Mes parents sont assez riches. »

« Ah bon ? » répondit Blaine d'un air sarcastique, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sebastian rit calmement, ouvrant le porte de chez lui.

Le groupe se dirigea directement au sous-sol de Sebastian où il passait souvent du temps pour l'amusement. Grand écran plat, chaine stéréo, tout ce qu'un adolescent pouvait vouloir dans sa chambre. Blaine regarda la pièce surpris il ne savait absolument pas que Sebastian vivait si largement. Ça lui rappela l'endroit où il vivait à Laurens avec son père et à quel point il voulait s'enfuir de tout ça. Mais il était un grand garçon et pouvait faire la différence entre les deux.

Wes s'assit sur un pouf près de l'écran tandis que son meilleur ami visitait le sous-sol. Il regarda le baby-foot et sourit. C'était un de ses jeux favoris quand il était plus jeune.

Sebastian sourit à Blaine tandis qu'il le rejoignait. « On devrait y jouer un jour. Et faire les enjeux assez élevés… » dit-il à son petit-ami avec un clin d'œil.

Blaine haussa un sourcil et sourit. « Oh vraiment ? Comme quoi ? »

« Nous en discuterons plus tard. » Il avança vers la télé et le lecteur de Blu-Ray et lança le film avec le plus d'action qu'il pensait avoir… quelque chose qui distrairait Wes de lui et Blaine.

Les yeux de Wes s'écarquillèrent d'excitation quand il remarqua le film à l'écran. Sebastian sourit, éteignant les lumières du sous-sol. Blaine alla s'assoir sur le canapé avec un large sourire. _Ryan Gosling… adorable. _

« Génial ! _Drive_… Je voulais voir ce film ! Ryan Gosling est tellement dur à cuire ! » cria Wes tandis qu'il se rapprochait de l'écran et s'affalait sur le pouf.

« Je sais. » Sebastian sourit, allant rejoindre Blaine sur le canapé. Il rapprocha le 9ème année de lui et plaça un bras autour de lui. Blaine s'appuya contre lui mais garda ses yeux rivés sur l'écran. Ils étaient assis là assez silencieux, les deux 9ème année pratiquement attachés au film. Sebastian était sûr que s'il criait "AU FEU" aucun des deux ne bougeraient d'un pouce. Il s'assit légèrement pour murmurer dans l'oreille de Blaine.

« Tu m'as manqué hier, bébé. » dit Sebastian tandis qu'il touchait avec son nez le lobe d'oreille du garçon.

Blaine sourit mais ignora ses avances. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, chéri. Maintenant shh... C'est bien. »

Sebastian rit mais ignora Blaine aussi. Il posa un baiser léger contre la mâchoire de Blaine. « Je le pense vraiment. »

Blaine se tourna pour faire face à Sebastian et répondit avec un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sebastian allait essayer de le rendre plus profond quand le garçon aux yeux noisette s'éloigna. « Je le pense aussi. Si tu voulais me peloter tu aurais dû mettre un film ennuyant, mais tu en as mis un génial. Donc s'il te plaît tais-toi pour que je puisse le regarder. »

« Taisez-vous là-bas ! Ce film est génial. » cria Wes ; les yeux toujours fixés sur la télévision.

Sebastian sourit et se rassît, regardant le film aussi. Il ne manqua pas de voler quelques baisers à son distrait petit-ami de temps en temps.

~oOo~

« Je crois que je suis venu. »

Sebastian et Blaine rirent aux mots de Wes. Le film venait de finir et on ne pouvait pas nier que Ryan Gosling était un dur à cuire. Blaine pensait qu'il était beau à tomber par terre aussi mais il n'avait pas besoin de le dire à haute voix.

« Je dois aller à la salle de bain, chéri. » dit Blaine en se levant.

« C'est à l'étage et la troisième porte à gauche. » répondit Sebastian, en regardant Blaine monter les escaliers.

Wes sortit son portable et répondit à un message.

« Donc quand est-ce que tu pars ? » lui demanda Sebastian.

« Aie. » répondit Wes avec un sourire.

« Non, non, » se rétracta rapidement Sebastian avec un rire, « Je veux juste vous ramener à temps pour que tu puisse prendre ton vol. »

« Kurt a dit qu'il me prendrait à 16 heures. Il est seulement 14 heures 30 maintenant donc nous avons encore du temps. »

« Cool. »

Un silence inconfortable s'ensuivit...

Wes eut une idée. « En fait je pourrais dire à Kurt de venir me chercher ici puisque c'est sur le chemin de l'aéroport. Comme ça toi et Blaine pourrez avoir un peu de temps tout seul. »

Sebastian considéra sa proposition. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre Wes. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait bien ou pas ? « Ça a l'air bien. Merci pour ça. »

« Pas de problèmes. »

Un silence inconfortable s'ensuivit...

« Alors, » commença Wes. « J'ai entendu dire que tu jouais au football. »

Sebastian hocha la tête. « Oui. Je suis running back. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » il fit un signe vers le mini frigidaire.

« Non merci. Depuis quand est-ce que tu joues ?

Sebastian prit une boisson et revint vers le canapé. « Depuis que j'ai 11 ans. J'adore jouer. »

Wes sourit en hochant la tête. « Génial. »

« Est-ce que tu joues à un sport en particulier ? » demanda Sebastian poliment pour faire la conversation.

« Au baseball - troisième joueur de base. Au basketball. Ma mère dit que je suis trop frêle pour le football mais j'ai toujours voulu jouer. »

Sebastian rit. « Il y a des gars dans mon équipe plus petits que toi. »

« Exactement. » répondit Wes avec un haussement d'épaules.

Blaine revint au sous-sol et s'assit à côté de Sebastian. « De quoi vous parler les gars ? »

« On papote juste... »répondit Wes tandis qu'il rangeait son portable. Le couple commença une conversation tandis qu'il envoyait des messages à Kurt.

**Tu penses que tu peux t'arrêter chez Blaine pour mon sac et venir ma chercher chez Sebastian à la place ? –Wes**

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? -Kurt **_

**Rien de mauvais c'est juste que je veuille leur donner du temps seuls sans moi à côté. -Wes **

_**Quel petit ange. -Kurt **_

**Ha. Non. Je ne veux juste pas être la cinquième roue du carrosse. C'est maladroit. -Wes **

_**Je serai là bro. Tout va bien à part ça ? -Kurt **_

**Lol. On dirait que tu veux que je te dise quelque chose d'horrible. -Wes**

_**Plutôt quelque chose de fantastique. -Kurt **_

**Non, Sebastian n'est pas mort. Désolé. -Wes **

_**Merde. Et bien je te verrai vers 16 heures bro. –Kurt**_

**Haha. À plus tard bro. -Wes**

« A qui est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda Blaine curieux. Lui et Sebastian se disputaient à propos de Sebastian portant ses livres le lendemain et quel montant d'assistant personnel était acceptable pour ça. Blaine ne pensait pas que c'était nécessaire. Ses bras fonctionnaient parfaitement. Et oui les gens ici étaient okay avec le fait qu'il soit gay, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ressentait le besoin de le montrer devant eux. Mais Sebastian voulait faire savoir qu'il était avec Blaine et les autres personnes devraient reculer. Les autres personnes.

« Je disais à Kurt de venir me chercher ici. » répondit Wes avec un sourire léger.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Blaine.

Cette fois ce fut Sebastian qui parlait. « Pour que je n'ai pas à te ramener chez toi trop tôt et pour qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble. » Il se pencha et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Blaine et il sourit. Wes sourit aussi. Comme c'est mignon.

« Génial, » dit Blaine. « Donc qu'est-ce qu'on fais maintenant ? »

« Et bien, » interrompit Wes avant que Sebastian ne puisse répondre. « J'ai quelques questions pour Mr. Smythe. Devoir de meilleur ami. »

Blaine le regarda avec prudence en essayant de l'avertir de ne pas aller trop loin mais Wes ne le regarda pas. Sebastian haussa un sourcil mais sourit. « Vas-y. »

Wes tourna son corps pour qu'il fasse face au couple. « En quoi apprécies-tu Blaine ? »

Le bouclé se gifla mentalement. Ça allait être inconfortable au possible.

Sebastian sourit seulement. « Assez simple. Son sourire, ses yeux, sa personnalité. Il est intelligent et très spontané. Et bien qu'il devrait avoir un mauvais moral il marche la tête haute. »

Wes hocha la tête et garda sa pensée initiale pour lui-même. Il croisa enfin les yeux de Blaine qui lui faisait un regard d'avertissement mais le garçon l'ignora. « Où est-ce que tu te vois dans cinq ans ? »

« En Floride. » déclara Sebastian simplement. « Je veux aller à l'A&M de Floride. L'alma mater de mon père. Les recruteurs parlent déjà de moi et je suis en 10ème année, donc il n'y a aucun doute, j'ai déjà un pied dedans. »

Wes hocha la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe s'il n'y a pas de football pour toi ? Hypothétiquement parlant. »

Sebastian avait l'air décontenancé par la question. Il y aurait toujours du football. Le football était tout. Blaine attendit patiemment une réponse, lui-même intéressé.

« Si ce n'était pas une option je suppose que je devrais aller à Cali. J'ai toujours été intéressé pas les arts en grandissant mais je gardais une place de choix pour le sport. Être un acteur est quelque chose que j'aime faire et ce serait mon plan B. »

_Wow_, pensa Wes, _ce gars projette d'être une putain de star_.

« Tu ne pourrais pas faire les deux ? » lui demanda Blaine, curieux.

« Je suppose que je pourrais. » répondit Sebastian, en posant une main sur celle de son petit-ami. « Mais je suis le genre de gars qui aimes impliquer tout de moi-même sur une spécialité. »

Wes écoutait attentivement. Apparemment ce gars mettait tous ses moyens dans des choses sur lesquelles il était ridicule de parier et s'ennuyait facilement. Il voulait aller le plus loin possible d'Ohio et aimait les projecteurs. Intéressant.

« Okay, dernière question. » commença Wes. « Pas de football. Pas Hollywood. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Sebastian ricana. « Il n'y a rien d'autre. J'ai les ressources pour que ça arrive. »

_L'argent de Papa_, pensa Wes. Il le harcela quand même.

« Okay. Donc tu perds une jambe. Alors plus de football et il n'y a pas beaucoup de rôles pour des acteurs unijambistes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Les sourcils de Blaine se haussèrent. « Wes, je pense que c'est assez. »

Sebastian ne répondit pas. Il regarda seulement le meilleur ami de son copain étrangement. Que diable se passait-il avec ce gars ? se demanda-t-il.

« Désolé. J'étais curieux. »

« Bon toi qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda Sebastian en essayant de calmer le jeu par lui-même.

« Science de l'ingénieur.»

Sebastian hocha la tête. « C'est génial. Tu as l'air intelligent. »

Wes sourit au commentaire rusé du garçon. « Je suis plus intelligent que les gens ne le réalisent, Sebastian. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? » demanda le 10ème année avec un sourire.

« Ça veut dire que je suis assez intelligent pour voir à travers la connerie des gens. »

« Tu as quelque chose contre moi mec ? » demanda Sebastian, son sourire toujours peint sur le visage.

« Pas du tout. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? » demanda Wes innocemment.

Blaine prit la parole, nerveux de mettre fin à ça. « Wes... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi ? »

Son meilleur ami ne répondit pas ; il détourna seulement son corps encore une fois, passant sa main non douloureuse dans ses cheveux. Sebastian se leva et retourna vers ses Blu-Rays. « Je vais juste mettre un autre film. »

« Cool. » répondit Blaine, fixant toujours son ami.

Sebastian lança un autre film qui n'était pas aussi bon que le premier. Wes perdit l'intérêt après les premières minutes et sortit son téléphone pour jouer à Tetris.

Blaine était toujours grincheux parce qu'il n'était pas trop ravi des réponses de son petit-ami pour être honnête. Mais ils y avaient des choses dont ils pourraient discuter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Wes devait être un tel crétin à propos de ça. « Ça va ?» demanda-t-il à Sebastian qui regardait le sol, un bras autour des épaules de Blaine.

« Je vais bien. J'irais mieux si tu m'embrassais... » Sebastian sourit, tournant son attention vers le magnifique garçon à côté de lui. Blaine roula des yeux mais embrassa Sebastian sur la joue, provoquant un "Aller bébé" de son sportif de petit-ami. Il rit et lui dit d'attendre jusqu'à tout à l'heure pour plus. Sebastian se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. Ça vaudrait mieux la peine d'attendre.

_**Est-ce qu'il est mort maintenant ? -Kurt**_

Wes rit tandis qu'il tapait une réponse.

**Non. Mais je ne sens pas ce gars du tout. -Wes **

_**Je lui botterai bien le cul mais j'ai promis à Blaine que j'arrêterais d'être méchant. -Kurt **_

**Tu ressembles à un gamin de 8 ans. -Wes **

_**Ha. J'agis comme un gamin de 8 ans aussi. Va te préparer. Je suis sur le point de partir de chez Finn donc je te verrais dans à peu près une demi-heure. –Kurt**_

**Ok. -Wes **

~oOo~

Blaine et Wes se tenaient près du côté passager de la Pontiac de Kurt en train d'échanger un long câlin d'au revoir. C'était tellement dur à faire parce que qui sais quand ils se reverraient ? Une chose était sûre cependant - ils allaient sérieusement se manquer.

Kurt était assis sur le capot de sa voiture à attendre que les deux finissent pour qu'il puisse emmener son nouvel ami à l'aéroport. Il ne voulait pas regarder parce qu'ils avaient besoin de leur intimité. Aussi... ça faisait mal de voir Blaine triste. Aussi pétasse que ça en avait l'air, il ne voulait pas le voir triste. Merde Hummel, tu perds la tête. Pensa-t-il tandis qu'il secouait la tête.

« Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive. Je t'aime mon gars. » dit Wes tandis qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

Blaine sourit, le repoussant. « Je t'aime aussi, gamin. »

Kurt leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Sebastian qui regardait tout depuis le perron. Le sportif sourit au badboy, fit un signe vers Blaine, et cligna de l'œil. Kurt se sentit devenir furieux mais décida de jouer aussi à la place. C'est juste ce que ce con ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse de toute façon. Il montra aussi Blaine du doigt, et ensuite se montra lui-même, s'assurant que Sebastian regardait attentivement, et fit un geste obscène avec sa main vers sa bouche. Sebastian commença à être furax et Kurt sourit, sautant de dessus sa voiture et allant ouvrir sa porte. Le garçon dit "à ce soir" a Blaine et ensuite monta dans sa voiture. Blaine qui était inconscient de ce qui s'était passé répondit joyeusement avec un geste de la main à Kurt et encore une fois à son meilleur ami avant de rejoindre son petit-ami à la porte. Sebastian avait l'air furieux et Blaine ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi.

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas, Bas ? » demanda Blaine d'un air concerné.

« Viens à l'intérieur. » lui dit-il. Blaine écouta, entrant dans la maison et se retournant. Sebastian verrouilla la porte et alla jusqu'au salon du canapé.

« Okay... » dit le 9ème année. Il s'attendait à ce que le garçon dise automatiquement ce qui l'ennuyait, pas partir et bouder sur son sofa.

« Est-ce que tu te tripotes toujours avec ce gars ? » demanda Sebastian.

Blaine haussa les sourcils de choc à cause de ce qu'il venait de demander. « Non, je ne le fais pas ! Pourquoi même est-ce que tu demandes ça ? »

Sebastian ne répondit pas mais il était toujours en rogne, un pied tapant rapidement contre le parquet.

« Que diable se passe-t-il avec toi ? »

« Il était la dehors à me faire des messages par signes à propos de vous deux... Je déteste le fait qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec toi. »

Blaine secoua la tête en marchant vers son petit-ami. Combien de fois est-ce qu'ils allaient parler de ça en une journée ? Et il n'y avait même pas une semaine entière depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. « Bien il a quelque chose à faire avec moi et tu le savais déjà... même bien avant que tu ne m'as demandé d'être ton petit-ami. Si Kurt va être un tel problème pour toi tellement laisse-moi juste le savoir maintenant. »

Sebastian leva les yeux vers Blaine et répondit honnêtement. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dois être son ami. »

« Parce que je veux l'être. Il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre, Sebastian. » Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de la maison bouleversé par toute la situation. « Est-ce que tu peux juste... est-ce que tu peux me ramener chez moi s'il te plaît ? »

Sebastian passa une main sur son visage et soupira. Ce n'était pas son plan pour ce qui se passerait après que Wes parte enfin, pas dans le plus léger. Kurt était un tel imbécile. « Non... bébé, ne pars pas... viens là. »

Il attrapa la main de son petit-ami et le rapprocha pour qu'il ne puisse pas protester. Blaine tomba maladroitement sur les genoux de Sebastian tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé ; le 9ème année maintenant à califourchon sur le 10eme année. Sebastian déposait des baisers tout le long du cou de Blaine tandis qu'il parlait entre les baisers.

« Je ne l'aime pas. C'est tout. » dit-il honnêtement.

Blaine rit tandis qu'il passait ses mains autour du corps du garçon pour le rapprocher. « Il ne t'aime pas non plus babe. Qui s'en occupe ? »

Sebastian sourit. « Embrasse-moi. »

Blaine regarda dans les yeux du garçon et fit juste ça, se penchant et connectant ses lèvres avec celles du running back. Sebastian prit automatiquement l'avantage, appréciant le goût et le sentiment des lèvres de Blaine pressées contre les siennes. Il posa ses deux mains sur chaque côté des hanches de Blaine essayant de le presser contre lui tandis que sa langue courait sur la lèvre inférieure du 9ème année. Blaine sourit sa langue le rejoignant aussi tandis qu'ils commençaient à s'embrasser plus sensuellement et plus passionnément.

Sebastian retint un gémissement tandis que ses mains se mettaient à bouger, une caressant les fesses de Blaine et l'autre courant le long de la cuisse du garçon. Blaine posa une main sur la nuque de son petit-ami et s'éloigna. « Babe, on avait dit qu'on irait doucement rappelles-toi. »

Sebastian hocha la tête, rattachant leurs lèvres mais n'arrêtant pas ses mains. Celle caressant la cuisse de Blaine montait de plus en plus haut et Blaine s'éloigna encore. « Bas. Je suis sérieux. Je ne veux pas précipiter ça. »

Sebastian sourit. « Zut. Je suis désolé bébé. Tu es tellement sexy. »

Blaine roula des yeux, sur le point d'aller l'embrasser encore quand le téléphone du 10ème année commença à sonner.

« Ignore ça. » dit-il, rapprochant le visage de Blaine du sien et reconnectant leurs lèvres. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble parfaitement alors que le téléphone s'arrêtait enfin. Blaine se rapprocha encore plus de Sebastian et commença à passer ses main dans les cheveux du plus vieux.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Sebastian suivi par un grognement quand le téléphone recommença à sonner. Blaine s'éloigna à contrecœur avec un sourire. « Juste réponds. »

Sebastian hocha la tête, sortant le portable. _Romeo _était le nom qui était sur l'identifiant d'appelant. Les yeux de Blaine se plissèrent alors qu'il se rappelait qui était Romeo. Il regarda son petit-ami qui était toujours figé. Blaine se leva pour être capable d'obtenir des réponses.

« Je serais là dans une minutes. » dit Sebastian à voix basse tandis qu'il allait dans le couloir pour répondre. Blaine se rassit et laissa échapper un lourd soupir. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

~oOo~

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouvais de tellement mauvais, exactement ? » demanda Kurt avec un sourire. Wes soufflait et haletait de ne pas être content pendant cinq minutes. Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux. Maintenant il n'était pas le seul qui sentait que Sebastian était un salaud. Il avait quelqu'un dans son équipe ! Yay !

« Juste je… tout. Il est gentil oui et je pense qu'il aime bien Blaine pour Blaine. Mais je peux dire qu'il ne se sera pas capable de s'engager. C'est mon honnête sentiment à sur ce gars. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Kurt, incrédule. « Tu rigoles ? Ce gars est un saint ! »

« Peut-être. Mais les rêves de ce gars sont trop éloignés d'ici, il va finir par laisser Blaine dans la poussière pour les réussir. » répondit Wes avec les bras croisés.

Kurt haussa un sourcil d'un air curieux. Qu'est-ce qui ferait le garçon ressentir ça ? « Ah ouais ? »

Wes fut silencieux un moment avant de continuer « Ma peur est qu'il quitte Blaine grand ouvert. Il va le faire tomber amoureux de son charme et de sa perfection, et ensuite il sera diplômé et laissera le garçon ici dévasté. »

Kurt n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Il ne le blesserait jamais. Ouais en fait il ne le blesserait plus jamais. Il ne répondit pas à Wes cependant. Il resta simplement perdu dans ses pensées. Une question de la part de l'asiatique le ramena sur terre.

« En quoi apprécies-tu Blaine ? »

Kurt sourit. C'était facile. C'est ce qui lui noyait la tête la plupart des jours de toute façon. « Tout. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi connecté à une personne depuis que j'ai perdu ma mère. Il me comprend. Il écoute. Il n'a pas par de me dire quand j'ai tort. Il me montre que je peux changer et il est le seul qui m'en donne une raison aussi. » Il s'arrêta, combattant l'urgence de conduire jusqu'à chez ce nul et réclamer ce qui était à lui. Ça ne finirait pas bien cependant. Il continua, « J'ai fait un câlin à mon père aujourd'hui. Je peux à peine me rappeler la dernière fois que nous avons eu une conversation sérieuse avant ce matin. Et je l'ai vu me sourire comme il en avait l'habitude. Je me demande ce que je ferais maintenant si ce ringard n'était pas venu dans ma vie. Tu vois ? »

Wes hocha la tête. Maintenant c'était une réponse putain de génial. « Je sais que Blaine est un gars super et tout mais tu circule un peu sur deux voies là. »

Kurt rit et s'excusa. « Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est dur de conduire avec un seul bras ? Je dois utiliser ma main droite pour le volant et la boite de vitesse. C'est horriblement difficile et dangereux. »

Wes éclata de rire se sentant mal pour le plus âgé. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir trop mal. Ça l'avait réveillé de sa stupidité, donc c'était un plus.

« Tu es diplômé l'année prochaine, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Kurt haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai une réponse définitive pour ça mais j'ai une idée générale. Dans l'ensemble, je suis beaucoup investi dans BBR. Tu dois vraiment nous entendre jouer. On fait ressembler les Jezebels aux _Wiggles._ » Wes rit en secouant la tête. « En plus de ça, je veux utiliser mon argent de côté pour ouvrir une autre boutique pour mon père. Je pourrais diriger ça quand je ne serais pas sur les routes. »

Wes regarda son ami. « Vous voyagez ? »

Kurt sourit. « D'ici là, nous devrions. Sam nous a dit qu'il avait des bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui, entre essayer de se faire Christie. Je te dirai bien ce que c'est mais… sans te manquer de respect, je ne veux pas porter la poisse. »

Wes sourit. « Non. Tu veux juste les dire à Blainers en premier. »

Kurt secoua la tête, « Merde, est-ce que je suis si évident ? »

« Yep. »répondit Wes avec un sourire.

~oOo~

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Blaine tandis que Sebastian revenait dans la pièce et s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Ouais. » répondit Sebastian, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Tu sais que je vais te poser des questions ? » déclara simplement Blaine.

Sebastian soupira en espérant que ce ne serais pas une grosse affaire. « Je l'ai vu hier à Dalton. Il a demandé si nous pouvions redevenir amis. J'ai dit okay. C'est tout. »

Blaine hocha la tête. « D'accord. »

Sebastian se tourna pour faire face au bouclé. « Tu ne me crois pas ? »

« Si, Sebastian. » répondit Blaine. « Je te fais confiance. »

Sebastian hocha la tête.

« Alors… » commença Blaine. « Est-ce que tu aimes bien mon meilleur ami ? » Il sourit largement, évidemment conscient que c'était un non.

« Il est… protecteur. Et j'ai le sentiment que lui et Kurt sont plutôt proches. »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Ouais, ils s'entendent très bien. » Il sourit au visage agacé de Sebastian.

« Comme c'est merveilleux. »

Blaine rit. « Tu n'as pas du tout à t'inquiéter pour ça chéri. Je t'aime bien et c'est tout ce qui importe. »

Sebastian sourit et se penche pour attraper les lèvres de son petit-ami. « Je sais bébé. Je sais. »

Blaine retourna le baiser d'un air heureux. « Bien. Juste par curiosité… est-ce que tu as quelque chose d'autre avec Ryan Gosling ici ? »

**A/N : Donc qui ici aime le Seblaine et qui aime le Klaine ? Je suis curieuse…**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Don't Want to Be right**

**A/T : Et voici déjà le chapitre 12 (Je suis à fond ces temps-ci ) )**

**A/N : Il y a eu une reviewer, **LikeABoss **je crois, qui a dit qu'ils me botteraient le cul s'il n'y avait pas de Klaine le plus vite possible. Viens à moi, bro ! … juste regarer mon visage.**

**Non, sérieusement, je suis en train de penser le long des lignes avec **justmee7, **bien sûr que Klaine va arriver. Juste pas maintenant. **

**Cela étant dit, voici le chapitre 12. **

**Chapitre 12**

« Et où est-ce que nous allons exactement ? »

« A l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

Kurt conduisait sa voiture classique de 69 à travers une rue silencieuse dans l'ouest de Lima. Sa passagère Christie devenait un peu impatiente, curieuse de voir où le plus vieux l'emmenait maintenant. Le weekend s'était avéré être un tas d'aventures inconnues auxquelles elle n'avait même pas été mentalement préparée. Une chose triste à propos de ça, après aujourd'hui c'était en fait devenu le : Meilleur. Weekend. De tous les temps.

La brunette regardait par la fenêtre tandis qu'elle grattait l'accoudoir. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier quelque chose à propos de cette route lui semblait de plus en plus familier.

Kurt sourit tandis qu'il remarquait l'air de reconnaissance sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il pouvait se rappeler son rêve très clairement – un bien plus jeune Kurt étant poursuivi en bas de la colline par une bien plus jeune Christie, la jeune fille remuant son poing de frustration. C'était les jours où toutes les choses étaient plus… simples.

« Attends… » dit Christie, sortant Kurt de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un sourcil haussé, se demandant si elle avait déjà découvert. « Oui, Christie ? »

« Oh mon dieu ! Kurt Hummel ! Je te détestais ! » Elle avait un sourire tandis qu'elle pointait du doigt le visage du 11ème année. Kurt sourit, ramenant son attention à la route.

« Le sentiment était réciproque, crois-moi. »

Kurt arriva à la maison avec le lac des Hanson et gara sa voiture à côté de la propriété. Ils sortirent tous les deux du véhicule Kurt respirant l'air frais et Christie ne gaspillant pas de temps, allant droit vers la maison de ses grands-parents. Kurt mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean moulant gris foncé et la suivit.

« Ils étaient habitués à te garder, non ? Ma grand-mère et mon grand-père adoptifs… » demanda Christie. Elle grimpa les marches du perron et alla regarder à l'intérieur par la fenêtre. Rien n'avait changé du tout.

Kurt sortit une cigarette et s'adossa contre la balustrade. Il allait la mettre à ses lèvres mais pensa à son père, la cassa en deux et la jeta au loin. « Ouais… moi et ma sœur Katie. En fait ils l'ont fait quelque fois, quand ma mère travaillait tard. »

Christie hocha la tête et se tourna vers son ami. « Je pense à eux tous les jours, et mes parents… comme ce serait une vie différente si je n'avais pas perdu… tout… »

Kurt ne dirait rien du tout au début. Il s'assit silencieusement en pensant à ça. C'était triste – le fait qu'il était probablement à quelques moments d'être dans une situation similaire à la sienne, le fait d'avoir tout perdu. Mais les raisons auraient été totalement différentes. Elle avait perdu sa famille. Kurt avait presque rejeté la sienne.

Christie commença à marcher vers le lac et Kurt la suivit d'un pas tout aussi lent. La semelle de ses Nike rose et noire se soulevaient à peine du sol. « Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? » demanda Kurt calmement.

Christie fit un sourire triste tandis qu'elle commençait à répondre. « Et bien ils sont toujours en vie. Et d'après ce que je sais ma grand-mère va bien, aux dernières nouvelles j'ai entendu que grand-père va de moins en moins bien. » Les deux descendirent la colline tandis que Kurt écoutait attentivement. « Ils sont dans une maison de retraite par ici. Après que grand-mère soit tombé elle n'était plus capable de prendre soin de moi ou de grand-père. Hanche cassée et tout. Et tu te rappelles à quel point il allait mal. »

Kurt montra qu'il comprenait d'un signe de tête. Il ne savait pas que Mme. Hanson était tombé mais il comprenait définitivement même en tant que jeune garçon que M. Hanson n'allait pas bien. « Ouais, je le savais. Il ne me disait à peine un mot. Mais les choses qu'il disait la faisaient presque pleurer. »

« Il demandait comment son fils allait. » ajouta Christie tandis que les deux regardaient le lac. « Mon père était son unique fils. Ils les ont perdu lui et ma mère dans un accident de voiture et l'Alzheimer de grand-père était tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler. Ça blessait tellement ma grand-mère, et elle essayait de son mieux mais c'était dur de s'occuper de lui et de moi toute seule, seulement en la vieillissant. »

Kurt hocha la tête. Il retira les mains de ses poches pour y souffler de l'air chaud.

« Tu sais, » commença-t-il, « Mme. Hanson était celle qui m'a aidé à réaliser que c'était okay pour un garçon d'aimer un garçon. Mais en tant de mots, mais elle m'a essentiellement aidé à me faire ressentir ça. »

Christie sourit à Kurt. « Comment a-t-elle fait ? »

Kurt fit un peu marche arrière pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur la colline. Christie suivit et s'assit à côté.

« J'ai pris un magazine et j'ai passé toutes les jolies photos de filles présentant une marque ou un produit, et je suis allé directement là où un modèle masculin faisait la même chose. Regards brûlants, yeux perçants, figures masculines, » il rit, « c'était ce que je trouvais intéressant. Même à neuf ans. Elle m'a souri quand elle l'a découvert et a demandé "il est beau, n'est-ce pas ?" Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'elle pense que c'était parfaitement bien... Je veux dire que même si je pensais quelque chose c'était faux. Tous les garçons dans ma classe parlaient d'une fille qui était mignonne et j'étais genre ewwww, quoi ? »

Christie rit tandis qu'elle se penchait contre le plus âgé. Kurt continua son histoire. « Elle me faisait me sentir comme si j'étais normal. Et j'ai fait mon coming-out à mes parents à cause de ça. »

« Elle est une femme très aimante. Et je suis sûre que grand-père était gentil aussi mais je ne le connaissais pas très bien. » dit la brunette. Kurt fit un signe de tête montrant qu'il était d'accord.

« Alors, » commença la jeune fille, « assez de souvenirs tristes. Est-ce que toi et Blaine allez bien ? »

Kurt haussa un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. Quelques oiseaux bruyants passèrent au-dessus de leur tête et il les regarda voler, se demandant ce que le jeune fille demandait exactement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Christie releva sa tête de l'épaule de Kurt et lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Elle fut accueillie par un regard tout aussi confus qui la prit au dépourvu. « Je suis désolée, il n'est pas ton petit-ami ? »

Kurt sourit à cette pensée mais secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas trop difficile de découvrir pourquoi elle pensait ça. Beaucoup de gens se le demandait probablement avec leur comportement parfois. Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. « Non, il n'est pas mon petit-ami. En fait il est avec un des coéquipiers de ton cousin. Sebastian. »

Christie haussa les épaules. « Jamais entendu parler de lui. »

« C'est un gars bien tu sais. Mais lui et moi... nous sommes totalement opposés. En tout cas ils viennent de se mettre ensemble, en partie à cause de moi. » répondit Kurt d'une manière nonchalante.

La jeune fille croisa les bras pour être au chaud tandis qu'elle se tournait pour faire face à un Kurt allongé. Ce Kurt était plutôt cool. Le Kurt qui avait tué son poisson rouge une fois n'était pas cool. Elle détestait quand il venait. Quelque chose était toujours détruis. Les garçons sont tellement destructeurs.

« Donc attends... est-ce que tu n'aimes pas Blaine ? J'étais sûre que vous étiez ensemble après que Briana nous ait déposés la nuit dernière... » déclara-t-elle.

Kurt passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Oh non, je l'aime. Je le veux. Au début il était juste une conquête sexuelle... Je l'admets... Je peux être une salope... mais maintenant il est gravé dans mon cerveau et je veux tout de lui... Genre chaque minuscule partie de lui. »

Christie sourit. C'était un peu ce qu'elle sentait en les voyant tous les deux. Mais c'était toujours confus...

« Donc tu l'as poussé dans les bras de ce gars pourquoi exactement ? »

Kurt haussa les épaules. Parce qu'il était un imbécile, peut-être ? Est-ce que c'était une réponse assez exacte ?

Il soupira. « Parce que je ne voulais pas le bousiller, Christie. Je suis quelqu'un de bousillé... Tu l'as probablement réalisé. Et je veux essayer d'être une meilleure personne mais je ne me le suis même pas prouvé à moi-même. Comment est-ce que lui ou n'importe qui d'autre le vois ? Merde... je ne sais pas. » Il leva les yeux vers le lac, le contemplant tout en cherchant comment expliquer tout cela par des mots. « Je veux juste qu'il voie que je laisserai tout tomber pour lui... qu'il est le seul qui me fait vouloir dire merde à tout, tu vois ? »

Christie tourna aussi son attention vers le lac, un sourire léger apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Le vent avait commencé à souffler, ses longs cheveux bruns se soulevant et elle s'arrêta pour se faire une queue de cheval. Kurt n'aimait pas le silence qui était là mais fut soulagé quand elle parla enfin.

« Tu dois le lui prouver. C'est tout Kurt.»

Kurt secoua la tête. « Tu as l'air de penser que c'est trop facile. Qui sait combien de temps ça va prendre ? Il pourrait sentir que j'ai en fait fait un changement dans ma vie dans des années quand lui et Sebastian seront à Paris pour leur voyage de noces. J'ai besoin de lui Christie. Je ne veux pas gaspiller ce temps à le regarder tomber amoureux d'un connard. »

« Bien qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire à propos de ça ? » demanda la jeune fille avec un rire.

« Frapper Sebastian ? » Kurt sourit.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça va prouver ? Que tu as changé ? Es-tu retardé mental ? »

Kurt regarda la jeune fille tandis qu'il commençait à jouer avec son piercing à la langue. « S'il te plaît surveille ton langage. » lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Christie haussa les épaules, continuant à montrer son point de vue. « Tout ce que je dis est que si ton idée est de montrer à Blaine que tu as grandis tu dois réévaluer ta façon de penser. Laisse-le vivre pour l'instant, Kurt. Si c'est comme ça, vous deux trouverez un chemin vers l'autre. »

Kurt détestait le fait que cette fille avait raison. « Ugh. »

Elle sourit à cause de l'entêtement de son ami. « C'est vrai et tu le sais. »

« Ouais. Est-ce que tu seras en ville le week-end prochain ? La saint Valentin est dimanche... »

Christie se leva du sol et secoua négativement la tête. « Non. Honnêtement je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai pour être parfaitement honnête. »

Kurt la suivit jusqu'au lac. La jeune fille regardait son reflet tandis que le plus âgé parlait. « C'est trop dommage pour Sam. » dit-il, provoquant chez elle un gloussement.

« Peu importe. » dit Christie. « Donc tu as quelque chose de prévu ? »

Kurt sourit largement. « Bien sûr que oui. Je dois juste le faire venir à mon concert. Il va probablement emmener ce crétin cependant. »

« Et il devrait s'il le veut. » déclara Christie d'un air évident. « Ils sont en couple, Kurt. »

« Tu me fais te détester à nouveau. »

Ils partagèrent tous les deux un rire.

~oOo~

« Salut papa. » cria Kurt quand il rentra chez lui. Il remarqua tout de suite que son père et Katelyn étaient dans le salon en train de regarder _Péril en haute mer_. Elle détestait ce genre de séries mais elle regardait n'importe quoi avec leur père. Quelle fille à papa.

« Hey, brave gars. Comment va ton bras ? » demanda Burt, tournant la tête pour qu'il puisse avoir un bon aperçu du garçon. Il n'y avait pas d'arôme de fumée de joint dans l'air donc il avait l'air d'être resté éloigne de ça pour la journée. En espérant qu'il soit resté loin des problèmes aussi.

« Je m'en sors bien. » répondit Kurt tandis qu'il mettait sa veste en cuir dans le placard. Il se retourna vers sa famille. « Hey Katie. »

« Salut, Kurt. » répondit-elle sans même le regarder. Sans aucun doute, le petite sœur du garçon était toujours bouleversée de la veille. Kurt savait qu'il se réconcilierait avec elle mais ça prendrait du temps.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler à l'étage ? » demanda-t-il modestement.

Burt regarda Katelyn pour voir si elle bougerait, et bien que la jeune fille ne pensait ne pas le faire elle décida d'y aller quand même. « Bien sûr. »

Ils montèrent les marches, Kate suivant son grand frère, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent sa chambre. Il entra à l'intérieur et alla jusqu'à son lit, s'asseyant dessus. Sa sœur entra lentement et se tint juste mal à l'aise à l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle n'était pas habituée à le faire aussi vite sans se prendre un oreiller à la tête et entendre les mots "FOUS LE CAMP". Kurt lui dit d'entrer et de fermer la porte et elle le fit, après l'avoir bien sûr regardé d'un air suspicieux.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » demanda Kurt, baissant les yeux vers son bras blessé et le frottant à travers la manche de son sweat. Pour dire la vérité peu importe le nombre de fois où il prend des analgésiques, il avait toujours aussi atrocement mal.

Kate se tenait toujours maladroitement entre le placard et la commode de Kurt se demandant comment se comporter. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses bottes fourrées et les tapa l'une contre l'autre plusieurs fois. « C'était pas mal. Sugar, Rory et Artie se sont arrêtés ici un moment. Nous avons juste traîné. Sugar te dit bonjour, en passant. »

Kurt roula des yeux. Merci mon dieu il n'avait pas été dans le coin à ce moment-là. « Comment va Rory ? »

« Il se comportait bizarrement aujourd'hui. En agissant tout d'une façon romantique. Il est habituellement tellement timide ; je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête. Et Artie n'a fait que nous faire des clins d'œil. Journée bizarre. » répondit Kate tandis qu'elle parcourait du regard la chambre du rocker. Posters, médiateurs de guitare, tickets de vieux concerts auxquels il avait participé, et des CDs partout, chambre typique d'un adolescent n'est-ce pas ? Excepté pour cette photo de Blaine avec son nœud papillon et sa chemise boutonnée jusqu'en haut, appuyée contre la voiture de Kurt en une pose gangsta qui était posée sur son bureau... ce n'était pas rock - c'était adorable. Et le fait qu'il la gardait sur son bureau était tellement chou.

« Rory agissant de façon romantique ? Étrange enfant. » répondit Kurt avec un sourire tandis qu'il allait prendre son téléphone. Kate le remarqua et se demanda ce que c'était. « Ouais... » répondit-elle.

Kurt posa son téléphone à côté de lui et se tourna pour faire face à sa petite sœur. « Alors est-ce que tu te rappelles que tu m'as dit que tu voulais être une rock star quand tu avais genre sept ans ? »

Kate s'adossa contre la grande commode et hocha la tête avec un sourire. « Bien sûr. C'était de bons moments. »

« Je t'ai amené quelque chose. »

Kate le regarda d'un air curieux tandis que Kurt sortait du lit et avançait jusqu'à son placard. Il fouilla dedans avec son bras non blessé, sortant une guitare électrique Fender rose qui allait à celle rouge qu'il possédait. Les yeux de sa sœur sortirent presque de leurs orbites une fois qu'elle la vit - ce n'était pas possible que Kurt ait acheté ça pour elle !

« Tu as pris ça pour moi, Kurt ? Pourquoi ? Ça doit coûter beaucoup trop cher ! » demanda Kate à son frère, incapable de détourner son attention de l'instrument devant elle.

« C'était un peu plus que ça. J'ai presque vidé mon compte mais si quelqu'un en vaut la peine, c'est toi Katie. En plus de ça, » Il s'approcha d'elle et posa la sangle sur son épaule, « je peux te donner des leçons et ça me gardera occupé. Tu sais, loin des problèmes... » Il sourit un peu nerveusement. C'était bizarre d'être gentil avec elle après ne pas avoir été gentil avec elle pendant quelques années.

Kate haussa les sourcils d'incrédulité tandis qu'elle regardait la guitare attachée autour de son petit corps. Elle n'y croyait pas du tout. « Quoi ? »

Kurt fit craquer son cou et retourna sur son lit. « Viens là »

Elle le fit lentement tandis que sa main caressait le manche de la guitare. Kate fit en sorte de pouvoir s'asseoir confortablement à côté de son frère.

« Je vais te donner des leçons et tu seras capable de jouer comme cette rock star que tu voulais être en peu de temps. Si tu m'aides à rester loin des endroits et des personnes que je n'ai pas besoin de voir, tu seras _probablement_, ne compte pas dessus mais _probablement_ tu seras meilleure que moi un jour. N'espère pas trop cependant. » Il souriait à sa sœur en parlant. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Katelyn ne pouvait pas le croire. Ça lui prit quelques minutes pour organiser ses pensées. Kurt lui avait acheté une guitare de sûrement 1500 $, il voulait passer du temps avec elle, il voulait rester loin des problèmes... c'était un rêve. Ce n'était pas la vraie vie.

« Ça a l'air incroyable, Kurt. » répondit-elle. « Ça a peut-être l'air stupide, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui est différent ? »

Kurt passa la perle métallique entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il pensait à la meilleure façon de répondre à la question. C'est une très bonne question et sa petite sœur avait tous les droits de la poser. « Écoutes, Katie. Je suis tellement désolé pour tout. J'ai juste... J'ai juste besoin que tu comprennes. Tu avais raison... Je ne veux pas vous mettre toi et papa dans des situations... Je ne veux plus que vous deux aient jamais les sentiments que vous sentiez. Surtout à cause de moi... votre propre chair et sang. »

Katelyn secoua la tête négativement et enleva la guitare d'autour d'elle. Kurt eut peut qu'elle ne l'accepte pas et ne le pardonne pas. Ces pensées furent négligées une fois que la jeune fille l'attrapa dans un câlin serré, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Kurt soupira avec un sourire, embrassant les cheveux de la petite jeune fille.

« Je t'aime, Katie. Mais tu _détruis_ mon bras là. »

Kate fit un bond en arrière avec quelques excuses. « Je suis tellement désolée ! »

Kurt secoua la tête. « Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça, » dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Je t'aime aussi. Je parie que je serai une meilleure guitariste que toi dans quatre jours. »

Kurt la regarda comme si elle était ridicule. « Ha. Tellement mignon, sœurette. »

Sa sœur reprit la guitare et sourit largement. Elle avait enfin la sienne qui s'accordait à celle de son frère ! C'était le meilleur truc qui pouvait arriver. « Merci pour ça Kurt. Je vais faire du grabuge avec ça. » Elle courut hors de sa chambre et vers la sienne. Kurt ne pouvait pas se rappeler l'avoir vue aussi heureuse depuis que sa mère était morte. Il décida sur-le-champ que c'était le visage qu'il préférait voir chez Kate que celui qu'il avait vu dans le passé.

~oOo~

« Papa, je vais chez Blaine. » cria Kurt à son père tandis qu'il mettait son sac sur son épaule.

Burt se tourna vers lui en hochant la tête, « Okay, fiston. Ne reste pas dehors toute la nuit. Il y a école demain matin. »

« Okay. » Kurt mît sa capuche sur sa tête et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il regarda le voisinage silencieux tandis qu'il avançait jusqu'à la porte à côté. Quelque chose était étrange mais il rejeta ce sentiment et se dépêcha d'aller chez les Anderson.

Après quelques coups à la porte, Kurt grinçait des dents tandis qu'une Briana désinvolte ouvrait la porte. Elle transforma son visage heureux en un renfrogné quand elle remarqua qui c'était.

« Eww. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que je peux entrer s'il te plaît ? »

« Tu devras me passer sur le corps. » répondit Briana, croisant les bras et bloquant le chemin. Elle avait le téléphone fixe dans la main et c'était évident qu'elle avait quelqu'un en attente.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais faire de ça une réalité ? » demanda Kurt sérieusement. Briana sourit et aller lui claquer la porte au nez quand Alice l'appela de la cuisine. « Qui est-ce, chérie ? »

« Un clochard crasseux qui cherche un refuge. » Kurt sourit et il poussa pratiquement la jeune fille plus petite bloquant sa route pour entrer.

« Sois gentille avec Kurt, Briana. Entre, mon chéri. » Alice Anderson s'approcha des deux depuis la cuisine, faisant à sa fille un regard d'avertissement.

Kurt lui sourit chaleureusement avant de jeter un regard à Briana. « Merci Mme. Anderson. » Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se retourna ensuite pour tirer la langue à la jeune fille. Briana le regarda amusée mais revint à sa conversation téléphonique, allant dans la direction des causeuses.

« Blaine est dans sa chambre, trésor. » dit Alice avec un sourire. Elle portait toujours son tablier donc il était plutôt évident qu'elle faisait à dîner. Juste là, la merveilleuse odeur attaqua Kurt et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas saliver.

« Comment savez-vous que je ne suis pas venu pour passer du temps avec vous ? » demanda Kurt en flirtant. Alice rit et l'ignora. « D'accord, Kurt. Est-ce que tu aimerais parler d'à quel point c'est génial de s'occuper des funérailles d'un homme âgé de 103 ans qui ne peut pas retenir ses intestins ? Ou alors comment- »

« Je pense que je vais aller voir Blaine. » interrompit Kurt, faisant un signe vers les escaliers avec un sourire. Alice rit tandis qu'elle retournait vers la cuisine. « Je pensais aussi. » dit-elle.

Kurt rajusta son sac à dos que son épaule tandis qu'il grimpait les marches vers la chambre de son ami. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé dans le couloir, il toqua deux fois à la porte du 9ème année et tourna la poignée pour entrer. Blaine était en train de jouer à la PlayStation 3 habillé d'un short de basket et d'un débardeur serré. Tellement serré qu'il pouvait voir les lignes de chaque muscle de son abdomen. Kurt se fit un rapide sermon pour qu'il s'arrête de mater le garçon et de vouloir arracher ses vêtements. Ensuite il se fit un autre sermon parce que le premier ne marchait pas tellement.

« Hey toi ! » dit Blaine avec un sourire une fois qu'il ait remarqué que son ami était en fait venu. Il n'était pas sûr que Kurt le veuille après l'avoir vu chez Sebastian aujourd'hui. La grande peur que les choses deviennent maladroites entre eux se glissait souvent dans l'esprit de Blaine.

« Salut. » Kurt ferma la porte derrière lui, les yeux toujours fixés sur la poitrine de Blaine. Ce serait bien s'il savait comment être subtil mais il avait oublié après tout ce temps.

Blaine secoua la tête avec un sourire. Donc peut-être que tout n'avait pas changé. Il mît pause à son jeu et se leva pour enfiler un t-Shirt. « J'étais un peu seul ici. » dit-il en passant le vêtement par-dessus sa tête. « Je suis content que tu te sois arrêté ici. »

Kurt hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Blaine, posant son sac de livres à côté de ses pieds. « Cool. Donc je peux profiter de ta compagnie pendant que je finis ces devoirs. »

Blaine retourna vers son lit et sourit. « Tu fais des devoirs ? »

« Je suis un tout nouvel homme, Blaine. » dit Kurt avec un sourire, sortant ses livres. Blaine rit et retourna à son jeu.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux un moment. Kurt se concentra sur ses devoirs, essayant de le finir aussi vite que possible pour qu'ils puissent un peu passer du temps ensemble. Blaine était concentré sur son jeu vidéo, essayant de réussir un niveau de Call of Duty pour que Puck ne se moque plus de lui pour être derrière lui. Deux niveaux de plus et il sera devant le garçon à crête.

Kurt s'approchait des derniers problèmes de pré-calcul et décida qu'il pouvait parler et travailler simultanément maintenant. « Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'était pas mal, » répondit Blaine tandis qu'il levait le poing. Niveau réussi, salope. « Je veux dire, je suppose que ça l'était. Il y a eu quelques moments douteux. »

Les oreilles de Kurt sursautèrent presque à ça. « Ah ouais ? »

« Wes n'aime pas tellement Sebastian. » déclara simplement Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête. C'était assez vrai. « J'en ait entendu parler. » répondit-il en tournant sa page.

Blaine continua son jeu mais était curieux de ce que Kurt avait entendu exactement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ? » demanda-t-il au garçon aux yeux bleus.

Kurt leva les yeux vers le 9ème année avec un sourire tandis qu'il cliquait sur les boutons rapidement. « Quelques trucs. Mais c'est mieux que vous discutiez tous les deux de ça. Ce n'est pas ma place. »

Blaine hocha la tête tandis qu'il jetait un regard à Kurt qui était de nouveau occupé avec ses papiers. « Okay. »

Kurt continua à écrire et faire ses calculs. Il avait hâte d'en finir avec l'école. Quand diable est-ce qu'il allait utiliser un de ces putains de trucs qu'il faisait maintenant ? C'est ce qu'il se demandait à chaque fois qu'il entrait en classe et s'asseyait à côté de Mike Chang, qui, ces derniers temps, lui tournait le dos... toujours froid de la fois où il lui avait demandé de l'aide pour le téléphone de Blaine. Façon excessive de réagir, Mikey.

« Mais comment est-ce que tu te sens à propos de ça ? À propos de lui... » demanda Kurt d'un air curieux.

Blaine haussa les épaules tandis qu'un quelconque joueur tuait son personnage avec une grenade. « Et bien j'ai apprécié en grande partie. Tout est nouveau donc j'asseye toujours de m'y habituer... Ce n'était pas mauvais cependant. »

Le garçon tournait clairement autour du pot. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda simplement Kurt à son ami.

Blaine sourit. Kurt pouvait voir directement en lui. Ça craignait vraiment. « Tu sais, il est un gars confiant par-dessus tout, mais quand on parle de toi il est incroyablement anxieux. Je ne veux pas devoir me défendre tous les jours. D'abord il m'a dit que je ne devrais pas être ton ami parce que tu vas me créer des problèmes, et ensuite il m'a demandé si nous nous tripotions toujours après que tu sois parti avec Wes. »

Kurt sourit mais enleva rapidement son sourire de son visage. « Et bien. Tu lui as un peu dis que j'ai eu ta bite dans ma bouche. Je ressentirais la même chose si mon copain traînait toujours avec **cet** ami. »

Kurt mît immédiatement pause au jeu et se tourna pour faire face à Kurt. « Je ne lui ai définitivement pas dit tout ça, Kurt. »

« Oh. Et bien je l'ai un peu fait. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Donc c'était le seul truc bizarre ? » demanda Kurt, changeant de sujet. « Il était juste bizarre à cause de moi ? »

Blaine retourna à son jeu et continua à jouer. « Et bien... pas vraiment. » Blaine pensa à l'appel téléphonique de l'ex de Sebastian Romeo qui avait interrompu leur session de pelotage. « Mais je ne sais pas si je veux parler de ça. Je ne veux pas être le copain qui saute sur des conclusions. »

Kurt jeta un regard à Blaine. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que ce connard faisait quelque chose dans le dos de Blaine ? Impossible. Sebastian était un crétin mais il n'était pas ce genre de gars, n'est-ce pas ? Kurt laissa ça de côté cependant.

« Intéressant. » dit-il. « Okay. »

Blaine changea de sujet pour son ami. « Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

Kurt ferma ses livres et les jeta sur le lit. Il enfila ses gants et se leva. « Allons faire une promenade et je te dirai. »

« Et tes devoirs ? » demanda Blaine tandis qu'il éteignait le jeu.

« J'ai fini. »

« Menteur. » dit Blaine, prenant un livre du garçon et regardant à l'intérieur. « Umm... Pré-calcul avancé ? Tu es un putain d'intello. »

Kurt rit tandis qu'il remontait son jean qui tombait un peu. « N'oublies pas à qui tu parles. Je ne pense pas que j'aime beaucoup ton langage là. »

« Tu es un intello. Oh mon dieu c'est de l'or. »

« Blaine. Je vais te frapper dans les couilles si tu me traites d'intello encore une fois. »

Blaine rit tout en se levant du lit. « Juste sors pour que je puisse m'habiller. À moins que tu ne veuilles regarder. » Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil.

Kurt se lécha les lèvres. « Et bien si c'est une invitation... »

Blaine rit encore, poussant le plus âgé en dehors de sa chambre. « Va attendre en bas. »

Kurt obéit, courant en bas des marches et attendant le 9ème année sur le porche. Quelques moments plus tard, Blaine arriva maintenant emmitouflé. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et ils commencèrent à marcher.

« Donc où est-ce que nous allons ? » demanda le bouclé.

Kurt haussa seulement les épaules. « On peut juste faire le tour du bloc plusieurs fois. Je n'ai rien de spécifique à l'esprit. »

Blaine hocha la tête. C'était bien. Quelque chose à propos d'être avec Kurt était tellement naturel et il aimait vraiment ça. « Donc comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

« C'était bien. » répondit Kurt, tapant ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre. Il savait que Burt aurait quelque chose à dire plus tard pour être dehors sans manteau. Mais son sweat Hollister sera bien pour l'instant. « Sam a toujours l'air assez endommagé mais il se sent bien mieux. Je suis allé à la maison avec le lac avec Christie. Elle a vécue là-bas. »

Blaine sourit tandis que les deux garçons faisaient le tour du bloc. « C'est génial. Ça doit être plutôt cool de grandir ici. Elle a l'air gentille. »

Kurt hocha la tête avec un sourire à ce qu'il allait dire. Il baissa la tête d'un air gêné. « Ouais. Elle pensait que nous étions ensemble. »

Blaine gloussa silencieusement. « Je suppose que la plupart des gens pense ça cependant. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » demanda Kurt. Il savait pourquoi il pensait ça mais était curieux de comment Blaine les voyait maintenant... qui sait... après le samedi plein de colère qu'ils avaient enduré. Disputes dans la voiture... Dispute au club... se faire presque embrasser par son ami à qui il avait dit qu'il s'en remettrait. Ça devait prendre du poids en lui.

« Et bien, » commença Blaine, « nous sommes très proches pour dire le moins. Il y a eu quelques moments que nous avons partagés où je dois en fait me rappeler que nous sommes juste amis. » Il sourit et secoua la tête tandis qu'ils marchaient. Kurt joua avec sol piercing en souriant légèrement.

« Donc qu'est-ce que vous d'eux faites pour la Saint Valentin ? » demanda Kurt.

Blaine s'arrêta, un peu anxieux. Ils n'en avaient même pas parlé. Il n'avait jamais été dans une relation avant. Et ça faisait seulement presque une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble. Est-ce qu'il était supposé couvrir Sebastian de cadeaux ou la jouer cool et faire quelque chose de modéré. Est-ce qu'ils étaient ce genre de couple ?

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Nous n'avons même pas discuté de ça. »

Kurt remarqua l'anxiété de Blaine et le rassura. « Relax. Tu as toute une semaine pour en parler. Mais si tu peux l'emmener au concert que BBR fait le jour de la Saint Valentin à l'Intrepid ce serait cool. Ça compterait beaucoup pour moi si tu venais. » Il regardait Blaine en parlant, le laissant savoir qu'il disait vrai.

« J'adorerais. » répondit Blaine. Il adorait regarder le garçon jouer, se perdant en lui-même quand il caressait la guitare. « Pas trop sûr de ce qu'il ressentirait à propos de ça... » pensa Blaine à voix haute. Allez. Ce serait tellement dur d'emmener Sebastian à un club où Kurt serait là pour le regarder jouer. Il avait rendu évident qu'il détestait Kurt. D'innombrables fois. « Mais je m'en fiche. Tu es un de mes amis les plus proches. »

_Zone amie. Ouch._ pensa Kurt avec un sourire sur le visage. « Génial. »

Ils marchèrent un peu en silence avant que Blaine ne réalise de quoi ils venaient de parler. « Attends... tu fais un show à l'Intrepid dimanche prochain ? Que BBR toute la nuit ? »

Kurt sourit, « Yep. Je voulais te le dire, Sam nous a obtenu un engagement avec Henry Patterson qui possède les quelques clubs du coin. Rien n'est officiel jusqu'à ce que nous signons mais nous sommes plutôt bien partis. »

« Kurt, c'est génial ! Je suis tellement content pour toi mon pote ! » Il fit au plus âgé une étreinte serrée, enroulant ses bras autour du torse de Kurt en faisant attention à son bras. Kurt se tendit au début parce que c'était génial de se sentir tenu comme ça, mais se relaxa à contrecœur. Il appuya sa tête contre celle de Blaine et rendit la pareille, passant ses bras autour des épaules du garçon.

Blaine pouvait sentir leurs cœurs respectifs battre rythmiquement après qu'il ait attiré Kurt contre lui plus longtemps qu'un câlin amical était supposé être. Ses bras retenaient le plus âgé tandis qu'il sentait la tête de Kurt s'appuyer contre la sienne et ses bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Blaine laissa tomber ses bras du dos de Kurt et regarda dans les yeux de son ami.

« Je me fiche de ce qu'il dit. Je serai là. »

Kurt sourit et se retira contre son gré de l'emprise de Blaine. Le 9ème année n'était évidemment pas au courant que Kurt était perdu dans ses pensées à vouloir le ramener dans sa chambre et lui faire toutes sortes de choses indécentes. C'était mieux qu'il sauve Blaine de lui-même avant que quelque chose comme ça n'arrive. « Merci. Ça veut tout dire pour moi. » répondit Kurt.

Blaine hocha la tête tandis qu'il regardait le sol. Il n'était pas prêt à se laisser aller mais c'était évidemment ce dont il avait besoin que ça arrive. L'électricité qu'il sentait en ayant Kurt tellement proche de lui s'estompait une fois que Kurt se libérait et maintenant il se sentait un peu vide. Le 11ème année lui passa devant et Blaine recommença à le suivre.

« Donc est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un de spécial pour Kurt Hummel à cette Saint Valentin ? » demanda Blaine en espérant que la réponse était un énorme non.

Kurt rit. « Je ne le pense pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Blaine presque trop joyeusement.

« Ça ne marcherait pas. Je le comparerais à toi et je suis sûr qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur. »

Blaine sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il était littéralement à quelques secondes d'appeler Sebastian et de s'excuser pour gaspiller son temps mais dire "Je veux être avec le gars avec lequel tu continues de m'accuser de faire des trucs bizarre derrière ton dos". Mais ce ne serais pas juste pour Sebastian. Blaine n'était pas un con. Il niait ce que Kurt disait pour rendre la douleur plus facile à encaisser.

« Ouais, okay, » Blaine dit un sourire, bien qu'il n'atteigne pas ses yeux. « Tu ne veux juste pas être attaché. J'ai compris. »

_Je ne suis pas sûr que tu l'ai compris_. pensa Kurt.

« Alors j'ai parlé à mon père et à Kate aujourd'hui. » dit Kurt - un brin de tristesse dans sa voix... de la tristesse parce qu'il bousillait vraiment tout entre lui et Blaine. Ça craignait qu'ils ne fassent pas de plan pour la Saint Valentin.

Blaine sourit. « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, ils sont toujours sceptiques à propos de ça, » Il fit un signe vers lui-même, « et à juste titre. Mais c'est bien de savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas abandonné pour moi. »

Blaine hocha la tête.

« Je suppose que je dois te remercier pour ça ? » demanda Kurt avec un sourire.

« Non. » Blaine secoua la tête en désaccord. « Non. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. C'est parce qu'ils savent qui tu es vraiment. »

Kurt haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. Mais tu as définitivement quelque chose à voir avec ça. Donc merci. »

Ils refirent le tour du bloc.

« Est-ce que tu peux demander des conseils à ta mère sur comment changer ce bandage ? Kate était totalement sensible plus tôt et mon père le serrerait tellement fort que le sang ne pourrait pas circuler correctement. »

Blaine rit tandis qu'il resserrait son écharpe Burberry autour de son cou. « Je connais des petites choses. Tu vois, d'avoir vu ma mère me soigner maintes et maintes fois. Les intimidations me laissaient avoir ça. Mais je dois te prévenir, je ne suis pas Christie. »

Kurt sourit momentanément, avant que la pensée de quelqu'un intimidant Blaine n'apparaisse devant lui. Il l'écarta ; Blaine allait bien maintenant et ça n'arrivera plus, pas tant qu'il vivrait sur cette terre. « Donc tu vas le faits pour moi alors ? »

« Où est le s'il te plaît ? » demanda Blaine avec un sourire.

Kurt l'attrapa par la veste et commença à tirer sur la manche de Blaine sans s'arrêter comme un enfant essayant d'attirer l'attention de ses parents. « Steplaiiiiit, » couina-t-il en faisant la moue.

Blaine rit tandis qu'il tapait sur la main de Kurt. « Okay, okay, je vais le faire. »

Quand ils rejoignirent enfin leur maison, un Navigator entièrement noir s'arrêta à côté d'eux. Kurt reconnut un des véhicules de Xavier et se tendit immensément.

« Blaine. Rentre à l'intérieur. »

Blaine leva les yeux pendant que l'imposant Karofsky sortait de sa voiture avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Non. »

Kurt se détourna momentanément de Xavier et regarda son jeune ami droit dans les yeux. « Blaine... »

« Kurt je ne vais pas- »

« Rentres, Blaine. Il en a pour une minute. »

Kurt retourna son corps d'un bond pour faire face à l'homme. « X, ne lui parle pas. Du tout. »

Xavier sourit. « Bien excuse-moi. »

Blaine regarda l'homme de 22 ans qui portait une veste noire et violette et une casquette de baseball correspondante. Il se rappela avoir entendu Finn dire que c'étaient les couleurs de Murdock. Les cheveux décoiffés tombant sur son visage de bébé le faisaient avoir l'air un peu plus âgé. Il fit à Blaine un sourire amusé tandis qu'il attendait qu'il décampe.

« Blaine. Je reviens tout de suite. Promis. »

Kurt regardait Blaine dans les yeux et fit eu jeune homme un regard qui le calma de toutes ses peurs. Blaine regarda Xavier une fois de plus mais cette fois le gars regardait sa montre, presque ennuyé. Le 9ème année se retourna et alla chez lui, courant directement dans les escaliers et vers sa chambre pour qu'il puisse regarder la scène de la fenêtre.

« Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un de spécial, baby boy ? » demanda Xavier, déjà ennuyé par la réponse avant même que Kurt ne puisse répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Kurt. Furieux n'était pas un terme assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait maintenant.

Xavier claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et se tint droit pour qu'il ait quelques centimètres de plus que Kurt. « Toi et tes amis ont plutôt pas mal massacré Dave. Qui est ce gars Wes dont j'ai entendu parler ? »

« Mêle-toi de tes putains d'affaires. » répondit Kurt en se rapprochant de Xavier. « Si tu veux te venger pour Dave alors l'homme que tu veux est juste ici. »

Xavier sourit. « Tu as raison. L'homme que je veux est juste ici. Mais pas parce que je veux venger mon frère. Je n'ai rien à foutre de ça pour être honnête. »

Kurt le regardait avec de la haine dans les yeux. Blaine continuait de regarder de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire si quelque chose arrivait ? Est-ce qu'il devrait appeler Kate et dire à Burt d'aller à l'extérieur ?

« Je veux que tu reviennes dans les Saints, Kurt. »

Kurt rit de bon cœur.

« Je ne rigole pas. J'obtiens ce que je veux, baby boy. Tu le sais. » dit Xavier sérieusement. Mais Kurt s'en fichait.

« Je sais que tu as peu de chance parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen que je joigne mes putains de forces avec toi encore. Tu as fait tes choix en ce qui me concerne, X, et je fais les miens en ce qui te concerne. Ne reviens plus chez moi. »

Xavier qui s'était adossé contre sa voiture se tint de nouveau droit. Il n'avait pas peur du ton de la voix que le jeune homme utilisait avec lui. « Écoutes. Je suis clément avec toi mais je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me parles. »

Kurt se contenta de le regarder.

« C'était Blaine ? Il a l'air d'être un bon garçon. Il doit valoir le coup pour que tu agisses comme ça. »

« Ne prononces pas son nom, X. »

« Mais je parie qu'une fois qu'il aura été assez bête pour te laisser le baiser tu redeviendras le Kurt que je connais. »

Kurt devint furieux aux mots de son ancien ami et poussa l'homme contre sa voiture. La douleur qui lança son épaule était insupportable et il grimaça, attrapant son bras. Xavier sourit.

« C'était mignon, » dit-il, se retournant pour s'assurer que son véhicule n'était pas endommagé et redressant ses vêtements. « En tout cas, comme je disais, une fois que ce sera arrivé, les Saints t'attendront les bras ouverts. »

Kurt secoua la tête négativement. « Le Kurt que tu as connu était merdique, X. Il est mort et parti. Maintenant le vrai Kurt te dit de retourner à Murdock et restes-y. »

Xavier le regardait amusé. N'importe qui qui lui parlerait comme ça serait dans une rivière quelque part, mais c'était son corps. Il s'était chié en le laissant partir et il le ramènerait. « Ça devient ennuyant. » Il regarda vers la fenêtre croisa Blaine des yeux, lui faisant un signe de la main faussement amical. Blaine le regarda d'un air furieux. Xavier ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et y entra. « Tu vas me revoir. Vraiment bientôt. »

Il partit.

Kurt regarda la voiture descendre le bloc. Il se retourna et avança dans l'allée jusqu'à la porte de Blaine, tenant son bras. Blaine le vit s'approcher et sortit en trombe de sa chambre pour aller ouvrir la porte pour lui. Briana entendit le bruit que son frère créait de là où elle était assise avec son ordinateur portable dans sa chambre et secoua la tête.

Une fois que Blaine eut ouvert la porte, il vit son ami tenir son bras. Ouais, pousser un gars de 90 kilos dans une voiture n'était probablement pas judicieux avec un bras blessé. Blaine lui fit ce regard e il sut.

« Je suis tellement stupide. » dit Kurt.

« Va juste dans ma chambre. J'arrive. »

Kurt obéit, grimpant lentement les marches. Blaine alla chercher ce dont il avait besoin pour changer le pansement du bras de son ami.

« Est-ce que je dois savoir ? » demanda Alice quand elle vit son plus jeune marcher avec un tas de fournitures médicales.

« Nan. » répondit-il simplement.

Une fois à l'étage et dans sa chambre, Blaine vit que Kurt avait déjà commencé à enlever le pansement de son bras blessé. Il ferma sa porte à clef pour une raison inconnue et s'approcha du garçon. « Merde, Kurt. Dave t'a bien eu. »

Kurt sourit un peu, visiblement toujours embêté par ce qui venait d'arriver. « Ça c'est sûr. »

Blaine prit le relai, essayant de son mieux d'enlever le pansement sans aggraver trop fortement la douleur de son ami. « Donc c'était pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il, distrayant Kurt de ce qu'il faisait.

Kurt ne voulait pas en parler mais il fit tout à Blaine. Ainsi rien n'allait changer maintenant.

« Il veut que je revienne dans les Saints. »

Blaine fini par enlever le pansement avec un petit sifflement de la part du plus âgé. Il commença à nettoyer la blessure. « Oh. »

Kurt regarda le 9ème année tandis qu'il travaillait, tirant un peu la langue, les sourcils se fronçant, la façon dont ses mains étaient tellement sûre et fermes tandis qu'il travaillait. « Tu vas le dire si l'un d'entre eux t'approches n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Kurt, regardant son magnifique visage bronzé.

Blaine ne le regarda pas lorsqu'il répondit, de concentrant sur c qu'il faisait. « Kurt je ne veux pas que tu- »

« Écoutes, B, » répondit Kurt calmement, « Je ne vais pas te laisser avoir des problèmes à cause des erreurs que j'ai fait. Si quelqu'un te dit quelque chose j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Blaine hacha la tête tandis qui ouvrait une boîte d'un chose ou une autre. Il croisa enfin les yeux de Kurt et son cœur faillir se briser à la sincérité dans les étendues bleues cristal devant lui.

« Donc tu lui as dit non ? » demanda Blaine.

« Bien sûr que oui, B. Je suis sérieux pour ça. »

Blaine hocha la tête avec un sourire nerveux tandis qu'ils mettaient des nouvelles bandes sur la coupure du garçon. Il continua de travailler silencieusement, perdu dans ses pensées. Se rappelant de tout ce que sa mère lui avait appris, il commença à entourer le bras du garçon avec douceur. Il commença à la base et avança, gardant fermement le pansement en place et l'entourant d'un bandage pas trop serré et pas trop lâche. Une fois qu'il fut près de l'épaule de Kurt, il s'arrêta et le resserra. Le bandage devrait être mieux que le pansement jetable qu'il avait utilisé au préalable. Peu importe quelle chose stupide ferait le garçon ensuite, ça devrait garder le pansement en place et ne pas l'irriter.

Blaine leva les yeux pour voir Kurt le regarder et ne pût pas empêcher le rougissement qui se glissait sur son visage. Kurt sourit.

« Dieu, tu es magnifique. »

Blaine roula des yeux mais son visage se tinta d'encore plus de rouge. Il ignora le garçon et commença à nettoyer les pansements et les trucs qu'ils avaient utilisé.

« Je le pense. » déclara Kurt.

Il regarda Blaine qui essayait de s'occuper, jetant les détritus et éteignant la lumière de sa chambre. Prenant la télécommande pour la télévision, il alla vers le garçon aux yeux bleus. Il enleva ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur son lit à côté de Kurt.

« Merci. » dit le 11ème année en observant son bras, remettant avec attention sa manche. Blaine le regarda et Kurt lui fit un sourire.

«Cr n'est rien, Kurt. Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ? » demanda le 9ème année, ignorant toujours Kurt qui faisait son flirt habituel. Cependant Kurt ne flirtait pas, il était très sérieux.

Il haussa les épaules. « Peu importe. »

Blaine choisit un film au hasard et posa la télécommande. Il enleva sa montre et son sweat et s'allongea sur le lit, trop paresseux pour enfiler le t-Shirt qu'il avait porté plus tôt. Kurt devra être un grand garçon et ignorer le fait que Blaine portait un débardeur super serré. Ça ne semblait pas tellement juste mais Kurt s'était promènes torse nu la veille. N'oubliez pas ça.

Kurt était toujours assis au même endroit, jetant des regards à Blaine de temps à autre. Ne lui demandez pas ce qui était à la télévision parce qu'il ne serait pas capable de vous le dire.

« C'est plutôt ennuyant, je vais trouver quelque chose d'autre. »

Blaine se pencha et trouva la télécommande à côté des livres abandonnés de Kurt. Il recommença à changer de chaînes.

Kurt regarda Blaine qui zappait, son autre bras placé derrière sa tête tandis qu'il se frottait la nuque. Depuis quand est-ce que ce ringard avait des bras comme ça ? Le 11ème année sourit et tourna sa tête vers la télé, se mordant les lèvres. Il avait besoin de foutre le camp d'ici et vite.

« Je crois que je dois y aller. » dit Kurt, se levant et rassemblant ses livres.

Blaine leva les yeux vers lui ; la lumière de la télévision étant la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir ce que son ami pensait. « Mais tu n'as même pas été là longtemps... »

« Je sais, » répondit Kurt, rangent ses livres à une vitesse alarmante, « mais tout ce que je veux est m'allonger et t'embrasser tout de suite. Comme chaque fois que nous revenons ici. Et je n'ai pas la meilleure force de volonté... tu le sais. »

Blaine s'assit sur le lit un peu bouleversé. Il rampa vers le bord sur les genoux là où Kurt avait été assis et essaya de l'arrêter. « Mais si je ne veux pas que tu partes ? »

Kurt stoppa ce qu'il faisait et avança vers Blaine. « Alors je vais probablement t'embrasser. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? » Ils étaient maintenant les yeux dans les yeux, Blaine à genoux sur le lit et Kurt debout devant lui. Blaine regarda dans ses yeux le défiant presque de le faire tandis que l'adrénaline courait dans ses veines. Puis il pensa à Sebastian et ses yeux se baissèrent. Il n'était pas infidèle. Kurt lui jeta un autre regard, secouant la tête tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. « Tu ne veux pas. »

Blaine se rassît sur le lit et regarda sa chambre tristement. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Il s'allongea contre les oreillers et regarda le plafond. Même s'ils avaient fait des trucs, ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés et ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés pour juste faire ça à plusieurs occasions. Il voulait savoir comment seraient les lèvres de son voisin contre les siennes, quel goût elles avaient...

Kurt ne voulait pas partir mais il ne voulait pas non plus être un des regrets de Blaine. Blaine était avec quelqu'un, et bien sûr l'ancien Kurt n'en aurait rien eu à foutre. Bien sûr que l'ancien Kurt serait en train de réchauffer du lubrifiant entre ses doigts en ce moment, petit-ami ou pas. Mais il avait dit qu'il changerait et changer voulait dire qu'il ne ferait pas quelque chose d'aussi horrible que de gâcher la relation de son ami. Même s'ils le voulaient probablement tellement fort tous les deux tout de suite.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux rester, B. »

« Reste juste avec moi. S'il te plaît. » demanda Blaine. Il ne regardait pas son ami ; effrayé qu'il refuse et le laisse encore comme avant.

Kurt sourit et alla de l'autre côté du lui de Blaine. Il était vaincu. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ce garçon et ils n'étaient même pas ensemble. « Okay, » dit-il tandis qu'il s'allongeait à côté de Blaine. Il sentir son ami se relaxer un peu, heureux que Kurt reste un peu plus longtemps. Blaine se tourna sur le côté pour le regarder, observant les détails du visage du 11ème année tandis qu'il regardait maintenant le plafond. La lumière de la télévision soulignait ses traits fins et Blaine ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il était magnifique à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur.

« Merci. » dit Blaine doucement, regardant Kurt jouer encore avec la perle métallique ; un signe certain qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Son ami tourna son visage vers lui, ne voulant pas mettre trop de poids sur son bras gauche. « Ce n'est rien. »

Blaine s'assit sur le lit et grimpa sur Kurt, le poussant avec douceur jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé ne comprenne l'idée et ne s'allonge complètement. Maintenant ils avaient changé de place et Blaine était à côté du bon bras de Kurt. Il se rapprocha et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du rockeur. Kurt secoua la tête avec un sourire mais entourant le plus jeune avec son bras le serrant contre lui. Qui aurait su qu'il se serait transformé en "câlineur" avec son "juste ami".

« Je te gâte. »

Blaine sourit contre la poitrine de Kurt tandis qu'il était allongé sur lui ; le son des battements de cœur de Kurt apaisant son esprit rapide.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ce week-end, Kurt. Je le pense vraiment. » dit Blaine juste assez fort pour que le garçon l'entende. Il sentit Kurt hocher la tête mais le garçon ne répondit pas. Il le resserra seulement dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent silencieux à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Peut-être que c'était l'un de ces moments qu'ils partageaient qui faisait les gens se poser des questions sur la nature de leur relation mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui importait était qu'ils étaient l'un avec l'autre à avoir ce moment. Kurt faisait un plutôt bon travail en résistant au désir de renverser Blaine et de connecter leurs lèvres en un lourd baiser passionné et sexuel, et Blaine faisait un plutôt bon travail en s'assurant qu'ils ne dépassent aucune des limites qu'il ne devraient pas dépasser.

« Tu vois la quantité de bonheur sur ton visage qu'il y avait quand tu as vu Wes hier ? » demanda Kurt tandis qu'il regardait l'écran. Blaine hocha la tête contre sa poitrine, ses boucles indisciplinées chatouillant le menton du plus âgé. Peut-être qu'il était temps pour une bonne coupe de cheveux.

« C'est aussi heureux que je veux que tu sois. Et je veux que tu sois aussi heureux quand tu me vois. Pas énervé ou bouleversé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que je t'ai fait ressentir dans le passé. »

Blaine était silencieux. Ses doigts jouaient sans réfléchir avec un des lacets du sweat de Kurt alors qu'il écoutait son ami. Kurt trouva ça adorable mais continua de parler.

« Je devrais probablement enlever ça de ma poitrine maintenant... pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion. » dit Kurt à voix basse, mais assez fort pour passer le message. « Tu es avec Sebastian maintenant, et je respecte ça. C'est en partie à cause de moi pour être honnête. Je l'admets. Donc je vous vous laisser lui et toi profiter de votre relation, mais crois-moi, aussitôt qu'il fait une connerie, c'est fini. Je pense qu'il était bien pour toi mais je sais que nous sommes encore mieux l'un pour l'autre. Je ne vais laisser personne même moi me dire le contraire. Je ne serais pas satisfait jusqu'à ce que tu sois à moi, Blaine. »

Blaine leva les yeux vers lui, regardant dans les yeux magnifiques du 11ème année. Il allait répondre mais Kurt secoua négativement la tête. « Je ne veux pas de réponse. Je voulais juste te laisser savoir ça. Je suis sérieux. »

Blaine hocha la tête et resta silencieux, pendant aux mots qui venaient de remplir ses oreilles. Il se rallongea sur la poitrine du plus âgé et recommença à jouer avec son sweat. Kurt grimaça lorsqu'il utilisa la main de son bras endolori et joua avec les boucles de Blaine. Le plus jeune se pencha vers sa main et après un moment, Kurt sentit le garçon devenir plus lourd sur son corps et ensuite son souffle s'égalisa. Kurt sourit, le resserrant contre lui tandis qu'il dormait.

Oui son père avait dit de rentrer tôt, mais ce n'était pas pire que d'avoir des problèmes.

~oOo~

**A/N : Merci d'avoir lu !**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/T : Et voilà le dernier chapitre des vacances (en tout cas pour moi) qui j'espère vous plaira. Comme je reprends les cours, mon rythme d'écriture sera donc plus lent (pauvre petite pensionnaire que je suis qui n'a pas internet la semaine) ) mais je crois que j'ai réussi à faire un plutôt bon score ces derniers temps non ? (4 chapitres en deux semaines yes !) **

**Enjoy ! (Et bonne rentrée à ceux qui reprennent demain)**

**A/N : Ce chapitre était dur. Peu importe le nombre de fois que j'écrivais la scène Klaine... et elle a dû être changée à peu près cinq fois... Kurt et Blaine de façon inattendue. Adolescents excités. **

**Ce n'est rien de trop mauvais cependant. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ? **

~oOo~

Chapitre 13

Wes soupira quand il rejoint enfin les marches de chez lui. Il leva les yeux vers la maison noire et blanche à deux étages et sourit un peu. Être rentré ici à Laurens était doux-amer. C'était chez lui, la petite maison de campagne avec les rideaux à fleur accrochés aux fenêtres qu'il détestait tellement, et l'herbe recouvrant la propriété que sa mère lui avait fait couper avant même de considérer de le laisser faire un voyage pendant le week-end, la petite boîte aux lettres sur la pelouse que lui et Blaine avait aidé à peindre quand ils avaient 11 ans. C'était chez lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que l'Ohio lui manquait avec ce tas d'adolescents fous. C'était amusant aussi.

Dire que c'était un long vol était une litote. C'était un long voyage en général. Wes était arrivé à l'aéroport et sa mère Laura Montgomery n'était même pas là pour venir le chercher comme elle l'avait promis. Il l'avait appelé et le téléphone avec sonné plusieurs fois sans aucune réponse. Peu de temps après, elle avait répondu avec un SMS lui disant de prendre une navette dans la ville. Il y avait dû avoir une urgence au travail, il était habitué à ce genre de chose avec une mère occupée qui était en plus une mère célibataire, donc non, Wes n'y pensa pas deux fois.

Alors qu'il grimpait les marches et arrivait à la porte moustiquaire, il réalisa qu'une voiture familière était garée sur le trottoir. Est-ce que ce n'était pas la voiture de M. Anderson ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Wes se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarquée avant, mais convint du raisonnement que ça avait été une dure journée. Curieux de voir ce qui se passait, le 9ème année déverrouilla rapidement sa porte et fit un pas dans la maison du sud.

Ce qu'il vit le prit au dépourvu, d'une certaine manière. Il posa son sac de voyage à côté du porte-manteau tandis que sa mère levait les yeux vers lui depuis le salon avec un sourire joyeux. M. Anderson sourit aussi, son visage affichant un peu plus d'embarras qu'autre chose cependant.

Laura se leva d'un bond et alla vers son fils qui se tenait dans l'entrée. Enveloppant son garçon dans une étreinte, elle le salua chaleureusement.

« Wes, chéri, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tu as l'air tellement fatigué, est-ce que tu as déjà mangé ? Comment était ton voyage ? »

Wes étreint sa mère fermement tout en secouant la tête. Laura pouvait être un peu inquiète, probablement parce que son fils était tout ce qu'elle avait. Il allait bien cependant. « Je suis parti seulement deux jours maman. » répondit-il avec un sourire, « Mais c'était génial. J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment. Le trajet n'a pas été une de mes parties préférées mais ça ne valait vraiment la peine. » Il sourit et jeta un regard à Anthony qui regardait le sol, les boutons de sa chemise en désordre et son pantalon froissé. Son apparence habituellement soignée était loin de ça, ayant maintenant l'air d'entrer dans un profond stade de dépression. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Wes. Le 9ème année était toujours confus à propos de ce que le père de Blaine et Briana faisait chez eux.

La mère du garçon se retourna et regarda aussi Anthony, son sourire se transformant soudainement en un foncement de sourcils tandis qu'elle retournait vers les causeuses où ils avaient été assis précédemment. La femme croisa les jambes et sourit tristement, comme pour dire à son fils que c'était une longue histoire. « M. Anderson s'est arrêté ici pour parler. Je lui avais dit que tu es allé rendre visite à Blaine pour son anniversaire et il est venu pour te parler… » Elle s'arrêta, attendant qu'Anthony intervienne, mais il était toujours silencieux, regardant seulement le sol.

Wes se tenait là mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il était supposé dire quelque chose ? Après tout ce temps pendant lequel il avait était ce solide roc, Anthony était maintenant quelque chose de bien moins et il avait perdu tout ce que pourquoi les gens l'admirait. Il avait jeté ses valeurs familiales au feu et continuait de rejeter les gens pour qu'il puisse devenir cet avocat si plein de succès. Mais avec qui partagerait-il ça après avoir tourné le dos à tout le monde ? Après avoir renié tous ceux qui s'enracinaient pour lui, l'aimait, et l'encourageait ? Et que diable voulait-il de Wes maintenant ?

Laura se leva et s'excusa. « Wes chéri, je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger. »

Wes hocha la tête avec un léger sourire tandis que sa mère sortait de la pièce. Il alla à l'endroit que la femme venait d'occuper. M. Anderson se gratta ses courts cheveux bruns avant d'aussi se caresser la barbe se formant sur sa mâchoire.

« Bonjour… M. Anderson… » dit Wes. Il voulait en finir avec ça. Pas besoin de rester assis en silence pour le reste de la soirée. Surtout dans la situation qui se présentait actuellement devant lui.

Anthony se rassit sur la chaise en bois qu'il avait occupée. Il a enfin levé ses yeux verts pour rencontrer ceux du meilleur ami de son fils unique. Le fils qu'il avait négligé parce qu'il ne voulait pas traiter avec toutes les choses que les pères d'enfants gays devaient traiter. Au moins il avait quelqu'un comme son meilleur ami pour l'aider.

Wes regarda le plus âgé sympathiquement bien qu'il y ait une pointe de dégoût dans ses yeux alors qu'Anthony remettait son bouton avec la meilleure des capacités possibles. Une bonne chose, pensa Wes, est qu'il ne sentait pas l'alcool comme il le pensait.

« Wesley. Comment vas-tu ? » demanda simplement Anthony, comme s'il s'en préoccupait. Il ne s'en souciait pas bien sûr, c'était juste le fait qu'il n'avait pas été habitué à devoir poser aux gens ces questions et de véritablement tenir compte de leur réponse. Mais maintenant… maintenant il était tout seul. S'occuper des autres… quelque chose pour laquelle sa femme l'avait supplié de refaire était tout ce qu'il voulait apprendre à faire. Si faire comme ça changerait les chose pour le mieux alors pourquoi pas, non ?

Wes haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Qu'il aille merveilleusement bien ou horriblement mal, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle l'homme était là, donc pas besoin de conversation. _Allez juste droit au but M. Anderson. _pensa Wes.

« Je vais bien. Cependant vous n'avez pas l'air en grande forme, monsieur. »

Anthony rit et secoua la tête. Comme c'était ironique… Là il avait un t-shirt à deux cent dollars, un pantalon à quatre cent dollars et sa coupe d cheveux avait coûté soixante-dix dollars. Une paire de lunettes d'une certaine marque était sur son visage et il les remit correctement sur son nez d'un air absent. Il portait ce que les gens que vous voyez dans les magazines portaient, mais là il avait l'air et se sentait comme de la merde.

Avant de répondre, il jeta un autre regard au jeune homme. Ce qui le frappa était surprenant il y avait un peu d'empathie dans les yeux du garçon. Il sentit qu'il valait mieux être honnête. Ce garçon avait passé pas mal de temps chez lui en grandissant et on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait dû être une sorte de modèle pour lui à un moment ou un autre. Je ne me sens pas si bien que ça, Wesley. Comment fais ma famille ? S'il te plait dit mieux que ça. Il rit, sa voix étant un peu plus rauque que d'habitude, mais l'action n'avait pas du tout l'air authentique. En fait elle avait presque l'air forcée. Wes le regarda et écouta attentivement tandis que l'homme continuait.

« Ils me manquent mais je n'arrive pas à parler à mes enfants. Ils sont déçus de moi je sais… et… je ne peux pas leur faire face. J'étais supposé être leur roc mais maintenant ils me voient probablement comme l'échec que je suis. Je ne peux pas blâmer Alice pour- »

Wes interrompit avant que l'homme n'aille plus loin. « Pour vous avoir quitté ? Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, monsieur, mais vous les avez quittés en premier émotionnellement. Blaine avait besoin de vous- »

« Je comprends ça. » répondit Anthony, hochant la tête avec ferveur. « Je sais que je l'ai laissé tomber. J'ai laissé tomber ma fille… j'ai oublié ma femme… je sais, Wes. Ils sont… ils sont partis. Et appelle ça l'orgueil mais je ne peux pas croire qu'elle m'ait quitté. »

Wes resta silencieux. Il détestait voir cet homme comme ça… L'homme vers qui il avait levé les yeux, l'homme que Blaine adorait. Mais c'est le même homme qui avait blessé son fils maintes et maintes fois, délibérément. Il avait besoin d'une sorte de réveil. Et Blaine et Briana méritaient d'être heureux. Il semblait qu'ils l'étaient lors de sa visite en Ohio.

« Que se passe-t-il chez vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu comme ça… Vous devriez essayer de parler à quelqu'un… » déclara Wes d'une voix calme et attentionnée. Il ne voulait pas montrer de jugement, mais Wes était quelqu'un qui savait qu'Anthony pouvait et devrait être mieux que ce en quoi il s'était transformé. Anthony apprécia cela – ne pas être jugé.

Le plus âgé mit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Il avait une sorte de sourire sur le visage tandis qu'il secouait la tête, pensant à comment les choses auraient pu être s'il avait ralenti et écouté. « Comment vont-ils ? Comment va Briana et comment va Blaine ? J'ai parlé à Alice plusieurs fois mais je ne sais même pas comment les approcher. Je sais qu'ils me détestent probablement… »

« Non. » déclara clairement Wes, ne voulant pas attendre que quelqu'un s'apitoie sur lui-même. Il pouvait entendre sa mère faire du bruit dans la pièce voisine. Elle travaillait essentiellement avec cet homme de temps en temps sur différents cas donc il se demanda si elle pouvait lui apporter de l'aide. Il avait clairement besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Parler à un garçon de 15 ans n'était probablement pas la meilleure option. « Non, monsieur. » Il continua, « Ils ont besoin de vous. C'est tout ce qu'ils veulent que vous compreniez. Votre présence dans cette communauté est tellement grande… tellement bien. Ils ont juste besoin que vous soyez là pour eux… Ils ont besoin de votre présence dans leur vie pour être aussi positifs, et cohérents. Ils vous aiment, M. Anderson.

Anthony ne répondit pas. Il resta assis sans bouger pendant quelques minutes avant de simplement se lever, sa petite taille pas aussi confiante que d'ordinaire. Il vacilla sur le côté avec une expression triste avant de tourner son attention vers Wes. La douleur remplissait ses yeux verts à un tel point que Wes pensa que ça devait probablement faire physiquement mal. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller… je commence tôt demain. Je suis sûr que tu vas en classe tôt dans la matinée pour que tu puisses être installé. Dis à Laura bonsoir de ma part. »

Wes se leva en hochant la tête, tirant sans réfléchir sur sa veste Levi et escorta l'homme jusqu'à la porte. « Je le ferais, monsieur. Bonne nuit. »

Anthony avança jusqu'à sa Mercedes-Benz noire et démarra. Wes secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas que l'homme se sentait aussi mal. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était appeler Blaine. Après tout il avait promis de téléphoner une fois qu'il serait arrivé.

~oOo~

Les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrirent lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone le dérangeant d'un sommeil ridiculement confortable. Ce n'était pas sa sonnerie, ce qu'il trouva bizarre, donc il referma les yeux et se relaxa dans cette chaleur. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis très, très longtemps. Il se sentait chaud et en sécurité et… et chez lui. L'odeur de vanille et de menthe poivrée remplit ses narines et il sourit par instinct.

L'odeur de Kurt… c'était ça.

_Attends… je suis au lit avec Kurt ?_

Les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrirent brusquement alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était dans sa jolie chambre, allongé dans son lit avec son "ami" Kurt comme si c'était absolument normal, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais faite. Non seulement ils étaient allongés dans son lit ensemble, mais ils étaient aussi face à face, si proches qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle léger de Kurt sur son menton. Il sentait le bras du garçon posé sur sa hache, la main agrippant son dos sous le débardeur cintré qu'il portait, l'autre bras sous ses cheveux bouclés alors que Blaine l'utilisait presque comme un oreiller. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées et Blaine avait ses propres mains entre eux sur la poitrine du 11ème année. Il resta là un moment, se délectant de comment il se sentait, comment c'était parfait. Il examina le visage de Kurt dans la semi-obscurité et sourit. Il n'avait jamais vu le garçon avoir l'air si paisible avant, et il avait presque l'air chez lui aussi.

C'était parfait.

Blaine remarqua une petite cicatrice à quelques centimètres du sourcil droit de Kurt juste dessous la ligne de cheveux. Il essaya de son mieux de ne pas le déranger tandis qu'il levait sa main et passait un doigt sur la petite ligne, puis poussait quelques mèches de cheveux du visage du garçon. Kurt sourit dans son sommeil et rapprocha Blaine encore plus, sa prise sur la hanche du 9ème année encore plus forte. Blaine sourit aussi et se rallongea, caressant doucement les cheveux du 11ème année.

Cette fois, ce fut son téléphone qui commença à sonner. Peu importe qui c'était, c'était probablement le plus mauvais timing au monde parce que c'était un moment que Blaine voulait vivre un peu plus longtemps. Pour toujours s'il pouvait. L'ignorer n'était probablement pas une option parce qu'il n'avait pas le genre d'amis qui appelait une fois et laissait un message. Non. Ils raccrochaient et rappelaient. Et puis une troisième fois.

Une autre sonnerie.

Blaine cessa son moment de douceur avec Kurt avec l'intention de répondre au téléphone, avant que la personne n'abandonne. Il essaya de s'éloigner mais Kurt le serra juste encore plus fort, un sourire sournois se glissant sur ses lèvres. Le 9ème année sourit au cause d'à quel point le badboy était mignon mais il continua d'essayer de se libérer de l'étreinte chaude, serrée et parfaite dans laquelle il était tenu depuis un moment. Sans beaucoup de succès, cependant.

Une troisième sonnerie.

« Allez, Kurt, laisse-moi me lever. Je dois répondre. » murmura Blaine à son ami tandis que Kurt dessinait des motifs sur la peau exposée de la taille du 9ème année. Kurt gardait ses yeux fermés, presque effrayé que s'il les ouvrait, ce merveilleux rêve s'en irait. Il serait le loser qu'il était et Blaine serait avec un autre gars et ce serait fini.

« Non. » dit Kurt simplement, souriant parce que c'était tellement parfait d'avoir Blaine si proche de lui. La paix qui émanait des deux était celle qu'ils n'avaient jamais expérimentée depuis ce qui semblait des années. Blaine observa le 11ème année, les yeux toujours complètement fermé, mais un sourire malicieux planté sur ses lèvres, et il ne voulait pas protester auprès de Kurt pour qu'il le laisse partir mais alors il y avait…

Une quatrième sonnerie.

Blaine sourit largement lorsqu'une idée lui traversa la tête. Kurt ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux ? Il ne voulait pas le laisser se lever pour répondre au téléphone ? Okay…

Il posa sa tête contre la sienne et fit semblant d'être dans le même état d'esprit que Kurt avec son plan "ne jamais le laisser se lever, enfouissant son nez contre celui du garçon. Kurt pensa au fond de lui que c'était trop bien pour être vrai, d'avoir Blaine dans ses bras et leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres. S'il le voulait il pouvait s'avancer et presser ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine et il ne se battrait probablement même pa- WHOA-

Blaine rit quand les yeux bleus-gris de Kurt s'ouvrirent brusquement et le garçon sauta en arrière, tombant presque du lit. Ensuite Kurt baissa les yeux sur la main de Blaine qui rampait sur sa cuisse et s'excita, bougeant ses sourcils de haut en bas d'une manière mièvre. Blaine rit encore et s'assit, enlevant sa main et trouvant son téléphone au pied du lit.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda Kurt en faisant la moue. « Tu vas juste commencer quelque chose comme ça et jouer avec mes émotions ? Je pense que nous devrions finir. »

Blaine l'ignora et sourit tandis qu'il retournait le téléphone dans sa main pour voir que c'était Wes qui appelait. « C'est ton nouveau meilleur ami. Je dois lui répondre. » Il tapa sur accepter l'appel et plaça la téléphone vers son oreille, saluant joyeusement son ami. Il se retourna pour allumer la lampe et Kurt se frotta les yeux quand la lumière emplit la pièce.

Kurt sourit tandis qu'il regardait Blaine parler au téléphone, son dos faisant face au 11ème année. Ça lui manquait déjà de l'avoir dans ses bras et il était plein de reconnaissance d'avoir été convaincu de rester. Ça devait être haut la main les meilleures quelques heures de sommeil qu'il avait jamais eu. Mais Blaine avait triché pour sortir en caressant presque une partie du corps de Kurt maintenant à moitié dure et s'il pensait que c'était drôle… deux pouvaient jouer à ce jeu.

« Oh tu sais… un vol typique. Des enfants qui crient, des hôtesses de l'air énervées, et je suis sûr que le record du monde de l'homme le plus gros était assis à côté de moi. Tu sais… celui de cet épisode de _iCarly_… » déclara Wes tandis qu'il sortait ses livres d'école, en appréciant le son du rire de Blaine en réponse. Il avait l'air bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été pendant tout le week-end ce que Wes avait trouvé un peu bizarre mais accueillant. Cependant il n'était pas sûr de s'il devait parler d'Anthony quand Blaine avait l'air aussi extatique.

« Ça a l'air terrible. Mais ça aurait pu être pire donc merci mon dieu pour l'homme le plus gros du monde… mais je pense qu'il était un prêtre… attends… » (Dans le fond) « Hein ?... Tais-toi… » _quelques rires_, « laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plait… » (De nouveau au téléphone) « … Désolé pour ça. Donc est-ce que ta maman t'a inondé de bisous ? » demanda Blaine avec espièglerie

Wes rit à la question, suivi par un haussement d'épaule à la conversation d'à côté de son ami. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment encore avec Sebastian à cette heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait toute la journée ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il continua, « Elle l'aurait probablement fait mais- »

« WHOA ! Qu'est-ce que- »

Wes arrêta brusquement de parler quand il entendit son ami crier dans le récepteur. Il éloigna le téléphone de ses oreilles avec des yeux écarquillés en se demandant ce qui venait d'arriver. Et ensuite il entendit la voix de… _Kurt_… en arrière-plan, d'une manière chantante, presque taquine, disant quelque chose que Wes ne put pas comprendre entièrement. Mais ce qu'il entendit, clair comme le jour, était ce rire de Blaine… celui qui était plein de joie et d'amour. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il décida de garder tout ce qui était arrivé avec Anthony il y a quelques minutes. Après tout, qui voudrait ruiner ce moment avec ça ?

Wes tenait le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille, secouant la tête en entendant les deux lutter à l'arrière-plan. Il commença à faire quelques devoirs pendant qu'ils résolvaient leurs problèmes.

_« Kurt, donne-moi mon portable tout… » rires, « tout de suite ! Et vas t'en de sûr moi ! » _

_« Tu es minable. J'ai un seul bras qui marche bien et tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça ? » _

_« Si tu veux garder ce bon bras tu devrais t'en aller de sûr moi et me donner mon téléphone… » rires, « Merde Kurt ! Arrête-ça ! » _

« Allô ? » dit Kurt calmement au téléphone comme si rien de ridicule ne se passait en arrière-plan.

« Salut. » répondit Wes avec un sourire.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda-t-il, poussant Blaine à plat contre le matelas avec sa main droite et tenant le téléphone avec sa gauche. Blaine, qui était fatigué de la lutte précédente, était allongé là en train de reprendre son souffle. Il fit à Kurt un sourire sournois comme pour dire qu'il préparait quelque chose pendant que le garçon le maintenait et chevauchait ses hanches sur le lit. Le 9ème année haussa les sourcils à la position de Kurt au-dessus de lui mais ne fit rien pour se disputer.

« Oh tu sais… je traine juste. » répondit Wes avec un sourire, « Qu'est-ce que vous faites les garçons ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton "vous deux n'êtes pas nets". Kurt rit.

« Nous nous reposons juste. Tu sais… » dit Kurt, restant au-dessus de Blaine et faisant même assez confiance au plus jeune pour ne pas bouger puisqu'il avait arrêté de se débatte pour l'instant. Pour dire la vérité, Blaine avait peur de bouger sans totalement provoquer une situation maladroite. Il avait un problème en dessous de la ceinture en ce moment que Kurt sentirait pour sûr s'il bougeait un peu plus au nord. Et connaissant Kurt, Blaine ne serait plus jamais capable de l'oublier. Kurt souleva sa main qui épinglait le 9ème année pour rajuster sa boucle d'oreille et étonnamment Blaine resta en place. « Est-ce qu'on te manque ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Mais on dirait que j'ai interrompu quelque chose donc je pense que je rappellerais une autre fois… ? J'ai interrompu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Kurt ? » La voix de Wes baissa d'un octave, insinuant que les deux mijotaient quelque chose. Blaine se pencha vers le téléphone encore une fois mais le badboy tapa sa main.

Kurt rit. « Je suis bien Wes. Je te le jure. Blaine en revanche continue d'essayer de me peloter pendant que je regarde la télévision. »

Wes rit une fois qu'il entendit Blaine nier ce commentaire en arrière-plan, suivi par un "Je te hais". Ces deux-là avaient besoin de se mettre ensemble.

« Bien si tu le dis, bro. J'ai toujours une putain de charge de devoirs à faire et une petite-amie à appeler, donc s'il te plait dis à Blaine que je l'appellerais un des jours de cette semaine. Les entrainements de sports et les différents clubs me gardent toujours occupés mais, tu sais, nous devons discuter de certains trucs. »

Kurt sourit. Il était plus que probablement en train de parler de son antipathie pour Sebastian. « Je lui ferais savoir. Merci encore d'être venu pour Blaine, et – et pour m'avoir aidé hier. N'oublies pas ce dont nous avons parlé tout à l'heure, okay ? »

Blaine haussa un sourcil, toujours coincé sous Kurt et en train de jouer avec son bracelet BBR. Il se demanda si Kurt lui dirait sur quoi avait été cette petite conversation qu'ils avaient partagée puisque Wes avait dit clairement qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention.

« Merci pour avoir fait ça, Kurt… pour m'avoir… et honnêtement je le ferai encore si je le devais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'oublierai pas. » répondit Wes.

Kurt hocha la tête. « Bien. A plus tard, bro. »

« A plus tard, Kurt. »

Kurt termina l'appel et baissa les yeux vers Blaine sous lui qui avait un air plutôt ennuyé. Il lui sourit innocemment tandis qu'il se levait du 9ème année et s'allongeait à côté de lui, tenant toujours son téléphone. « Qu'est-ce qui t'embêtes ? »

Blaine roula des yeux et plaça ses deux mains derrière sa tête pour se soutenir. « Juste tais-toi. »

Kurt rit tandis qu'il regardait l'iPhone de Blaine. « Est-ce que ça te déranges si j'envoie un message à ton petit-ami et que je lui dise que tu les quittes pour moi ? »

Blaine fit face à Kurt et ne put retenir le sourire qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres à cause du sourire stupide de son ami. « Juste rends-moi mon téléphone s'il te plait. »

Kurt mit le téléphone sur la poitrine de Blaine. « Très bien. »

Le 11ème année s'assit sur le lit, ouvrit son sweat à capuche, le jetant là où les affaires de Blaine gisaient. Blaine déglutit en voyant la peau pâle et lisse qui était exposée le long du ventre de son voisin tandis que le t-shirt à col en V qu'il portait se souleva un peu lorsque l'adolescent prit au pied du lit la télécommande.

« Tu veux regarder un porno ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. » répondit Blaine.

« Okay. Il y a les Experts. »

Blaine sourit tandis que Kurt se rallongeait en lui faisant face, son bras attrapant Blaine par la taille et le rapprochant comme ils l'avaient été pendant qu'ils dormaient. Blaine se laissa faire volontiers, laissant sa main aller à la nuque de Kurt et passant ses doigts à travers les parfaits cheveux qu'il y avait.

Kurt regarda Blaine dont le visage était directement devant lui. Il avait les yeux fermés mais rougissait un peu, très probablement à cause de l'intimité de leur proximité. Il sourit une fois qu'il sentit les mains de Blaine dans ses cheveux et recommença à tracer des motifs le long du dos du plus jeune.

« Ouvre les yeux. » dit Kurt doucement à son ami.

Blaine hésita mais obéit. Il n'était pas ravi à l'idée d'être si proche de Kurt, sentant son souffle chatouiller sa peau, voyant la sincérité dans ses magnifiques yeux, la façon dont ses lèvres cerises se recourbaient en le sourire le plus attachant qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et puis n'étant pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit à propos de ça. Faire ce dont il rêvait de faire depuis bien longtemps. Il obéit quand même.

Kurt regarda dans les étendues miel et émeraude devant lui une fois que son ami ouvrit les yeux. Ça aurait pu être pendant des secondes ou des heures, il n'en était pas sûr. Mais il regardait dedans et décida que c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait faire tous les soirs pour le reste de sa vie. Il vit les yeux de Blaine regarder ses lèvres et sut ce qu'il pensait. Il jeta toute prudence au vent et se rapprocha.

« Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à toi. »

Blaine le regarda dans les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il pensa juste à quel point il voulait se noyer dans cette parfaite couleur de bleu, tellement profond qu'il s'y perdrait pour toujours. Sa main alla se poser sur la joue de Kurt depuis là où elle était dans ses cheveux, et il caressa du pouce la peau de porcelaine du 11ème année.

Kurt frotta leur nez l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres. Sa main était maintenant en train de caresser de haut en bas le bas du dos du 9ème année. « Rien d'autre n'a eu l'air aussi juste que ce qui se passe maintenant. » Il sourit et puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure, « Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Blaine ferma les yeux une seconde mais les ouvrit encore quand il sentit Kurt se rapprocher encore plus.

« Je vais t'embrasser maintenant. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de connecter leurs lèvres. Celles de Blaine étaient si douces et sûres, et elles bougeaient ensemble parfaitement. Il sentit un feu se répandre à travers lui qu'il ne pouvait pas contenir, et il ne le voulait même pas. Son cœur s'accéléra un peu tandis qu'il inspirait, profitant du goût de miel tandis que ses lèvres bougeaient encore contre celles de Blaine. Le 9ème année laissa son pouce caresser la joue de Kurt encore une fois et il laissa échapper un petit soupir contre les lèvres du badboy quand il s'éloigna.

Kurt ouvrit les yeux et vit la bouche de Blaine faire un petit sourire. Il rit en voyant à quel point ce garçon était adorable. Blaine enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Kurt quand il l'entendit rire et Kurt savait qu'il rougissait probablement comme un fou.

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit rire.

La main de Blaine recommença à caresser les cheveux de Blaine. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point je voulais ça. » murmura-t-il dans l'épaule de Kurt. Le plus âgé se rapprocha.

« Je t'apprécie vraiment, vraiment, Blaine. » déclara Kurt sincèrement. Il autorisa ses deux bras à prendre Blaine dans une étreinte serrée, espérant qu'il ne devrait jamais le lâcher. C'était hautement improbable mais tout ce qu'il savait était que c'était quelque chose comme ça qui était juste… quelque chose qui était presque censé être, aussi cliché que ça en avait l'air.

Blaine respira l'odeur de Kurt une fois que le garçon le plaque contre son corps. Il eut enfin le courage de le regarder dans les yeux encore une fois. Une fois qu'il le fit, il regretta de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Kurt le regardait avec tellement d'affection, d'une manière qu'il savait qu'il était le seul à recevoir et le faisait se sentir spécial. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt et le laissa s'attarder, se complaisant dans le sentiment parfait que ça créait, de la façon dont son cœur dansait et dont les poils de sa nuque se dressaient. Il se sentait chez lui.

Il se recula et sourit, regardant dans les yeux de Kurt et répondant. « Je t'apprécie aussi. »

Kurt sourit et les retourna légèrement pour qu'il soit sur lui. Blaine rit tandis qu'il essayait de son mieux de se démêler du corps du garçon. « Est-ce que tu m'apprécie vraiment, Blaine ? »

Blaine sourit largement. Est-ce que ce gars était stupide ? « Bien sûr… Probablement plus que ce que je veux bien admettre. » répondit-il entre les baisers que Kurt déposait sur ses lèvres.

« Donc qu'est-ce que nous allons faire à propos de ça ? » demanda Kurt avec un sourire tandis qu'il regardait dans les yeux du garçon. Il ne souriait habituellement pas autant mais Blaine l'avait apparemment transformé en fille étourdie de 13 ans juste en disant qu'il ressentait la même chose. Cependant il ne pouvait pas se décider à s'en occuper.

La tête de Blaine tomba sur l'oreiller et il pensa un moment. Kurt prit cette opportunité pour déposer des baisers chastes le long de la ligne de la mâchoire du 9ème année.

« Tu sais, ce que tu disais plus tôt… à propos d'attendre que Sebastian "fasse une connerie"… » commença Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête, tournant son attention vers l'autre côté du visage de Blaine, parsemant des baisers sur son menton et sa mâchoire.

« Et bien je ne pense pas que je veux attendre aussi longtemps. Je veux être avec toi maintenant. » dit Blaine nerveusement, essayant de ne pas sourire quand les lèvres de Kurt chatouillèrent son cou.

Kurt stoppa son assaut de baisers pour lever les yeux vers le garçon en dessous de lui. Il eut l'air de d'envisager quelque chose, se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres de Kurt une fois encore, cette fois un peu plus fort que les deux fois précédentes, suçant la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune entre les siennes, et il se recula avec un audible "pop". Blaine le regarda d'un air curieux et se pencha pour caresser son visage.

« Je veux être avec toi maintenant aussi, B… mais- »

Le visage de Blaine changea drastiquement. « Mais tu ne veux pas. »

Kurt secoua la tête avec ferveur. « Si, B, je te le jure. Je ne veux juste pas que tu quittes un gars qui te traites parfaitement et qui ne t'a jamais blessé pour quelqu'un comme moi, seulement pour que tu te demandes "et si" tous les soirs. Tu sais… »

Blaine baissa sa main du visage de Kurt et la passa dans ses boucles. Comme il ne répondait pas, Kurt continua.

« Sérieusement… je veux que tu saches… que tu sois sûr que nous devons être ensemble. Comme je suis sûr. »

Blaine sourit légèrement et hocha la tête. « Je comprends. Mais je ne suis pas heureux avec lui. J'ai l'impression d'être forcé, comme si je jouais un rôle, Kurt. J'ai seulement dit oui parce que tout le monde me disait que nous étions parfaits ensemble. Je n'ai jamais vraiment ressenti ça. Je sentais qu'il était un gars génial, un bon ami… bien sûr il est attrayant, mais… je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas assez pour moi. »

Kurt s'abaissa sur Blaine, s'excusant quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de sentir l'entrejambe de Kurt presser contre sa cuisse. Blaine sourit et dit que c'était très bien parce qu'il avait un problème similaire. Ils rirent tous les deux timidement.

« Ecoutes, je ne vais pas te dire de rester avec lui si tu ne le veux pas. Mais je vais te faire savoir que je me sens un peu incertain à propos de ça. Il est tout ce que je ne suis pas et je suis toujours autant un connard que l'année dernière. Ce n'est pas comme si tu es absolument sûr que je ne vais pas ruiner les choses entre nous. » Il arrêta son speech pour passer sa main sur le visage de Blaine. « Donc si tu veux le quitter, je ne vais pas du tout discuter. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est juste que je veux que tu sois sûr de toi et que c'est ce que tu veux… et pas lui. »

Blaine resta là en silence un moment, regardant Kurt le regarder amoureusement avec tellement d'ardeur et de sincérité pendant qu'il caressa les boucles qui étaient sur son visage pour les enlever. Il avait l'air parfait ses cheveux décoiffés partant dans toutes les directions, quelque chose dont il savait que Kurt en paniquerait probablement s'il n'était pas avec Blaine maintenant, son tee-shirt noir à col en V très bien ajusté à son corps, montrant une zone de peau que Blaine était tenté de toucher, la petite cicatrice sous sa ligne de cheveux qu'il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué jusqu'à ce soir, les magnifiques lèvres qui venaient d'être contre les siennes, tellement douces, humides, tentantes…

Et alors il se redressa et vola un autre baiser à Kurt. Une de ses mains alla à l'arrière de la tête du garçon, le rapprochant le plus possible. Le goût de menthe dépassa rapidement ses sens et il eut envie de plus, et Kurt n'était pas celui qui lui refuserait. Le 11ème année avait une main sur les draps pendant que l'autre descendait agripper Blaine par la taille. Sa langue sortit momentanément et courut le long de la lèvre inférieure de Blaine, qu'il suça entre les siennes encore une fois. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment penser, tout était Blaine en-dessous de lui, le voulant autant qu'il voulait être avec lui, dans cet étroit débardeur que Kurt voulait juste arracher, et gémissant contre ses lèvres. Il se perdit un moment une fois qu'il sentit la langue de Blaine se faufiler contre la sienne et laissa échapper un gémissement. Blaine prit complètement l'avantage de ça et approfondit le baiser, leurs langues maintenant se rencontrant pour la première fois. Kurt plaqua sa main contre la tête de lit pour s'en servir d'appui comme le plus jeune prenait le contrôle du baiser, sa langue profondément à l'intérieur de la bouche de Kurt- curieusement roulant par-dessus le piercing, sa main à la base du cou de Kurt le retenant, l'autre enroulée autour du corps du garçon en bas de son dos dangereusement proche de ses fesses. Kurt agrippa la tête de lit et leva son corps pour qu'il soit aligné contre celui de Blaine – yeux contre yeux, lèvre contre lèvres, poitrine contre poitrine…

« _Merde… bébé…_ »

Blaine se recula avec les yeux fermés et sa tête heurta l'oreiller tandis que Kurt se frottait contre lui une fois de plus. Il se trouvait à bout de souffle mais Kurt se rapprocha et reconnecta leurs lèvres, n'étant pas un grand fan d'eux séparés trop longtemps. Blaine se pressa contre Kurt tandis qu'il faisait de même, retenant son propre gémissement juste pour qu'il puisse entendre les sons émanent du garçon sous lui. Les mains du 9ème année commencèrent un voyage le long du corps de son voisin, une agrippant ses fesses tandis que l'autre remontait le dos de Kurt. Kurt recula du baiser et Blaine fit un son de mécontentement, mais qui fut rapidement changé une fois que le plus âgé ait commencé à embrasser et sucer son cou exposé.

Ils n'étaient pas assez proches. Du moins pas pour Kurt. Le rockeur prit la main qui était posée sur la hanche de Blaine depuis tout ce temps et alla à la boucle de ceinture du jean du 9ème année. Il resta blotti contre le cou de Blaine, y plaçant des petits mordillement, et souriant au bruit de bonheur que fit Blaine quand Kurt ouvrit enfin son jean. Il sentit le 9ème année commencer à défaire la sienne quand un bruit très fort fut frappé contre la porte de la chambre.

Les yeux des deux garçons s'écarquillèrent et Blaine les basculèrent, essayant de son mieux de se redresser. Il boutonna son jean et remit sa ceinture tandis qu'un autre coup était frappé à la porte. Kurt prit son sweat et le mit rapidement tandis que Blaine sautait du lit, s'ajusta et avança vers la porte. Il jeta un regard à Kurt avant de l'ouvrir et roula des yeux à cause du clin d'œil et du rire que le garçon lui envoya.

Une fois que la porte fut ouverte, Briana les regarda d'un air interrogateur, observant son air "cerf coincé devant des phares de voitures" et ses tétons durs qui pointaient à travers son t-shirt.

« Est-ce que Kurt est toujours là ? » demanda-t-elle.

Blaine hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

« Son père vient de venir ici, il a dit qu'il avait appelé sur son portable et qu'il n'a pas obtenu de réponse. »

_Merde _pensa Kurt, _j'avais totalement oublié que j'étais sensé être à la maison maintenant. _

Briana passa la tête dans la chambre pour voir Kurt sur le lit en train de regarder son portable. Le garçon commença calmement à parler avec son père et la Cherrio traina son frère dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici pour que tu ais ta porte fermée à clef ? Si maman avait vu M. Hummel et était venu ici pour trouver ça, vous deux seriez bien embarrassés maintenant, tu sais ? »

« Je sais… je sais… nous ne… nous ne faisions rien à part juste trainer- »

« Toi et Sebastian n'êtes pas officiels maintenant ? Je comprendrais que tu l'ais enfermé dans ta chambre mais tu as un autre gars dedans ce n'est juste pas bien. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps pour ouvrir la porte si vous trainiez juste ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cet air coupable et ce bégaiement ? Tu sais que tu bégaies quand- »

Kurt fit un pas dans le couloir, fermant la porte de Blaine derrière lui. Il haussa un sourcil à la scène devant lui, Blaine adossé contre le mur avec Briana devant lui, un doigt accusateur flottant devant son visage. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui et il commença à parler.

« Je dois y aller, les gars. Blaine, est-ce que tu veux bien me raccompagner jusqu'à la porte ? »

Briana se recula et les regarda avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Kurt avait une expression "la salope a disparu" et Blaine avait toujours cette expression "je suis terriblement coupable".

« Dans ma chambre dès que tu remontes, Blainey. » Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Blaine jeta un regard à Kurt qui avait une expression amusée. Le 9ème année fit un signe de tête pour que Kurt le suive tandis qu'il commençait à marcher. Ils rejoignirent les escaliers et Kurt prit la parole. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? »

Blaine sourit tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers et avançaient vers la porte. « Oh, tu sais. Juste s'assurer que je ne suis pas stupide pour engager des relations dans ma chambre quand ma mère est à la maison et que j'ai un copain. Toutes les choses que j'ai essentiellement faites. »

Kurt sourit mais se sentit un peu coupable pour les choses qu'il avait engagées. « Je suis désolé pour ça. Tout est essentiellement de ma faute. Mais je ne suis pas désolé que toi et moi avons tous les deux aimé. »

Blaine hocha la tête, appuyant sa tête cotre la porte d'entrée. « C'était pas mal. »

Kurt rit tandis qu'il mettait sa capuche sur sa tête. « Juste pas mal, hein ? »

Blaine se mordit les lèvres et sourit. « Je ne veux toujours pas que tu partes, tu sais. »

Kurt sourit tristement et lui fit un regard qui disait plutôt bien qu'il ressentait de même. Rapprochant Blaine de lui, il passa ses deux mains autour de sa taille. « Je ne veux pas y aller non plus. » Il l'embrassa sur le front. « Est-ce que… tu te sens bien avec ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules pendant qu'il posait sa tête contre l'épaule de Kurt. « Je vais probablement me sentir merdique une fois que tu seras parti et ma sœur va m'engueuler et j'ai toute la nuit pour rester dans mon lit et penser à mes actions mais… chaque minute que je passe avec toi, c'est comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Donc ouais, je vais bien. »

Kurt sourit. « Mon dieu, nous sommes ringard. »

Ils rirent tous les deux et Blaine leva les yeux, posant ses deux bras autour des épaules de Kurt. « Kurt le ringard est différent de Kurt le connard mais je pense qu'il est adorable. »

« Tu es adorable. » Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine.

Ils se sourirent, se regardant dans les yeux quand la porte de la chambre de Briana s'ouvrit.

« BLAINE ! »

Kurt grinça des dents et laissa tomber ses mains de la taille de Blaine. « Mon dieu ta sœur craint. »

« J'arrive, Bri. » Il laissa aussi tomber ses mains, les mettant dans ses poches. « Je suis désolé… »

Kurt ramassa son sac à dos et le mit à son épaule. « Je suppose qu'on doit se dire bonne nuit. A demain, magnifique. »

Blaine sourit tandis qu'il lui ouvrait la porte et Kurt sortit. « Bonne nuit, Kurt. »

Tandis qu'il fermait la porte, Briana descendit les escaliers d'un pas rapide. Blaine se retourna et lui fit face, se préparant à l'explosion qu'était Briana Anderson. La plus âgée alla droit vers le canapé et s'allongea contre l'accoudoir, faisant face à son jeune frère.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle le regardait délibérément.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe putain, Blainey ? »

Blaine ébouriffa ses cheveux et alla dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et le scruta pour trouver quelque chose à boire, se décidant pour une bouteille d'eau vitaminée. Briana le regarda patiemment tandis qu'il retournait lentement dans le salon et prenait place à côté d'elle.

« Donc… » dit-elle, attendant que son frère dise au moins quelque chose.

Il haussa seulement les épaules. « Je sais que tu aimes bien Sebastian. Moi aussi, il est cool… »

Briana le regarda fixement, attendant le reste. Blaine ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau et regarda la télévision qui n'était même pas allumée. Elle commença à devenir impatiente, tapant des doigts le long du haut du canapé. « Il est pas mal… continues. »

Blaine ricana. « Excuse-moi ? Il est pas mal ? Tu as essentiellement embrassé là où il avait mis les pieds pendant quelques semaines, maintenant il est pas mal ? »

Briana haussa les épaules. « J'ai trainé avec lui quelques fois. Je suis dans les Cheerios, il est un joueur de football. On partage le même cercle. Bien sûr il est sexy, sexy, ultra sexy, mais il est totalement imbu de sa personne. Et je ne l'avais pas remarqué au début parce qu'il est tellement gentil. Mais c'est subtil, comme par exemple plus il est confortable, plus il montre ses vraies couleurs. Et il y a ce gars qui est venu à l'entrainement vendredi après l'école… il portait l'uniforme de cette école privée. Ils semblaient plutôt proches. »

Blaine haussa un sourcil. Une partie de lui n'en avait rien à foutre parce qu'il voulait juste se faufiler à côté pour que lui et Kurt puissent finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé mais là encore, une partie de lui voulait savoir. S'il savait ce qu'il se passait alors il aurait au moins une raison pour vouloir rompre, mis à part le fait qu'il était amoureux de Kurt. Une ami vêtu d'un uniforme rendant visite à Sebastian à l'entrainement ? C'était quelques heures avant qu'ils n'acceptent de se mettre ensemble officiellement. Ça aurait pu être ce Romeo, mais Sebastian lui avait dit qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu jusqu'au jour suivant quand il était allé à Dalton. Peut-être que c'était son meilleur ami Nick.

« Ce gars… à quoi il ressemblait ? »

Briana essaya de se souvenir. « Des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, le teint parfaitement clair, de la taille de Kurt. Tu sais – du genre top modèle. »

Bien il avait vu Nick sur cette photo et ça ne le décrivait pas du tout. Si c'était Romeo, pourquoi est-ce que Sebastian sentirait le besoin de lui mentir ?

« Bon Sebastian, il est gentil et tout. Mais je sais que je ne me sens pas comme dans une relation avec lui. Je pense vraiment qu'il est génial et j'aime bien être son ami- »

« Qu'est-ce que Kurt et toi faisiez ? »

Blaine s'arrêta. Il se rassit sur le canapé. « Nous nous sommes endormis. Et… et en-ensuite le téléphone nous a réveillé et nous… nous… avons juste trainé jusqu'à ce que tu arrives… tu as toqué… et- »

Briana regarda son frère sans émotion. « Okay. Je sais que j'ai toqué. Ensuite il y a le bégaiement. Donc je te le redemande. Qu'est-ce que vous- »

« Nous nous pelotions un peu et nous avons parlés de nous mettre ensemble. »

Briana secoua la tête et se leva du canapé.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Blaine tandis qu'il remettait le bouchon sur sa boisson.

Elle s'arrêta dans la cuisine et prit une pomme. « Tu vaux mieux que ça, Blaine. Nous ne pouvons pas nous entendre tout le temps mais je m'attends à plus de toi. »

« Je l'apprécie beaucoup, Bri. »

« Je comprends ça. Il t'apprécie aussi. Un aveugle pourrait voir ça. Mais que tu aimes ou pas Sebastian pour plus que son joli visage et son charme, tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu n'es pas du genre à faire des trucs dans le dos de ton petit-ami et si Kurt te fait faire ça- »

Blaine secoua la tête tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait. « Il ne me fait faire rien. Et je ne suis pas entièrement sûr que Sebastian soit honnête avec moi. Je pense que ce gars est son ex et ils gardent contact et il me ment probablement à propos de ce que c'est vraiment. »

Briana revint vers son frère. « Donc ça rends cela juste ? »

« Non. » répondit Blaine. « Mais si oui, ça rendrait les choses beaucoup plus faciles. »

Briana secoua la tête. « Je ne fais pas confiance à Kurt. »

« Moi oui. »

Blaine ébouriffa ses cheveux encore une fois, et ensuite prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson et Briana prit la parole. « Pourquoi ? Il est toujours dans des bagarres, des soirées trop dures pour son propre bien, et il a une nouvelle odeur de fumée à chaque fois que je tourne la tête. »

Blaine haussa les épaules. « C'était avant. Je le crois quand il dit qu'il va essayer d'être une meilleure personne. Ne poses pas de questions. »

« Okay. » répondit Briana.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Blaine

Briana attrapa la main de son frère et commença à parler une fois que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. « Ça n'a pas d'importance parce que je ne suis pas celle qui veut tout laisser tomber pour lui. » Il baissa les yeux sur le sol et elle continua. « Juste assure-toi que c'est vraiment ce que tu vaux okay ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es gentille avec moi ? » demanda Blaine.

« Je suis une horrible grande sœur, je sais. Mais je t'aime. Et ce gars, je peux dire qu'il a bon cœur. Toutefois, il n'est pas le meilleur choix en tant que petit-ami. Il a juste été poignardé la nuit dernière rappelle-toi. »

Blaine rit. « J'apprécie ton inquiétude. Juste sache que lui et moi sommes un de ces choses que les gens ne vont pas comprendre mais on s'en fiche. Nous voulons être ensemble, Bri. »

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire. « Okay, alors. C'est tout ce qui compte je suppose. »

~oOo~

« Bonjour, beau gosse. »

Sebastian avança vers Blaine à son casier et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Blaine fit au garçon un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux, mais se retourna pour prendre et ranger des livres. « Hey. »

« Comment s'est passé ta soirée ? » demanda Sebastian, prenant l'opportunité pour regarder ouvertement les fesses du 9ème année. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de l'avoir seul encore une fois.

Blaine pensa à ça une minute et sourit dans son casier. « Je ne peux pas me plaindre. »

Il finit de faire ce qu'il devait et ferma son casier, se retournant pour faire face à son petit-ami. Blaine était resté réveillé la majorité de la nuit se demandant comment en finir avec ça. Il n'avait vraiment rien contre Sebastian et lui servir le discours "ce n'est pas toi c'est moi" était totalement nul. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait l'avoir comme ami, et s'il finissait par briser les choses avec Sebastian pour qu'il puisse être avec Kurt quand il jurait que rien ne se passait entre eux, ça anéantirait probablement toutes ses chances de garder le garçon comme ami.

Au milieu de ses pensées, il se retrouva collé contre les casiers avec la langue de Sebastian dans la gorge. Il repoussa le garçon et lui fit un regard énervé. « Qu'est-ce que tu as, Bas ? »

Sebastian reprit son équilibre après avoir été bousculé par Blaine. « Babe, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Nous avions dit qu'on ne ferait pas ça à l'école… Je ne suis pas à l'aise. » Blaine jeta un regard dans le couloir et se redressa. Quelques élèves regardaient dans leur direction mais détournèrent le regard quand Blaine les vit.

« Je ne savais pas que ce serait une si grosse affaire… moi qui embrasse _mon _petit-ami… mais peu importe, Blaine. » Il commença à s'éloigner dans la direction de son casier et Blaine ajusta la sangle de son sac sur son épaule avant de le suivre. Ils passèrent devant Kate et Rory et elle remarqua l'air bouleversé des deux garçons quand elle dit bonjour. Blaine lui fit le sourire le plus amical qu'il pouvait au milieu de son mécontentement et continua à marcher.

Une fois qu'ils furent au casier de Sebastian, Blaine s'adossa contre celui d'à côté et attendit patiemment qu'il fasse ce qu'il devait. Sebastian lui jetait des regards pendant qu'il rangeait quelques livres. Il vit les yeux de Blaine s'illuminer tandis qu'il voyait quelqu'un dans le couloir. Il sourit pour ce que Sebastian pensait était la première fois de la journée et fit un signe à quelqu'un. Il se retourna pour voir si c'était qui il pensait que c'était et roula des yeux quand ça s'avéra vrai.

_Kurt. _

Kurt était avec Quinn à son casier, souriant à Blaine. C'était comme si Sebastian n'était même pas là. Il n'était pas habitué à ne pas avoir ce qu'il voulait et ce gars était la seule chose l'en empêchant. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait et les gars adoraient le lui donner. Maintenant ce crétin se trouvait entre ça.

Le son du casier de Sebastian se claquant sortit Blaine de gaga land et Sebastian commença à marcher dans le couloir. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel mais courut pour le rattraper pour qu'ils puissent aller à leur premier cours.

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Blaine s'assit au bureau à gauche de celui de son petit-ami. Il regarda Sebastian sortir ses livres, l'ignorant toujours.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tout ça parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé me toucher dans le couloir ? »

Sebastian l'ignora.

Blaine secoua la tête et voulu sortir quelque chose de son sac. Il remarqua qu'il avait oublié un des livres dont il avait besoin pour ce cours et s'excusa, expliquant à M. Garfield et retournant rapidement dans le couloir.

Il alla à son casier et fit rapidement la combinaison. Il sentit un corps se tenir derrière lui tandis qu'il cherchait dans son casier mais il ne vit pas ce dont il avait besoin.

« Tu cherches ça ? » demanda Kurt, faisant apparaitre le livre devant le visage de Blaine tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le casier.

Blaine lui sourit et l'attrapa. « Comment est-ce que tu as eu ça ? »

Kurt s'en rempara avant que son ami ne puisse le reprendre. « J'ai dû le prendre accidentellement quand je faisais mon sac hier soir. »

« Donc est-ce que je peux l'avoir maintenant ? La cloche va sonner… » déclara Blaine tandis qu'il fermait son casier et croisait les bras. Kurt le regarda de haut en bas tout en se léchant les lèvres. L'action fit rougir Blaine. « Arrête-ça. »

Kurt rit. « Embrasse-moi et je te le rend. »

Blaine regarda le badboy comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. « Tu dois te foutre de moi, Kurt. »

Le 11ème année lui fit un sourire et secoua la tête. « Je suis sérieux. »

Les deux furent interrompus quand un blond bouclé avec des yeux verts s'approcha du 11ème année et leur sourit. Kurt se tendit immédiatement quand il le vit.

« Salut, Kurt. Quelqu'un de spécial ? »

Blaine sourit chaleureusement au garçon qui lui rendit un regard chaleureux.

« Ouais. » répondit Kurt, regardant John d'un air curieux. Il avait évité son vieux "pote" depuis deux semaines maintenant et il n'était pas sûr de comment John le prendrait. Apparemment il allait bien ?

John sourit de Blaine vers Kurt. « C'est bien à entendre. Tu aurais juste dire que tu étais avec quelqu'un. J'aurais compris. » dit-il à son collègue de 11ème année, un sourire sournois sur le visage.

Kurt le regarda en espérant qu'il partirait pour toujours mais le garçon continua de parler.

« Heureux de te rencontrer, toi, je m'appelle John. » dit-il à Blaine en tendant la main.

Blaine mit enfin les deux ensemble et réalisa que ce devait être un des jouets de Kurt. Il lui serra la main quand même. « Blaine. »

John hocha la tête et se tourna vers Kurt. « A plus. » dit-il tandis qu'il regardait Kurt de haut en bas. Kurt le regarda juste d'une manière hostile et regarda le garçon s'éloigner.

Blaine regarda Kurt avec un sourire, attendant une explication. Kurt lui tendit le livre. « Laisse-moi t'accompagner jusqu'à la classe. »

Blaine le prit et hocha la tête. « Alors… il est sexy. »

« J'ai couché avec lui quelques fois. » admit Kurt, regardant droit devant.

« Je n'aurais pas pu deviner… » répondit Blaine d'un air sarcastique. Kurt sourit parce que son accent devenait était fort quand il était sarcastique.

« J'ai été avec quelques gars, Blaine. Mais maintenant tu es le seul donc ne t'inquiète pas de ça si des gens t'emmerdent. »

Blaine hocha la tête tandis qu'ils tournaient au bout du couloir. « Briana n'est pas fan de l'idée de nous. Mais je lui ai dit qu'une fois que nous serons ensemble elle devra s'y habituer. »

Kurt haussa les épaules. « Comment ça avance ? Le truc de nous nous mettant ensemble ? »

Blaine sourit tandis qu'il regardait le sol. « Je ne veux pas m'en occuper ici. Je lui parlerai après l'école. Il est déjà énervé contre moi. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Kurt d'un ton préoccupé.

« Qui sait ? » dit Blaine avec un sourire. « Il a essayé de me peloter contre mon casier et je l'ai repoussé. Depuis il agit comme un gros bébé. »

Kurt rit. « Et bien je vais agir comme lui aussi. Je n'ai pas eu de baiser de toute la matinée. Je pense que je meurs. »

Blaine secoua la tête avec un sourire. « Bien… c'est mon arrêt. Je te vois plus tard je suppose ? »

« Est-ce que ta mère travaille ce soir ? Peut-être que je peux te faire faire le mur. » Kurt lutta pour ne pas rapprocher Blaine de lui comme il l'avait fait le nuit précédente.

« Nan, elle est libre. » répondit Blaine.

« Bon alors, nous devons pouvoir passer du temps ensemble demain. J'ai promis à Sam que j'irais le dorloter et mon père prend l'avantage du truc de moi étant un adolescent se comportant bien. J'ai un couvre-feu, merde. »

Blaine rit. « Zut. C'est trop long à attendre. Mais tu en vaux la peine. Je suppose que je te téléphone alors ? »

Kurt sourit tandis que la cloche sonnait. « Ouais. J'adorerais ça, ringard. »

« Okay alors. »

« Okay. »

Ils se sourient et M. Garfield attendit patiemment à la porte que les derniers élèves entrent. « M. Anderson, je détesterais vous laisser dehors. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel mais Blaine dit rapidement au revoir et entra avant que le 11ème année ne puisse dire quelque chose d'impoli pour avoir des problèmes. Kurt sourit et s'en alla en direction de sa classe.

~oOo~

Plus tard dans la journée pendant le déjeuner, Blaine se retrouva assis avec ses quatre amis habituels mais il avait la tête ailleurs. Il se réveillait de temps à autre pour entendre Rory et Artie se disputer pour savoir lequel du football américain ou européen était le meilleur sport et Katelyn se vantait à ses amis du cadeau merveilleux que Kurt lui avait offert. Il sourit à ça parce qu'il savait que Kurt avait de bonnes intentions avec ce qu'il avait fait. Et apparemment Rory brisait doucement ses réserves parce qu'ils devenaient un peu confortable. Après avoir pensé à ce qu'il allait faire à propos de Sebastian encore une fois, il se réveilla une fois de plus pour entendre Sugar dire à Kate qu'elles seraient belle-sœur un jour après qu'elle et Kurt se soient mariés. Blaine rit en lui-même et sortit son téléphone, envoyant un message à son petit-ami.

_Hey. Est-ce que tu peux me parler ? –Blaine _

**Ouais bien sûr. –Sebastian **

Blaine roula des yeux à cause de l'attitude du garçon. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était tellement énervé pour ce truc contre les casiers ? Blaine n'était juste pas dedans, surtout à ce niveau.

_Si tu es énervé contre moi je suis désolé… je ne me sens juste pas à l'aise de faire ça à l'école. J'ai été victime d'intimidation à Laurens et je n'ai jamais été fan de ce comportement quand d'autres personnes le faisaient donc je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. –Blaine _

**Tu as déjà dit ça. –Sebastian**

« Tu vas bien, Blainers ? » demanda Artie. Ils le regardaient tous.

« Ouais, ça va… pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un air curieux.

« Tu es juste vraiment silencieux. » répondit Sugar.

Blaine secoua la tête. « J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête, mais je vais vraiment bien. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et revinrent à leur conversation.

_Est-ce qu'on peut aller quelque part après l'école ? Nous devons parler. –Blaine _

Sebastian lu le message au fond de sa salle de maths et roula des yeux. Il ne voulait pas parler.

**Quand est-ce que tu auras la maison pour toi cette semaine ? –Sebastian **

Blaine trouva la question bizarre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait besoin d'une maison vide pour parler à son petit-ami ?

_Demain ma mère travaille le soir mais ça ne peut pas attendre. –Blaine _

**Je suis occupé aujourd'hui avec l'entrainement mais nous pouvons parler de ce que tu veux demain après le match. –Sebastian**

Blaine baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas attendre… il ne voulait pas être attaché romantiquement à Sebastian plus longtemps que ça ne l'avait déjà été. Il voulait Kurt.

_OK. –Blaine _

~oOo~

« Donc qui est le rival ? »

Sebastian se rallongea dans son lit en relaxant ses muscles après une longue journée. L'entrainement avait été tellement dur. Coach Beiste avait tellement dure envers eux depuis la dernière défaite. Il pensa à mettre un t-shirt et peut-être qu'un pantalon serait bien mais ce boxer irait pour l'instant.

« Ce gars Kurt… il n'est en rien comme moi. » répondit-il à Romeo tandis que le blond s'asseyait sur son lit lui faisant face. Sebastian posa ses cheveux humides de la douche sur l'oreiller et soupira. « Mais pour une raison quelconque je dois me battre pour être à la hauteur de ce gars. Il est un putain d'échec. »

Romeo sourit et jeta son blazer sur la chaise à côté du lit de Sebastian. Il défit un peu sa cravate avant de répondre à son ex. « Tu sais que tu pourrais juste quitter ce Blaine et te remettre avec moi. Je sais que tu m'aimes toujours. Laisse-le avoir qui il veut. »

Sebastian roule des yeux. Aimer. Peut-être qu'il avait un jour aimé Romeo mais il n'était plus amoureux de lui. Les choses entre eux avaient perdu de leurs attraits. Il s'ennuyait. Chaque position dans laquelle il le mettait semblait la même après un temps et Sebastian voulait quelque chose de nouveau. Sans offenser Romeo, mais c'était juste comment ça devenait de temps en temps. C'était de même avec tous les gars qu'il baisait. Il ne pouvait pas promettre à Blaine que ce ne serait pas comme ça mais il savait que ça avait de l'importance. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il savait. Et il voulait qu'eux deux soient un des couples les plus sexys de McKinley… deux garçons en plus, et allant être quelque chose de grand un jour. Neil Patrick Harris et David Burkta. Blaine était à lui et il serait maudit s'il ne l'avait pas penché sur un quelconque meuble de la chambre du 9ème année le lendemain de son match. Il avait été tellement amusant la nuit où ils avaient pris quelques verres et c'était le gars avec lequel Sebastian pensait qu'il était. Maintenant il était une sorte de vierge effrayé et célibataire qui voulait seulement parler. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ?

Malgré tout cela, il répondit. « J'aime bien Blaine, Romeo. Vraiment. »

Romeo renifla tandis qu'il se levait pour aller regarder le miroir de Sebastian. Il coiffa ses cheveux blonds tandis qu'il parlait. « Tu m'aimais bien aussi. En tout cas tu me l'as dit. Et qu'est-ce que je suis devenu pour toi ? »

« ça ne va pas devenir ça. J'ai appris de mes erreurs. » répondit Sebastian tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit.

« Nan. Tu veux coucher avec Blaine. Juste comme tu l'as fait avec moi. C'est tout ce que j'étais pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est probablement tout ce qu'il sera pour toi. »

Sebastian commença à s'énerver. « Ce n'est pas du tout vrai. Tu n'étais pas juste du sexe pour moi. » mentit-il, « et si c'est ce que tu ressens de la façon dont je t'ai traité, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? »

Romeo se tourna et regarda son ex-petit-ami. Il sourit, regardant le corps portant seulement une paire de boxer sous qu'il avait passé tellement de temps dans sa chambre à Dalton, criant son nom et en redemandant. Et ensuite Sebastian partait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt pour un autre tour. Sexe. C'était tout ce qu'il était pour lui. Peu importa à quel point il voulait autre chose.

« Tu étais mon premier, Sebastian. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

« Je t'aimais aussi, mais- »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir. » interrompit Romeo, « Est-ce qu'il est vierge ? »

Sebastian hésita avant de répondre. Il savait où cela allait. « Oui… ouais il l'est. Pourquoi ? »

Romeo revint vers le lit et s'assit près de la jambe de son ami. « Pour rien. » répondit-il avec un sourire connaisseur. Sebastian l'effaça. « Peut-être que j'aurais dû te faire attendre. Peut-être qu'on serait toujours ensemble. »

« Tu as dit que tu voulais être mon ami n'est-ce pas ? »

Romeo hocha la tête. « Oui. »

« Bien alors sois mon ami et fais quelque chose pour moi demain. » dit Sebastian, se levant enfin et allant mettre quelques vêtements.

« J'écoutes. » dit Romeo, regardant Sebastian se pencher pour fouiller dans sa commode.

« Il semble penser que ce Kurt change. Kurt était habitué à être dans un gang et de vivre une vie de rock star de sexe et de drogues quand il est vraiment un m'a-tu-vu… et Blaine pense du bien de lui pour une quelconque raison. Et je suis là et bien mieux pour lui. Tout le monde le dit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne pense pas ça aussi… ça n'a pas de sens. » il enfila un pantalon de survêtement et sourit à Romeo qui le regardait avec luxure. Il le menait par le bout du nez. « J'ai besoin qu'il voit que ce connard n'a pas changé du tout, et qu'il se joue de lui. »

Romeo hocha la tête tandis que Sebastian enfilait un t-shirt. « Donc comment est-ce que je m'occupe de cela ? »

Sebastian sourit, s'adossant contre sa commode. « Sèches tes derniers cours et viens à mon match demain. On parlera avant qu'il ne commence. »

~oOo~

**A/N : dooonnnc est-ce que c'est terrible que Blaine ait été infidèle ? Je me sens mal mais ça devait arriver ! Kurt et Blaine ont écrit cette scène eux-mêmes plutôt bien ! **

…

**Donc l'histoire devient plutôt Klaine et Angst en peu de temps. Tout le monde demande que Sebastian fasse une connerie… restez à l'écoute. Il est en fait un gars plutôt malin. Mais Romeo n'est pas stupide. Donc restez à l'écoute et reviewez !**

**-nellie**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N : celui où les masques tombent. **

**A/T : Voilà le chapitre 14 que je viens de finir de traduire. Je pense qu'il vous plaira… moi je l'ai adoré ) Merci encore à toutes les reviews que je reçois, l'auteur est très contente aussi, ainsi que pour tous ceux (celles) qui se mettent en favoris, follower… merci beaucoup ! **

**Enjoy ! **

**~oOo~**

**Chapitre 14**

Kurt était assis en cours Anglais qui était sa 7ème heure de cours aussi ennuyé qu'il l'était habituellement durant ce cours. C'était barbant. Il se rappela soudain pourquoi il détestait ce cours et tous les cours en général. On aurait dit que le professeur n'avait pas arrêté de parler depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Les cours magistraux étaient pénibles. Le roman qu'ils lisaient ne retenait pas du tout son attention... il n'était pas très stimulant comme la plupart du programme de McKinley. En plus il était entouré par un tas d'idiots. La liste continuait.

Une partie de sa colère était à cause du fait qu'il n'avait pas vu Blaine depuis la veille à l'école. Ça s'était avéré être le lundi le plus merdique qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté. Peut-être que c'était parce que son dimanche soir avait été putain de génial, mais pour une raison inconnue, il n'était pas content.

Il avait passé l'après-midi avec Sam. Ils avaient parlé de quand BBR irait signait le contrat avec Henry Patterson pour le job et Sam lui avait dit de s'assurer que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient en tant que groupe avant qu'ils ne sautent dessus comme sur un engagement. Kurt avait même laissé échapper que lui et le 9ème année pourraient être un peu plus qu'amis maintenant. Il devait le dire à son meilleur ami - c'était son meilleur ami. Mais il l'avait immédiatement regretté après que Sam ait commencé à lui faire des yeux gaga et parler le reste de la journée de son impression sur l'accent du sud de Blaine, faisant bouger ses sourcils de bas en haut maintes et maintes fois. S'il n'avait pas été déjà couvert de bleus et blessé, Kurt n'aurait pas hésité à lui botter le cul.

Une fois que le garçon aux yeux bleus fut revenir chez lui, il réalisa qu'il était encore assez tôt et qu'il pourrait rentrer furtivement dans une heure ou deux après avoir traîné avec Blaine. Seulement, quand il sonna, Mme. Anderson ouvrit la porte en disant que Blaine n'était pas encore rentré à la maison. La première chose qui vint dans la tête de Kurt fut qu'il était probablement avec Sebastian, là où il avait complètement le droit d'être, mais ça le rendait quand même se sentir un peu plus qu'exaspéré.

Sur le chemin de retour vers sa maison, il vit une voiture passer lentement, incroyablement lentement, avec des vitres pas assez tintée pour cacher le fait que c'était un des gorilles de Xavier arborant une veste violette et noire qu'il avait lui aussi porté une fois, le regardant tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'à chez lui. Kurt ne détourna jamais le regard de l'autre adolescent et le fit seulement une fois que la voiture ait accéléré en bas du bloc.

Lorsque le 11ème année fut revenu dans sa chambre, il avait sorti son portable et avait envoyé un message à son "ringard" bouclé. Il avait attendu dix bonnes minutes une réponse mais n'avait rien reçu. Les dix minutes avaient parues être une éternité. Tout ce temps, il fut harcelé par des pensées de Blaine avec ce crétin, qui jouait le rôle qu'il était supposé joué. Kurt secoua la tête et se leva du lit, allant à la douche.

Les choses avaient changé drastiquement depuis que le 9ème année était arrivé dans sa vie ce janvier. Elle avait définitivement changé pour le mieux, c'était sûr. Et maintenant, depuis cette soirée fatidique, son esprit restait sur le garçon constamment. C'était fatiguant. Burt était allé dans la chambre de son fils lorsqu'il était rentré du travail et avait été surpris de trouver son fils déjà profondément endormi. Il avait souri et était parti silencieusement.

« M. Hummel ? »

Kurt secoua la tête tandis qu'il était tiré de ses pensées, levant les yeux vers Mme. Dyer qui se tenait juste devant la classe. Il n'avait accordé aucune attention donc il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi on l'appelait.

« Je suis désolé ? » demanda-t-il, la voix basse à force d'avoir été silencieux pratiquement toute la matinée.

« Je t'ai demandé de nous donner un motif que Salinger a utilisé dans _The Catcher in the Rye_. » répéta le professeur d'un ton monotone tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre son bureau. Elle espérait qu'elle ne recevrait pas de réponse impolie de l'adolescent comme c'était habituellement le cas.

Kurt était assis sur sa chaise et sentait les yeux de ses pairs le regardant. « La solitude en est un, ironiquement. » déclara-t-il à voix basse. Secrètement il espérait que le professeur prendrait ça et s'en contenterait mais bien sûr Mme. Dyer eut besoin de prendre avantage de l'adolescent arborant la veste en cuir pour en fait contribuer à rendre cette leçon fructueuse.

« Pourquoi trouves-tu ça ironique ? » insista-t-elle, supprimant un sourire parce que, bonjour, Kurt Hummel, l'adolescent qui séchait habituellement ses classes sans même être le moins du monde honteux, était maintenant dans son siège et répondait à une question qu'elle avait posée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel à cause du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas être laissé tranquille dans ses pensées sur Blaine et à quel point ça craignait d'être "l'autre homme" quand il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'être son seul et unique, et se frappa mentalement pour être un tel chiot malade d'amour, mais à la place devait être assis là et discuter de cette merde.  
« Holden recherche une certaine sorte de camaraderie à travers le roman... pour la plupart. Il se sent blessé parce que contrairement à tous les autres, il n'a personne qui lui est vraiment proche. Mais en même temps, il utilise cette... cette solitude pour se protéger des douleurs que les autres peuvent causer. » Il s'arrêta brièvement et se frotta la nuque. « Holden rencontre de nouvelles personnes et forme ses relation mais il les sabote par inadvertance. C'est sa façon de se garder en sécurité des problèmes avec qui ces autres individus pourraient potentiellement le détruire. »

La classe resta silencieuse, quelques élèves tournant la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde tout le monde et qu'ils faisaient rapidement face au tableau de nouveau. Mme. Dyer hocha aimablement la ter mais resta neutre tandis qu'elle parlait. « Merci, M. Hummel. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre peut m'en donner un autre ? »

Kurt s'avachi de nouveau dans sa chaise, retournant dans son propre petit monde. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Si Blaine était sérieux à propos d'eux deux, il devrait se dépêcher et se débarrasser de Smythe. Il se rappela comment il s'était amusé à taquiner Blaine à propos de Sebastian qui l'aimait bien mais maintenant il ne voulait rien d'autre que de jeter le sportif dans un trou. Il secoua la tête et la posa sur son bureau. Putains d'émotions.

~oOo~

Blaine resserra son écharpe autour de son cou tandis qu'il marchait avec Artie et Rory vers le terrain. Aujourd'hui était un autre jour de match, et les Titans étaient contre les Grizzlis du lycée Flushing. Il regarda tous les gens excités et se rappela qu'il ne voulait même pas être là pour commencer, mais il le devait. Sebastian était la première et la plus importante raison, pas seulement parce qu'il était son petit-ami mais parle qu'il voulait vraiment discuter de tout avec lui après le match. Ensuite ses amis voulaient qu'il soit là bien sûr. Ils étaient toujours inquiets parce qu'il était "silencieux", comme ils disaient. Comme il leur avait dit maintes et maintes fois, Blaine avait beaucoup de choses à l'esprit. Avec un peu de chance, Kurt serait là pour que tout aille mieux.

Il n'avait pas vu Kurt depuis la matinée de la veille à l'école quand il était allé en classe. Ça craignait. Après une nuit si phénoménale avec lui ce dimanche, tout ce qu'il voulait faire était être avec lui un peu plus. Mais Kurt était allé passer du temps avec Sam, et Blaine s'était fait traîner par Briana quelque part, avec quelques autres Cheerios. C'était supposé être un 2 en 1où il l'aidait pour une idée de cadeau pour Finn pour la Saint Valentin, "quelque chose qu'un garçon voudrait", mais il avait fini par trainer avec elles toute la soirée tandis qu'elles parlaient de garçons et ceci et cela et j'ai fait les magasins ce week-end et oh mon dieu c'était horrible. Okay il était gay et fier, mais il était loin de ce stéréotype. Maintenant aurait été un bon moment pour être plus âgé et posséder sa propre voiture pour qu'il ne doive pas dépendre de quelqu'un pour qu'il soit sauvé de cette situation.

Quand le frère et la sœur rejoignirent enfin leur maison, il était plus de 10 heures du soir. Blaine enleva son manteau d'un coup d'épaule avec un soupir et embrassa sa mère sur le front avant de se replier dans sa chambre. Alice cria que Kurt était passé plus tôt et Blaine grinça immédiatement des dents, visiblement contrarié que sa sœur et ses stupides amies l'ai gardé dehors toute la journée. Il se rua dans sa chambre après avoir remercié sa mère de lui avoir fait savoir et mît le chargeur dans son iPhone blanc.

Une fois que l'appareil eut assez de jus pour fonctionner, il révéla un nouveau message de son voisin et il l'ouvrir rapidement tandis qu'il se déshabillait pour une douche. Les devoirs devront attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il lave toutes les conversations inutiles de filles et tous les ennuyants rires bruyants de sa peau.

**Es-tu dans le coin ? Je me suis arrêté et tu n'étais pas chez toi donc... juste appelle moi quand tu rentres ringard. Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. –Kurt**

Blaine sourit légèrement et appuya sur appeler, baissant la tête lorsque le téléphone alla directement à la boîte vocale avec une seule sonnerie. Il essaya encore et une fois de plus la même chose se produisit, donc il supposa que peut-être il était en train de faire un appel à plusieurs avec la bande ou dormait. Ce n'était pas probable parce que le rockeur restait habituellement devoir jusqu'à au moins 3 heures du matin mais il ne savait jamais.

Dans la douche, Blaine se retrouva à penser à Kurt au-dessus de lui comme la veille, utilisant ses lèvres de la manière la plus merveilleuse et à comment leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Il essaya de son mieux d'étouffer ses gémissements sous l'eau brûlante tandis qu'il fermait un poing autour de son membre, une main le tenant contre le mur de la douche tandis que l'autre caressait son gland. Quelques longues caresses plus tard, il se retrouva à marmonner le nom du badboy tandis qu'il venait dur dans sa main.  
Il aurait dû ressentir un peu de culpabilité après ça mais après la journée qu'il avait expérimentée avec Sebastian, il savait qu'il manquait quelque chose et il ne pouvait pas y penser tellement. Il était une horrible personne, bien sûr, mais la seule chose à qui il pouvait apporter de l'importance était Kurt.

~oOo~

Les acclamations éclatèrent du côté opposé tandis qu'un attaquant des Grizzlis courait dans la zone finale. Les élèves de McKinley commençaient à avoir l'air inquiet comme le score était maintenant ex æquo 10-10. Il y avait encore deux minutes avant la mi-temps, qui rapprochait la fin de ce match et la conversation que Blaine aurait enfin. Il entendit Kate et Artie parler d'une certaine fête après que quelqu'un faisait si les Titans gagnaient, mais il n'entendit pas qui. Katelyn continuait à se plaindre qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit d'y aller parce que sa vie craignait et Blaine rit bêtement en lui-même au discours dramatique qu'elle faisait, et retourna dans son monde.

Il jeta un regard dans les gradins durant le temps des Grizzly. Ça ne lui prit pas trop longtemps de repérer BBR une fois que Finn se soit levé pour s'étirer. Kurt avait l'air d'écouter son MP3, regardant le petit appareil tandis que sa tête se balançant de haut en bas. Blaine sourit et sortit son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message.

_Ce doit être une plutôt bonne chanson ? -Blaine _

Kurt sentit son téléphone vibrer et le sortit, souriant plus fort qu'il ne le voulait quand il lut le message de son voisin. Il regarda aux alentours parmi les centaines d'adolescents et quelques parents assis dans les tribunes, cherchant Blaine mais ne le vit pas. Il arqua son corps encore plus et jeta un regard au-dessus des gradins où un tas de 9ème année étaient, mais le hobbit y était trop bien caché.

_Tu brules. –Blaine_

Kurt sourit et se leva, ayant maintenant une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Derrière la grosse tête de sa petite sœur, il vit Blaine lui sourire et lui faire un signe de main. Le coup de sifflet voulu dire que c'était la mi-temps maintenant et Kurt dit à ses amis qu'il revenait, commençant à avancer à travers ce qui semblait des centaines d'adolescents ennuyants d'après ce que le garçon avait pensé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Une fois qu'il arriva enfin, Sugar sauta et lui fit un énorme câlin. Il grimaça parce que maintenant non seulement son bras était écrasé mais aussi sa cage thoracique et Rory et Artie essayaient de leur mieux de la repousser tandis que Blaine restait assis, une rangée au-dessus d'eux, avec un sourire crétin.

Quand Sugar se recula enfin elle écarta quelques cheveux de son visage. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois venu pour me voir... Je ne savais même pas que tu étais là ! »  
Kurt la regarda d'un air incrédule et secoua la tête. « Tu ne devrais pas croire ça, Sugar. Est-ce que je peux passer s'il te plaît ? »

La jeune fille sourit rêveusement tandis qu'elle s'écartait pour que Kurt puisse grimper à côté de Blaine. Artie lui dit "quoi de neuf" en lui tapant dans la main, et ensuite Kurt et Rory firent une sorte de check top secret qui fit Kate hausser un sourcil. Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils étaient assez proches pour avoir leur propre serrement de main ?  
Blaine sourit tandis qu'il voyait Kurt être Kurt et le plus âgé tourna son attention vers son très bon ami.

« Salut, étranger. » dit-il à voix basse.

Blaine sourit. « Je suis un étranger maintenant ? »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Oui. Je suis passé chez toi hier soir... »

Le 9ème année hocha la tête. « Ma mère me l'a dit. J'étais dehors avec Bri et compagnie, et mon téléphone était mort. Je suis rentré tard à la maison, mais j'ai reçu ton message. Et je t'ai rappelé mais il n'y a pas eu de réponse, juste ta boîte vocale. » répondit Blaine, baissant la voix à chaque mot parce que Sugar regardait d'un air flagrant ses lèvres essayant de lire la conversation.

Kurt sourit ; soulagé que ce n'ait pas été parce que Sebastian l'occupait. « Je me suis endormi plutôt tôt. Désolé. »

Blaine lui dit que c'était okay et ils tournèrent tous les deux leur attention vers la performance des Cheerios. Heureusement que ça avait occupé tout le monde pour que Sugar et maintenant Katelyn aient arrêté de leur faire des regards interrogateurs.

Kurt se rapprocha un peu de Blaine pour que leurs côté se touchent. « Ça fait plus de 24 heures depuis que je t'ai embrassé et je n'aime pas ça du tout, honnêtement. »

Blaine se mordit les lèvres comme il sentait le souffle chaud de Kurt chatouiller sa joue. « Je sais. C'était juste une journée très frustrante. »

Romeo entra sur le terrain et repéra rapidement les deux adolescents haut dans les gradins. Sebastian lui avait montré des photos et la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit était à quel point ce serait génial d'avoir un plan à trois avec ces deux gars. Sexys. Il regarda son vieux flyer du club Magnet où Kurt avait le truc du rockeur badboy avec la boucle d'oreille noire et les cheveux en pointe et un t-Shirt blanc super serré. Son jean tombait un peu et il pouvait voir son boxer noir, et le déchirures de son jean ajoutait tellement à toute sa classe. Il avait une guitare en bandoulière, dans son dos. Quelques bracelets de perle au poignet de la main qui n'était pas derrière sa tête, et ses lèvres minces faisaient fermement un sourire. Il était super sexy putain.

La photo de Blaine n'était pas trop mauvaise non plus. Il était plutôt sexy lui-même. Il avait cette masse de cheveux bouclés et ses étranges sourcils triangulaires qui ajoutaient d'une certaine façon à son charme naturel, une teint olive et un sourire à mourir. Il détournait le regard de l'appareil photo pour quelque chose à distance, il portait une longue chemise qui était ouverte sur sa poitrine, révélant un peu de peau et un jean qui était juste très bien ajustée. Les commentaires de cette photo de Facebook venaient d'un tas de gamins que Romeo trouvait drôles, mais ils disaient tous exactement ce qu'il pensait.  
Il regarda les deux interagirent, Kurt se penchant et murmurant dans l'oreille de Blaine, Blaine rougissant et répondant quelque chose, essayant de rester calme. Il savait que quelque chose se passait. C'était évident. Apparemment Sebastian avait de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter. Romeo avança rapidement vers les gradins avant que la seconde partie du match ne commence.

« Je suis désolé d'entendre ça. Peut-être que je pourrais rendre ça un peu mieux pour toi... » dit Kurt avec un sourire sournois, riant tandis que Blaine devenait ridiculement rouge.

« Comment est-ce que tu prévois de faire ça ? » demanda-t-il curieux, regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

Kurt se lécha les lèvres et se redressa, Kate les regardant du coin de l'œil. Aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué cependant.

« Tu devrais me retrouver à ma voiture dans cinq minutes. D'ici là je devrais penser à quelque chose. » Blaine sourit tandis que Kurt se levait et descendait gradins, levant son doigt vers Briana tandis qu'il passait devant et se dirigea vers le parking. Katelyn vit Blaine baiser des yeux son grand frère tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Elle secoua la tête, se retournant pour faire face au terrain. Les Titans arrivaient et McKinley commença à applaudir, suivis par les Grizzlis qui arrivaient et Flushing commençant à applaudir. Kate lui jeta un regard une fois que le bruit se calma un peu et posa à son meilleur ami une question. « Où est-ce que va Kurt ? »

Blaine baissa les yeux vers elle en haussant les épaules. « Je-je ne suis pas sûr, » mentit-il, « mais il a dit qu'il revenait bientôt. »

La jeune fille au teint pâle hocha la tête, essayant toujours de lire le visage de Blaine quand un garçon inconnu arriva à leur section de gradins. Les cinq 9ème année le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur et il sourit chaleureusement en tournant son attention vers Blaine. « Salut. Est-ce que ce siège est pris ? »

Sugar se retrouva à le check out fixement mais savait qu'elle devait être fidèle à Kurt. Tandis que Blaine secouait négativement la tête et s'écarta un peu, Sugar laissa le garçon grimper pour qu'il puisse occuper le siège où Kurt était auparavant.

« Merci. » dit-il, souriant au 9ème année. Blaine hocha la tête tandis qu'il regardait subtilement le garçon à côté de lui, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds tombant derrière ses oreilles et des yeux bleus perçants allant gracieusement avec ses lèvres, les traits fortes de son visage lui donnant l'air de pouvoir facilement être une star. Blaine détourna le regard et regarda de nouveau le terrain où l'autre équipe lançait la balle aux Titans. Ses amis continuèrent de parler de différents sujet et il écouta de temps à autre, vérifiant souvent sa montre dans l'effort de ne pas partir avant ou exactement les cinq minutes après lesquelles Kurt lui avait dit de le retrouver. Il valait la peine d'attendre.

Le côté de McKinley commença à devenir fou quand Sebastian emmena la balle pendant 50 mètres jusqu'à la fin de zone pour un touchdown des Titans. Tout le monde commença à se taper dans la main et Artie se tourna pour taper dans le poing de Blaine. « C'est ton homme, Blainey ! »

Blaine roula des yeux avec un sourire, jouant tout de même son rôle. Il se tandis cependant parce qu'il sentit le garçon assis à côté de lui se tourner pour regarder dans sa direction.  
Romeo fit semblant d'être surpris d'entendre que le bouclé à côté de lui était Blaine. « Blaine ? Tu es le Blaine de Sebastian ? »

Blaine eut un pincement au cœur au nom... "Blaine de Sebastian". Non.

« Ouais... » répondit-il quand même.

Le blond fit ce sourire d'un million de dollar encore une fois. « Oh, » dit-il en tendant la main. « Je suis Romeo. C'est bien d'enfin te rencontrer. »

~oOo~

Kurt était appuyé contre sa voiture tandis qu'il attendait que Blaine quitte l'école. Il n'était pas exactement sûr de comment il avait survécu tout ce temps sans sentir ces douces et sexy lèvres contre les siennes mais c'était sur le point de changer dès qu'il aurait emmené ce beau gosse loin d'ici. Il vérifia son téléphone voyant un message de Sam à propos de la rencontre avec Henry Patterson et en fit une note mentale quand il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de sa voiture et s'appuyer contre à côté de lui.

« Hummel. Ça fait longtemps, bro. »

Kurt leva les yeux et fut salué par un de ses vieux amis et ancien "coéquipier" des Saints Jeremiah. Il n'avait pas vu le garçon depuis presqu'un an, essentiellement depuis qu'il avait été éjecté du gang. Mais il savait que si Xavier voulait quelque chose de lui, il enverrait Jeremiah. Ils avaient été très proches avant, tous les deux jeunes et stupides. Il semblait que Kurt était le plus intelligent cependant parce qu'il était enfin parti. L'autre adolescent ici portait toujours cet ensemble violet et noir.

« Hey. » déclara simplement le 11ème année, secouant négativement la tête lorsque le garçon lui proposa une cigarette.

Jeremiah la porta à ses lèvres et alluma la cigarette avec son briquet. Après qu'ils soient restés en silence un moment, Kurt regarda le garçon à côté de lui qui profitait de fumer, et Jeremiah ne cherchant pas vraiment à faire avancer la conversation de toute façon, Kurt pensa que c'était mieux de le faire partir avant que Blaine n'arrive.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Jeremiah sourit et regarda son ancien ami. « Tu sais déjà, j'en suis sûr. On m'a dit de venir et de te parler de- »

« Je lui ai dit non et je te dis non. Je ne veux pas en entendre parler, Jeremiah. Désolé tu perds ton temps. » répondit Kurt sérieusement.

Le Murdock Saint hocha la tête, écrasant rapidement la cigarette avec son pied. « Donc tu veux juste que je retourne vers Xavier avec cette nouvelle ? Tu sais qu'il ne la prendra pas bien. »

Kurt le regarda droit dans les yeux et haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

Jeremiah passa la capuche de sa veste par-dessus sa tête. « Je te respecte, Kurt. Juste surveille tes arrières mec. Il n'est pas du tout content. » dit le plus âgé sur un ton d'avertissement tandis qu'il retournait vers son véhicule.

Kurt sourit mais ne répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec Xavier pour qu'il veuille que Kurt revienne à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que Kurt pourrait faire pour lui que ses autres gorilles étaient incapables de faire ? Il ne comprenait pas, pas plus qu'il n'y accordait de l'importance. Non voulait dire non. Purement et simplement.

~oOo~

« Oh, j'ai entendu parler de toi aussi. Heureux de te rencontrer. » Blaine accepta la main du garçon en hésitant. Est-ce que ce n'était pas ce gars que Sebastian avait clamé qu'il le voyait seulement quand il voulait du sexe ? Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de ce genre de gars.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Romeo tandis que les deux détachèrent leur main. « En bien, j'espère. »

Le visage de Blaine se baissa un peu. « Pas exactement. »

Romeo trouva ça étrange. Il n'avait rien été d'autre qu'un petit-ami génial pour son ex. il était là, essentiellement à l'écoute quand Sebastian avait besoin de lui. Et n'oublions pas qu'il abandonnait ce qu'il faisait quand et où le garçon le voulait. Sebastian l'avait trouvé génial. Donc quelles mauvaises choses est-ce qu'il aurait possiblement pu dire à Blaine ?

« Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, si ce n'est pas trop demander ? » demanda l'adolescent aux yeux bleus à côté de lui. Tout son visage avait changé à la pensée que Sebastian disait aux gens qu'il était un gars mauvais quand il lui avait dit qu'il pensait tout le bien du monde de lui.

Blaine se sentait mal d'avoir dit ça mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Le gars ne ressemblait pas du tout au connard que Sebastian avait décrit. « Il m'a dit qu'il a seulement eu deux petits-amis, un qui était trop calme et un qui était très demandeur. Tu étais le dernier, et… il a dit que Romeo n'était pas tellement un "Romeo"… parce que tu voulais seulement coucher avec lui tout le temps. »

Les yeux de Romeo s'écarquillèrent à tout ce que le jeune garçon venait de lui dire. Il ne put empêcher le rire qui lui échappa. « Je-Je suis… je suis désolé. Deux petits-amis ? Je ne voulais que du sexe ? » Il commença à devenir rouge à cette pensée mais continua à parler. « Il a confondu nos rôles terriblement. J'étais définitivement celui utilisé et qui a eu le cœur brisé à la fin. Et je ne sais pas quelle est cette chose de deux petits-amis. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent aussi aux mots que ce nouveau gars partageait avec lui. Romeo essaya rapidement de le rassurer que c'était okay cependant. « Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas dire… merde… » murmura-t-il.

Blaine resta juste là à penser à tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sebastian lui avait menti comme ça ? A tout le monde, vraiment… il avait toujours clamé qu'il détestait Kurt et ce qu'il représentait, il s'était toujours montré comme un gars génial, mais si ce que Romeo avait dit était vrai alors il n'était pas ça du tout. Pourquoi ?

« Juste forme ta propre opinion sur lui. » continua Romeo. « Tu sauras. »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Est-ce que vous deux êtes toujours proches ? »

« Assez. » répondit le blond, passant une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs.

Il y avait du silence tandis que Blaine était assis, pensant à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il y avait presque dix minutes depuis que Kurt était parti maintenant et il pensa que c'était mieux de s'excuser. Il voulait juste vraiment le voir.

« Je reviens. J'ai besoin d'un peu me rafraichir les idées. »

Romeo hocha la tête, se poussant d'un pouce pour que le 9ème année puisse avancer à travers la foule bruyante. Kate regarda son ami se diriger dans la même direction que son grand frère plus tôt et haussa un sourcil aux deux. Elle espérait sérieusement qu'ils ne faisaient pas ce qu'ils avaient fait avant. Pas avec lui étant avec Sebastian. Ce n'était pas le Blaine qu'elle connaissait et aimait.

~oOo~

Quand Blaine arriva au parking, il vit un Murdock Saint en sweat s'éloignant de Kurt qui était affalé contre sa voiture. Il sentit immédiatement son cœur se serrer un peu, se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'embêtaient. Il avait dit non, du moins il avait dit à Blaine qu'il avait dit non. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils lui tournaient autour comme ça ? Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

L'expression de Kurt changea drastiquement quand il vit le 9ème année approcher, tirant nerveusement sur son écharpe. Il sourit et regarda le garçon de haut en bas. « Hey. »

« Hey. » répondit Blaine, jetant un regard à la voiture du Saint qui s'éloignait du parking. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement ennuyé par le fait que Kurt était près de l'un d'eux. Bien sûr que ça faisait seulement trois jours mais il allait si bien.

Kurt ne répondit pas. Il attrapa Blaine par la taille et le prit contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou du plus petit. Son odeur réveilla ses sens et Kurt sourit. Blaine n'était pas content cependant.

« Kurt... »

« Rien. Est-ce que je peux juste te tenir ? » demanda-t-il, serrant étroitement le 9ème année.

Blaine voulait dire oui mais il se rappelait que tout le monde le connaissait maintenant comme le petit-ami de Sebastian et ce ne serait pas une situation intelligente d'être repéré. « Non... pas ici comme ça. Nous pourrions être vus... »

Kurt le relâcha à contrecœur tandis qu'il se tournait pour déverrouiller sa porte. « Très bien. Laisse-moi t'emmener faire un tour. Nous reviendrons avant la fin du match. »

Blaine considéra de refuser mais il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'être seul avec Kurt. Après tout ce dont il venait de discuter avec Romeo, son esprit était un peu fatigué maintenant. Il sourit à son ami une fois que la porte lui fut ouverte et s'assit du côté passager. Kurt ferma la porte et alla entrer dans la voiture aussi.

~oOo~

Ils finirent à la résidence Hummel. Kurt poussa Blaine vers le canapé et enjamba ses genoux, attrapant ses lèvres dans un baiser nécessiteux et désireux tandis qu'il jetait l'écharpe du garçon dans une direction aléatoire et commença à défaire les boutons de son manteau. Blaine agrippa les cuisses de Kurt, le laissant ravager sa bouche un moment avant de s'éloigner avec un sourire. Kurt décida d'enlever sa veste en faisant attention pendant que Blaine retenait son souffle.

« Donc est-ce que nous allons être ce couple, Kurt ? »

Kurt l'ignora encore. Il attaqua ses lèvres une fois de plus, se disant qu'il ne voulait jamais partir aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait fait sans sentir les lèvres de Blaine contre les siennes. Tandis que sa langue avançait dans la bouche de Blaine, il glissa une main sous le polo de Blaine et commença à caresser la peau. Blaine s'éloigna encore une fois et Kurt grogna, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du bouclé. « Pourquoi ? »

« Réponds-moi, Kurt. Est-ce que nous allons être ce couple qui ne se parle pas ? » questionna Blaine dans l'oreille du garçon.

Kurt leva la tête pour qu'il soit yeux dans les yeux avec Blaine. « Non, B. Tu sais que non. Je te dis tout, bébé. » Il donna au 9ème année un chaste baiser avant de continuer.

« Alors dis-moi ce qui s'est passé avec ce gars. » demanda Blaine après que Kurt ait éloigné ses lèvres.

Kurt soupira et s'assit à côté du magnifique adolescent. Blaine posa sa main dans celle de Kurt et l'action fit sourire le "badboy". « Il était un ancien ami. Son nom est Jeremiah. Il m'a dit que X l'a envoyé et encore j'ai dit non, B. Et donc je suis retourné à penser à te faire ça... »

Kurt se rapprocha de Blaine et plaça son lobe d'oreille entre ses lèvres. Blaine roula des yeux tandis qu'il sentait une main de Kurt ramper sur sa cuisse et aller à la fermeture éclair. Il commença à rire silencieusement quand Kurt la baissa et délaça sa main de celle que son ami tenait pour taper la main du garçon pour l'éloigner.

« Nous ne faisons rien sur ton canapé encore une fois. Ton père était à quelques secondes de nous attraper la dernière fois. »

« Relax, » dit Kurt entre deux baisers qu'il plaçait sur le cou du 9ème année, « il ne serait pas à la maison avant quelques heures. Et tu ne dois t'inquiéter de rien quand- »

« Quand je suis avec toi... » finit Blaine avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Exactement. » sourit Kurt, retournant encore une fois vers les lèvres du garçon. « Je te dis ça tout le temps, B. Donc relax. »

« C'est drôle que tu dises ça seulement quand nous faisons quelque chose que nous ne devrions pas faire. » dit Blaine avec un sourire.

Kurt l'ignora et rattacha leurs lèvres ensemble, les siennes bougeant sensuellement contre celle de son voisin.

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse attendre plus longtemps. J'ai besoin de toi, B. Tu dois finir ça. »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Je sais. Ce soir, je lui dirais tout. C'est fini. »

« Bien. » répondit Kurt, roulant des yeux quand Blaine retapa sa main pour l'éloigner.

« Son ex était là... ce Romeo. »

Kurt fit semblant de s'intéresser tandis que sa main caressait le haut de la cuisse de Blaine, sa bouche relâchant l'oreille de Blaine. « Ah ouais ? »

Blaine hocha la tête, se mordant les lèvres aux actions que Kurt faisait, le rendant fou. Il sentit le piercing à la langue ratissant son cou et retint un gémissement. « Mhmm. Il est plutôt mignon. »

« C'est bien. » répondit Kurt, rejoignant enfin la dureté de Blaine à travers son jean et n'étant pas tapé quand il frotta l'endroit.

La respiration de Blaine se coupa un peu quand Kurt commença à le caresser avec précaution à travers son pantalon. « Ou... ouais... mais ça n'a aucun sens qu'il ait quitté ce gars et ait fini avec moi. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil aux mots du 9ème année. « Tais-toi, B. Tu es magnifique. »

Il attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser profond, poussant immédiatement sa langue dans la bouche de Blaine et le poussant contre le canapé. Blaine se recula en riant au fait que ce gars était aussi excité au milieu de la journée. « Non, non, non, non, non, Kurt, » dit-il, essayant de repousser un Kurt très persistant et qui avait un sourire malicieux avant de continuer, « qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au "nous reviendrons avant la fin du match" ? »

Kurt mît enfin tout son poids sur lui et s'allongea sur lui avec un sourire victorieux. « Nous avons cinq minutes, chéri. Relax. »

Blaine rit tandis que Kurt l'attaquait avec des baisers de son front à ses lèvres. Tout ce moment avait l'air tellement bien.

~oOo~

Quand Kurt et Blaine revinrent au match, les Titans avaient déjà gagné. Sebastian courait autour en applaudissant lorsque les autres sportifs l'attrapèrent et hissèrent le running back sur leurs épaules. Apparemment il avait fait gagner le match. La foule avait explosé en applaudissements et tout le monde célébrait ça comme si c'était le superbowl ou une autre connerie comme ça.

Quand Sebastian vit Blaine, il courut vers lui et attrapa le garçon par la taille. Un "oooh" collectif vint des gens autour et il rit. Blaine sourit inconfortablement. Kurt croisa les bras et regarda, à quelques instants de l'étrangler.

« Tu as vu ça, bébé ? C'était pour toi. » Sebastian l'embrassa sur la joue et Blaine se sentit avoir envie de reculer et s'enfuir. La confusion de ce que ce gars était en fait et la culpabilité de ce qu'il venait de faire avec Kurt le remplit complètement.

« Merci... » répondit-il, plutôt maladroitement.

« Soirée chez moi ! » cria Sebastian et les gens applaudirent en un rien de temps. Romeo s'était avancé vers le groupe mais s'arrêta, observant le comportement de Kurt et Blaine l'un envers l'autre encore une fois. C'était plutôt évident qu'ils étaient allés quelque part ensemble, arrivant ensemble encore en même temps, et l'écharpe de Blaine n'était même plus là. Il supposa que les deux avaient fait quelque chose qui impliquait de devoir se déshabiller parce que quelle autre raison y avait-il pour qu'il revienne avec un vêtement en moins ?

Kurt se tint là un moment durant les petites célébrations mais décida d'aller trouver ses amis. Alors qu'il se retournait, Romeo le croisa des yeux et lui fit un sourire. Kurt se demanda qui c'était mais hocha la tête en réponse, pas même sûr de pourquoi, avant d'aller chercher tout le monde. Il savait qu'ils allaient à la soirée et il n'y avait pas moyen que lui non.

~oOo~

Sebastian fut tout le temps avec Blaine pendant la soirée. Il avait eu quelques verres donnés par l'équipe quand il était allé vers eux et il se sentait bien. Ses mains commencèrent à errer sur le corps du 9ème année là où ils étaient assis sur ce fauteuil en cuir près de la cheminée et sa langue essayait d'entrer dans la bouche de Blaine mais le garçon continuait de le repousser. Sebastian essayait de son mieux de continuer, ne voulant pas être refroidi par l'attitude de son petit-ami. Tout le monde ici buvait et passait un bon moment, la musique battait son plein, et tout allait bien excepté pour lui remportant autre chose que le match. Remportant Blaine ...

Il prit une bière dans la glacière et la tendit à son petit-ami. Blaine le repoussa encore une fois et lui dit non. « Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter, Bas ? S'il te plaît... nous devons aller quelque part et parler. »

Sebastian roula des yeux et sourit. « J'ai promis que nous parlerions bientôt. Je veux juste t'embrasser un peu plus, okay ? Ça fait deux longues journée. Viens là. »

Le 10ème année caressa la joue de Blaine et l'attira dans un autre baiser. Blaine ne voulait rien de plus que la personne avec lui soit Kurt. Tout avait l'air mauvais là, et il ne pouvait pas mettre un doigt sur la raison, mais il savait qu'il la détestait.

Kurt arriva lentement à la soirée avec ses coéquipiers pour voir des adolescents se conduisant d'une manière tapageuse, faisant leurs corps se heurtant les uns contre les autres, dansant à un rythme rapide sur la musique, sautant sur des choses sur lesquelles ils n'étaient pas supposé sauter, et quelques bagarres commençant ici et là. Ce n'était définitivement pas l'endroit où il voulait être. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était trouver Blaine pour qu'ils puissent enfin sortir d'ici.

Ça n'allait pas être si facile. Une fois qu'on remarqua qu'ils étaient entrés chez Sebastian, des ados se tournèrent dans leur direction et applaudirent, criant "Rebels ! Rebels ! Rebels ! » Puck haussa un sourcil, surpris de voir qu'ils étaient sur le point d'avoir un concert improvisé à une soirée chez quelqu'un, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas pour relever le défi. Finn sortit une paire de baguettes et les leva en l'air, provoquant des cris bruyants chez les fêtards.

« Je suppose que nous le faisons ? » demanda Quinn, se tournant vers Kurt. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils quand elle vit que son visage était encore plus sombre que quand ils étaient entrés.

« Je ne me sens pas de le faire. » répondit-il. Kurt avait remarqué au fin fond de la pièce Sebastian qui était un peu plus qu'amical avec Blaine. Son Blaine. Ses mains le caressaient et bien que Blaine ait l'air mal à l'aise, il ne l'arrêtait pas vraiment. Le 11ème année sentir son visage chauffer et il se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Blaine pour qu'il laisse le garçon continuer ses actions.

« Et comment est-ce que nous allons chanter sans guitariste ? » lui demanda Puck. Puck n'était pas du genre à prendre non pour une réponse, et même si Kurt se sentait comme de la merde à ce moment précis, il décida qu'il devrait probablement donner aux fans ce qu'ils voulaient.

Après un profond soupir, le badboy répondit. « Peu importe. Allez juste installer tout. Je serai prêt d'ici là. »

Puck et Finn retournèrent dehors vers la voiture où il y avait leurs affaires pendant que Quinn allait vers une petite scène improvisée que quelques adolescents avaient mise pour une éventuelle performance de BBR. Kurt resta debout au milieu de la pièce, des élèves de McKinley déchaînés devenant fou autour de lui, regardant Blaine dire à Sebastian d'arrêter mais le garçon lui fit ce stupide sourire et continua ce qu'il faisait. Kurt se sentit sur le point d'y aller mais fut coupé par la chanteuse des Jezebels, Rachel. Il devait faire confiance à Blaine pour qu'il fasse la bonne chose, qu'il fasse ce qu'ils avaient prévu depuis ce premier baiser.

« Une bière ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amical.

« Non merci. » répondit-il, secouant la tête.

Elle haussa les épaules. Plus pour elle.

« Alors est-ce que tu vas aller sur scène et épater tout le monde comme d'habitude ? » demanda-la-brunette, levant les yeux vers le plus grand. Il ne montrait pas tellement d'émotion mais c'était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça honnêtement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas sur scène ? » demanda Kurt, détournant enfin le regard de Blaine et Sebastian pour la regarder.

« Pas envie ce soir. Je veux dire, vraiment, célébrer la seconde victoire des Titans sur leur, quoi, quinzième match ? Je ne vais pas gâcher ma voix pour ça. » Kurt sourit. « En plus, ils ne me demandent pas. Ils te demandent. »

Kurt haussa les épaules tandis qu'il jetait de nouveau un regard vers le couple. Blaine avait réussi à reculer et était en train de chuchoter quelque chose à Sebastian. « Où est ta guitariste ? Elle s'appelle Harmony non ? Fais la monter. Ça emmerdera tout le monde. »

Rachel rit. « Hmm ce serait plutôt épique. Conflit des Titans de Lima. Blind Bass Rebellion jouant avec une Jezebels.» Ils sourirent tous deux. « Mais est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ça ? » demanda Kurt d'un ton ennuyé tandis que quelqu'un entrait avec déjà une autre caisse de bière.

« Et bien tu as été en classe deux jours d'affilée et en fait tu tiens une conversation avec moi. »

Kurt rit. « Je vais très bien. Merci. »

Il regarda Blaine et Sebastian monter les escaliers ; bien qu'on aurait plus dit que Sebastian tirait Blaine pour monter les escaliers, très probablement vers sa chambre. L'estomac de Kurt commença à se serrer et il se sentit devenir énervé quand la musique commença à jouer.

Quinn dansait sur la scène et Harmony commença à jouer quelques notes. Rachel dansait avec un tas de dernières année inconnus quand Kurt décida de s'éloigner de la scène. Il alla vers un mur et s'appuya contre, soupirant bruyamment. Quand il fermait les yeux, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était Sebastian sur Blaine ; ses mains là où devrait être les siennes, ses lèvres attachées à son cou, tout ça sur quelqu'un qui n'était pas à lui si on pouvait être parfaitement honnête. Il se sentit se tendre à cette pensée.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Kurt ouvrit les yeux pour voir le blond du match. Il le regarda mais ne donna pas de réponse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien à boire ? » demanda-t-il d'une manière amicale, tendant au badboy un gobelet en plastique rouge.

« Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose ici d'assez fort pour m'aider. » répondit Kurt, baissant les yeux vers le gobelet.

« C'est plutôt bon. Je m'appelle Romeo en passant. » dit-il tandis que Kurt prenait le gobelet, regardant son contenu d'un air sceptique.

~oOo~

« Merde, Blaine. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as si bon goût putain ? »

Sebastian poussa le 9ème année contre son lit avec un sourire sournois tandis qu'il avançait lentement. L'alcool avait commencé à faire effet et Blaine avait l'air encore plus sexy que d'habitude.

Le garçon aux yeux noisette s'assit sur le lit. « Arrête, Bas. Nous devons parler. »

« Shh. Juste embrasse-moi, Blaine. » Il s'allongea sur Blaine et connecta leur lèvres dans un baiser très profond. Blaine se sentit dégouté par le goût de l'alcool qui était maintenant entré dans sa bouche. Il repoussa durement le sportif et Sebastian faillit tomber sur le sol.

« J'ai dit d'arrêter ça putain, Bas ! Je ne peux pas faire ça avec toi. »

Sebastian devint furieux mais se releva, puis s'assit sur le lit à côté de Blaine. « Tu ne vas pas me dire non. »

~oOo~

« Je m'appelle Kurt. » Il prit une gorgée, sentant le liquide chaud et onctueux descendre dans sa gorge. « Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu à McKinley. »

« Oh, non » dit Romeo après avoir pris une gorgée. « Je vais à la Dalton Academy à Westerville. Je suis un vieux camarade de classe de Sebastian... Il est mon ex en fait. »

« Oh. » dit Kurt tandis qu'il regardait dans les yeux bleus brillants à côté de lui. Donc c'était le gars dont Blaine avait parlé plus tôt.

« Ouais. Il m'a invité au match, et ici, mais tout ce que j'ai fait est regarder tout le monde s'amuser pendant qu'il pelote son petit-ami tout le nuit. J'aimerais penser que je pourrais trouver quelque chose de mieux à faire tu vois ? »

Kurt sourit. « Je comprends. » Ils prirent tous les deux une autre gorgée. « Donc je suppose que tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui. »

Romeo hésita. Il était pathétique. « Oui. Il était mon premier et toutes ces conneries. » Kurt sourit. « Mais peut-être qu'après ce soir je serais capable de passer à autre chose. »

Kurt se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par ça. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas un de ces psychos qui commençaient à se coupait des gens parce que son cœur était brisé. « Es-tu sûr que ce truc est fort ? Ça ne fait rien du tout... »

« Tu ne sens rien pour le moment mais quand ce sera le cas tu le sauras. J'espère que tu n'es pas une petite nature... »

Kurt rit. « Non. »

« Alors laisse-moi nous en amener un autre. » il prit leur verre et s'éloigna. Kurt se gratta la tête tandis qu'il s'adossait contre le mur. Il regarda vers les escaliers pour voir si Blaine descendait mais toujours rien. Qu'est ce qui prenait si longtemps ? Sa tête tomba en arrière contre le mur tandis qu'il sentait son corps se réchauffer. Peut-être que c'était l'alcool finalement. Il écouta la voix de Quinn remplir la maison tandis qu'Harmony jouait un petit solo. Il avait appris à Kate seulement trois accords très vite mais elle serait probablement meilleure qu'elle d'un instant à l'autre. Dieu merci la voix de Quinn le calmait cependant.

~oOo~

Blaine s'assit sur le lit, se rappelant sur ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que cet supposé vouloir dire ? »

Sebastian sourit. Ce n'était pas assez simple ? « Tu ne vas pas me dire non, Blaine. Je suis déjà agacé par le fait que tu as joué tellement fort pour t'avoir toute la nuit bébé. C'était mignon quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois mais maintenant, allez... » Il se releva et avança à travers la chambre. Blaine regarda ses mouvements lentement tandis que le garçon allait vers sa commode et en sortait un préservatif et du lubrifiant. « Ce soir, je vais te faire sentir quelque chose que tu n'as jamais ressenti avant. Je promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter. »

~oOo~

« Second round. »

« Merci mec. » Kurt se dépêcha de la prendre et Romeo haussa un sourcil d'un air sarcastique.

« Merde, Kurt. J'ai dit que quand ça te frappait, ça te frappait. Tu devrais prendre ça doucement. » Romeo sourit.

Kurt haussa les épaules tandis qu'il jetait son gobelet sur Briana qui passait, la frappant sur la tête. La jeune fille se retourna avec une mine renfrognée mais ne fit rien une fois qu'elle réalisa qui c'était. Elle lui botterait le cul plus tard.

« Je m'en fous. Le garçon que j'aime est à l'étage avec un connard là et je suis ici en bas impuissant putain. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en bas de toute façon ? » demanda Kurt plus à lui-même qu'à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Wow. » dit Romeo avec un large sourire. « Que tu aimes. »

Le visage de Kurt changea tandis qu'il sentait tout devenir un peu flou. Est-ce qu'il venait de dire ça à haute voix ? Il ne l'avait jamais admis à lui-même et il disait à cet inconnu quelque chose comme ça. Ce devait être l'alcool... ouais.

« Je veux dire, j'apprécie beaucoup Blaine. Tu vois ? ... Putain. Je vais le chercher. »

Romeo finir aussi son verre avant de tendre les mains, arrêtant Kurt avec un sourire. « Vas-tu te détendre ? Je peux dire qu'il ressent les même choses que toi. J'ai vu comment vous vous regardiez durant le match, et comment il regardait Sebastian ici ce soir. Il est un garçon intelligent avec la tête sur les deux épaules et je sais qu'il ne va pas terminer comme moi. Il peut se défendre. » Kurt regarda Romeo dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Maintenant ce dont j'ai besoins que tu oublies ça. Amuse-toi un peu okay ? »

« S'amuser ? » demanda Kurt.

Romeo hocha la tête mais arrêta une fois qu'il remarqua que la pièce commençait à tourner quand il fit ce mouvement. « Oui. Nous pouvons juste parler pour le moment. Dis-moi ce qui te plaît. »

~oOo~

« Ça ne m'ennuie pas d'être en bas de temps en temps mais j'ai eu ce rêve fou il y a quelques semaines où j'étais à l'intérieur de toi, Blaine. Et tu gémissais pour moi et devenait fou de plaisir. Merde, je me suis réveillé tellement dur putain. Je me suis branlé en pensant à ça. » Il jeta les affaires sur le lit. « Nous devons faire de ça une réalité, Blaine. »

Blaine se leva en secoua la tête. « J'ai dit non. Tu as perdu la tête putain. J'en ai rien à faire de ce que Romeo ou une autre de tes anciennes conquêtes t'ont donné quand tu les as dupé en leur faisant croire que tu prenais en fait soin d'eux, mais ça ne va pas être moi. »

Le visage de Sebastian s'assombrit aux mots de son petit-ami.

Blaine hocha la tête. « C'est vrai. Je l'ai vu au match. Il m'a tout dit. Tu es un putain de menteur. Et tu es stupide pour penser que n'importe lequel de tes petits fantasmes m'impliquant voient le jour. »

Sebastian sourit tandis qu'il écoutait tout ce que Blaine lui disait. Ce putain de Romeo était strictement supposé séduire Kurt. Voilà. Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il disait quelque chose à Blaine ? Il aurait pu tout ruiner. Mais non, peu importe. Sebastian n'était pas laissé seul comme ce soir-là.

Il se pencha sur le lit et prit le préservatif Trojan, souriant en pensant à toutes les façons avec lesquelles il pourrait faire Blaine supplié pour plus. Vous voyez, Blaine était dans un petit écart de jugement parce qu'il était tellement bouleversé. Les trucs que Romeo lui avait dits l'avait un peu énervé contre son petit-ami, en tout cas dans la tête de Sebastian. Mais il allait se réconcilier avec lui.

« Oublies tout ça. Allonges toi juste bébé. »

~oOo~

Kurt sourit. Ça semblait assez simple. « Le sexe. J'adore ça. » Romeo renifla. « Et ce groupe qui chante maintenant est mon groupe. Eux tous sauf la guitariste. Je ne la revendique pas. Mais la jolie petite blonde, elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Ces deux autres crétin sont mes amis. Nous allons être célèbres un jour. »

Romeo sourit. « J'ai entendu parler de vous... mon ami est un grand fan. Mais je ne vous ai jamais entendu en live. »

« Et bien tu as une grande opportunité là. » Kurt s'arrêtait pour vérifier si Blaine arrivait. Toujours rien. Il continua. « Et j'adore travailler sur les voitures. Les réparer. Tous ces trucs. Mon père possède un garage et je l'aidais alors que j'étais encore au biberon, je lui laisse l'histoire. »

Les yeux de Romeo s'écarquillèrent. « Impossible... Et bien si tu aimes bien les voitures tu ne vas pas croire ce que j'ai sous mon capot. Je conduis de temps en temps et j'entretiens un peu ma voiture pour sortir. »

« Ah ouais ? Où est-ce que tu es garé ? Allons voir. »

« Juste devant. Je suis arrivé assez tôt. »

~oOo~

« Va te faire foutre, Sebastian. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. » dit Blaine tandis qu'il se levait de lit et avançait vers la sortie. Sebastian regarda le 9ème année comme s'il était fou, se précipitant et le piégeant contre la porte.

« Je dois être plus ivre que je ne le sens. Je sais que tu n'essayes pas de partir, Blaine. Je n'ai vraiment pas bu à ce point. »

Blaine le regarda dans les yeux répondant par un regard dégouté à l'air de luxure sur le visage de son petit-ami. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était dans cette situation-là. Il se demanda si Kurt était venu ce soir et pria que oui. Il ne voulait rien de plus qui s'enfuir d'ici et le voir sur-le-champ.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas Sebastian. Je suppose que je dois faire que tu m'écoutes. »

Sebastian haussa un sourcil. « La seule chose que je veux entendre est toi criant mon nom tellement fort que tout le monde au rez-de-chaussée sache que je te rends fou. »

« Je te quitte. C'est fini. » dit Blaine clairement.

Le visage de Sebastian devint confus. Il était un peu sonné à cause des bières, ouais, mais il était complètement embrouillé après avoir entendu ça. Ce n'était pas une situation dans laquelle il avait déjà été. Qu'on lui dise non, qu'on rompe avec lui, et qu'on le rejette, point. Il fit un pas en arrière et le regarda, exaspéré. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu avais raison pour tout. Je veux quelqu'un d'autre... et ce quelqu'un d'autre est Kurt. Il ne me traiterait jamais de la façon dont tu me traites maintenant. »

« La colère de Sebastian se décuplait seconde par seconde tandis qu'il souriait. « Kurt ? Tu vas vraiment me quitter pour lui ? Il te traiter mieux que moi ? Tu dois être stupide putain. » Le 10ème année secoua la tête et se rapprocha de Blaine. « Tu dois penser à ce que tu es en train de dire. Tu ne quittes pas cette pièce. »

Blaine le repoussa encore. « Je pars. Désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps mais j'ai fini- »

Sebastian attrapa Blaine par son polo lavande. « Tu ne quittes pas cette pièce. »

Blaine le repoussa encore, plus fort cette fois, et Sebastian trébucha vers l'arrière. Il était pris au dépourvu par la force de Blaine. Le 9ème année se retourna pour partir mais Sebastian l'attrapa par le bras, le ramenant à l'intérieur et le poussant sur le lit. Il verrouilla sa porte et enleva son t-Shirt.

« Pourquoi est-ce que nous rendons ça si difficile ? » demanda Sebastian tandis qu'il jetait son t-shirt de côté. « Je ne perds pas pour ce connard. Désolé. »

Blaine frotta son bras endolori là où Sebastian l'avait attrapé tandis que le sportif s'approchait du 9ème année. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit et connecta leurs lèvres, mais Blaine en avait eu assez.

Une fois que Sebastian se fut levé pour prendre son lubrifiant, Blaine alla du côté opposé de la pièce et se tint contre le mur. Le 10ème année le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Blaine commença à défaire sa ceinture et Sebastian le regarda d'un ai affamé. « Si nous faisons ça nous le faisons à ma manière. »

Sebastian hocha la tête.

« Baise moi contre le mur. »

L'adolescent sourit un peu plus fort que Blaine ne pensait était humainement possible tandis qu'il avançait lentement vers le 9ème année. « C'est ce que j'aime entendre, sexy. » Il commença à embrasser le cou de Blaine et passa une main autour du garçon pour caresser ses fesses. Blaine essayait de ne pas vomir à cause de l'odeur de l'alcool qui le heurta une fois de plus et le garçon qui le touchait d'une manière qui le dégoûtait terriblement. « J'irais doucement, babe. Promis. »

« Pas moi. » répondit Blaine.

Sebastian leva des yeux confus et hurla de douleur quand le genou de Blaine frappa son entrejambe. Blaine répéta l'action une fois de plus, attrapant le plus grand et le poussant contre la commode. Blaine commença à rattacher sa ceinture et sortit rapidement de la chambre, descendant les escaliers pour trouver Kurt.

~oOo~

Ils trébuchèrent en sortant de la maison d'une manière éméchée, Romeo les conduisant enfin vers une Acura vert citron qui fit presque baver Kurt.

« Putain... C'est ta voiture ? Mais... mais tu es un joli garçon BCBG d'école privée. » bredouilla-t-il; les faisant tous les deux pouffer de rire incontrôlablement.

« Est-ce que tu m'as appelé joli, Kurt ? » demanda Romeo, riant toujours.

« Je suis bourré putain. Et tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Et bien ouais, mais tu n'as encore rien vu. » il souleva le capot révélant un gros engin et d'autres choses qui firent juste presque s'arrêter le cœur de Kurt.

« Merde, Romeo. C'est une des emmerdes la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vues. »

Romeo hocha la tête, regardant Kurt. « Ah ouais ? »

« Définitivement. Cependant tu adorerais ma voiture. J'ai restauré la vieille Pontiac GTO de 69 de mon père. Elle est décapotable mais j'enlève rarement le haut. En tout cas, c'est une splendeur. » répondit Kurt avant d'encore rire bêtement parce qu'il avait dit "69".

« Tu ne l'as pas amené ? » demanda Romeo presque bouleversé.

« Non mec, je crois que je suis venu avec la voiture de mes amis. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment. » répondit le garçon éméché avec un sourire paresseux.

Romeo retourna un sourire de son côté. « Et bien si nous n'étions pas si soûl là je t'aurais laissé la conduire. »

Kurt leva les yeux à ça et fit à Romeo un regard à cause de l'insinuation, mais le garçon avait l'air d'être innocent, donc il laissa ça de côté.

« Bon, » commença le blond, « on dirait que ça marche. L'alcool, la discussion, la conversation sur les voitures. Tu l'as oublié et j'ai oublié... eux deux. »

Kurt rit. « Et bien ça marchait jusqu'à ce que tu en parles. Mais je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait. Ok ? »

Quand il leva les yeux, il vit les lèvres de Romeo se dirigeant vers les siennes et il se figea, incertain de comment réagir. L'alcool lui donnait toujours le tournis et il était confus de ce qui était en fait en train de se passer. Quoi que soit, c'était horrible putain. C'était terrible. C'était mauvais. Romeo approfondit le baiser comme Kurt n'avait pas contesté.

Finalement le garçon d'école privée rompit le baiser avec un sourire timide pendant que Kurt le regardait seulement ahuri. Il se gratta la tête, regardant par terre.

« Désolé... Juste... je voulais encore oublier. »

Kurt ouvrit et ferma la bouche mais secoua la tête pour clarifier ce qui venait d'arriver. « C'est... c'est okay ; juste ne recommence pas... »

Romeo hocha la tête. « Désolé. »

Kurt tourna son corps, essayant de revenir à la fête sans tomber sur le visage mais son cœur coula quand il remarqua Blaine les regardant, l'expression de son visage faisant comme si son cœur venait de se retourner dans sa poitrine. Kurt allait avancer pour expliquer que ce qui venait d'arriver n'était rien mais le 9ème année courut en bas des marches et s'enfuit du jardin.

« Blaine, attends, s'il te plaît... » cria Kurt, essayant de le suivre mais trébuchant sur le trottoir ou sur la bouteille de bière à côté de lui. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'avait fait tomber ; il savait juste qu'il était par terre. Et tout tournait comme une tornade.

Romeo se sentit immédiatement horrible pour ce qu'il avait fait mais n'était pas vraiment capable d'aider d'une certaine manière. Ils avaient tous les deux bus un peu plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

Le son d'applaudissements insupportablement lents ramena Kurt sur terre. Il se releva sur ses coudes pour voir un Sebastian torse nu applaudissant et marchant vers lui.

« Félicitations, Hummel. » commença-t-il, s'arrêtant quelques pas plus loin. Romeo s'avança mais resta à quelques mètres d'eux. « Est-ce que tu vois ce que tu as fait, Kurt ? Tu as juste fais comme je lui avais dit que tu ferais, mais bien plus rapidement que je ne m'y attendais. Tu as merdé Kurt. Même pas cinq minutes après qu'il m'ait quitté pour l'échec stupide que tu es. »

Kurt s'assit, essayant de son mieux de se lever mais n'y arrivant pas tellement.

« Mais maintenant aucun de nous ne l'avons. En tout cas, » Il se tourna pour faire face à Romeo « Je suppose que je dois te remercier. Tu n'as pas complètement fait rater ma soirée. » Romeo le regarda sans ciller, son regard allant de son ex-petit-ami vers Kurt qui était enfin sur ses pieds, oscillant un peu, avec la bouteille de bière qu'il avait ramassé dans sa main droite.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas cependant, les gars. Je le ferai revenir maintenant c'est sûr. Il va payer pour tout, bien sûr. Je vais le baiser tellement fort qu'il ne sera plus capable de bouger sans se rappeler la profondeur à laquelle je suis- »

Kurt connecta la bouteille de bière au visage de Sebastian avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Voilà. Il en avait assez. Il en avait assez de se faire emmerder, et de ce gars qui parlait de Blaine comme s'il était un morceau de viande. Le verre se brisa contre son visage et Sebastian heurta le trottoir avec un bruit sourd. Tout le monde était toujours à l'intérieur de la maison sauf pour ce couple qui se pelotait sur la pelouse et Romeo. Le couple leva rapidement les yeux tandis que Kurt laissait tomber la bouteille à côté du corps de Sebastian. Romeo déglutit à cause de Sebastian allongé sur le sol et tomba à genoux. « Kurt… »

Kurt pensa à comment tout avait merdé maintenant tandis qu'il s'agenouillait, reportant toutes ses frustrations sur son ennemi. Il commença à frapper le visage du sportif répétivement, l'entaille qu'avait le garçon à cause de la bouteille s'ouvrant encore plus avec le contact. Un autre coup de poing, un autre coup de poing, et un autre. La jeune fille sur la pelouse cria tandis que Romeo se mettait enfin debout pour se précipiter et pousser Kurt de dessus son ex.

« Arrêtes ça, Kurt. Tu vas le tuer putain ! »

Kurt tomba à la renverse sur le sol et resta assis un moment, reprenant son souffle. Il se regarda, le sang sur ses vêtements, le sang sur ses mains, et sut qu'il avait merdé.

Sebastian gisait sur le sol, Romeo planant au-dessus de lui criant au couple d'aller chercher de l'aide. Le 11ème année aux yeux bleus vit le gars sur la pelouse sortir son téléphone et composer trois numéros.

_Putain. _

Il se leva et s'en alla en trébuchant du jardin, regardant aux alentours pour voir s'il pouvait localiser Blaine quelque part. Il espérait que le garçon n'était pas rentré chez lui d'ici mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le découvrir. Son téléphone était mort et il ne pouvait pas le chercher dans cet état d'ébriété.

Kurt avança dans la direction dans laquelle il pensait que sa maison était pendant quelques minutes, se faisant presque renverser par une voiture et tombant dans le jardin de quelqu'un. Il soupira, se relevant et avança un peu plus d'un pas mal assuré.

Les lumières de sirènes l'aveuglèrent alors qu'il s'adossait contre la palissade de quelqu'un. Le badboy ne pouvait pas arrêter son corps de s'affaler vers le sol froid donc il laissa faire.

Deux officiers sortirent du véhicule et l'approchèrent tandis qu'une ambulance passaient en trombe.

« Kurt Hummel ? »

Kurt leva les yeux vers eux et hocha la tête, sachant ce qui allait arriver.

« Vous avez l'air d'être sous influence. » déclara un des policiers.

Kurt hocha encore la tête, pensant à répondre par une boutade mais sachant qu'elle serait sortie d'une voie pâteuse et qu'il aurait l'air d'un crétin.

« Bien vous avez été nommé comme une personne étant impliqué dans une dispute pas trop loin d'ici donc nous allons devoir vous emmener. »

Kurt ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'au regard que son père aurait quand il apprendrait ça.

Un policier l'aida à se lever tandis que l'autre sortait ses menottes. « Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être utilisé contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit à un avocat… »

_Merde. _

~oOo~

Blaine se retrouva dans une rue familière, sur le chemin de sa maison. Il y avait juste lui et ses pensées et il ne savait pas où commencer. Que diable venait-il d'arriver ? Ce n'était pas ce qui était supposé arriver ? Sebastian l'avait essentiellement forcé pendant que Kurt était dehors à embrasser ce putain de Romeo. Qu'était-il arrivé à tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé… Tout le progrès qu'ils avaient fait ? Il ne pouvait juste pas comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

Une voiture noire s'arrêta à côté de lui et le réveilla de ses pensées qui défilaient. Il réalisa tout de suite que c'était Xavier du côté passager. Son cœur se glaça.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dehors tout seul, Blaine ? » demanda l'homme avec un air… inquiet ?

Blaine commença à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, incertain d'où se cacher exactement. Il vit une ruelle et décida de couper pas là quand il entendit le SUV le suivre. Une fois qu'il eut tourné à l'intérieur, il le regretta immédiatement. Il remarqua comme c'était devenu sombre, et il y avait quelques gars en violet et noir lui bloquant le chemin. Blaine s'arrêta de courir tandis qu'ils souriaient, l'approchant lentement. La grosse voiture s'arrêta dans la ruelle derrière lui. A bout de souffle, il se retourna et fit face à Xavier, ayant peur pour sa vie.

X sortit de la voiture avec un sourire confiant. « Tu es trop prévisible, Blaine. J'allais juste t'emmener faire une ballade, mec. Où est Kurt ? Tu ne devrais pas être par ici tout seul. »

Blaine inspira et expira son souffle toujours court d'avoir couru. « Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche. » répondit-il froidement.

« Oh. Problèmes au paradis ? » demanda l'homme.

Blaine jeta un regard aux gars derrière lui, se tenant les bras croisés faisant au garçon de 15 ans des regards ennuyés, et se tourna de nouveau vers Xavier. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? »

« Allons parler. Je te conduis chez toi. »

« Non. »

Xavier secoua la tête. « Est-ce que tu veux vraiment me dire non ? » Le chef s'avança vers lui et baissa les yeux vers le plus petit. « Est-ce que tu penses honnêtement que c'est intelligent ? »

Blaine sentit ses genoux trembler sous lui.

« Je dis que nous allons réessayer. Laisse-moi te ramener chez toi, mon garçon. »

Blaine hocha la tête, levant les yeux vers l'homme imposant. « Okay. »

**A/N : * se cache***


	15. Chapter 15

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N : Salut. **

**Lol. Je sais que la plupart de vous me haïssez. Mais j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop énervés après ce chapitre. Je lis les reviews et j'aime que beaucoup de gens disent qu'ils aiment cette fic, et tous les "vivement la suite" et tous ces trucs. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour celui-là, il allait être plus long et bien plus différent mais je l'ai recoupé pour que les choses ne se précipitent pas. Et écoutez, c'était il y a quelques jours ! Mais désolé pour les erreurs. J'ai envie de dormir. Elles seront cependant corrigées quand je les aurai vues. Ou quand vous les aurez vues. **

**Chapitre 15 ! Appréciez ! Ne me haïssez pas. :(**

**~oOo~**

**Chapitre 15**

« Okay. »

Xavier sourit quand il entendit le mot qu'il venait d'entendre quitter la bouche de Blaine. Il fit volte-face et retourna sur le siège passager du véhicule pendant que deux gars attrapaient le 9ème année par chaque bras et le jetait à l'arrière. Il s'assit avec raideur, la peur l'immobilisant complètement avec chacun des gorilles grimpant de chaque côté de lui.

Il semblait que c'était devenu encore plus sombre entre le moment où Blaine avait quitté la fête et ce moment-là. La ruelle où ils étaient était étrangement calme et on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait personne autour pour entendre Blaine s'il criait. Il ferma fortement les yeux, les serrant et imaginant qu'il était en train de rêver priant que tout ce qui était arrivé ce soir était juste un horrible cauchemar.

Ce n'en était pas un. C'était très réel. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si c'était fini pour lui maintenant.

Xavier lave les yeux à travers son rétroviseur pour apercevoir Blaine. Il avait l'air d'être extrêmement malade de peur donc il supposa qu'il devrait engager la conversation pour calmer un peu ses nerfs. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était du vomi sur tout son intérieur en cuir, parce qu'alors il devrait tabasser le petit gars, et personne ne voulait ça.

« Relax, Blaine. Je ne mords pas. » dit l'homme souriant au reflet du jeune adolescent. Blaine réussit à lever les yeux et voir le sourire sournois de Xavier, un regard qui fit son estomac se retourner d'appréhension. Ensuite il croisa des yeux le conducteur et il se rappela du garçon de plus tôt, celui qui était vers la voiture de Kurt avec lui avant de partir rapidement. Jeremiah, lui avait dit Kurt. Il avait l'air presque plein de remords quand il croisa le regard de Blaine mais ça changea alors qu'il ramenait son attention sur la route.

« Blaine, » dit Xavier avec un sourire, « Je suppose que devrais apprécier de le dire pendant que j'en ai la chance. Si Kurt était là, il me menacerait pour prononcer ton précieux nom. »

Le 9ème année baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Peut-être que Kurt avait embrassé un autre gars mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que Blaine ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs qu'avec lui, en sécurité et dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ce garçon. » continua Xavier, « En tout cas, parles moi de toi, Blaine. »

Blaine déglutit audiblement tandis qu'il sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Il pouvait clairement voir le manche d'une arme à feu dépasser de la poche du garçon assis à sa gauche. Il se retrouva à prier silencieusement toutes les divinités possibles pour que toutes les pensées négatives flottant dans sa tête ne deviennent pas une réalité.

« Est-ce que cet homme ne t'as pas posé une question ? » dit le gars de l'autre côté, ce qui fit sursauter Blaine à la voix. Xavier secoua la tête avec un sourire. Apparemment il était très nerveux. C'était bien pour Xavier de savoir qu'il était toujours si effrayant pour les gens dans sa ville.

« Q-qu'est-ce qu-e tu veux sa-savoir ? » demanda Blaine, le cœur maintenant dans la gorge. Il regarda dehors pour voir qu'ils allaient dans une direction totalement opposée de là où lui et Kurt vivaient. Ensuite il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient misérablement, maintenant blanche comme un linge.

« Juste les bases. » répondit Xavier d'un ton monotone. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour une autobiographie. »

Blaine était toujours silencieux, incertain de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était regarder le garçon à sa gauche avec l'arme à feu et se demander juste comment les larmes ne coulaient pas de ses yeux.

Xavier jeta un autre regard au rétroviseur. « Okay... tu as l'air un peu tendu, Blaine. Du calme. Je vais commencer simple. Quel âge as-tu ? »

Blaine essaya de se détendre, de disant que tout allait bien et qu'ils n'avaient rien contre lui. Il pourrait revoir sa mère et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il pourrait rouler des yeux quand Briana lui dirait quelque chose de totalement insultant. Il pourrait penser à son père et se demander s'il le reverrait un jour. Des choses comme ça allaient arriver. Ça allait bien se passer.

Blaine prit une profonde respiration, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Quinze ans. » répondit-il.

« Oh, » répondit l'homme d'un ton surpris, « 9ème ou 10ème année ? »

« 9-9ème. » balbutia Blaine une fois qu'il réussit à faire coopérer sa bouche et son cerveau.

Xavier hocha la tête. « Jeune. Donc d'où est-ce que tu viens ? J'entends ton petit accent de campagne. »

Blaine frotta ses paumes moites contre son jean. Il reconnut maintenant qu'il était dans le quartier dont Kurt lui avait dit de rester éloigné. Celui où il s'était promené cette nuit après que lui et sa sœur avait eu cette petite altercation. Il ne comprenait sérieusement pas pourquoi ils l'emmenaient à Murdock mais il avait peur de demander. À la place, il continua à répondre aux questions du Saint.

« Je viens de Caroline du sud. » murmura Blaine, n'étant pas capable de contrôler le niveau sonore de sa voix. Xavier l'entendit cependant et il hocha la tête.

« Cool. Est-ce que tu aimes ici ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas comment répondre après ce soir. Après la fête et après ce moment.

« Réponds lui. » dit l'adolescent avec le pistolet, d'un ton presque ennuyé. _Est-ce qu'il était vraiment ennuyé maintenant ?_ se demanda Blaine. Combien de fois est-ce qu'ils faisaient ça à des jeunes adolescents sans méfiance ?

« Ça va. »

Xavier haussa aussi les épaules. « Ouais, je suppose. Mais j'aime bien ici. Donc, » il se stoppa un moment pour regarder par la fenêtre avant de retourner son attention vers Blaine. « Tu ne veux vraiment pas parler de Kurt maintenant, hein ? »

Jeremiah jeta un regard au rétroviseur après avoir freiné au feu rouge. Blaine ignora cependant le garçon et secoua la tête. « Non. »

Xavier ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, donc il continua insister. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

Le bouclé refusait d'entrer dans les détails dans une voiture pleine de gars qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il resta très simple. « Je pensais que je pouvais lui faire confiance mais je ne sais pas. »

« Si il y a une personne à qui je pouvais faire confiance pendant mes 22 ans de vie, c'était Kurt Hummel. Donc tu devrais probablement penser longuement et fortement à ça, gamin. » répondit Xavier tandis qu'il ébouriffait ses cheveux courts. Avant que Blaine ne puisse penser à une façon de répondre Xavier reprit la parole.

« Je sais que j'ai dit que je t'emmenais chez toi mais je veux juste aller chercher quelque chose vraiment rapidement. Resta là. »

Blaine ricana presque. Où est-ce qu'il allait ? Ces tyrans ne lui avaient pas donné le choix.

Le leader des Saints baissa la fenêtre et appela Dave qui était assis sur les marches de ce que Blaine pensait était leur maison. Dave s'approcha rapidement. Il avait toujours l'air plutôt endolori de ce qui s'était passé samedi soir et Blaine réalisa pourquoi il n'avait pas été à l'école ou au match de football. Le 11ème année avait très probablement beaucoup souffert.

L'adolescent aux yeux noisette pouvait entendre Xavier dire à son frère de lui amener quelque chose de quelque part dans leur maison, mais juste comme Blaine, Dave était distrait. Il haussa un sourcil se demandant ce que faisait Anderson sur la banquette arrière de l'une des voitures de son frère et faillit dire à Xavier de laisser partir le 9ème année. Mais pour être complètement honnête, ça ne tournerait pas trop bien pour lui, du moins dans sa tête. Il était déjà plutôt mal avec ses blessures, de toute façon.

Dave sentit une tape juste contre le bandage sur sa tête de la part de son grand frère et il grogna de douleur. « Est-ce que tu accordes ton attention, idiot ? Merde Dave ! Je n'ai pas toute la nuit. Va chercher ce putain de sac ! »

Dave jeta un autre regard inquiet à Blaine avant de se retirer dans sa maison. Blaine le regarda d'un air sympathique, ne s'étant jamais imaginé qu'il se sentirait mal pour le sportif après tout ce qu'il avait fait à Kurt et même à lui-même. Mais il se sentait vraiment mal pour lui, et pouvait presque comprendre pourquoi il s'était comporté de cette façon.

Le véhicule fut silencieux les quelques minutes suivantes excepté pour le leader demandant à Jeremiah s'ils devraient s'arrêter pour de l'essence bientôt. Blaine s'adossa contre l'appui-tête et soupira. Il se demandait s'ils le laisseraient appeler Kate pour voir si Kurt était rentré chez lui ou pas. Ou au moins Briana pour lui dire de ne pas flipper si elle avait un tant soit peu remarqué qu'il avait quitté la fête. Après tout, elle et Finn avaient du mal à garder leur langue pour eux-mêmes ces derniers temps.

Dave revint dehors avec un sac de voyage noir de la marque Nike. Il le tendit par la fenêtre à son grand frère et Xavier le remercia chaleureusement. « Va à l'intérieur, okay ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'être dehors ce soir. »

Dave hocha la tête et se retourna lentement, cette fois en ne jetant même pas un regard à Blaine. Il savait que le docteur lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas aller en cours ou même s'exercer physiquement pendant au moins encore une semaine mais il sentait le besoin d'aller au lycée le lendemain, même pour une minute, pour parler à Blaine. Il jurait qu'il le ferait.

Jeremiah recommença à conduite, cette fois dans la direction de chez Blaine. Le garçon se retrouva à se détendre contre le siège et espérant qu'il ne devrait plus jamais voir un autre Saint pour le reste de sa vie.

Le trajet fut plutôt silencieux cette fois. Tout le monde semblait être dans leurs propres pensées, se retrouvant scotchés sur ce à quoi ces gars devaient penser. Blaine se retrouva à regarder le sac de voyage sur les genoux de Xavier et espérer que les garçons avaient prévu d'aller à la gym après et que ce sac n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

Maintenant à un bloc de chez lui, Blaine se retrouva à se demander où était Kurt et s'il était chez lui. Il pensa aux excuses qu'il devait faire et s'il était en fait en train d'être sincère ou le traitait juste comme un autre de ses jouets. Blaine ne pouvait se persuader de croire que la... chose... qu'ils partageaient n'était rien. Il avait remarqué la façon dont Kurt le regardait et comment Kurt lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait parce qu'il savait qu'ils devaient finir ensemble. Ils étaient différents des autres et il savait que Kurt voulait dire chaque mot. Donc pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était mal passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout s'écroulait, et pourquoi tellement rapidement ?

Le son de la voix profonde de Xavier lui disant qu'ils arrivaient à leur destination sortit Blaine de sa rêverie. Il regarda par la fenêtre par-dessus le Saint avec le pistolet pour voir sa maison silencieuse, toutes les lumières éteintes, sa mère au travail et Briana probablement encore à la fête. Il vit les lumières allumées chez Kurt, mais seulement au rez-de-chaussée et à la fenêtre de Kate. Son cœur commença à battre plus vite tandis qu'il espérait que tout allait bien se passer.

« Donnez-nous une minute, les garçons. Allez faire une petite promenade ou quelque chose. »

Tous les Saints sauf Xavier sortirent de la voiture et commencèrent à marcher vers une extrémité du bloc. Xavier resta assis un moment à les regarder tandis qu'il rassemblait ses pensées. Blaine voulait sauter hors de la voiture et courir vers sa maison maintenant que presque rien ne l'empêchait de le faire, mais ensuite il devra tâtonner pour trouver ses clefs et tâtonner pour déverrouiller sa porte et entrer dans le noir. Ça pourrait être un stupide film de vendredi 13 se passant dans la vie réelle, et après être venu si vite, toujours en une seule pièce, ça ne faisait pas tellement de sens de tout laisser tomber.

Xavier se tournait dans son siège pour faire face au 9ème année. Ses yeux semblaient dire qu'il était prêt à avouer la raison pour laquelle il avait offert au jeune garçon une balade. Blaine le regarda avec des yeux à demi-fermé.

« Tu sembles t'être calmé un peu. Tu vas bien maintenant ? » demanda Xavier. Blaine ne pouvait pas vraiment dire si l'homme était soucieux ou feignait l'inquiétude parce que ça pourrait d'une certaine façon lui profiter. Il hocha quand même la tête.

« Bien. Je sais que toi et Kurt ne vous adressez apparemment pas la parole pour le moment mais quand tu le verras, donne-lui ça pour moi. C'est très important que tu le fasses Blaine. Ne fout pas ça en l'air. Je suis gentil parce que je sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour ce gamin. Mais juste... juste ne me fais pas chier. Capiche ? »

Blaine regarda fixement le sac de voyage, pensant sérieusement à lui dire non. Qui s'inquiéterait s'il se faisait éliminé par un tas de membres d'un gang ? Il ne voulait pas que Kurt soit mêlé dans leurs conneries, qu'ils s'adressent la parole ou non.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le laisses pas tranquille ? » se retrouva à dire Blaine avant même qu'il ait réalisé que les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres. Xavier haussa un sourcil d'amusement et le garçon continua. « Il continue à dire qu'il ne veut pas être ennuyé par toi, Xavier. »

« Je sais ça. Et je n'en ai rien à foutre. »

Blaine baissa la tête et souhaita même que Kurt se soit abstenu d'avoir été ami avec ce gars. Il serait probablement lié avec lui pour toujours maintenant.

Xavier jeta le sac de voyage sur les genoux tremblants de Blaine et se retourna pour faire face au pare-brise. « Je sais qu'il a dit non, Blaine. Mais quelque chose d'extrêmement sérieux se passe entre notre ville et une voisine et ça remonte au temps où ton précieux Kurt portait aussi du violet et du noir. Et ils se souviennent de lui comme de mon bras droit mec. Donc ne pense pas que j'essaye de le détruire. J'essaye en fait de le protéger. Je sais que je me suis raté en le laissant s'éloigner. Tu vois tous ces crétins là-bas ? » demanda-t-il, montrant du doigt ses gorilles. Blaine hocha la tête. « Je ne peux pas compter sur eux comme je pouvais avec lui. Et il était plus jeune qu'eux tous. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il sentait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre... » Xavier s'interrompit et se retourna pour regarda le jeune adolescent. « Mais maintenant... maintenant il a quelque chose à perdre. C'est-à-dire toi. » dit-il à Blaine avec un gloussement.

Le 9ème année se rassît et pensa à ça un moment. Xavier continua, « Je pourrais te tabasser, tu sais. Mais je t'aime bien. De toute façon, donne ça au tombeur pour moi. »

« Si je dis non ? » demanda Blaine, sa voix bien plus confiante maintenant pour une raison inconnue.

Xavier sourit une fois de plus et fit face à la route. Il savait que Blaine ne lui dirait pas non. Ils avaient établi ça. Mais il décida qu'il s'amuserait avec cette pensée quand même.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Xavier, faisant maintenant face à une différente direction.

Blaine fut pris au dépourvu tandis qu'il tenait le lourd sac de voyage dans ses mains, presque effrayé de penser à ce qui était à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que c'est le cas ? » demanda Blaine. Peut-être que sa différente approche de toute la situation Kurt ne l'aidait pas tellement.

Xavier sourit parce que c'était carrément un "oui". « Merde, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est le fait que personne d'autre ne s'en préoccupe. Et alors tu arrives et maintenant il est tout guéri. Il a essayé de me tabasser avec un bras estropié pour l'amour de dieu... tout ça parce que j'ai dit certaines choses méchantes sur toi. » Blaine secoua la tête après avoir entendu ça. Xavier aussi, mais continua à parler.

« C'est chou, cependant. Il a changé. Et tu peux agir comme si tu n'étais pas affecté par ce qu'il a fait mais tu es transparent, gamin. Tu portes ton cœur en bandoulière. Tu aimes Kurt et tu as peur parce qu'il n'a rien fait d'autre que des trucs stupides depuis que tu l'as rencontré. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine ne répondit pas, même pas avec un léger mouvement ou quelque chose.

« Ouais, je sais. » dit en tout cas Xavier. « Mais ne pense pas qu'il fait quelque chose de stupide en revenant vers moi parce que c'est juste pour un petit moment. Je te jure qu'une fois que nous avons réglé cette petite guerre de territoire, il sera en sécurité et vous deux serez libre de baiser comme des lapins ou de faire ce que les gars gays font de nos jours. » Blaine rit presque mais son corps avait apparemment oublié comment faire. « J'apprécie ton aide pour ça. J'allais aller le trouver mais je t'ai trouvé à la place. Assure-toi qu'il reçoive ça et je serais éternellement reconnaissant. Je te laisserai garder tes jambes. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Blaine ne répondait toujours pas mais il savait que ce serait une chose dure avec laquelle traiter. Si Kurt était encore impliqué avec Xavier, il finirait probablement par avoir des problèmes ou être blessé, encore une fois. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il y avait tout un groupe d'autres gars le recherchant aussi ? Blaine essayait de son mieux de calmer son cœur battant rapidement. Il pouvait entendre le battement dans ses oreilles et il se demandait si Xavier le pouvait aussi.

« Je vais rentrer. » dit nerveusement Blaine, attrapant le sac et déverrouillant la porte. Xavier hocha la tête et sortit aussi, allant vers le côté conducteur. Blaine rejoignit le bord du trottoir et entendit le plus âgé crier un autre remerciement et il regretta immédiatement d'avoir même accepté ça, même si c'était nécessaire pour sa propre sécurité.

Les autres Saints commencèrent à revenir vers la voiture après que Xavier leur ait fait un signe de le faire. Blaine se tenait devant sa maison, jetant un regard au garçon, Jeremiah, et se demandant pourquoi diable il continuait de la regarder comme _ça_. C'était un regard indescriptible qui avait des pointes de sympathie, et il fit le bouclé se sentir un peu inquiet.

« Blaine ! » cria Burt tandis qu'il se ruait hors de chez lui. Il commença presque à courir vers le jeune garçon mais s'arrêta quand il tourna son attention vers ce que Blaine regardait, son corps se réchauffant de colère quand il posa les yeux sur l'homme qui avait presque ruiné la vie de son fils.

« Karofsky ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? » hurla-t-il, marchant vers là où le véhicule était garé dans la rue.

Xavier remarqua Burt Hummel et se précipita vers sa voiture pour y entrer. Il se rappelait la conversation moins qu'amicale qu'il avait eue avec l'homme il n'y avait pas si longtemps et il savait que Burt n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui il voulait avoir des problèmes. Ses menaces étaient le vrai problème – comme la prison par exemple.

« Nous partons papa Hummel ! » Il tourna la clef de contact et fit démarrer la voiture. « Assurez-vous de dire à Kurt que j' ai dit salut. »

Il descendit le bloc en vitesse. Blaine se tenait sans bouger en regardant Burt qui regardait le voiture, puis qui se tournait vers lui, son visage rouge sombre. Le 9ème année essaya de reculer de quelques pas et de se préparer à Burt qui avançait maintenant rapidement vers lui mais il ne savait pas où aller exactement. Avant de s'en rendre compte, Burt l'avait poussé contre la balustrade du perron avec ses poings appuyés contre les vêtements du garçon.

« Est-ce que tu étais avec ces gars, Blaine ? » demanda Burt, visiblement furieux. Sa prisa autour de Blaine se resserrait seconde par seconde et la garçon aux yeux noisette était plus effrayé en ce moment que pendant tout le trajet avec les Murdock Saint.

Burt avait l'air d'être sur e point d'exploser s'il ne recevait pas rapidement la réponse qu'il voulait entendre. « Blaine. Etais-tu avec Karofsky ? »

Blaine hocha simplement la tête, et bien qu'il fasse froid dehors il pouvait sentir une goutte de sueur coulant sur son visage. Ou peut-être que c'était une larme. Pour le moment il ne savait pas vraiment et il espérait que Burt ne le dirait pas à sa mère parce qu'alors ils quitteraient probablement l'Ohio et il ne serait pas capable de supporter pas ça.

Burt relâcha le garçon et pointa du doigt sa maison. « Vas-y. »

Blaine s'affala légèrement contre la balustrade en essayant de bouger mais il ne pouvait pas. Burt secoua la tête et attrapa l'adolescent par son col, le trainant vers la résidence Hummel. Il ouvrit la porte et Blaine trouva la force d'entrer dans le salon, laissant tomber le sac de voyage par terre.

« Tu restes ici ce soir. Je dois aller au commissariat et voir dans quoi s'est fourré mon fils cette fois. Je traiterais ton cas quand je reviendrais, Blaine. » Burt claqua la porte et alla dans son pick-up.

Le 9ème année resta dans la même position pendant peut-être dix minutes, les mots résonnant à ses oreilles. Donc Kurt avait été arrêté et Blaine n'était même pas là pour lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé ou pourquoi et il s'appelait son ami… son plus qu'ami. Blaine sentit ses jambes se dérober et il atterrit sur le sol, ses genoux se cognant contre le tapis. Il sentit les larmes qu'il avait retenues toute la nuit couler sur son visage et bien qu'il veuille vraiment se lever il ne pouvait pas. Comme il détestait s'apitoyer sur lui-même, bien qu'une puisse dire la souffrance des épreuves par lesquelles il était passé et qu'il en méritait une de temps en temps, il refusait de se laisser aller. Son ami était dehors et avait encore une fois merdé et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

~oOo~

Burt avançait vers son fils qui était menotté à une chaise, sa tête appuyée contre le mur et les yeux fermés. Blaine secoua la tête à cette vue. Il semblait que son fils ainé essayait de s'échapper de ses propres pensées. Même s'il l'aimait, il devra les traiter et arrêter de les repousser. Arrêter de faire des promesses vides. Bien sûr que ça prendrait du temps mais ça devra être fait.

« Le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis une heure. Pourtant tu n'es pas à la maison. Tu es en prison, avec des vêtements couverts de sang. Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. » dit Burt d'un ton clair, concis et incontestablement bouleversé.

Kurt sourit à cette vois parce que c'était juste celle qu'il avait besoin d'entendre pour le moment. Il avait besoin de son roc plus que jamais. Même si son père le punirait jusqu'à le fin du monde, il avait juste besoin de lui.

« Arrête de sourire. »

« J'ai merdé, papa. J'ai incroyablement bu parce que j'étais énervé contre moi-même pour avoir laissé les choses aller trop loin hors de contrôle. Et ensuite… je ne peux même pas expliquer qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé parce que j'étais bourré. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai fini par frapper le visage de ce gars. Donc maintenant je suis là. Ils disent que je ne peux pas voir le juge avant demain matin et je suis là à me sentir comme un idiot complet.

Burt secoua la tête et s'assit à côté de son fils. Kurt continua.

« Le gars que j'ai blessé est l'un des gars les plus aimé au lycée. Les gens vont probablement me haïr maintenant. Je crois que je m'en fous. »

« Ton langage augmente ta punition, Kurt. Je ne suis pas un de tes petits amis. Tu me parles avec respect. C'est clair ? » lui demanda son père, ne regardant même pas dans sa direction.

« Désolé. » dit Kurt avec un sourire triste. « L'alcool est encore là. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, quelques policiers passant ici et là. Il y avait un gars qui était dans une cellule demandant pourquoi Kurt ne devait pas y être et était seulement menotté à une chaise. Les policiers l'ignoraient et Kurt s'empêcha de lui montrer son majeur. L'ancien Kurt serait définitivement en train de baiser ce gars maintenant.

« J'ai envie que mon portable ne soit pas mort. J'aurais appelé Blaine, pour m'assurer qu'il va bien. Il me déteste probablement. » Kurt ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois. « Je me sens horrible pour m'être laissé provoquer cette situation. »

Burt écoutait son fils jacasser sur Blaine. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il racontait mais il pouvait dire que son fils était désolé pour ce qu'il avait fait ce soir. Kurt avait définitivement fait un changement, même s'il avait réussi à faire un écart majeur ce soir. Il parlait encore à son père et souriait à la place de se renfermer et de tout garder à l'intérieur.

« Blaine va parfaitement bien, Kurt. Il est chez nous là. » L'homme pensa à mentionner Xavier mais il s'en occuperait avec Blaine seul à seul. « Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il te détesterait ? »

« Un autre gars bourré m'a embrassé et il l'a vu. Je n'ai pas vraiment répondu au baiser mais je ne l'ai pas arrêté non plus. Donc il s'est enfui et je voulais l'arrêter mais… tout s'est juste écroulé. »

Burt haussa un sourcil à cette réponse. Pourquoi diable est-ce que Blaine accorderait de l'importance à Kurt embrassant quelqu'un d'autre ? Blaine Anderson ? Celui pour qui Kate avait le béguin ? « Je crois que tu as oublié un élément très important de cette histoire. »

Kurt sourit. « Je l'adore tellement. Il m'aime bien aussi, du moins il m'aimait bien, et si je n'étais pas assez stupide pour boire ce qu'on m'a donné ce soir, il serait mon petit-ami et je serais le sien. »

Burt fut pris au dépourvu. Il ne savait même pas que Blaine était gay. Il avait l'impression que lui et Katelyn s'aimaient bien l'un l'autre.

« Je vais tout réparer cependant. Avec toi et moi… avec moi et Blaine… tous les autres. Tu vois ? S'ils ne m'enferment pas, bien sûr. »

« Je sais, fiston. Je sais. »

Burt se prit la tête dans les deux mains tout en écoutant son fils jacasser sur le fait de devenir un homme nouveau. Apparemment lui et Blaine était presque ensemble… et Burt était vraiment largué.

« M. Hummel ? »

Burt leva les yeux vers une jeune officier avant de jeter un regard vers son fils. Kurt la regarda brièvement avant de rejeter sa tête contre le mur et de refermer les yeux.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Est-ce que je peux vous parler un court moment, s'il vous plait ? »

Burt suivit la jeune femme et ils restèrent dans son bureau pendant à peu près cinq minutes. Kurt se demanda ce qu'il se passait pendant quelques secondes mais le reste du temps il put seulement penser à Blaine et à bien faire. Et bien que son père ne soit pas la personne la plus compréhensive pour parler de choses comme ça, il était reconnaissant de son écoute. Il avait vraiment besoin de sortir ça. Ça aidait.

« Allons à la maison, fiston. Celui que tu as frappé à abandonner les charges pour une raison quelconque. Donc nous pourrons parler de ta punition sur le trajet du retour. »

Kurt sourit presque tandis qu'un officier en civil déverrouillait ses menottes. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre qu'il allait être puni. »

~oOo~

Blaine n'avait pas su où aller puisque Kate était profondément endormie et Burt lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui. Il pensa à aller sur le canapé mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser quand il s'asseyait là était le moment que lui et Kurt avait passé plus tôt dans la journée, tellement heureux et optimistes à propos du futur. Il décida qu'il resterait dans la chambre de Kurt pour la nuit.

Blaine fit un pas vers la porte et réalisa comme ça avait l'air vide sans la présence de son ami. Il posa le sac de voyage dans le placard de Kurt et ne perdit pas de temps pour se déshabiller. Il prévoyait de plonger dans le lit et de dormir jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit fini. Des jours entiers s'il le fallait.

Prenant un pantalon de survêtement à Kurt d'un tiroir de sa commode, Blaine l'enfila par-dessus son boxer et jeta le polo qu'il portait sur la chaise de Kurt. Il regarda dans le miroir ses yeux rouges, tout bouffis d'avoir pleuré et complétés avec des cernes dessous. Le 9ème année poussa un soupir et les frotta avant de se retourner et d'aller dans le lit de Kurt.

Ça n'aidait pas que tout ici lui rappelait chaque moment qu'ils avaient partagé dans cette chambre ; souriant, riant, se disputant, et surtout tout le flirt. Ça craignait que tout sente comme lui mais encore une fois c'était magnifique aussi. Blaine se pencha pour éteindre la lampe. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son iPhone pour une réponse de sa sœur, mais ne fut pas choqué quand il vit que ce n'était pas le cas. Se penchant et le mettant sur le chargeur de Kurt, il dit une petite prière pour que tout se passe bien.

À peu près une heure plus tard, Kurt entra dans sa chambre, frai d'un fardeau merdique de punitions de la part de son père. Il ne comprenait pas que Sebastian ait laissé tomber les charges. Mais il était éternellement reconnaissant pour ça. Maintenant il pouvait être là avec le magnifique garçon dans son lit.

« N'y pense même pas, Kurt. Jamais de la vie vous ne vous partagerez un lit après que tu aies avoué que vous avez eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre. Réveille-le. »

_Merde_, pensa Kurt avec un sourire tandis qu'il se tournait pour faire face à son père.

« Tu te rappelles bien que j'ai dit qu'il me détestait aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Burt haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Est-ce que je peux au moins lui parler d'abord ? Dix minutes ? » demanda Kurt, suppliant son père de comprendre. Heureusement, Burt pouvait voir juste à quel point ça comptait pour son fils et il fit juste ça.

« Dix minutes. »

Kurt hocha la tête, fermant la porte derrière son père qui se retourna rapidement pour l'ouvrir.

« Tu ne m'attrape pas. »

Kurt rit et baissa la tête. Ça valait le coup. Il se tourna pour avancer vers le garçon endormi dans son lit et s'assit à côté de lui, poussant les boucles de sur son visage, profitant du moment comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il puisse le faire.

Blaine reconnaissait le toucher familier même dans son sommeil et se pencha vers la main. L'action fit sourire Kurt et ça lui fit oublier tout ce sur quoi il devait rester concentré ou ce qu'il voulait réaliser ce soir.

« Blaine, » dit-il avec douceur, poussant du coude le garçon pour le réveiller.

Blaine cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de les ouvrir complètement. Ça lui prit un moment pour s'ajuster à la lumière mais une fois qu'il le fut, il fut étonnamment heureux de voir Kurt. Et ensuite il remarqua le t-Shirt plein de sang...

« Kurt... qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » demanda Blaine, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

Kurt baissa les yeux sur lui-même et secoua la tête. « Je vais bien. Je me suis un peu mis dans une bagarre cependant. » Il mentait. Il n'y avait pas du tout eu de bagarre. L'échange avait complètement été d'un seul côté. Mais il avait honte de ses actions et n'avait pas besoin que Blaine sache tout ça.

Blaine s'assit sur le lit et bougea pour que Kurt puisse s'asseoir correctement. Kurt se tint d'abord debout cependant, et enleva sa veste en cuir et son t-shirt sale, avançant vers le placard. Il jeta quelques regards à Blaine parce qu'il était torse nu et était dans son lit et il adorait ça. Et apparemment, il portait un jogging de Kurt aussi. Kurt aimait ce qu'il voyait. Cependant, son père était quelques mètre plus loin, très probablement complètement éveillé à cause de cette nuit tumultueuse et n'était pas sur le point de laisser Kurt profiter de ce moment trop longtemps.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus s'était déshabillé et enfilait un t-shirt et un short tandis qu'il répondait à Blaine, essayant de ne pas trop s'exciter de la façon dont l'adolescent le lorgnait tout ce temps.

« Donc après que tu sois parti ce soir, je peux me rappeler d'avoir essayé de te rattraper, de te dire que rien ne s'était passé. Et ensuite je me suis cassé la gueule parce que j'avais trop bu, et Sebastian disait des conneries sur toi que je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre et... et j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je l'ai frappé avec une bouteille de bière et avec mon poing et ensuite quelqu'un a appelé les flics et c'était pour moi. »

Blaine hocha la tête en essayant de prendre toutes ces nouvelles informations dans son état endormi. « Donc qu'est-ce qui est arrivé avec Romeo ? » demanda-t-il, presque effrayé de la réponse.

« Nous trainions et buvions et je ne sais pas exactement... mais je pense que Sebastian lui avait dit de me rendre ivre ou quelque chose comme ça... mais bébé... j'étais vraiment bourré putain et je ne comprends toujours pas. Tout ce que je sais est qu'il m'a embrassé et que je ne voulais pas ça du tout. Je te voulais toi. Je te veux toujours. J'ai besoin de toi en fait. » Kurt avança vers le lit et s'assit à l'endroit où Blaine voulait qu'il soit. « Je comprends si tu es énervé contre moi parce que J'ai été stupide. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû t'enfuir comme ça. N'importe quoi aurait pu arriver et tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es mon tout, B. »

Le visage de Blaine pâlit tandis qu'il pensait à ce qui lui était arrivé après qu'il soit parti. Burt voulait probablement toujours lui parler de ça et Kurt perdra son sang-froid contre le mur une fois qu'il l'aura découvert. Donc il laissait ça de côté pour le moment.

« Où est Sebastian ? » demanda à la place Blaine.

Kurt haussa les épaules. « À l'hôpital ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé. »

Blaine haussa aussi les épaules. « Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas bouleversé à cause de toi pour avoir fait quelque chose comme ça parce que sérieusement c'était stupide. Mais je ne suis pas totalement bouleversé. Il a essayé de me faire coucher avec lui ce soir. Je ne me suis jamais senti si dégouté de quelqu'un. »

Le visage de Kurt s'embrasa de colère à cette nouvelle. Blaine attrapa sa main pour tenter de calmer le plus âgé. « Écoutes, je suis là. Rien n'est arrivé et nous ne devons plus nous inquiéter de lui. »

Le 11ème année se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire par ça parce qu'il avait dit "nous" d'une façon qui avait fait rater à son cœur un battement ou deux.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir sauté aux conclusions à propos de toi et Romeo mais ça avait l'air vraiment mal. J'étais venu pour te trouver pour qu'on puisse partir et être enfin heureux pour un changement et alors je vois ça. Je sais que j'aurais dû te faire confiance mais cette connerie faisait mal, Kurt. Ça n'arrivera plus cependant. Je te fais confiance et nous devons nous aider l'un l'autre pour toutes nos insécurités. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, B ? » demanda Kurt, essayant de ne pas sourire parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que Blaine était même toujours prêt à être avec lui. Mais il semblait un peu qu'il allait l'être. L'idée fit accélérer son cœur.

Blaine sourit, regardant dans les yeux bleus océans auxquels il avait été en train de rêver quelques minutes plus tôt. « Je dis que- »

_Toc, toc._

« Allons-y Blaine. Enfile un t-shirt. Toi et moi, parler, en bas. » dit Burt, les bras croisés et un air toujours très bouleversé sur le visage.

Blaine relâcha rapidement la main de Kurt et courut attraper son polo. Il jeta à Kurt un regard qui disait qu'ils continueraient cette conversation plus tard et quitta la pièce pour suivre M. Hummel.

Kurt se demandait pourquoi son père voulait parler à son petit-a— son... Blaine... tout si soudainement, et secoua la tête tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur son lit. Il venait d'entendre quelque chose qui changerait sans aucun doute sa vie d'une certaine façon, et ensuite ça.

Kurt grinça des dents mais ferma les yeux. Blaine serait probablement force de rester sur le canapé. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se faufiler en bas après que tout le monde se soit endormi et ils pourraient alors parler bien plus.

_Bzz. Bzz. Bzz. _

Kurt tourna son attention vers son placard où il vit une lumière vive venant d'un étrange sac de voyage. Il entendit encore les vibrations et alla voir, le dezippant et sautant en arrière à ce qu'il vit.

Il devait y avoir au moins cinq putain de paquets de mille dollars sur une veste de sport violette et noire. Le portable sonnait et le nom de Xavier était apparent dessus. Il décrocha et dit bonjour.

« Génial, Blaine t'a donné le cadeau. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Kurt tint quelques billets dans sa main et secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries, X ? Je ne prends pas ça. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit "Blaine" putain ? Je te jures que si tu t'es approché de lui— »

L'autre côté de la ligne s'éteignit, le son des tonalités étant la seule chose qu'il entendait.

Kurt jura dans sa barbe, éteignant complètement le portable et repoussant le sac le plus loin possible dans le placard. Ses muscles étaient tendus et il réalisa que son poing était si serré que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans la peau jusqu'au sang.

Ça devait se terminer.

~oOo~

**A/N : Donc ouais, le truc des Saints va être bientôt fini pour ceux qui sont ennuyés par ça. Attendez quelques chapitres :)**

**Et pour les reviewers anonymes qui veulent que Kurt réunisse son groupe et sois heureux pour toujours, je suis d'accord. Nous verrons comment ça marche pour BBR plutôt rapidement.**

**S'il vous plaît des Review !**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/T : Hey voici enfin le chapitre 16 ! Il est assez court mais bon je n'ai pas pu le poster avant car j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire scolairement parlant. Mais bon je suis maintenant en vacances et à la moitié du chapitre suivant : donc j'espère pouvoir poster le plus vite possible.**

**Encore merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues qui font également très plaisir à l'auteur **** Merci aussi aux followers/favoris :D **

**J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire ) **

**Chapitre 16**

Blaine prit un siège à la table de la salle à manger des Hummel et s'assit en face de Burt. Il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre dans cette conversation maintenant que le plus âgé n'était plus aussi en colère qu'auparavant. Il semblait être presque sensible, comme s'il voulait juste parler au lieu de lui casser le crâne, comme il semblait vouloir faire plus tôt. Blaine appréciait ça abondamment.

Burt baissa les yeux vers le jeune garçon avec curiosité. Il ne savait pas où commencer ou quoi attendre. Blaine était un bon garçon, il en était sûr. Mais après ce soir avec Kurt et son petit jeu de confessions en cellule de prison, il remettait en question tout ce qu'il croyait être vrai concernant l'adolescent bouclé.

Ce fut quand il vit Blaine regarder ses mains croisées sur la table en ayant l'air incroyablement nerveux qu'il parla.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment où commencer, fiston. Je dois discuter de quelques sujets avec toi. »

Le 9ème année haussa un sourcil, curieux. Quelques sujets ? Comme dans plus que le truc des Saints ? Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Burt par ça? Avec un peu de chance, il n'avait pas trop de problèmes. Ça avait déjà été une nuit d'enfer.

« Comme quoi, M. Hummel ? » demanda Blaine, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure. Burt se gratta la tête d'un air fatigué avant de répondre.

« Première chose d'abord, bien sûr est sur ce que tu faisais avec Karofsky. Nous nous inquiéterons d'autre chose après avoir parlé de ça. »

La pomme d'Adams de Blaine bougea de haut en bas tandis qu'il déglutissait fort. Le garçon avait l'intention d'établir directement pourquoi il était avec les Murdock, mais soudain ses nerfs eurent le meilleur de lui. « Est-ce que je peux avoir un verre d'eau d'abord, s'il vous plaît ? »

Burt hocha la tête. « Fais rapidement, gamin. Je dois ouvrir le magasin dans quelques heures. »

Blaine se leva rapidement et alla dans la cuisine, prenant un verre et le remplissant avec de l'eau. Il prit quelques respirations profondes avant de boire à petites gorgées, se calmant un peu. La situation Karofsky l'effrayait beaucoup, même si elle n'était pas devenue aussi horrible qu'il l'avait pensé en premier. Tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire était l'oublier et passer à autre chose. Dans sa tête il n'y avait aucun doute que le père de Kurt ne finirait pas par le dire à sa mère.

« Blaine. » avertit Burt.

Le 9ème année revint dans la salle à manger, soupirant une fois de plus avant de prendre un siège. Burt le regardait d'un air d'attente. Il commença à parler.

« M. Hummel, je promets que je n'étais pas avec eux par choix. Je... umm... » Il s'arrêta brièvement de parler parce qu'il pouvait entendre la voix étouffée de Kurt au-dessus d'eux, très probablement au téléphone ou quelque chose comme ça. « J'ai fait une décision stupide dans l'impulsion du moment, et fini par être arrêté par eux. »

« Quand tu es parti d'une quelconque fête où vous étiez ce soir avec tout le monde, c'est ça ? » finit Burt à la surprise de Blaine. Il ne savait pas que Kurt lui avait dit quelque chose, donc ça le prit au dépourvu tandis qu'il acquiesçait.

Burt continua. « Donc tu es parti de cette soirée et ils t'ont arrêté... »

« O-oui. » confirma Blaine. « Je... rentrais tout seul, sur le chemin de la maison, et j'ai vu cette voiture toute noire s'arrêter. J'ai su immédiatement... que c... que c'était Xavier. » dit le 9ème année tandis qu'il décroisait ses mains et fit à Burt un petit contact des yeux.

« Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais dehors tout seul la nuit et j'ai juste- j'ai juste filé. Ils m'ont arrêté de toute façon et ils étaient sept en tout, sans même compter ceux qui étaient dans la voiture avec Xavier. Il m'a fait accepter un trajet avec lui. Il a dit que je ne serais pas intelligent de lui dire non. »

Le visage de Burt se tendit à cela. Des souvenirs commencèrent à l'inonder de quand Kurt s'était d'abord retrouvé mêlé à ce monde, comment son fils était dehors à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit et commençait à sécher les cours. Ensuite il était revenu à la maison avec ce ridicule piercing à la langue qui était assorti avec tous les nouveaux vêtements qu'il portait et c'était là qu'il venait de réaliser dans quoi son fils s'était mis. Il croyait Blaine quand il disait qu'il ne s'était pas impliqué volontairement avec Karofsky, et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il le laisserait faire.

« Je, umm... Je suis allé avec lui, avec eux, et... e-et puis il a commencé à me questionner sur moi-même. Je suppose pour briser la glace, » dit le 9ème année avec un petit rire triste. Burt le regardait seulement, avec une expression avec une petite émotion. « Il m'a dit à quel point il adorait Kurt et tout, comment il lui avait été fidèle.

Ensuite il m'a déposé et voilà. » Blaine était sûr d'avoir laissé de côté certaines parties de l'histoire, comme l'incident du sac de voyage, et la partie où Xavier disait clairement avoir besoin que Kurt revienne dans les Saints. Il faisait confiance à Kurt pour s'occuper de tout ça seul, parce que si Burt était impliqué ce ne serait pas joli pour le 11ème année.

« Maintenant ce que j'aimerai t'entendre dire est que je ne t'attraperai plus près d'eux. » dit Burt au jeune adolescent. Blaine eut l'air d'être sur le point de répondre mais l'homme reprit rapidement la parole. « Je comprends que tu n'aies pas décidé de trainer avec eux, Blaine. Mais avec ton père absent, j'en fais ma responsabilité de vous surveiller toi et ta sœur quand Alice ne le peut pas. Tu es toujours par ici et je considère que vous deux êtes juste autant ma responsabilité que celle de votre mère. »

Le sentiment fit presque pleurer et donner envie à Blaine de faire un câlin à Burt en même temps.

« Maintenant comme je le disais... j'aimerai vraiment que tu me dises que tu vas rester loin d'eux. Je ne dois pas t'informer qu'ils ne sont rien sauf des problèmes. Je suis sûr que Kurt t'as dit quelques trucs sur eux. Karofsky était un grande partie de sa vie il n'y a pas si longtemps. J'ai fait une erreur, cependant, Blaine » continua l'homme, faisant un geste vers lui-même. « en laissant ça arriver. Donc non, ça n'arrivera plus. Exact ? »

Blaine acquiesça fiévreusement. « Ça n'arrivera plus, monsieur. »

« Bon j'ai appelé ta mère, elle est à la maison maintenant. »

Blaine baissa la tête. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était comment sa mère allait probablement l'assassiner.

« Je n'ai pas mentionné Karofsky... »

_Dieu merci_, pensa Blaine.

« Mais si quoi que ce soit comme ça arrive encore, Blaine, alors aide moi... »

« M. Hummel je vous jure- »

« Elle m'a laissé savoir que c'était okay pour que tu restes ici cette nuit. Et je n'ai aucun problème avec tout ça, mais nous devons d'abord parler, Blaine. »

Le 9ème année jeta un regard à l'homme devant lui avec un air intrigué. « À propos de quoi ? »

Burt se rassît un peu dans son siège, se grattant de nouveau la tête. « Toi et mon fils. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent tandis que le plus âgé continuait. « Bon je ne peux pas dire que j'ai vu arriver ça, malgré le fait que vous deux êtes toujours ensemble, mais depuis que Kurt m'a dit ce qu'il ressentait pour toi, il y a oh quoi... une heure, j'ai réalisé que vous deux être plutôt parfait ensemble. »

Le garçon aux yeux noisette était toujours figé. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passait exactement.

« Bien que je sente que mon fils va d'une manière ou d'une autre me faire regretter ça, je vais faire ce qu'un "père cool" ferait et te laisser rester avec lui sous trois conditions : Un- la porte doit rester ouverte. Deux- la porte doit rester ouverte. Trois-la porte doit rester ouverte. C'est clair ? »

Blaine sourit largement avant d'atténuer un peu son sourire. Il y avait une chance que Burt change d'avis après l'avoir vu aussi vertigineux.

« Wow. Oui c'est clair... Merci, M. Hummel. Je ne sais pas quoi dire... »

« Appelle-moi Burt. Et ne dit rien du tout. Laisse juste la porte ouverte. Maintenant bonne nuit, fiston. » dit l'homme avec des yeux suspicieux.

Blaine regarda Burt se lever lentement et avancer vers les escaliers. Le garçon resta juste assis là en essayant de comprendre tout. Il secoua la tête d'une manière bizarre, se rafraîchissant la tête, avant de se diriger dans la chambre de Kurt.

~oOo~

Tout le second étage était assez silencieux. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il jeta un regard à l'intérieur et vit Kurt se tenant à côté de son lit, comptant une grande quantité d'argent qui était empilé dans le sac de voyage. Blaine fit un pas dans la chambre et le regarda, son corps figé et presque effrayé à l'air de colère sur le visage du garçon.

« Sept mille cinq cent dollars, Blaine. Sept mille cinq cents putain de dollars. » Il remit violemment l'argent qu'il comptait dans le sac. « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de moi putain ? Je ne peux plus supporter ça... »

« Kurt, du calme... ton père est toujours debout et tu vas probablement réveiller Kate... »

Kurt prit quelques respirations profondes en fermant les yeux. Blaine resta là sans bouger, espérant que le garçon ne ferait rien de stupide comme d'aller dehors maintenant.

« X m'a dit que tu as amené ça ici. Dis-moi que c'est un mensonge, Blaine. Il a dû me faire marcher. Pas toi. Tu sais tout ce qui s'est passé entre moi et eux— »

« Je le sais, Kurt. Je suis désolé... Il m'a vu rentrer seul après la fête et ils se sont arrêté... il a dit qu'il allait te chercher mais qu'il m'avait trouvé à la place et— »

« Je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai mis dans cette situation— »

Blaine avança jusqu'au 11ème année et attrapa Kurt par les mains. Il les pressa avec douceur comme le plus âgé ne le regardait pas. Après avoir enfin attiré toute son attention, Blaine prit la parole.

« Arrête, s'il te plaît. Parlons de ça demain okay ? Je veux juste vraiment oublier tout un petit moment et juste être avec toi. Juste toi et moi. »

Kurt regarda le plus jeune un moment avant de hocher la tête et de retirer ses mains, revenant vers le placard pour y cacher le sac aussi loin que possible. Blaine soupira un peu mais mît leur situation derrière lui, s'asseyant sur le lit. Il pouvait voir le stress irradier de Kurt et il ne voulait rien de plus que de l'anéantir.

Kurt avança jusqu'à à la porte de sa chambre et la ferma. L'action fit penser rapidement le 9ème année à Burt l'étranglant et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait tellement envie.

« Non, non, non j'ai promis à ton père que je ne fermerai pas la porte. Nous sommes supposés la laisser ouverte... »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu n'as pas fermé la porte n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sérieusement, Kurt. Cet homme a été assez gentil pour me laisser rester dans ta chambre ce soir. S'il passe par là et voies cette porte fermée je serais exilé vers le canapé point final. » expliqua Blaine, essayant de retenir le sourire qui s'étirait sur son visage quand le garçon roula des yeux. « Ou le jardin. »

« J'aime mon père mais il comprendra. Nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps tout seuls. » Il s'allongea sur le lit et fit un geste à Blaine pour qu'il se rapproche. « Et ré-enlève ton t-shirt. »

Blaine secoua la tête parce qu'il avait un sentiment horrible à propos de ça mais se leva quand même, passant son polo par-dessus sa tête. « Est-ce que je peux avoir un t-shirt pour dormir alors ? »

« Non. » dit Kurt avec un sourire malicieux, les yeux ratissant avidement la poitrine joliment bronzée de Blaine.

« Kurt. » avertit Blaine avec un sourire. « Tu dois me vouloir mort si tu penses que je vais rester ici avec une porte fermée et torse nu. »

« Très bien. » dit le 11ème année en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu as de la chance d'avoir l'air si bien dans mes vêtements. » Il se leva et attrapa un vieux t-shirt BBR dans sa commode et le tendit à Blaine avant de lui jeter un dernier regard, se léchant les lèvres avec luxure. Le 9ème année lui fit un clin d'œil tandis qu'il enfilait le t-shirt.

« Allumeur. » dit Kurt.

Prenant les mains de Blaine dans les siennes, Kurt emmena le plus jeune vers son lit. Ils allèrent tous les deux sous les couvertures, Kurt se penchant pour éteindre la lampe tandis que Blaine se pelotonnait contre lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Le brun passa ses doigts à travers les cheveux bouclés de Blaine, pensant silencieusement à tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit- à la soirée avec ce crétin de Romeo, pour qui il ne pouvait pour une raison inconnue ressentir de colère, et ensuite à l'incident Sebastian. Il se demandait ce qui lui avait fait laisser tomber les charges pour commencer, mais son esprit changea rapidement de sujet pour celui de Murdock. Le garçon aux yeux bleus ne pouvait pas croire que Xavier soit allé si loin en venant vers Blaine. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il les laisse s'en tirer comme ça, peu importe ses autres problèmes. Tout l'argent et la veste dans le sac... le portable... ce n'était pas possible que ça lui arrive encore. Il avait fait à Blaine une promesse et il jurait de la tenir. Mis à part tout ça, son père allait maintenant être le plus grand casse-couilles de la terre. Par-dessus ça, il allait se réveiller avec un horrible mal de tête et devra probablement faire face à un corps étudiant qui le haïssait parce qu'il avait frappé ce stupide sportif.

« Kurt ? »

« Oui, B ? » dit le garçon, quittant ses pensées et tracas et se concentrant sur la voix du garçon dans ses bras.

« Tu te rappelles de ce dont nous parlions avant que ton père n'arrive ? »

Kurt sourit. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ?

« Ouais, B. J'aimerais bien finir cette conversation. »

Il sentit la main de Blaine rejoindre et attraper la sienne posée sur son abdomen. « Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Blaine.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour moi. »

Blaine roula des yeux dans le noir. Kurt aimait apparemment avoir son ego caressé. « Tu sais que tu veux dire le monde pour moi. Je le pense vraiment. Nous avons fait un long chemin depuis que je suis arrivé et nous sommes passés à travers beaucoup ensemble. » Il s'arrêta momentanément pour traiter tout ce qui lui passait dans la tête ; des émotions courant à un kilomètre par minute. « Je voulais juste que tu saches ça. »

Kurt déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, bougeant sa bouche doucement contre celle de Blaine, et s'assurant de profiter de chaque seconde de ce qu'ils partageaient à ce moment. Parfois il semblait, avec tout ce qu'ils traversaient, et avaient traversé, qu'il perdrait tout sans une hésitation. Donc il l'embrassa lentement pour apprécier la façon dont ils étaient parfaits ensemble, la façon dont leurs lèvres étaient parfaites l'une contre l'autre, la façon dont les mains de Blaine étaient parfaites liées avec la sienne, et la façon dont son autre main était parfaite à caresser les boucles épaisses à travers lesquelles ses doigts aimaient passer.

C'était comme si Blaine lui enlevait tout son stress.

Blaine se recula et regarda dans les yeux céruléens de Kurt, la lumière de la lune cascadant avec la plus magnifique lueur possible contre les traits de son visage de porcelaine. Il vit un sourire timide s'échapper et sourit aussi. Rien ne pourrait jamais être plus normal qu'eux deux. Kurt et Blaine.

« Je suis tellement amoureux de toi. » lui dit Kurt, passant son pouce le long des joues bronzées de Blaine. « Je sais que je me suis loupé et m'être bourré tout à l'heure n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente que j'ai faite. Mais tu es juste mon tout, putain. Je te jure que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant donc s'il te plaît, B, s'il te plaît ne me quitte pas. »

Blaine regarda Kurt dans les yeux pendant ce qu'il sembla des heures avant de se pencher et de connecter leurs lèvres une fois de plus. « J'espère pour toi que tu ne dis pas ça sous l'influence de l'alcool, Kurt, parce que je te jure que je ressens exactement la même chose. »

« Non ce n'est pas l'alcool, je te le jure. Si tu ressens la même chose... » Kurt s'arrêta une seconde, ne réussissant pas à croire qu'il était nerveux. Honnêtement, quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait été nerveux ? « ... nous devrions être ensemble, genre que tu sois mien et je serais tien. Comme des petits-amis, B. Parce que nous avons perdu du temps depuis bien trop longtemps et il n'y a rien que je ne veux plus qu'être le petit-ami de Blaine Anderson. »

Blaine sourit tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Kurt. « C'est intéressant. Parce que je ne veux rien de plus qu'être le petit-ami de Kurt Hummel. »

« Donc c'est réglé. Je pense que nous devrions nous embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme. » dit Kurt avec un sourire rusé, extrêmement heureux de comment la journée se finissait après tout.

« J'aime bien cette idée. »

~oOo~

**A/N: Oui, c'était court, mais j'espère que tout le monde l'a bien aimé.**

**C'est probablement la dernière fois que je fais un chapitre aussi court cependant parce qu'il y a beaucoup à venir. La situation des Saints et la Saint Valentin.**

**S'il vous plaît des reviews :) Merci d'avoir lu.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N : Un chapitre de taille normale :) **

~oOo~

**Chapitre 17**

Blaine commençait à remuer dans son sommeil. Le son de quelque chose vibrant à côté de lui ennuyait beaucoup le garçon. Après quelques minutes d'étirements, son cerveau devint enfin alerte et il réalisa que c'était l'alarme de son portable.

_Génial,_ se dit-il, _il y a école aujourd'hui. Et je viens pratiquement de m'endormir._

Blaine, avec toujours la tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller— l'oreiller qui sentait juste comme son petit-ami, se pencha sans réfléchir vers la table de nuit à la recherche de son téléphone. Après avoir raté misérablement plusieurs fois, le garçon souleva enfin la tête et éteignit l'alarme. Il soupira et se tourna vers la gauche, voyant Kurt assis sur le lit et regardant droit devant lui.

« Bonjour. » bailla Blaine, reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il regarda Kurt ; le plus âgé regardait droit devant lui depuis dieu seul sait quand.

« Ma porte est partie. » lui dit Kurt.

Blaine n'était pas sûr de comment répondre à ça, donc il s'en abstînt. Il roula simplement sur son dos et regarda aussi droit devant lui. Tout ce qui restait étaient les gonds de la porte, et on pouvait en fait voir le couloir et les premières marches de l'escalier.

Blaine ne pût retenir le rire qui lui échappait, se pliant presque en deux à tel point que son estomac commençait à lui faire mal.

« C'est amusant pour toi, hein ? » lui demanda Kurt d'un ton amusé, regardant l'adolescent à côté de lui. Il sourit à la façon dont les joues de Blaine étaient rouges à cause de tous ses rires loufoques.

Le 9ème année se mît debout pour s'asseoir sur le lit de la même façon que le plus âgé, ramenant les couvertures sur son corps. « Je t'ai dit ce que ton père avait demandé, Kurt. Maintenant tu n'as plus de porte. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel aux mots de son petit-ami et ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un air fatigué. « Bonjour, B. Est-ce que tu sèches les cours avec moi aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Umm... non. J'ai un contrôle d'anglais aujourd'hui. Et tu ne sèches pas. » répondit-il catégoriquement.

Kurt regarda l'autre adolescent d'un air incrédule. « Je sèches. Ma tête me fait mal maintenant et je ne suis même pas sûr de comment j'ai pu me réveiller aussi tôt. En plus de ça, Sam et moi avons un certain business à traiter avec Henry Patterson. Et tu sais que tu as un petit chouchou. Tes profs t'adorent. Tu pourras faire ce contrôle une autre fois, babe. »

Blaine fit simplement non de la tête.

Le 11ème année pouvait seulement lui sourire et se demander pourquoi ce garçon était si difficile.

« Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu ne veux pas rester dans une maison vide avec ton petit-ami ? Tu ne veux pas te rappeler ce que je peux faire avec mon piercing à la langue ? »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Si. »

« Alors reste. » lui dit Kurt d'un ton évident, se penchant pour embrasser le garçon. Blaine se recula avant même qu'ils ne se touchent.

« Nous ne pouvons pas. » répondit-il. « Et j'espérais que nous pourrions parler sur le chemin de l'école de... ce que Xavier m'a dit hier soir. » Blaine regarda le garçon pour observer son langage corporel, espérant que ce n'était pas un point toujours sensible.

Kurt se tendit tandis qu'il regardait Blaine. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Le plus jeune se leva du lit et enleva le T-shirt BBR de Kurt. Il commença à mettre les vêtements qu'il avait portés la veille pendant que Kurt restait sur le lit, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et attendant une réponse.

« Nous parlerons dans la voiture. » fut tout ce qu'il obtint.

Kurt regarda le 9ème année enfiler son jean et le boutonner, tout ça en s'assurant d'ignorer son petit-ami. Il avait l'air d'être bouleversé, mais c'était comme ça.

« Je n'y vais pas, Blaine. Ce n'est même pas un deal assez gros. Finn va vous prendre toi et Kate pour moi, donc nous devrions parler de ça maintenant. »

Blaine finit de mettre ses bottes Polo et se retourna pour partir. « Je vais à la maison prendre une douche. »

À cause de ça, Kurt devint frustré. « Blaine ! Est-ce que tu peux arrêter d'être ridicule ? Juste... juste viens là bébé. »

Blaine se retourna dans le cadre de la porte et regarda Kurt d'une façon ennuyée ; les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le garçon avait l'air d'avoir envie de se diriger tout droit chez lui. Kurt le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil.

« S'il te plaît ? »

Il y eut quelques secondes de plus de regards exaspérés avant que le 9ème année ne cède enfin. Pour dire la vérité, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas partir comme ça, bien que son petit-ami soit un tel flemmard en chef. Ce pourrait être une opportunité d'apprentissage, après tout. Blaine alla à contrecœur vers le lit, s'asseyant en ronchonnant à la place que Kurt lui avait faite. Kurt était assis avec une jambe sur le lit et une sur le sol, et Blaine s'assit avec le dos contre la jambe que Kurt avait sur le lit.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois énervé contre moi, B. » dit le 11ème année tandis qu'il rapprochait l'adolescent entêté de lui, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Je ne suis pas énervé. » dit Blaine, ce qui fit tousser Kurt bruyamment. Le 9ème année lui jeta un regard assassin. « C'est juste que nous sommes enfin ensemble. Maintenant tu peux recommencer à sécher et à faire toutes les conneries stupides qui me bouleverse. »

Kurt posa une main sur le bas du dos de Blaine. « Donc tu es en train de me dire que ma promesse ne veut rien dire pour toi ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules, baissant la tête vers le sol.

« J'ai dit que les choses sont différentes et je le pense vraiment. Je ne sèche pas les cours parce que je vais trainer ou fumer ou faire une des conneries que j'étais habitué à faire, bébé. J'ai besoin que tu comprennes que je fais ça pour BBR et notre futur. » Blaine le regarda enfin. « C'est la plus grande opportunité qu'on a jamais eue et si nous remettons à plus tard ce deal, il pourrait changer d'avis. Et comme Sammy se sent un petit peu mieux, nous allons saisir ce moment pour nous en occuper. L'école sera là demain... sauf si ce gamin pyromane devient complètement fou, » le bouclé grogna, « en tout cas, je serais là demain. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura cette chance cependant. »

« J'ai compris. » répondit Blaine tandis qu'il arrivait à la conclusion qu'il passerait une journée plutôt ennuyante sans Kurt à l'école.

Kurt commença à tracer des motifs aléatoires sur la main de son petit-ami. « Donc qu'est-ce qui est arrivé avec X ? »

Blaine soupira, ébouriffant un peu ses cheveux. « Hier soir, il m'a juste dit pourquoi il était si têtu à te poursuivre. Les Saints ont peur d'une autre ville et ils pourraient venir à Lima pour s'en emparer ou... quelque chose dans ce genre-là. » Kurt écoutait attentivement tandis que le garçon continuait. « Et ces gars arrivent à se rappeler de toi en tant que Saint, donc ce que Xavier dit est qu'en fait il te protège en te reprenant avec lui. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Le seul son qu'on pouvait entendre était Katelyn qui se déplaçait dans la pièce attenante. Blaine remarqua que son petit-ami était perdu profondément dans ses pensées donc il continua.

« Il te veux avec lui parce qu'apparemment tu étais la personne la plus loyale sur qui il pouvait compter... et en même temps, il pourra surveiller tes arrières. Du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a expliqué— »

« Il protège seulement lui-même, bébé. Ça m'a pris du temps pour le réaliser, avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et même pour ma sœur, mais il protège seulement lui-même. Tout lui a profité le plus, à cause du con que je suis qui continuait à revenir, et il savait que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Tu n'étais pas stupide, Kurt. Tu étais seulement blessé. »

Kurt ne répondit pas à ça. Il continua seulement à faire des dessins aléatoires le long de la main de Blaine avec ses doigts. Le 9ème année fit un signe vers le placard où était le sac de voyage.

« Est-ce qu'il te payait toujours comme ça ? »

« Non. » commença Kurt. « Le plus que j'ai eu était quelques centaines quand j'ai déposé ce paquet pour lui, mais son capital a beaucoup grandi depuis. » Blaine hocha la tête.

« C'est ironique parce ce que je l'avais donné aux personnes avec qui il a maintenant ce petit problème, donc ouais, ils se rappellent de moi. »

« D'où viennent-ils ? » demanda Blaine.

« De cette ville pas trop loin d'ici... Van Wert, en Ohio. J'ai oublié quel nom ces gars s'étaient donné mais encore une fois j'en ai rien à foutre. » Le plus âgé regarda le placard. « Mais peu importe ce qui est arrivé entre moi et X, je n'accepte pas cet argent. »

Blaine sourit et leva la tête. « Je le savais déjà. »

Kurt sourit aussi, mais ce sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux. « Je vais parler à X plus tard et voir ce qu'il a à dire. Si tout ça est légitime alors je suppose que je devrais faire ce que je devrais faire. Il n'y a pas moyen que je mette n'importe lequel d'entre vous en danger. »

Blaine resta silencieux. Le sens des mots de Kurt devenait de plus en plus sérieux et il pouvait sentir ce vide inexplicable dans son estomac.

« Embrasse-moi, B. »

Le 9ème année tourna son corps pour faire face à Kurt et sourit tristement avant de se lancer, roulant mentalement des yeux à la façon dont le plus âgé remuait ses sourcils et faisait des petits bisous bruyant dans les airs. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant une minute, souriant contre les lèvres de l'autre avant que Kurt ne se recule.

« Va te préparer pour l'école. Je serais là pour te prendre, okay ? »

Blaine hocha la tête en réponse, embrassant son idiot de petit-ami encore une fois avant de partir pour retourner chez lui. Kurt le regarda partir et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il pouvait difficilement croire qu'ils étaient ensemble en fait. Les choses s'arrangeaient et il était presque libre.

~oOo~

Blaine posa son sac de cours sur ses genoux après avoir sauté à l'arrière de la Toyota de la mère de Finn. Il était assis à côté de Katelyn, et derrière sa sœur Briana qui jacassait avec son petit-ami à propos d'une chose ou d'une autre. Le 9ème année posa sa tête contre le siège, priant pour qu'il arrive à la fin de la journée sans ronfler pendant un de ses cours. Il ne voulait plus jamais aller à d'autres soirées si elles se terminaient toujours par une situation stressante comme ça avait été le cas la veille. Les deux dernières à laquelle il avait été avaient impliqué BBR dans une bagarre, et Kurt se faisant arrêter. Il se languissait du temps où il avait sept ans et pouvait aller à une fête et partir mentalement sain.

Quand il revint dans la conversation de Finn et Briana, il les entendit parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Kurt la veille.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'une fois que les parents de Sebastian avaient découvert qu'il avait fait une soirée pendant leur absence ils se sont énervé et l'ont blâmé pour tout. Kurt est tellement chanceux de s'en être sorti comme ça, sans être puni. Je pourrais le tuer pour avoir été si ridicule. S'il était venu sur scène comme il était supposé le faire, ce blond n'aurait pas pu l'embêter. » dit le plus grand.

Briana, qui était en train de regarder par la fenêtre, prit la parole, un brin d'ennui dans la voix.

« Tes amis sont stupides. Surtout Kurt. »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tes amis sont encore plus stupide. » répondit-il.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Imbécile. » répondit-elle.

« Ne me traite pas d'imbécile. Je vais arrêter cette voiture et t'embrasser sur la bouche ! »

Katelyn, qui avait été plutôt absente jusqu'ici, prit aussi la parole. « S'il vous plaît épargnez-moi ça. »

Blaine gloussa un peu, même s'il était d'accord à cent pour cent. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de digérer ça.

« J'ai totalement vu que tu étais parti de chez moi ce matin avec les même habits qu'hier, Blaine. » dit Kate d'une façon plus accusatrice que taquine.

Finn tourna légèrement la tête. « Vraiment ? »

Briana secoua la tête tandis que Kate répondait par l'affirmative. « Yep. »

« Ton père m'a laissé rester et ma mère s'en fichait. » dit Blaine à Katelyn, mais de façon à ce que toute la voiture l'entende vraiment puisque tout le monde écoutait de toute façon.

Kate se tourna vers Blaine, une expression neutre sur le visage. « Donc ton petit-ami se fait casser la gueule et tu passes la nuit avec le gars qui lui a tapé dessus ? »

À cette question, Blaine commença à être bouleversé. Kate était très proche de lui mais n'avait jamais approuvé ce qu'il ressentait pour son frère. Et maintenant elle pensait apparemment qu'il était une sorte de pute. Si la jeune fille savait juste ce qui s'était passé avec Sebastian, elle ne serait plus une grande fan, mais à la place elle pensait qu'il était génial comme tous les autres.

« J'ai rompu avec Sebastian à la soirée hier soir, Kate, parce que... bon ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Mais lui et moi ne seront plus jamais rien après ce qui s'est passé. »

« Donc ça veut dire que toi et Kurt pouvez vous mettre ensemble non ? » demanda Finn avec un sourire vertigineux. « Sam m'a dit que Kurt avait vraiment le coup de foudre quand ils ont parlé de toi. »

Blaine rit nerveusement tandis qu'il regardait les arbres devant lesquels ils passaient. Il pouvait sentir son visage chauffer en pensant à Kurt disant à son meilleur ami ce qu'il ressentait pour lui avant même qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble. « Oui, nous le sommes, en fait. »

Finn leva le poing ; une main sur le volant, l'autre en l'air. « C'est chou, bro. Tu sembles être le seul qui peut le faire utiliser son cerveau. »

Briana et Katelyn restèrent silencieuses tandis que les deux garçons parlaient de ceci et cela.

« Merci, » dit Blaine, « Je suis content de savoir que quelqu'un pense que lui et moi sommes une bonne idée. »

« Désolé, Blaine. Si tu essayes de me faire sentir mal ça ne marche pas. » dit Briana à son jeune frère d'un ton sarcastique. « Je pense toujours qu'il est un con qui va te ruiner. »

Finn s'arrêta à un feu rouge et se tourna pour regarder sa petite-amie. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si dure avec lui ? » demanda-t-il, « Tu ne sais pas comment il était avant que vous d'eux n'arriviez... il était vraiment perdu, Briana. En fait ils sont parfaits ensemble. »

« Tout ce que j'entends dire est que Blaine l'a changé pour le mieux. Et qu'est-ce que lui a fait pour Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour tous ceux qui s'inquiétaient de lui, Finn, à part les envoyer bouler comme il le faisait avec lui-même ? »

« Et si je te dis ce qu'il a fait pour moi ? » demanda l'autre 11ème année. Sa petite-amie le regarda d'un air attentif, et Blaine s'assura d'écouter aussi.

« Quand j'ai emménagé à Lima je n'avais personne sauf ma mère. Je ne connaissais personne. J'étais ce grand gamin maladroit que personne ne remarquait. Mais c'est Kurt qui m'a remarqué... parce que je tapais mon crayon d'un air ennuyé contre une table de la bibliothèque, mais c'est sans rapport. » Blaine sourit.

« Il m'a remarqué et a demandé si je voulais trainer avec lui, Sam, Puck, et Quinn. Il m'a expliqué qu'ils venaient de fonder un groupe et avaient besoin d'un batteur. Il n'avait pas à le faire, ils auraient pu auditionner d'autres personne au lieu d'accepter le loser avec qui personne ne voulait parler, mais il s'en fichait. Depuis cela nous sommes amis. Contre vents et marées. Quand il a perdu sa mère, quand j'ai perdu mon grand frère... » Il s'arrêta, essayant de baisser un peu la voix, « on a tellement vu ensemble. Et je suis heureux que Blaine n'ai pas renoncé à lui. Tout ce dont Kurt avait besoin était une raison de croire et il a ça maintenant. Donc arrêtés juste de le juger et soutiens-le. »

Sa petite-amie ne dit rien, donc il continua. « D'ailleurs, même s'il n'avait rien fait pour moi, je serais toujours son ami, parce que sous toute cette attitude de badboy il est vraiment un pote cool. »

Blaine ne fit plus attention maintenant, fatigué par-dessus tout de devoir valider ce qu'il ressentait pour Kurt alors qu'ils venaient de se mettre ensemble. Tout ce qui importait pour le 9ème année était qu'eux deux étaient heureux— oublieux des sentiments de tous les autres à propos d'eux.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'école, Kate sortit en premier et claqua la porte, marchant rapidement vers l'entrée. Blaine décida que c'était le bon moment pour voir ce qui se passait avec elle parce qu'elle agissait bizarrement depuis la veille au match des Titans, et il était vraiment désemparé.

Le bouclé la pourchassa, la rattrapant enfin trois mètres avant les marches de l'école.

« Katelyn, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

La jeune fille l'ignora, continuant de marcher à travers la foule des élèves.

« Katelyn ! » cria-t-il, essayant de continuer. « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ? »

« Rien. » répondit Katelyn. « Juste laisse-moi tranquille. »

Blaine fit faire volte-face à la brune par les épaules. Il essayait de son mieux de lire son expression mais Kate avait l'expression la plus neutre qu'il n'avait jamais vu. « Parles moi Katelyn, s'il te plaît... »

« Je venais juste de réussir à retrouver Kurt. » dit Kate d'une voix basse et énervée. « Maintenant je vais le perdre encore. »

Blaine haussa les sourcils en réponse. Il n'avait sérieusement aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Vous deux. Tout ce qui lui importe est toi. Il s'est fait arrêter parce qu'il se battait pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Il a payé un billet d'avion à _ton_ meilleur ami pour qu'il vienne ici d'un autre état pour _toi_, Blaine. Et vous n'étiez même pas ensemble. Vous allez tous les deux m'oublier comme tout le monde dans nos vies le fait quand il arrive. »

Blaine ressentit une douleur vive dans la poitrine. « Kate... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Kurt t'aime... Je t'aime. Ne sois pas stupide— »

« Donc maintenant je suis stupide ? » dit Kate en se retournant pour partir.

« Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi putain ? » Il l'arrêta encore, ses yeux verts se levant vers le ciel à cause du fait qu'elle allait probablement être en retard en cours. « Tu sais que rien de ça n'est vrai, donc dis-moi vraiment ce qui ne vas pas... »

Blaine s'arrêta alors qu'il remarquait que Dave Karofsky s'était lentement approché d'eux. Il regarda le garçon de haut en bas, observant d'un air curieux son langage corporel. Dave avait un pansement autour de la tête et il avait quelques bleus sur les joues. Il portait un lourd manteau et avait mît la capuche, essayant d'après ce que Blaine supposait de rester incognito, mais tout le monde connaissait sa grande et volumineuse stature. Elle ressemblait à celle de Xavier après tout, et tout le monde connaissait Xavier.

« Hey. » dit Dave, enfonçant ses deux mains dans les poches de son manteau. L'imposant sportif fit une sorte de sourire franc et de travers et Blaine ne savait pas qu'il devait se tenir à l'écart d'une intimidation ou le prendre dans ses bras. Il semblait vraiment avoir besoin d'un câlin. Après avoir vu comment le plus grand Karofsky le traitait, Blaine comprenait pourquoi son langage corporel émettait ça. Ça n'empêcha pas Blaine de le regarder de profil.

Finn arriva et se tint à quelques centimètres devant Blaine. « Kate, » avertit-il, « va en cours. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel mais partit, entrant avec reconnaissance dans le bâtiment. Blaine la regarda s'en aller, jetant ensuite des regards à son ami et Dave.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux putain ? » demanda Finn d'une voix énervée, son corps tendu et ses poings se serrant. Le 9ème année pouvait comprendre pourquoi, avec la façon dont les garçons s'étaient battus avant. Il ne recevait pas cette atmosphère de Dave, cependant.

« Je... » Dave jeta nerveusement des regards autour de l'école avant de continuer, « Je veux juste parler à Blaine. J'ai besoin de lui parler. »

« Parle. » répondit Finn, agissant toujours comme un garde du corps devant son jeune ami.

Dave remarqua comment quelques élèves lui jetaient des regards en coin, murmurant entre eux et le montrant du doigt comme s'il était une sorte d'animal en disparition. Il décida de dire rapidement ce dont il avait besoin et de partir d'ici. Il n'était même pas supposé quitter la maison après la commotion cérébrale dont il avait souffert par les mains de Kurt, Puck, et Wes, et il se sentait maintenant étourdi et très fatigué. Blaine le regardait d'un air attentif, faisant un pas en avant pour qu'il soit à côté de Finn.

« Je voulais juste m'excuser pour tout. Je ne peux pas encore le dire à Kurt parce que je suis sûr qu'il me casserait la gueule avant même que je ne puisse le saluer correctement, mais je suis désolé. J'étais incroyablement stupide et vraiment naïf. »

Blaine hocha seulement la tête, tournant momentanément son attention vers Finn qui regardait son camarade de classe avec dégoût. Il se demandait si Finn pensait que son excuse était sincère.

Dave respira profondément, enfonçant ses mains encore plus profondément dans ses poches. « Je voulais aussi te dire que je sais pourquoi mon frère veut faire revenir Kurt... il y a toute cette sorte de guerre entre les Saints et les Garçons Perdus de Van Wert. C'est cette guerre de terrain et les Garçons Perdus veulent prendre tous les endroits où Xavier règne. »

« Ouais, » commença Blaine, montrant sa compréhension par un signe de tête, « il a dit quelque chose dans ce genre-là. »

« Et bien il doit aller chez eux avant qu'ils ne viennent à Lima... juste... dit à Kurt de faire attention. Je sais que Xavier l'aime comme un... frère, mais je ne voudrais pas que Kurt soit jeté aux loups à cause de ça. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous dis ça ? » demanda Finn. Il était beaucoup moins à cran maintenant que quand il était arrivé mais il restait un peu tendu.

Dave haussa les épaules, tournant son attention vers le plus âgé. « Mon frère est un connard. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai eu des problèmes avec Kurt était parce que je détestais comme Xavier me traitait comparé à lui. Je ne le comprenais pas. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de Kurt. Maintenant, je ne vais pas le laisser rater nos vies comme il l'a fait avec la sienne. Je vais faire quelque chose de moi-même. J'ai mon diplôme l'année prochaine, comme toi et Kurt. Juste— » Il s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers Blaine, « juste reste loin de Xavier, Blaine, et dit à Kurt ce que je t'ai dit, s'il te plaît. »

La dernière sonnerie retentit tandis que Blaine hochait la tête. Dave commença à s'éloigner avant que Blaine ne l'arrête.

« Merci. »

Dave sourit légèrement encore une fois et s'en alla de la cour, marchant dans la direction de Murdock. Blaine se tourna vers Finn et haussa les épaules tandis qu'ils arrêtaient de le regarder pour entrer dans le lycée.

« C'était bizarre. » dit le 11ème année. « Ils ont dû l'emmerder plutôt bien hein ? »

Blaine secoua la tête avec un sourire triste. « C'était mauvais, mec. »

~oOo~

Kurt et Sam sortaient du bureau de Henry Patterson après avoir signé tous les papiers nécessaires. Tout était prêt pour BBR. Ils étaient employés par le club le plus chaud que Lima avait à offrir et Sam n'avait aucun doute qu'ils seraient engagés avant qu'ils aient tous 20 ans.

Kurt avait été cependant plutôt silencieux pendant l'entretien. Il avait été silencieux pendant le trajet, pas tellement vocal durant la réunion, et maintenant il était toujours plutôt silencieux. Il l'avait juste mis sur le fait que le garçon avait eu une semaine vraiment dure depuis l'anniversaire de Blaine, vraiment, et était resté à ça. Si Kurt voulait parler, il savait qu'il serait toujours là.

« J'ai besoin de parler. »

_Et bien c'était rapide_. pensa Sam avec un sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, bro ? »

« Beaucoup trop. »

Sam hocha la tête. « Ce n'est pas du tout vague. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel tout en haussant les épaules, tapant avec son pied dans un détritus par terre.

« Est-ce que ça a à voir avec Blaine ? » demanda Sam à son meilleur ami. Il espérait que rien de mauvais ne s'était passé parce que d'après les histoires qu'il avait entendues, ils résolvaient enfin les choses.

« Indirectement je suppose. Mais lui et moi sommes bien. Vraiment bien, en fait. Il a quitté Sebastian et il est avec moi maintenant. » dit Kurt avec un sourire, bien qu'il regardait le sol tandis qu'ils marchaient.

Sam sourit largement. « Bow chicka wow wow. »

« Je suis extatique. J'espère qu'il ressent la même chose, mais je ne sais pas. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça. »

Le blond regarda son ami d'un air curieux. « Alors c'est quoi ? »

Kurt s'appuya contre sa Pontiac une fois qu'ils l'eurent rejoint. « C'est... bon tu sais comment je me suis fait arrêté et tout n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien mon père m'a donné une tonne de punitions vu que Sebastian a laissé tomber les charges. Une de celles-ci est que j'ai un couvre-feu à partir de 19h même les week-end. Notre premier show est le jour de la Saint Valentin à un club qui n'est même pas ouvert avant 22h. Comment est-ce que je vais convaincre mon père de me laisser y aller ? Notre job en dépend. »

Sam jeta un regard autour du boulevard occupé où ils se trouvaient tout en réfléchissant. C'était un gros problème putain.

« Umm... merde Kurt. Pour une fois je n'ai pas de réponse. Est-ce qu'on pourrait... je ne sais pas... » Il regarda les gens passant rapidement près d'eux. « On va demander à Quinn de lui parler. Il l'adore. Et rajoute Blaine aussi. Il est mignon et il a ce truc avec ses petits yeux noisettes et son charmant sourire— »

« Fais gaffe. » avertit Kurt sérieusement.

Sam rit, mettant ses mains devant lui en reddition. Kurt continua, « Et Blaine n'est pas le meilleur candidat pour l'award des "personnes à qui mon père fait confiance". C'est ma faute mais quand même. »

« Est-ce que je veux savoir ? » demanda Sam.

« Tu ne veux pas. Je veux dire, c'était plutôt innocent mais ma porte est partie et je n'arrive à la trouver nulle part. »

Sam regarda Kurt, ouvrant et fermant la bouche mais décidant de ne pas lui soutirer plus d'information. Les Hummel étaient des personnes étranges.

« Mais ouais, je suppose que nous pouvons y aller avec Quinn. Si non j'appellerai le groupe et nous pleurerons tous devant la porte de sa chambre toute la nuit. »

« C'est toujours une option. » ajouta Sam, se caressant le menton et réfléchissant sur cette idée.

Kurt sourit tandis que son portable commençait à sonner. Il le sortit de la poche de sa veste en cuir et jeta un regard à l'écran qui disait que Xavier appelait. Sam le regarda confus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Où est ton iPhone ? »

« Oh, » commença Kurt, « c'est mon... mon portable professionnel. Je vais répondre. » Il avança jusqu'au bout du bloc avant de répondre. Sam trouva ça bizarre mais secoua la tête tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la voiture de Kurt.

« Quoi ? » répondit Kurt.

« Salut à toi aussi. » répondit Xavier, et Kurt pouvait entendre le stupide sourire qu'il devait avoir.

« X, ne m'emmerde pas. »

« Les Garçons Perdus vont probablement venir sur mon territoire à Flushing demain soir. Nous sortons pour nous retrouver chez moi à minuit. J'ai tout ce dont nous avons besoin. »

« C'est tout ce que tu peux me dire ? » demanda Kurt d'un air fatigué.

« Je te dis que si nous ne gagnons pas demain, ils seront au pouvoir. »

Kurt se demandait toujours pourquoi il devrait s'en occuper quand Xavier reprit de nouveau la parole.

« Maintenant je sais que tu ne te considère pas comme un Saint, mais ça a tout à voir avec toi, baby boy. Penses-y de cette façon. S'ils possèdent cette propriété, ils viennent ici et prennent Lima, et les premières personnes pour lesquelles ils viennent sont moi, Jeremiah, et toi. »

Kurt savait bien ça pour dire vrai. Ils étaient en fait les figures emblématiques des Saints quand il était là. Lui et Jeremiah étaient pour Xavier ce que Joe Biden est pour Barack Obama. Ils étaient respectés par tous et c'était plutôt évident qu'on ne devait pas les emmerder. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

« Je déteste te mettre ça sur le dos, Kurt, mais tu ne sauras jamais le temps qu'ils ont pris pour nous surveiller. Ils connaissent probablement aussi les personnes proches de toi. Ton père, Katie, ... Blaine. » Kurt grinça des dents tandis que le sang commençait à pulser à travers son corps un peu plus rapidement à cause de ça— le fait que sa famille puisse possiblement être impliquée. « Donc si nous en finissons avec ça demain, je serai un homme heureux. Nous mettrons ces connards de Van Wert à leur place, et tu n'auras plus jamais à t'inquiéter de moi. »

Kurt commença à jouer d'un air absent avec son piercing à la langue comme d'habitude. Tout ce que disait Xavier touchait un point sensible. Il était probablement mort avec ce qu'il avait dit à propos des Garçons Perdus connaissant les proches de Kurt, et il serait maudit si quelqu'un posait un doigt sur eux.

« J'en ai entendu assez. » dit-il à Xavier.

Il entendit un grognement à l'autre bout de la ligne. « À minuit, baby boy. »

« Ouais. » répondit Kurt avant de raccrocher. Il vit que Sam était déjà sur le siège passager de son véhicule et il avança jusqu'à la voiture.

~oOo~

Kurt gara sa moto rouge sur le parking du lycée quand les cours furent finis. Ça ne lui prit pas longtemps pour remarquer Blaine assis sur les marches avec ses écouteurs en train d'écouter de la musique pendant que tous ses autres amis discutaient à côté. Kurt ne pût s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Blaine avait l'air distant et n'était pas impliqué dans la conversation de ses amis. Ensuite, tandis qu'il descendait de sa moto avec le casque en main et commençait à les approcher, il remarqua sa petite sœur lui jeter un regard mais rouler des yeux et continuer sa conversation avec les autres.

Sugar lui sauta dessus aussitôt qu'elle vit le garçon et lui fit un baiser humide sur la joue. Le rocker sourit à la 9ème année, la poussa vers Artie qui jacassait à propos d'une chose ou une autre. Il tapa dans le poing de Rory qui lui sourit d'un air heureux, rien de nouveau ici, et baissa les yeux vers son petit-ami.

Blaine avait enfin remarqué l'adolescent coiffé avec soin et vêtu d'une veste en cuir, et lui sourit largement, enlevant chaque écouteur. Kurt lui fit un clin d'œil même qu'il ne voulait rien de plus que de l'attraper dans le baiser le plus sexy qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Mais il savait que Blaine avait ce truc de ne pas vouloir faire ça devant des gens donc il voulait plus que tout respecter ses souhaits. Kurt focalisa à la place son attention sur sa môme préférée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'embête ? » demanda-t-il à Katelyn.

« Rien. » répondit-elle, haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es toute grincheuse ? »

Blaine — qui regardait l'échange — détourna le regard, mettant son mp3 dans sa poche.

« Longue journée. » répondit-elle d'un ton ennuyé. « Voilà Finn et Briana. Je suppose qu'il me ramène puisque tu es avec ta moto et pas ta voiture ? »

« Ouais, et bien » Kurt se tourna vers Blaine, « c'est okay si nous nous arrêtons par notre... endroit ? J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. »

Blaine lança un regard à Kate qui roula des yeux et fit semblant d'écouter ce que disait sa meilleure amie Sugar. « Nous ne pouvons pas parler chez toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous pourrions mais je veux être là-bas... »

Kate s'en alla vers Finn et Briana sans regarder un arrière. Blaine secoua la tête à son comportement bien qu'il pouvait le comprendre d'une certaine façon. Et il savait qu'elle avait un point.

« Okay, bébé. »

Le comportement de Blaine n'avait pas été inaperçu par Kurt. Il observa le langage corporel de Blaine ; le garçon semblait être un peu embêté d'une certaine façon. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il, tendant son casque rouge et noir à son petit-ami.

« Nous parlerons quand nous serons là-bas. »

~oOo~

« Donc Dave est apparemment venu à l'école juste pour me donner un autre message pour toi. » dit Blaine avec un sourire. « Celui-là était totalement différent du premier cependant. »

Kurt tenait la main de Blaine tandis qu'ils marchaient lentement au-dessus des champs d'herbe de la maison au lac. « Quel était ce message ? Il ne t'a pas touché ? »

« Relax, bébé. Il voulait seulement te prévenir que tu devrais faire attention avec Xavier. »

« Il a perdu son temps. » dit sérieusement Kurt. « Je sais que je parle avec un serpent. »

Blaine secoua tristement la tête tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur l'herbe. Kurt suivit rapidement ses actions, s'asseyant proche de lui et le tirant enfin dans un baiser chaste et calme. Les lèvres de Blaine répondirent avec un sourire tandis qu'il regardait dans les yeux bleus devant lui.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Patterson ? » demanda Blaine.

« Tout va arriver. La Saint Valentin à l'Intrepid... mais... » Il s'arrêta, « Je suis plutôt privé de sortie donc je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver. »

Blaine secoua la tête avec un sourire. « Rien ne peut être simple pour toi, Kurt ? »

Kurt rit. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire à l'école, beau gosse ? »

« Kate me déteste. »

Kurt sourit à ça. « Je suis sûr que tu dramatise. »

« Pas du tout. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te détesterait, B ? »

Blaise ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un air fatigué. « Parce que nous sommes ensemble et je te vole d'elle. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Kurt. Où est-ce qu'elle avait trouvé une idée comme ça ? Kate devrait être heureuse pour Kurt après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, surtout avec d'autres gars, et tout ce que Blaine avait vécu avec Sebastian. Mais bien sûr, elle était Team Smythe, parce qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien il était un salaud.

Blaine hocha la tête, ne disant rien de plus.

« C'est ridicule. » dit Kurt, regardant l'horizon.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Blaine, faisant se retourner son petit-ami vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. « Oui vraiment. Elle se sent comme si tu me donnais le monde. Tout le truc de quand Wes est venu et tout... elle se sent comme si elle pouvait à peine passer du temps avec toi. »

« Blaine, je lui ai acheté une super guitare pour qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble. »

« Tu l'as fait ? »

Kurt baissa la voix cette fois lorsqu'il répondit parce que, merde, peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait une excuse. Ça avait été il y a seulement quelques jours de toute façon, et sa vie avait été assez folle dernièrement.

« Et bien oui, on l'a fait, quoi que ce n'était pas beaucoup de temps mais... comment peut-elle être jalouse de toi ? Elle ne sait même pas ce qui se passe avec X et ce dont nous avons parlé concernant ton stupide ex et tout. »

Blaine hocha la tête, comprenant complètement. « Peut-être qu'elle ne le sait pas parce que tu ne lui dis pas. Tu devrais lui donner un peu de temps. »

Kurt était silencieux, considérant tout ce que Blaine disait. Il ne lisait pas dans les pensées, donc il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kate ne lui avait rien dit si elle se sentait comme ça. Être snob envers Blaine ne rendrait pas tout ça plus facile, surtout si elle le considérait comme un ami proche.

« Quand j'ai la première fois trainé avec elle quand je suis arrivé à Lima, au parc, tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? » demanda Blaine, Kurt le regardant avec beaucoup d'adoration tandis qu'il écoutait. Blaine voulait encore l'embrasser mais ils oublieraient probablement de quoi ils parlaient donc ce ne serait pas trop équitable. « Elle m'a dit qu'avant de perdre votre mère vous d'eux étiez vraiment proche. Elle veut juste retrouver ça. Et je ne veux pas barrer le chemin. »

« Tu ne le fais pas bébé. Elle sait ce que je ressens pour toi... Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait que tu te sentes mal pour ça... » dit Kurt à Blaine tandis qu'il regardait leurs mains enlacées.

Blaine baissa aussi les yeux. « Juste... » commença-t-il, secouant la tête tandis qu'il pensait à combien la jeune fille avait été bouleversée à cause de lui, « Je ne sais pas... oublies juste ça. Je ne suis pas énervé. Essaye juste pour elle, okay ? »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Je le ferai. Quelle gamine. » dit-il avec un léger sourire. « Mais je le ferai. »

Blaine sourit, resserrant ses mains. « Merci, bébé. »

Kurt haussa les épaules, jetant de nouveau un regard au lac.

« Donc de quoi est-ce que tu as besoin de parler ? » lui demanda le 9ème année.

Kurt se leva, tendant la main pour aider Blaine à se mettre debout. Les yeux noisette du garçon brillèrent un peu plus tandis qu'il acceptait volontiers la main de Kurt, se levant et permettant à son petit-ami de le guider vers le rivage.

Une fois la colline descendue, Kurt rapprocha Blaine de lui et enroula ses mains autour de la taille du 9ème année. Blaine sourit tandis qu'il regardait le plus âgé se pencher pour connecter leurs lèvres et soupira une fois que ça arriva. Aucun mot ne pouvait réellement décrire comment c'était chaque fois que leurs lèvres se rencontraient, que ce soit profond et affamé ou doux et sucré comme ce qu'ils partageaient maintenant. Kurt le serrait contre lui et suçait sur le bout de sa langue tandis que les mains de Blaine montaient sur le bras de Kurt.

«J'adore faire ça. » dit Kurt quelques minutes plus tard une fois qu'ils aient en fait arrêté.

Blaine sourit et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Kurt. « J'adore quand tu fais ça. »

Kurt commença à rire et Blaine souleva un sourcil à cette bizarrerie. « Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, idiot ? »

« Tes cheveux me chatouille toujours, merde. Quand est-ce que tu vas couper ta coupe afro ? »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel avec obstination. « Laisse mes cheveux tranquille, Kurt. En plus… » Ses yeux devinrent un peu plus sombre, « ça te donne un petit quelque chose à tenir, non ? »

« Tu sais, » commença Kurt, se mordant les lèvres tandis qu'il baissait ses mains sur les fesses de Blaine, « mon père ne va pas être à la maison pendant les deux prochaines heures… »

Blaine se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Kurt avec un sourire. « Tu n'as pas de porte. »

Kurt commença à rire tandis qu'il repoussait Blaine par plaisanterie et croisait les bras. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire, mec. »

Après un peu plus de plaisanteries, d'envois de regards et de baisers, ils étaient silencieux. Blaine s'était assis sur la colline tandis que Kurt avait commencé à jeter des cailloux dans l'eau. Il sourit parce que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais il avait réalisé que Kurt ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce pourquoi ils étaient d'abord venus ici pour discuter.

« Baby ? »

« Ouais, B ? »

Blaine tapa légèrement ses bottes l'une contre l'autre d'un air absent. « A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Demain à minuit. » répondit l'ainé, jetant son dernier caillou et mettant ses mains dans les poches de son slim rouge.

Blaine le regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ? »

Kurt avança et prit le garçon dans ses bras une fois de plus, appréciant leur proximité et le silence que cet endroit leur fournissait. Le sentiment qu'ils étaient les seuls survivants ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient tout ce qui avait de l'importance.

« Tout ce truc avec Murdock et Van Wert. »

Il sentit Blaibe se tendre un peu dans ses bras. Blaine comprenait tout ce qu'il se passait et ça inquiétait sans fin Kurt. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était stresser le garçon. Il avait assez de problèmes avec sa propre famille et ses amis. Mais il savait que Blaine ne le laisserait pas s'éloigner sans lui avoir dit tout ce qu'il se passait. Kurt souleva le menton du garçon et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Blaine enroula ses bras autour du cou de Kurt. « Je déteste ça. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et Kurt le resserra contre lui. « Ne t'inquiète pas, B. Ce sera bientôt fini. »

Ils restèrent silencieux. Blaine posa sa main dans la nuque de Kurt, le chatouillant délibérément avec ses cheveux. Kurt le tapa dans les côtes et le garçon se releva rapidement avec un sourire, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Il a dit qu'une fois que ce sera fini, il me laissera tranquille pour toujours. Ça sonne un peu sibyllin donc je comprends pourquoi Dave a dit ce qu'il a dit. Je vais faire attention. »

Blaine continuait à regarder dans les yeux bleus océan devant lui. « Burt va détester ça. Tu vas penser que c'est stupide mais est-ce que tu peux lui dire ? »

Kurt secoua la tête. « Non. Je ne vais impliquer aucun de vous. Bon tu es impliqué je suppose mais je ne vais pas plus t'impliquer. »

Le plus âgé fit courir ses mains dans le dos de Blaine et les remit sur ses hanches. « Donc je suppose que je suis un Saint pour l'instant. »

Blaine détourna le regard, et Kurt attira rapidement son attention avec un lent et significatif baiser. Quand il recula, il avait toute l'attention du 9ème année.

« Ensuite je reviendrais vers toi, pour de bon. »

~oOo~

Kurt avançait à travers sa maison pour s'assurer que tout le monde était endormi. Il regarda furtivement dans la chambre de son père. L'homme était KO sur son lit en train de ronfler bruyamment. Il s'approcha silencieusement du lit, s'assurant de ne pas le réveiller. Après tout, il était onze heure et demi et il était sur le point de quitter la maison alors qu'il avait un couvre-feu de sept heure. Kurt se pencha pour embrasser l'homme sur la tête et murmura "Je t'aime" tandis qu'il se retirait de la pièce.

Ensuite, il s'arrêta dans la chambre de Kate, heureusement elle était aussi endormie. Il ôta ss longs cheveux bruns de son visage et sourit tandis qu'il la regardait, promettant mentalement de prendre plus de temps pour elle une fois que tout ça sera fini, et embrassant son front. Il murmura "Je t'aime" avant de se retirer aussi de sa chambre.

Maintenant de retour dans sa chambre sans porte, le garçon alla jusqu'au placard où était le sac de voyage Nike. Kurt attrapa la veste de sport violette et noire de là où elle était enterrée sous tout l'argent et la jeta d'un air dégoûté sur son corps. Ensuite, il repoussa le sac là où il restait, attrapa son casque de moto et ses clefs et alla au rez-de-chaussée et dehors.

L'adolescent sourit intérieurement quand il vit Blaine assis sur les marches de sa maison voulant dire au revoir. Il avait l'air horriblement terrifié mais il ne pouvait pas être trop effrayé après que Kurt ai passé la veille et la moitié de la journée à promettre que tout irait bien.

Kurt avança jusqu'à la résidence Anderson avec son casque en main. Blaine leva les yeux vers lui avec une expression indescriptible et Kurt se dit qu'il ne devra jamais voir Blaine avec cet air sur le visage après ce soir.

Kurt se pencha et prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains, l'embrassant avec douceur. Le 9ème année prit le contrôle, bougeant ses lèvres lentement contre celles de Kurt et essayant de se rappeler de tout à propos de comment était ce moment, de la façon dont les lèvres de son petit-ami bougeaient contre les siennes, à quel point il avait le goût de menthe poivrée, de comment il était bien plus sûr de lui-même que Blaine n'était sûr pour tout.

Kurt recula et son cœur se brisa à l' air brillant des yeux humides de son petit-ami. Il essuya ses joues avec ses pouces.

« Je t'aime, Blaine. »

A ça, les larmes de Blaine commencèrent seulement à couler plus rapidement. Kurt l'embrassa encore et murmura contre sa joue. « Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire en retour j'avais h=juste besoin que tu le saches, B. »

« Non… » dit Blaine, se reculant pour avoir un contact des yeux, Je t'aime aussi, Kurt. Tu ferais mieux de me revenir je te jure- »

« Je te le promets. »

Kurt se leva er sourit au 9ème année qui essuya ses yeux d'un air fatigué. « Plus de larmes, B. »

Blaine leva les yeux et hocha la tête, regardant Kurt partir pour monter sur sa moto, jetant un regard à Blaine une fois de plus avec un sourire avant d'enfiler son casque et de démarrer la moto. Le bouclé le regarda accélérer vers Murdock Avenue et maudit ses habitants dans sa barbe. Il se leva pour aller à l'intérieur et enleva sa veste une fois que ce fut fait.

« Où est-ce qu'il va ? » demanda Briana depuis sa place sur le canapé, Finn profondément endormi avec la tête sur ses genoux.

Blaine lui jeta seulement un regard tandis qu'il montait les escaliers en silence.

~oOo~

Kurt gara sa moto et descendit, accrochant son casque au volant. Il s'approcha de la maison de Xavier tandis qu'il secouait la tête, un tas d'idiots portant du violet et noir trainant à l'extérieur, le regardant d'un air amusé tandis qu'il avançait. Il roula des yeux, sachant qu'ils étaient jaloux de son statut dans le gang bien qu'il n'en faisait même plus parti techniquement. Il frappa à la porte et elle fut rapidement ouverte par son vieil ami Jeremiah.

Jeremiah le tira dans une moitié de câlin, et lui souhaita la bienvenue. « Tu sais à quel point tu m'as manqué mec. »

Kurt sourit tandis qu'il le suivait à l'intérieur de la maison. « Pas besoin de m'accueillir comme ça. Cette merde est extrêmement temporaire. »

Jeremiah hocha la tête et se gratta la tête, avançant jusque-là où Xavier gardait toute l'artillerie dans le bâtiment. « Bienvenue quand même. » dit-il. Ils rejoignirent le bout des escaliers et le blond prit un pistolet du mur « C'est pour toi. »

Kurt prit l'arme et la mit à sa ceinture. « Où est X ? »

Xavier était appuyé contre la porte de la pièce avec un large sourire. « Et bien si ce n'est pas l'homme du jour. Amène ton cul par ici baby boy ! »

Kurt jeta un regard à Jeremiah qui sourit en haussant les épaules avant de grimper les marches et de rentrer de nouveau dans le salon. Il regarda les Saints, 15 au total, le regardant aussi d'une manière ennuyée, évidemment fatigués d'entendre parler du bien-aimé Kurt Hummel… le Saint qui ne pouvait rien faire mal. Kurt en avait ras le bol et la nuit avait à peine commencé.

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire ça, X ? »

Xavier lança à Jeremiah les clefs de voiture. Le reste des garçons allèrent à leurs voitures respectives.

« Kurt, voici Joe Hart. Hart, voici l'infame M. Hummel dont tu as entendu parler encore et encore. » Il se tourna vers Kurt tandis que le 11ème année scannait de ses yeux bleus le garçon coiffé de dreads, « Kurt, il va voyager avec toi, Jeremiah et moi. Donc sois libre de faire connaissance. »

Kurt fit un signe de tête en guise de salut et reçut la même réponse. Ils regardèrent Xavier dans l'expectative d'indications et suivirent l'homme qui passait par la porte.

Quand Xavier fut dehors, il regarda son territoire. Le territoire dont il savait qu'il ne laisserait pas échapper de sa prise. Il jeta un regard à Kurt s'asseyant à l'arrière avec Joe et les autres Saints sautant tous dans leurs véhicules.

« Allons-y, les garçons. »

**A/N : Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez qu'il arrive ? S'il vous plait des reviews !**

**Merci d'avoir lu. Je vous aime les gars !**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/T : Et j'allège enfin le suspens en postant la suite **** j'espère que la tournure des évènements va vous plaire )**

**Merci encore pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues ces derniers jour, elles me plaisent vraiment, merci beaucoup :D**

**A/N : Hey magnifiques personnes. **

**Tout le monde est différent à propos de ce qu'ils veulent. J'espère que ça nourrira les désirs de tout le monde. Pourtant je ne sais pas. C'était un chapitre difficile. **

**Je ne possède pas ****Glee****. Je possède cependant Kate et Briana, mais je les échangerais toutes les deux avec ma grand-mère de 87 ans pour avoir Kurt Hummel. Ne lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça. Mais Ryan Murphy, si tu es intéressé, rencontre moi dans ma cave…**

**Dooonnc... rien. Désolé d'avance pour les fautes de frappe. **

**Chapitre 18 **

Kurt jeta un regard à sa G-Shock noire. L'heure disait 1h25 du matin. Quarante minutes. Ça faisait quarante minutes qu'il était assis dans cette voiture noire avec des gens dont il se fichait complètement ; attendant le moment où il savait qu'il était libre. Ça ne venait pas assez vite.

Ses longues jambes recommencèrent à avoir une crampe et il s'affala derrière Xavier du côté passager. À sa gauche était ce Joe avec les longues dreads qu'on lui avait présenté plus tôt. Jeremiah était du côté conducteur, tenant une paire de jumelle.

Le voisinage où étaient stationnés les garçons était d'un noir absolu autour de leur véhicule. La seule source de lumière était un lampadaire à distance, et au-delà de ça il y avait quelques réverbères.

Les autres Saints étaient garés autour du quartier aussi à différents endroits. Kurt pouvait voir une Chrysler noire garée dans la rue avec trois d'entre eux. De temps en temps, ils sortaient et marchaient autour du quartier quelques fois, très probablement cherchant les membres de l'autre gang. Après cinq minutes, les gars retournaient dans leur voiture, seulement pour le recommencer après.

Porter du violet et noir de nouveau était quelque chose qui dégoûtait sans fin Kurt. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi mauvais, mais à chaque fois qu'il baissait les yeux vers la veste qu'il portait, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était les larmes de son père quand son fils avait trébuché par la porte, blessé et battu, saignant fortement de son côté, les yeux à peine ouverts. Il se rappela comme sa sœur s'était décomposée en le voyant, et comment son père avait dû la faire sortir de la pièce. Il se rappela comment l'homme avait tenu sa main pendant tout le trajet d'ambulance malgré les infirmiers lui demandant de leur donner de l'espace. L'air blessé sur le visage de son père quand Kurt ne lui disait rien de ce qui lui était arrivé, ou qui l'avait fait.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance cependant. Burt en savait assez.

Maintenant il était assis à l'arrière de ce sombre véhicule dans un quartier louche, avec l'homme qui avait conduit cette attaque sur lui il y a des années. Le même homme qui lui avait rempli de haine avec des promesses de tout ce qu'il pourrait un jour vouloir, se foutant complètement de ce que ça lui ferait à long terme.

Kurt soupira, secouant la tête à tous ces souvenirs blessants. Les choses étaient différentes maintenant.

C'était la fin.

Il remettrait sa famille sur pieds. Il avait Blaine maintenant, et il avait son groupe qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Ce serait bientôt fini.

Ce fut le son de quelques voitures avançant à toute vitesse derrière eux. Tout le monde dans le véhicule se tendit et de tourna pour voir l'agitation. Apparemment ce n'était rien.

Le son des voitures disparut à distance. Kurt se relaxa un peu, bougeant dans le SUV pour être plus confortable. Joe sortit un chewing-gum et le jeta dans sa bouche, mâchant comme une vache. Kurt supposa que c'était pour aider à calmer ses nerfs. Jeremiah tendit les jumelles à Xavier et le plus âgé parla.

« Tu vas bien baby boy ? Tu as besoin que j'ajuste ton siège ? »

Kurt avait oublié combien il détestait entendre la voix de l'homme jusqu'à e que le baryton fit écho dans la voiture. Il sortit son iPhone de la poche de son jean. L'écran s'éclaira révélant une photo de lui et Blaine chez les Hanson tandis qu'il déverrouillait son téléphone pour envoyer un message. Joe vit la photo mais n'en pensa rien, évitant son regard pour le diriger vers la fenêtre vers les Saints qui étaient stationnés là. Ils sortirent de la Chrysler pour commencer leur surveillance une fois de plus.

« Non. « répondit-il enfin, tapotant l'écran.

_**J'ai besoin d'une faveur bro. -Kurt**_

_**Dis toujours. -Puck**_

_**Va chez Blaine. Sa mère est au travail. Assure toi que lui et Bri vont bien jusqu'à ce que je revienne. C'est bien trop calme par ici et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. - Kurt**_

_**C'est d'accord. Tout va bien sinon ? -Puck**_

_**Juste génial. -Kurt **_

« Si elle est enceinte, il n'est absolument pas de moi. Je me suis assuré de porter deux capotes avec celle-là. » dit Xavier à Jeremiah tandis qu'il regardait dans les jumelles un vieil entrepôt sur le chemin. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel au fait qu'il retournait à leur ignorante conversation en ce moment. Jeremiah rit. Joe ébouriffa seulement ses longues mèches d'un air fatigué.

Kurt regarda son fond d'écran quelques minutes, observant le sourire sur le visage de son petit-ami et priant silencieusement à qui l'entendrait pour qu'il soit capable de le revoir. Il l'éteignit enfin et remit le portable dans la poche de son jean. Joe l'avait regardé pendant tout ce temps mais encore une fois il resta silencieux. Le garçon pouvait dire par l'air sur le visage de Kurt que son esprit était ailleurs. Kurt voulait être ailleurs, et avait probablement quelqu'un qu'il aimait qui l'attendait, quelque chose que Joe n'avait pas.

Xavier parlait souvent de Kurt, la plupart du temps se plaignant qu'il n'utiliserait pas son cerveau et ne reviendrait pas dans les Saints comme il savait qu'il le voulait aussi, mais Xavier n'avait pas donné de raisons du refus de Kurt.

En regardant le fond d'écran de Kurt, c'était plutôt évident.

« C'est plutôt mort par ici. Nous devrions aussi bouger. » dit Xavier. « Joe - dis-le aux garçons. »

Joe hocha la tête, sortant son portable et envoyant un message de groupe tandis que Jeremiah mettait le contact et se prépara à démarrer. Tandis que Xavier mettait les jumelles dans la boîte à gants, le SUV commença à bouger. Kurt se pencha encore en arrière contre le siège, se foutant complètement d'où ils allaient maintenant.

La voiture tourna au coin et alla dans la rue déserte. Xavier et Jeremiah étaient revenus à leur conversation à propos de celle que l'homme avait mis enceinte cette fois, niant toujours qu'il y ait une façon qu'il puisse être responsable et comment il finirait au _Maury Show_ si nécessaire. Kurt s'assura de s'en foutre complètement, quelque chose pour laquelle il y arrivait de mieux en mieux tandis que la nuit continuait. Et alors ça arriva.

Jeremiah descendit une route plutôt déserte quand ils entendirent encore le son de lourds et rugissants engins. Il était trop tard pour s'arrêter une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à l'intersection, et une des voitures d'auparavant fonça dans leur SUV.

L'impact fut assourdissant. Ils furent trainés sur 6 mètres avant que les deux voitures n'arrivent à s'arrêter. L'autre véhicule s'écarta du crash et s'arrêta abruptement, garé partiellement sur le trottoir.

La jambe de Jeremiah fut bloquée par sa porte puisque son côté prit l'impact. Il hurla d'angoisse, attrapant sa jambe et essayant de son mieux de la déloger. La tête de Xavier était passée à travers la fenêtre du côté passager et il avait une large entaille allant au-dessus.

Joe semblait être inconscient comme Xavier, et son corps se balança légèrement dans la voiture tandis qu'il était à moitié allongé dans la première rangée de sièges. Kurt, qui avait été le seul assez intelligent pour mettre sa ceinture, avait seulement eu mal quand le corps de Joe s'était cogné contre lui, et le verre qui s'était brisé à côté de lui à cause de l'impact.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher rapidement de la voiture, et fit semblant d'être aussi blessé que tout le monde. Il ferma rapidement les yeux, pas assez fort pour _ne pas _voir ce qui se passait, tandis que quelques Garçons Perdus rejoignaient enfin le SUV. Ils allèrent du côté passager et finirent de casser la vitre pour qu'ils puissent voir clairement le visage de Jeremiah.

« Nous vous attendions les garçons. » dit-l'un tandis qu'il jetait un regard aux Saints dans la voiture. « Et on dirait que tout le gang est là. Nous sommes chanceux. »

« Arrête de jouer et mettons le feu à ces connards, » dit une autre voix. La peur surgit enfin tandis que Kurt mettait deux et deux ensembles. Ça n'allait pas être bon.

Jeremiah se débattit seulement plus fort pour libérer sa jambe, mais la douleur était insupportable. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle un moment, le sang coulant le long de son visage à cause des éclats de verre qui l'avaient coupé.

« Ce n'est pas fini. Je vous le jure. » leur dit-il.

« Je te prie de différer, » répondit la première voix d'un ton moqueur, « c'est vraiment fini. »

Kurt jeta un rapide coup d'œil avec un œil et vit les bandits jeter de l'essence à l'intérieur de la voiture sur Jeremiah qui cria cette fois à plein poumon. Ils en jetèrent sur Joe et sur Xavier, avant d'en mettre tout autour du véhicule.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus soupira profondément tandis que l'odeur commençait à monter vers lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour remarquer que les garçons s'étaient rassemblés devant le véhicule et avaient allumé une allumette, la relâchant sur le capot de la voiture. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement et allèrent dans leur propre véhicule tandis que les flammes se propageaient rapidement sur le SUV.

Une fois que cette voiture et celle qui les avaient heurtés, Kurt défit sa ceinture et ouvrit sa porte, évitant prudemment les flammes du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Jeremiah réalisa que Kurt était libre et cria pour de l'aide, suppliant son vieil ami de faire quelque chose.

Kurt retint son souffle tandis que la fumée devenait plus épaisse et les flammes plus chaudes. Il essaya de réveiller X mais rien ne marchait. Il sortit à la place Joe du véhicule, le trainant rapidement loin des flammes et vers le côté de la route silencieuse. Joe commença à bouger un peu mais ses yeux ne s'étaient pas encore ouverts. Kurt le secoua un moment avant d'abandonner.

Avant de revenir en arrière, il réalisa que les cris de Jeremiah pour de l'aide devenaient de plus en plus faibles. Il prit une profonde respiration et y retourna en courant, la fumée l'aveuglant tandis qu'il essayait de son mieux de sauver son ancien ami. Après l'avoir tiré quelques fois, les flammes arrivèrent sur Jeremiah et il hurla une fois de plus de souffrance. Kurt commença à tousser terriblement mais il ne s'arrêta pas d'essayer, le tirant brutalement mais ne recevant aucun progrès. Deux mains le tirèrent brutalement de la voiture et le plaqua au sol. La fumée devenait seulement pire.

Une fois que Kurt eut arrêté de tousser, il réalisa que c'était Joe qui était heureusement arrivé.

« Nous ne pouvons pas les aider, Kurt. La voiture va brûler ! »

Kurt secoua négativement la tête, reculant lentement du véhicule en flammes tandis qu'il prenait de profondes respirations. « Nous le devons ! »

« Tu entends les sirènes non ? Tu vois ça ? » il montra le SUV, les flammes grandissant de plus en plus. « Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour ça ! Maintenant allons-y ! »

Le garçon aux dreads commença à s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Kurt regarda le SUV quelques instants de plus avant qu'il ne voit les voitures de police et les camions de pompier de ses propres yeux. Il se leva enfin et alla suivre le Saint.

Ils descendaient une ruelle et sautèrent la barrière, Kurt devant aider l'autre à cause de ses blessures de l'accident. Aucun des deux n'étaient sûr d'où ils allaient, mais Kurt avait une idée générale de comment retourner à Lima.

Il montra le chemin pendant quelques blocs, toussant pendant tout le trajet et s'arrêtant même un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Il devait ralentir son rythme tous les quelques pas de toute façon pour que Joe puisse continuer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça putain ? » demanda l'autre adolescent tandis qu'il se retournait pour regarder. Les sourcils de Kurt se haussèrent de suspicion.

« Je n'ai rien entendu. » répondit Kurt.

Joe secoua négativement la tête, se tournant pour regarder dans la ruelle derrière eux. « Non… J'ai absolument entendu des bruits de pas… Kurt pars… »

« Je ne te connais peut-être pas mais je ne vais pas juste te laisser derrière comme ça. » répondit-il, se rapprochant de Joe. Ils étaient allés si loin. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser tomber maintenant.

« Kurt… écoute moi, » commença Joe, « tu dois y aller, okay ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je n'ai plus rien. Toi si. Je vu le garçon sur ton téléphone et je sais que tu as une raison pour y retourner. Je n'en ai pas du tout. Donc pars ! »

« Joe- »

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent rapidement.

« ON NE BOUGE PLUS ! POLICE ! »

Joe poussa Kurt dans la direction opposée, grâce à l'obscurité qu'il y avait. Il espérait que le garçon pourrait retourner à Lima sans se faire prendre.

Kurt s'en alla rapidement et sauta une autre barrière, courant à travers les jardins de quelques personnes et arrivant de l'autre côté. Il ne s'arrêta pas même s'il était immensément fatigué, s'écroulant presque à côté d'une bouche d'incendie sur un bloc de banlieue. Cependant, le garçon continua seulement, tournant au coin dans une zone encore plus sombre quand une voiture de police passa. Il se cacha derrière un camion jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'ils soient passés, et resta là un moment, sortant son téléphone pour encore envoyer un message à Puck.

_**Je suis à 15 minutes du pont. En combien de temps peux-tu aller là-bas ? –Kurt**_

_**Je pars maintenant. Blaine est avec moi, donne nous à peu près 20 minutes. –Puck**_

_**Il y a la police partout donc sois prudent. –Kurt **_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas. –Puck **_

~oOo~

Puck laissa sa tête tomber contre le mur de la chambre de Blaine. Il y avait un silence de mort à part les bruits de pas frénétiques du 9ème année le garçon faisait les cent pas depuis les dernières dix minutes… probablement encore plus longtemps que ça puisque Puck avait seulement été là depuis.

Blaine avait à peine levé les yeux quand Puck était entré dans sa chambre. Après avoir appris que Kurt avait envoyé un message au 11ème année pour lui dire d'aller garder un œil sur lui et sa sœur, Blaine avait pu se détendre en sachant qu'il allait bien. Mais il n'y avait aucune promesse définitive que quelque chose n'arriverai pas, surtout connaissant avec qui il était.

Son esprit revint à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue sur le perron avant que Kurt ne s'en aille et en restait là depuis qu'il était monté dans sa chambre. Il espérait et priait que ceux-ci ne soit pas les derniers moments qu'ils aient eu ensemble… le dernier souvenir qu'il aurait de lui-même et Kurt.

Pendant que l'idée de tout allant bien avait l'air de quelque chose qu'il pourrait adopter, ce n'était pas si facile à croire. Jamais rien ne se passait bien dans sa vie… dans leurs vies. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'ils allaient si bien ensemble. Peu importe la raison, l'idée de perdre Kurt lui serrait la poitrine de plus en plus fort avec chaque respiration. Ça l'effrayait sans fin.

« Blaine mon pote tu me donne le tournis. Relax. »

Le 9ème année s'arrêta un moment, la voix de Puck le surprenant, mais son corps recommença à bouger. Il marcha de long en larges à grands pas à l'entrée de sa chambre. Son cœur continuait de battre très vite pour une raison inconnue sa bouche était plus sèche que du coton.

Puck secoua la tête à cette vue. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire pour assurer au garçon que tout irait bien. Il ne savait ce qu'il ferait s'il était à la place de Blaine, et peut-être que le garçon était à quelques secondes de se stresser et de faire une crise cardiaque mais il s'occupait de la situation mieux que d'autres l'aurait probablement fait. Burt Hummel par exemple.

Quand le portable de Puck vibra, Blaine cessa rapidement ses mouvements. Il regarda droit dans les yeux l'adolescent à crête s'attendant à une sorte de soulagement, une confirmation que Kurt allait toujours bien. Quand Kurt sauta sur ses pied avec un léger sourire, Blaine tomba presque par terre.

« Je vais le chercher. »

« Bon où est-il ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je viens aussi. »

Puck retint fermement le 9ème année par le bras. « Je ne sais pas s'il veut que tu parte. »

« Puck, » avertit Blaine sa voix assurée et les yeux mi-clos, « fais lui savoir que je viens. Il a besoin de moi maintenant et je vais être là-bas. »

Le 11ème année sourit au plus jeune, faisant un signe de tête compréhensif. « Et bien je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi. Je vais lui envoyer tout de suite un message. Allons-y. »

~oOo~

« Tu sens l'essence, mon garçon. Tu n'arriverais pas à savoir quelque chose à propos de voitures en feu par hasard ? »

Joe resta silencieux tandis qu'ils le plaquaient au sol et le menottaient. Il sentit un pied entrer en contact avec ses lèvres, provoquant un grognement de ses lèvres percée, mais il ne donna aucune réponse.

« Oh, tu vois ça Krauss ? Il exerce son droit de garder le silence. Ce n'est pas formidable ? »

L'autre officier qui, pensait Joe, était "Krauss" le mit sur ses pied par les cheveux. Joe grimaça, tandis qu'il était trainé vers une voiture de police et jeté contre.

Rien de ça ne l'ennuyait. Au moins maintenant il ne serait plus dans la rue.

~oOo~

« Il a dit qu'il allait bien, non ? » demanda Finn après que Puck l'ait secoué pour le réveiller pour lui dire ce qui se passait.

« Il va bien. Il n'a pas dit grand-chose mais il est sain et sauf et c'est tout ce qui compte. Blaine et moi allons le chercher. Tu restes ici avec Briana. Ne pars pas. »

Puck tourna son attention vers le 9ème année qui enfilait son manteau et son chapeau. Blaine ne perdit pas de temps à se préparer une fois qu'il avait entendu qu'ils allaient chercher Kurt. Après avoir passé les deux dernières heures sur les nerfs, il voulait seulement revoir son voisin et mettre toutes ses bêtises derrière eux, pour toujours.

Puckerman voulait la même chose. Voir Blaine comme ça n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait revoir un jour. Il pouvait se rappeler de la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur le garçon, comment il était effrayé, se recroquevillant pratiquement derrière Katelyn. Il pouvait se rappeler comment Kurt leur avait dit de surveiller ses arrières, et comment Kurt regardait le 9ème année s'éloigner comme s'il voulait le prendre sur le champ. Mais ce regard s'était lentement transformé en quelque chose d'autre, maintenant le garçon aux yeux bleus était tellement différent de ce qu'il avait été au début de Janvier. Ils étaient tous les deux différents, et ils méritaient cette différence.

Finn se leva et les accompagna jusqu'à la porte. « Appelle-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit. »

Puck hocha la tête, serrant l'épaule de Blaine et le guidant vers son 4x4.

Blaine se mura rapidement dans le silence et Puck lui dit une fois de plus que tout allait bien se passer.

~oOo~

Kurt enleva la veste de sport qu'il portait et la jeta par-dessus le pont et dans l'eau. Il le regarda tomber et faire un splash. Pour une fois, il se sentait libre.

Il s'avachit par terre, toussant plusieurs fois avant de mettre la tête entre ses mains. Puck et Blaine ne conduisait pas assez vite pour lui. Même s'il sentait comme si tout l'esclavage avec Xavier était fini, ce ne serait pas une réalité jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne Blaine dans ses bras encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son père lui faire un regard désapprobateur ou entendu sa sœur le traiter d'idiot. Ce ne serait pas réel jusqu'à ce que Quinn embrasse son front, jusqu'à ce qu'il rit des mouvement de danse "séducteurs" de Finn pendant une soirée, aille dans une autre bagarre avec Puck ou voie les immense lèvres de Sam s'étirer en un sourire à cause d'une blague crétine qu'il s'était fait à lui-même.

Ce ne serait pas réel jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, pour lui montrer que c'était fini. Pour le moment, il était toujours une âme perdu essayant de trouver un chemin de retour.

Il sentit le pistolet à son côté que Jeremiah lui avait donné et grimaça au souvenir. Il se demandait ce qui était arrivé à lui et Xavier – est-ce qu'ils avaient été sauvés à temps ou est-ce qu'ils avaient été perdus à cause de cette stupide bagarre ? Et par-dessus tout cette connerie absolue. Rien de tout ça n'en valait la peine, et il ne pouvait pas être plus reconnaissant de s'être éloigner de cette vie.

Etant donné qu'il était plus de 2 heures du matin, pas beaucoup de gens ne conduisaient vers le pont. C'était une nuit plutôt claire et glaciale, et même s'il avait probablement pu utiliser la chaleur de la veste de sport pour l'instant, il était impossible qu'il la veuille sur son corps une seconde de plus. Il se sentait mieux en étant le désordre frissonnant auquel il était réduit, en opposé à être au chaud en violet et noir.

Les sirènes s'étaient arrêtées. Kurt souffla de l'air chaud dans ses mains, mais il pouvait à peine le sentir. S'il pouvait être à cent pour cent honnête maintenant, il avait une peur bleue. Entendre les cris de Jeremiah et l'air sur le visage de Joe quand il avait dit à Kurt de courir lui faisait vraiment quelque chose. Il aurait plus s'il avait pu, plutôt que de ne pas s'occuper de Jeremiah autant qu'il avait été habitué, et ne connaissant pas du tout Joe, mais les pensées de tout ce qu'il avait perdu lui vinrent à l'esprit et il réalisa que Joe avait absolument raison. Ça n'aurait pas valu la peine en voyant son père et sa sœur dévastés ou les larmes dans les yeux de Blaine.

Il sentit ses yeux se fermer de plus en plus avec chaque seconde qui passait, son corps tremblant régulièrement à cause des rudes températures. Une lumière vive passa devant ses yeux fermés et le son d'un engin s'approcha. Le 11ème année se força à ouvrir les yeux pour voir le 4x4 s'arrêter devant lui, Puck et Blaine en sautant et se précipitant vers lui.

C'était fini.

~oOo~

Katelyn se retrouva à se retourner terriblement dans sa couette violette. Ses oreillers étaient par terre comme ils l'étaient toujours quand elle se réveillait. Etre un dormeur qui bouge n'était jamais drôle.

Elle regarda son portable qui chargeait à côté d'elle et se rappela qu'elle s'était endormie en parlant à Rory. Il lui avait envoyé finalement un message disant bonne nuit, mais elle lui ferait une rapide excuse quand même.

Le réveil sur sa table de nuit disait 2 : 33. Il n'y avait rien que Katelyn détestait plus que se réveiller avant qu'elle n'ait fais ses 8 heures. C'était probablement la pire chose au monde.

Après avoir récuperer ses deux oreillers et redresser un peu son lit, elle décida d'aller en bas pour un verre d'eau – la traduction d'elle et Kurt pour cookies. De l'eau avait été un code pour des cookies depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits et avaient pour but de braquer leurs parents.

Une fois qu'elle fut passée devant la chambre de Kurt, qui était toujours sans porte, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour voir si le garçon était endormi. Même si les lumières étaient éteintes, elle pourrait toujours le voir avec la lumière de la lune qui passait à travers les rideaux, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Se rapprochant de son lit, Katelyn remarqua qu'il n'était nulle part dans la chambre et fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir de façon excessive. Peut-être qu'il s'était encore faufilé chez Blaine. Si leur père l'attrapait, ce serait un problème, mais Kurt s'en ficherait.

Elle descendit les marches et attrapa sa "boisson" avant de retourner en haut et dans sa propre chambre. Katelyn décida d'être assez gentille pour vérifier s'ils étaient toujours éveillés. S'il s'était endormi chez les Anderson, ça ne ferait que rendre Burt encore plus énervé que Kurt ne prenait pas sa punition sérieusement, et alors il serait définitivement dans la niche.

D'abord, elle appela le portable de Blaine, mais ça alla directement à la boite vocale. Ce n'était pas étrange pour Katelyn. Il l'éteignait souvent quand ils étaient ensemble. Au début, ça avait bouleversé la brune, mais elle avait réalisé après une longue conversation avec son frère qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de temps seuls après tout ce qui s'était passé. Quand elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, il avait haussé les épaules et lui avait dit "très bien, Katie. Comme tu veux. Ne sois pas bouleversée quand nous commencerons à- " et alors elle avait procédé à leur donner de l'espace, s'enfuyant de la pièce avec les mains sur ses oreilles.

Ensuite, elle appela Kurt son téléphone sonna trois fois avant que sa voix tremblante ne réponde.

_« A-allo ? »_

_« Kurt ? Tu es chez Blaine ? Je voulais juste te faire savoir de te dépêcher et de revenir avant que Papa ne se réveille. » _

_« O-okay. Je se-serai bientôt là. »_

_« Tu vas bien ? Ta voix- »_

_« Ca va Katie. On se voit b-bientôt okay ? »_

Katelyn hocha la tête comme s'il pouvait la voir. _« Oui. Ok ay. »_

_« Je t'aime. » _

La jeune fille sourit. _« Je t'aime aussi. » _

~oOo~

« Tu es gelé bébé. Où donc est ton manteau ? Tu tousses comme un fou… »

Kurt autorisa Blaine à jeter son manteau pas assez long sur lui tandis qu'il s'allongeait dans la chaleur du garçon. Puck se dépêchait de retourner chez eux pour qu'il puisse parler avec sa petite-amie Quinn qui faisait sauter son téléphone.

« Je l'ai-je-jeté. Je ne pouvais p-plus le p-porter. Et je tousse à cause d-de la fumée. Longue histoire. »

Blaine le resserra contre lui, frottant ses mains de haut en bas du bras du garçon rapidement pour essayer de produire de la chaleur corporelle. De la fumée par contre ?

« Maintenant tu vas attraper froid, Kurt. Tu vas aller directement au lit, okay ? Essaye juste te dormir. La longue histoire peut attendre. J'ai besoin que tu sois d'abord en bonne santé. »

Kurt secoua la tête contre la poitrine de Blaine. Il ne voulait pas aller à la maison dans son lit solitaire dans sa chambre sans porte. Il voulait Blaine. Il voulait profiter de la chaleur de son corps à côté de lui, quelque chose qu'il faisait depuis les dix dernières minutes dans ce 4x4. Maintenant qu'il en avait un peu fini avec tous les conflits, il planifiait de se réjouir des choses qui le rendaient un petit peu heureux.

« Je ne veux pas dormir. Je te veux toi. »

Blaine sourit, se penchant un peu pour presser ses lèvres contre celle du garçon dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu veux survivre ce soir seulement pour rentrer à la maison et te faire engueuler par ton père ? »

Kurt rit un peu mais ça se transforma en plusieurs toux. Blaine ôta les cheveux bruns de son visage froid, se penchant pour embrasser son front. Kurt reprit son sang-froid et commença à parler. « T-tu as raison. Je t'aime, B. »

« Je t'aime bébé. »

_Je ne pleurerais pas. _se dit Puck.

~oOo~

« Tu vois les nouvelles ? Maintenant je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes sauf ces connards n'aient ce qu'ils ont eu. »

Kurt prit un siège à côté de sa sœur et se versa un bol de céréales, écoutant ce que son père disait. Il jeta un regard à la télévision et le présentateur donnait des détails sur une histoire avec le gros titre "Du feu utilisé comme arme dans la violence de gang".

Katelyn leva aussi les yeux, allant dans le salon et s'asseyant à côté de son père. Ils disaient que deux hommes étaient brûlés au troisième degré et étaient en unité de soins intensifs. Ils disaient qu'un homme avait été arrêté et était actuellement interrogé, montrant une photo de Joe à l'écran.

De la chaleur serra la poitrine de Kurt tandis qu'il prenait l'information. Xavier avait eu ce qu'il méritait, mais avoir entrainé les autres vers le bas faisait vraiment mal à Kurt. Et comme il était proche d'être à la télévision et dans le journal en opposé à ici profitant du petit-déjeuner avec son père et sa sœur.

Ça l'ennuyait vraiment qu'ils aient prit Joe pour un suspect. Il était seulement une victime, mais pour une quelconque raison il sentait que le garçon ne se défendrait pas. il était un désordre sans espoir puisqu'il disait qu'il n'avait "rien" pour quoi vivre, donc pourquoi se défendrait-il ? Ces voyons de Garçons Perdus s'en sortirait juste tranquillement.

Kurt détourna les yeux après que le reportage se soit fini et revint à ces céréales. Il versa le reste de lait dans le bol et commença à manger, bien qu'il n'ait absolument pas d'appétit. Burt lui demanderait juste pourquoi il ne mangeait pas et alors il y aurait tout ce truc auquel il ne voulait pas penser aujourd'hui.

« Je suis tellement fier de toi Kurt. Tellement fier que tu ais fait une différence dans ta vie. Ça aurait pu être toi dans cette voiture avec eux, tu sais. » dit son père. Kurt ne leva pas les yeux.

Sa sœur revint à table et reprit son siège.

« Je suis fière de toi aussi. » lui dit-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard et sourit. Kurt ne se sentait pas si fier étant donné qu'il avait été empêtré dans ce réseau en premier lieu, mais il était heureux de ce putain de break.

~oOo~

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui est arrivé à Xavier et Jeremiah. Quelqu'un a du prévenir ces autres gars que les Saints seraient là, non ? Je veux dire sinon… _merde_… sinon ils n'auraient pas pu faire… _mon dieu_… faire ça, non bébé ? »

Kurt passait ses mains sous le t-shirt de Blaine, caressant la peau douce de sa poitrine. Il suça légèrement le lobe d'oreille du 9ème année tandis qu'ils étaient allongés sur le lit de Blaine – Blaine essayant d'avoir tous les détails de la nuit précédente et Kurt essayant de les oublier.

« Quelqu'un l'a probablement fait. Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'importe cependant. Tu as l'air totalement hot aujourd'hui, en passant. » Kurt lécha une ligne contre la pomme d'Adam de son petit-ami, « Est-ce que je te l'ai dit ? »

Il continua à laisser ses mains explorer le corps du garçon. Blaine s'allongea complètement permettant toujours au 11ème année de tâtonner le long de sa poitrine et vers son abdomen, traçant des lignes autour de son nombril. Kurt baissa la tête vers l'estomac de Blaine et commença à le poivrer de doux baisers, autorisant sa langue à sortir de temps en temps.

« Je-je suis juste, » commença Blaine, essayant de penser correctement mais échouant misérablement une fois que les mains du badboy commencèrent à caresser ses cuisses, et que son souffle fut légèrement sur son nombril, « _merde Kurt…_ »

La langue de Kurt sortit entièrement tandis qu'il poussait le t-shirt de Blaine vers le haut, son piercing dansant sur le téton droit du plus jeune avant que le 11ème année ne le prenne entre ses lèvres.

« M-ma mère… elle va bientôt être à la maison bébé. »

Kurt sourit et revint vers les lèvres de Blaine, suçant avec douceur sa lèvre inférieure. Blaine grogna contre lui et se frotta contre la main du plus âgé une fois que Kurt l'ait placée sur le renflement dans son short.

« Allons chez moi… »

~oOo~

« Merci d'avoir appelé American Airlines. Mon nom est Jenna er je serai votre représentant. Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui… j'aimerai acheter un billet pour lundi 15 pour Lima, en Ohio. Première classe, s'il vous plait. »

« J'aimerai vous aider avec ça monsieur. Puis-je avoir votre nom s'il vous plait ? »

« Anthony Anderson. »

~oOo~

**Des jolies reviews s'il vous plait !**


	19. Chapter 19

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/T : Voilà petit chapitre avant que je ne retourne en prison, euh pension ^^' … Donc mon rythme de traduction redeviendra plus lent mais je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous aillez vite les chapitres **

**Je vous envoie du love et profitez bien de ce chapitre )**

**A/N : j'ai toujours des tonnes de choses à dire en tête quand j'écris ces chapitres, mais aussitôt qu'ils sont postés, dans ma caboche, c'est aussi silencieux qu'une souris dans une église.**

**Bon… je vais préparer quelques trucs maintenant. Tout ce chapitre est plutôt cool. Pas de peur. Un petit lemon à cause de Jessica ) comme tu aimes ça j'ai écrit ça. Si personne d'autre ne l'a fait. **

**Cette fiction va peut bientôt arriver à sa fin dans quelques chapitres. Je veux juste dire merci pour être resté avec moi pendant ce voyage et une fois de plus je vous aime. **

**Si vous cherchez Papa Anderson, il ne se montre pas avant le prochain chapitre. **

**Les reviewers, je vous apprécie vraiment vraiment vous et vos parents pour vous avoir. Merci beaucoup. Désolé pour les erreurs, et bien sûr, **

_**Je ne possède rien**_**.**

**Chapitre 19**

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes comme si j'ai quelque chose contre toi personnellement, parce que ce n'est pas ça du tout. Je n'ai jamais ressenti les même choses que toi et dans un monde parfait, peut-être que nous aurions pu. Juste je… je pense juste que tu devrais évoluer. Tu peux trouver quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un qui ressent les mêmes choses pour toi que toi tu ressens pour lui. Nous ne serons jamais à l'endroit que tu veux pour nous. Mais peut-être que c'est pour le mieux. »

Kurt était assis sur la troisième rangée des gradins du parc. A sa gauche était une Sugar en larmes qui apparemment prenait la nouvelle de la relation de Kurt et Blaine plus difficilement que ce que les autres pensaient. Katelyn essayait de rendre ça plus facile pour elle à la requête de Kurt mais la 9ème année niait tout, clamant que si Kurt allait briser son cœur il serait assez homme pour lui dire, parce qu'il était le plus viril qu'elle connaissait.

De l'autre côté de Kurt était assise Quinn qui feuilletait l'un des livres de Sam qu'il avait apporté au parc. Elle était sérieusement inintéressée par la conversation à côté d'elle, toujours incertaine de comment Kurt avait supporté Sugar aussi longtemps.

Sam était une rangée devant eux en train de regarder les gars jouer au basketball tout en écoutant à tour de rôle la conversation entre Kurt et Sugar et celle entre Briana et Katelyn. Quinn jouait avec ses mèches blondes pendant qu'elle feuilletait les pages du livre qu'il avait apporté pour lire, mais il s'en fichait. Entre le match de basket de Finn et Rory contre Puck et Blaine, et les conversations qu'il écoutait, Sam était plus que diverti.

« Kurt… je ne comprends vraiment pas. » répondit Sugar d'une plutôt voix nasale tandis qu'elle tendait sa main douce pour la poser sur celle de Kurt. Le rocker aux yeux bleus baissa les yeux vers leurs mains maintenant entremêlées et se retrouva à lever les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait voir le corps de Sam se convulsant silencieusement de rire une rangée devant lui et il se fit une mentale note de revanche pour plus tard.

Après que Rory l'ait raté, Blaine attrapa la balle et dribbla devant l'irlandais et Finn, la ramenant vers la ligne de tir. Il commença impudemment à faire rebondir la balle autour comme un aspirant Kobe Bryant, faisant des mouvements dans tous les sens et des jeux de jambe exagérés pendant que Finn procédait à l'insulter, disant à Blaine qu'il était toujours nul et toujours un hobbit. Le bouclé la lança à Puck qui avait traversé le terrain tandis que Finn courait pour le rattraper – Rory abandonnant Blaine et allant bloquer Puck. Le garçon avec la crête fit un mouvement exagéré, les feintant et renvoya la balle à un Blaine complètement à découvert. Finn tomba par terre tandis que la balle allait droit dans le panier.

« Faute ! Faute ! » cria Finn, se levant du sol et épousseta ses vêtements. « Artie tu es supposé être l'arbitre ! Tu as vu ça ? »

Artie se retourna de là où il flirtait avec deux filles et sourit. « Oh nan je n'ai rien vu, mais tu es bon bro. Continue à jouer. »

Finn se renfrogna tandis que le garçon ajustait ses lunettes et revenait à la conversation avec ses amies.

« Pas de veine, Frankenteen. Et personne n'a fait de fautes. Tu crains juste. » se vanta Puck, courant derrière la ligne et frappant Blaine sur les fesses avant d'attraper la balle que Rory examinait.

« J'ai vu cette connerie, Noah ! » avertit Kurt de là où il était assis avec les autres.

Briana cria quelques mots d'encouragements à son petit-ami, applaudissant bruyamment et jouant le rôle de la cheerleader aujourd'hui aussi. « C'est okay bébé ! Vas-y ! »

Les garçons continuèrent à jouer, et Kurt et Sugar continuèrent leur conversation, plus pour la contrariété de Kurt, l'ennui de Quinn, et le divertissement de Sam.

« Donc ce que tu es en train de me dire est que c'est fini ? Tu romps avec moi la veille de la Saint Valentin ? » demanda-t-elle avec des yeux brillants.

Kurt n'était même pas sûr de comment il devrait répondre. Ça l'effrayait de voir à quel point la jeune fille était investie dans leur relation imaginaire. « Comment as-tu compris _ça _avec tout ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Pardonne-moi si je ne saisis pas tout ça. C'est juste tellement soudain Kurt, » dit la 9ème année, caressant toujours la main de son "amoureux". Kurt leva seulement les yeux vers son petit-ami sautant autour du terrain son cerveau s'engageant dans des pensées moins que sainte pendant que Sugar continuait son excuse.

« Tu arrives ici dans une relation avec quelqu'un que je considérais comme un ami et ensuite tu précipites ça sur moi… »

Kurt soupira. « J'aimerai savoir comment se connecter avec toi parce qu'expliquer les choses lentement n'a pas marché ces deux dernières années. Je veux dire comment pourrions-nous un jour marcher quand je t'explique quelque chose pendant des heures et que tu choisis toujours de négliger mes mots. Tu dois écouter ton partenaire pour qu'une relation marche, tu ne penses pas ? »

La 9ème année retira enfin sa main et détourna le regard vers sa nouvelle Némésis. Qu'est-ce _qu'il _avait qu'elle n'avait pas ? Bon… ouais, un pénis… mais elle était douce comme lui et passionnée, poussée… sa détermination pour qu'elle aille avec Kurt pouvait attester ce fait. « Je n'arrive juste pas à croire que Blaine me trahirait. Il sait ce que je ressens pour toi. »

« Et bien je ressens la même chose pour lui, Sugar, seulement en moins terrifiant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'intéresse pas à quelqu'un qui aime un peu moins les bites ? Comme Artie par exemple… »

Sugar fronça le nez à cette pensée, mais Kurt se contenta de continuer. « Vous deux êtes tout le temps ensemble et il est manifestement dans ton équipe. »

« Je ne sais pas, » commença la jeune fille tandis qu'elle jouait avec les perles fabuleuses autour de son cou, « Ça a été toi et seulement toi pendant tellement longtemps. » Sam renifla ouvertement et même Quinn fit un sourire. « Et comment peux-tu être sûr que Artie n'aime pas les garçons ? »

Kurt jeta sa tête en arrière de ce qui semblait être de la défaite et Sugar se demanda si peut-être elle avait gagné. Peut-être qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre et il avait réalisé qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Ce que fit Kurt ensuite prouva le contraire.

« ARTIE ! »

Le 9ème année qui était en train de se faire réprimander par Finn pour ne pas avoir dit faute encore une fois pour quelque chose qui n'était encore une fois pas une faute se retourna à l'appel de son nom. Rory prit cette opportunité pour courir vers les gradins et prendre une gorgée de Gatorade que Katelyn lui tendait.

« Quoi de neuf bro ? » cria-t-il en réponse.

Kurt se détourna de Quinn sui lui faisait un regard d'avertissement et l'ignora complètement. « Est-ce que tu aimes les bites ? »

Tout le monde se retourna pour le regarder. Blaine haussa un sourcil en question mais il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir savoir de quoi le garçon sur les gradins parlait. Puck et Finn avaient l'air plus confus que jamais, rien de nouveau n'était là cependant. Kate regarda Artie d'un air curieux après que Rory ait prit une gorgée et du Gatorade bleu atterrit sur le sol. Briana qui avait commencé à avancer vers son petit-ami se retourna et fit à Kurt un regard encore une fois étrange, mais laissa tomber quand elle vit le visage amusé de Sam.

« Erm… je ne peux pas dire que c'est le cas, boss. »

Blaine jeta la balle dans le panier. « Ne dis rien avant d'avoir essayé. »

A ça, Rory commença vraiment à s'étouffer avec sa boisson et Kate se moqua de lui, lui tapant dans le dos en espérant de lui donner un peu d'aide.

« Tu vois, » commença Kurt, un sourire d'espoir dansant sur son visage. « Célibataire et hétéro. Tout ce que je ne suis pas. » Il mit sa capuche un petit peu plus bas sur ses oreilles avant de passer son bras autour de Quinn qui s'adossa d'un air fatigué contre lui.

Sugar haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas fan de l'idée de laisser Kurt s'en aller parce qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs et il finirait seulement par avoir le cœur brisé. Personne ne pouvait l'aimer comme elle le faisait, et comme elle l'avait fait depuis les deux dernières années.

« J'y penserai. »

Sam retint un sourire, tournant rapidement son corps et jetant un coup d'œil aux trois amis derrière lui.

« Donc, » continua-t-elle avec un air triste sur le visage, « c'est un au-revoir ? »

« J'en ai peur. » lui dit Kurt, fermant la bouche. La 9ème année l'empoignant dans un câlin désespéré et l'amour de sa vie restait seulement là, regardait Blaine qui envoyait un regard amusé au groupe. A ce moment, Sam riait ouvertement et Quinn se retrouva à se joindre à son manager.

Briana marcha vers les garçons sur le terrain demandant gentiment si elle pouvait avoir la balle. Finn arracha la balle des mains de son frère, dont les sourcils triangulaires se haussèrent en une grimace, et la tendit à sa petite-amie. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour s'embrasser un moment et tout le monde détourna le regard d'un air gêné et puis se regardèrent entre eux. Blaine trouva un caillou dans lequel taper dans un coin. Peu importe le nombre de fois où ils procédaient à partager des baisers débraillés devant lui, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de le supporter.

« Rappelle-moi de m'arracher les yeux quand nous partirons. » dit Kurt à Sam avec un regard écœuré. Sam sortit son téléphone et marqua "rappeler à Kurt de s'arracher les yeux" dans ses notes.

Briana dribbla la balle plusieurs fois avant de tirer. Blaine alla vers Kate et Rory entre-temps, partageant une petite conversation pendant qu'il essayait de son mieux d'être fouineur. Ils ne laissaient pas beaucoup glisser de tout leur comportement suspicieux criant qu'ils étaient en relation.

Briana lança quelques fois de plus et Artie attrapa le dernier, sautant vers la ligne à trois points. Puck le traqua et lui enleva la balle aussitôt que le 9ème année essaya de tirer. La balle de basket s'en alla de l'autre côté du terrain de basket.

Artie fit au garçon à crête un regard incrédule. « Est-ce que c'était nécessaire ? Es-tu dans la NBA ? Est-ce que tu reçois un chèque pour faire ça ? Des sous de Nike ? Si non ça n'en valait pas la peine. »

Blaine courut récupérer la balle puisqu'il était le plus proche pour ça. Après quelques pas, il remarqua Dave Karofsky avançant doucement, les mains dans ses poches et les yeux regardant l'herbe. Un Golden Retriever blanc marchait à ses côtés et parfois sautait sur la jambe du garçon essayant de recevoir un peu d'attention. Dave chassa le chien et continua son rythme lent, regardant le sol.

Blaine se pencha pour ramasser la balle et la tint sous son bras droit. Dave jeta un regard bref aux alentours pour voir où son chien était allé quand il vit le bouclé le regardant. Ça le prit au dépourvu de voir le garçon là, et ensuite il devint nerveux quand il vit tout le reste de ceux qui étaient là aussi, BBR, la sœur cheerleader de Blaine, la petite sœur de Kurt, tous ses amis… et autour d'eux n'était pas un endroit auquel il était préparé à être. Mais pour une quelconque raison, peut-être l'air suppliant sur le visage de Blaine, Dave força ses jambes à se diriger vers le plus jeune. Il rejoint l'autre côté de la barrière à laquelle Blaine faisait face et fit un sourire triste et effrayé.

« Hey, » salua Blaine, observant le visage fatigué du garçon et les immenses cernes sous ses yeux. Dave baissa les yeux vers le sol un moment avant que ses yeux ne croisent ceux noisette devant lui. Heureusement, Blaine ne le regardait pas avec un air accusateur ou dégoûté, mais du même air que Dave imaginait le garçon regarder ses amis.

« Hey. » répondit-il simplement, surpris de sa voix rauque. Le garçon n'avait pas parlé depuis des heures, donc c'était attendu pensa-t-il.

Blaine déglutit, jetant un regard bref derrière lui pour voir que son groupe d'amis ne lui accordaient toujours pas d'attention, donc il continua à discuter. « Je suis désolé pour Xavier. » déclara-t-il franchement.

Un haussement d'épaule fut la seule action qu'il obtint. « Le karma n'était pas désolé, je suppose. Merci quand même. » ajouta-t-il.

Les deux restèrent silencieux un moment et Dave maudit le niveau de maladresse. Il voulait vraiment s'en aller cependant. Si Kurt se mettait à lever les yeux et voyait Blaine lui parler, ce ne serait pas bon d'en dire plus. Blaine semblait plutôt s'en ficher par contre. Il continua la conversation.

« Où sont tes amis ? Je ne les ai pas vus ces derniers temps. »

Karofsky sourit pour la première fois depuis deux jours la dernière fois étant probablement quand il avait vu Blaine et Finn ce jour-là avant les cours et que le 9ème année l'avait remercié pour le petit avertissement qu'il avait donné concernant son frère Xavier. « Oh, ces gars. Ils ne trainent plus avec moi… après qu'on se soit fait tabasser au Green Hall et tout… »

Blaine gloussa un peu tandis qu'il regardait le chien de l'imposant 11ème année courir sur le terrain derrière lui. « Ouais, et bien… » Karofsky sourit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te joins pas à nous ? » continua Blaine plein d'espoir, ses yeux dorés brillant. « Nous faisons juste des tirs et des trucs… »

« Oh non, je promène juste mon chien. » Les yeux de Blaine se voilèrent un peu. « D'ailleurs, ils me détestent. Je ne les blâme pas, toi non plus, si tu me détestes aussi… mais je fais juste une promenade. »

« DÉPÈCHE TOI AVEC LA BALLE LE BOUCLÉ ! » cria Puck, se retournant pour voir ce qui prenait si longtemps.

Le groupe derrière les garçons remarqua enfin que Blaine parlait à l'un des plus vieux ennemis d'eux-mêmes et de Kurt et ils se tendirent. Kurt se leva des gradins et descendit, regardant attentivement. La barrière était entre eux donc rien n'arrivait, et ils semblaient tous les deux être calmes et presque… amicaux… C'était contre son meilleur jugement mais le garçon aux yeux bleus garda ses distances pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Bon si tu changes d'avis- »

Karofsky remarqua que le groupe le regardait avec des regards moins qu'aimants et secoua rapidement la tête pour dire non. « Je te verrais plus tard. »

Blaine le regarda s'éloigner, tapotant sa jambe pour que le chien le suive. Le 9ème année fronça un peu les sourcils, souhaitant que les choses puissent être un peu différentes. Il se retourna et revint vers le groupe de dix qui le poignardait des yeux. Tous, excepté peut-être Finn, le regardait d'un air interrogateur mais Blaine les ignora, jetant la balle dans le panier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Finn au plus jeune, avançant vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Kurt alla sur le terrain avec un air sérieux sur le visage essayant de son mieux de discerner si son petit-ami allait bien.

« J'ai juste dis bonjour, pas de grosse affaire. » répondit-il. Puck attrapa la balle au rebond et la tint fermement. Il était sur le point de parler mais Kurt lui fit rapidement un avertissement prudent et assez énervé.

« Rien n'a changé maintenant. Je ne veux toujours pas que tu sois près de lui - »

« Est-ce que tu t'es un jour arrêter pour penser à ce qu'il peut ressentir ? » demanda Blaine tandis qu'il se tournait pour lui faire face. Il s'assura de tenir le regard ferme du 11ème année avant de continuer. « Il a été négligé et maltraité par quelqu'un qu'il admirait depuis toujours… ce même quelqu'un qu'il a presque perdu il y a deux jours dans une inutile guerre de gang. Il mettait ses frustrations sur les gens pour qu'il puisse être à la hauteur des standards plein de haine de son grand frère. » Kurt avait l'air inintéressé, mais Blaine savait qu'il montrait son point de vue. « Maintenant il réalise à quel point il était stupide et il veut une seconde chance… il veut évoluer. Ça ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais. »

Tous ceux autour de lui, énervé ou pas, comprenaient définitivement ce qui était dit. Il n'y avait pas tellement de différence entre Kurt et Dave. Ils avaient tous les deux fait ça parce qu'ils étaient blessés, et les deux blessaient d'innombrables personnes dans le processus. Et maintenant ils voulaient tous les deux faire une différence dans leur vie. Kurt avait le soutien de ceux qui l'aimaient. Dave n'avait pas vraiment quelqu'un d'autre pour lui montre ce soutien.

« Tout le monde ici te donne ton droit à la rédemption, bébé. Tu sais que nous t'aimons tous. Tout ce que je demande est sur la stupidité du passé… tous les ridicules querelles et bagarres… arrête-les, et mets-les derrière toi. »

« Connerie, » répondit Puck, laissant la balle tomber au sol. « Merde. Nous ne voulons pas être amis avec un de ces connards de Murdock. »

« Alors ne le soyez pas. » Blaine haussa les épaules tandis qu'il donnait une simple réponse. « Mais comme je disais, la stupidité doit s'arrêter. C'est tout ce que je dis. »

Kurt, qui avait gardé ses yeux céruléens fixés sur son petit-ami pendant tout ce temps leur permirent de se diriger vers Karofsky sur le champ derrière le terrain de basketball et puis vers leur groupe d'amis. Puck avait toujours l'air plutôt en colère, Finn indifférent, Katelyn pleine d'espoir, que Kurt écoute possiblement, et Sam avait l'air un peu énervé. C'était probablement parce qu'il se plaignait encore tous les jours de ce que les sportifs lui avaient fait récemment, et comment ses côtes étaient toujours endolories, surtout la nuit et comment Christie n'essayait toujours pas de renoncer. Quinn alla derrière eux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami parfaitement coiffé.

« Dieu merci ton petit-ami est plus intelligent que toi. »

Quelques-uns d'entre eux sourirent et Blaine s'éloigna pour ramasser la balle. Kurt fit signe à tout le monde de le suivre. « Partons d'ici les gars. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher Rory, Artie et Sugar parlant dans un groupe, Puck avec Sam dans un autre, Blaine avec sa sœur Briana, et Kurt avec Quinn, Finn et sa sœur Katelyn. Lui et Kate étaient main dans la main tandis qu'elle parlait à Quinn à propos de remplacer Kurt dans BBR parce qu'elle pouvait maintenant jouer mieux que lui pendant que Finn et Kurt avaient leur propre conversation privée.

« Il a changé tu sais. Je veux dire… je ne vais probablement pas être bientôt son ami mais je pourrais le voir. »

Kurt hocha la tête aux mots du plus grand. Il était compréhensif de ce que Blaine avait eu à dire, acceptant la façon dont il se comportait envers le jeune homme peu importe à quel point ils avaient de l'aversion l'un envers l'autre. Si quelqu'un les avait comparé à un couple il y a quelques semaines il leur aurait probablement arraché la tête, mais après tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers temps, ils travaillaient tous les deux pour le même but – ce but de grandir et de vivre un moment de maturité.

A la sortie du parc, Kurt s'excusa à ses amis et ils le regardèrent courir vers Dave. L'autre 11ème année était assis sur l'herbe en train de regarder son chien courir, reniflant ici et là avant de décider enfin de prendre la balle qu'il avait lancée une minute auparavant. Quand il vit Kurt s'approcher, il se tendit un peu et se mit en mode défensif. Puck et les autres regardaient silencieusement.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda nonchalamment Kurt une fois qu'il l'eut enfin rejoint. Dave ne fit pas de contact avec les yeux au début, mais après quelques instants, il risqua un regard vers le rocker portant un bonnet vert et un sweat allant avec. Kurt le regarda d'un air interrogateur tout en attendant une réponse, se demandant pourquoi ça lui prenait si longtemps. Lui, Puck, et Wes ne l'avait pas tabasser aussi fort, n'est-ce pas ?

« Hey, » dit-il enfin, « rien de spécial. Toi ? »

« Pareil. » dit Kurt, baissant les yeux vers ses bottes. « Je suis désolé pour X. »

« Il va bien aller. Il sera terrifié à vie mais… il va s'en remettre. »

Kurt hocha la tête. Au moins X n'aura plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour avoir mis quelqu'un enceinte.

Il jeta un regard bref à ses amis Puck et Sam lui faisant toujours des regards désapprobateurs, Quinn lui faisant un regard l'avertissant de jouer gentil, Finn ayant l'air impressionné qu'ils ne se soient pas encore déchirés en petits morceaux, Artie regardant le cul d'une fille qui passait, Sugar pleurant toujours, Briana ayant l'air de s'en foutre toujours de ce que faisait Kurt, sa sœur appuyée contre Rory qui la regardait avec beaucoup d'admiration… _intéressant, _et par-dessus tout, Blaine, qui lui souriait fièrement. Il sourit en retour avant de regarder de nouveau le 11ème année dont le chien ramenait la balle pleine de bave.

« Comment il s'appelle ? » demanda Kurt tandis que le chiot commençait à familiariser avec lui, reniflant l'odeur du garçon aux yeux bleus.

Dave les regarda avec un sourire de travers. « C'est une fille. Luna Lovegood. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil et ne put empêcher le sourire qui apparaissait sur son visage. « Tu déconnes. »

Dave rit seulement, son visage devenant rose d'embarras. « Non pas du tout, en fait. Quand je l'ai eue j'ai su qu'elle était une Serdaigle. Son nom devait s'accorder. »

Kurt sourit, se penchant pour jouer avec le chien. « Tu es ridicule. »

« Ouais, » approuva Dave, détournant le regard vers toutes les autres personnes jouant aussi avec leurs chiens. « Ecoutes, » commença-t-il, ce qui fit lever des yeux attentifs à Kurt, « Je suis désolé pour tout… vraiment. Je me suis conduit comme un crétin tous les jours de ma vie et le mot regret n'est probablement pas un terme assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens. »

Kurt hocha la tête, frottant le labrador blanc derrière les oreilles. « Je te comprends. Nous avons tous les deux eu nos moments. Je suis désolé aussi. »

Dave hocha aussi la tête et Kurt se releva. Dave fit pareil, montrant la balle à son chien et la jetant à travers le parc pour qu'elle la rapporte.

« Je te vois à l'école lundi ? »

Kurt sourit, acquiesçant tandis qu'il tendait la main pour que Dave la prenne. « A plus. »

~oOo~

« Okay donc pourquoi est-ce que je dois tout dire ? » demanda Quinn tandis que le groupe se tenait à l'extérieur du magasin automobile Hummel's Tire and Lube. Sam et Kurt venait juste de lui dire le plan elle devait aller à l'intérieur et être normale, supplier Burt de laisser Kurt jouer au Green Hall le lendemain, et ensuite ils partiraient et iraient répéter. Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens pour que ça marche si elle ne pouvait pas le faire.

« Parce que entre nous tous mon père t'aime le plus. » lui dit Kurt d'un ton évident comme si c'était le fait le plus réel que le monde n'avait jamais connu.

« Et Katie ? » rétorqua Quinn, montrant du doigt la jeune fille se tenant à côté de son meilleur ami Blaine, ressemblant en quelques sortes à un cerf devant les phares d'une voiture.

« Oh non peux pas, Quinnie. » commença-t-elle, « J'ai mangé toute la crème Boston qui était sur la douzaine de donuts que papa a acheté l'autre soir. Il ne m'a pas parlé depuis. »

Briana interrompit de là où elle se tenait en train d'éloigner par une tape les lèvres de Finn de son cou. « Il n'a rien contre moi, tu sais. »

Kurt la regarda très ennuyé. « Pourquoi tu es là au fait ? »

Elle le repoussa rudement tandis que tout le monde riait.

« Okay, » dit Quinn, ayant l'air abattue, « c'est stupide mais okay. »

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, ils étaient 11. Les employés levèrent les yeux au ciel et revinrent à leurs travails. Ils savaient que Kurt et ses amis de BBR venaient souvent les embêter et ils n'étaient pas de grands fans. Une fois, Puck avait remplacé leurs outils par ceux de Fisher Price et aucun n'avait été amusé.

Burt leva les yeux de là où il travaillait avec John, l'oncle de Kurt et Katelyn, le frère d'Elizabeth. « Bien, bien, bien, regardez qui est venu pour aider un samedi. » Kurt et Kate sourirent tandis que leur père continuait, cette fois distribuant des tâches.

« Okay, Kate… Tu peux donner une pause à Betty et prendre les appels. Puck, va aider avec la voiture là-bas. Quelqu'un a fait un gros accident et nous devons réparer la porte de leur côté passager pour réussir à les fermer correctement. Blaine tu sais tout à propos de comment fermer une porte donc tu es en tête pour aider avec ça. » Blaine lança un regard à Kurt et Sam qui riaient et ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus pour travailler papa, » dit Kurt avec un sourire crétin.

« Oh et bien le garage des Hummel n'accepte pas les flâneurs. Désolé les enfants. »

Finn poussa Quinn devant avant que le père de Kurt ne les jette dehors. Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais mais elle fit la routine qu'elle avait répétée dans sa tête.

« Bonjour M. Hummel. »

« Salut, Quinnie. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ma puce ? »

Elle jeta un regard à Kurt qui avec son petit-ami Puck lui jetaient des regards très encourageants. « Demain nous avons un concert à 10 heures, quelques heures après le couvre-feu d'une certaine personne et nous nous demandions- »

« Demain comme dans dimanche ? Le dimanche qui vient avant lundi qui se trouve être un jour d'école ? » interrompit Burt, levant les yeux de là où il travaillait sous le capot. Oncle John sourit.

« Oui. Ce demain. » répondit nerveusement Puck.

Burt essuya ses mains dans un torchon et se tourna pour faire face au large groupe de jeunes. « Kurt a une punition. »

« Nous le savons, » répondit Quinn avec un peu de désespoir dans la voix, « Mais s'il vous plait, ça voudrait dire le monde pour nous… »

« Papa… j'ai fait des erreurs. » dit sombrement Kurt. « S'il te plait ne les punis pas aussi. Ils ont travaillé vraiment dur. »

« C'est le cas pour tous ici, » ajouta Finn.

Burt s'excusa auprès de son employé/beau-frère et fit un signe à son fils ainé pour qu'il le suive. « Viens dans mon bureau gamin. »

Kurt regarda ses amis ayant l'air nerveux derrière lui et dit silencieusement "souhaitez-moi bonne chance" avant d'emboiter le pas à son père.

Burt s'adossa contre son bureau regardant Kurt fermer la porte derrière eux et le garçon lui fit un sourire innocent. Il aimait sans fin son fils et ça le tuerait de refuser au garçon cette opportunité après que lui et BBR aient travaillé si dur pour ça.

« Je sais que tu es toujours bouleversé à cause de moi. » commença Kurt. Son père le fit taire.

« Non. Je veux juste m'assurer que rien de ça n'arrive encore. »

Kurt baisse la tête. « Ça n'arrivera pas, et je comprends ma punition mais ça c'est quelques chose que nous aimons faire et je me sens assez mal. Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent à cause de ma stupidité. »

« Les mardis et jeudis après l'école. Tu seras là jusqu'à 17 heures. »

Kurt hocha la tête. Son père continua.

« Dimanche, tu feras de 9 heures à 14. »

Kurt hocha encore une fois la tête. « Oui, papa. »

Burt le regarda d'un air inquisiteur avant de reparler. Il semblait être sincère et heureusement Kurt avait montré tellement d'amélioration. « Quand est-ce que ce concert finit ? »

« A minuit. »

« Je veux que tu sois rentré à minuit quinze. »

Kurt sourit. « Papa c'est impossible. »

« Très bien. Minuit dix-sept. »

Il passe son bras sur le dos de son fils puis le conduit en dehors du bureau et dans la boutique. Kurt met son bras autour des épaules de son père en réponse.

« Ce truc de porte était de ma faute, en passant. »

Burt sourit légèrement. « Oh je sais. J'aime juste faire passer un dur moment à ce garçon. Il a peur si facilement. »

~oOo~

« Une fois de plus depuis le début les gars ! » cria Finn. Ils étaient dans le garage de Kurt répétant pour leur concert du lendemain soir. Sugar, Rory, et Katelyn étaient allés dans la chambre de Blaine chez les Anderson pour jouer à la PS3 pendant que Blaine lui-même était chez les Hummel en train de regarder la télévision sur le sofa. Briana était dehors avec les Cheerios bien sûr, et le groupe répétait avec diligence depuis quelques heures.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel mais décida de continuer, pinçant ses cordes parfaitement pendant qu'ils refaisaient la chanson une fois de plus. Quinn était magnifique, comme sur toutes les chansons qu'ils répétaient pour le concert du lendemain, donc comme d'habitude Kurt pensait que les répétitions supplémentaires étaient triviales. Il pensait souvent ça cependant, surtout aujourd'hui quand son petit-ami était chez lui avec un peu de chance nu, mais il pouvait toujours rêver.

Ils finirent la chanson sans se tromper et Kurt posa rapidement sa guitare avant que quelqu'un ne puisse demander de faire une autre chanson. « Je vais aux toilettes. »

« Menteur. » cria Finn tandis que le garçon courait pratiquement dans la maison.

Blaine était affalé sur le canapé en train de regarder la chaine de sport, portant toujours des vêtements pour une quelconque raison quand Kurt entra dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux et sourit et l'action fit battre le cœur de Kurt un peu plus vite. Blaine était à lui et seulement à lui et ça semblait irréel mais plus que parfait.

« Vous avez l'air génial d'ici. J'ai hâte d'être demain. »

« Je sais que tu es ici parce que tu essayes d'entendre notre liste de chanson pour demain soir tricheur. Les prochaines fois tu seras avec tes ringards d'amis. » dit doucement Kurt tandis qu'il se glissait à côté du 9ème année sur le canapé.

« En fait, » dit Blaine avec un sourire, « je suis ici parce que j'avais hâte de t'embrasser. » Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. « Et je voulais des réponses à pourquoi Sugar pleurait tout à l'heure. Je ne peux pas être dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle m'a fusillé du regard pendant tout le trajet de retour. »

Kurt rit contre les lèvres de Blaine avant de rendre le baiser un peu plus profond. « Nous avons fini les choses, malheureusement. Qu'elle est cette chanson qu'a chantée Jesse McCartney ? She's no you ? »

« Oh mon dieu. » Blaine rit, se reculant. « Tu es ringard. »

« Mais tu es délicieux, » répondit rapidement Kurt, suivant son petit-ami de l'autre côté du sofa et se mettant à califourchon sur lui, suçant sa lèvre inférieure lentement. Blaine s'assit en roulant des yeux avant que le 11ème année ne s'assoit pour le regarder.

« Tu sais, je suis content que tu m'ais fais voir la lumière concernant Dave. Je doute que nous serons les meilleurs amis du monde ou quoi que ce soit comme ça mais je me sens un peu plus léger de ne plus vouloir le tabasser quand je le vois. »

Blaine hocha la tête avec un regard amusé. « Je comprends… je crois. Mais je suis content pour toi. Tu portes bien trop de bagages… vous deux en fait, et il était temps avec X en dehors du chemin de te laisser aller. »

Kurt sourit. « Ta sagesse m'excite là. »

« Est-ce que tu vas arrêter ? » Blaine rit tandis que son petit-ami se penchait pour embrasser son cou. « Je me sens bizarre d'être assis sur le canapé avec ton père ou ta sœur sachant ce qu'il se passe chaque fois que nous sommes ici seuls. »

« Okay, c'est la dernière fois je te le jure. Mon père a dit qu'il ramènerait ma porte à la maison. Je l'ai vue dans son bureau tout à l'heure. »

Blaine sourit. « Je suis toujours énervé contre toi pour avoir fait ça en passant. Il me déteste maintenant. »

Kurt fredonna en réponse tandis qu'ils commençaient à encore s'embrasser, ses lèvres bougeant lentement le long des autres. Blaine commença à défaire les boutons du sweat de Kurt pendant que le plus âgé se concentrait pour dominer le baiser. Sa langue entra impatiemment dans la bouche de Blaine et sa main se leva vers les boucles, les agrippant avec précaution. Le 9ème année sourit à comment c'était relaxant d'avoir Kurt caressant avec douceur ses cheveux comme ça.

Blaine rejoint le dernier bouton et Kurt s'arrêta un moment pour enlever d'un coup d'épaule le sweater. Il jeta son bonnet quelque part dans la direction opposée et sa mordit la lèvre inférieure à ce qui arriva ensuite. Blaine passa son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et sourit à l'air affamé dans les yeux sombres du 11ème année. L'action fut suivie par son petit-ami, enlevant aussi son t-shirt avant de mettre en contact leurs poitrines nues. Le contact fit se fermer les yeux de Blaine tandis qu'il se sentait grandir à la chaleur entre eux.

Le souffle chaud de Kurt chatouillait son cou et Blaine frissonna d'anticipation. Il laissa le bout de ses doigts descendre le long du dos de Kurt et effleura le jean serré du garçon avant de le serrer fermement. Kurt se frotta contre lui avec des grognements bas tandis qu'il mordait son épaule musclée.

Le son de la télévision commençait à ennuyer vraiment Kurt donc il arrêta ses mouvements pour attraper la télécommande. Blaine n'était pas fan de l'absence donc il se pencha pour le suivre, ses mains agrippant toujours les fesses de Kurt et ses lèvres plaçant des baisers contre sa poitrine. Kurt éteignit la tête avant de baisser les yeux vers le garçon en-dessous de lui ; le plus jeune passant sa langue sur sa poitrine pâle et sensible et suçant légèrement. Il passa de demi-dur à dur en quelques millisecondes juste en regardant ces actions, sentant les lèvres chaudes de Blaine contre sa peau douce, sentant ses mains caresser ses fesses et frotter ses cuisses.

Blaine leva une main pour défaire la boucle de ceinture de Kurt tandis qu'il se rallongeait contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Ses yeux bougèrent la poitrine de son petit-ami vers ses lèvres et droit dans ses yeux. Ils continuèrent à se tenir du regard tandis que Blaine défaisait enfin le jean du 11ème année et caressait le garçon à travers son boxer. Kurt gémit et se lécha les lèvres pendant que la main de Blaine passait la frontière de son boxer et prenait l'érection de l'adolescent dans sa main.

« Merde, B… » grogna Kurt, posant une main sur le corps de Blaine et l'autre contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Il l'utilisa comme levier pour se frotter contre l'érection déformant le pantalon de son petit-ami et sourit quand l'autre main de Blaine monta pour agripper sa hanche et les rapprocher encore plus. Il sentait les hanches de Blaine se lever pour rencontrer les siennes tandis qu'il se pressait plus fort contre la paume de Blaine.

« Tu ne… veux pas venir dans ton jean… laisse-moi m'occuper de ça… »

Blaine avait les lèvres séparées et les yeux fermés, respirant fortement tandis que ses jambes tremblaient avec chaque mouvement de ses hanches. Il hocha la tête, passant son pouce sur le gland de Kurt et souriant à cause du gémissement que ça provoqua.

Kurt se pencha pour embrasser rapidement son petit-ami avant de se lever de ses genoux et se mit plus bas sur le canapé. Il défit lentement et d'un air taquin le bouton du pantalon de Blaine avant de les lui enlever ainsi que son boxer.

Blaine commença désespérément à donner des coups de hanche dans l'air quand Kurt déposa de doux baisers le long de sa longueur. Le garçon aux yeux bleus rit contre lui, agrippant le garçon par la base et léchant de petits "K" sur la veine sous le gland. Blaine grogna de frustration, suppliant pratiquement son petit-ami de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour le soulager.

« _J'ai besoin de toi_… »

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? » demanda Kurt, branlant lâchement Blaine avec une main et passant sa langue le long de la fente du gland, recueillant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui était là.

Blaine prit ses deux mains, les fourra dans les cheveux de Kurt et le poussant sur son pénis. Kurt gémit contre lui et les vibrations envoyèrent un frisson dans le corps de Blaine tandis qu'il luttait pour ne pas se rapprocher du fond de la gorge de son petit-ami au-delà la chaude, humide, chaleur serrée de sa bouche. Le piercing de la langue de Kurt caressait le dessous de sa verge et les yeux de Blaine roulèrent dans leurs orbites tandis qu'il jouait dans les cheveux châtains qui étaient habituellement si parfaitement coiffés.

« _Mon dieu… juste comme ça Kurt…_ »

Kurt prit plus profondément la queue de Blaine, laissant le bout heurter le fond de sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir le 9ème année trembler sous lui et ses mains le guidant de haut en bas tandis qu'il se laissait gémir à cause de sa dureté de temps en temps.

Blaine laissa sortir des gémissements sans aucun sens mélangés avec le nom de Kurt alors qu'il se sentait se rapprocher. Les mains du 11ème année commencèrent à errer contre ses cuisses et sur sa poitrine pendant que Kurt le suçait plus fort et plus vite. Son piercing à la langue continuait à lui fournir du plaisir de toutes les bonnes manières et ce ne fut pas long pour que Blaine gémisse bruyamment relâchant son sperme dans la bouche vorace autour de lui. Kurt avala tout, s'éloignant avec un "pop" après avoir passé sa langue autour du gland hyper sensible de Blaine et sourit à l'air ridiculement satisfait sur le visage de son petit-ami.

Blaine retrouva un souffle normal après quelques instants et c'est quand il vit Kurt se moquer pratiquement de lui. L'impudent fils de pute faisait toujours ça après avoir retourné le monde de Blaine mais ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose quand le bouclé retournait la faveur. Et c'est juste ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Il rapprocha Kurt par les hanches et sourit à son air intrigué, s'agenouillant sur le sol devant lui.

« A ton tour. »


	20. Chapter 20

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**Chapitre 20**

« Je pourrais aller pour un hot dog. »

« Non mec, un cubain. C'est quand la dernière fois où tu as eu un bon sandwich cubain mec ? »

Kurt marchait main dans la main avec Quinn derrière Puck et Finn en s'assurant de les ignorer. Tout ce dont ils parlaient était de ce qu'ils allaient manger après être retourné chez Quinn pour fumer de toute façon. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui pour passer du temps avec Blaine avant le concert de ce soir. C'était la Saint Valentin de toute façon. Ils méritaient beaucoup ça.

« Allons diner alors. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je vois Bri avant qu'on aille au club ce soir. »

« Cette fille te domine. »

« Quinn _te _domine. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et posa un baiser sur la joue de Quinn en guise d'au revoir et lui dit qu'il la verrait plus tard ce soir. Elle sourit et lui dit de faire attention tandis qu'il grimpait sur sa Kawasaki. Il hocha la tête avant de démarrer et de s'en aller.

~oOo~

Au moment exact où Kurt arrêta sa moto devant chez les Hummel ; Blaine sortit de chez lui habillé d'une façon appropriée par rapport à cette journée d'hiver plutôt chaude. Sa veste Nautica rouge vif était ouverte révélant un t-shirt blanc dessous et son jean noir étreignait parfaitement le bas de son corps. Quand il remarqua Kurt descendant de sa moto et retirant son casque, Blaine envoya un sourire séducteur dans sa direction. Le 11ème année perdit un peu de temps pour arriver jusqu'à lui et planter un doux et attentionné baiser sur ses lèvres ce qui fit sourire immédiatement Blaine.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin. »

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin, B. » répondit Kurt dans un murmure essoufflé contre la joue de son petit-ami avant de poser un autre baiser doux là.

« Comment était la répétition ? »

Kurt recula légèrement avec un sourire avant de poser son front contre celui de Blaine. « Tu sais. Inutile comme d'habitude, mais bien je suppose. Où est-ce que tu allais sinon ? »

« A l'épicerie pour maman, » répondit-il avec un sourire, repoussant un Kurt très séducteur. « Est-ce que tu veux marcher avec moi ? »

« Si tu me donnes un autre baiser, bien sûr. »

Blaine sourit, léchant d'un air allumeur ses lèvres d'une façon que Kurt ne manqua pas de remarquer. « Donc tu as besoin d'être corrompus avec des baisers pour faire une gentille promenade avec ton petit-ami ? »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et prit le 9ème année contre lui par la taille. « Viens-là, B. »

Ils sourirent tous les deux tandis que leurs lèvre devenaient lentement pressés l'une contre l'autre. Blaine laissa le contrôle complet à Kurt et le plus âgé ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre l'avantage, ses lèvres dansant d'un coin de la bouche de son petit-ami vers l'autre avant que ça ne tourne d'innocent à dévergondé. Blaine sentait la langue de Kurt explorer sa bouche en même temps que les mains de Kurt trouvent les poches arrières de son jean et le fait qu'ils étaient dans son jardin au milieu de la journée lui sortit totalement de l'esprit.

Ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un raclement de gorge depuis la porte d'entrée.

« Je suis sûre qu'il y aura du temps pour tout ça après que j'ai eu mes provisions, Blaine. J'aimerai bien faire le dîner avant de travailler tu sais. » cria Alice, les bras croisés sur la poitrine d'une façon sérieuse mais espiègle. Kurt se mordit les lèvres une fois qu'il comprit qu'ils étaient pris et ramena ses mains vers lui.

« Désolé maman. » répondit Blaine ; le visage rouge vif. « Nous y allons. »

« Bonjour Mme. Anderson. » salua Kurt pas si timidement, malgré le fait d'avoir été pris à peloter son fils dans leur jardin. La dame était trop habituée à lui maintenant.

« Kurt. »

Blaine commença à marcher dans la direction de l'épicerie et Kurt se dépêcha de le suivre. Quand il le rattrapa enfin, il remarqua le rougissement toujours très présent sur la peau bronzée du 9ème année. Il laissa échapper un léger rire qui lui fit gagner un petit coup joueur du garçon qu'il adorait.

« Relax. Nous aurions pu être pris en faisant quelque chose de pire. Alors qu'est-ce que tu m'as acheté ? »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel à cette déclaration. Ça faisait se retourner son estomac juste de penser à se faire prendre en faisant _des choses_ avec Kurt. D'abord, le père de son petit-ami pouvait être génial, mais il est très intimidant quand il veut. Il voulait habituellement l'être quand son fils et le petit-ami de son fils passaient du temps _tout seul_. Et la mère de Blaine s'assurait de l'embarrasser à chaque opportunité. Quand ils étaient pris à faire les idiots, étant tout sentimentaux ou dieu tout puissant _en train de se toucher_, elle était sûre de dire ce qu'elle en pensait. Kurt encourageait leurs parents comme si ce faire prendre en train de se peloter à chaque opportunité donnée était une chose normale par Burt Hummel ou Alice Anderson.

Il répondit à son petit-ami quelques secondes plus tard. « C'est une surprise. »

« Dis-moi. »

« Non. C'est sur ton lit, » expliqua Blaine tandis que Kurt tendait la main pour que le garçon aux yeux noisette la prenne. Il l'accepta joyeusement tandis qu'il continuait, « quand j'étais avec Kate et Rory tout à l'heure je l'ai posé dans ta chambre. »

Kurt hocha la tête en acceptant sa comme réponse. « Quoi de neuf avec ces deux-là ? »

« Et bien ils n'ont pas dit grand-chose. » expliqua le 9ème année tandis qu'ils traversaient la rue calme. « Et j'avais cette sensation maladroite d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse donc je suis juste parti. Si je devais supposer cependant, elle y est enfin arrivée. »

Le plus âgé sourit à cette pensée. Comme Blaine lui avait une fois dit, Katie méritait d'être heureuse. Aussi longtemps que Rory ne lui faisait pas de mal, Kurt n'aurait à casser la jambe de personne, et il y aurait une grande fin heureuse.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu _m_'as acheté ? »questionna Blaine quand il remarqua à quel point Kurt était devenu silencieux. Il avait ce sourire qu'il avait quand il pensait à casser la jambe de quelqu'un. Blaine le connaissait trop bien.

« Tu verras après le concert de ce soir. »

« Pas drôle. »

Kurt haussa les épaules tandis qu'ils tournaient au coin, s'approchant d'une ni trop petite, ni trop grande épicerie. Il laissa Blaine passer tandis qu'il tenait la porte. « Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu m'as acheté donc c'est seulement juste, B. »

Blaine l'ignora tandis qu'ils regardaient les produits dont il avait besoin sur la liste, descendant la troisième aller et prenant des produites pour les mettre dans son panier. Kurt regarda son petit-ami jeter des coups d'œil au morceau de papier plié en deux et avançant dans l'allée pour prendre ce qui venait ensuite.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus sourit tandis qu'il le regardait s'agiter dans tous les sens et il lutta pour le suivre. C'était comme si Blaine était une de ces folles mères de famille qui découpaient les coupons de réductions et revendiquaient l'épicerie comme leur territoire. Une image passa dans son esprit d'eux dans le futur, mariés avec un petit garçon qui parlait trop et ressemblait à Blaine ; les mêmes yeux noisette et des boucles brunes. Il supplierait Blaine pour de la nourriture industrielle et piquerait une crise quand il lui dirait non, tout ça avant de courir vers Kurt et demander la même chose. Kurt le ferait, ignorant l'air ennuyé et que Blaine aurait en conséquence et la façon dont il dirait "_tu le gâtes_" tandis qu'ils continuaient à faire leur shopping. Finalement Kurt mettrait furtivement un tas de nourriture industrielle dans le cadis quand même et rirait quand ils seraient à la caisse ; la caissière comptant déjà les articles. Quand Blaine lui ferait le regard "Je suis énervé contre toi", il sourirait juste et lui ferait un baiser rapide pendant que leur fils prenait un paquet d'Oreos. Tout serait parfait.

Kurt secoua la tête de son rêve éveillé, sachent que la possibilité pour qu'une de ces choses se produisent était très probablement dans une éternité. Il essayait toujours for de ne pas rater ça ou tout ce qui s'était bien passé dans sa vie comme maintenant. Tout semblait étranger - le fait que lui et Blaine étaient amoureux et apparemment heureux, BBR venait d'obtenir un plutôt gros concert, et sa famille était en paix. Kurt savait que s'il pouvait réussir à laisse les choses comme elles l'étaient maintenant sans quoi que ce soit ne venant faire rater, cette vision deviendrait une réalité.

« Bébé ? Tu es là ? » demanda Blaine avec un sourire. Kurt haussa les sourcils et sourit aussi.

« Ooh - ouais, ouais, je- je suis là. Désolé. »

Blaine le regarda d'un air interrogateur avant de tendre ses articles à la caissière pour le scan. Il sentit Kurt s'avancer à côté de lui pour aider et il sourit.

« Je veux aller quelque part avant le concert ce soir et je me demandais si tu accepterais de m'accompagner... » Kurt fit à son petit-ami un regard plein d'espoir tandis qu'il attendait une réponse. Blaine n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire mais sans aucun doute, il adorait passer du temps avec Kurt. La réponse était plutôt simple.

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

~oOo~

Kurt se gara entre deux SUV tandis qu'il s'arrêtait dans le parking d'un vieux bâtiment. Après avoir éteint le contact et mît les clefs dans la poche de son sweat, le 11ème année se tourna vers son petit-ami avec un air optimiste annonçant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Blaine hocha la tête avec une expression incertaine tandis qu'il sortait de la Pontiac, faisant attention de ne pas taper la voiture à côté d'eux.

Quand Kurt sortit, il ouvrit le coffre et attrapa un sac à dos gris Jansport avant de le mettre sur son épaule. Blaine se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'il suivait le garçon vers le bâtiment, un bouquet de roses dans les mains, toujours incertain de ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu as l'air nerveux. » dit Kurt, regardant toujours au loin. Blaine hocha la tête même si son petit-ami ne pouvait pas le voir derrière lui.

« Je ne sais pas... J'ai un peu l'impression d'être intrusif... et ils ne me connaissent même pas- »

Kurt s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna pour qu'il soit face à face avec Blaine qui se trainait derrière lui. Il caressa doucement le visage du 9ème année et son cœur fit ce truc battant contre sa cage thoracique tandis qu'il se penchait et déposait un baiser léger sur les lèvres acceptante de son petit-ami. Peut-être que c'était le fait qu'il pouvait faire ça quand il le voulait maintenant.

« Tu es parfait. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ne t'adore pas mon cœur. Et je te voulais à les cotes aujourd'hui... si par contre tu te sens mal à l'aise je ne vais pas te faire venir. Tu peux attendre dans le hall- »

« Non, » interrompit Blaine tandis qu'il levait la main pour recouvrir celle que Kurt avait posée sur son visage, « Je... oublies ça. Je veux vraiment être à tes cotes. Surtout si tu veux que je sois là. » Kurt sourit, prenant sa main et le guidant vers les portes automatiques et vers le bureau de la réceptionniste.

Une jeune fille assez bronzée d'à peu près 25 ans leur sourit quand ils s'approchèrent. Elle les regarda d'une manière amicale avant de les saluer.

« Bonjour. En quoi puis-je vous aider les garçons ? »

Kurt lui sourit tandis qu'il formulait les mots dans sa tête. Il se sentait un peu nerveux de venir ici mais décida de mettre ça derrière lui. « Nous aimerions voir M. et Mme. Hanson si c'est d'accord ? »

Le visage de la jeune femme, dont le badge disait "Lyanna", s'assombrit un peu après avoir entendu ça d'une manière inexplicable. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être trop triste, juste un peu confuse.

« Vous êtes de la famille ? »

Kurt secoua la tête nerveusement. « J'espère que je peux m'appeler un ami… ils avaient l'habitude de nous garder moi et ma petite sœur quand j'étais plus jeune. »

Lyanna jeta un regard vers un Blaine ayant l'air timide avant de retourner son attention vers Kurt. « Je suis désolée de vous dire ça mais M. Hanson est mort il y a quelques mois. Mme. Hanson a tenu bon depuis, mais n'a plus beaucoup de visiteurs depuis des années. Elle dit que c'est parce que ses enfants vivent loin. Pour raccourcir une longue et triste histoire, je suis sûre qu'elle va être ravie d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'arrête et dit bonjour. Ça veut beaucoup dire. » La jeune fille sourit et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de faire de même avec un sourire aussi contagieux envoyé dans sa direction. Il sentit Blaine se relaxer un peu à côté de lui tandis que la réceptionniste continuait.

« Signez juste ici pour moi et mettez l'heure. Sa chambre est la 313. » Tandis que Kurt faisait comme demandé, la jeune femme se retourna pour prendre quelque chose dans une boite de l'autre côté du comptoir. « Voilà deux pass visiteurs pour vous deux. »

Blaine les lui prit avec reconnaissance avec un sourire et un "merci" qui ne fit rien pour masquer son accent du sud. Lyanna sourit tandis qu'elle leur disait que ce n'était pas un problème. Tandis que les garçons se tourner pour aller vers l'ascenseur, la jeune femme les arrêta. Kurt et Blaine lui firent face avec des regards interrogateurs.

« Vous faites un très joli couple. Bonne Saint Valentin ! »

Blaine rougit à ces mots tandis que Kurt souriait fièrement. « Merci. Vous aussi. »

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Blaine appuya sur le nombre trois et s'appuya contre l'épaule de Kurt. Le plus âgé ajusta le sac à dos sur ses épaules.

« Elle est très gentille. »

Kurt hocha la tête avec un sourire que Blaine ne pouvait pas voir vu la position dans laquelle ils étaient.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Blaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Avec la mort de M. Hanson et tout… »

Kurt secoua la tête au début. « Nous n'étions pas vraiment proche. A cause de son état je n'ai pas pu le connaitre beaucoup. Il avait Alzheimer quand je l'ai rencontré. » Blaine hocha la tête à cette nouvelle, « Il ne s'occupait pas vraiment de moi, mais je me sens mal pour Mme. Hanson. C'était évident dans tout ce qu'elle faisait qu'il comptait beaucoup pour elle. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au troisième étage et deux femmes en blouse avancèrent, l'une poussant un vieil homme en fauteuil roulant et l'autre regardant quelques chose sur une feuille qu'elle tenait.

Kurt avança et observa les alentours. Le carrelage jaunâtre ne faisait rien pour l'atmosphère presque déprimante et le fait que des personnes âgées étaient partout n'était pas quelque chose dont Kurt était très fan. Bien sûr c'était une maison de retraite et tout mais il n'était juste pas préparé pour ça. Blaine ne semblait cependant ne pas s'en occuper tandis qu'il guidait en fait le duo à travers le couloir, souriant chaleureusement à une employée qui jouaient aux dames avec un des habitants.

Un signe sur le mur avec la direction des numéros de chambre les aidèrent à trouver rapidement la chambre 313. La porte était légèrement entrouverte et Kurt jeta un coup d'œil, ses lèvres formant automatiquement un sourire à ce qu'il vit. Mme. Hanson était assise face à la télévision, venant apparemment de finir de diner à cause du plateau vide devant elle. Blaine serra les fleurs contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il attendait que son petit-ami fasse un mouvement.

Quelques coups de Kurt contre la porte en bois provoquèrent une réponse de la vieille femme tandis qu'elle tournait légèrement son corps en direction du bruit. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant blancs et dans une sorte de chignon et elle portait des lunettes carrées qui tombaient sur son nez. Le sweat rose qu'elle portait était légèrement plus grand que nécessaire pour sa taille, mais son visage était toujours plein d'amour quelque chose que Kurt savait ne changerait jamais.

« Bonjour Mme. Hanson. »

La femme le regarda avec curiosité pendant un moment, ses yeux scannant son corps plusieurs fois. Kurt savait que c'était parce qu'il était vraiment différent maintenant… la confiance qu'il émettait et la façon dont son jean était probablement un peu trop bas sur ses hanches, malgré la ceinture Gucci qu'il portait. Mais la réalisation la frappa, et son visage s'éclaira, ses lèvres roses se tordant en un large sourire.

« Kurt ? »

Il hocha la tête, avançant de quelques pas dans la pièce et la regardant. Ça ne ressemblait en rien aux pièces de la maison au lac celle-ci plus "forcée" s'il fallait un peu de sens. Presque comme s'ils avaient rempli la pièce pour elle de stupides peintures dénuées de sens et de petits souvenirs de nulle part et qu'elle n'avait rien le droit de dire. Il ressentit un peu de douleur au cœur à cause de ça mais avança vers là où la femme était assise et l'étreint dans un câlin serré et significatif. Blaine sourit de là où il se tenait toujours nerveusement bloquant l'entrée.

« Comment allez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, anticipant véritablement une réponse. Elle lui caressa la joue tandis qu'il reculait pour regarder son ancienne babysitter.

« Oh, ça va. Et toi ? Mon dieu, tu as grandi ? Comment va ta famille ? »

Kurt sourit parce que oui, ils allaient en fait plutôt bien. « Ça va. Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi joyeuse qu'avant. »

La vieille dame rit un peu tandis qu'elle relâchait son ancien jeune ami et se tournait pour faire face au bouclé et maladroit garçon se tenant à la porte. « Qui est ton ami, chéri ? »

Kurt sourit encore plus tandis qu'il détournait le regard vers le 9ème année. « Petit-ami, en fait. Mme. Hanson, voici Blaine. Blaine, Mme Hanson bien sûr. »

Blaine avança de quelques pas à l'intérieur avec un sourire charmant. Ses mains étaient un peu moites d'avoir tenu le bouquet si fermement donc il ne voulait pas lui tendre la main pour la serrer. « J'ai entendu tellement de merveilleuses choses à votre propos Mme. Hanson. C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer. »

« Appelez-moi Sarah, s'il vous plait les garçons. C'est bien de te rencontrer aussi. » Elle sourit chaleureusement à Blaine avant de se retourner vers le garçon dont elle s'était occupé. « Il est très beau. »

Kurt sourit au sourire ridicule sur le visage de son petit-ami. « Je sais. »

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Mme. Sarah. » Blaine présenta les roses à la femme qui eut l'air un peu décontenancée par l'action. Kurt tira un siège pour lui-même et Blaine tandis que Mme. Hanson prenait enfin les roses, sentant leur merveilleuse odeur avant de remercier les garçons.

« Je n'étais même pas au courant que la Saint Valentin était aujourd'hui. Les jours semblent se mélanger quand je suis ici vous savez. Merci beaucoup les garçons. »

« Nous pensions que nous pourrions être vos Valentin… bien sûr si c'est d'accord. » ajouta Kurt tandis qu'ils faisaient à la vieille femme leur sourire le plus attirant. Mme Hanson rit seulement.

« Je ne mérite pas de jeunes hommes aussi superbe. »

« Balivernes, » dit Kurt, mais Blaine remarqua que le sourire s'effaçait lentement de son visage tandis qu'il continuait de parler. Cela fit instinctivement se pencher le 9ème année pour attraper sa main. « J'ai entendu parler de M. Hanson. Je suis vraiment désolé. » ajouta Kurt.

« Oh, ça va. Tu te rappelles probablement de comment il allait mal ? C'était bien pire vers la fin. Je suis juste heureuse qu'il soit en paix maintenant. »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en accord. C'était parfaitement sensé, mais Kurt pouvait toujours voir à quel point elle avait mal. Elle ne le montra pas longtemps cependant.

« Tu es tellement différent. »

Kurt éclata de rire et Blaine sourit u peu. Il pouvait seulement imaginer le Kurt dont elle se rappelait par rapport à celui qu'il connaissait.

« Et bien ouais. Beaucoup est arrivé depuis la dernière fois que vous m'avez vu. » Elle sourit de curiosité, mais il changea rapidement de sujet, « Nous avons réussi à voir Christie récemment. »

Le visage de Mme. Hanson s'éclaira à cette nouvelle.

« J'aurais dû lui demander de passer mais c'était un peu spontané et elle vit un peu loin. »

« Et bien comment va-t-elle ? Elle va bien ? »

Kurt acquiesça à moitié. « Elle pourrait aller mieux, honnêtement. Vous lui manquez terriblement. Lima lui manque vraiment. »

La femme eut l'air d'avoir un peu le cœur brisé et Blaine pouvait dire qu'elle blâmait très probablement tout sur elle-même. Ce n'était pas de sa faute cependant. Elle n'était juste pas capable plus longtemps de s'occuper de sa petite-fille ou de quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs.

« J'aimerai qu'il y ait quelque chose que je puisse faire. Si j'étais assez forte pour sortir d'ici et me battre pour elle, je sentirais au moins que je fais à ses parents une certaine justice, dieu les bénisse. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux un moment, pensant à la situation à portée de main. Kurt baissa les yeux vers ses mains enlacées à celles de Blaine et sourit. Les simples choses qu'ils partageaient lui rappelaient que tout irait bien.

« Vous savez, Mme. Sarah… vous en avez assez fait. Vous en avez assez fait pour nous tous. Je vais prendre la relève maintenant. Christie ira bien. Je vais surveiller ses arrières et avec un peu de chance bientôt je pourrais l'amener ici pour vous voir. »

« Ce serait magnifique, » dit-elle, les yeux brillants et un sourire fatigué mais fier se montrant. « J'adorerais la voir. Elle ne sait probablement même pas pour Hank. Ils étaient tellement proches avant… tout. »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

« J'ai essayé de faire venir ma fille ici pour vendre ma maison. Je suis sûre qu'elle est juste là. »

Kurt écouta silencieusement avant de répondre. « J'y vais beaucoup, croyez-le ou non. C'est toujours aussi serein qu'avant. Rien n'a changé. »

Avant que la vieille dame ne puisse répondre, une employée était entrée. Elle fut de toute évidence choquée par le fait que Mme. Hanson avait des visiteurs, mais sourit par la suite.

« Je suis désolée d'interrompre. Je voulais juste prendre vos affaires, Mme. Sarah. »

La dame entra rapidement pour prendre le plateau et promit de revenir sous peu avec de l'eau pour les fleurs et d'aider la vieille dame à couler un bain. Kurt se leva décidant de la laisser finir sa soirée tandis qu'il allait faire un câlin à la femme une fois de plus. Elle répondit joyeusement serrant for l'adolescent contre elle. « Ne sois pas un étranger, chéri. »

« Je ne le serais pas. »

Blaine lui fit un câlin ensuite et sourit en sentant que leur étreinte était chaleureuse malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille de surveiller Kurt et il rit, ignorant la façon dont son petit-ami leur fit une grimace.

Après avoir dit leurs derniers au revoir, les garçons se redirigèrent dans le hall et vers la réceptionniste Lyanna. Elle était au téléphone tandis qu'ils s'approchaient mais le mit en attente pour leur rendre service.

« Salut… » dit Kurt avec un sourire timide. Il n'était pas sûr de la raison, la jeune femme était vraiment gentille mais il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. « Si je voulais faire une donation au bâtiment comment pourrais-je m'en occuper ? »

Elle sourit aux mots de Kurt. « Vous pouvez parler au trésorier. Il est là pendant encore quinze minutes je crois. Est-ce que je devais l'appeler pour vous ? »

« S'il vous plait, » répondit Kurt tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le bureau. Lyanna fit juste ça et on leur dit d'attendre un moment avant qu'un homme ne sorte pour les accueillir. Kurt tripotait les sangles de son sac avant de lever les yeux pour trouver les yeux de Blaine sur lui.

« Quoi ? »

Blaine sourit mais secoua la tête. « Tu me stupéfie. C'est tout. »

« Et bien j'ai pensé que Xavier aimerait savoir que son argent va vers quelque chose qui en vaux la peine. Vrai ? »

Il prit dans ses mains le sac à dos qui contenait l'argent donné par Xavier et le tapota légèrement. Les gens vivant ici pourraient l'utiliser plus que lui.

~oOo~

C'était la dernière chanson de la soirée et Kurt ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. L'assistance était parfaite parce que le club était rempli et tout le monde passait une soirée de malade. A un moment durant la soirée, il put voir la sécurité refuser l'entrée à des gens à cause du nombre de personnes présentes. BBR ferait les concerts du samedi soir en un rien de temps.

Alors qu'il levait les yeux vers les étages, Kurt pu voir son meilleur ami Sam blaguer avec Blaine tandis que son petit-ami faisait une vidéo de la performance. Ça le fit sourire un moment avant de se reconcentrer sur la performance. C'était des moments comme ceux-là qui le faisaient penser qu'il pouvait être heureuses et peut-être qu'il méritait vraiment ça. Faire ce qu'il aimait avec ses amis et être payé pour ça était plus que ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé avoir, mais les choses avaient changé pour le mieux et ils s'assurerait qu'elles resteraient comme ça.

Quinn finit les dernières notes tandis que Kurt ralentissait son rythme. Tout le monde applaudit comme si leur équipe venait de gagner le Superbowl. Tous les membres du groupe aussi tandis que leur manager s'avançait. Blaine sourit fièrement tandis qu'il enregistrait la réponse de la foule au concert. Tandis que BBR saluait et retournait en coulisse, les adolescents crièrent tous pour plus. Il était cependant déjà minuit passé, et Kurt refusait d'avoir encore plus de problèmes avec son père.

Tandis que Puck prenait leurs affaires, Sam et Blaine avancèrent jusqu'aux coulisses avec de larges sourires tandis qu'ils applaudissaient le groupe. Avant que Blaine ne puisse féliciter plus, son petit-ami l'emmena vers le coin. Il rit légèrement tandis que Kurt le plaçait contre le mur.

« Putain vous avez déchiré bébé - » Blaine fut interrompit par les lèvres de Kurt se pressant contre les siennes. Il ne protesta cependant pas, rapprochant le plus âgé et rejoignant le rythme affamé que Kurt faisait.

« C'était tout pour toi, B. » répondit Kurt avant de se pencher et de continuer ce qu'il faisait, sa langue sortant et demandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Mais quand Blaine lui refusa il recula confus. L'attention de Blaine était attirée par l'autre côté de la pièce et criait "Je suis tellement dégoûté maintenant. » Kurt suivit son regard pour voir Puck les regardant, un sourire troublant au visage. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa Blaine par la main et le guida vers la porte de sortie du club. Sa Pontiac était garée sur le parking et le couple marcha main dans la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Kurt exhorta son petit-ami à s'asseoir sur le capot, avant qu'il ne commence à parler.

« Donc je veux te donner ton cadeau maintenant. »

« Techniquement on est le 15 maintenant… » dit sérieusement Blaine.

« Désolé, » dit Kurt en se mordant les lèvres. Le 9ème année sourit tandis qu'il rapprochait le 11ème année par la taille et l'embrassait au coin de la bouche.

« J'adore mes cadeaux. » continua Kurt, posant sa main sur la cuisse du plus jeune. « J'ai utilisé le médiator ce soir. Tu es très ringard en passant. »

Blaine sourit. « Ils disent K&B, je veux dire à quel point est-ce mignon ? Et je vois que tu portes la chaine… Je n'étais pas trop sûr que l'or irait avec le pendentif BBR que tu portes. »

« Et bien je ne porte pas le pendentif avec. »

Blaine haussa les sourcils d'incrédulité. Il portait toujours ce truc – _ils _portaient toujours ce truc. « Pourquoi ? »

Kurt sortit la chaine de sous son t-shirt et révéla une bague en or avec quoi il avait remplacé le pendentif. Blaine prit l'objet dans ses mains tandis qu'il l'observait curieusement. Il ne voyait pas beaucoup à cause de l'obscurité, mais il pouvait sentir une inscription à l'intérieur.

« Ça a l'air cher… » Kurt rit aux mots de son petit-ami, « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas à ton doigt ? »

« La chaine était plutôt chère aussi, j'en suis sûr. Mais… je ne suis pas trop dans les bagues si ça a un sens. Je n'aime pas avoir des trucs autours de mes doigts. »

Blaine rit et secoua la tête.

« Mais je voulais que nous ayons des anneaux allant ensemble… peut-être que je suis aussi ringard, mais je veux quelque chose pour montrer notre promesse l'un pour l'autre. Quelque chose que tous les Sebastian et John et Romeo du monde puissent voir et savoir qu'ils doivent aller se faire foutre. » Il sortit une petite boite rouge qui contenait un anneau identique à celui autour de sa chaine, et le prit lentement, le lâchant dans la main que Blaine avait enlevé de sa taille. Blaine le regarda pendant tout ce temps, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine d'une façon sûrement anormale.

« Tu- »

« Oui. » Kurt rit, « Je nous ai obtenu cette ressemblance clichée de promesse et je sais que ça ressemble à quelque chose dont je me serai moqué si quelqu'un le faisait, mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas être affectueux à des endroits comme l'école et tout… et c'est vraiment la raison pour laquelle j'espère que tu vas le porter. C'est ma façon de t'embrasser d'une façon qui ne te rend pas mal à l'aise. »

Le sourire de Blaine était pratiquement jusqu'aux oreilles. « Qu'est-ce que dis l'inscription ? »

« 10 février. »

« Notre anniversaire. »

Kurt hocha la tête.

Blaine caressa sa joue avec son doigt qui portait la bague et rapprocha le garçon pour un doux baiser. Kurt répondit joyeusement, le laissant durer aussi longtemps que Blaine voulait.

« J'adore ça. Tout ça. Que ce soit cliché ou non, je le porterais et je le porterais fièrement. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, B. »

Kurt sourit tandis qu'il partait pour un autre baiser. Aussitôt qu'il devint plus profond, Blaine sentit un corps se glisser à côté de lui sur le capot de la voiture. Kurt recula rapidement pour voir qui c'était.

« Noah, qu'est-ce que tu fous mec ? Tu commences vraiment à- »

« Je sais que vous deux êtes tout amoureux et merde et je suis très heureux pour vous deux mais pourrions-nous partir d'ici avant que Burt Hummel n'arrive en rage ? »

Kurt le regarda une minute avant de souffler et de se lever pour aller prendre ses affaires, laissant Blaine avec Puck. Blaine baissa les yeux vers son anneau avec émerveillement et Puck le regarda aussi.

« Vous vous mariez ? »

« J'ai quinze ans. »

Ce fut silencieux pendant un moment et Blaine pensa à aller aider son petit-ami mais ils finiraient probablement par encore s'embrasser. A la place il demanda à Puck quelque chose qui l'ennuyait un peu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous regardais nous embrasser tout à l'heure ? »

Puck rit en ébouriffant un peu ses cheveux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire mec ? »

« Tu regardais. »

« Je ne sais pas mec. Je ne me branle pas sur ça ou quelque chose comme ça si c'est ce que tu suggères. »

« Personne n'a dit que- »

« C'est juste que vous êtes tellement adorable bro. Je l'ai vu avec d'autres gars. Il ne leur donnait pas de temps. Il finissait par rompre avec eux après quelques semaines parce qu'il n'était absolument pas prêt pour un engagement. Et alors voilà Blaine. » il rit avant de continuer, « Donc laisse-moi me réjouir de ça parce que c'est nouveau et je suis heureux pour lui. »

Blaine sourit en regardant son anneau. « Je suis heureux aussi. »

~oOo~

« Le dernier cours craignait. On avait un remplaçant et je voulais vraiment partir mais il nous a fait tous rester et donc tout le monde criait et jetait des trucs et mon dieu j'avais un horrible mal de crâne. »

« Ça a l'air horrible, B. »

« Est-ce qu'au moins… _merde bébé_… est-ce qu'au moins tu m'écoutes ? »

Kurt déposa un baiser léger sur le haut du téton droit de son petit-ami avant de répondre. « J'écoute, B. »

« Ensuite quand je partais de la classe, Coach Sylvester s'énervait contre tout le monde dans le couloir à cause de tout ce... _bébé_... » grogna-t-il.

Kurt sourit. « Tout ce bébé ? » demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur, glissant de plus en plus bas du corps de Blaine, sa tête sur le point de disparaître sous les couvertures tandis qu'il soulevait le t-shirt de Blaine et déposa un baiser sur son nombril. Le souffle de Blaine s'accéléra légèrement tandis qu'il passait son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, se mordant les lèvres au sentiment de la langue de son petit-ami sortant et caressant son estomac.

« Elle... um... elle était énervée parce que... les C-Cheerios sont arrivées deuxièmes aux nationales samedi. Et elle a p-poussé-é ce... ce 10ème année sur moi et... »

Blaine jeta un regard vers le bas pour voir que Kurt était maintenant caché sous les couvertures et n'accordant probablement aucune attention à son histoire. Il pouvait sentir le garçon embrasser son nombril une dernière fois tandis que le bout de ses doigts chatouillait sa taille, exhortant Blaine pour qu'il puisse enlever son short et son boxer le long de ses jambes. Il sortit ses jambes de ses vêtements et se relaxa contre ses oreillers, regardant avec anticipation le corps de Kurt bouger sous les couvertures. Ses mains étaient maintenant à ses genoux et remontaient le long de ses cuisses tandis que Kurt mordillait et embrassait en passant. Blaine ferma les yeux avec un soupir, se concentrant sur le sentiment de lèvres parfaitement humide sur sa peau et des mains assurant traçant des cercles sur de la peau à quelques mètres de son érection. Il sourit quand Kurt demanda pourquoi il avait arrêté de parler, le fantôme de son souffle chaud contre sa peau désireuse le faisant frissonner.

Blaine enleva les couvertures de sur eux deux et Kurt sourit contre lui tandis que sa langue sortait pour tracer une ligne de la cuisse du 9ème année vers son aine.

« Je ne veux plus parler. Je veux te regarder faire ça. »

Kurt sourit, écartant les jambes de son petit-ami et posant le bout de sa langue sur le bout de son membre et léchant douloureusement lentement sa longueur, la base, et vers l'entrée de ses fesses où son propre menton heurta le matelas. Kurt se retrouva incroyablement excité par les sons que faisait Blaine et répéta ses actions une fois de plus, cette fois en sens inverse. Sa langue caressa le trou serré de Blaine, et tout le chemin jusqu'à le dessous de son membre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête encore au gland, regardant comment les orbes noisette au-dessus de lui s'étaient intensément assombries avant qu'il ne baisse sa bouche sur lui.

Blaine grogna en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et savourait le sentiment merveilleux de la bouche humide de Kurt autour de lui, son piercing caressant sa veine et la fond de la gorge du 11ème année entrant en contact avec le bout de sa verge. Il bougea ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son petit-ami et le guida pour un rythme régulier mais Kurt lui tapa les mains et recula.

« Je vais te botter le cul. »

Kurt rit en passant son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, le jetant sur le côté. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Blaine avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Je viens juste de commencer, sexy. »

Pendant que le 11ème année rejoignait le tiroir de la table de nuit de Blaine et ratissait des yeux pour trouver la bouteille de lubrifiant gardée là, le 9ème année était occupé à défaire sa ceinture et baisser le jean gris du garçon. Kurt était à genoux entre ses jambes et jeta sa tête en arrière une fois que Blaine sortit son membre et commença à le caresser.

« _Merde, B. Comme ça_. »

Blaine utilisa son autre main pour prendre les boules de Kurt et les caresser avec ses doigts tandis qu'il continuait le rythme régulier contre son pénis. Kurt commença à donner des coups de hanches répétitifs dans la main de l'adolescent aux yeux noisette tandis que Blaine resserrait sa prise juste assez, passant toutes les quelques caresses son pouce sur le gland. Kurt commença à se mordre les lèvres tandis que ses hanches poussaient dans l'étreinte chaude de la main calleuse de son petit-ami. Les yeux dorés de Blaine s'étaient encore plus assombris maintenant et ça excitait vraiment le 11ème année. Les choses avaient changé drastiquement depuis leur première rencontre.

Blaine les fit tourner pour qu'il soit entre les jambes du garçon aux yeux bleus et enleva complètement son jean avant de continuer, sa propre érection pressée contre la jambe de Blaine tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur lui accélérant le rythme de ses caresses.

« Donc ouais... elle a poussé un 10ème année sur moi et je suis presque tombé. Kate a trouvé ça particulièrement amusant. »

Kurt gémit tandis que les lèvres de Blaine pressaient un baiser humide sur ses boules.

« Je ne sais pas comment quelqu'un peut supporter cette femme. Je l'ai entendue dire à la conseillère d'orientation qu'elle aurait bientôt un enfant. Ridicule putain. »

Blaine commença à sucer les boules du garçon maintenant avec des motifs aléatoires qui fit Kurt jeter ses mains dans ces boucles sauvages. Il savait qu'il était à quelques instants de venir et les choses que son petit-ami faisait avec sa main et sa bouche feraient seulement arriver ça plus rapidement que d'habitude.

« Je-je suis proche... »

Blaine enleva sa langue de là où elle était contre les blues du garçon et se baissa vers le membre dégoulinant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire de Kurt, faisant monter et descendre sa tête, heurtant le gland et faisant des sons de sucions obscènes qui l'envoyèrent au septième ciel. Il jouit droit dans la gorge de son petit-ami et Blaine fut plus que content tandis qu'il avalait tout avec précipitation. Il recula avec un "pop", déposa un autre baiser sur le bout du membre de Kurt et s'allongea sur le lit à côté de lui.

« Mon dieu, je t'aime. »

Blaine rit. « Je sais. »

Kurt roula sur le côté et prit le lubrifiant abandonné qu'il avait laissé tomber durant un certain moment des cinq dernières minutes. Il ouvrit le bouchon et sourit à Blaine, mettant son corps entre les jambes du 9ème année comme auparavant. « Je pensais que je pourrais te montrer juste un truc. »

Blaine hocha la tête en regardant Kurt mettre un peu du contenu sur ses doigts. « Je ne vais pas t'arrêter. »

Tandis que Kurt réchauffait le liquide entre ses doigts, il laissa échapper un petit gloussement, suivit par un sourire. « Oh je sais que tu ne m'arrêteras pas. »

Il plaça son doigt à l'entrée des fesses de Blaine et le frotta beaucoup trop lentement contre. Les yeux du garçon se fermèrent au contact. Son souffle s'accélérant et il se mordit doucement les lèvres tandis que Kurt continuait ses gestes, encerclant le trou plissé dans un rythme lent. Blaine rapprocha Kurt pour que leurs poitrines soient l'une contre l'autre et murmura à Kurt de continuer.

Kurt fit entrer son index avec douceur, faisant attention de ne pas être trop rude tandis qu'il mordillait le long de la ligne de mâchoire de Blaine, s'arrêtant juste en-dessous de son oreille. Le 9ème année laissait échapper de petits gémissements plus Kurt allait plus profondément, ignorant la légère brûlure qui vint de l'étirement quand il ajouta un autre doigt.

« Comment c'est ? » murmura Kurt tandis qu'il faisait un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts tout en les faisant entrer et sortir, s'assurant d'éviter la prostate de Blaine pour l'instant. Le garçon se lécha les lèvres et hocha la tête.

« Je veux que tu ailles plus profondément. »

« Ah ouais ? » répondit Kurt d'un ton taquin. Il enfonça encore plus ses doigts avec chaque poussée mais s'arrêtait toujours juste avant là où Blaine le voulait.

« S'il te plaît... »

Kurt passa sa langue le long des lèvres de Blaine et le 9ème année la prit rapidement dans sa bouche laissant leurs langues jouer l'une contre l'autre. Il remarqua que la douleur avait diminué tandis que Kurt le préparait et il écarta les jambes encore plus pour l'adolescent. Ses mains serraient les draps sous eux tandis qu'il se concentrait sur les doigts de son petit-ami à l'intérieur de lui et son érection pressée contre son estomac entre leurs corps, suppliant pour une forme de friction. Ensuite Kurt courba enfin ses doigts juste assez pour caresser la prostate du garçon et Blaine gémit de plaisir dans sa bouche. Il fit ça encore et encore et le corps de l'adolescent aux yeux noisette frissonna à ce sentiment. Kurt recula pour prendre son membre et le caresser en même temps qu'il ajoutait un troisième doigt, l'étirant encore plus. Blaine avait les yeux fermés tandis que le nom de Kurt continuait de déborder de ses lèvres. Ce sentiment familier dans le creux de son estomac l'avertit qu'il était proche et la main de Kurt caressait sa longueur avec le même rythme qu'il heurtait le nœud de nerfs rendant fou son petit-ami.

« Putain tu es tellement chaud maintenant B. Si tu penses que c'est non imagine comment ce sera quand ce sera ma queue profondément an l'intérieur de toi. » Les grognements de Blaine devenaient de plus en plus fort maintenant qu'il se baisait sur la main de Kurt et poussait dans la prise serrée de Kurt autour de son pénis. « J'enroulerai tes jambes autour de moi et te baiserai dans le matelas. Je promets que tu supplierais pour plus. »

Blaine ne pût même pas donner d'avertissement approprié avant de venir sur la main de Kurt avec un dernier grognement qui ressemblait au nom de son petit-ami. Kurt se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'il caressait Blaine à travers son orgasme et enleva lentement ses doigts, cherchant quelques mouchoirs pour les essuyer dessus. Il dit à Blaine qu'il était magnifique quand il venait, mais Blaine avait l'air ailleurs comme d'habitude et ne répondit pas. Il ne pût pas s'empêcher de rire.

Après avoir jeté les tissus, il s'installa sur le lit à côté du bouclé et ramena les couvertures sur leurs corps nus. Blaine roula sur le côté et s'allongea sur sa poitrine.

« J'aimerai qu'on puisse rester comme ça pour toujours. » dit Kurt. Il regardait le plafond avec les mains croisées derrière la tête.

« Pourquoi ne peut-on pas ? » demanda Blaine avec un sourire.

Briana criant bruyamment quelque chose dans le hall d'entrée les tira de leur brouillard post-orgasmique.

« Oh mon dieu ! » cria-t-elle.

Blaine roula des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore elle maintenant ? » se demanda Kurt à voix haute. Son petit-ami haussa les épaules et se pelotonna encore plus contre lui.

« Papa ! Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Blaine s'assit rapidement et Kurt ne pût presque pas en croire ses oreilles. Leur père était venu de Caroline du Sud ?

Ils entendirent quelque chose qui ressemblait à une débâcle de buffle et supposèrent que c'était Briana courant dans les escaliers. Blaine chercha rapidement ses sous-vêtements et son short et ne perdit pas de temps pour les enfiler et fit de même avec un t-shirt qu'il trouva par terre.

« Bébé, c'est le mien. »

Blaine l'ignora et courut vers l'entrée. Kurt enfila son jean et le boutonna avant de prendre un des t-shirt de Blaine dans son tiroir de commode. Il alla dans l'entrée et trouva son petit-ami regardant depuis la base des escaliers. Quand il le rejoint il fit de même et trouva Briana enlaçant un homme qui était un peu plus grand que son petit-ami avec des cheveux bruns et courts, des lunettes rondes, portant un costume de designer. Alice se tenait à côté d'eux les regardant avec un sourire triste et confus avant de jeter un regard vers le haut des escaliers où son fils se tenait avec Kurt. Briana lâcha enfin et Anthony suivit leurs regards vers un Blaine ébouriffé ayant l'air surpris.

« Bonjour fils. »


	21. Chapter 21

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N: Salut les gars. C'est le premier chapitre où je me suis assise et juste écris sans vrai plan ou idée de ce qui allait arriver. Ça a juste coulé et les personnages ont fait leurs propres trucs. J'espère que ça ne crains pas trop, mais si vous pensez que c'est le cas alors vous êtes ceux qui craignent.**

**Je rigole. Je vous aime tous. Gros bisous.**

**A/T : Hey everyone ) On a presque atteint 100 reviews :D merci beaucoup ! :)**

**Merci vraiment pour toutes ces reviews *-* je vous envoies des cupcakes virtuels :p**

**Chapitre 21**

****_**Précédemment...**_

« J'aimerai qu'on puisse rester comme ça pour toujours. » dit Kurt. Il regardait le plafond avec les mains croisées derrière la tête.

« Pourquoi ne peut-on pas ? » demanda Blaine avec un sourire.

Briana criant bruyamment quelque chose dans le hall d'entrée les tira de leur brouillard post-orgasmique.

« Oh mon dieu ! » cria-t-elle.

Blaine roula des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore elle maintenant ? » se demanda Kurt à voix haute. Son petit-ami haussa les épaules et se pelotonna encore plus contre lui.

« Papa ! Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Blaine s'assit rapidement et Kurt ne pût presque pas en croire ses oreilles. Leur père était venu de Caroline du Sud ?

Ils entendirent quelque chose qui ressemblait à une calvacade de buffle et supposèrent que c'était Briana courant dans les escaliers. Blaine chercha rapidement ses sous-vêtements et son short et ne perdit pas de temps pour les enfiler et fit de même avec un t-shirt qu'il trouva par terre.

« Bébé, c'est le mien. »

Blaine l'ignora et courut vers l'entrée. Kurt enfila son jean et le boutonna avant de prendre un des t-shirt de Blaine dans son tiroir de commode. Il alla dans l'entrée et trouva son petit-ami regardant depuis la base des escaliers. Quand il le rejoint il fit de même et trouva Briana enlaçant un homme qui était un peu plus grand que son petit-ami avec des cheveux bruns et courts, des lunettes rondes, portant un costume sur mesure. Alice se tenait à côté d'eux les regardant avec un sourire triste et confus avant de regarder vers le haut des escaliers où son fils se tenait avec Kurt. Briana lâcha enfin et Anthony suivit leurs regards vers un Blaine ayant l'air échevelé et surpris.

« Bonjour fils. »

~oOo~

Kurt pouvait seulement se concentrer sur Blaine. Personne d'autre dans la maison (_ou dans le monde_) n'avait d'importance maintenant. Il étiquetait clairement l'air sur le visage de Blaine comme un qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, et un qu'il ne voulait jamais revoir. Le 9ème année affichait une centaine d'expression en une seule... toutes mélangées avec la douleur, la détresse, la confusion... C'était une vue qui brisait Kurt en morceaux, et il souhaitait plus que tout qu'il pourrait supprimer ces sentiments pour toujours.

C'était nouveau d'être de l'autre côté. Kurt se connaissait pour être toujours celui-ci dans ce type de situations où il était blessé et même effrayé, et ensuite Blaine venait et le touchait. Tout allait bien.  
Maintenant, Blaine était celui qui avait besoin de réconfort.

Alors que c'était un tout nouvel obstacle dans leur jeune relation, Kurt était plus que près pour la franchir. Tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés était un témoignage du fait qu'ils pouvaient passer par bien plus. Traiter avec un père con ? Ils avaient vu pire.

Alice ne savait pas quoi faire pour son fils. Cette visite d'Anthony avait pris tout le monde au dépourvu, et pour être 100% honnête, si elle avait su que son mari venait elle lui en aurait probablement parlé d'abord. Du moins pour un moment. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse parler à ses enfants pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient prêts. Alors que Briana semblait prête, Blaine avait encore un peu de chemin à faire. Anthony ne représentait rien de plus que de la peur pour lui à cause de comment il traitait son fils, et c'était évident dans la manière dont Blaine le regardait maintenant.

Même Briana le vit quand elle relâcha son père. Anthony avait peut-être semblé avoir espoir quand il avait vu Blaine rejoindre le haut des marches, mais une fois qu'il avait remarqué Kurt marcher à côté de lui, son expression était tombée.

Drastiquement.

Briana ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de cette réunion mais elle savait que les choses avaient changé, et même si elle n'était pas tellement fan de Kurt Hummel en soi, elle savait que son frère était heureux. Si son père voulait intervenir, elle ne le soutiendrait pas cette fois.

Anthony soupira et détourna le regard brièvement, tournant son attention vers Alice. Il avait l'air déçu d'elle et elle lui fit un regard interrogateur et offensé. Et ensuite Kurt cria à Blaine de s'arrêter tandis qu'il lui courait après vers la chambre du 9ème année. La porte fut fermée et verrouillée rapidement alors qu'il se tenait dehors à toquer désespérément.

Briana se précipita en haut des marches, trébuchant sur la dernière à cause de sa hâte avant de reprendre son calme. Elle se retrouva à la porte de son petit frère à côté de Kurt. Elle écouta le 11ème année supplier Blaine d'ouvrir la porte pour seulement entendre le silence de l'autre côté. Kurt posa son front contre la porte tandis qu'il essayait de rentrer à l'intérieur, mais rien ne marchait.  
Briana essaya d'obtenir une réaction aussi, mais n'entendit pas un mot non plus. Avant qu'ils ne le sachent, Alice et Anthony étaient à la porte avec eux.

Kurt regarda l'homme avec mépris. Il se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait blesser à ce point son enfant pour provoquer une réponse comme ça après avoir été loin aussi longtemps. Anthony lui fit un regard dégouté en lui demandant de partir.

« Je ne vais nulle part. »

« Je suis son père. Je m'en occupe maintenant. »

Kurt manqua de s'étouffer. « Père ? C'est comme ça que vous vous appelez ? »

L'homme sourit et se tourna vers Alice. « C'est avec ça que tu as laissé trainer nos enfants ? Tu les as fait partir de chez eux pour ça ? » Il agita sa main d'un air dégouté directement devant le visage de Kurt et le 11ème année la repoussa d'un air énervé.

« Assez ! » cria Alice, déjà vaincue par l'émotion. Elle traina à sa suite son mari par le bras vers le bout du couloir où la chambre de leur fille était, se fichant que ce soit ou pas un costume de "marque". Anthony n'avait pas enlevé ses yeux de Kurt tout le temps où sa femme l'avait éloigné.

« Une partie de moi pensait que tu étais venu pour arranger les choses avec ta famille. » déclara la femme d'une voix claire. Alice était à quelques secondes d'exploser encore mais elle refusait de faire ça là où ses enfants pouvaient entendre. Ce n'était pas comme si ça marchait avec son mari de toute façon.

L'homme se retourna enfin pour faire face à sa femme après un regard au garçon inconnu qui recommençait à toquer à la porte de Blaine. Il avait un tout petit peu de remord pour son comportement mais en-dessous c'était typiquement Anthony.

Typiquement "Je fais toujours bien" Anthony.

« Je suis venu ici pour arranger les choses. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon fils ne veuille pas me voir. Il n'a jamais voulu ne pas me voir. »

« Et bien je suppose que c'est le problème. Il a toujours voulu voir un homme qui ne pensait même pas à lui deux fois. Ça fait mal. Pense à comment il se sent—»

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Alice— »

« C'est vrai. » interrompit-elle. « C'est vrai et tu le sais. Il était autour de toi effrayé de faire quoi que ce soit parce que tu lui passais un savon si c'était mal fait. Et pour quelle raison ? »

Blaine ouvrit enfin la porte mais seulement pour que Kurt et Briana entrent. Anthony secoua la tête en s'effondrant contre le mur, desserrant un peu sa cravate. « Qui est ce garçon ? »

« Essaie de deviner. » répondit Alice.

« Il porte le t-shirt du camp de l'année dernière de Blaine. Ça me dit une tonne de chose dont je n'ai pas besoin qu'elles soient vraies. » Il regarda intensément la plus petite femme, « Par exemple, tu autorise ce... garçon... dans la chambre de Blaine, ce qui en retour leur donne l'opportunité de faire des choses avec lesquelles il finit par porter un t-shirt qui appartient à mon fils. »

Alice sourit en se retournant pour descendre les marches. Son mari la suivit en attendant une réaction.

« Donc maintenant je comprends que tu juges mes compétences parentales. Tu me fascines, Tony. »

« S'il était à la maison... Si vous étiez tous à la maison rien de ça ne serait arrivé. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Si tu n'étais jamais partie avec mes enfants, ils n'auraient pas été exposés à ce... voyou !— »

« Tu ne sais rien de lui. Il a montré à Blaine plus de temps et plus d'amour en un mois que tu ne l'as fait pendant les deux dernières années. Rien de ça ne serait arrivé, Anthony ? Tu veux savoir ce qui serait arrivé ? Tu serais toujours sur tes grands chevaux à laisser Briana trainer n'importe où faisant ce qu'elle veut et à contrôler chaque pas que fait Blaine, criant et hurlant quand il fait une erreur, mais n'ayant rien à dire quand quelqu'un l'humiliait à l'école parce qu'il est différent d'eux. Maintenant peut-être que je ne suis pas la mère idéale car je vais travailler et je laisse mes adolescents, à qui je fais confiance, tous seuls à la maison, mais j'aime penser qu'ils sont mieux ici que à Laurens avec toi. »

Anthony détourna les yeux de la femme livide et les baissa vers le sol. Il ne parla pas pendant cinq minutes, et pendant ce temps elle était dans la cuisine à préparer le dîner, ne s'ennuyant même pas de changer ses vêtements de travail.

« Tu penses que tu peux aller le chercher pour qu'il me parle ? Je ne peux pas dire que je m'attendais à ce qu'il se comporte comme ça. »

Alice continua ce qu'elle faisait.

~oOo~

Blaine ferma rapidement la porte avant que quiconque ne puisse entrer et avança lentement vers son lit. Il pût entendre Kurt toquer à la porte quelques secondes plus tard, le suppliant d'ouvrir. Son esprit écarta le son et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était son père, là dans leur maison, souriant comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Et pendant une brève seconde, il s'était senti comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Blaine savait qu'il pourrait le pardonner juste comme ça - juste comme il l'avait dit à Kurt la première fois qu'ils étaient allés à la maison au lac, un souvenir qui lui semblait dater de plusieurs années. Il avait dit à Kurt qu'il se comportait comme un con en traitant son père comme ça, et si Anthony arrivait à la porte il l'accueillerait les bras ouverts. Kurt l'avait regardé comme s'il était stupide. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi.

Anthony était venu et il avait même regardé Blaine comme s'il était presque heureux de le voir. Et ensuite Kurt s'était montré, s'arrêtant à ses côtés et étant le petit-ami qu'il aimait tellement.  
Le père que Blaine connaissait s'était montré ; son visage se plissant et se détournant à leur vue.

Blaine détestait ça. Soudain, il comprenait le regard que Kurt lui avait fait ce jour-là chez les Hanson. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi rapide pour juger quand il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation. Maintenant qu'il y était, il pouvait voir un peu de Kurt en lui.

Il ne voulait pas du tout voir Anthony.

Le bruit en dehors de sa chambre le ramena à la réalité. La réalité était que Kurt était devant la porte de sa chambre apparemment en train de se disputer avec son père. Génial. Juste ce dont il avait besoin.

Il entendit les choses se calmer et Kurt recommença à toquer. Sa voix étouffée se glissant à travers la porte en bois.

« Blaine... s'il te plaît. C'est juste moi et Bri... juste nous. »

Blaine posa sa tête contre la vitre de la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Son petit-ami continua à toquer mais il voulait vraiment être seul. Briana et Kurt allaient juste le faire faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

Plus de supplication des lèvres de Kurt et quelques-unes de Briana fit marcher Blaine vers la porte et la déverrouiller. Ils n'allaient apparemment pas abandonner, et ce serait plus facile d'ignorer tout le monde sans le son sur sa porte.

Briana entra en premier suivie par Kurt. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux et s'appuya contre, regardant le dos des cheveux bouclés de son frère.

Kurt alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il se pencha pour que sa tête soit au-dessus de ses genoux et avait ses coudes sur ses genoux, les mains jointes par-dessus sa tête. Il ne leva pas du tout les yeux.

Blaine était retourné vers la fenêtre et continuait à regarder dehors. Briana savait que le garçon allait refuser de se retourner et de leur faire face. Cinq minutes de silence suivirent ça.

Elle était sur le point de rejoindre Kurt sur le lit quand elle remarqua une bouteille à moitié vide de lubrifiant sur la commode et se ravisa.

« Pervers. »

Kurt leva les yeux quand il entendit sa voix, et suivit ensuite ses yeux vers le lubrifiant sur la commode.

Il fit un clin d'œil.

« Je ne vais pas lui parler, vous savez. » dit Blaine. « Je ne le veux pas. Il n'a pas changé et je me débrouillais mieux sans lui. Nous deux y arrivions. »

Blaine resta silencieuse. Kurt se leva et marcha vers lui, appuyant son dos contre le mur où il se tenait.

« Avant je pensais le monde de lui mais je ne pouvais même pas avoir une minute. Pas une minute pour qu'il dise bonjour ou comme était l'école... Maintenant il est là et je suis juste supposé tomber à ses genoux et lui pardonner. Putain. Et sans mépris pour toi, Bri, ou pour maman, ou pour quiconque qui a toujours une parcelle de respect pour lui mais je ne peux pas me voir parler avec lui. »

Kurt regardait son petit-ami en attendant de voir s'il avait fini. Il connaissait Blaine mieux que ça. Il était bien trop aimant pour repousser quelqu'un, surtout sa propre chair et sang. Kurt supposait que Anthony était un inconsidérable tas de merde autant qu'un être humain décent puisse l'être, mais avec le temps il pourrait faire mieux. S'il le voulait, déjà, il serait un homme meilleur. Et Kurt ne voulait pas que la relation de Blaine avec son père souffre. Il savait bien que Blaine aimait Anthony.

« Nous ne saurons pas ce qu'il veut à moins de lui parler, Blainey. Et je ne dis pas ça juste parce que je suis entre guillemets la petite fille à son papa, mais il a pu en fait penser à ce qu'il te faisait pendant tout ce temps. Je sais que j'ai pensé à comment je te traitais depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici et je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai essayé de mieux faire. Tu devrais au moins l'écouter. »

Blaine ne se retourna même pas à la voix de sa sœur, mais il écoutait ce qu'elle devait dire. Tandis qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir une voiture luxueuse qui était très probablement une location, mais ça suscita sa colère juste encore plus. Tout était argent et apparences, mais à l'intérieur la famille d'Anthony tombait en morceaux.

« J'apprécie vraiment que vous essayiez. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi, mais je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »

Kurt jeta un regard à Briana qui avait l'air d'avoir un peu le cœur brisé et il s'éloigna du mur avant de parler, étirant ses muscles tendus.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi. Tu vas aller en cas et avoir une conversation avec lui. »

« Non Kurt. »

« Écoute, B, » Briana coiffa ses cheveux bouclés en une queue de cheval tandis que Kurt continuait, « Je sais que tu es bouleversé. Cependant tu vaux mieux que lui. Tu vas lui parler, et si les choses ne sont pas différentes alors au moins tu pourras dire que tu as essayé. Quelque chose qu'il ne sera pas capable de faire.

Blaine baissa les yeux vers l'anneau à son doigt tandis que Kurt reprenait la parole. « Donc je vais rentrer chez moi. Je serais la porte juste à côté si tu as besoin de moi, okay ? Peu importe ce que tu veux faire je serai là pour toi. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, Blaine se détourna de la fenêtre. Il jeta d'abord un regard à Kurt, puis à sa sœur qui lui fit un petit sourire plein d'espoir, et ensuite encore à Kurt.

« Il va quand même trouver un moyen de me reprocher quelque chose comme il le fait toujours. »

« Si ça arrive je ne serais loin que d'un appel. Et je peux revenir et te dire à quel point tu es parfait et à quel point je t'aime. Tu nous as eus et tu vas toujours nous avoir. »

Briana hocha la tête. « Le crétin a absolument raison, Blainey. »

« Mais je veux que tu restes. Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi ? »

Kurt secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas promettre ça parce qu'honnêtement je ne veux pas regarder ton père maintenant, et vice versa. » Blaine fronça les sourcils. « D'ailleurs, » continua la 11ème année, « tant que je suis là il sera focalisé sur moi et e dira pas ce qu'il voulait quand il est venu ici. »  
« Vrai, » ajouta Briana. « Dans le couloir papa n'était pas tellement content pour Kurt. On dirait qu'il s'énervait contre maman parce que tu avais un garçon dans ta chambre. »

Blaine manqua de s'étouffer. « Finn a déjà passé la nuit ici. »

« Maman ne le sait pas donc tu devrais probablement garder ça pour toi. » répondit-t-elle.

Kurt sourit en allant vers le placard de Blaine pour prendre son sweat. « Éléments de chantage. J'adore ça. » Il commença à faire les boutons après l'avoir enfilé.

Briana sourit. « Vrai. Mais il y a un truc récemment utilisé de lubrifiant ici, juste à côté de ce lit défait. Donc je peux contrer ton offre, cowboy. »

« Je t'ai mise avec Finn. »

« Seulement parce que je t'ai donné le numéro de Wes. »

« Mais je t'ai faite entrer dans toutes mes soirées gratis. »

Briana resta silencieuse et Kurt sourit. « Bien. Comme je disais, éléments de chantage. »

« Vous vous rappelez que je traverse une crise là, non ? » demanda Blaine en agitant les mains. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et Briana sourit.

« Ne sois pas si dramatique, B. Tu as toujours des gens qui t'aime comme moi et face de babouin juste là, »

Un oreiller se connecta avec le visage de Kurt tellement rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de penser deux fois à ce qu'il disait. Blaine éclata de rire et sa grande sœur en prit un autre mais Kurt l'avait déjà plaquée sur le lit.

« Je te jure que je brûlerais ta moustache si tu me frappes encore avec un oreiller. »

Blaine continua à rire et on toqua à la porte. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous et se regardèrent brièvement, Briana repoussant Kurt et se levant tous les deux, Blaine marchant vers la porte.

C'était Alice. Elle leur sourit avant de se tourner vers son fils et de déposer un baiser tendre sur son front. Blaine sourit et leva des yeux tristes vers sa mère. Pour une raison inconnue, il se sentit mal en la regardant. Elle devait toujours traiter avec tous les conflits le regardant ainsi qu'Anthony. Ça le tuait de voir sa mère stresser.

« Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ces deux-là pour une minute, Kurt ? »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Je partais de toute façon. »

Il suivit les Anderson jusqu'en bas des marches. Blaine regarda momentanément son père et sentit presque une sorte de connexion avec lui mais ensuite juste comme ça, c'était parti. Il ne le voulait pas là. Kurt l'attrapa par la main quand il rejoint la porte d'entrée.

« Très bien, bébé. Toque à ma porte s'il y a quoi que ce soit, okay ? »

Blaine sourit légèrement. « D'accord. » Kurt lui déposa un baiser léger sur la joue et dit au revoir à Alice et Briana, et ensuite il était parti sans même avoir regardé Anthony.

Tout le monde s'installa avec raideur dans le salon Alive dans son fauteuil et Briana à côté de son père. Blaine soupira bruyamment et alla s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de sa mère. Elle prit sa main dans les siennes et le tint d'une façon rassurante.

Anthony se racla la gorge. Il était maintenant habillé négligemment… ou ce qui était négligé pour l'avocat de défense numéro un de Laurens. Il portait un pantalon beige et un polo blanc. Blaine supposa que sa mère lui avait probablement demandé de se changer pour faire l'effort d'avoir l'air moins intimidant… peut-être pour que Blaine se sente moins comme un client et plus comme son fils.

Soudain, la maison joyeuse qu'il aimait tellement parce qu'elle n'était en rien comme à Laurens semblait sombre. Comment se pouvait-il qu'une personne qui était supposée tout faire mieux faisait en fait pire ?

« J'ai quelques trucs à dire. » commença l'homme, « et vous n'allez probablement pas être d'accord avec, mais il faut que ce soit dit. »

Blaine regarda sa main dans celles de sa mère tandis que l'homme continuait. Elle regardait suspicieusement son anneau de promesse et Blaine retint un sourire en voyant la tête que sa mère faisait. Puis son père reprit la parole et il se rappela que sourire serait probablement la dernière chose qu'il aurait en tête après cette conversation.

« Vous m'avez tous manqué énormément depuis que vous êtes partis. Les choses à la maison ont été calmes et je travaillais juste et… essayait de me concentrer sur mon job. Mais ça a été dur. Je ne peux pas nier que j'ai pris mes frustrations sur tout et n'importe quoi et ce n'était pas juste sain. Briana, Blaine, » il se tourna pour regarder chacun en disant leurs noms, « J'ai été préoccupé pour vous ici, loin de votre père. »

Alice haussa un sourcil curieuse de où son mari allait chercher ça.

« J'ai beaucoup parlé à votre mère quand vous êtes partis au tout début en essayant de lui faire réaliser que c'était une stupide erreur, mais elle n'écouta pas, et je comprends. Ce temps séparés était bien, je suppose. Vous semblez tous aller bien. J'ai vu Wes quand je me suis arrêté chez les Montgomery un soir et il a dit que vous alliez bien. J'étais un gâchis et je ne le croyais pas tant que je ne voyais pas par moi-même. Mais venir ici… Je n'aime pas ce que je vois. »

Blaine refusait toujours de regarder son père. Briana le faisait cependant. Elle n'aimait pas où ça allait.

« Si vous étiez à la maison, si vous étiez tous à la maison, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter à propos de si ou non vous alliez bien. Tu es ma femme Alice, et je n'ai pas été le mari que je devais être pendant les quelques dernières années mais je t'aime toujours ainsi que nos enfants. Vous voulez dire le monde pour moi. Je jure que je ferais mieux. »

« Je ne pars pas, si c'est pour ça que tu viens. » dit simplement Blaine. Il regardait le visage de son père pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait descendu les escaliers. Il avait évité ses yeux comme la peste parce qu'un seul regard dans les yeux de son père et il serait redevenu le petit garçon effrayé qu'Anthony l'avait toujours fait devenir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour toi ici ? » demanda Anthony d'un air incrédule. Sa voix profonde commençait à augmenter, l'accent du sud de plus en plus lourd plus il devenait énervé. « C'est juste ce garçon qui vient de partir ? Parce que je peux le regarder et dire que tu ne vas rester avec lui aussi longtemps que j'ai quelque chose à en dire. »

« Kurt. » dit simplement Blaine. Briana mit sa tête dans ses mains. « Le nom de ce garçon est Kurt. Et il est mon petit-ami. J'ai un petit-ami parce que je suis gay. Et je suis gay pas parce que j'ai choisi d'être gay pour mettre une douche froide sur ta réputation, mais parce que je suis né comme ça et je n'ai pas honte de moi-même. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de retourner à Laurens fermée d'esprit avec toi ou n'importe qui d' ne pars pas de Lima, aussi humble que c'est comparé à ta vie magnifique là-bas. J'ai des gens qui m'aiment ici et j'ai une vie où je n'ai pas peur d'aller à l'école et de me faire frapper, papa. Donc non, je ne vais nulle part. »

Alice sourit en tenant la main de son fils. « Langage, Blaine. »

« Je suis désolé maman. »

« Je ne pars pas non plus papa. » dit doucement Briana. Son père se tourna pour la regarder d'une façon confuse et trahie tandis qu'elle continuait. « Tu penses probablement que j'ai perdu la tête parce que je t'avais supplié de me laisser rester avec toi dans le sud mais tu m'as dit d'y aller et que c'était la meilleure chose que tu pouvais faire pour moi. Je me sens comme une personne totalement différente ici et j'aime ce meilleur moi. »

Anthony regarda Alice. La femme souriait fièrement à sa fille. Briana avait ses moments mais elle avait indubitablement changé pour le mieux. Elle passait maintenant moins de temps à être une adolescente égoïste, orgueilleuse et arrogante, et passait maintenant plus de temps avec sa famille et prenait l'école au sérieux.

« Blaine a raison, papa. Kurt est un gars génial. » elle rit presque à ce qu'elle venait de dire et Blaine sourit même de sa réaction. « Tu ne devrais pas être si rapide à juger nos amis parce que tu ne t'es toujours pas regardé toi-même dernièrement. »

« Aucun de vous ne va me manquer de respect. »

« Tony… » commença Alice, « tu dois arrêter de faire ça : être leur père et avoir le dernier mot à tout, tu dois en fait les traiter comme des êtres humains. Ils ont des sentiments et des opinions et des personnalités, cris-le ou non. Tu ne vas aller nulle part avec cette attitude. »

Anthony se leva et commença à regarder le salon, s'arrêtant pour regarder les photos de leurs enfants. « J'en suis pleinement conscient. Je respecte leur opinion mais je suis toujours leur père. » Blaine et Briana écoutaient attentivement, mais savaient tout deux qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'aller quelque part.

« Maintenant, Blaine, tu dois savoir que tu manques terriblement à Wes et Kendra. »

« Ils me manquent aussi papa. »

« Tu as des amis là-bas donc pourquoi es-tu tellement décidé à rester ici ? Il n'y a rien que cette ville puisse t'offrir pour que tu ne puisse pas rentre maison ! J'ai traversé cette petite ville. »

« Il y a des choses ici que je ne peux pas juste quitter. »

« Ce garçon ? Tu veux rester ici à cause de ton premier copain ? Mon dieu, Blaine. Vous deux semblez bien ensemble maintenant, mais tu ne vas probablement pas continuer après le mois prochain. Il va y avoir beaucoup de relation ! Il est juste une phase comme ces leçons de violon que tu voulais tellement. Tu les as abandonnées et j'ai payé des centaines de dollar pour ça. Tu peux abandonner ce voyou aussi. »

Blaine se leva et délaça sa main de celles de sa mère. « J'arrête là. »

Anthony sauta devant lui, bloquant le chemin vers les escaliers. Alice se leva montrant qu'elle ne permettrait pas que son fils soit brutalisé. Il y en avait eu assez comme ça.

« Tu sais que ça ne va pas du tout Blaine. Cette vie. Ce n'est pas pour toi. Tu vas souhaiter avoir écouté. » Il se retourna, « Toi aussi Briana. Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça. Ils vont t'en vouloir Alice. » Il regardait sa femme maintenant, « Ils vont le faire, parce que tout ça ne va pas. Ce que nous avions à la maison était ce dont ils avaient besoin pour devenir des adultes prospères. Ici ils vont juste être des losers, comme tout le monde dans cette ville de losers. »

« Je ne veux pas être bien. » dit Blaine à son père. « Je ne le veux pas. Si être mal est être moi-même, et aimer qui j'aime, et vivre dans une ville de losers parce qu'elle me fait sentir comme si j'appartenais à un endroit pour une fois dans ma vie alors, et bien papa, je ne veux pas être bien. » Il passa derrière son père et vers sa veste sur le porte-manteau.

« Tu n'es pas venu ici pour t'excuse, je suppose. Tu ne vas pas t'excuser pour m'avoir presque bousillé complètement. Si ce n'était pas pour ma mère… dieu nous en préserve si c'était juste toi, Bri et moi… qui sait où je serais maintenant. Je serai probablement quelque part à essayer de prendre ma propre vie parce que je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour toi ou ton héritage et selon toi je ne le serai jamais. Qu'est-ce que je vais être pour toi papa ? Juste ton erreur gay de fils qui ne peut rien faire de bien ? »

Anthony regarda son fils unique, son benjamin, son bébé mettre une veste rouge et lui parlait d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais entendue. Il avait posé une question. Anthony ne le lâcha pas du regard tandis qu'il répondait.

« Tu seras toujours mon fils. Je m'inquiète pour toi et je cherche ce qui est le meilleur pour nous tous. »

Blaine le regarda quelques secondes avant de sortir par la porte.

Anthony secoua la tête, vaincu. Il se retourna pour voir Briana se lever et redresser ses vêtements avant de se diriger droit vers les marches. Sa porte se ferma quelques secondes plus tard.

Alice était silencieuse. L'homme n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait rien de tout ça. Après avoir été en contrôle sa vie entière, les choses ne pouvaient pas tomber de toutes parts comme ça.

« Je suppose que nous avons élevé des enfants intelligents. Ils ne vont laisser personne leur marcher sur les pieds. Nous inclus. »

« Tu devrais leur donner les nouvelles avec douceur. »

Alice sourit. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Nous rentrons à la maison. »

La brune se leva et s'étira avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Son mari la suivit attendant une réponse. Il était venu ici pour une raison et il rentrerait à la maison de la façon qu'il avait prévue.

Victorieux.

« Tony, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe chez toi. Est-ce que tu bois toujours ? »

« Pas aujourd'hui. Je reveux juste ma famille. »

Elle soupira. « Donc qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si nous partons maintenant avec toi ? Qu'est-ce qui change d'avant ? »

« Tout. »

« Comme ? Donne-moi quelques exemples. »

Silence.

« Parce que comme dit Blaine, je ne vois rien. Briana a dit qu'elle ne partait pas parce qu'elle est fière d'elle ici. Elle s'est améliorée dramatiquement de la petite fille autoritaire dont tu te souviens, Tony. Maintenant elle est compréhensive et désireuse de travailler sur ses défauts. Elle est tellement comme nous deux, fougueuse et impétueuse. Au lieu d'utiliser ces qualités pour le bien, elle les utilisait pour être sournoise et faire n'importe quoi comme un autre Anderson que je connais »

Anthony eut l'air presque fier.

« Mais ça a changé drastiquement et j'aime le fait que juste l'éloigner de ces amis et de la mettre autour des gens qui l'entourent maintenant l'a ramenée sur terre. Et Blaine… je ne sais pas par où commencer. Il a tellement plus confiance en lui, tellement heureux. Il excelle comme d'habitude mais il le fait avec une telle apparence qui crie qu'il est fier de lui et de qui il est. Nos deux enfants sont fiers de qui ils sont devenus. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas l'être ? »

Le silence remplit l'atmosphère quand la femme arrêta de parler. Elle attendit un signe de réponse de la part de son mari mais n'obtint rien.

« Maintenant pardonne-moi si je ne te crois pas quand tu dis que tout va changer. Tu n'as pas montré une once de remords. Ils ne te font pas confiance et moi non plus, Tony. Donc tu as deux options : sois tu peux rentrer à la maison et repenser aux choses, te concentrer sur toi-même et continuer de faire ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps, ou tu peux rester ici, trouver un hôtel et travailler dur pour montrer à tes enfants que tu les aimes et que tu veux faire le mieux possible pour eux. Peut-être qu'alors ils pourront te faire assez confiance pour te laisser encore venir. Pour revenir, c'est leur choix. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour mes enfants et s'ils décident que Laurens est le bon endroit pour eux alors je laisserais tomber et nous reviendrons à la maison. Pour le moment, cependant, je sais qu'ils aiment ici. La maison est ici. Que tu sois d'accord ou non avec ça. »

Anthony avança vers la table et prit un siège. Alice continua ce qu'elle faisait, lavant la vaisselle entre la préparation du diner.

« Je trouverais un hôtel, alors. »

**A/N : Nous avons presque fini là. A la prochaine fois.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N : Un peu plus tard que prévu. Désolée :(**

**A/T : Et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre :) Désolée ça fait longtemps :(**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews (on a dépassé les 100 huhu) Merci à **_**EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove **_** qui a posté la 100****ème**** :D**

**Chapitre 22**

_Six mois plus tard..._

« Blaine, Briana, venez dire bonjour à votre père ! »

Blaine regarda fixement le plafond avant de se lever enfin du lit. Il chercha un t-shirt à enfiler et ses pantoufles et attrapa son téléphone pour faire savoir à Kurt qu'il revenait. Kurt lui envoyait des messages plutôt fréquemment pour quelqu'un qui était supposé être au travail maintenant, surtout quelqu'un qui travaillait sur des voitures, mais il arrivait à faire les deux.

**Papa est encore revenu de Laurens, bébé. Je te renvoie bientôt un message. -Blaine**

Anthony était revenu de Laurens ce qui voulait dire plus de fun durant les temps en famille.

L'homme posa son sac derrière lui et sourit une fois qu'il remarqua ses enfants s'approcher.

Ça faisait six mois que son père s'était montré pour la première fois à Lima ; maintenant août et plus que quelques semaines avant que Blaine ne commence sa 10ème année. Pendant ces six mois, tellement de choses avait eu lieu concernant sa relation avec Anthony ainsi que les relations de tout le monde avec lui.

Peut-être que maintenant on dirait que tout devenait mieux, mais ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas.

Avant que la famille soit capable de s'asseoir à la table du dîner avec un autre comme il allait le faire maintenant, il y avait toujours une bagarre entre Anthony et un autre Anderson.

Après avoir promis à sa femme qu'il resterait et essaierait pour la famille, il avait loué une chambre dans un hôtel et avait bu insensément, et avait ensuite procédé à faire des visites aux enfants dans un état d'ébriété.

À un moment, il était devenu enragé après être arrivé et avoir vu Alice parler à Burt devant leur maison. Ils discutaient tous les deux de faire faire possiblement à leur fils plus d'activité en dehors de la maison plutôt que dans leurs chambres, et Alice riait à un commentaire que son voisin avait fait quand Anthony était sorti de sa voiture de location— après l'avoir garée à moitié sur le trottoir, et trébuché, visiblement énervé par ce qui se passait devant lui.

Il commença à crier sur Burt et criait assez fort pour que leurs voisins sortent de chez eux, demandant à l'homme de rester loin de sa femme. Burt prit le contrôle de la situation en traînant l'homme désorienté dans la résidence Anderson et attendit qu'il soit plus sobre avant de lui parler de la vie et de sa décision concernant Briana et Blaine. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas le père de l'année mais il avait beaucoup appris de ses erreurs et essayait de partager ça avec Anthony. Et Alice avait vraiment besoin d'aide avec lui.

Après ça, Anthony était retourné à Laurens honteux de comment il s'était comporté. Blaine ne lui parlait pas beaucoup et Briana le faisait mais le regardait à peine dans les yeux. Ce fut là qu'il avait eu une réelle expérience de prise de conscience concernant comment il s'était conduit, et comment sa famille était tombée en lambeaux, et comment ils avaient cet homme génial vivant à côté de chez eux qui l'avait remplacé pendant qu'il était loin. Soudain, il se sentit moins comme un homme et plus comme un horrible père. Ce n'était pas ses intentions, donc il promit de bien faire pour eux.

Pendant les quelques mois suivants, Anthony avait fait des allers-retours entre Lima et Laurens. Pendant ce laps de temps, il s'entendait bien avec Blaine et Briana, cependant les deux semblaient hésitants à lui faire entièrement confiance, et lui et Alice allaient bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se disputent sur les choix parentaux d'Alice— surtout concernant Blaine.

Après les quelques premières visites, l'homme fut content de laisser savoir à Blaine qu'il n'était pas fan de Kurt. Il quittait sa chambre d'hôtel pour venir et faire une visite à ses enfants pendant les moments où sa femme était au travail, pour seulement grimper les marches et découvrir que Briana n'était pas à la maison et Blaine était là mais assez occupé, tandis que des sons de plaisir passaient par la porte de sa chambre.

Cela résultait par Anthony et Alice se disputant presque non-stop. Il demandait toujours à sa femme comment elle pouvait laisser Kurt dans la chambre de Blaine comme ça sans la supervision d'un adulte. Il demandait si elle savait où Briana traînait et quel genre d'éducation elle avait fait depuis qu'elle avait emmené ses enfants, et la femme répondait toujours "si tu n'aimes pas ça alors tu peux partir".

Pour la relation de Kurt avec Anthony, _rien_ ne s'était amélioré. Ils s'étaient disputés à plus d'une occasion, et une même avait fini par lui se disputant avec Blaine.

Son petit-ami avait dit qu'il était allé trop loin en amenant leur vie privée en conversation avec Anthony. Kurt avait dit à Blaine à voix haute, juste devant son père, que Blaine devrait considérer d'essayer une taille plus grande de préservatif pour quand il passerait le soir. Le regard que fit Anthony en réponse fut sans prix.

Peut-être que Blaine avait raison, mais c'était toujours bien de voir Anthony se taire comme ça. Ses yeux verts s'étaient écarquillés et ensuite s'étaient réduits en une fine ligne et Kurt avait souri avant de sortir de la maison et de claquer la porte.

Les choses comme ça énervaient grandement Blaine. Ni son père ni son petit-ami n'avait même voulu essayer de s'entendre après six longs moi. Ils étaient tous les deux des personnes importantes dans sa vie et on dirait que ça n'avait même pas d'importance pour eux.

Ça devient bientôt évident qu'Anthony essayait pour ses enfants. Il passait du temps avec Blaine, juste eux deux, et ils parlaient et Anthony s'était même excusé pour comment il s'était comporté vis-à-vis de son fils. Blaine n'était pas le plus rapide à lui pardonner, mais ils passèrent à travers à. Six mois plus tard, il sentait qu'il pourrait un jour lui pardonner, mais beaucoup de choses auraient besoin d'être changées.

Une chose étant le jugement d'Anthony sur son petit-ami Kurt, et ses amis ainsi que ceux de Briana de BBR.

Il aimait cependant Katelyn.

C'est pourquoi, quand Anthony eut la chance de rencontrer Finn, il l'aimait bien au début, mais après avoir découvert qu'il était lié à Kurt, les choses déclinèrent juste. Briana se retrouva à penser de moins en moins à son père. Il était du genre à juger un livre par sa couverture sans même essayer de connaître la personne et toute sa personnalité "plus saint que toi" l'embêtait vraiment.

Bien sûr elle était la même personne qu'au début de l'année, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance maintenant. Briana avait grandi. Son père le devait aussi.

Briana leva les yeux vers sa famille appréciant chacun à la table du dîner et sourit. C'était comme avant à Laurens. Avant que tout ne tombe de toutes parts, bien sûr.

Blaine n'avait pas l'air déprimé.

Leur mère souriait.

Anthony racontait au groupe tout ce qui était arrivé quand il était retourné à Laurens pour travailler sur un cas qu'il avait bien sûr gagné.

Les choses avaient l'air de pouvoir marcher.

Depuis que les premiers jours de colère et de frustration étaient passés, Anthony et Alice s'entendaient bien mieux. Ils pouvaient s'asseoir dans la même pièce et tenir une conversation sans que l'un ne saute à la gorge de l'autre. Briana les avait même vus se sourire à une occasion.

Leur mère s'était habituée au fait d'avoir Anthony autour maintenant mais ça ne voulait pas dire que leurs enfants en étaient complètement _ravis_. Ils l'aimaient, bien sûr. Mais le respect était toujours assez distant. Blaine traitait avec rien d'autre que la peur entre son père et Kurt et ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il n'essayait même pas de respecter son petit-ami. Et ensuite il se rappelait la "conversation sur le retour à Laurens" que son père avait crachée durant son retour initial.

Briana se rappelait de ça aussi, et n'était pas trop fan parce qu'elle et Finn devenaient fort et elle n'était pas préparée à s'en aller de sa vie.

Briana et Blaine connaissait les plans de leur père pour les emmener loin de tout ça.

C'est pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient assis là à manger le bon dîner qu'Alice avait préparé, et que Briana regarder Blaine taper du pied d'un air ininteressé pendant que leurs parents souriaient et partageaient de petites conversations, la jeune fille réalisa qu'ils avaient des problèmes.

« Donc qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ? » demanda Anthony. Il regarda son fils qui envoyait peu discrètement des SMS sur ses genoux au lieu de manger, et sa fille qui regardait son assiette en mâchant.

_J'ai fini dans une heure. Je peux te voir ce soir ? -Kurt_

**Je ne vois pas pourquoi non. Je devrais venir cependant. Je ne veux pas que toi et mon père vous sautiez à la gorge. -Blaine **

« Ma journée s'est bien passée, » souffla Briana après avoir avalé son riz. « Les Cheerios ont recommencé les entraînements. J'ai un peu traîné. Rien de spécial. »

_Je suis désolé bébé. Je veux l'apprécier. Il me déteste juste et c'est dur. -Kurt_

_Je pense toujours qu'il est homophobe envers tout le monde sauf toi. Il accepte le fait qu'il doive t'aimer, ce qui est génial, mais aucun de tes petits-amis ne recevront du respect. -Kurt_

« Et toi, Blaine ? » Anthony le regardait d'un air curieux.

Blaine leva brièvement les yeux de son téléphone avant de se reconcentrer sur l'écran. « C'était okay. »

**Petits-amis ? -Blaine**

_Tu vas probablement t'en rendre compte tôt ou tard et me voir comme le crétin que je suis. -Kurt_

**Je déteste quand tu dis des choses comme ça. -Blaine **

« Ça ne peut pas attendre jusqu'à la fin du dîner, Blaine ? » demanda Alice à son fils ayant l'air ennuyé. Il haussa les épaules et posa la téléphone à côté de son assiette tandis qu'elle continuait, « Et s'il te plaît essaie de manger quelque chose. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils à sa sœur qui venait de lui taper le pied. « Ouch. »

« Désolé. »

Briana maintint un contact des yeux avec lui et fit une sorte évidente de visage, essayant de réussir à ce que son frère prête attention à leurs parents. Blaine suivit son regard et se concentra sur sa mère et son père qui s'échangeait des regards avec des sourires, ayant des airs familiers qu'ils avaient quand Briana et Blaine étaient petits, et que le couple était tellement amoureux.

Alors que les deux adolescents savaient qu'ils devraient être heureux de cette progression, aucun ne l'était. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il se passait maintenant ?

Bien sûr, Briana réalisait qu'eux deux parlaient au téléphone quand il était à Laurens et qu'elle était à la maison, et que la dernière fois qu'il était venu ils étaient sortis dîner pour parler et situer les choses, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient capables de faire changer. Apparemment, c'était le cas. Alice riait à quelque chose que leur père avait dit pendant qu'Anthony la regardait avec des yeux adorateurs.

Blaine regarda de nouveau sa sœur mais elle ramena seulement ses yeux vers son assiette, un froncement de sourcil évident s'effaçant sur son visage.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était lever les yeux au ciel à ça. On dirait qu'ils arrangeaient leur mariage. Si ça arrivait, est-ce qu'Antony essaierait de les emmener à Laurens ? Parce que pour rien au monde il ne retournait là-bas.

Ce serait maladroit si Anthony emménageait avec eux à Lima parce qu'il y aurait tout ce processus de reconstitution et il recommencerait probablement tout de zéro. Dieu sait qu'il ne serait pas capable de voir beaucoup Kurt à moins qu'ils ne soient à l'école ou sortis quelque part parce que l'homme serait là tout le temps. C'était génial qu'Anthony le soutienne comme un père devrait, mais il n'aimait toujours pas du tout Kurt et Blaine ne trouvait pas ça juste parce qu'il ne le connaissait vraiment pas.

Blaine attrapa son portable et se leva de table avant de s'excuser et de monter les escaliers. Anthony laissa ses yeux suivre son fils en haut des marches avant de se retourner vers sa femme.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chéri ? » cria Alice.

Blaine ne répondit pas et la porte de sa chambre claqua quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je vais prendre une doucher et me coucher. Bonne nuit. » Briana se leva et quitta aussi la table, laissant leurs parents là silencieusement pour traiter avec ce désordre.

~oOo~

**Tu as fini maintenant ? J'ai besoin de te voir. -Blaine**

_Encore une demi-heure, B. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Parles moi maintenant. Je suis juste dans le bureau de mon père. -Kurt_

**Ça peut attendre. Je préfère te voir en personne. -Blaine **

_Sûr ? -Kurt _

**Ouais. -Blaine**

Blaine sortit du lit et alla dans le couloir, avec l'intention d'aller chercher une bouteille d'eau quand il passa devant la chambre de sa mère et entendit quelque chose pour laquelle il n'était pas préparé.

L'expérience lui avait appris qu'écouter aux portes n'était jamais une bonne idée, mais pour une quelconque raison il ne pouvait pas bouger les pieds.

_« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils soient partis comme ça ? C'est probablement trop pour eux, Tony. »_

_« Ne sois pas stupide, Alice. Ils veulent nous voir de nouveau ensemble. Je leur ai trop fait mal et je sais que voir que j'essaye va les rendre heureux. »_

_« Ça n'explique pas pourquoi nos enfants quittent la table du dîner comme ça. Je suis inquiète. Nous devrions juste rester ici parce que les choses vont seulement être plus dures pour eux. »_

_« Columbus est à seulement quelques heures, et le seul endroit en Ohio où ma firme est située. C'est génial s'ils vont me laisser aller là-bas et travailler avec la même réputation que j'avais à la maison ? Je n'aurais pas à venir pour quelques jours et revenir tout le temps, Alice. Je serais capable de soutenir ma famille et nous serons tous ensemble. »_

Il y eut une pause et Blaine laissa sa tête tomber contre la porte. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait quitter Lima et McKinley et plus important Kurt. Ils étaient tellement proche maintenant et c'était ridicule la façon dont il pouvait imaginer leur futur ensemble alors qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis six mois. Il l'aimait et déménager n'était pas une option.

_« Je pense juste que tout ça va faire mal à nos enfants. Briana a Finn et Blaine a Kurt et ils sont heureux— »_

_« Ces garçons ne sont pas bien, de toute façon. Peut-être qu'ils vont trouver de gentilles personnes avec qui être après le déménagement. Donc lequel d'entre nous annonce la nouvelle ? »_

Le cœur de Blaine se figea tandis qu'il retournait dans sa chambre pour une paire de baskets et sortit en courant de la maison. Il claqua bruyamment la porte derrière lui avec une telle force que quelque chose se cassa de l'autre côté. Sûrement un cadre de photo - celui tenant la photo de la famille qu'ils avaient prise ensemble cet été.

Blaine voulait retrouver Katelyn mais alors ses parents le trouveraient facilement, donc il courut juste jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus courir. Alors il marcha jusqu'à e qu'il naît aucune idée de où il était.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et il continua à marcher. Il ne pensait à rien et à personne à ce moment. Il voulait se rafraîchir l'esprit et il voulait être seul.

~oOo~

Kurt s'arrêta sur sa moto et descendit à peu près quarante minutes après que son petit-ami soit sorti en trombe de chez lui. Il fut rencontré sur le porche par sa jeune sœur Katelyn qui n'avait pas sa gaieté habituelle quand elle le voyait. À cause de ça, Kurt sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Pourquoi le froncement de sourcil ? » demanda-t-il après l'avoir embrassée sur le front. Katelyn leva les yeux.

« Mme. Anderson dit que Blaine est — »

« TOI ! » Anthony sortit de la maison à un rythme alarment, Alice quelques pas derrière lui essayant de calmer le plus âgé.

Katelyn leva des yeux écarquillés vers aux tandis que Kurt disait à la jeune fille de rentrer chez elle. Elle remonta juste de quelques marches sur le porche et se tint là avec trépidation.

Kurt regarda l'homme tandis qu'il s'approchait enfin.

« Où est _mon fils_ ? » cracha-t-il, regardant un Kurt plus grand. Son teint bronzé était teinté de rouge tandis qu'il parlait avec haine.

Kurt regarda l'homme plus petit puis Alice qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de laisser tomber une larme. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » Kurt était tendu maintenant. D'abord Katelyn avait un air apeuré quand il était arrivé et maintenant les parents de Blaine était énervés et apparemment effrayés. Ça n'allait pas du tout.

« Il est parti et je sais que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça— »

« Parti ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire parti, putain ? »

Le ciel devenait plus sombre maintenant et Kurt sentit son cœur se serrer tandis qu'il regardait les alentours. Où pouvait-il bien être parti ? Ils venaient de se parler.

Alice laissa tomber une larme qu'elle essuya rapidement tandis que Briana se précipitait vers eux.

« Son portable est en train de charger, c'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas de réponse. »

Kurt ressorti ses clefs de sa poche et se précipita vers sa moto. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où aller à part la maison au lac, donc c'est l'endroit pour lequel il s'était décidé. Il y avait des centaines de questions lui flottant en tête en même temps, et la voix d'Anthony qui criait en arrière-plan ne faisait rien de bien pour l'anxiété qu'il ressentait, mais il sauta sur sa moto et partit.

~oOo~

_J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai laissé mon putain de téléphone. _

Blaine regarda les magnifiques maisons du voisinage spectaculaire dans lequel il s'était retrouvé. Elles avaient toutes l'air luxueuses, et ça lui fit penser à la maison de Laurens, ce qui lui fit penser à leur potentielle nouvelle maison à Columbus qui ressemblerait probablement à quelque chose comme celles-là. Ce n'était pas des maisons pour lui ; juste un "abri" si ça avait un sens. Lima était sa maison.

Encore une fois il sentait que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Blaine ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Maintenant tout était sur le point d'être arraché.

Blaine décida que ses jambes étaient extrêmement fatiguées et s'assit sur le bord du trottoir devant une maison plutôt luxueuse. Il s'assura de ne pas avoir l'air plus suspect qu'il n'en avait déjà l'air et resta juste là silencieusement à penser.

C'était mieux quand il laissait son cerveau tranquille. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à tout tombant de toutes part au lieu de tout étant réparé. Il ne voulait pas penser à la tête que son petit-ami ferait en apprenant qu'il vivrait à plusieurs heures d'ici. Est-ce que même ils seraient capables de fonctionner comme ça ?

Connaissant Kurt, il essaierait de faire marcher ça. Il conduirait probablement pendant des heures les week-ends comme ils l'avaient fait pour le dix-septième anniversaire du garçon quand ils étaient allés voir un de leur groupe favori jouer à Chicago. Le trajet était long mais ça avait été sans aucun doute le meilleur week-end de leur vie. Ils avaient franchi une immense étape dans leur relation. Ce fut le week-end où Kurt devint le premier de Blaine et il ne le regretterait jamais. Ça avait été génial et ils étaient amoureux, et personne ne pouvait leur dire qu'ils n'étaient _pas bien_.

Qu'est-ce qui arriverait maintenant était la prochaine question de Blaine. S'il disait qu'il ne partirait pas alors leur père ne serait pas capable de les voir autant, ce qui voulait dire qu'il rendrait les choses dures pour leur mère pour qu'il puisse être heureux. On dirait qu'ils retombaient amoureux et elle était enfin heureuse depuis la première fois depuis ce qui semblait des années. Ce serait égoïste de sa part.

Est-ce que ce serai juste qu'il doive laisser derrière lui quelqu'un qu'il aime pour que ça arrive ?

« Blaine ? » Une voix familière arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles et il fut sorti de ses pensées immédiatement, se retournant pour voir le visage de nul autre que Romeo.

« Wow tu t'es coupé les cheveux... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es par terre ? »

Blaine se leva et épousseta son short avant de saluer le garçon. « Hey. C'est une longue histoire... est-ce que je peux— »

« Tu n'es pas là pour chercher Sebastian n'est-ce pas ? Il est avec moi maintenant et il n'y a pas moyen que je le perde encore. »

Blaine sourit nerveusement. « Oh non... Je n'ai pas reconnu où j'étais, mais crois-moi tu peux l'avoir. Kurt et moi sommes très heureux ensemble. Je n'essaierai jamais de te prendre Sebastian. »

Le blond sourit. « Okay. Je suis content d'entendre ça... vous deux êtes très bien ensemble j'en suis sûr... désolé pour tout ce truc ce soir-là... j'étais bourré. J'ai réussi à ce que Sebastian demande à ses parents de laisser tomber les charges. Je lui ai dit que je leur dirai tout ce qui s'était passé à la soirée. »

« Wow, » dit Blaine ayant l'air impressionné, « et bien merci pour ça... »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Vous deux avez l'air heureux et je me sentais mal d'avoir aidé à foutre ça en l'air. »

Ils se sourirent tous les deux mal à l'aise un moment avant que Blaine ne parlent de nouveau.

« Dis, est-ce que tu as un portable que je peux utiliser ? J'ai laissé le mien à la maison. »

Romeo hocha la tête, « Il reste deux barres, tu as de la chance. Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Pas vraiment, » Blaine sourit en acceptant le téléphone. « Je ne serais pas long. »

« Prend ton temps. » ajouta Romeo. Il était sur le point de rentre quand il s'arrêta vite pour faire face au bouclé. « Tu aimerais entrer à l'intérieur ? »

~oOo~

« J'ai vérifié tous les endroits où nous allons normalement et je n'ai rien trouvé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se serait enfui comme ça de toute façon ? » demanda Kurt à Briana. Elle l'avait fait entrer dans la maison et Kurt toisa du regard les deux parents avant de se retourner pour faire ça à sa... camarade. « J'ai l'impression que ça peut avoir quelque chose à voir avec ton père, » dit-il à voix basse. « Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire putain ? Il n'a aucun téléphone, il n'est chez aucun des BBR ou chez Artie, Sugar pensait que je me suis arrêté chez elle pour lui confesser mes sentiments et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas là de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que je fais donc ? Et s'il... dieu je ne sais pas. »

« Relax, Kurt. Il a probablement juste besoin de temps pour penser ? » Briana s'adossa contre le mur et regarda ses parents.

« À quoi ? » demanda Kurt en vérifiant l'heure sur son téléphone. « Tu sais quelque chose ? »

Alice se leva de sa place sur le canapé.

« Il a peut-être entendu Tony et moi parler... d'un déménagement à Columbus. »

Kurt et Briana la regardèrent fixement avant que leurs visages ne changent drastiquement. Anthony sourit après avoir vu la douleur de Kurt tandis qu'il se tournait pour faire face à l'avant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par... un déménagement, maman ? » demanda Briana. « Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas une option pour moi. C'est ma dernière année et je la finie à McKinley. »

Anthony soupira. « Écoutes, nous— »

« Vous allez juste les prendre et partir ? » demanda Kurt d'un air incrédule à Alice. Elle savait très bien ce que l'ancien badboy ressentait pour son fils.

Le téléphone de Kurt commença à sonner tandis qu'un numéro inconnu apparaissait à l'écran.

« C'est lui ? » Anthony se leva immédiatement et la famille suivit Kurt qui prenait l'appel dehors.

« Allo ? »

« Kurt ? Bébé c'est moi, » répondit Blaine en ayant l'air soulagé.

« B ! Où es-tu putain ? Tout le monde a la trouille ici— »

« J'ai entendu mon père et ma mère parler de déménagement et je suis juste parti... j'ai fini chez Romeo. Tu penses— »

« Fini où ? » demanda Kurt. Il sentait son corps commença à devenir encore plus chaud dans la nuit d'août. Qu'est-ce que son petit-ami foutait avec ce connard ?

« Chez Romeo... tu te rappelles ce gars de Dalton ? » souffla Blaine, confus de pourquoi son petit-ami semblait presque bouleversé.

« Donc tu as été bouleversé et tu as couru chez Romeo au lieu de me retrouver ? »

Le visage de Briana pâlit.

Cependant, Anthony sourit à ces mots.

« Quoi ? Kurt je n'ai pas couru vers lui j'ai juste fini là-bas ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

Kurt ignora tout ce qu'il venait de dire. « Texte moi l'adresse et je viens te chercher. »

Il raccrocha avant que Blaine ne puisse dire "okay" et alla vers sa voiture. « Je vais le chercher, » dit Kurt à voix haute sans faire face à Antony ou Alice. « Briana, peux-tu me suivre s'il te plaît ? »

« Qui est Romeo ? » demanda Anthony avec un sourire. Briana entraîna Kurt avec elle avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose de stupide et se retourna vers son père avec un regard de dégoût.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » cria Alice avec espoir. Kurt hocha seulement la tête, ne la regardant toujours pas avant de monter du côté conducteur. Briana sauta dans la Pontiac et ils démarrèrent.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » soupira Briana. Elle jouait avec ses boucles brunes d'un air fatigué, « Comment peuvent-ils juste nous emmener et nous faire partir comme ça ? Encore. Tout allait bien. »

Kurt secoua la tête aux mots de la jeune fille. « Je suppose que tout est fini maintenant. »

**A/N : Ça devient mieux ?**


	23. Chapter 23

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N : C'est le dernier chapitre. Pour **_**BGabes **_**parce qu'elle va le détester le plus. Ce fut quelques mois très fun, les gars ) Merci pour le soutien.**

**A/T : En effet, c'est le dernier chapitre :) J'espère que vous l'aimerez (ou en tout cas ne le détesterez pas trop) merci encore pour toutes les reviews/follows/favoris que j'ai eu durant ces derniers mois :)**

**A bientôt :)**

**Chapitre 23**

Blaine étira ses jambes à l'arrière de la Pontiac de Kurt, profitant du sentiment de l'air le frappant puisque son petit-ami avait enlevé le toit. C'était une chose qu'il aimait à propos des mois d'été. Kurt l'emmenait partout dans cette décapotable et ils profitaient de longues journées et de nuits étoilées.

Mais maintenant, c'était difficilement le cas. Kurt ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu'il avait grimpé sur la banquette arrière du véhicule. Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il s'était assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de son petit-ami. Il était toujours à l'avant. Mais ce soir, après être sorti de la maison de Romeo, il vit Kurt dire à Briana de rester là quand elle avait essayé de sortir et de laisser Blaine s'asseoir devant. Ça faisait mal parce qu'au-dessus de tout ce qu'il devait traiter, son petit-ami était apparemment énervé maintenant.

Le pire était que Kurt n'avait aucune raison d'être énervé contre Blaine. Il avait essayé d'expliquer ça au téléphone mais Kurt avait raccroché. Trop pour la relation aimante qu'ils avaient supposément. La seule personne qui, pensait Blaine, écouterait et comprendrait faisait une crise de jalousie maintenant.

Le trajet était bien trop silencieux. Très tendu et silencieux. Pas même la musique était allumée.

Ils n'étaient pas trop loin de leur voisinage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone un moment avant de se racler la gorge pour parler à Blaine.

« Maman et papa ont dit à Kurt et moi de leur plan de déménager à Columbus. »

Blaine leva les yeux pour voir si Kurt avait une réaction mais le garçon ne bougea pas, les yeux concentrés sur la route et les épaules toujours tendues. Il déglutit fort, pas sûr de vouloir avoir cette conversation, mais décida de participer.

« Je reste. »

Briana secoua la tête mais ne se tourna pas pour faire face à son frère. Kurt resta silencieux.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous les laisser faire ça ? » continua-t-il, « Papa pourrait facilement trouver un job ici. » Blaine regarda un homme qui promenait son chien tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient à un stop. « Le CV de cet homme est le rêve de tous les cabinets d'avocats. Il fait ça parce qu'il veut le contrôle. Tout le contrôle. »

« Et c'est comme ça que ça va être, Blainey. Il a encore le contrôle et il ne va pas le perdre cette fois. Il va jouer les bonnes cartes, et maman veut tellement ça qu'elle va le laisser faire. Pour elle tout ce qui va arriver est que nous devrons trouver de nouveaux amis. Nous avons fait ça ici, donc je suis sûr que papa l'a convaincue que nous pouvons le faire ailleurs. » Briana avait mis ses sentiments de côté pour répondre à son petit frère. Toute cette situation l'épuisait émotionnellement même si elle voulait se battre, elle savait que ce serait inutile. Pour une raison quelconque, Briana se sentait encore pire pour Kurt. Ils avaient parlé que le trajet pour aller chercher Blaine et il avait vraiment le cœur brisé. Jetant un regard à son téléphone, elle prit la parole une dernière fois. « Est-ce que tu peux me déposer chez Finn une minute ? »

Kurt regarda Briana et fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux verts étaient humides et il savait que Finn détesterait voir la jeune fille comme a autant qu'il détesterait ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il, en allument son clignotant droit. Ils n'étaient qu'à trois minutes de chez Finn donc ce ne serait pas un long trajet.

C'était plutôt très tendu et silencieux. Blaine n'avait pas répondu à sa sœur, et peut-être qu'il admettait le fait que ses plans de commencer sa 10ème année à McKinley dans quelques semaines tombaient à l'eau. Kurt n'avait rien dit sauf ces deux mots, essayant toujours de supprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait et Briana pouvait seulement penser à comment annoncer la nouvelle à Finn. Rien de tout ça n'était juste pour personne. Ses parents empiraient seulement les choses.

Le téléphone de Briana s'éteignit et les deux garçons réalisèrent que ça avait dû être un appel d'Alice. Elle avait expliqué à leur mère que Blaine allait bien et qu'ils l'avaient trouvé et qu'ils seraient à la maison bientôt. Alice avait dû être satisfaite avec ça parce que l'appel n'avait pas pris longtemps.

Kurt s'arrêta devant la maison du batteur juste derrière la voiture de Carole, la mère de Finn. Il gara la voiture et éteignit l'engin, défaisant sa ceinture et s'avachissant tandis que la plus âgée sortait de la voiture. Briana prit une respiration profonde et alla dans le jardin, en haut des marches, et tapa légèrement à la fenêtre.

Blaine leva les yeux vers le ciel, admirant la couleur de la lune illuminant le ciel. Ça faisait tellement de jours que lui et Kurt avaient fait ça à la maison au lac, et soudain, Blaine réalisa que tout ce qu'il ferait maintenant lui rappellerait très probablement Kurt. Comment était supposé marcher tout ça ? Comment pouvait-il juste laisser aller ?

Blaine se concentra sur l'arrière de la tête de son petit-ami. Kurt regardait toujours au loin et ne montrait toujours pas sa présence. Blaine ne pouvait pas le croire. Il avait eu une journée de merde, et Kurt était là à bouder. Tellement pour être un soutient et une épaule sur laquelle se pencher, surtout quand il en avait besoin le plus.

Blaine s'assit dans le siège et décida qu'ils parleraient. Il n'allait pas se coucher ce soir sans avoir discuté de quelque chose avec Kurt. Ils refusaient d'aller de coucher énerver contre l'un et il ne voulait pas rompre cette promesse.

« Donc tu ne me parles pas ? » dit Blaine juste assez fort pour que son petit-ami entendre. À ce moment, Carole ouvrit la porte et Briana alla à l'intérieur. La lumière était allumée dans la salle à manger et Blaine était sûr qu'ils parlaient tous. Finn ne le prendrait probablement pas bien, et Blaine savait que c'était avec de bonnes raisons. Malgré que lui et Kurt avait dit qu'ils ne marcheraient pas parce que sa sœur n'était pas vraiment son genre, ils allaient bien ensemble. Ils auraient pu tomber amoureux s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà. Rien de ça n'était juste.

Kurt ne lui avait pas du tout répondu ce qui fit soupirer Blaine. Il détestait quand Kurt se comportait comme ça. Il était le plus âgé mais parfois Blaine était plus mature et gardait la tête froide, malgré Kurt ayant dû grandir comme il l'a fait, et Blaine ayant eu beaucoup de merdes pour ça - d'Anthony bien sûr. La plupart des conversations de "tu peux faire mieux" venait du comportement de Kurt des fois.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es allé chez lui ? » demanda enfin Kurt. Il sonnait tellement triste et brisé que ça fit lever les yeux à Blaine et les détourner vers ses mains. Kurt ne se tourna cependant pas pour lui faire face.

« Je ne suis pas allé chez lui, Kurt. »

Il pût entendre son petit-ami ricaner et ça le bouleversa. Qu'est-ce que Kurt pensait donc de lui ? Il pensait vraiment que Blaine courrait vers un autre gars pour du confort ? Honnêtement ?

« Alors devant quelle maison est-ce que je viens juste de te prendre ? » demanda Kurt. Cette fois il avait l'air amusé.

« C'est génial de savoir que tu ne me fais pas confiance. » déclara Blaine d'un air monotone, se tournant de nouveau vers la maison Finn. Kurt répondit rapidement.

« Sympa de voir que tu retournes ça contre moi, Blaine. »

Le plus jeune jeta sa tête en arrière contre le siège et regarda les étoiles. « Ça a été une longue journée, Kurt. Je ne peux même pas croire que nous avons cette conversation mais nous l'aurons plus tard. Je ne peux pas parler de ça maintenant. »

Le son de la porte de la voiture de Kurt claquant fit sauter Blaine parce que ça le fit sursauter. Il leva rapidement les yeux qui suivirent Kurt tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers le bas de la rue. Sans hésitation, il passa des sièges arrières par-dessus la décapotable, courant pour rattraper son petit-ami.

C'est comme ça que tout commençait, supposa-t-il. La fin, en fait. Le début de la fin.

« Kurt, attends— »

Kurt se retourna brusquement et lui fit face, ses yeux noirs et la douleur peinte sur son visage. « Tu ne penses pas que c'est dur pour moi, Blaine ? Que quelqu'un que j'aime comme un dingue me soit repris encore une fois ? Juste comme avant ! »

Le visage de Blaine tomba drastiquement et il sentait qu'il allait se briser et pleurer juste là, juste devant la maison du voisin de Finn. « Bébé, je ne vais nulle part— »

« Tu as entendu Bri, Blaine. » sa voix était plus calme maintenant, mais toujours lié avec la douleur. Blaine le regardait en souhaitant que tout ça n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, et qu'il se réveillerait dans les bras de Kurt. « Tu l'as entendue. Tout est fini. »

Ils se tenaient là quelques secondes en se regardant l'un l'autre. Blaine soupira profondément, sa main trouvant ses boucles avant de tirer sur son pull. « C'est ce que tu penses ? »

« Les gars, » cria Blaine, ferma la barrière de chez Finn. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour lui faire face tandis qu'elle faisait un signe vers la voiture. « Je suis prête. »

Blaine regarda Kurt un moment avant de marcher pour rejoindre sa sœur. Il sauta sur la banquette arrière et mît sa ceinture, regardant le ciel une fois de plus.

Kurt partagea un regard triste avec Finn qui était dans l'allée de chez lui, mais détourna le regard après quelques secondes. Ils seraient capables de surmonter ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste ramener ces deux-là à la maison en sécurité.

Le reste du trajet vers chez eux fut encore silencieux. Briana envoya des messages tout ce temps et Blaine regarda juste le ciel. Kurt le regardait à travers le rétroviseur de temps en temps et souhaitait que ce soit différent. Mais ça ne l'était pas.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant chez Kurt, ils remarquèrent Anthony assis sur les marches de la maison attendant leur retour.

Briana sortit en premier, suivi par Kurt et Blaine. Le plus jeune essaya de s'éloigner et de suivre sa sœur mais Kurt l'attrapa par le bras.

« Viens là. »

Blaine s'autorisa à être ramené vers le corps de Kurt, et il se tint là silencieusement, attendant son prochain mouvement. Kurt se contenta de le tenir silencieusement par la taille, évitant complètement un contact des yeux.

« Je ne suis pas allé là-bas, Kurt. »

« Je sais, » répondit-il, « Je suis désolé. J'ai peur, Blaine. »

Blaine laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du plus grand. Peur. C'est ce qu'il avait aussi. Il était fatigué d'avoir peur. Il pensait que c'était fini.

« Moi aussi. »

« Viens à l'intérieur, Blaine. Il commence à faire tard. » cria Anthony. Blaine pût sentir les bras de Kurt le relâcher et il voulait les reprendre et les laisser en place aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Kurt lui sourit une fois qu'ils se croisèrent des yeux et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

La pensée que le nombre de fois qu'il serait capable de faire ça était maintenant limité donna envie à Kurt de brûler quelque chose.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il doucement, souriant à comment Blaine reculait à contrecœur.

« Je t'aime. » répondit-il.

Blaine marcha à reculons vers chez lui, devant la pelouse bien gardée et son père, avant d'enfin se retourner. Kurt regarda pendant tout ce temps. Il vit comment Blaine recula du toucher d'Anthony quand il essaya de le tapoter sur l'épaule, et comment Anthony se tourna pour lui faire un signe de la main avec un sourire effronté. Ça le tua presque.

« Merci, Kurt. » Il sourit, « Bonne nuit. »

~oOo~

« J'ai enfin fini mon stage hier, mec. » dit Wes au téléphone. Blaine était allongé dans son lit en train d'écouter avec un sourire fier. « Nous devrions faire quelque chose avant que l'été ne se finisse. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda Blaine curieux. « Peut-être que je peux venir pour quelques jours avec mon père. »

Wes sourit et Blaine pût presque l'entendre. « Non, non mon pote. J'essaye de venir en Ohio. Je suis fatigué de cette ville. Vous me manquez bande de fous. »

Blaine sourit au plafond. C'était un sourire triste, parce qu'il savait qu'il ressentirait ça bientôt... Lima lui manquant, ses amis lui manquant, Kurt lui manquant.

« D'accord bro. »

Un bruit à sa porte le fit dire à Wes qu'il le rappellerait. Ils raccrochèrent et Blaine alla ouvrir, trouvant son père là habillé et prêt à partir.

« Hey, nous devons vous parler à toi et Briana. »

Il hocha la tête, et suivit son père.

Après seulement une minute ou deux Briana le rejoint sur le canapé, s'asseyant à côté et croisant les jambes. Blaine leva les yeux vers ses parents d'un air interrogateur. Son père était debout, se préparant à partir, et sa mère était dans son siège habituel à côté du canapé.

« Nous sommes arrivés à une décision, » commença Anthony avec un sourire, « Je vais à Laurens une dernière fois pour tout finaliser et ensuite quand je serais de retour nous déménagerons à Columbus. »

Alice regarda son mari avec un sourire doux et triste. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas être très bien pris. Mais ils s'en remettraient. Briana était passée par-dessus le déménagement de Laurens. Ils passeraient par-dessus celui-là aussi.

Briana et Blaine se contentèrent de les regarder, commençant avec leur père, bougeant vers leur mère, et de nouveau vers leur père. Alice détourna le regard.

« Je vous aime tous les deux. » il les embrassa sur la tête avant d'aller vers sa femme et de l'embrasser sur la joue, et alla vers la porte pour prendre ses bagages. « Je vous vois tous dans quelques jours. »

Après que la porte fut fermée, ce fut extrêmement silencieux dans le salon. On aurait pût entendre une mouche voler. Briana entoura ses bras autour des épaules de Blaine et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Ça va aller, bro. »

Alice se leva et se racla la gorge. « Je sais que vous êtes tous les deux bouleversé à propos de ça— »

Blaine se leva aussi et sourit à sa sœur. « J'espère que tu as raison, Bri. » Il ignora complètement les mots de sa mère et alla vers la porte, la fermant derrière lui.

Le trajet jusqu'au magasin de Burt fit triste tandis qu'il pensait à ce qu'il dirait à Kurt. Ils étaient arrivés à réaliser la dernière semaine depuis l'incident avec Romeo que ça allait arriver. Il allait déménager et ils devraient traiter avec ça. Ils n'avaient fait aucun effort pour traiter ça cependant, passant leurs journées comme si rien n'arriverait— s'embrassant et même faisant des trucs dans la chambre de Kurt avant que Burt ne revienne à la maison. C'était malsain, donc Blaine avait besoin qu'ils en parlent.

Burt lui dit bonjour et il répondit par un signe, montrant qu'il avait besoin de parler avec Kurt rapidement. L'homme hocha la tête, disant bien sûr avant de retourner travailler avec la moto sur laquelle il était.

Kurt était à la réception ennuyant sa sœur parce que Katelyn lui faisait des pichenettes et Kurt riait, essuyant la graisse de son visage avec une serviette blanche. Blaine avança vers les deux avec un sourire.

« Hey. » dit-il simplement. Katelyn le regarda et sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Apparemment Kurt aussi, parce qu'il regarda sa sœur tristement et s'excusa de partir.

« Je reviens, Katie. »

Se tournant, il attrapa Blaine par l'épaule et le guida vers l'atelier. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bébé ? »

Blaine souriait toujours mais c'était extrêmement forcé et Kurt n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Je... umm... » begailla-t-il, ébouriffant ses cheveux et son sourire s'évanouit quand il dit les mots. « Je n'ai plus que deux jours. Je devrais probablement être en train de faire mes cartons maintenant. »

Kurt le regarda avec les yeux bleus que Blaine adorait, scannant son petit-ami un moment avant de laisser tomber sa main de son épaule nue. Blaine portait un simple marcel aujourd'hui à cause de la chaleur, et si la situation était différente ça aurait été une de ces fois où il le menait vers le vestiaire et aurait ce qu'il voulait, mais ces jours étaient révolus apparemment. Blaine avait l'air vaincu et il avait besoin de lui.

« Je, umm... Je voulais juste te voir parce que honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que je vais foutre. »

« Je vais demander à mon père si je peux prendre une journée de congé, okay ? »

Blaine hocha la tête et s'appuya contre la voiture.

Kurt partagea quelques mots avec son père, et Blaine vit Burt se tourner pour lui faire face avec une expression douloureuse avant de regarder de nouveau son fils. Il hocha la tête, et Kurt fit un signe vers le vestiaire, promettant qu'il n'en aurait que pour une minute. Blaine sourit et regarda Katelyn qui, il en était sûr, était à quelques secondes de fondre en larmes. Elle pouvait probablement dire ce qui arrivant sans même avoir entendu personnellement. Blaine lui murmura "Je t'aime" et elle sourit tristement, retournant le sentiment.

~oOo~

Kurt alluma son air conditionné après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre et alla s'assoir à côté de son petit-ami. Blaine regardait l'anneau à son doigt et Kurt prit la main de Blaine dans les siennes, incitant le garçon à dire quelque chose.

« Merci, » commença Blaine, « J'espère que tu n'auras pas de problèmes pour être parti. »

Kurt secoua la tête. « C'était une journée tranquille et mon père est très compréhensif. Parles-moi. »

Blaine tenait fermement la main de Kurt, prenant une profonde respiration. « Ma mère veut que nous allions regarder la maison demain matin. »

Son petit-ami était silencieux, frottant son pouce sur la main de Blaine.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, tu sais ? » dit Blaine avec un sourire triste, « Tout serait différent si j'étais venu ici et n'avais pas rencontré les personnes les plus géniales, ou tombé amoureux avec le garçon le plus génial, mais c'est le cas. Maintenant tout est "réparé" », il fit des guillemets dans l'air avec sa main libre tandis que Kurt regardait le côté de son visage, « tout ce que je voulais est réparé, mais je ne pourrais pas être plus malheureux. »

« Je devrais m'excuser ? » demanda Kurt avec un sourire. Blaine secoua la tête.

« Pour avoir rendu ma vie meilleure ? S'il te plaît, non. »

Ils restèrent silencieux. Kurt continuait à caresser la main de Blaine, et Blaine continuait à regarder le sol. Il avait peur avec chaque minute qui passait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il était dans cette pièce avec le gars qu'il aimait et c'était vraiment tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser.

Kurt demanda l'inévitable. Ça flottait dans sa tête depuis qu'Anthony et Alice avait pour la première fois mentionné tout ce truc de déménagement, et il voulait tellement que ça marche.

« Donc qu'est-ce qui arrive maintenant ? »

Blaine sourit, levant les yeux et rencontrant les siens. « Je voulais te demander ça. Je sais que je serais à quelques heures d'ici et que tu vas probablement m'oublier, non ? »

« Je ne t'oublierais jamais. » répondit Kurt avec confiance. Blaine baissa la tête mais il attrapa le menton du garçon, s'assurant qu'ils se regardent pour le reste de la conversation.

« Tu as BBR et c'est ta dernière année. Tu as des rêves— »

« Qui t'impliquent. » interrompit Kurt sérieusement.

« Et ta vie va continuer. » ajouta Blaine. Il remarqua comment le visage de Kurt changeait de suppliant à presque vaincu, et son cœur se brisa.

« Est-ce que tu romps avec moi ? » demanda Kurt tristement.

Blaine détourna les yeux encore une fois, mais ne répondit pas. Kurt reprit sa main et se tourna pour faire face au mur, la passant dans ses cheveux bruns.

« Je t'aime tellement putain. » dit Blaine d'un air brisé.

Le plus âgé baissa les yeux vers ses mains. « Mais... »

« Je ne veux pas te retenir. Tu es génial et tu mérites tellement, Kurt. »

Kurt soupira et se rassît un peu sur le lit. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Ils pouvaient marcher comme ça

« Et l'idée d'une relation longue-distance semble possible mais ça ne marchera pas. » continua Blaine, scellant assez leurs destins. « Pas avec mon connard de père. Il va seulement ruiner les choses encore plus et nous ne nous verrions jamais et je veux finir ça sur une bonne note. Et on ne sait jamais, » Blaine sourit et se tourna pour faire face à Kurt, « peut-être un jour— »

« Nous nous retrouverons ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Blaine haussa les épaules sachant que Kurt penserait qu'il était un romantique désespéré. « C'est mignon, » continua Kurt, souriant au plafond.

« Donc tu ne penses pas ça ? » demanda Blaine d'un air curieux. Kurt haussa les épaules.

« Tu vas trouver un gars génial et il sera tout ce que je n'étais pas. Ton père va l'aimer. »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Tu es quelqu'un d'autre, bébé. »

Ils rirent un peu tandis que Kurt s'asseyait, se rapprochant de son... ex ? C'était fini non ? Blaine le regarda tandis que le rockeur s'appuyait contre son côté.

« Je ne veux pas dire au revoir. » admit-il, bien que ce soit évident. Aucun des deux ne le voulait. « Installe-toi au sous-sol. Mon père s'en fichera. »

« Ça ferait échouer le but de réparer la famille, » dit Blaine doucement, « et ton père est tout ce qui fait faire des choses bien à mon père. »

Kurt hocha la tête, réalisant que c'était probablement fini. C'était probablement en haut des jours qu'il pouvait appeler les pires de sa vie. Ce n'était même pas lui qui dramatisait.

« Tu as raison. »

Quand il regarda de nouveau à sa droite, il remarqua Blaine enlevant l'anneau et l'arrêta.

« Garde-le bébé. » supplia-t-il, le lui remettant. Blaine secoua seulement la tête.

« Appelle-moi idiot mais je veux que tu me le redonne un jour. »

Il le tendit à Kurt, qui s'efforçait de sourire, bien que sa poitrine était en feu. Il ne s'était jamais sentit autant hors de contrôle de toute sa vie. Et il était passé par les pires merdes.

Donc c'était ça.

Ils se disaient au revoir.

« Donc je n'ai plus qu'un jour avec toi, hein ? » Kurt glissa l'anneau à côté du sien sur la chaîne et mît les deux autour de son cou.

Une larme descendait le long du visage de Blaine et il l'attrapa avec son pouce tandis que le garçon se tournait pour lui faire face, déposant un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Kurt.

« Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. » dit Blaine doucement. Kurt hocha la tête.

« N'importe quoi. »

Blaine attrapa la main que Kurt avait posée sur son visage, essuyant les larmes, et la tint fermement. « Fais-moi l'amour une dernière fois. »

Kurt le regardait et se léchait les lèvres, mais Blaine pouvait voir l'hésitation. Kurt détourna le regard un moment, puis vers le sol comme s'il essayait de trouver une excuse.

« S'il te plaît. » dit Blaine doucement. « Je veux te sentir même quand je suis parti. »

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui, son cœur fondant au doré dans les yeux de Blaine. « Je ne sais pas si je peux te laisser partir, Blaine. Honnêtement. »

La distance entre eux fut fermée quand Blaine se rapprocha, l'embrassant tendrement avec rien d'autre que l'émotion. La pièce sembla plus petite pour Kurt lorsqu'il répondit ; ses lèvres bougeant en succession avec celle de Blaine.

Tout semblait plus petit, en fait. Et vraiment serré. C'est comme si son propre fil de la vie était lentement coupé et il voulait se briser et pleurer. Mais avec les lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes, et la main de Blaine frottant sa nuque, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Aussi longtemps que Blaine était là il se sentait bien. Une fois qu'il serait parti cependant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait.

Il allongea Blaine sur le dos et s'allongea entre ses jambes, leurs lèvres toujours attachées et les mains de Blaine toujours dans ses cheveux. Contrairement à son habitude, la dernière chose qu'il avait à l'esprit était de jouir. Ça pouvait sembler égoïste mais il voulait ce moment pour toujours - il voulait juste être tenu par Blaine et l'avoir proche, profitant de ça pour toujours.

Quand il sentit Blaine tirer sur l'ourlet de son t-shirt à col en V il dut reculer. Les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrirent semblant très confus tandis qu'il regardait Kurt se rallonger sur le lit à côté de lui. Kurt lui sourit, le goût de Blaine toujours sur ses lèvres et son toucher s'attardant sur ses épaules. Et c'était très probablement la dernière fois pour tout ça.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux supporter de savoir que c'est un au-revoir. »

Le plus jeune se lécha les lèvres et hocha la tête, ressentant à peu près la même chose. « Ne pense pas à ça comme ça. C'est plus comme un "on se voit plus tard" d'accord ? » il sourit doucement, « Tu sais que je serais toujours à toi, Kurt. Tu étais mon premier et je t'aimerai toujours. Je ne sais pas si je peux juste penser à ça comme un au-revoir. C'est un on se voit plus tard pour moi. »

Kurt se détourna, ne répondant toujours pas, et Blaine soupira. Ça allait être beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

« Laisse-moi parler à ta mère. » demanda Kurt, « J'ai besoin de toi, Blaine. Elle doit comprendre ça. Tellement de choses ont changé depuis que tu es arrivé et juste je ne peux pas— »

Blaine regarda le plafond avant de l'interrompre. « J'ai essayé, bébé. J'ai essayé. C'est inutile. Donc maintenant, laisse-moi juste ne sentir proche de toi. Laisse-moi savoir que ça va être bien pour un jour. »

Kurt n'était pas si sûr que c'était vrai. Ça n'irait pas. Sa vie tombait de toutes parts ; du moins c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Mais malgré comment il tombait en morceau à cause de ça, il exauça le vœu de Blaine.

Il déshabilla Blaine lentement et avec précaution, juste comme si c'était encore leur première fois. Après avoir enlevé le t-shirt de Blaine, il déposa de petites marques le long de son corps, de battant avec le pincement au cœur dans sa poitrine et profitant de la façon dont le corps de Blaine frissonnait quand son piercing courut autour de son nombril et qu'il le suçait avec douceur.

Il caressa Blaine à travers des sous-vêtements et regarda pour la dernière fois comment il tremblait à chaque toucher, chaque sentiment des lèvres de Kurt sur sa peau. Kurt prêta attention à chaque partie du corps de Blaine, embrassant de ses jambes à ses cuisses avant d'enlever avec précaution le boxer du garçon. Il regarda Blaine soulever ses hanches pour l'aider et remarqua comment Blaine était déjà à moitié sur quand il était entièrement nu.

Il embrassa le long de sa taille vers sa poitrine, donnant un petit coup à chaque téton avec sa langue tandis que Blaine restait là à gémir. Il le branla paresseusement tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient. Blaine continuait de murmurer "Je t'aime" et Kurt essayait de faire semblant que ce n'était pas un au-revoir. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il se mît à genoux entre les jambes de Blaine, passant son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête tandis que Blaine défaisait la ceinture de son short. Il jeta son haut de côté, regardant la main de Blaine tâtonnant lentement sa fermeture éclair tandis qu'il la descendait lentement. Ses mains suivirent le petit trait de cheveux qui conduisait au boxer de Kurt et l'effleura avec la main, le caressant doucement par-dessus le tissu.

C'était bien. C'était toujours génial quand Blaine le touchait. Tout avec Blaine était génial. Ce n'était pas supposé se finir. Pas comme ça. Pas contre leur gré.

« Bébé... »

Kurt ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que Blaine était toujours allongé là, lui souriant. Il baissa Kurt par le haut de son short et connecta leurs lèvres.

« Plus longtemps nous prendrons plus dur ça sera, » murmura Blaine. « Est-ce que c'est trop pour toi ? »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Oui ça l'est, pour être honnête. Mais je veux tellement ça. »

Blaine hocha la tête, passant une main sur le dos de Kurt et sous son boxer, caressant ses fesses légèrement avant d'aider Kurt à en sortir.

Une petite fouille dans la commode pour du lubrifiant et un préservatif fit prendre à Kurt une profonde respiration. Il mît de côté toutes pensées et la façon dont son cœur était douloureux au fond de lui, décidant de se concentrer sur ce dont Blaine avait besoin de lui.

Il déposa un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et baissa un peu son corps, embrassant la cuisse de Blaine avant de pousser lentement un doigt dans son intimité. Blaine souffla fort tandis qu'il était allongé là avec ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Kurt.

« Je t'aime, Kurt. »

Il alla plus loin, faisant travailler son doigt lentement et se lécha les lèvres. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement tandis que Kurt enlevait complètement son doigt, en poussant deux dans la chaleur serrée de Blaine. Blaine gémit contre les lèvres de Kurt tandis que le plus âgé taquinait sa prostate une fois avant de recommencer à l'étirer, faisant un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts. Il commença à mordiller la mâchoire de Blaine et avant qu'il ne puisse entrer un troisième doigt, Blaine gémissait déjà pour lui.

« Encore un doigt bébé, » murmura Kurt, « tu es tellement serré là. Je ne veux pas que ça fasse mal… »

Blaine secoua la tête. « J'ai besoin de tout sentir. C'est okay si ça fait mal. Tout fait mal pour l'instant. »

Kurt s'effondra sur son épaule, sortant ses doigts. La voix de Blaine avait tellement de douleur en elle qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait mourir.

Quand il prit le préservatif, sur le point de l'ouvrir, Blaine l'arrêta et le jeta plus loin.

« J'ai besoin de _tout _sentir. » répéta-t-il.

La poitrine de Kurt trembla quand il soupira. Il hocha la tête, humidifiant ses lèvres et prenant le lubrifiant. Les yeux de Blaine brillèrent en le regardant, prenant lui-même la bouteille et l'appliquant à la longueur de Kurt. Le plus âgé n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était dur maintenant étant donné qu'il allait probablement pleurer quand Blaine partirait, mais c'était un point dont il s'occuperait plus tard. Pour l'instant, Blaine l'avait couvert de lubrifiant et essuyé le reste sur les draps, et Kurt posa les couvertures par-dessus eux deux tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur lui.

Blaine avait les yeux fermés quand Kurt entra en lui. Ça prit du temps, Kurt essayant d'être extrêmement prudent pour ne pas lui faire mal, et en même temps essayant de ne pas plonger dans cette merveilleuse et étroite chaleur que Blaine procurait. Apparemment, le bouclé n'essayait pas d'avoir ça. Blaine plantait ses ongles dans le bas du dos de Kurt et le faisait aller plus loin, criant une fois qu'il fut enfoui en lui.

Ses coups étaient lents et profond. Blaine tenait Kurt si proche de lui et Kurt recula pour le regarder dans les yeux. Une larme solitaire coulait le long de sa joue et Kurt l'embrassa doucement, allant profondément à l'intérieur de Blaine et s'anglant pour taper contre ce nœud de nerfs.

Kurt profita de tout de ce moment sachant que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Il profita des sons que Blaine faisait tandis qu'il poussait ses hanches en avant, et de la façon dont Blaine resserrait ses jambes autour de lui.

Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts tandis que Kurt continuait de donner des coups de hanches lentement, tellement profondément que ses boules étaient pressées contre les fesses de Blaine. Ils gémirent tous les deux tandis qu'il se pressait contre lui de plus en plus fort, Blaine murmurant toujours "Je t'aime" et Kurt faisant toujours la sourde oreille, essayant d'être fort. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça pour l'instant, peu importe à quel point Blaine avait besoin qu'il le sache.

Il était proche. Ils l'étaient tous les deux. Les yeux de Blaine se fermèrent, révélant la façon dont Kurt frappait sa prostate parfaitement. Sa main était attachée au sexe de Blaine, frottant son gland tandis que ses caresses allaient avec le rythme de ses coups de hanches, sa voix murmurant "ce n'est pas possible" plus pour lui-même que pour Blaine.

Kurt sentit Blaine se serrer autour de lui et ensuite il cria son nom, ses mains emmêlant les cheveux de Kurt tandis qu'il venait longtemps sur la main de Kurt et son propre estomac. Il y eut seulement trois caresses de plus avant qu'il ne vienne aussi, ses pensées s'arrêtant tandis qu'il jouissait, repoussant tout.

C'était fini.

Blaine soupira contre lui, ses yeux papillonnant tandis qu'il regardait le plafond de Kurt. La voix de Kurt murmura à son oreille et une fois de plus, des larmes commencèrent à tomber.

« Tu me manques déjà. »

~oOo~

« Est-ce qu'on a tous les cartons ? » demanda Anthony à sa femme, regardant au fond du camion de déménagement. Elle hocha la tête.

« C'est tout pour l'instant. »

Burt ouvrit les bras et Alice marcha vers lui, l'étreignant fermement. « Merci beaucoup pour tout. »

BBR était là, disant au-revoir à Briana et Blaine, essayant de comprendre pourquoi ça devait être comme ça. Ils devaient l'accepter cependant.

Briana avança vers Katelyn qui se tenait sur sa pelouse, regardant le camion de déménagement tristement. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« On reste en contact, hein ? »

Elle hocha la tête, une larme tombant lentement tandis qu'elle souriait. « Bien sûr. »

Il regarda tous ceux qui se tenaient autour d'eux solennellement. Finn et Briana se faisaient un câlin et ça lui fit mal de savoir qu'ils ressemblaient un peu à ce que lui et Kurt étaient. Parce que ça faisait mal comme il ne voulait jamais savoir.

Kurt fit un pas en dehors de chez lui et remarqua Anthony en premier, ignorant son sourire suffisant et regardant la seule personne qu'il voulait voir pour l'instant. Il entendit Alice lui dire au-revoir mais lui fit seulement un hochement de tête. Aussi proches qu'il savait qu'ils avaient été, quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne serait pas capable de lui pardonner pour ça.

Blaine étreignait Burt tandis que Kurt avançait vers Briana et Finn, l'étreignant fermement tandis qu'elle faisait de même.

« Je pense que tu vas peut-être me manquer, » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Kurt sourit en reculant.

« Pareil. »

Blaine regarda de là où il se tenait à côté de Burt et Kate avant de s'excuser. Kurt fit la même chose de là où il était donc ils se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin à la bordure entre l'ancienne maison de Blaine et la maison de Kurt.

Burt les regarda tristement.

« Je suppose que c'est— »

« Ne le dis pas. » interrompit Kurt avec un sourire.

« J'allais dire on se voit plus tard, » Blaine sourit aussi.

Kurt hocha la tête, soupirant lourdement. C'était tellement dur. « Promis ? »

« J'espère aussi, Hummel. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, se souriant doucement. Il savait que Blaine devait partir parce qu'Anthony appelait Briana, mais il avait besoin de quelques secondes.

« Je t'aime, B. »

Le cœur de Blaine tomba. Ça y était. « Je t'aime tellement. »

Ils se serrèrent très fort dans les bras, aucun ne voulant être le premier à partir. Burt détourna le regard, passant juste un aussi dur moment que les autres. Il savait à quel point les Anderson jouaient un rôle envers le moral de leur fils. Ça voulait dire le monde pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que son fils soit blessé comme ça, ni Blaine.

Quand Blaine recula, Kurt vit l'humidité dans ses yeux et son cœur tomba. Mais juste comme ça, il sourit et s'éloigna, montant dans la voiture de Briana tandis que leurs parents montaient dans le camion de déménagement.

Kurt se tint là à regarder l'amour de sa vie s'éloigner, ne voulant rien d'autre que le suivre et arrêter ça.

Puck s'essuyait les yeux pendant que Quinn et Sam le consolait lorsque Burt avança vers Kurt, posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Finn vint de l'autre côté, et ils regardèrent les voitures démarrer, Blaine faisant un signe de la main une fois de plus avant qu'il ne soit parti.

« Ça va aller, mon pote ? » demanda sincèrement Burt. Kurt secoua la tête.

« Probablement non. »

« Je rentre mec, » dit Finn doucement avant de se frotter la nuque. Kurt hocha la tête.

« À plus. »

Katelyn arriva et fit un câlin à son frère une fois que tout le monde fut parti ; leur père à l'intérieur et BBR allant chacun dans leur direction.

« Ce n'est pas fini, Kurt. »

Il rit un peu, tournant son attention du signe à vendre sur la maison d'un côté vers sa petite sœur. « Comment peux-tu être si sûr ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça. »

~oOo~

Kurt enleva son chapeau et jeta sa veste sous son bras droit, souriant à la pierre tombale de sa mère. Il se retrouvait à venir souvent ici pour parler et ça l'aidait, pensait-il.

« Je l'ai fait maman. Je t'ai promis que je le ferais et je l'ai fait. Je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverai il y a quelques années mais j'ai eu mon diplôme. »

Il s'assit sur l'herbe et y déposa quelques fleurs, souriant tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au ciel.

« J'ai abandonné quelques trucs le long du chemin mais je l'ai fait. Katie va bien, cependant. Elle va être en 11ème année en septembre. » Il regarda la pierre tombale puis les fleurs, avant de poser les yeux sur ses manteau bleu marine.

« Sam et moi allons partager une chambre à PSU (_N/T : Université de Pennsylvanie_). Nous avons décidé de nous éloigner pour quelques raisons. Je ne peux pas rester ici… » Il fit une pause. « Tout me le rappelle. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, Kurt soupira et recommença.

« Je te promets que j'aurai aussi mon diplôme, maman. Et ensuite on se concentrera sur BBR. Mes rêves deviennent vrais. Tous sauf un, » il murmura la dernière pensée plus pour lui-même que pour sa mère, pensant aux derniers mois sans Blaine et comment tout aurait pu être différent avec lui ici.

« Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis des mois – Blaine… mais je suis arrivé à comprendre que c'était fini. Je pense que c'est mieux pour nous deux. »

Le camion de Puck était garé en dehors du cimetière et il espérait qu'il ne prenait pas trop longtemps mais il avait besoin de ça.

« Il a essayé. Il m'a même dit qu'il voulait venir à la remise des diplômes et tout, mais je ne pouvais pas le voir et faire… ça… encore une fois. Le regarder partir était la chose la plus dure, maman. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour être honnête. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois que nous avons parlé, nous savions plutôt bien que c'était fini puisque j'ai été accepté à Penn State et je ne voulais pas emmener de vieux sentiments en le revoyant. » Il s'arrêta momentanément, « Je veux dire si la longue distant maintenant est dure je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendrais en étant dans des états séparés… son père le garde tellement occupé de toute façon. »

Quinn sortit du camion pour fumer, toujours avec ses vêtements de remise des diplômes, et jeta un regard à Kurt pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Je voulais juste dire Je t'aile maman. Et tu nous manques. Nous allons beaucoup mieux. Papa est tellement plus fort et t'aime toujours plus que tout. Je passerai plus souvent. »

Il embrassa deux doigts et les plaça sur la pierre tombale comme toujours avant de se lever.

« Merci d'avoir écouté, maman. »

FIN

**A/N : J'ai pleuré à plusieurs occasions.**

**Okay, je vais poster le 1****er**** chapitre de la suite intitulée : « If What We Have is Wrong » bientôt. Ça dépend de ce que vous voulez. Donc laissez des reviews s'il vous plait. **

**Je vous aime les gars, meri encore. **

-Janelle


End file.
